10 Millas En Tus Zapatos
by bladz-liska
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.Después de que uno de los experimentos del jefe falla, Tyson y Kai intercambian cuerpos, consiguiendo una exclusiva perspectiva de la vida del otro. ¿Pero les gustará lo que verán? secretos, mentiras y miedos amenazarán lazos y amistades.Cap32
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia pertenece orignalmente a** **Phoenix falling****, ella siendo informada y yo contando con su permiso para realizarla.**

**(De la versión en inglés)  
**

**Información básica.**

**-Se ubica después de la primera sesión, pero antes de V-Force**

**-Hilary solo aparece levemente, en la escuela de Tyson.**

**-Kai y Tyson son los personajes principales -aunque Kai un poco más.**

**-Esto NO es yaoi -sólo amistad muy cercana.**

**-Los personajes usan sus atuendos de la primera temporada.**

**-Hay muchas obscenidades a lo largo de la historia, quizá algo de violencia después, no decidido aún. **(Traducción del capítulo 1 -respetando lo que la autora colocó) así aparecen las advertencias pero en efecto, hay violencia física y psicológica). -Saori Sanada gracias por el consejo-

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni la serie ni los personajes. Si lo fuera, no sería para niños, ¿captan?... **

**Y para la versión en Español. Toda la historia pertenece a phoenix-falling**

**De acuerdo, aquí vamos!**

Capítulo 1- Uups! 

POV Normal

Los Bladebrakers (Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max y Kenny) estaban en el patio trasero del dojo de Tyson, entrenando desde las 7 de esa mañana cuando Kai entró tempestivamente y lanzó agua fría sobre Tyson para despertarlo.

Pasaba del medio día, y el grupo completo (salvo Kai) estaban exhaustos, Tyson suplicaba por comida.

"¡Por favor Kai!" Tyson gimió, "¡hemos estado aquí por casi seis horas, necesito comida!"

Kai frunció el ceño "Si te hubieras levantado a tiempo podrías haber tenido tu desayuno normal de seis raciones y no estarías hambriento."

"Vamos Kai," Max interrumpió, "¡me levanté temprano y desayuné, y aún así tengo hambre!"

"Creo que sería mejor si tomamos un descanso Kai," Kenny dijo, mirando lejos de su laptop, Ray lo miraba de un modo similar. La mirada básicamente decía 'deja de ser un amargado y danos un descanso!'

Kai suspiró y llamó a Dranzer de regreso a su mano, "Bien, adelante."

Hubo una exclamación de alegría mientras Max y Tyson corrían alocados hacia la cocina, Ray y Kenny detrás de ellos, y Kai muy por detrás.

Las cosas no habían sido muy grandiosas para el chico de cabello grisáceo desde el campeonato, había estado poniendo un poco de más esfuerzo en estar cerca de sus compañeros de equipo, pero lo hallaba increíblemente difícil.

Cuando llegaron a Japón, los otros habían celebrado con sus familias y amigos. Kenny casi fue partido en dos ante la emoción de sus padres. El Abuelo de Ray había venido de China junto con los Whte Tigers para felicitarlo al igual que al equipo. Los padres de Max habían viajado junto con los All-Starz. Y por supuesto Tyson tenía a su papá y Abuelo, al igual que sus amigos de la escuela.

Pero, la única cosa que le dio la bienvenida a Kai fue saber que estaba por enfrentar montones de reuniones y juicios sobre quien habría de tener su custodia.

La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera le habían permitido estar ahí, le dijeron que esperara afuera para que pudieran hablar de él. Ellos discutieron su conducta, temperamento y actitud, y trataron de llegar a un acuerdo sobre que tipo de ambiente sería el mejor para él.

El sr. Dickenson era una de tantas personas que estaba inmersa en esas juntas. Bruce Granger (n/a: El papá de Tyson) y Judy Tate (n/a: la mamá de Max) también fueron invitados para hablar en mas de una reunión en las que Kai no participó.

Le enfurecía saber que quizá regresarían con Max y Tyson y les dirían que iba a ser puesto en una casa hogar o algo así.

Obviamente Voltaire estaba tratando de pelear por la custodia de Kai, y honestamente, a Kai no le molestaba si regresaba a vivir con él. Ya no le tenía miedo a su Abuelo y sabía que podía salir cuando quisiera.

Después de todas las discusiones y reuniones, no estaban ni cerca de hallar un hogar conveniente para Kai, así que decidieron dejarle escoger.

Le dieron cuatro opciones:

Regresar a la mansión de su Abuelo en las afueras de Tokio.

Vivir con Tyson en el dojo Granger.

Vivir en un departamento con un guardián de la BBA.

O, por supuesto, ir a la casa hogar.

Ninguna de las opciones fue de mucho agrado para Kai.

De ningún modo iba a ir a una casa hogar repleta de mocosos quejumbrosos y toque de queda a las 8 pm.

La opción del apartamento se oía interesante hasta que se enteró que estaría viviendo con un miembro de la BBA, cuidándolo como niñera y reportándole todo al Sr. Dickenson.

Así que al final, para temor de la BBA, Kai regresó a vivir con su Abuelo.

Kai esperaba que su Abuelo estuviera furioso con él, y lo estaba. Pero, desde que Kai había regresado a la mansión, Voltaire apenas y le había dirigido una palabra a su nieto y eso le sentaba bien a Kai.

Kai suspiró mientras se dirigía a la cocina, donde los otros ya estaban comiendo, o en el caso de Tyson embutiéndose todo lo que podía.

Kai pasó sus fines de semana ahí entrenando con los otros de 7 am hasta las 3 pm. Ray se quedaba en la casa de Max, pero ellos y Kenny se quedaban con Tyson el fin de semana empeñados en mejorar sus habilidades. Habían invitado a Kai a dormir ahí también, pero él sintió que era muy pronto para algo como eso.

Aunque Kai no lo admitiera (y nunca lo haría) trataba de pasar los más que podía los fines de semana con su equipo. Tyson, Kenny y Max habían comenzado la escuela un par de semanas atrás, mientras que Ray tenía un tutor privado, cortesía del Sr. Dickenson. Kai, en cambio, pasaba los días de la semana vagando sin fin por las calles buscando algo que hacer, pasando la menor cantidad de tiempo que podía en la mansión, tratando de negar el hecho que estaba aburrido sin los otros.

Ahora Kai los veía tragar tanta comida como podían mientras él tomaba café, bueno excepto Kenny quien estaba ocupado trabajando con Dizzi. Probablemente algún nuevo tipo de disco de ataque.

"¿Que'fstas hacienndo Ken-ne?" Tyson balbuceó con la boca llena de comida, lanzando pedazos de su sándwich de atún sobre Max, quien le reclamó y le dijo una palabra obscena de la que seguramente ni siquiera sabía su significado. Ray lo zapeó en la nuca.

Kenny miró hacia arriba. Se veía un poco nervioso mientras todos lo veían con intensidad.

"Bueno, yo y Dizzi tenemos esta teoría que, quizá, permitiría que nuestras bestias-bit pudieran conversar una con otra, y podrían obtener nuevas habilidades y –sólo quizá- podrían ayudarse a mejorar en áreas en las que tienen desventaja-"

"¡Wow wow woooa! ¡Jefe! ¡Habla en nuestro idioma!" (n/t: Ok, originalmente sería habla en inglés, pero ponerle 'habla en español' y obviamente ellos no estarían hablando ni en uno ni en otro) Tyson dijo mirando sin entender.

Max rió "Lo que _quiere decir_, Tyson, es que nuestras bestias-bit podrían **hablar** entre ellas y aprender una de otra."

"¡Precisamente!"

Tyson miró a todos. Ray se veía distraído. Kai mascullaba por su estupidez. Kenny asomándose detrás de su laptop nervioso y Max parecía confiado.

"Bueno, ay Jefe, ¿por que no sólo dijiste eso?"

Todos agacharon la cabeza sólo Kai que musitó "idiota" quedamente.

Kenny aclaró su garganta, "Bueno como sea, hemos estado trabajando en esto por casi dos semanas, ¡y creo que casi lo conseguimos!" dijo excitado.

"¡Genial!" gritó Tyson pasando a la estancia donde se lanzó sobre el sofa con un enorme plato de comida enfrente de él. Los otros le siguieron, con Kai al final como siempre.

Max se sentó junto a Tyson con partes sueltas de beyblade y empezó a modificar a Draciel, Ray cambiaba de canal, Kenny se sentó en el piso escribiendo aprisa en Dizzi y Kai apartado yaciendo contra el muro.

Media hora después o algo así, Max y Ray se habían acercado mas a la TV, Kenny estaba aún en su posición original y Kai estaba ahora sentado donde Max estaba al lado de Tyson. Ambos tenían sus blades afuera y sostenían las partes sueltas esperando ajustarlos.

Kai de repente se detuvo y miró a Kenny.

"Cuando dices que nuestras bestia-bit se comunica con otra y aprenden de ello," dijo pensativo mientras Kenny levantaba la mirada lejos de su laptop. "¿quieres decir que estarán físicamente cerca una de otra, como en una batalla?"

Kenny pensó por un momento, "Si, creo que transferirán destrezas con la otra. Aunque no será en esta realidad. Será en una especie de universo alterno."

Kai se turbó.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" inquirió Kenny.

Kai se relajó un poco mientras replicaba casualmente. "Oh ya sabes, estaba preocupado que Dranzer quizá tuviera algo inútil transferido de Dragoon, eso es todo."

La cabeza de Tyson se levantó aprisa al oír el nombre de su bestia bit, frunció el ceño mirando a Kai, "¿Y que se supone que ESO significa?" demandó.

Kai sonrió, "Bueno, no quiero que Dranzer tome alguno de tus hábitos. ¿O acaso sabes si tu estupidez es contagiosa?"

Ray y Max, que habían estado escuchando la conversación, sonrieron con el último comentario de Kai, y vieron la cara de Tyson enrojecerse.

"¡Guarda silencio Sr. Soy-brillante-tomando-decisiones!"

Kai se tensó levemente con la última parte.

'Tyson siempre tiene que salir con eso, ¿no? Cada vez que tenemos una discusión, tiene que sacar lo de BioVolt y la Abadía, infeliz,' Kai pensó apretando los dientes.

"¡Solo mira todas las estúpidas decisiones que has hecho el último par de meses! La última regresando con ese loco hombre que llamas tu abue-"

"Si quieres despertar para mañana Tyson, ¡sugiero que cierres la boca!" Kai gruñó.

Tyson siseó algo. Estaba profundamente molesto con su capitán y amigo por haber decidido regresar a vivir con su maniático Abuelo y no vivir con él. Kai le disparó una mirada de rabia y los dos empezaron a discutir otra vez, haciéndolo más fuerte cada segundo.

Ray y Max los veían con expresiones entretenidas en la cara. Kenny empezó a trabajar con Dizzi otra vez, casi sin mirar arriba, rezando por que eso no se tornara físico.

De repente una señal de advertencia apareció en la pantalla de la laptop, flasheando con colores brillantes. La cara de Kenny se contorsionó en pánico silencioso.

"Emmm… ¿D-Dizzi?" tartamudeó sin que los otros escucharan por que Tyson le estaba gritando a Kai, "¿qué está pasando?"

"¡No mires ahora Jefe! ¡Pero las cosas van a ESTALLAR!" Dizzi replicó, mientras la palabra '¡Adevrtencia!' aparecía más rápido y más brillante.

"¡Ch-chicos! ¡Creo que debemos escuchar esto!"

"¡SI ES DE UN SITIO DONDE HAYA MODOS PARA MATAR A KAI, ENTONCES SOY TODO OÍDOS!" Tyson gritó.

"¡Oh madura **ya**! ¡Tyson!" espetó Kai.

"¿Quieres que arreglemos esto como adultos entonces Kai?" preguntó Tyson bajando a Dragoon y levantando sus puños.

Kai se rió por la nariz. "¿CREES que puedes contra MI? Entonces debes ser suicida." imitó a Tyson, puso a Dranzer en un lugar seguro, y se dio vuelta a tiempo para ver a Tyson corriendo hacia él.

"Emm, en serio, ¡CHICOS!" Kenny gritó, poniéndose más histérico mientras Ray y Max gritaban a los otros que se detuvieran, y Dizzi estaba gritando algo de un código de cancelación.

Nadie escuchaba al otro, mientras Tyson se iba contra Kai, quien fácilmente bloqueó su ataque y segundos después lo sujetaba por el cuello, tratando de controlar su ira, y reía por los débiles intentos de Tyson.

Tyson se quejó mientras Kai lo sujetaba con más fuerza y su oxígeno comenzaba a verse limitado.

"¡KAI DETENTE! ¡SE ESTÁ PONIENDO ROJO!" Kenny chilló azotando su puño sobre el teclado.

Kai estaba a punto de soltar a Tyson, cuando una cegadora luz surgió de la laptop de Kenny. Los ojos de Kai se abrieron por la sorpresa, sintió que algo lo golpeaba en el pecho, pero no solo eso. Sintió que algo se movía en su interior, como si su mente se sacudiera.

Tyson, aún sujetado por Kai se sintió de modo similar, sus ojos estaban perdiendo enfoque, mientras los dos cayeron al piso donde quedaron inmóviles.

Ray, Max y Kenny, muy ocupados cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos, no se dieron cuenta del colapso de los dos muchachos, o del hecho que los bits de Dragoon y Dranzer brillaban e irradiaban calor.

Todo acabo muy rápido.

Ray se sentó jadeando, sus brazos se fueron a su cara, inseguro de que hace. Él y Max se levantaron aprisa cuando escucharon un fuerte lamento.

"¡DIZZI!" Kenny chilló.

Ray volteó y vio que la laptop estaba humeando y pequeñas chispas salían de ella cada ciertos segundos.

Max se acercó, "¿Que demonios pasó?" miró confundido a Ray, que se encogió de hombros, después a Kenny que aún se lamentaba por su laptop.

"¡Kenny, contrólate!" Ray espetó, entonces vio alrededor, sus ojos aterrizaron en los cuerpos inconscientes de sus compañeros. "¡KAI! ¡TYSON! ¿ESTÁN BIEN?" gritó, corriendo hacia los chicos, Max detrás de él.

Ray se acercó a Tyson que era el más cercano y revisó su pulso. Suspiro aliviado, ahí estaba, y palpitaba con fuerza y a un ritmo repetitivo. Entonces fue con Kai, e igualmente estaba aliviado de ver que el mayor estaba aún vivo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Max repitió.

Ray se encogió de hombros. Todos sabían que hubo una enorme luz que salió de Dizzi, y un momento después se había ido, dejando una laptop frita y dos de sus amigos inconscientes.

"Solo se desmayaron, debemos llevarlos al cuarto. No hay mucho que podamos hacer realmente excepto que esperar a que despierten."

"¡Hecho Ray!" Kenny, Max y Ray empezaron la labor de llevar a los dos muchachos inconscientes dentro de la habitación. Pensaron que sería difícil, pero sorprendentemente no lo fue. No podía creer lo ligeros que eran ambos. Kai era más alto y en mejor forma que pensaron que sería como cargar un tanque, pero Max y Ray fácilmente lo levantaron y lo llevaron. Tyson, con toda la comida que consumía, también sorprendió a los chicos, ¿a dónde se iba toda la comida que ponía en su boca? No lo supieron.

Después de que Kai y Tyson estuvieron yaciendo a salvo en sus futones, los otros solo se sentaron a observarlos por un rato mientras Ray volvía con Kenny.

"Jefe, ¿que rayos pasó ahí? ¿Por qué Dizzi trató de dejarnos ciegos?"

"¡Ella no quiso hacerlo Ray!" Kenny protestó, pero hizo una pausa y continuó después de ver la mirada en la cara de Ray, "emm, bueno, estaba trabajando en el proyecto que envuelve a sus bestias bit, cuando empezaron esas señales de advertencia en mi laptop. Traté de decirles chicos, pero Kai y Tyson estaban gritando muy fuerte. Y lo siguiente que supe fue… ¡BUUM! Y una luz cegadora y esos dos inconscientes." Finalizó viendo a Kai y Tyson.

"Así que básicamente, ¿no tienes idea de lo que pasó?" preguntó Max.

"B-bueno, si, algo así."

"Geeenial."

Los dos se callaron cuando escucharon movimientos de uno de los futones. Max, Ray y Kenny se dieron vuelta y vieron a los dos chicos. Tyson se estaba moviendo. _Tyson._ **Él** se estaba despertando antes que Kai –bizarro.

Tyson se sentó. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Dizzi descompuesta, una gran luz, tú y Kai inconscientes," dijo Ray un poco aburrido por la falta de información.

Pero Tyson se veía extremadamente confundido. "¿Qué quieres decir con yo y _Kai_?"

Ray torció la cabeza, "Emm, tú, como Tyson Granger, y Kai, como Hiwatari –capitán del equipo- señor amargado para ti, fueron noqueados o algo así."

Tyson se veía aún más confundido, lentamente giró su cabeza y vio el cuerpo de Kai durmiendo junto a él.

Hubo silencio, antes de-

"¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?"

Ttyson brincó, con los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas contraídas y la respiración agitada.

"¡Tyson! ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Max preocupado, viendo de Tyson a Kai.

Tyson no respondió, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a un enorme guardarropa que estaba en la esquina del cuarto. Lo abrió y vio hacia un espejo que colgaba dentro de la puerta. Una expresión de puro horror apareció en su cara.

"¡Tyson! Qué-"

"¿Q'pasó?" se escuchó una voz.

Los otros voltearon hacia Kai que se estaba sentando, tallándose los ojos con flojera. Él parpadeó lentamente y los miró, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara al ver sus expresiones.

"¡Whoa chicos! Sé que soy muy guapo y todo eso, pero no tienen que verm-"

Kai se detuvo cuando vio a Tyson, confusión por todos lados. Separando sus ojos de Tyson, Kai se miró de arriba abajo antes de devolver la mirada a Tyson, una enorme sonrisa brotó en su cara.

"¡AMIGOS!" exclamó Kai, tomando a Ray, Max y Kenny por sorpresa, "¡HEMOS CAMBIADO DE CUERPO! ¿NO ES GENIAL?"

Tyson se veía plenamente mortificado.

* * *

¡Listo! la traducción que traigo en pendientes desde hace como medio año. Al fin ve la luz.

Una historia que me fascinó desde el principio, quizá les suene medio... raro esa onda del cambio de cuerpos pero la intensidad de lo que trae eso como consecuencia viene a comerse casi ese 'detalle'. Espero les agrade tanto como ha gustado en inglés. No tengo de momento mucho más que decir, ya saben reviews enviados serán traducidos y reenviados a la autora.

Por el momento. Gracias.

Ikusi arte!

**Phoenix falling: (**In case you read this) THANK YOU SO MUCH! I tought I couldn't do it but, here I am! I told you I would do it! didn't I? Whatever. We are 'reading' us.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- Dime que estoy soñando

Hubo un silencio extremadamente incómodo en el que el único sonido era la respiración de Tyson.

De pronto Max estalló en un incontrolable ataque de pequeñas risas. Cayó de rodillas sujetando su costado mientras todos lo veían.

"Perdón," entre dijo secándose las lágrimas por la risa, "¡pero fue estúpido y divertido a la vez! Chicos NO pueden decirlo en serio, ¿o si?"

Max vio de Tyson a Kai sonriendo, con ver sus expresiones su gesto desapareció. "Oh…"

Kai (en el cuerpo de Tyson) lo rodeó, con ira en los ojos, "¿Oh? ¿OH? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? ¿OH? ¡Esto es una maldita pesadilla! ¡Alguien dígame que estoy soñando!"

"Ush, tranquilízate Kai," dijo Tyson (en el cuerpo de Kai) notándose relajado, "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Kai repitió sus últimas palabras, "¿Qué. Tiene. De. Malo? Tiene de malo, ¡Tyson, que estoy atascado en tu obesa excusa de cuerpo!"

"¡Hey! Espera un min-" dijo Tyson avanzando hacia Kai antes de que la voz de Ray les aplacara.

"¡Cállense los dos!" vociferó, "están haciendo que me duela la cabeza."

Tyson musitó una disculpa mientras Kai continuó mirándolo con odio.

Ray puso una mano sobre su cara y pensó por un momento, "De acuerdo, así que están diciendo que TÚ eres Kai," dijo apuntando al cuerpo de Tyson, "¿y TÚ Tyson?" ahora señalando a Kai.

Los dos asintieron.

"Creo que necesito sentarme."

"Estás sentado Ray," Kai dijo secamente. Ray se sobresaltó, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar la voz de Tyson tan… fría.

"S-si, supongo que lo estoy. Necesito pensar. Esto obviamente pasó cuando tu laptop estalló," dijo Ray apuntando hacia Kenny, quien parecía como si nunca fuera capaz de hablar otra vez. Asintió.

Kai miró a Kenny con odio, el cual otra vez, se veía realmente extraño, era la cara de Tyson la que se contorsionaba de ira.

"¿Que DEMONIOS hiciste Kenny?" espetó hacia el más pequeño avanzando amenazadoramente.

Ray se puso de pie de un brinco y quedó enfrente de Kenny, protegiéndolo de la ira de Kai.

"¡No te desquites con él, Kai! Fue un accidente," gritó Ray, mientras Max y Tyson se veían nerviosos, "¡cálmate antes de que te obligue!"

Kai sonrió burlonamente, "¡Como si pudieras!"

"Solo recuerda que estás en el cuerpo de Tyson, ¡ya no eres tan alto ni musculoso!"

Kai pareció sentir el peligro por que dejó de mirarles con tanta dureza y se echó al piso con un 'hmpf'

"Bien," dijo Ray suspirando aliviado. Quizá Kai estaba en un cuerpo más pequeño, pero aún era Kai, y Ray sabía que podía causar daño en cualquier cuerpo que estuviera. De pronto Ray miró a Tyson y frunció el ceño, "¿Tyson? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Cuando la pelea se aplacó, Tyson había comenzado a… _explorar_ (**a falta de una mejor palabra**) el cuerpo de Kai. Flexionaba sus músculos y levantaba su camisa mirando su bien torneado pecho.

Kai casi se ahoga, '¡el maldito está ultrajando mi cuerpo!' pensó Kai.

"¡Tyson! ¡Juro por Dios, es mejor que dejes de tocarme!" gruñó Kai.

Tyson lo miró, estaba acercándose a las 'regiones ocultas' del cuerpo de Kai. "¡Ew Kai! ¡Haces que se oiga como si te estuviera avergonzando sexualmente! Solo estaba viendo lo que tu cuerpo puede hacer"

"Emm, Tyson, quizá está en lo correcto," dijo Max, viéndose nervioso pero también suprimiendo su risa al mismo tiempo, "se ve un poco… mal."

Tyson gimoteó, haciendo que Ray, Max y Kenny parpadearan. Viendo la cara de Kai hacer esas muecas no era normal. Del otro lado del cuarto, Kai se veía furioso.

"¡TYSON!" gritó, "¡deja de hacer caras estúpidas en mi cuerpo!"

"Lo haré si dejas de mascullar en el mío, ¡no quiero que mi cara quedé así cuando regresemos a nuestros cuerpos!"Tyson respondió.

"¡Pregunta!" dijo Max de repente, "¿como los regresamos a la normalidad?"

Hubo silencio otra vez.

Las caras de todos se dirigieron hacia Kenny, quien sujetaba su laptop protectivamente.

"No sé," chilló.

Kai dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos, y Ray lo escuchó musitando obscenidades.

Tyson por otro lado solo rió, "¡No puede ser tan malo!" de repente sonrió con malicia, "hey Kai, ¿recuerdas a esa fanática que te dio su número telefónico?"

Kai miró a Tyson, viéndolo con sospecha, "Desafortunadamente si, ¿por qué?"

La sonrisa de Tyson creció, "Me estaba preguntando si debería pedirle una cita, ahora que estoy en **tu** cuerpo."

"Atrévete, y te lastimaré tanto que-"

"¡Ah! ¿Pero te atreverías a causarle daño a tu propio cuerpo?"

"Fácilmente puedo infligir el dolor, ahora que estoy en **TU** cuerpo," dijo Kai sonriendo.

"¡Tú serías quien sintiera el dolor!"

"Puedo soportarlo," espetó Kai, "pero sería tu cuerpo el que estaría marcando."

Tyson hizo una mueca, "De acuerdo, ¡mostraste tu punto! ¡Ahora, tengo hambre!"

"Haces que quede gordo y yo-"

"Si, si, me matarás mientras duermo, ¡consíguete una nueva Kai!" dijo Tyson dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Kai gruñó y salió molesto, dejándose caer sobre las raíces de un árbol en el jardín, dejando a Ray, Max y Kenny a solas.

Después de un pequeño silencio Ray dijo, "Tenemos que mantener un ojo en esos dos. Tengo el presentimiento que pueden hacer algo estúpido."

"¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?" cuestionó Max.

Ray suspiró, "Tyson por que- bueno- siempre hace cosas estúpidas, ahora que está en el cuerpo de Kai, va a imponer un poco de miedo alrededor. Y tengo que la sensación que Kai pueda suicidarse."

"Oh."

Ray miró a Kenny. "¿Jefe, estás bien? Sé que asusta un poco, pero reacciona, ¿si?" dijo sacudiendo levemente al pequeño.

"Estoy bien, en serio," Kenny dijo débilmente.

Los tres chicos quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

"¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar?" dijo Max, de pronto muy preocupado, "¿Y si no podemos regresarlos?"

"Creo que podremos," dijo Kenny, un poco rápido, "Dizzi sabrá, soy positivo, ella estaba tratando de explicarme algo mientras los signos de alarma estaban apareciendo, pero no pude escucharla. Eso solo cuestión de repararla, seré capaz, pero me tomará un tiempo."

"¿Cuánto?" preguntó Ray.

"Algunos días, cuatro máximo. Así que debemos mantenerlo en secreto hasta entonces, ¿cierto?"

Ray pensó por un minuto, "Creo que podemos con salir adelante con esto," rió, "excepto por Kai, ¡quizá quede un poco traumado al final!"

Los otros dos rieron con él. Hasta que Max de pronto se detuvo y casi gritó.

"¿Qué?" dijo Ray, preocupado por el repentino cambio del rubio.

"¡Escuela!" dijo Max, "¡el Lunes! ¡Kai va a tener que ir en el lugar de Tyson!"

"¡Oh no!" Kenny dijo cubriéndose su boca con su mano.

Ray por otro lado solo pareció confundido, "¿Cuál es el problema chicos? Kai es realmente listo, quizá hasta dispare las calificaciones de Tyson sin esfuerzo."

"No es eso, Ray," dijo Max dudando, "Es solo que Tyson es muy popular en la escuela, la gente siempre está amontonándose a su alrededor, especialmente ahora que es el Campeón del Mundo. Estoy preocupado de que Kai pueda atacar a alguien."

"Argh, ya veo."

Justo entonces Tyson regresó al cuarto sujetando una tanda de comida. Se sentó junto a Ray, "¿Dónde está el amargado?"

"Afuera."

Tyson asintió, poniendo toda la comida en su boca. Era perturbante ver el cuerpo de un muchacho que casi no comía nada, de pronto comer como un animal.

"Tyson, hemos estado pensado sobre este -emm- pequeño problema, y hallamos pequeños inconvenientes," dijo Kenny tartamudeando un poco.

"¿Como que?"

"¿Escuela por ejemplo?"

De pronto Tyson se detuvo, y miró a los otros tres que esperaban una mala reacción, pero no llegó. En vez de eso, Tyson brincó emocionado.

"¡SORPRENDENTE! Kai no tiene que ir a la escuela, ¿o si? ¡Voy a estar vagando todo el día mientras él tiene que ir a la escuela con ustedes! ¡AH!" Tyson se emocionó y rió.

Ray, Max y Kenny intercambiaron miradas.

"Emm, si, Tyson, ese es el problema," Ray aclaró, atrayendo la atención del otro chico, "bueno con la -em- complicada naturaleza de Kai, no te preocupa que, no sé, arruine tu reputación como un tipo amable."

Tyson pareció pensar profundamente, realmente se veía como el Kai normal por un momento, "¿Harán que se comporte, verdad chicos?" preguntó mirando a Max y Kenny con preocupación.

Otra pausa.

"Prometemos que haremos lo que podamos Tyson," dijo Max, "pero…"

Él se quedó en silencio, no sabiendo como decirlo, pero no fue necesario, Tyson entendió. Si Kai entraba en un ataque de furia, era imposible que **Max** y** Kenny** pudieran detenerlo.

"Hay algo mas," dijo Ray, los otros lo miraron, "vamos a decirle a alguno de los mayores de esto, ¿como el Abuelo quizá? ¿O el Sr. Dickinson?"

"No podemos decirle a mi Abuelo –se volverá loco," dijo Tyson.

"Creo que sería mejor si lo mantenemos entre nosotros," Kenny dijo con lógica, "si alguien mas se entera, especialmente alguno de los adultos, harán un alboroto. Además, no creo que el Sr. Dickinson esté muy feliz de que estuviera jugando con las bestias-bit," agregó con culpa.

"No te preocupes Jefe," dijo Tyson palmeando un poco al pequeño por la espalda, "no fue tu culpa, incluso si Kai piensa eso, fue un accidente. De cualquier modo, será cualquier cosa. Kai puede ir por mi a la escuela el lunes, ¡mientras yo flojeo por aquí!"

Tyson sonrió a todo lo que podía, sin darse cuenta de los otros, otra vez, intercambiaron miradas.

"Emm Tyson, aún recuerdas que estás en el cuerpo de Kai, ¿cierto?" preguntó Max, y Tyson asintió, viéndolo como si dijera '¿acaso me veo tan tonto?'

"Bueno entonces, no puedes andar por aquí precisamente, si no queremos que nadie se de cuenta del cambio. Vas a tener que ir a la casa de Kai, y bueno, vivir su vida," Max continuó, haciendo un pequeño gesto.

Pareció que alguien hubiera golpeado a Tyson.

"¿QUÉ? ¡No voy a ir a ese lugar! Especialmente no con ese enfermo de poder psicópata que recibe el nombre de Voltaire. O en el caso de Kai; abue-"

"Termina esa oración y muere, Tyson." Se escuchó una voz.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Kai en el marco de la puerta, con ira en sus (**N/A: Bueno de Tyson- un poco confuso, ¿no?**) facciones y sus puños cerrados.

Tyson se pasmó, "¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes Kai? Ni siquiera te ha tratado como persona alguna vez."

"¿Y tú que diablos sabes?" Kai espetó y Tyson hizo una mueca.

"Lo que sea," dijo Tyson, antes de tomar una larga respiración, "no quiero vivir en tu casa."

"Bueno, tampoco quiero vivir en la tuya," reprochó Kai, "pero por lo que he oído parece que voy a tener que hacerlo, hasta que el cerebrito se imagine como regresarnos a la normalidad," dijo apuntando a Kenny con su pulgar, quien se ruborizó.

Ray se levantó y molestó, "Kai, eso no fue muy amable," dijo mirando a Kai, quien le hizo frente a Ray, a pesar de que era más pequeño que él.

Max brincó entre los dos y levantó las manos, "De acuerdo, voy a ser el réferi. ¡Tranquilícense y estrechen manos!"

Kai le lanzó una mirada mezquina a Max, mientras Ray bajaba la cabeza antes de sentarse de nuevo.

"Perdón Max. Creo que los ánimos van a estar muy calientes los siguientes días," Ray dijo, "¡Pero! Tenemos que improvisar algo. Ahora- Tyson, mañana por la noche vas a tener que ir a la casa de Kai por esta noche, al menos, puedes quedarte aquí--"

Tyson bufó y musitó, "Ahora necesito permiso para estar en mi propia casa."

Ray se molestó con él antes de continuar, "Kai vas a tener que vivir aquí como Tysn e ir a la escuela por él el lunes (**N/A: Recuerden que es sábado**) con Max y Kenny, no te preocupes ellos te ayudarán-"

Kai imitó a Tyson y mutó, mientras musitaba, "Genial, voy a ser vigilado por dos mocosos."

"¡KAI!"

"Hn."

Max sonrió. Era tan extraño ver a dos personas tan distintas estar e el cuerpo de otro, pero era divertido. ¿Que mas se puede esperar del hiperactivo chico?

Ray suspiró, "Sé que esto suena muy fácil, pero espero que los dos sepan que esto no va a ser tan simple como se escucha."

Tyson sonrió, "¡Awww! Vamos Ray, ¿qué tan difícil es actuar como Kai? Ve que puedo hacerlo."

Y con eso se levantó y se fue a una esquina del cuarto, todos los ojos sobre él, ahí se recargó contra el muro, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y les masculló algo.

Ray, Max y Kenny estallaron en risas mientras el Kai real masculló también, haciendo que las risas de los otros se incrementaran. Tyson se separó del muro, se sentó y rió con los otros, antes de que Max mirara a Kai.

"Vamos Kai, ¡déjanos ver como actúas como Tyson!"

Kai gruñó, '¡realmente piensan que esto es divertido!'

"Hn, no estoy seguro si pueda actuar tan retardado como Tyson."

Tyson dejó de reír, "¡HEY!"

Kai sonrió, molestando a Tyson aún mas.

"Sólo recuerda Kai; puedo desquitarme si quiero hacerlo ¡Ahora soy más grande que tú!"

"Si, pero aún eres, y siempre serás, el pequeño y bobo Tyson."

Tyson bufó y murmuró 'imbécil'.

Ray sonrió, "De acuerdo, silencio ustedes do. ¿Así que quedó claro todo? Actuarán como el otro hasta que hallemos solución, ¿bien?"

"¡DE ACUERDO!" Tyson gritó felizmente mientras Kai dijo 'hn'.

"Bueno, será mejor que vaya a casa y busque algo de equipo y herramientas para reparar a Dizzi," dijo Kenny poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la puerta.

"¡HEY JEFE! Iré contigo!" gritó Max siguiéndolo fuera del cuarto, "¡podemos pasar por la tienda y comprar algunos dulces!"

Los otros tres chicos escucharon a Kenny gruñir, Max ya era lo suficientemente activo sin azúcar.

"Correcto, bueno voy a empezar a preparar la comida ya que tu Abuelo está afuera," dijo Ray y se dirigió fuera del cuarto, aunque un minuto después asomó su cabeza por la puerta, "emm, y traten de no matarse, ¿si?"

Kai y Tyson se sentaron en silencio por un rato. Kai estaba mirando sus pies, maldiciendo en su mente mientras Kai lo veía.

Después de cinco minutos mas o menos, Kai, irritado levantó su cabeza y miró a Tyson, "¿POR QUÉ me estás mirando?"

"¿Uh? Oh, no me di cuenta que lo hacía," respondió apenado, mientras Kai giraba los ojos. "Me estaba preguntando ¿qué debo hacer si tu Abuelo empieza a hablarme? Por que en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, no le tengo precisamente aprecio."

"Me he dado cuenta," dijo Kai, "si no le hablas, entonces él no te hablará… o ni siquiera se dará cuenta de tu presencia," agregó con la mirada baja.

A pesar de que Kai había estado en el cuerpo de Tyson como una hora, él ya había dominado el mantener la normal cara feliz sin expresiones, y la normalmente animada voz sin emociones.

Pero, de pronto Tyson se percató de un dejo de tristeza en la fría voz y la mirada miserable que pasó por su cara.

"¿Él- te ignora?" preguntó Tyson dudando, queriendo una respuesta desesperadamente, pero no queriendo irritar a Kai.

"Si, bastante," respondió Kai, con la voz firme y fría otra vez.

"Bueno, ¿con quien hablas entonces? Tienes sirvientes, ¿no? ¿Hablas con ellos?"

"No hablo con nadie en esa casa."

Tyson miró a Kai quien se había quitado la gorra y la sujetaba por la viscera.

'Me pregunto como consigue no hablar con nadie toda la semana,' pensó Tyson.

De pronto Kai miró a Tyson, quien fue afortunado que la simpatía que estaba sintiendo por Kai no se notara en su cara, y decidió hacer unas preguntas.

"Tu Abuelo no va a hablarme todo el tiempo, ¿o si?"

Tyson rió, "Nah, solo dile que estás haciendo la tarea y te dejará solo. Aunque, trata de hablar aunque sea un poco con él, ¿si?"

Kai no respondió, en vez de eso pareció darle una buena mirada al gusto de Tyson por la ropa. (**N/A: Creo que la ropa de Tyson es horrible en la primera serie.**)

"¿No tienes ropa con mejor gusto?" preguntó.

"¿Que rayos tiene de malo mi ropa?" dijo Tyson viéndose herido.

"No uso shorts, o colores brillantes." Kai respondió simplemente.

Tyson rezongó, "Tengo un par de jeans negros allá," dijo, "pero no tengo playeras negras."

"Hn, con eso estará bien."

"Supongo que no hallaré ningún short o playeras amarillas en tu cuarto, ¿verdad?"

"Nop."

"Lo suponía."

----------------------------------- **Esa noche- digamos como a las nueve**----------------------------

El Abuelo de Tyson había regresado un par de horas atrás, y para la sorpresa de todos, Kai había conseguido hacer un acto convincente. Cierto, no había estado muy platicador pero puso una enorme sonrisa para el Abuelo Granger, y comió al menos tres platos repletos. Aunque admitió haberlos devuelto quince minutos después en el baño, aún así Ray, Max, Kenny y Tyson se aseguraron que 'Abue' no se diera cuenta.

"Te sientes un poco mejor, ¿Kai?" preguntó Max mientras se sentaban en la sala viendo una película.

"Hn."

"Tomaré eso como un si."

"¡No puedo creer que hayas consumido toda esa comida!" dijo Tyson animosamente, "Sólo pude comer un plato por que tenía que actuar como tú ¿Cómo consigues comer tan poco?"

"Cállate Tyson,"

Tyson masculló. Él también había hecho una Buena actuación como Kai, aunque dramatizó de mas un par de veces.

Después de la película, los chicos comenzaron a alistarse para la cama. Kai se había colocado aprisa la pijama de Tyson, aunque se veía muy molesto. Normalmente dormía con una playera holgada y sus boxers. Una pijama de rayas azul y blanco **NO** eran su estilo. Se deslizó en su futón aprisa y cerró los ojos.

Kenny, Max y Ray estaban también en sus futones, lentamente se fueron quedando dormidos uno tras otro.

Pero Tyson había estado en el baño los últimos veinte minutos.

Originalmente había ido a lavarse los dientes y su cara. Pero, después de deslizar el jabón por su cara, se miró al espejo y se confundió. Las marcas en la cara de Kai no se habían quitado.

Sujetando la barra de jabón de nuevo, Tyson la pasó por las marcas, solo que ellas no que quitaron.

'¡Maldito Kai!' pensó Tyson, '¿Qué es lo que haces? Las marcas y coloreas con marcador permanente'

Después de tallarse furiosamente por quince minutos, usando diferentes tipos de limpiadores Tyson finalmente tomó el pulidor de la regadera (**N/A: Ya saben esa cosa como piedra que usas para remover la piel muerta**), y siendo tan estúpido como es, la pasó sobre las marcas en la mejilla de Kai.

Tyson siseó por el dolor, '¡ARGHHHHH! Creo que no debí haber hecho eso'

Se miró de nuevo al espejo y se sorprendió.

Le había hecho una cortada en su piel y estaba sangrando, no mucho, pero un hilillo de sangre escurría de ella.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Tyson fue que la marca no se había quitado. La cortada estaba en el centro de la marca más grande de su mejilla derecha, y toda la piel alrededor de ella estaba azul.

"¿S-sson tat-tatuajes?" se preguntó sin creerlo.

Tyson siempre había pensado que Kai usaba pintura, si, para un chico de 14-15 (**N/A:**Kai casi tiene quince en este fic y el resto son como un año más chicos que él) era un poco extraño, ¿pero por que alguien se tatuaría esas marcas en la cara? No tenía sentido.

Tyson finalmente se fue a su futón, con la cabeza repleta de preguntas.

------------------------------------ **La mañana siguiente** ---------------------------------------------------

Kai se despertó durmiendo de ó un ojo y se encontró con su propia cara mirándole. Por un momento cayó en shock, pero recordó.

'Genial, aún estoy en el cuerpo del zoquete,' pensó Kai sentándose, '¡Urgh! Incluso consigue roncar como normalmente lo hace.'

Cierto, Tyson estaba durmiendo en un extraño ángulo, roncando tan fuerte como el motor de un jet.

Kai se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

"¿K-Kai?"

Kai se dio la vuelta para toparse con la cansada cara de Ray bostezando.

"Deberías regresar a la cama, son solo las 6:20, se verá sospechoso si 'Abue' te ve, Tyson es incapaz de levantarse tan temprano," dijo Ray sonriendo un poco.

"No puedo dormir con el ruido que él está haciendo," dijo Kai mirando con odio a Tyson, molesto de que su cuerpo estuviera en una posición tan ridícula.

"Supongo que estás en lo correcto," dijo Ray sonriendo "sólo procura no toparte con 'Abue'".

"Si veo al sr. Granger, le diré que no me estaba sintiendo muy bien."

Ray vio a Kai dirigirse al baño y suspiró.

Kai era el único en el grupo que llamaba al 'Abue' sr. Granger. El viejo hombre había insistido que le llamaran 'Abue'. Incluso los White Tigers, quienes lo habían conocido por breve tiempo, le llamaban así. Mientras Kai parecía pensar que llamar al alguien que no estaba relacionado con él 'Abue' era completamente inapropiado.

-------------------------------------- **Un par de horas después **----------------------------------

Tyson se había despertado con el olor de waffles que se coló por el dojo. Afortunadamente 'Abue' había salido desde temprano así que Tyson fue capaz de comer tanto como quiso, y Kai tan poco como deseó.

A causa de los eventos del día anterior, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Kai, que no debían entrenar ese día. Max y Ray se hallaron un poco aburridos y comenzaron una pequeña batalla en el jardín mientras Kenny trabajaba en Dizzi.

Tyson veía la batalla entre Max y Ray, hasta que divisó a Kai sentado, con los ojos cerrados, bajo un enorme árbol en el jardín y se acercó a él.

Antes de que Tyson abriera la boca, Kai le espetó "¿Que quieres?"

"Solo quería preguntarte algo," dijo Tyson inocentemente.

Después de un momento, cerró los ojos otra vez, "Adelante."

"¿Por qué tienes estas marcas tatuadas?" preguntó Tyson.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron de golpe y miró a Tyson, parecía enojado, pero mas preocupado que otra cosa.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó Kai.

"Estas marcas en tu cara," dijo Tyson, tocando su mejilla, no se dio cuenta de las confusas emociones que escaparon de las barreras de Kai, "siempre pensé que eran pintura, pero anoche me di cuenta que eran tatuajes. ¿Por qué te tatuaste esto en la cara?"

"¡Yo no lo hice!" espetó Kai enojado.

Tyson giró su cabeza confundido, el cabello de Kai caí sobre su cara, "¿Quién lo hizo?"

"¡No es de tu incumbencia!"

"Bueno, por que dejarías que alguien-"

"¡Sólo **OLVÍDALO** Tyson!" Kai gritó de repente, poniéndose de pie y yendo molesto hacia el dojo, Max, Ray y Tyson se le quedaron viendo.

"¡Whoa! Parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana," Tyson dijo quedamente, pero Kai lo esuchó.

Con la mano en la puerta, Kai se dio la vuelta y le gruñó a Tyson, "¡Si, y tu estabas al lado!" antes de entrar.

Tyson se enfureció y otra vez musitó, 'imbécil'.


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia del capítulo. Lenguaje algo... no apropiado. No mas.

Capítulo 3 –Escuela:¡Whuhu!

Kai golpeteaba sus dedos sobre la mesa. Para todos los demás, se veía tan indiferente como normalmente lo hacía, pero por dentro estaba preocupado.

'No sé si pueda con esto,' pensó, 'Tyson atrae mucha atención mientras que yo lo odio. ¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a decirle a todos sus amigos?'

Tyson estaba teniendo también una batalla interna. 'Cuando vea a Voltaire debiera pasarme de frente. ¡No! Lo golpearé justo en la nariz. ¡No! entonces metería a Kai en problemas. ¡Lo tengo! ¡Le diré algo increíblemente astuto! ¿Pero qué?'

Eran dos horas antes de que el grupo acompañara a Tyson hacia la mansión Hiwatari, y la tensión comenzaba a hacerse notar. Tyson quería hacerle preguntas a Kai sobre como debía comportarse y actuar, pero el chico de ojos carmesí estaba aún enojado por la pelea de la mañana, y no lo iba a escuchar. Además del hecho que estaba lanzando pestes al mundo por tener que ir a la escuela al día siguiente.

Ray estaba ocupado cocinando. Realmente lo que quería era escapar de la tensión. Prácticamente podía sentirla. Kai veía con gesto asesino a todo aquel que osaba hablarle, y Tyson estaba hablando realmente rápido y moviendo aprisa los dedos. Si Ray no supiera la verdad hubiera creído que Tyson tomaba drogas.

Kenny estaba sentado otra vez en una esquina tratando de reparar a Dizzi, mientras Max estaba sentado un poco lejos de la TV, vigilando a todos con la boca levemente abierta.

Tyson empezó a morderse la uñas. Entonces a golpetear con ellas. Después su pie. No se dio cuenta que Kai le lanzaba irritadas miradas desde el otro lado del cuarto. Finalmente espetó.

"¡Podrías **POR FAVOR **dejar de hacer eso!" Kai le gritó, "me estás volviendo loco."

Tyson se veía no tener ni idea por un momento, antes de que su propio genio estallara, "bueno, si hablaras conmigo y me dijeras de tu vida y como vivirla, no estaría tan nervioso, ¿o si?"

"¿De qué hay que estar nervioso?" respondió Kai.

"Oh de nada, solo de ese pequeño hecho ¡de que voy a vivir con un **psicópata** por los siguientes días!"

Kai se puso de pie de un brinco y gruñó, "¡Sólo cierra la boca y vive con ello!"

Tyson también se puso de pie cuando Ray entró corriendo al cuarto.

"¡Siéntense y dejen de pelear! ¿¡¿¡Por favor!?!?"

Max miró lejos de la TV, "Vamos chicos, cálmense, todos estamos nerviosos."

"¿Por qué estarías nervioso?" Tyson preguntó contrariado, "Soy yo el que va a vivir con ese caótico-enfermizo maniá-"

Tyson no tuvo oportunidad de finalizar su oración, mientras Kai se iba contra él y lo golpeaba justo en la quijada.

"¡KAI!" gritó Ray sorprendido mientras Tyson perdía el balance y caía directo al piso, sujetando su cara.

Kai se inclinó al frente y sujetó a Tyson por su bufanda, poniéndolo de pie, "Lo digo en serio Tyson, mantén la boca cerrada con respecto a mi Abuelo, ¡o te la voy a a romper!" levantó el puño otra vez.

Ray se fue hacia el frente y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kai, alejándolo hasta que estuvo fuera del alcance de Tyson, quien simplemente estaba atontado.

"¡Cálmate Kai!" Ray le suplicó mientras peleaba con el chico más pequeño.

"¡Aléjate de mi Ray, o también te romperé la cara!" Kai protestó, tratando de lanzar a Ray lejos de él.

De de repente sus piernas se entrecruzaron y los dos cayeron al piso, pero, Ray no dejó ir a Kai.

Max estaba cerca, queriendo ayudar, pero Kai estaba moviendo sus piernas peligrosamente por todos lados, no podía ni acercarse. Kenny aún estaba en su esquina, se asomaba por encima de su laptop rota, viendo a los dos chicos pelear, mientras Tyson aún se veía aturdido.

Kai rodó y consiguió a golpear a Ray en sus 'partes delicadas'. Pero su victoria fue corta, ya que Max aprovechó la oportunidad para ocuparse de las piernas de Kai, sentándose en ellas y presionando a Kai contra el suelo. Kai peleó pero se dio cuenta que en el cuerpo de Tyson, no podría contra los dos. Dejó de pelear y miró con odio a Ray, quien le regresó la mirada.

"Eso," Ray gruñó, "¡_realmente_ dolió!"

Kai sonrió con desprecio, "Debilucho."

Ray se contuvo de golpear a Kai, en vez de eso respiró profundamente y soltó sus hombros.

"¡Vete a tu cuarto, ahora!"

Kai se veía frustrado por el hecho que Ray estuviera ordenándole, y haciéndolo tan indulgentemente como si fuera una clase de niño de cinco años. Se sentó y cruzó sus brazos. "¡Como si fuera a hacerlo!"

Ray apretó los dientes, "¡Bien, así lo quisiste!" espetó. Se acercó a Tyson (aún sin palabras) y le quitó la larga bufanda blanca, Kai lo vio intensamente. Pero antes de que Kai supiera que lo había golpeado, Ray pasó la bufanda alrededor de él, sujetando sus brazos a los costados y atándolos.

Max suprimió una risa, Kai estaba siendo atado por su propia bufanda, realmente era un tanto cómico, eso hasta que Kai le dio su infame 'mirada de muerte' la cual, incluso en el cuerpo de Tyson, tenía el mismo aterrador efecto.

Una vez que Ray terminó, le hizo señas a Max para que se acercara a las piernas de Kai, lo hizo. Ray se inclinó, levantando a Kai y rápidamente estaba sobre su hombro.

"¿Que demo-? ¡RAY! ¡Maldición, déjame! ¡Bájame!" Kai gritó mientras Ray lo llevaba fuera del cuarto.

"Si vas a actuar como un niño, entonces te voy a tratar como uno," Ray dijo firmemente.

"¡Te mostraré lo que son niñerías!" dijo Kai entre dientes y comenzó a sacudirse, haciendo que Ray casi perdiera el balance.

Ray respiró profundamente, 'No tengo idea de que me ha detenido de golpearte con un sartén hasta matarte.' Fue al cuarto, donde lanzó a Kai al piso, quien trató de liberarse de su bufanda (**N/A: El ataque de la bufanda asesina IoI**)

"Regresaré a lidiar contigo en unos diez minutos," Ray sentenció antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Kai bufó y se sentó inmóvil, mirando intensamente por la ventana.

Ray regresó a la estancia, donde todo estaba de regreso a la normalidad, Kenny reparando a Dizzi, Max mirando TV, y Tyson… siendo Tyson.

"Tyson," dijo Ray sentándose en el sofa junto a él, "¿podrías por favor tratar de usar la cabeza?"

Tyon le miró aprisa, "¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¡Es él el que necesita ir a Manejo de la Ira!"

"Ya sé que Kai tiene poca paciencia, pero Tyson, fuiste un poco… rudo.

Tyson giró la cabeza, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, ¿no es obvio que Voltaire es un tema sensible para Kai? Le molesta cuando dices esa clase de cosas. Si, quizá son verdad, pero a Kai no le gusta, así que trata de no hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó Ray, casi rezando.

Tyson suspiró, "Si, de acuerdo, supongo que me calmaré."

"Gracias Tyson,"

Ray se levantó y regresó a la habitación. Estaba sorprendido de ver a Kai aún sentado y atado, y exactamente en la misma posición en que lo había dejado.

Kai le miró con odio, "¡Vamos, dame tu sermón y terminemos con esto!"

Ray suspiró, y se acercó para empezar a desatar el nudo de la bufanda, "No voy a darte ningún sermón, solo trata de ser amable, ¿si?"

Mientras la bufanda caía, Kai miró a Ray un tanto sorprendido y salió del cuarto.

Los Bladebreakers caminaban por las calles repletas de las más grandes casas que pudieran haber imaginado. Perdón, no casas, _mansiones. _Tyson se miraba sorprendido con cada una, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían. Miró a Kai.

"¿Tú vives en una de estas casas?" respondió.

"¡Wow! ¡Debes tener un cuarto gigante! Y de todo! Y-"

Kai no escuchó lo que Tyson balbuceaba de los lujos que tenía. La verdad sea dicha, nunca los quiso. Aprendió a vivir con muy poco, esa pantalla de plasma, lo más avanzado en tecnología y camas vibratorias, no estaban en sus áreas de interés.

Finalmente Kai se detuvo afuera de un juego de puertas doradas las cuales resguardaban una enorme mansión junto con dos acres de tierra. Junto a las puertas había un bloque labrado con algo escrito en él.

"Número 13- hogar dulce hogar," Kai musitó para si.

'Mala suerte, 13,' pensó Tyson, 'genial.'

Los chicos se miraron por un minuto, Tyson dudaba de continuar.

"Vamos Tyson, tienes que hacerlo," Ray le dio valor, "estarás bien."

Tyson miró a Kai, "¿Que digo?"

"Nada. Sólo toca el timbre, y alguien contestará en el intercomunicador."

Tyson asintió, se podía ver el sudor en su frente. Se giró y presionó el botón, un leve sonido de interferencia se escuchó.

De pronto una refinada y pretenciosa voz se escuchó desde el pequeño parlante junto al timbre.

"Residencia Hiwatari. Por favor diga su nombre y asunto."

Tyson vio a los otros aprisa, antes de aclarar su garganta, aunque no era capaz de quitar la duda de su voz.

"Soy y-yo, Kai."

"¿Amo Kai? ¡Abriré las puertas de inmediato!"

Y con eso las puertas lentamente se abrieron lentamente y Tyson entró. Mirando alrededor a sus amigos una última vez, se dirigió por el camino empedrado hasta las enormes puertas de roble.

Los otros lo vieron hasta que estaba a la mitad del camino y se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a regresar a casa.

Se detuvieron después de caminar por mas o menos 10 minutos. Max y Ray miraron a Kai.

"¿Estarás bien?" preguntó Max, mientras él y Ray regresaban a su casa, y Kenny se iría a la suya.

Kai cruzó sus brazos, "No tengo cuatro años Max."

Max sonrió, "Ya lo sé. Creo que los veré a ti a Kenny mañana, ¿recuerdan donde nos reunimos?"

Kai y Kenny asintieron.

"Los veo entonces," dijo Ray.

"Adiós chicos," dijo Kenny.

"Hn."

Tyson POV

Oh por dios. Estoy tan nervioso. No creo que sea capaz de abrir esas puertas, ¡son tan grandes! ¿Y si empujo cuando debo tirar de ellas? Oh diablos. Maldito seas Kai, ¿por qué no me dijiste de estas cosas?

Afortunadamente, justo cuando estaba a dos metros de la puerta, uno de los sirvientes la abrió ante mi. ¡Uff!

"Bienvenido a casa, Amo Kai," dijo el sirviente, inclinando la cabeza mientras entraba.

"Emm, si. Gracias. Y hola." Dije nerviosamente, dándole al sirviente una pequeña sonrisa, él me miró extrañado como si pensara que acababa de llegar de Marte o algo así.

Que gente tan extraña, pensé mientras pasaba por el pasillo, el cual debo agregar –era enorme, el sirviente aún me veía con sorpresa.

De pronto me detuve. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el cuarto de Kai? Deja de eso, ¿dónde estaba todo?

"¿Amo Kai?" me di la vuelta, el sirviente ahora estaba cerca de mi, viéndome con sospecha.

"Emm, ¿está, em, está mi Abuelo en casa? " pregunté de la nada, y el sirviente arqueó una ceja, creo que no podía estar más sorprendido.

"El Sr. Voltaire está en su estudio, exigió que no se le interrumpiera. Creo que lo mejor sería que fuera a su cuarto, amo Kai."

"Emm, si, de acuerdo," dije empezando a entrar en pánico mientras los sirvientes aún me miraban.

"Anthony!" una voz se escuchó, y otra persona apareció de una puerta a la izquierda, veía al sirviente junto a mi. "El Sr. Voltaire desea verte."

"Por supuesto, iré inmediatamente," Anthony replicó y se adelantó, mirándome con duda una última vez.

Suspiré aliviado. Gracias a dios, al menos puedo si me perdía nadie me vería. Decidí empezar por algún lado, así que me acerqué a la puerta de la derecha, y me asomé. Era la sala, y como lo adiviné, tenía una pantalla de plasma montada, un sofá y estaba repleto de antigüedades. Cerré la puerta y me apresuré a la de la derecha. Me asomé, suspiré. Había unas enormes escaleras de madera que llevaban al piso de arriba, donde creí debía estar el cuarto de Kai.

Subí las escaleras y me encontré con otro pasillo con puertas, solo mas que el de abajo.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo," me dije y me acerqué a la primer puerta.

KAI POV

Regresé lentamente al dojo de Tyson. Tenía que ir a la escuela mañana en su lugar también –será algo raro. No sé como es que está constantemente tan animado, ni siquiera consume tanta azúcar como Max, así que no entiendo.

Me detuve afuera de la puerta de enfrente, y escuché al Sr. Granger hablando con alguien. Mascullé cuando escuché palabras como 'pequeños' y 'K-man' obviamente refiriéndose a mi. No sé de donde sacó ese anciano que podía entenderme. Fue como en el Torneo Americano, cuando ayudé a ese chico Antonio, el vejestorio trató de hablar conmigo con su 'sabiduría de mayor' Demonios, como si fuera capaz de entenderme, creo que Tyson le siguió después de eso.

Aburrido de esperar afuera, abrí la puerta y quede de frente con el Sr. Granger y… ¿el sr. Granger?

Parpadeé estúpidamente con la boca abierta y vi al Sr. Granger más joven.

"¡Hey chico!" rió, "¿cuál es el problema? ¿Los ratones te comieron la lengua? ¿No estás feliz de ver a tu viejo?"

"Sr. –ee- ¡papa!" tartamudeé. ¡Mierda, casi lo llamé sr. Granger!

El joven sr. Granger y el mayor estallaron en carcajadas, "¡Está tan sorprendido de verte!"

Me sonrojé mientras Bruce se acercaba y me daba un gigante abrazo de oso. Me tensé. ¡Oh dios, aléjalo de mi!

"Hey, ¿estás bien Tyson?" Bruce me preguntó preocupado, sujetándome con menos fuerza, pero aún no me soltaba –no puedo soportar que la gente me toque, mucho menos que me abrace.

Fue peor, Bruce alejó el cabello de mis ojos y levantó mi barbilla para que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

"¿Es… es por que no te he visitado en tanto tiempo?" preguntó.

De acuerdo, tengo que ser Tyson. ¡Así que piensa Tyson! ¿Tyson extraña mucho a su papá? ¿Cada cuando viene a visitarlo? ¡Gah!

Solo asentí, "Si, t-te extrañé mucho, papá." Sentí una sensación caliente alrededor de mi cuello. Nunca pensé que diría algo como eso, jamás.

Mierda. Bruce me abrazó otra vez, "Perdón, Ty, quisiera estar por aquí más seguido," dijo y me llevó al sofá. El viejo sr. Granger nos dio una… mirada _amorosa_ –creo que eso fue de cualquier modo- antes de irse a la cocina a hacer un poco de té.

"Sé que las cosas no han sido de lo mejor, especialmente para ti; no desde que tu mamá… m-murió," Bruce susurró, lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Sabía que la mamá de Tyson había muerto cuando era pequeño, pero siempre se ve tan feliz, ni siquiera hubiera creído que le dolía tanto.

"Pero Ty, prometo que trataré de mejorar las cosas para ti, no quiero lastimarte nuca mas." Y con eso pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi y me jaló hacia su pierna. Y lo extraño es que no pude hacer nada sobre eso, me congelé por completo, por dentro y fuera.

Algo estaba realmente mal.

Aún se me hace difícil de creer que le duela a Tyson, quiero decir, basta ver su cara de tonto… grita estupidez y distracción. Pero creo que le dolía, después de todo era solo un niño.

Pero, eso no era lo que me hacía sentirme incómodo. Era el modo en que Bruce hablaba. No entendí como alguien –incluso un padre- puede ser tan amoroso. Parecía tan anormal… bueno, al menos para mi.

No sé por cuanto tiempo me mantuvo ahí. No me gustó ni una pizca, pero tenía que ser Tyson, y a Tyson le gusta esta clase de cosas, abrazos y emociones –chico raro.

Tres horas después estaba en mi futón., aún pensando en ello y no pude entender por qué. Debía bloquear eso de mi mente. Digo, ¿por qué querría mantener el recuerdo del padre de Tyson abrazándome y siendo afectuoso?

Pero algo me llegó mientras me recostaba sin poder descansar. Quizá él no ve mucho a su papá, pero lo adora y viceversa. Tienen una relación sorprendente, creo. Tyson tiene un papá que lo quiere a morir.

Me ensombrecí en la oscuridad y gruñí.

"¡_Maldito!_"

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con los rayos de sol irradiando por la ventana en toda su gloria. Vi el reloj junto a mi. 6:10 a.m.

Sonreí un poco y me di la vuelta, planeando el día, antes de gruñir.

"Mierda. Tengo que ir a la escuela," me quejé mientras me ponía de pie. (**N/A: No sé mucho de escuelas japonesas y sus horarios, así que voy a seguir el horario que tenemos en Inglaterra**)

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño a tomar un largo baño, dejando que la tibieza del agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo. Era tranquilizante, aunque lavar todo el cabello de Tyson era molesto. Me pregunto como lo hace Rei.

Salí, y una corriente fría me rodeó, Temblé mientras la piel se me enchinaba al salir de la regadera.

Después de secarme comencé a vestirme con las ropas de Tyson más apropiadas que hallé, no esos horrendos shorts y esa playera amarilla.

Entré a la cocina. Esperaba hallarla vacía pero tanto Bruce y 'Abue' Granger estaban sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa. Se notaban sorprendidos al verme entrar. Me detuve ante sus miradas.

"¡Whoa, Tyson! ¿En nombre de dios que te hizo despertarte tan temprano?" preguntó Bruce, doblando su periódico y sonriéndome.

"Er, es que no estaba tan cansado como siempre," repliqué, yendo al asiento opuesto a él y tomando una pieza de pan tostado. 'Abue' Granger se levantó y dijo que salía a practicar kendo.

Asentí y mordí mi pan tostado, sin darme cuenta que Bruce me estaba viendo, con una rara expresión en la cara.

"Tyson… ¿estás seguro que estás bien?" me preguntó preocupado, "sé que no nos hemos visto por un tiempo, pero _tus_ hábitos alimenticios no pueden haber cambiado en ese tiempo. ¿Estás enfermo?"

Lo miré confundido.

¡Oh diablos! Tyson arrasa toda la comida sobre la mesa en tres minutos, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

No muy seguro de que hacer, me encogí de hombros y Bruce suspiró.

"¿Es por lo de anoche? ¿Por que estabas hablando de mamá? Creo que estuve mal al hablar de algo tan doloroso. Sé como es, me duele incluso a mi," dijo, con la mirada baja y triste. No pude hacer otra cosa mas que mirarlo. Creo que esta familia tiene algunos momentos difíciles, saben el dolor de perder a un ser amado.

'¡_Ellos no saben lo que es el dolor!_'

Alejé la otra voz de mi cabeza. La misma voz que había maldecido a Tyson la última noche

"No es eso, no te preocupes," dije, pero no con el entusiasmo normal de Tyson. Bruce sonrió.

"Bueno, como sea, hablando de algo más alegre; ¿adivina quien viene a casa mañana?" preguntó con una sonrisa que crecía. Parpadeé.

"¿Quién?"

La sonrisa de Bruce decreció un poco. Me pregunto si creyó que adivinaría de inmediato.

"¡Hiro, por supuesto!" Bruce rió, "aún recuerdas que tienes un hermano mayor, ¿no?"

Abrí la boca como un tonto. Obviamente no.

¿Desde cuando Tyson tenía un hermano? Nunca lo había mencionado antes, ¡y él _siempre_ está hablando de él y su fantástica vida!

"¡Oh! ¡Ee, e-so es… genial!" tartamudeé, tratando de forzarme a sonreír, aunque al pensarlo sentía que me veía como un transtornado.

Bruce se levantó feliz y me deseó buen día en la escuela.

Me detuve en el puente con Kenny quien había llegado cinco minutos antes, esperando por Max. No podía dejar de molestarme mientras cargaba la mochila de Tyson sobre mi hombro. No puedo creerlo, voy a regresar a la escuela.

Siempre odié la escuela. Cuando dejé la Abadía, mi Abuelo me envió a una escuela pública. No tenía sentido. Ya había completado mi educación mientras estuve en la Abadía, todo, desde matemáticas hasta religión. Normalmente disfrutaba aprender, pero ya que sabía todo eso perdí el interés, y los maestros me consideraron un chico temperamental y rebelde. Y después de algunos incidentes me expulsaron. Aunque baste decir que mi Abuelo NO estaba muy contento. Además de eso, no he estado en una escuela común en casi 10 años.

Finalmente una mata de cabello rubio se dejaba ver viniendo hacia nosotros.

"¡Perdón chicos es tarde!"

"Lo que sea," suspiré, "sólo vámonos."

**(N/A: perdón si me estoy brincando mucho, pero quiero meter un poco de escuela en este capítulo)**

POV Normal

Kai caminaba por el corredor de la escuela, Max y Kenny a cada lado. Mientras caminaban, muchos de los otros chicos agitaban las manos, levantaban sus pulgares o exclamaban "¡Arriba el campeón Tyson!" y algunas chicas solo se reían apenadas y se ruborizaban.

'Cabezas huecas' pensó Kai, difícilmente respondiendo a cualquiera de los 'fans' de Tyson.

De pronto Kai sintió un par de brazos rodearlo por el cuello, y un par de piernas sujetarse alrededor de su cintura.

Casi cayó por la sorpresa, y gruñó mientras trataba de darse la vuelta y ver que clase de maldito infeliz lo había confundido por un caballo.

"¡Ty-kun!" una chillante e irritante voz susurró en su oída, "¿Pensaste en mi proposición? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¡Sé que me estuviste viendo la falda el otro día!"

La persona obviamente era mujer, por lo melosa y animosa que se oía. Se volvió más obvia cuando la chica lo sujetó con mas fuerza, y él sintió su pecho presionarse contra su espalda.

Su temperamento estalló, Kai se giró tan rápido que la chica no pudo sujetarse lo suficiente y salió volando lejos de la espalda de Kai y cayó contra el piso, bragas rosas expuestas.

"¡Marsha!" otra chica chilló, "¿estás bien?"

La chica en el piso, Marsha, se levantó quedando de rodillas y miró con odio a Kai, todos en el corredor se habían detenido y se quedaron viendo la escena, algunos parecían preocupados, otros estaban riendo.

"¡Ty-kun eres un tonto!" Marsha le gritó, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Max y Kenny intercambiaron miradas, manteniendo la respiración, esperando que Kai respondiera, perdiendo la esperanza que no fuera a estallar contra ella.

Kai cerró los puños, "¡Cierra la boca ramera barata!"

Todos se pasmaron mientras que Kenny y Max refunfuñaron.

'Tyson _no_ va a estar feliz!' pensó Max.

'Soy tan feliz,' Tyson pensó mientras rodaba sonriendo.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y nadie le estaba gritando que se levantara a entrenar o algo.

De acuerdo, si, estaba IRACUNDO por tener que ir a vivir en la mansión Hiwatari, pero la ira pronto se evaporó cuando _finalmente_ halló el cuarto de Kai.

¡Era. Gigante!

Así que en ese momento, Tyson estaba feliz, mientras se estiraba a lo largo y ancho de la cama tamaño king-size y con postes en cada esquina de Kai. No podía dejar de sonreír.

'Oh bueno, será mejor levantarme,' pensó Tyson pateando los pesados cobertores lejos de él y dirigiéndose al baño.

Solo vestía una playera holgada y boxers, pero el clima estaba templado y Tyson estaba contento.

Entro al cuarto de baño y se sorprendió. 'Voltaire puede ser un maldito' pensó, 'pero sin duda tiene clase, ¡no puedo negarlo!'

Tyson veía sorprendido el baño de mármol, con tina, regadera, escusado, doble lavabo y espejos… ¡_en el techo!_

Tyson sonrió otra vez mientras se quitaba la playera y se miró en el espejo.

Se perturbó un poco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los cuatro tatuajes cobalto sobre las mejillas de Kai.

'Aún quiero saber como se hizo de ellos.'

Tyson empezó a examinar el cuerpo de Kai, admirando lo bien trabajado que estaba. Los Bladebreakers sabían muy bien que Kai era el más delgado y fuerte de todos, pero nunca se había quitado la playera en frente de ellos, así que no tenían idea de lo bien constituido que era.

Tyson, muy ocupado exclamando sorpresa, nunca se dio cuenta que si se giraba solo una fracción mas a la derecha, podría ver en el reflejo el comienzo de algunas cicatrices que cruzaban la espalda de Kai. Aún así, distinguió una cicatriz en la cadera de Kai.

Tyson la recorrió, pensando. Se veía como si fuera una herida de arma blanca. ¿Cómo lo sabía? (Veía 'Testigo criminal')

Dejando eso de lado, Tyson de pronto tuvo un pensamiento muy extraño. No sabía si reír o sentirse molesto consigo mismo, por que Tyson comenzaba a preguntarse de que tamaño sería el 'paquete' de Kai. (**N/A: Si entienden a que me refiero.**)

'Debería darle una miradita' se cuestionó, '¿me hará gay si miro?'

Discutió consigo mismo, sosteniendo con los dedos la costura de los boxers, extrañándose mas y mas, hasta que…

'¡Olvídalo! Solo le daré una miradita.'

Solo vio por un segundo o dos, antes de dejar que el elástico del boxer regresara a su lugar.

Solo pudo pensar en una palabra cuando vio el reflejo de Kai en el espejo.

"Wow"

* * *

Aclaración de la autora en el capítulo.

**Oh, solo en caso de que alguien se pregunte, Tyson NO es gay, sólo es un adolescente bastante curioso.**

Y bueno, disculpas por la tardanza. Algunas complicaciones externas... creo que ya puedo actualizar más seguido.

GRACIAS de parte de la autora por sus reviews y mías igualmente.

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia.** Lenguaje un poco más fuerte, violencia física...

Uhm... debo seguir poniendo esas advertencias... ¿cierto?

Capítulo 4- ¡No puede ser!

POV Normal

Max y Kenny jalaron a Kai por los corredores hasta el baño de chicos, mientras pasaban a algunos que reían o gritaban "¡Esa fue buena!" refiriéndose a la entretenida escena que acababa de tener lugar.

"¡Kai!" Kenny chilló, jadeando un poco. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?" Kai preguntó indiferente.

"¡¿¡¿Por qué llamaste a Marsha una ramera?!?!"

Kai arqueó una ceja, "¿Quieres decir que no es una? ¿Pudo haberme engañado?"

"¡Ese no es el punto! ¡A ella le encanta Tyson!" Kenny exclamó frenéticamente.

"Bueno, no son de mi agrado los gustos de Tyson, ¿por qué entonces Tyson no sólo va a la zona roja de la ciudad?" Dijo Kai alejándose, mientras Max lo veía.

"Fue divertido, tienes que admitirlo," el rubio sonrió.

Kai lo miró duramente, "No estaba tratando de sonar divertido, sólo estaba diciéndole lo que es," dijo bruscamente.

Max rió, "Vamos, será mejor que vayamos a clases."

Los tres se dirigieron al salón de clases, Kai se quedaba un poco atrás por que no sabía el camino. Cuando entraron, Max y Kenny se dirigieron a las bancas de atrás y le hicieron señas a Kai para que se sentara entre ellos.

Tan pronto Kai se sentó fue rodeado por al menos 8 personas.

"¡Hola Tyson! ¿Has estado mejorando con tu blade el fin de semana?"

"Yo-ee."

"¿Puedo ver a Daagoon? ¿Solo un poquito? ¡Por favor Ty-kun!"

"¿Cuándo es el siguiente torneo?"

"N-no sé-"

"¿Hey Ty, hiciste la tarea? ¡Hilary te freirá si no la hiciste!"

"¿T-tarea?"

Max y Kenny veían nerviosos como Kai se engentaba mas y mas. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo rodeara de ese modo. Normalmente les lanzaba una 'mirada de muerte' y se largaban corriendo.

Kai se sacudió cuando un chico de cabello negro pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kai riendo alegremente.

"Whoa, Tyson –¿estás bien?" el chico le preguntó, sorprendido por su conducta.

"Si, Ty-kun," una chica de coletas preguntó, "estás muy callado, ¿estás enfermo?"

"¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTÁ ENFERMO O NO! ¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA HOY TYSON GRANGER!"

Una gritona voz de mujer sobresalió de las otras en el salón, y la multitud se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a una chica con cabello café a la altura del hombro y ojos cafés. Estaba de pie con sus manos en su cadera, mirando con molestia a Kai.

"Ups," el chico de cabello oscuro dijo alejándose, "Hilary da miedo."

La chica, Hilary, se acercó a Kai, quien la veía sin ninguna emoción mientras ella se acercaba, incluso escuchó a Kenny pasando saliva.

"Así que ya sabes Granger, ¡voy a estar vigilándote como un águila!" Hilary exclamó, "¡sólo por que ganaste ese estúpido campeonato no significa que puedas andar por ahí como si nada!"

Kai arqueó una ceja, '¿quien demonios es está chica?'

"¡Oh, _cariño_! ¿Dónde está tú tonto reclamo?" Hilary preguntó triunfante, sonriendo, pero para sorpresa de mas de uno, Kai devolvió la sonrisa.

"Solo estaba pensando en la idea que la gente con grandes bocas tienen pequeños cerebros, creo que probaste que es verdad… _amor,_" Kai dijo desinteresado, mientras Max se contenía la risa con las manos. Nadie mas se rió, solo parecían sorprendidos que Tyson no hubiera usado su respuesta normal de '¡tu mamá!' de hecho había dicho algo inteligentemente sarcástico.

Hilary bufó, "_¡¿**Yo**_ tengo un cerebro pequeño?! ¿No me estás confundiendo contigo?"

"No, no soy tan retardado. Ahora, si fueses tan amable de sacar tu cabeza de tu trasero, y desaparecer –eso sería maravilloso," Kai dijo, mirando sus uñas, señalando el final de la conversación.

Hilary abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de irse histérica hacia su pupitre al frente de la clase, azotando sus manos en la madera con fuerza.

"Ja, esa fue buena Tyson, no creí que fueras capaz de ganarle a Hilary en una pelea," alguien gritó y Hilary se sintió agredida.

'Tyson es mas denso de lo que pensé originalmente,' Kai dijo para si vagamente mientras veía por la ventana, esperando que el acoso cesara. Imposible. La gente continuaba tratando de hablar con él, y entre más lo hacían, él se retraía mas, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, y ellos se acercaban aún más.

Finalmente, la maestra entró y Kai suspiró aliviado, 'gracias al señor.'

Tyson buscaba en el guardarropa de Kai por algo de ropa que fuera mas –cual era la palabra- _¿normal?_ Sacó un par de pantalones holgados que parecían normales, hasta que vio que tenía cadenas sujetas en los tobillos y cinco pinchos de cada lado (**N/A: Tengo unos de esos**) Tyson resopló disgustado, '¿que demonios?'

Finalmente halló una playera negra y pants gris. Vio la bufanda de Kai que estaba en una silla junto al escritorio, antes de ver hacia fuera.

'Nah, hace calor como para usar bufanda, no sé como Kai la aguanta,' pensó Tyson.

Se estiró y se puso los tenis de Kai para después dirigirse a la puerta. Se detuvo en el pasillo, cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y chocó justo contra… Voltaire.

Kai suspiró por quinceava vez ese día, estaba aburrido, muy aburrido. Max y Kenny se mantenían lanzándole miradas, al igual que muchos en la clase. Obviamente no entendían por que el escandaloso, animado y sociable Tyson Granger actuaba como un completo gruñón.

La atención de Kai fue atraída cuando una bola de papel se dirigió volando a su cara, él la bloqueó. Miró alrededor molesto buscando a quien la había lanzado.

"Wow," alguien susurró, "no sabía que Tyson pudiera moverse tan rápido."

Kai se exasperó, 'estúpido Tyson,'

"¡Hey! ¡Deja de susurrar allá atrás!" la maestra gritó, y Hilary se giró y le lanzó una mirada enojada a Kai como si hubiera sido a él.

Max se inclinó hacia Kai, "Quizá ya te habrás dado cuenta que a Hilary no le agrada Tyson."

"¿En serio?" Kai susurró sarcásticamente en respuesta, "es muy buena ocultándolo."

"¡SR. GRANGER!" la maestra de pronto gritó, "parece que tiene mucho que decir sobre este tema, así que no tendrá problema en venir y responder esta pregunta de algebra en el pizarrón para nosotros, ¿hmmm?"

Kai se ofuscó, ¡solo había hablado una vez!

Hubo algunas risitas entre los otros mientras Kai se levantaba y se dirigía al frente de la clase. Kenny y Max se miraron entre si.

Hilary sonrió, "¡**DE NINGÚN MODO PODRÁ, **él no responderá **eso**! ¡Es muy idiota!"

Las entrañas de Kai parecían hervir, **no** le agradaba esa chica. A pesar de que era de Tyson de quien hablaba (lo cual en algunos aspectos era entretenido) aún así era una perra de primera clase.

Kai sonrió mientras veía la ecuación, 'cosa de nada' pensó tomando el marcador, y colocando la respuesta más rápido que un parpadeo.

La clase miraba shockeada antes de que alguien vociferara "¡**Tenía** que tenerla equivocada!" Otros murmuraron dándole la razón, cosa que hizo que Kai sonriera mas. Sabía que había acertado.

Y Hilary, por la mirada en su cara, sabía que la había tenido bien.

La maestra recuperó el habla, "Errr- b-bien hecho Tyson, eso es… ¡correcto! Quizá debas sentarte."

Kai regresó a su asiento con un aire de superioridad a su paso.

Kenny se mordía las uñas, 'él lo respondió más rápido que yo,' pensó miserablemente.

Mucha gente en la clase veía a Kai, creyendo que había contemplando al lento y estúpido Tyson Granger responder una ecuación de algebra avanzada.

Tyson quedó cara a cara con Voltaire, sin saber como reaccionar. Se quedó ahí, con la boca abierta, mirando al viejo hombre, que parecía hallarlo irritante.

"¡Cierra la boca!" Voltaire le espetó, "¡te ves ridículo!"

Tyson obedeció lentamente. Su mirada se tornó de odio, la cual Volatire le devolvió. Se quedaron así unos minutos, cada uno rehusándose a mirar a otro lado hasta que el otro lo hiciera.

Finalmente, Voltaire quebró el escalofriante silencio, "¿Por qué diablos te levantas tan tarde? Sé que estar con esos idiotas, tus dizque amigos te ha hecho débil, ¡pero pasan de las 11 por amor de dios!"

La ira de Tyson se incrementó cuando Voltaire dijo 'idiotas, tus dizque amigos' y se contuvo de lanzarse contra el viejo, mientras se preguntaba que hubiera hecho Kai en esas situaciones.

'¡AJA!' pensó Tyson, '¡ya sé que hacer!'

Vio directo a la cara de Voltaire con una expresión indiferente y dijo…

"Hn"

Y pasó de largo junto al opulento hombre, celebrando en silencio su victoria. Aunque no duró mucho.

Tyson solo dio cuatro pasos cuando sintió una mano que lo sujetaba por el brazo, y lo hacía girar con fuerza, y se enfrentó a la enojada cara de Voltaire.

"No te atrevas a tratarme con semejante falta de respeto **nunca** otra vez, ¿me explico?" Voltaire reprochó, sujetando el otro brazo de Tyson con mucha más fuerza. Lo sacudió violentamente, "¿Y? ¿Me expliqué?"

Tyson, completamente sorprendido por ese agresivo movimiento, apenas y alcanzó a asentir. Rezó en silencio para que Voltaire lo dejara ir pues lo estaba sujetando con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a perder la sensación en sus brazos.

Pero Voltaire no lo soltó, solo lo sacudió otra vez. "¿Por qué no estás usando tu bufanda?"

Tyson pareció aturdido. ¿Qué importaba si estaba usando la bufanda o no?

"H-hace calor," tartamudeó esperando que satisficiera a Voltaire.

No.

Sólo lo enfureció mas.

Voltaire soltó a Tyson rápidamente, que fue capaz de respirar hondamente, pero se quedó en su garganta cuando Voltaire lo golpeó y cayó al piso, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

"¡Idiota!" Voltaire siseó, "¿por qué tienes que ser tan estúpido? No podemos dejar que la gente **lo vea** ¿o si?"

Tyson se puso de pie, y miró directo a la cara de Voltaire.

"¿Ver que?" preguntó confundido, antes de preguntarse si no era una pregunta estúpida.

Pero eso hizo que Voltaire golpeara otra vez al chico, quien creía era su nieto, otra vez, aunque esta vez, Tyson no cayó, solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Estás probando hasta donde llegará mi paciencia hoy o que? Porque si eso es, una advertencia: ¡**no **lo hagas!"

Y con eso Voltaire lo pasó y se dirigió a las escaleras, a donde se dio la vuelta y le gruñó amenazadoramente. "¿Y? ¡ponte tu maldita bufanda! ¡O no saldrás!"

Tyson vio a Voltaire desaparecer de su vista antes de darse la vuelta, refunfuñando, regresó al cuarto de Kai para tomar la bufanda.

"_'¡Él ni siquiera me habla! Me ignora'_" Tyson imitó a Kai, "pues te estaba hablando y poniendo algo de atención Kai, ¡¿¡¿contento?!?!" Tyson bufó yendo molesto a donde estaba la bufanda.

"¡Apuesto que querías que Voltaire me golpeara!" Tyson acusó a Kai furioso, "sabías que si me veía –bueno tu cuerpo- me iba a pegar…"

Tyson se detuvo lentamente mientras repasaba lo que estaba diciendo. Si Voltaire lo acababa de golpear…

¿Golpeaba a Kai seguido?

El estomago de Tyson se contrajo al pensar en eso. La preocupación halló lugar, pero rápidamente fue superada por la ira. La mera idea de Kai teniendo que ir a casa cada noche le enfermaba, y lo peor, era que ninguno de los Bladebreakers –amigos de Kai- se había dado cuenta, era incorrecto.

"Dios esto está fatal," Tyson suspiró mientras tomaba la bufanda.

_"¡Idiota!" Voltaire siseó, "¿por qué debes ser tan estúpido? ¿No podemos dejar que la gente **lo vea** o si?"_

'¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?' Tyson se preguntó, '¿no quiere que la gente vea algo? ¿Pero que? Algo que normalmente está oculto…? Oculto por… ¡la bufanda!'

Tyson sonrió orgulloso como si hubiera descifrando un acertijo complejo, y se dirigió al espejo, con la bufanda en la mano, '¡de acuerdo Tyson! Una para el equipo –o para ti ¿A quien le importa?'

Tyson se miró en el espejo y miró de lado a lado el cuello de Kai, buscando el más pequeño indicio que le mostrara lo que Voltaire quería mantener oculto.

Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando vio algo. ¿Escrito en negro? En la columna de Kai, un poco a la derecha y levemente cubierto por su playera. Pero ahí había algo.

Tyson se acercó al espejo, estirando su ya de por si cuello tenso, y extendió sus brazos para alejar la playera de Kai un poco hacia abajo para revelar un poco mas del escrito.

No era mucho, pero era pequeño y ya que Tyson lo estaba viendo en el reflejo, tenía que leerlo de derecha a izquierda, lo cual para Tyson, requirió un poco de tiempo.

Finalmente, la cara de Tyson se llenó de sorpresa y horror cuando entendió lo que Voltaire quería mantener oculto. Si alguien lo hallaba, él y quizá ese temible Boris, estarían en muchos problemas.

Ahí, teñido con negro en la espalda de Kai, estaban las palabras.

**Propiedad de **

**BioVolt**

Kai respiró profundamente cuando el aire fresco golpeó en su cara. Era el descanso y nunca había estado tan feliz de salir.

Kenny de pronto se veía muy feliz.

"¡Tendremos una prueba de ciencias esta tarde!" el chico pequeño exclamaba contento, mientras que Max gruñía.

"¡No es justo!" Max gimoteó, "¡voy a tener la calificación más baja por que Tyson no está aquí! A menos que…"

Max se dio la vuelta y tiró de la playera de Kai.

"¿Kai, que tan bueno eres en ciencias?"

Kai arqueó una ceja y alejó los dedos de Max de su playera. "Mejor que tú." Dijo simplemente, haciendo que Max se apenara.

Salieron y se sentaron cerca de la entrada principal de la escuela, y Max y Kenny abrieron las bolsas que contenían su comida y comenzaron. Kai miró perdido a la distancia dando sorbos a una botella de agua.

"¿No tienes hambre, Kai?" Max preguntó pasando un bocado de su sándwich.

"Hn."

"Oh."

Kenny y Max intercambiaron miradas por centésima vez ese día. Ellos veían normalmente a Tyson haciéndose el tonto a esa hora del día. Ahora todo estaba anormalmente tranquilo.

"Mmm, Ray y Tyson dijeron que nos encontrarán en el dojo cuando regresemos de la escuela." Dijo Kenny nerviosamente.

"Hn."

Max giró los ojos, 'justo lo que esperaba de Kai' pensó.

'Ay no, ay no, ay no' Max pensaba viendo su prueba, '¡voy a fallar! Y va a parecer que Tyson me vapuleó ¡No es justo!'

Kenny ya estaba escribiendo emocionado, mientras Kai calmadamente leía las preguntas, sonrió de repente.

'No podía ser más fácil.'

Tyson caminaba por las calles con los ojos sobre el piso, su larga bufanda se agitaba detrás de él, cubriendo la escritura permanentemente fijada en la espalda de Kai.

'Propiedad de BioVolt,' pensó Tyson, 'es horrible, es como si creyeran que él es un objeto del que se puede hacer uso y posesión.'

Tyson se dirigía al río donde se encontraría con Ray y de ahí irían juntos al dojo.

"¡Tyson! ¡Hey Tyson!"

Tyson se giró y –hablando del diablo, y éste que se asoma- Ray corría hacia él.

"Hey amigo," dijo Ray, jadeando un poco pero sonriendo, "veo que sobreviviste la noche."

"Si," Tyson dijo desinteresado, "no fue tan malo, pero escucha…"

Con eso, Ray se acercó mientras Tyson lo informaba de la cuestión de la 'bufanda y el tatuaje' y concluyó retirándose la bufanda y mostrándole a Ray las palabras.

"Imposible," Ray susurró, "así que estás diciendo que Voltaire… o Boris… uno de ellos ¿le hicieron esto a Kai?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo."

"Quizá sea una pregunta tonta, pero ¿crees que deberíamos preguntarle a Kai?" Ray preguntó.

Tyson pensó por un momento.

"No…" respondió finalmente. "Si vieras como se sorprendió cuando le pregunté sobre estos tatuajes-"

"¡¿¡¿Eso son tatuajes también?!?!" Ray interrumpió mientras Tyson señalaba las cuatro marcas azules en las mejillas de Kai. "¡Pensé que eran pintura!"

"Eso es lo que pensé, pero cuando intenté lavarlas… bueno no se quitaron. Y cuando le pregunté sobre ellas, se alejó." Dijo Tyson mientras él y Ray doblaban la esquina y vieron el dojo al frente.

"Bueno, creo que estás en lo correcto Tyson," dijo Ray y Tyson le miró sorprendido, no mucha gente creía que tenía la razón… nunca. "Si Kai reaccionó de ese modo, entonces estoy seguro que será peor esta vez. Quiero decir si no nos dijo desde el principio, entonces es obvio que no quiere que sepamos."

Tyson asintió estando de acuerdo, "Correcto, no le diremos nada."

"¡RAY! ¡TYSON!"

El par se dio la vuelta a tiempo para percatarse de una mata rubia que obscurecía su visión y su acceso de oxígeno por un brazo alrededor de sus cuellos.

"Si Max, también te queremos mucho, pero necesitamos respirar," Tyson dijo casi ahogándose.

"¡Ups! ¡Perdón!" Max rió sobándose la nuca mientras se alejaba de Ray y Tyson quienes se masajeaban sus cuellos.

"Está bien," Ray dijo relajadamente, "¿dónde están Kenny y Kai?"

"Abre los ojos y mira," se escuchó una voz seria, y el cuerpo de Tyson apareció a la vista detrás de Max, solo que era Kai. Y junto a él Kenny.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" Ray preguntó a Kai.

"Hn," fue la respuesta de Kai mientras lo pasaba, y Tyson corrió tras él.

Ray miró a los otros dos, "¿Todo estuvo bien?"

"Bueno, si eso supongo," dijo Max dudando, "tan bien como podían ir las cosas."

Ray asintió, "Bien," y siguieron a Kai y Tyson que parecían estar teniendo una pelea en voz baja.

"¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste dónde estaba tu cuarto?" Tyson demandó, "¡tuve que buscar por todos lados! ¡Me vi como un completo idiota!"

"¿Por qué **tú** no me dijiste que tenías un hermano?" Kai espetó, "¡tuve que sentarme y escuchar a tu padre escupir montones de tonterías de tu familia feliz!"

Tyson se detuvo.

"¿Mi- mi papá regresó?"

Kai también se paralizó, 'Genial, ya tenías que regarla justo ahí, ¿o no Kai?'

Kai recuperó su apariencia indiferente, "Si, dijo que tu hermano, Hiro o algo así, viene a casa de visita mañana." Sentenció antes de darse la vuelta y continuar hacia el dojo.

Pero Tyson, quedó paralizado. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos.

'¡No es justo!' pensó, 'no los he visto en mucho tiempo, y finalmente tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos… no voy a estar ahí… Kai lo hará.'

Las lágrimas realmente amenazaban con caer, mientras Tyson las enjugaba tanto como podía, de pronto una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Volteó a ver a Ray que lo veía preocupado.

"Hey Tyson, ¿estás bien?"

Tyson parpadeó, "N-si. Si, estoy bien, gracias Ray."

Kai esperó por los otros para entrar al dojo, obviamente no quería estar solo de nuevo con Bruce y 'Abue' Granger.

Entraron juntos y Kai aprisa se dirigió al cuarto de Tyson mientras Tyson se retrasaba, esperando ver aunque fuera un poco a su papá. Desafortunadamente para él, no lo consiguió. Parecía que era el verdadero Kai, caminaba malhumorado hacia el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él.

"Y," dijo Ray, "la escuela. Díganos, ¿hubo algún problema?"

Kai miraba desinteresado por la ventana mientras Ray lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Finalmente suspiró y miró a Max y Kenny.

"Díganos."

"Estuvo bien, creo," Kenny respondió sacando a Dizzi de su mochila, "bueno Kai estuvo un poco callado."

"¡¿¡¿Un poco?!?!" Max exclamó y Tyson hizo una mueca.

'Y aquí va Kai a arruinar mi reputación,' pensó.

"Bueno, de acuerdo, _muy_ callado," Kenny continuó, "pero aparte del incidente con Marsha, estuvo-"

"¿Qué?" Tyson espetó dirigiendo su mirada molesta (a Kai), "¿qué pasó con Marsha?"

Kenny y Max se miraron nerviosos uno a otro, Tyson los mataría solo por haber sido los mensajeros del asunto.

"Ehm…"

"¡Vamos! ¡Diganme!" Tyson dijo acercándose a los dos chicos, mientras Ray parecía ansioso.

"La llamé una ramera barata," Kai dijo sin cuidado encontrando su mirada con la de Tyson, la cual al principio era agresiva pero se tornó en una confundida.

"¿La llamaste una qué?" preguntó confundido.

Kai giró los ojos, "Una **ramera,**" y Tyson continuó mirándolo, completamente perdido y Kai hizo el movimiento con los ojos aún más violentamente que parecía que se iban a salir de su órbita.

"¡Una ramera! Ya sabes, prostituta, una cualquiera, golfa, callejera, -**puta**. Como sea que le llamen a las de su clase en estos días," dijo Kai enderezando su espalda.

Max estaba conteniendo la risa de nuevo. Kenny les había dado la espalda, incómodo mientras comenzaba a teclear sobre Dizzi y Ray parecía aturdido, aunque, Max estaba entretenido.

Tyson, por otro lado, estaba en silencio mascando las últimas palabras.

"¿Llamaste. A Marsha. Una. Ramera?" dijo lentamente, con la voz temblando por la rabia.

"¡Whu! Lo captó ¡Denle una medalla!" Kai replicó sarcásticamente.

"BAST-"

"¡TYSON, HIJO! ¿ESTÁS EN CASA?"

Los cinco chicos se pasmaron al escuchar los firmes pasos dirigiéndose al cuarto. Tyson y Kai se miraron uno a otro, la ira se evaporó de ambos, y cambió por susto, aunque Kai consiguió ocultar el repentino miedo que sintió.

La puerta se deslizó, y en menos de un parpadeo Kai fue engullido en un enorme abrazo de oso por el papá de Tyson, lanzándolo al piso. Entró en pánico pero consiguió controlarse y no encajar su puño en la quijada de Bruce. En vez de eso le devolvió levemente el abrazo.

"¡Uppss!" se escuchó la voz de Bruce al sentarse riendo y revolviendo el cabello de Tyson quitándole la gorra. Kai se incomodó. _Odiaba_ que la gente hiciera eso con su cabello, era tan condescendiente.

Tyson observaba celosamente.

"¡Hey chicos!" se escuchó a Bruce decir animadamente y le devolvieron el saludo. Todos excepto por Tyson, cuya garganta se había quedado seca, así que solo asintió.

(**N/A: Perdón, me estoy saltando partes otra vez, aunque no son realmente importantes**)

Se sentaron y hablaron por un rato, Bruce se la pasó diciéndoles sobre su investigación con las bestias-bit que tres de ellos hallaron fascinante.

Pero Tyson y Kai estaban distraídos. Kai estaba siendo jalado más y más cerca cada segundo por Bruce que lo seguía abrazando, y para mantener las apariencias era incapaz de alejarse. Algo que realmente quería hacer.

Tyson era incapaz de mirar lo que tenía al frente por mas de dos segundos. Se sentía enfermo viendo a su papá siendo tan amoroso con alguien que no era él. Alguien que _debía _ser él. Trataba de enfocarse en diferentes áreas del cuarto, aunque siempre era atraído de nuevo por la escena que no podía tolerar.

Finalmente, se levantó. Bruce dejó de hablar y todos voltearon a verlo.

"Baño," dijo aprisa, con la garganta hecha un nudo por alguna razón.

"De acuerdo chico," dijo Bruce amigablemente, "apresúrate. Estarán entrenando pronto, ¿no? Tienes que poner a estos flojos en forma. Especialmente a éste," rió jalando a Kai en un abrazo aún mas fuerte y besando su cabeza. Tanto Tyson como Kai parecían que querían llorar. Aún mas Tyson.

Asintió y se apresuró a salir del cuarto mientras sentía una picante lágrima detrás de sus ojos y para el momento en que había llegado al baño, ellas ya estaban cayendo.

Tyson sujetó el lavabo mientras más lágrimas caían, como cristales plateados por sus mejillas. Suprimió el gimoteo, sabiendo que los muros no eran muy gruesos.

'No puedo soportarlo. ¡Él es mi papá! No puedo sentarme ahí y verlo con Kai así.'

Pasó saliva y miró al espejo.

Sonrió de pronto al ver el reflejo de Kai. Sus ojos eran grandes y rojos, llorar realmente hacía a Kai parecer un niño inocente.

Sujetó una toalla, limpió sus ojos y nariz, y se preparó, esperando que los otros no adivinaran que había estado llorando.

Tyson respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la habitación.

Algunas horas después, Max y Kenny se habían ido a sus casas y Ray, Tyson y Kai se quedaron.

Afortunadamente para Tyson, después de que regresó a la habitación su papá se había ido a preparar la comida, así que no tuvo que verlo queriendo a otro niño. Tyson y Kai no se habían mirado entre sí durante todo el entrenamiento.

Y afortunadamente para Kai, durante la comida Bruce y 'Abue' Granger desparecieron por diez minutos o mas, tiempo en el cual fue capaz de cambiar su plato con el de Tyson (bueno Ray los cambió ya que ni Tyson o Kai levantaron la mirada lo suficiente como para hacerlo) así que no tuvo que pasar otra noche con su cabeza en el baño, devolviendo todo.

Ahora, Ray y Tyson estaban listos para irse, se despidieron de los Granger y de Kai, y empezaron a alejarse.

"¡Ah! Espera un segundo," dijo Tyson, "¡olvidé mi lanzador!"

"De acuerdo, te espero aquí," Ray contestó mientras Tyson se apresuraba a llegar al jardín trasero.

Una vez ahí, divisó su lanzador en el piso junto al pequeño estadio. Se acercó y lo tomó, quedando atónito cuando escuchó unas voces.

"Sabes, Ty, realmente te extrañé," se escuchó la voz de Bruce. Tyson no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste al escuchar esto.

Se acercó un poco y vio la puerta de su cuarto abierta, y se encontró con lo que menos quería ver.

Bruce, _su_ papá, sentado en un futón junto a Kai, que parecía incómodo mientras Bruce lo abrazaba con fuerza.

"¡Y Hiro vendrá mañana! Sera grandioso estar juntos otra vez, por que, tu mamá siempre está con nosotros." Dijo Bruce con tristeza, pero estaba sonriendo.

Kai se tensó con esa última parte, y Bruce lo malentendió. Acercó a Kai casi hasta que su cara estaba hundida casi en su pecho.

Tyson miró esto, con lágrimas de nuevo en sus ojos, '_mamá…_'

Finalmente, Bruce soltó a Kai, palmeando su espalda y dejando el cuarto.

Kai suspiró con alivio, cosa que hizo enojar a Tyson y se levantó de golpe, vio a Kai acercarse a la puerta y abrirla, quien se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio a Tyson de pie en el jardín trasero.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Kai.

Tyson levantó su lanzador, "Olvidé esto," espetó.

"Hastiado, ¿no?" Kai siseó.

Tyson no sabía lo que hastiado significaba, pero probablemente no era agradable viniendo de Kai, y eso lo llevó a hacer su siguiente movimiento.

Tyson se acercó a Kai y lo empujó fuertemente en el pecho. Kai retrocedió y pegó contra el muro del dojo. No fue el empujón más fuerte que hubiera recibido, pero tomó a Kai por sorpresa y miró con odio a Tyson.

"¡Idiota!" dijo casi como un susurro, "¿por qué hiciste e-"

"¡Te odio!" Tyson interrumpió como con veneno, "ese es mi papá y tengo que verlo _queriéndote_ ¡cuando debería ser yo!"

Y con eso se dio la vuelta y salió furioso del dojo para encontrarse con Ray, dejando a Kai sorprendido y aturdido.

Después de unos minutos de mirar la esquina por la que Tyson había desaparecido, la mirada de Kai se fue a sus pies.

"Si," susurró para si mismo, "él es _tu_ papá y él _te_ ama. Sé agradecido Tyson, no todos tenemos ese lujo."

* * *

De acuerdo, las cosas van arreglándose en mi rutina (bendito fin de año escolar) y puedo ser capaz de actualizar más rápido. Mil saludos **GRACIAS** por sus reviews/comentarios. ¿Verdad qué es buena esta historia?

La autora les manda unas gracias enormes por sus comentarios, y bueno, no está por demás que yo lo repita. Ah! soy tan feliz.

Saludos y nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Secretos revelados

Después de la discusión entre él y Kai, Tyson llegó iracundo a la mansión Hiwatari con un humor del infierno. Dejando detrás a Ray completamente atónito y asustado pues parecía que Tyson estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza cuando trató de empezar una conversación casual.

Tyson llegó a las puertas del número 13 y presionó con furia el botón del intercomunicador tan fuerte como se pudo.

"Residencia Hiwatari. Por favor diga-"

"¡DEJÉNME ENTRAR!" Tyson rugió al mayordomo en el intercomunicador.

El mayordomo no dudó y abrió la puerta inmediatamente.

Muchos de los sirvientes dentro de la residencia Hiwatari habían trabajado ahí por años, a Voltaire no le gustaban los extraños ni las visitas inesperadas, y estaban muy bien acostumbrados a los arrebatos de Kai. Lo mejor era mantenerse calmado y fuera del camino del chico.

Tyson caminaba por el sendero que llevaba de la entrada y el mayordomo (**no el sirviente Anthony de antes**) estaba abriendo la puerta, Tyson pateó tan fuerte que la azotó contra la cara del pobre hombre.

Sin decir una sola palabra de disculpa, Tyson pasó a lo largo del pasillo, parecía que echaba humo, tanto que hasta era como si se notara; sin darse cuenta que Voltaire estaba de pie en la puerta que llevaba al comedor con una carta de negocios, observando al chico con una ceja arqueada y con una casi… divertida (?) expresión en la ajada cara.

Tyson pasó la puerta abierta dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y las subió de dos en dos, golpeándola con sus pies a propósito, haciendo que el sonido hiciera eco través del vacío del lugar.

Después de que hacer eso por la mansión, Tyson finalmente alentó el paso y llegó al cuarto de Kai. Se lanzó a la cama. Quitándose los zapatos mientras ponía una almohada sobre su cara y gritaba dentro de ella, mordiéndola hasta romperla.

Abajo, Voltaire estaba sentado en su estudio, mirando la carta que había recibido por la mañana de ese día, con un vaso de brandy en su mano. Escuchó el grito apagado encima de él y miró al techo, confundido. Movió la cabeza y le dio un sorbo a su brandy, "Muchacho idiota."

Ray lentamente se dirigió a la casa de Max después de haber estado con Tyson en el dojo ya que Max se había ido antes para hacer su tarea.

Su mente se mantenía en Tyson. El chico de cabello oscuro había estado distraído toda la noche, más quieto y abrumado de lo normal. Y, por supuesto, en el camino de regreso –bueno no había un modo más fácil de ponerlo- Tyson había sido un completo idiota.

Ray empujó la puerta de enfrente, tan quedamente como pudo, Max y su papá habían insistido que podía ir y venir cuando quisiera, pero Ray se sentía incómodo de entrar por su cuenta a la casa de Max todo el tiempo –sentía que estaba entrometiéndose en la familia.

Cerró lo más silencioso que pudo, encogiéndose por los rechinidos de las bisagras. De pronto Max apareció en las escaleras.

"¡Ray! ¿Podrías hacer un poco más de ruido cuando vienes a casa? ¡por un segundo pensé que nos estaban robando!"

Ray sonrió apenado, "see…. Si, Max."

Max movió la cabeza, "¿Qué pasa amigo? Se ve como si hubieras estado pensando muy seriamente."

"Si, eso es lo que he estado haciendo. Vamos, te diré allá arriba."

Los dos chicos subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Max.

Max y Ray tenían cuartos similares. Ambos tenían el espacio suficiente como para albergar una cama individual, una cajonera, un escritorio y espacio para lo que fuera que un chico adolescente acostumbrara tener en el piso.

"Bueno, ¿te diste cuenta que Tyson estaba actuando muy extraño hoy?" Ray preguntó.

Max asintió, "¿así que no fui el único que se dio cuenta de eso?"

"No, bueno me imaginé que era por su papá," Ray dijo mirando por la ventana con tristeza y mirando de nuevo a Max que parecía confundido. "Ya sabes que no lo ve muy seguido, ¿o si? Bruce estaba con Kai. Tyson no ve a su papá muy seguido y ahora que está de visita, Tyson tiene que verlo tratar a otro chico con amor tan fraternal. Debe ser difícil."

Max bajó la mirada, "Si, supongo que debe ser. No sé que haría si tuviera que ver a mi mamá y ella estuviera abrazando a otro chico. Yo… creo que me pondría a llorar."

"Creo que Tyson lo hizo."

"**¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?!**"

"Cuando se disculpó para ir al baño, sus ojos se veían un poco húmedos cuando regresó," Ray murmuró.

"Oh…" de pronto Max rió, "hubiera sido extraño ver a Kai con lágrimas en sus ojos."

Ray sonrió apenado.

"Si, estoy seguro," dijo desinteresado, queriendo regresar al tema anterior, "bueno, justo cuando nos íbamos, Tyson regresó al jardín por que olvidó su lanzador. Le escuché decir algo, se oía enojado, y cuando regresó ¡estaba actuando como un perfecto estúpido! Se la pasó respondiéndome rudamente como Kai lo hubiera hecho. Honestamente creo que él y Kai tuvieron una pequeña discusión allá."

Max sonrió, "Vaya novedad, ¿no?"

"Ja, nada nuevo supongo," Ray rió.

Después de su breve lapso de gritos, de pronto Tyson se dio cuenta cuan hambriento estaba. No había comido todo su plato allá en el dojo y ni siquiera sabía donde estaba la cocina ahí.

Su estomago chilló fuertemente.

"Maldita sea, necesito comida," musitó malhumorado, levantándose y saliendo del cuarto.

Una vez abajo, tan calmado como pudo, se asomó por varias puertas buscando la cocina.

Tyson POV

¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan grande esta casa? ¡No es necesario!

¡GRACIAS A DIOS! Al fin la cocina.

Ay no, ahora a buscar la comida.

¿Por qué necesitan una cocina así de grande? Ya sé que Voltaire es un bastardo avaro, ¡pero vamos! ¡Podrías alimentar un país entero con todo lo que hay aquí! ¿Por qué el refrigerador está oculto en la alacena? ¡WHA! ¡Maldita gente tan confusa!

¿Qué demonios es toda esta basura nutricional? ¿Por qué no pueden tener mantequilla de mani? Mataría por un sándwich de mantequilla de maní.

¡Argh! ¡Estoy babeando!

Aprisa me limpié la boca, mirándome en el tostador, esperando que no hubiera escurrido nada en mi barbilla.

Afortunado. Mientras me concentraba en mi reflejo no me di cuenta de un grupo de platos de porcelana junto a mi. Y cuando finalmente limpié mi cara estiré mis brazos completamente.

**CRASH!**

Mierda. Bien hecho Tyson. Romper una colección completa de platos de porcelana, muy inteligente.

Doble mierda. Se veían muy caros, me di cuenta conforme me quedé mirando los pedazos. Espero que nadie haya escuchado.

Triple mierda. ¿Nada podía salir como quería, no? Voltaire, seguido por Anthony y el mayordomo de un rato atrás entraron a la cocina. Voltaire me veía con furia asesina, sus ojos parecían brincarle cuando vio los platos despedazados en el piso.

Se colocó ante mi, con una mirada que hubiera podido atravesarme la piel. Al menos ya sé de donde la sacó Kai.

"¡Esos! ¡Eran antigüedades!" Voltaire espetó, "¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa?"

Vi los platos rotos y de nuevo al viejo infeliz.

"¿Ups?" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

La cara de Voltaire se enrojeció, sonreí, aunque pronto desapareció cuando él gruñó de rabia y estiró su brazo, mientras me tomaba por el cuello, su otra mano sujetó mi brazo con fuerza.

Voltaire miró a Anthony y al mayordomo., "Limpien este desastre y después sigan con sus deberes. No me molesten por la siguiente hora o mas."

El mayordomo asintió sin cuestionar y se apresuró a buscar un recogedor y una escoba, pero, Anthony se detuvo por un segundo, en el que pude darme cuenta que me lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

De pronto Voltaire me sacó de la cocina y me llevó por el pasillo, donde me hizo verle de frente.

"Me he cansado de tu conducta irrespetuosa Kai," me siseó, "creo que es tiempo de enseñarte otra lección."

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Una lección? ¿Que diablos está planeando? Creo que no va a ser muy bueno para mi.

Voltaire me llevó a una puerta de la que me había dado cuenta antes aunque no había visto que había detrás.

Detrás de ella había una escalera que llevaba abajo, a lo que sólo podía imaginar, era el sótano. Voltaire encendió las luces y continuó, arrastrándome.

Una vez abajo, vi que había cuatro puertas de cada lado de un corredor largo y estrecho. Cada puerta estaba hecha de metal y tenía un cerrojo, me recordó a una foto que vi de unos calabozos en Londres. Pasé saliva.

Voltaire se detuvo mirando cada una de las puertas, decidiendo en cual entrar. Finalmente me llevó a la tercera puerta a la derecha. Abrió el cerrojo para que pudiéramos entrar al cuarto. Abrió la puerta y prácticamente me aventó al interior, choqué con fuerza contra el piso, lastimándome una muñeca.

Me quejé, entonces Voltaire encendió las luces. Esperé a que mis ojos se ajustaran, y cuando finalmente lo hicieron, observé mis alrededores.

Estaba atónito.

Estábamos en un cuarto de mediano tamaño con muros de bloques, para un sótano –casi normal, les doy la razón. Pero este cuarto estaba repleto de cuchillos. Colgando de los muros. Desde pequeñas dagas para cocineros hábiles hasta espadas samurai.

Mis ojos debían haber estado tan abiertos como platos, y para mi sorpresa vi a Voltaire cerrando la puerta y ahora me sonreía como un maniático. Se acercó a mi y me golpeó.

Separándome del piso, sujeté mi mejilla derecha que ahora estaba roja y dolía.

¡Bastardo! ¡En serio que lo mataré!

Bueno, no realmente. Aunque quería pero estaba paralizado por el miedo. Ese cuarto realmente me estaba aterrorizando, la luz se reflejaba en mi de las muchas hojas de los cuchillos y un hombre mucho más grande y completamente loco estaba ante mi con dios sabe que ideas recorriendo su torcida cabeza.

Retrocedí lejos de Voltaire, quien, evidentemente sintió mi miedo, así que dio un paso al frente. Sólo que yo di otro paso hacia atrás, hasta que golpeé el muro, quejándome un poco cuando un daga cortó mi brazo.

Feliz con saber que estaba asustado de muerte, Voltaire se detuvo y se dirigió a un lado, hacia un gabinete de cristal. Mis ojos seguían sus movimientos. Su mano entró a uno de sus bolsillos, sacando una pequeña llave que insertó en un candado y me vio.

"Ahora Kai, te daré un pequeño recordatorio de por qué no debes meterte conmigo," Voltaire sonrió y sacó un objeto del gabinete. En realidad fueron dos cosas.

Estiré el cuello, y alcancé a ver que uno de los objetos era una pobre excusa de cuerda, era delgada y frágil. No tuve oportunidad de ver que era el otro objeto, aunque vi algo plateado.

Voltaire cerró el gabinete y sacó los dos objetos hacia mi. Y pude verlos apropiadamente.

Me sujeté al muro detrás de mi por el miedo, no era una cuerda –era un látigo. Un látigo negro de tres colas.

El otro era un par de esposas.

Traté de moverme, correr, sujetar alguno de los cuchillos que estaban a solo pulgadas de mis dedos. Pero no pude, no creo que hubiese estado tan asustado antes. Estaba temblando visiblemente. Esto solo hizo que Voltaire, que estaba avanzando hacia mi, sonriera con maldad.

Sentí que mi cuerpo recuperaba la movilidad y me dirigí a la puerta, solo que caí al piso aterrado, mientras Voltaire sujetaba esa maldita bufanda que colgaba detrás de mi.

"La puerta está _cerrada_, Kai," sonrió Voltaire, "me viste cuando lo hice."

Oh si.

Voltaje me tomó por el cabello, me puso de pie y tiró de mi hacia un poste de metal que estaba en una esquina alejada del cuarto. Puso mis manos de cada lado, y mas rápido que un parpadeo, las esposas estaban alrededor de mis muñecas, impidiéndome alejarme de ahí. Después Voltaire se puso detrás de mi y yo me giré tanto como pude para verlo.

Eligió una cuchilla del muro y regresó conmigo, una vez mas, estaba paralizado por el miedo. Todo lo que podía hacer era verlo acercarse amenazadoramente y cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, esperando el dolor.

Solo que nunca llegó.

En vez de eso, Voltaire cortó mi playera, y desató la bufanda, lanzando ambas cosas al piso.

Diablos… sabía lo que venía.

Cerré los ojos y en segundos sentí el golpe en mi espalda más doloroso que jamás hubiera sentido. Era agudo y de pronto me pregunté si no había sido electrocutado.

No tuve que pensar mucho en ello, por que Voltaire levantó de nuevo el látigo y lo lanzó contra mi espalda. Sentí mi piel abrirse y la sangre comenzar a brotar.

E igual que la sangre, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. En silencio y casi invisibles, corrieron por mi cara por segunda vez ese día.

Media hora después estaba de rodillas e inclinado al frente, mi cabeza descansando contra el poste y mi respiración era entrecortada y agitada. El dolor había sido tan terrible que se me dificultaba respirar.

Voltaire estaba detrás de mi, con el látigo extendido hasta sus pies. Me veía directo a la espalda, casi podía sentir la molestia visible en su cara.

"Un año atrás podías aguantar diez veces mas que esto," dijo Voltaire, "Te has vuelto increíblemente débil, quizá deba comenzar una nueva rutina de entrenamiento para ti una vez mas," agregó mas para si que para mi.

¿Nueva rutina de entrenamiento? ¿Es _esto_ lo que considera entrenamiento? Entonces **no **quiero estar presente en el examen final.

"Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección Kai," Voltaire habló, "no soy una persona con quien debas meterte, no debes olvidarlo. Si eliges ponerme a prueba otra vez, me aseguraré que duela mucho mas. Y si esa conducta continúa, me forzarás a meterte al **tanque** otra vez."

Espera… ¿el _qué? ¿_El tanque? ¿Y qué demonios es eso? ¿Un Tanque Tigre? ¿Ese que usaron en la guerra? ¿O el tanque es un nombre para algo mas?

Me dolía la cabeza… no tanto como mi adolorida espalda, eso si. No me atrevi a moverme por que sé que gritaría de dolor.

"Te dejaré aquí esta noche," dijo Voltaire sin cuidado abriendo la puerta y saliendo, "regresaré mañana para sacarte, hasta entonces puedes pensar sobre tus acciones."

Y azotó la puerta y le puso el seguro, dejándome, aún con las esposas y exhausto en la esquina.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Kai POV

Odio la maldita escuela. ¿Y saben por qué? Porque hay _gente _ahí. Pero no cualquier tipo de gente. No. Inmaduros, gritones, retrasados mocosos cuya idea de algo risible es tener un concurso de eructos.

Pateé una roca malhumorado.

Quizá hayan adivinado, tenía otro _inapreciable_ día en la asquerosa escuela de Tyson.

Primero fui asediado por, bueno todos, otra vez.

Esa ramera, Marsha y su brigada de perras se mantenían lanzándome miradas de odio.

Hilary trató de acusarme por todas las interrupciones en la clase.

Max y Kenny me veían constantemente como asegurándose que no hiciera nada, incluso insistieron en ir conmigo al baño, hasta que les dije que si lo que querían era ver las partes privadas de Tyson, solo debieron habérmelo pedido. Eso los hizo largarse.

Sonreí un poco recordando eso. Los Bladebreakers son aún unos niños. Quiero decir, hacen desastre por doquier, se quejan como bebés, comen como si no hubiera mañana y lo mas sorprendente que me he dado cuenta… sexo.

Ok, quizá suene raro, ¿no? Pero el año pasado cuando estuvimos en el torneo Americano, rentaron unas películas para pasar la noche, me les uní. Como sea, había una película de clasificación alta que tenía algunas escenas de sexo. Oh por Dios. Fue tan entretenido verlos.

Kenny se disculpó y fue al baño después de dos minutos. Max lanzaba pequeñas risas incontrolablemente diciendo cosas sinsentido como "¡Puedo ver sus bubis!" Ray pretendía verla pero sé que en verdad estaba viendo el muro detrás de la TV, y Tyson, idiota, fue tan obvio que se estaba poniendo caliente, puso un cojín entre sus piernas.

Me reí mientras iba al dojo.

De pronto, sentí un empujón en mi espalda y alguien puso su pie frente a mis piernas, así que tropecé y caí al piso.

"¿Quién-?"

Escuché a alguien riendo y me di la vuelta, un chico mayor estaba casi sobre mi. Se veía como si tuviera veintitantos (**N/A: No tengo ni idea de cuantos años tiene Hiro**) con el cabello a la altura del hombro enmarcando sus atractivas facciones. Me sonrió.

"¿Q'onda hermanito?"

Me sorprendió ver al muchacho. Así que _éste_ es Hiro.

"Ehm… hey." Dije desconcertado, la sonrisa de Hiro disminuyó un poco.

"Empezaré con una disculpa, papá dijo que has estado un poco extraño desde que regresó," dijo Hiro mirándome con tristeza, "así que aquí va… en serio lo siento por no haberte visitado en tanto tiempo."

"E-está bien," murmuré poniéndome de pie.

Hiro sonrió, "¡Oh entonces está perfecto!" dijo, empujándome con fuerza y caí otra vez, se fue corriendo mientras reía.

Gruñí mientras me ponía de pie de nuevo, 'idiota.'

De regreso en el dojo entré y me topé con Hiro, Bruce y 'Abue' en la cocina hablando y riéndose como una familia real, demonios me siento tan fuera de lugar.

"¡Mi hombre más importante!" 'Abue' dijo picándome con su espada de kendo, "¿Cómo se siente tener a todo el equipo completo otra vez?"

Forcé una sonrisa, "¡Genial!" dije tan entusiasmado como pude, recordando la discusión con Tyson la última noche me hizo sentir tenso e incómodo.

Me tallé las muñecas con insistencia, aún estaban rojas por usar las esposas toda la noche.

¡¡¡Toda la noche!!!

Ese bastardo me dejó en el sotáno helado toda la noche y no me dejó salir hasta el medio día del día siguiente. DESPUÉS, ¡dijo que no podía salir hoy!

Así que estaba en la cama de Kai, quejándome cada vez que me muevo. Mi espalda me está matando.

Me duché hace un par de horas atrás cuando Voltaire me dejó salir, pero el agua sólo molestaba las heridas, aunque conseguí deshacerme de la sangre seca.

Sorprendentemente, no fue tan malo como pensé sería. La última noche fue pura agonía, por eso estaba sorprendido que solo algunos latigazos sangraron.

Pero eso no suprimió mi ira contra Voltaire. Ese bastardo, juro que nunca quise matarlo tanto como en ese momento. No sólo porque me golpeó, pues soy positivo debió haberle hecho eso a Kai antes, quiero decir, él pensó que yo era Kai. Así que quizá había golpeado a Kai infinidad de veces.

Gruñí. ¿Qué tipo de persona le hace eso a alguien mas? Especialmente su propio nieto.

Necesito hablar con Kai de esto, pensé.

Pero, olvídalo ¿Qué diablos le diría?

"_Hey Kai, me estaba preguntando ¿cada cuanto te golpea tu Abuelo?_"

Refunfuñé, seguro Kai _me_ golpearía si le preguntaba eso.

Me senté, aunque fue muy doloroso, y me dirigí al baño. Las heridas comenzaban a molestar otra vez.

Me quedé sin playera, con la espalda hacia el espejo, mirando sobre mi hombro inspeccionando las heridas.

El pequeño tatuaje brincó a la vista otra vez.

_'Propiedad de BioVolt' _pensé miserablemente, pobre Kai.

Me sentí terrible, solo ayer le dije al chico que lo odiaba y le grité. Si, estoy en un lapsus de culpabilidad.

De pronto, algo mas atrajo mi atención, y giré la cabeza un poco más viendo con intensidad el reflejo.

Y las vi. Las cicatrices.

Eran tan largas como las marcas del látigo que había sobre mi y adiviné que las cicatrices las provocó el mismo trato. Pero había otras también que pudieron ser causadas por distintas clases de tortura.

¡Psicópatas enfermos, malditos!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¡_Dios! ¡Kai! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Pudimos haberte ayudado, no te hubiéramos visto con lástima ni nada._

_¡Tiene que quedarse todo en su interior! El dolor y violencia que Voltaire me mostró la última noche. ¿Cómo lidia Kai con ella?_

Abrí los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el pecho. Tenía que decirle a alguien sobre esto. Me niegaba a dejar que Kai regresara a ese tormento cuando regresáramos a nuestros cuerpos.

Kai POV

Me senté en la cocina y escuché a los otros Granger hablar. Me di cuenta que se mantenían dándome miradas divertidas como si esperaran que hablara. Quizá eso era. Tyson tiene la boca muy grande.

Después de media hora o mas, 'Abue' salió y quedamos Bruce, Hiro y yo.

"¿Por qué no vamos los tres a algun lado?" Bruce sugirió y mi interior se enfrió.

"Claro," dijo Hiro sonriendo.

Bruce me miró y preguntó, "¿Quieres ir a algún lado Tyson?"

Diablos, no.

"Si, de acuerdo," musité tomando un trago de mi bebida.

"¡Genial!" Bruce exclamó juntando las palmas, "estaba pensando en que podríamos ir al balneario, solíamos-"

De pronto me ahogué con mi bebida, expulsando un poco sobre la mesa y Hiro me golpeó la espalda, podía sentir como mi ojos se llenaban de agua.

"Hey, ¿estás bien Ty?" pregunto Bruce, mientras Hiro masajeaba mi espalda.

"S-si. Sólo que tomé muy rápido."

Bruce rió, "Típico."

No del todo cierto. No soy tan retrasado como Tyson como para ahogarme con mi propia bebida. Fue cuando Bruce dijo la palabra nadar.

¿Nadar? ¿En una alberca? ¿Un tanque enorme de agua?

Mierda.

"Qué pasa Ty," Hiro ironizó, "¿ya se te olvido como nadar?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" espeté, aunque por suerte se confundió con una pelea entre hermanos

Si, sé como nadar. Y hace tiempo era muy bueno. Pero no he estado en aguas profundas (o mas allá de la cintura) por mas de tres años.

Y no pienso intentarlo en mucho tiempo.

"Está hecho," dijo Bruce feliz, "¡iremos a nadar! Hay horarios extendidos toda la semana"

"Ehm… no me siento muy bien como para nadar," murmuré, y Bruce y Hiro me miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Qué? ¡Te encanta nadar! O al menos disfrutas salpicar por todos lados como un tonto." Hiro sentenció.

"N-no me siento muy bien, creo que comi algo echado a perder, hoy…"

Bruce suspiró, "Supongo que podríamos ir mañana" y Hiro asintió, mientras yo gritaba por dentro.

Escondiendo mi ira y (aunque odiara admitirlo) _miedo_, asentí y me fui al cuarto de Tyson.

Me senté en el piso y saqué a Dranzer.

Eso se estaba poniendo peor y peor.

Ray POV

Decidí ir a ver a Tyson. Se _suponía_ que iba a verme otra vez hoy, pero ni siquiera apareció. Probablemente aún estaba de mal humor desde ayer.

Me pregunté de qué diablos habían discutido Tyson y Kai ayer como para que Tyson estuviera tan molesto.

Me detuve afuera de las puertas de la residencia Hiwatari y llamé por el intercomunicador.

"Residencia Hiwatari. Diga su nombre y asunto por favor."

"Em, soy Ray Kon, soy amigo de Ty-Kai. ¿Está en casa?"

"El amo Kai está ocupado y no se permiten visitas por hoy."

"¡Oh! De acuerdo, creo que regresaré mañana entonces."

Miré las puertas por un momento antes de regresar a la casa de Max.

Eso comenzaba a ser extraño.

* * *

Kaixo! bueno, esta semana (o quincena o... lo que sea) fue de actualizaciones de traducciones, hacía siglos que no hacía una doble actualización de traducción, pero he estado dándome de topes con mis historias... hay una azoociación que nomás pareciera que quiere ser zoológico... pido paciencia y extiendo un enorme agradecimiento a quienes han leído/dejado review.

MIL GRACIAS!

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencias: Un poco de habladuría sin sentido, y muchas maldiciones de parte de Kai.

Debemos hablar

"¿No dejaron salir a Tyson hoy?" preguntó Max, de espaldas en su cama mientras jugueteaba con una tortuga lanzándola al aire y atrapándola.

"No, el mayordomo sólo dijo que estaba ocupado y no le permitían ver a nadie," respondió Ray tallándose la frente, "quizá estoy exagerando, pero creo que algo pasó. Digo, Voltaire nunca detuvo a Kai de salir antes –bueno no que sepamos- y quizá Tyson, siendo quien es, ¿y si hizo algo estúpido? No sabe exactamente como comportarse con Voltaire, ¿o si?"

Max se sentó y miró a Ray.

"Así que crees quizá Voltaire –quien- hjizo eso a Tyson?" preguntó un poco confundido.

"Quizá…" dijo Ray.

Por dentro, Ray pensó que quizá había hecho algo peor que solo impedir que Tyson saliera. Especialmente sabiendo lo que Voltaire le había hecho a Kai en el pasado.

_'Propiedad de BioVolt' _

Aún no le había dicho a Max. No sabía exactamente como hacerlo.

Derrotado, Ray suspiró con fuerza.

"Te ves chistoso cuando piensas tanto."

Ray masculló, "Tú te ves chistoso todo el tiempo."

Ray bloqueó la tortuga de peluche que se dirigía a su cabeza y Max se lanzó contra él.

Después de forcejear por unos minutos, los dos cayeron al piso, riendo incontrolablemente, y Ray hasta olvido el problema con Tyson y Kai.

Daba vueltas por centésima vez esa noche, la cara de Kai estaba plagada de tantas emociones. Aunque estaba oscuro y nadie lo vería, trataba de que no se reflejaran en su cara. Si alcanzaba mantener las emociones controladas, pero, tenía miedo de vomitar como ya lo había hecho apenas una hora atrás.

Tratando de ignorar la creciente sensación que se formaba en su estomago, se enfocó en un modo de zafarse para no ir a nadar al día siguiente.

Bueno, hoy, Kai pensó mirando el reloj. Eran casi las dos de la mañana.

'¿Quizá si finjo que estoy enfermo?' pensó Kai, 'a este paso estoy seguro que si pareceré estar enfermo.'

Kai dio la vuelta otra vez y hundió su cabeza en la almohada mientras la golpeaba con sus puños.

'Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido,' pensó, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que se oía como Tyson.

No podía evitarlo, otra lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Tyson sujetó su almohada mientras otra ola de dolor recorría su espalda. Trató de ponerse un poco de crema de sávila sobre las cortadas pero no alcanzaba.

Se sentó en la cama, temblando, y fue al baño, encogiéndose de dolor con cada paso. Tyson sabía que con sólo _mirar _las heridas no iba a hacer que dolieran menos, en vez de eso tenía un deseo mayor de volverse más fuerte… y matar a Voltaire.

'Que idea tan maravillosa,' Tyson pensó sonriendo al espejo sobre su hombro derecho.

Se dio la vuelta aprisa al escuchar un ruido en la puerta del baño, y se sorprendió al ver al sirviente, Anthony, de pie en la entrada. Tyson lo miró con dureza.

"¿Qué?" espetó.

"¿Sabes? O ese látigo se ha hecho más recio con los meses que ha estado en el sótano, o tu Abuelo tiene razón, te has vuelto muy débil," Anthony dijo mirándolo duramente recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Tyson frunció el ceño, "¿Y qué diablos se supone que eso significa?

"¡Oh, vamos Kai! Sólo te tuvo media hora allá y estabas lloriqueando como un infante," Anthony dijo dando un paso.

"¿Y tu punto es?" Tyson gruñó, enfureciéndose con el hombre.

Anthony se encogió de hombros, "Si sospecha que te has hecho débil, te golpeará cada noche hasta que te endurezcas, ¿o ya se te olvidó?"

Tyson quedó en silencio. Acababa de escuchar evidencia que Voltaire había golpeado a Kai antes.

"Así que supongo por tu propio bien, no lo irrites. No sé que te ha pasado los últimos dos días."

"Así que, sólo ve al grano… ¿que estás tratando de decir?" Tyson preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Anthony suspiró, su cabello café caía sobre cara, "Mira Kai, he trabajado para tu Abuelo por ¿qué? ¿Siete años ya? Cada vez que te castiga, no es fácil de escuchar."

Suspiró otra vez.

"Sólo mantén la boca cerrada y has lo que te dice, así no tendrá ninguna razón para golpearte."

Tyson inclinó l cabeza, 'No puedo creer que Kai tiene que vivir con todo esto.'

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Levantó la mirada y se topó con Anthony, que se veía igual de sorprendido que el muchacho no lo hubiera alejado.

"Quizá me dirás que me vaya al diablo… pero, ¿quieres que unte un poco de crema en tu espalda?" preguntó, manteniendo la voz baja.

Tyson lo miró confundido por un momento o mas, antes de asentir, para sorpresa de Anthony.

Quedando frente al espejo, Tyson se inclinó sujetando el lavabo mientras Anthony tomaba la crema y la untaba con cuidado en la espalda del chico. De inmediato Tyson sintió como las heridas comenzaban a enfriarse.

Kai POV

Desperté como a las 5:30 am, no tenía sentido tratar de dormir. No podía sacar de mi cabeza lo de ir a nadar… disculpen, ¿dije nadar? Quise decir ahogarse.

Decidí levantarme, no estaba cansado. Quizá podría entrenar de cualquier modo, he estado falto de ánimo el último par de días.

Me puse una chaqueta sobre mi playera para dormir y salí al patio trasero, temblando un poco conforme el aire fresco de la mañana chocaba con mi piel. Saqué a Dranzer, no la había dejado fuera de mi vista desde el cambio, no que normalmente la deje por ahí.

Coloqué el blade en el lanzador y me acerqué al mini estadio, preparándome para lanzar. Cerré los ojos y tiré del lanzador.

------------ **Flashback** ----------------

POV Normal

Un pequeño estaba de pie, con muy poca seguridad, sobre un enorme plato en una cámara subterránea. Los muros, los cuales alguna vez habían sido del color natural de los bloques, eran de un desgastado negro, lama y suciedad formándose en las esquinas del cuarto, casi como una prisión. La atmósfera era escalofriante; si uno entraba a la cámara, de inmediato se pondría en guardia.

A primera vista, el chico parecía estar solo, pero mientras se acercaba –temblando ante la helada brisa que se paseaba por el cuarto y desesperadamente tratando de suprimir el enorme peso que la inconsciencia comenzaba a ejercer sobre su cuerpo- una voz se escuchó de arriba.

"_Otra vez_"

El chico solo asintió, sus ojos rojos dirigiéndose a una puerta mas arriba en el cuarto donde una plataforma de metal se levantaba alrededor del perímetro del cuarto. Sobre la plataforma, estaba un hombre, vestido de negro, gabardina oscura, con la cara apenas visible, aunque su larga y ganchuda nariz sobresalía de la capucha, junto con un par de gogles de un anormal púrpura.

El chico estiró los brazos. En una mano un viejo lanzador de principiante, en la otra un blade azul, conteniendo un chip de un hermoso fénix –Dranzer.

Uniéndolos, su cuerpo tembló visiblemente por el nerviosismo y el cansancio, lanzó su blade al plato, donde aterrizó casi perfectamente, girando con perfecta dirección y velocidad. El chico sonrió y miró esperanzado al hombre en la plataforma metálica. Rezó por que fuera bien percibido.

El hombre continuó mirando el blade por algunos minutos, observando su rotación y balance, buscando la más mínima falla. De pronto reparó sus ojos en el chico.

"_Mantente practicando._"

Y el hombre se dio la vuelta y salió de la plataforma a través de una puerta detrás de él, la sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente de la cara del chico y fue reemplazada por tristeza y un poco de desesperación.

Trataba tanto. Practicando sin fin, siguiendo cada orden. Aunque lloraba cada noche y deseaba estar en cualquier otro lado en el mundo, una parte de él estaba fijada a complacer a todos sus críticos en ese maldito infierno. Aunque el Director parecía que nunca se daba cuenta de sus talentos y habilidades, sólo en sus fallas y debilidades.

El blade azul voló de regreso a la mano extendida del chico, la cual, de nuevo temblaba. Solo que esa vez lo hacía por furia y frustración.

Dos años. _¡Dos malditos años!_

Por todo ese tiempo es que se había extenuado asimismo tratando de vivir para cumplir las expectativas de otros. Bueno, no mas.

Gruñendo un poco, hizo un juramento, que a partir de ese día, viviría solo para si mismo. Iba a continuar entrenando para ser el mejor, esa era la única razón. Y no importaba cuanto lo odiaran, lo golpearan o trataran de retenerlo, él los superaría.

----------**Fin flashback**----------------

Kai abrió los ojos y observó a Dranzer girando pacíficamente en el plato. Balance perfecto, rotación perfecta, velocidad perfecta, dirección perfecta. ¿Entonces por que sentía que debía mejorar?

Su mente se dejó llevar lejos de su blade mientras pensaba mas en esto, y no se dio cuenta hasta algunos minutos después que su blade había dejado de girar por su falta de concentración.

Finalmente miró hacia abajo donde su blade yacía inmóvil en la mitad del plato.

"Mierda."

Se inclinó para recuperarlo.

------**Flashback**------------

**¡ZAZ!**

La cabeza de Kai pegó de costado mientras su Abuelo lo abofeteaba, una muestra más de castigo diario.

Kai apenas y reaccionó, regresó su mirada a la cara de su Abuelo, quien destellaba furia.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de maldecir?" Voltaire le siseó a su nieto, cuya expresión permaneció inamovible, "¡sólo los torpes y retrasados verbales hablan de ese modo!"

"Jóde-"

**¡ZAZ!**

Kai dejó escapar un quejido levemente audible y miró de nuevo a su Abuelo.

"-te"

Voltaire lo levantó por la playera y lo acercó.

"Escucha Kai," gruñó, "si escucho otra tonta palabra dejar ese indecente hocico tuyo otra vez, me aseguraré que seas incapaz de hablar para siempre."

---------**Fin Flashback**------------

Kai POV

Es verdad, maldigo seguido.

Mucha gente, como mi Abuelo, dicen que la gente que maldice mucho tiene un vocabulario muy reducido, pero no lo veo de ese modo. He crecido siendo forzado a absorber los significados de palabras largas que ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar y puedo decir con orgullo que no soy un idiota verbalmente retardado (no como algunas personas que podría nombrar) –pero maldigo todo el tiempo.

Aunque, tengo una excusa. Habiendo crecido en la Abadía, y (poniendo las cosas muy simples) teniendo una niñez extremadamente complicada, sin duda soy una de las personas más enojadas del planeta, así que tengo derecho a maldecir, y lo hago.

Tyson puede pensar lo que quiera de mi, al igual que todos los demás, para lo que me importa, pero creciendo en las circunstancias en que lo hice te hace ver la vida desde una nueva perspectiva. Cuando veo a mi alrededor sólo veo montones de 'malditos quejumbrosos que sólo quieren joder' quienes me hacen pensar 'muéranse'.

Me senté en el jardín y suspiré.

La cantidad de veces que he querido decirle a Tyson –El suicidio no es tan malo- es increíble, y ahora que estoy atrapado en su horrible cuerpo. Tener gente que me trata bien es algo a lo que me he ido acostumbrado lentamente, pero eso no me cambia. Algunas veces siento que pierdo mas tiempo ignorando las cosas que me hartan que poniendo atención a las que me gustan. La ironía es una cosa maldita.

Pensando de nuevo en mis días en la Abadía y Boris –idiota- con sus programas de entrenamiento sin fin y su insoportable naturaleza; creo que necesito una enorme colección de maldiciones para canalizar todo.

Cerré los ojos.

"_No estás sujetando tu lanzador con suficiente fuerza ¡niño idiota!_"

"¿_Que demonios fue eso?_"

"¿_Y te haces llamar un beyluchador?_"

"_No eres mas que la más patética excusa de soldado que jamás he visto._"

----------- **Flashback **------------------

Sentí una bota con puntas de acero presionarme la nuca y el oxígeno comenzó a disminuir. Hasta que mi visión empezó a oscurecerse sentí que la presión se liberaba y era capaz de respirar otra vez.

"Te lo dije Kai," una voz sonrió, "cada vez que hagas algo equivocado, tienes que ser castigado."

La misma bota chocó dolorosamente contra mis costillas y un fuerte crujido se dejó escuchar a través del cuarto.

----------- **Fin flashback **----------------

Esa era la idea de diversión de Boris. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez todos esos años, supe que había cosas tales como una 'crítica constructiva' y después aprendí que 'el daño autoinflingido no es suficiente para ti' Eso está dirigido para Boris, y quizá a mi Abuelo, los cuales persisten en actuar como lastres.

Me levanté y me dirigí de nuevo hacia adentro, muy envuelto por mis propios pensamientos como para seguir entrenando.

Resumiendo mis pensamientos inútiles e irracionales, creo que si despierto y pienso 'Odio al maldito mundo' una vez mas –quizá comience a aburrirme.

Tyson POV

Me levanté a las… ¿9 am? Que molesto, ni siquiera _quería_ levantarme, pero decidí seguir el consejo de Anthony y no hacer enojar más a Voltaire. Mi espalda se sentía mejor pero eso no significa que no doliera.

Al menos, hoy puedo salir, pero los chicos están en la escuela así que he decidido salir a caminar. Pasaré tanto tiempo como pueda lejos de este lugar.

Caminaba sin sentido por el pueblo, era como medio día y podía decir con seguridad que estoy hambriento –no he comido mucho desde el cambio.

Conseguí hallar un poco de dinero en el cuarto de Kai; le pagaré –quizá. No puedo esperar para ver a los otros, hay mucho que debo de hablar con ellos, bueno Ray, Max y Kenny, no estoy seguro de cómo voy a confrontar a Kai con todo esto.

**¡BAM!**

Justo cuando daba la vuelta a la esquina choqué de frente con alguien mas. Retrocedí un poco, y recuperé el equilibrio, cuando miré hacia _abajo_ hacia la persona con la que había chocado.

Parpadeé varias veces.

"¿Kai?"

POV NORMAL

"¿Y dónde está hoy el bocón?" Hilary demandó.

Kenny y Max intercambiaron miradas.

"Uhm, bueno –él…" Max no pudo continuar.

La verdad era que ni Kenny ni Max sabían donde estaba Tyson, o _Kai_ para ellos. Se suponía que se encontrarían con él en la mañana como era costumbre, sólo que nunca apareció, y Hilary comenzaba a impacientarse.

"¿Y? ¿Dónde está?"

"El sr. Granger se ausentará por hoy," la maestra dijo entrando al salón y escuchando el fin de la discusión, "su padre llamó para decirnos que estaba enfermo."

Max y Kenny se miraron confundidos y Hilary musitó, "Está fingiendo."

Tyson veía algo sorprendido directo hacia Kai. ¿No se suponía que debía estar en la escuela?

Kai estaba con su normal actitud indiferente, y musitó un 'hn' en respuesta.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose unos minutos.

"Emm, Kai. ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?" preguntó Tyson dudando.

"No me dieron ganas."

Tyson frunció el ceño "¿Así que faltaste? Muchas gracias Kai, ¡seré yo quien tenga problemas por eso!"

"No tendrás problemas, llamé de un teléfono público a la escuela y pretendí que era tu papá, les dije que estabas enfermo."

Tyson parpadeó, "Oh… así que ¿qué estás haciendo en este momento?"

"Desafortunadamente, hablando contigo."

Tyson gruñó, '¡dios, es tan irritante!'

Respirando profundamente, tan calmado como pudo, dijo, "Bueno si, ¿pero qué planeabas hacer?"

Kai se encogió de hombros, y pasó de largo a Tyson con rumbo al río donde se conocieron por primera vez. Tyson corrió tras de él y cuando llegaron, Kai se echó de espaldas sobre el pasto y cerró los ojos. Tyson se sentó nervioso junto a él, pensando que diría.

"…¿Kai?"

"¿Hn?"

"Perdón por gritarte el otro día, estaba algo molesto, y no debi haberlo hecho."

…

"Hn"

Tyson giró los ojos, 'Típico'

"… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Hn?"

Tyson hizo una pausa, en la que inhaló mas de lo posible.

"¿Tu Abuelo te odia?"

Kai no respondió. Ni siquiera se movió, y Tyson se irritó por la respuesta de Kai –o deba decir falta de.

"¿Y por qué vienes a preguntar algo como eso?" Kai respondió finalmente.

Tyson supo que Kai sabía exactamente a que se estaba refiriendo.

"Bueno, me pareció que tiene una especie de fuerte disgusto por ti…" dijo Tyson, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

"¿Y eso significa?"

"Me estaba preguntando si él te odia, es todo."

"¿Pagarías por el alimento y ropa para alguien si le odiaras?"

Tyson se hartó de los juegos de Kai, sacudió al otro chico hasta que sus ojos revelaron una bien dirigida 'mirada de muerte' la cual Tyson regresó –aunque la de Kai era mucho más efectiva.

"Bueno," Tyson siseó, de pronto muy enojado, "¡¿¡¿quizá puedas explicarme por que me arrastró al sótano y me latigueó hasta dejarme medio muerto?!?!"

El aire pareció enfriarse de pronto y la cara de Kai no mostraba otra cosa mas que sorpresa y miedo.

"¿Q-qué?"

Tyson se dio cuenta del temblor en la voz de Kai así que se calmó, y miró levemente a la cara del otro.

"¿Te ha golpeado antes?"

Kai no respondió.

"Tomaré eso como un si. Y por lo que Voltaire dijo, fui capaz de imaginar que ha hecho más que golpearte… ¿qué es el 'tanque'?"

De pronto los ojos de Kai se abrieron aún mas y de un brinco se puso de pie, comenzó a caminar aprisa alejándose de Tyson, quien lo siguió de inmediato.

"¡Kai! ¡Por favor dime! ¡Puedo ayudarte!"

"¡Déjalo Tyson!" Kai dijo, con la voz y la cara de nuevo a la dura y fría tesitura, "¡mantén la nariz fuera y la boca cerrada!"

"Pero Kai, ¡de ningún modo voy a dejarte regresar a ese lugar, sabiendo lo que está pasando!" Tyson gritó de pronto.

"¡Nada está pasando!"

"¡Si claro! ¿Y esperas que me crea eso?"

"No me importa de todos modos. Lo que pasa en ese lugar no te incumbe de ningún modo!" Kai se alejó furioso, acelerando el paso.

"¡Kai!" Tyson comenzó a correr, "¡KAI!"

Tomó uno de los brazos de Kai y le hizo darle la vuelta para que le viera de frente.

"Él. Está. Abusando. De ¡TI!"

"No. ¡Él no!"

"¡Deja de protegerlo Kai! ¡No tiene ningún derecho de tratarte de ese modo! No debería tener ninguna clase de derecho sobre ti, ¡no después de lo que te ha hecho en el pasado!"

Kai reaccionó y tomó la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Tyson haciendo que quedaran cara a cara muy cerca.

"¡Tú no sabes nada!"

"Claro que sé algo Kai," gritó Tyson, esperando que se escuchara mas confiado de lo que realmente se sentía, "'Propiedad de BioVolt'. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Vivirías muy feliz y protegerías a alguien que te trata como un objeto que puede ser comprado y vendido? Si eso es cierto, ¡entonces eres increíblemente estúpido!"

A pesar de la ira creciente en ese momento, Kai se contuvo de golpear a Tyson justo en la cara. En vez de eso lo aventó hacia atrás por la bufanda y echó a correr en la dirección opuesta, dejando a Tyson furioso y respirando agitadamente.

Tyson apretó los dientes, "¡Idiota!"

Kai se mantuvo corriendo, sin idea de a donde se dirigía, le bastaba con estar lo más alejado de Tyson. Disminuyó el paso después de 15 minutos de correr y miró a su alrededor, jadeando para calmarse. Estaba en algún lugar del pueblo, reconoció la tienda de dulces a la que Max le había arrastrado junto con Kenny el día anterior cuando iban a la escuela.

Kai revisó su reloj. Eran casi 1:15 pm, así que tenía aún una hora 45 minutos para regresar al dojo.

De pronto se estremeció. Había olvidado lo de ir a nadar.

'¡Maldición!' pensó Kai, 'Voy a tener que pensar en una muy buena excusa.'

Kenny se sentó muy entusiasmado en su banca, la maestra había anunciado que recibirían los resultados de su prueba de ciencias. Pero Max, gruñó incómodo.

Hilary miraba sus uñas, 'Sin duda –tendré la segunda mejor calificación- después de Kenny- en la clase, como siempre' y cautelosamente continuó mascando goma de mascar que tenía en la boca.

La maestra lentamente recorrió el salón, extendiendo a cada uno sus exámenes que ya estaban calificados.

Max se mordía las uñas y levantó la mirada para ver la calificación que había conseguido, 73/100 y comenzó a platicar contento con otro compañero, preguntándole como le había ido. La mayor parte de la clase estaba de pie diciéndose que bien o mal les había ido.

Kenny prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su examen y buscó excitado la calificación, tuvo 94/100. La maestra se detuvo enfrente de ellos y revisó por entre las hojas restantes. Sacó una, y después de mirarla como si estuviera confundida, les preguntó:

"Ya que son los mejores amigos de Tyson, ¿podrían dársela cuando vayan a su casa?"

Kenny asintió y la maestra la colocó en el pupitre. Kenny estaba a punto de tomarla cuando otra mano se le adelantó.

"¡Hey!" Kenny chilló, Hilary lo ignoró.

"Sólo veré lo estúpido es, ¿eh?" ella sonrió fastidiosamente, y miró el papel.

Abrió tanto la boca que la goma de mascar se fue al piso.

"¡No… puede ser!" exclamó.

Max se acercó y retiró el papel de su mano, se quedó viendo incapaz de decir algo a la atónita audiencia. "Tyson obtuvo 98/100"

Tyson vagó miserablemente por un par de horas, no había sido capaz de comer por la pequeña discusión con Kai, y estaba a punto de ir a encontrarse con Kenny y Max en 15 minutos. Jugueteaba con su blade que yacía en su bolsillo mientras se dirigía a la escuela. No había pasado tanto tiempo sin usarlo.

Kai estaba recargado contra un muro. Delante de él veía a muchos niños platicando felices después de liberarse del peso de la escuela. A la distancia, Kai vio una mata de cabello rubio moviéndose en su dirección seguido de un moreno bajito con lentes. Kai dio un paso adelante y esperó que se acercaran.

"Kai, lo hiciste muy bien en el examen de ciencias," Kenny dijo mirando su propia prueba con tristeza, "Nunca había sacado la segunda calif-"

"¡Hey Mira! ¡Ahí está Kai!" chilló Max, diciendo con un poco mas de entusiasmo del que normalmente tenía –fue solo por que estaba cansado de escuchar a Kenny balbucear sobre como Kai lo había vapuleado en el examen.

"¿Uh? ¿Dónde? –¡oh!"

Max dirigió un dedo al cuerpo de Tyson, que de hecho era Kai.

"¡Hey Kai! ¿Qué estás hacienda aquí? La srita. Kincade dijo que estabas enfermo," preguntó Max.

"No me molesté en venir," Kai dijo indiferente.

"Oh"

Kenny se apresuró a sujetarse el pecho y recuperó el aliento. Levantó la mirada y se quedó sorprendido.

"¡Tyson!"

Kai y Max se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Tyson (en la forma de Kai por supuesto) estaba de pie algunas yardas a lo lejos.

Los ojos de Tyson y Kai se encontraron por un momento antes de que Kai los alejara, rezando que Tyson no tratara de continuar la discusión que habían tenido antes.

Tyson miró de nuevo a Kenny y a Max y forzó una sonrisa, "Hey chicos."

Ray los encontró en el dojo.

"Y chicos, ¿entrenaremos hoy?" preguntó entusiasmado sacando a Drigger, que para su sorpresa había sido mejorado. Sonrió. "Una amable señorita de la BBA actualizó mi blade!"

"¡TYSON!"

Todos se pusieron de pie además de Kai que estaba perplejo mientras Hiro se acercaba trotando hacia el dojo. Los ojos Tyson se abrieron mas por la sorpresa y miró a otro lado, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos por ver a su hermano mayor. Kenny, Max y Ray miraron al joven.

"Em- éste es m-mi hermano mayor H-Hiro," Kai dijo con nerviosismo, "ellos son mis compañero de- mis amigos- Kenny, Max, Ray y," miró sus pies y movió la mano, "K-Kai."

Los chicos, con la excepción de Tyson, sonrieron y dijeron 'hola' Pero Tyson ni siquiera miró a Hiro.

"¡Ough, Ty!" Hiro gimoteó, "espero que no estés planeando entrenar hoy, ¡prometiste que iríamos a nadar con papá!"

Los Bladebreakers miraron a Kai.

'Joder,' pensó Kai.

Max, Tyson, Ray y Kenny estaban en la bodega de la tienda del papá de Max, trabajando en sus ténicas con el blade. La mente de Tyson divagaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Voltaire y Kai. Abusaban de Kai y él se rehusaba a quedarse como si nada y dejar que siguieran así. Se quedó con sus pensamientos, el poder de su blade disminuía.

De pronto Max sacó su blade lejos del plato sin ningún problema.

"Tyson, ¿cuál es el problema?" Max preguntó y Tyson levantó la mirada sorprendido, "No te ofendas, ¡pero eso estuvo fatal. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?"

Kenny y Ray miraron cuestionantes a Tyson , y suspiró.

"Chicos, tengo algo que decirles."

Kai se mordía las uñas, tanto que comenzaba a doler.

Estaba en el asiento trasero del carro, mientras Bruce y Hiro platicaban felices en la parte de enfrente. Iban con rumbo al balneario.

Bruce lo miró por el espejo retrovisor.

"Hey chico, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido."

"Estoy bien." Kai dijo con la voz tan forzada que sus palabras se dejaron escuchar con un tono muy agudo que le hizo ruborizarse. Bruce lo miró divertido.

Llegaron al balneario y a Kai prácticamente no le quedaban uñas.

Hizo tanto tiempo como pudo cambiándose, hasta que Hiro llamó a la puerta del vestidor preguntándole si estaba dando a luz o algo. Bufando, Kai siguió a Hiro y Bruce lejos de los vestidores, sintiéndose extremadamente expuesto con los shorts de Tyson.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la alberca, Bruce se sumergió, seguido de Hiro, y Kai se quedó en la orilla inquieto y viendo el agua con desagrado.

POV Kai

Mordí mis labios y temblaba involuntariamente. De _ningún modo_ voy a entrar en esa agua.

"Hey Ty!" Hiro me llamó y me salpicó, "apresúrate a entrar! Está muy tibia!"

Lo que sea. Me asomé a lo profundo del agua, y no pude evitar retroceder un poco.

Hiro salió de la alberca, escurriendo agua y Bruce nadó a la orilla.

"Vamos Ty!" Bruce dijo dando ánimos, "¡has uno de esos estúpidos clavados que te gustan hacer!"

No me movi, sólo continué mirando el agua. Tenía como 6 pies de profundidad, pero era más profundo mas allá, y aún más en el otro extremo.

De pronto sentí un par de brazos rodearme y escuché a Hiro susurrar a mi oído.

"Te daré un empujón para empezar, ¿si?"

Rió mientras me empujaba así que mis pies comenzaron a perder el piso, y empezó a arrastrarme a la alberca. Entendiendo lo que iba a hacer, peleé como loco, olvidando todo. Algunas personas nos veían para ese momento, y pude escuchar a Hiro comenzando a hartarse. Aunque no fue por mucho por que alcanzó a llevarme a la orilla de la alberca. Estiró su brazo y me lanzó al agua.

Sentí como me hundía, y en segundos todo comenzó a girar fuera de control.

_Me forzaron bajo la superficie._

_Senti manos sujetándome por los hombros._

_Grité pero sólo burbujas escaparon de mi boca._

_Mi pecho ardía mientras el oxígeno comenzaba a disminuir._

_Manchas negras comenzaron a aparecer en mi visión._

_Aunque el agua se agitaba –pude ver una cara mirándome._

_Supliqué con mis ojos._

_Antes de que todo se oscureciera y no supe mas._

Rompí la superficie, e inmediatamente escuché a Hiro y Bruce riendo. Aunque se detuvieron cuando nade al lado de la alberca tan rápido como pude y Sali.

"¡Hey Tyson!"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"¡TYSON!"

Los ignoré y me dirigí hacia los vestidores donde me encerré en uno, con el agua escurriendo.

Me senté en el piso y abracé mis rodillas; temblando incontrolablemente. El miedo creciendo en mi interior era incontrolable. Supe que no dormiría nada esa noche.

* * *

Bueno, aquí ya hay una pequeña explicación de que consiste más o menos el terror de Kai al agua, pero faltan muchas cosas por conocer y explicar, mis agradecimientos por sus lecturas/reviews.

La historia se torna un poco más complicada y fuerte, pero es parte de su encanto.

Ikusi arte!


	7. Chapter 7

Algo pasa

Kai estaba afuera de la sala en el dojo escuchando la conversación entre Bruce, Hiro y 'Abue' Granger.

"No entiendo," se escuchó la voz de Hiro, se notaba cansado y un tanto frustrado, "sabía que estaba un poco fuera de si por que no lo hemos visto en tanto, ¡pero está actuando como si ni siquiera quisiera estar cerca de nosotros!"

Bruce suspiró, "Ya sé, no entiendo tampoco. Tyson nunca había sido tan distante en toda su vida."

"¿Qué pasó exactamente?" 'Abue' Granger preguntó.

"Pues se veía incómodo todo el camino hacia el balneario, y cuando llegamos se negó a entrar al agua.

Hiro lo jaló y lo aventó al agua. Esperaba que hiciera una rabieta y fingiera estar enojado como solía hacer, pero en vez eso perdió por completo el control. ¡Nadó a la orilla y se encerró en un vestidor!"

"¿¡¿¡En serio!?!?"

"Si," dijo Hiro, "cuando fuimos a buscarlo, ¡se encerró en los vestidores! No nos abrió hasta como 15 minutos después, y cuando lo hizo dijo que se sentía mal… así que decidimos venir a casa, y él se encerró en su cuarto desde entonces."

"Nunca he visto al pequeño actuar de ese modo," 'Abue' dijo.

"Quizá la escuela lo tiene estresado." Dijo Bruce.

"No lo creo," 'Abue' dijo, "Olvidé decirles que su maestra me llamó para decirme que obtuvo ¡un 98 en su prueba de ciencias!"

"¿En serio?"

"Lo juro, ¡ella lo estaba ovacionando tanto que olvidaba respirar!"

"¿Quizá está tomando drogas?" Hiro dijo de pronto.

"No seas ridículo Hiro," Bruce suspiró, "probablemente es una de esas cosas de la pubertad. Muchos adolescentes se vuelven retraídos a esa edad. Sólo espero que no dure mucho, no puedo soportar verlo de ese modo."

Kai bajó la mirada.

'Genial, arruiné la vida de mi propia familia, y ahora estoy arruinando la de Tyson. Debo estar maldito o algo así,' pensó desdichadamente.

"¿Sabes como quien está actuando?" Bruce dijo de pronto, recibiendo miradas confundidas, "ese chico mayor de su equipo, Kai. Siempre es callado y distante."

Kai ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba apretando los puños contra el muro, pareció que se había paralizado con la última oración.

"Parece estar actuando un poco como el chico-K." 'Abue' Granger dijo pensativo.

"Esperemos que no vaya a traicionar al equipo," Hiro dijo con frialdad, habiendo visto los Campeonatos Mundiales en TV y escuchando de todos los problemas que sucedieron en Moscú.

Kai se alejó del muro y se apresuró a ir al cuarto de Tyson, incapaz de seguir escuchando la conversación. La última parte le pego duro.

Se recostó en el futón y miró a la distancia. Aún estaba temblando un poco después de su problema en la alberca. Odiaba el hecho de estar aterrado del agua, se suponía que no debía temerle a nada.

Kai frunció el ceño en la oscuridad de la noche, 'Créeme cuando hay que estar asustado de la cosa de la que está hecha el 70 por ciento del cuerpo.'

--------------- _Unas horas antes ----------------------- _

"Chicos, tengo algo que decirles…" Tyson comenzó.

Ray lo miró y se encontró con los ojos de Tyson, entendiendo a donde iba la conversación.

"¿Qué?" dijo Max entusiasmado.

Tyson respiró profundamente, "Es sobre Kai… hallé ciertas cosas sobre él, y su vida –en la mansión."

Kenny y Max intercambiaron miradas, y Ray frunció el ceño.

'¿Tyson sabe mas de lo que me dijo?' pensó no quitando sus ojos del chico de cabello oscuro.

"Le dije a Ray un tanto," Tyson continuó sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, "pero hay mas de lo que él sabe."

Max pareció acercarse un poco, y Kenny sacó una libreta y una pluma de su mochila, listo para escribir algo de importancia, ya que Dizzi aún estaba descompuesta no podía grabar la conversación.

"Todo empezó cuando choqué con Voltaire después de mi primer noche ahí. Él-él me golpeó y me dijo que no iba a dejar la casa si no usaba la bufanda que Kai siempre trae-"

"Para hacerlo más corto," interrumpió Ray, acercándose a Tyson y desatando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, "aquí, esto es lo que Voltaire quiere mantener oculto."

Ray invitó a Max y Kenny para que se acercaran, y lo hicieron, lentamente, como si estuvieran algo asustados. Se acercaron hasta que pudieron ver lo que Ray estaba tratando de mostrarles y movieron la cabeza para que pudieran leer el tatuaje.

Los dos pasaron saliva.

"Ay," dijo Kenny, cubriéndose la boca con su mano.

Max, con los ojos muy abiertos, "¿E-es… _real?_"

Tyson asintió, "Al igual que estos," dijo señalando las cuatro marcas.

"¡No puede ser!"

"Es verdad," dijo Ray asintiendo, "trató de lavarlos pero no se quitaron."

"Tyson," dijo Kenny, sacando una cámara digital de su mochila, "déjame sacar una foto de ese tatuaje."

Tyson retrocedió.

"No creo que sea una buena idea, Kenny," dijo Tyson, mientras Ray y Max lo veían entretenidos, "Bueno- es solo… que es el cuerpo de Kai, ¡no sería correcto de nuestra parte usarlo como evidencia o algo!"

"Ya entiendo porque lo dices Tyson," dijo Ray pensativo, "pero-"

"Espera," dijo Max de pronto, con los ojos muy abiertos otra vez, "dijiste que Voltaire te golpeó, ¿cierto?" Tyson asintió, "entonces quizá ha golpeado a Kai antes."

"Exactamente."

Hubo un silencio perturbador en el que los chicos parecían tomar turnos para intercambiar miradas incómodas.

"Tyson…" dijo Ray lentamente, "sé que sientes como si estuviéramos transgrediendo el cuerpo de Kai o algo, pero si Voltaire está abusando de Kai, debemos tener alguna evidencia. No podemos dejar a Kai en ese lugar. Y ésta quizá sea nuestra única oportunidad, pues no es que Kai vaya a admitir abiertamente que abusan de él, digo si es verdad."

Tyson se movió incómodo y los otros sintieron su duda.

"¿Qué?" Max preguntó, y mientras Tyson continuaba mirando sin parar el piso, los otros comenzaron a irritarse, "¡no nos estás diciendo todo Tyson!"

Tyson lentamente levantó la cabeza, mirando a todos, sus ojos pasaron sobre el muro opuesto a ellos, poniendo odiosa atención a las cuarteaduras y basura en la pintura. Finalmente, después de lo que parecían días, se encontró con la mirada de Ray, que parecía ser el más preocupado.

"Voltaire ha estado abusando de Kai," sentenció Tyson.

"Cómo lo-"

"He visto las cicatrices."

Ray lo miró estupefacto, "¿Cicatrices?"

Tyson asintió, "Sobre toda su espalda. Pero, V-Voltaire… me arrastró al s-sótano, y-y…"

Se detuvo, las palabras le fallaban y no importaba cuan desesperadas fueran las expresiones de Max, Ray y Kenny, Tyson no pudo conseguir continuar.

"¡Tyson! ¿Que te hizo?" dijo Ray con la voz teñida de un leve temblor.

Tyson movió la cabeza, "No importa."

"¡No somos estúpidos Tyson!" dijo Kenny, su vocecita un tanto más elevada y más fuerte que lo usual, "¡es obvio que Voltaire te lastimó!"

Tyson levantó la mirada, con los ojos sorprendidos.

"Si, lo hizo," espetó firmemente, "¡y ni siquiera fue la décima parte de lo que le ha hecho a Kai antes!"

Kenny fue tomado por sorpresa y musitó algo. Ray y Max miraron para otro lado aprisa. Tyson inclinó la cabeza otra vez.

"Miren, lo siento" Tyson susurró, "solo quiero hallar mas…"

Ray miró a Tyson, "¿Qué? ¿Sobre la vida de Kai?"

"Si. Siempre ha sido un misterio, y además, necesito encontrar una buena razón para que Kai ya no regrese a esa casa."

Max asintió, "Buena idea… ¿pero le vamos a decir algo de esto a Kai?"

"¡NO!" Tyson casi gritó, "ya lo intenté y no me llevó a ningún lado."

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

Los otros se sorprendieron de ver a Tyson ruborizarse un poco.

"Creo que fui un poco… insensible. Como que le saqué todo de la nada, le pregunté si Voltaire abusaba de él."

Max sonrió, "Pues sí, eso **fue** estúpido. Imagino que ganas no le faltaron de golpearte, ¿no?"

Tyson lo pensó un momento.

"…No –de hecho no, bueno no en el momento. Evitó darme una respuesta directa al principio, después… se quedó quieto y-"

De pronto recordó.

"Voltaire mencionó algo de un 'tanque'."

Ray, Max y Kenny se quedaron en blanco y miraron mudos al cuarto que parecía estar hablando en una lengua extranjera.

"Cuando Voltaire estaba molesto conmigo, dijo que me pondría en el 'tanque' otra vez. Y cuando le pregunté a Kai sobre eso –se veía que estaba asustado…"

Hubo un silencio en el que cada parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos. ¿Kai? ¿Asustado? No parecía algo posible. Él _nunca_ se asustaba. Siempre era el que daba miedo e intimidaba a otros.

"¿Y… que se supone que haremos?" Max preguntó a cada uno de los otros.

Ray y Kenny miraron a Tyson, que parecía el más adecuado, además de la obvia razón que estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Kai.

"No estoy del todo seguro," Tyson comenzó, "pero, solo de una cosa. Voy a hallar mas. Sobre el pasado de Kai, su familia, la Abadía, y como demonios terminó viviendo con un bastardo como Voltaire. Quiero saber todo."

--------------- _Tiempo presente ------------------ _

Tyson estaba en el cuarto de Kai, buscando entre las repisas del callado chico, buscando por algo que quizá se relacionara con su pasado. Y… nada.

Todo estaba muy limpio, Tyson notó. Muy limpio.

Además, no había nada en el cuarto de Kai que sugiriera que ahí dormía un adolescente. No había computadora, videojuegos, DVD, discos, posters.

'Ni siquiera hay una revista porno' pensó sorprendido, mientras sacaba su cabeza después de mirar bajo la cama, 'Digo ¡tiene 14! ¡Casi 15! ¿No debería estar interesado en esas cosas?'

Tyson mismo comenzaba a encontrar difícil evitar que sus ojos se pasearan a la parte alta de los exhibidores de revistas cada vez que se paseaba por ahí.

Tyson bostezó, se estaba haciendo tarde. Podría continuar buscando el siguiente día. Con cansancio, se quitó la bufanda, los pantalones y la playera y subió a la cama de Kai.

Suspiró, quedándose dormido.

'¿Por qué eres semejante enigma Kai?'

Kai estaba en su futón, y Bruce lo veía desde la puerta.

Suspiró. No podía entender por qué su hijo se estaba comportando tan distante, siempre había sido una persona feliz y alegre. Ahora parecía más frío, incluso si era una etapa de la pubertad, le estaba partiendo a Bruce el corazón poco a poco en tan solo los tres días que llevaba ahí.

"Por favor regresa a mi Tyson," Bruce susurró casi inaudiblemente, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los ojos de Kai brillaron en la oscuridad. Le había dado la espalda a Bruce desde que entró, así que el mayor no se había dado cuenta que Kai estaba despierto todo el momento, y por consiguiente había escuchado sus palabras.

Kai miró sin parpadear al muro enfrente de él antes de cerrar los ojos.

------ _Flashback_ -------

"¡TE ODIO!" un hombre joven gritaba directo a la cara de un niño de cinco años.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" el hombre gritó, con lágrimas de dolor y frustración cayendo por su cara, "¡es tu culpa que estén muertas!"

Se alejó del niño, quien tenía aún mas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos rojos, y tomó una maleta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Papá!" el niño lloró, "¡Papá por favor! ¡No quise hacerlo! No quise-"

El hombre estaba moviendo la cabeza, "No importa si querías o no. Lo hiciste. ¡Es tu culpa!"

"¡Papá por favor! ¡Por favor no me mandes lejos!"

"Tengo que. Tengo que Kai," dijo el hombre, mirando al piso junto al niño que lloraba. "Ni siquiera puedo verte. Y-ya no sé como puedo quererte."

"¡NO!" el niño, Kai, gritó histérico, sujetando el pantalón de su papá y se prendía de él.

"¡Papá! Seré bueno, ¡lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo! Lo prom-"

Kai fue incapaz de continuar ya que se ahogaba en llantos, mojando el pantalón de su papá con lágrimas. Su padre no lo consolaba o calmaba. Ni siquiera miraba a su hijo. En vez de eso veía a una tercera persona, que estaba en la puerta del cuarto, junto a él había dos maletas y una valija.

"¿Te lo llevarás ya?" el hombre preguntó al tercero.

El otro asintió. Era el mayor en el cuarto por al menos 20 años, y había estado observando la escena sin emoción alguna.

"¡Aléjate!" el hombre espetó a su hijo, empujando a Kai hacia atrás, quien se tropezó con sus propias agujetas y cayó al piso.

El tercer hombre finalmente se acercó y tomó al niño del piso y lo sujetó. Kai lloró en su hombro, las lágrimas aún caían, como si nunca fueran a cesar.

"Enviaré a alguien para llevar sus cosas en un minuto Susumu," el hombre mayor dijo vagamente, aunque estaba un poco interesado en lo que estaba pasando.

El joven hombre, Susumu, asintió, con más lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos cafés.

"No lo quiero ver… j-jamás." Susumu dijo, su voz temblaba, "así que si después de todo decides que no quieres tenerlo contigo… déjalo en un orfanato para lo que me importa."

El mayor arqueó una ceja, un tanto sorprendido de las palabras de Susumu, pero algo entretenido. Como si fuera a poner a ese niño, que tenía potencial tan impresionante, en un orfanato. Solo un idiota lo haría.

"¿Señor Voltaire?" una voz dijo desde la puerta.

El mayor se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona.

"¿Si?"

"El carro está listo, ¿se irá ya?"

"Si," Voltaire replicó, Kai aún lloraba en sus brazos, "adiós Susumu."

Susumu asintió "Adiós padre."

Voltaire se dirigió a la puerta, cuando finalmente Kai levantó la mirada lejos del hombro de su Abuelo.

"Papá…" suplicó una última vez, con la voz cansada y dolida por todo el llanto. "¡Papá… por favor!"

Voltaire se detuvo, y escuchó la respuesta.

Susumu finalmente hizo contacto visual con su hijo.

Temblando, pero con una voz determinada dijo "¡Nunca vuelvas a mi Kai."

-------- _Fin flashback ---------- _

Sujetando su almohada con fuerza, y cerrando los ojos aún más, Kai evitó con dificultad no llorar en su sueño. Las pesadillas que le plagaban eran dolorosas. Pero lo peor de todo… eran reales.

----------------_ Al siguiente día en la escuela--------------- _

"¡Hey! ¡Hey chicos!" llamó Ray agitando la mano hacia Kai, Max y Kenny que caminaban en su dirección, pero parecían no haberse dado cuenta de él.

"Oh, hola Ray," dijo Kenny y se encaminó detrás de Max que ya se había adelantado hacia el chino, Kai caminaba lentamente y asintió dando a entender que se daba cuenta de la presencia de Ray.

"¿Dónde está Tyson?" preguntó Max soltando a Ray y sobándose.

"Él nos encontrará cerca del dojo," Ray respondió, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a Kai que había estado viendo algo alejado a la distancia.

Kenny y Max rápidamente intercambiaron miradas antes de dirigirse al dojo. Ninguno de ellos había mencionado algo de la plática que habían tenido con Tyson y Ray ayer sobre Kai, y aún así a cada momento que ellos chocaban miradas se daban cuenta que estaba en su mente. Incluso Kai se dio cuenta que habían estado inusualmente calmados ese día y estaban actuando algo extraños.

Comenzaron a andar con Kenny y Max al frente, y Kai muy atrás. Ray estaba quedándose atrás también. Esperaba que pudiera hablar con Kai, esperanzado obtener alguna clase de conversación –lo cual a veces se veía casi imposible con Kai, quien la mitad del tiempo no podía ser siquiera acercado a la comunicación humana- pero valía la pena el riesgo.

Finalmente, Ray estaba caminando a la derecha de Kai después de alentar su paso.

"Hey" dijo Ray, entonces reaccionó que era el peor modo de iniciar una conversación con Kai, debía haber empezado a hablar sobre blades o algo.

Kai le dio una 'mirada de muerte.'

"Hn"

"¿Y… cómo van las cosas en el dojo?"

Kai se tensó visiblemente, y Ray se dio cuenta de la repentina y agitada respiración del chico mayor.

"Bien," Kai replicó con dificultad.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Estoy completo aún, ¿no?" Kai espetó.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡No necesitas ser tan agresivo!" Ray dijo a la defensiva, "sólo que te ves tenso- mas de lo usual- ¿hay algo que te esté molestando?"

Kai quedó en silencio y Ray estudió su cara. Estaba mucho más rígido y tenso de lo usual. Y parecía que al hablar su voz era algo ansiosa, como si estuviera forzando las palabras a salir.

"E-en verdad Ray, estoy bien." Kai respondió finalmente.

Ray no le creyó ni un poco, había un temblor en la voz de Kai que iba contra todo esa fría y sólida voz que acostumbraba.

El grupo se topó con Tyson a dos calles del dojo, y continuaron, Ray ahora caminaba con Max y Kenny, y Tyson decidido ir a hacer un poco de conversación con Kai.

"Hey," Tyson saludó.

Kai giró los ojos 'por amor de dios.'

Tyson se sintió incómodo.

"¿Cómo les fue en el balneario anoche?" preguntó.

De pronto Kai se tambaleó, y Tyson extendió su brazo para sujetar el brazo del otro y así evitar que cayera. Kai recuperó aprisa y se soltó de Tyson.

"Una piedra en el camino," Kai murmuró.

Tyson asintió atontado, con la boca un tanto abierta y continuó viéndolo. ¿Fue por algo que dijo?

Llegaron al dojo con Tyson y Kai en completo silencio, Tyson lanzando curiosas miradas al otro una y otra vez, preguntándose si debía preguntar algo mas, pero sintió que había presionado mucho el día anterior.

"Tyson, ¿eres tú amiguito?" 'Abue' preguntó asomando su cabeza desde la sala mientras ellos entraban.

"Se…"

"Oh que bien, esperaba que me ayudaras por un momento. El resto de los chicos puede empezar a entrenar sin ti."

"… d'cuerdo."

Kai siguió a 'Abue' hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento, mientras los otros se dirigían al patio trasero, donde Max y Ray procedieron a tener un encuentro. Tyson se sentó malhumorado junto a Kenny.

"Alguien anda de gruñón." Dizzi remarcó sarcásticamente.

"Jaja, buena observación Diz-" Tyson se detuvo, y de pronto se quedó viendo la laptop, "¿Dizzi?"

"Si, ése es mi nombre, trata de no gastarlo." Dijo la sardónica bestia bit atrapada.

"¿La reparaste Jefe?"Tyson preguntó sorprendido.

"Aja, dije que lo haría, ¿no?" Kenny dijo complacido, "he hecho los toques finales esta mañana, ¡vamos a trabajar en hallar un modo de regresarlos!"

Kenny sonrió animado a Tyson, pero su gesto decayó un poco cuando vio la expresión del otro.

"Pensé que estarías feliz Tyson…"

"Lo estoy," dijo Tyson, aunque su cara decía otra cosa "la vida de Kai es algo… complicada para mi.

"No te ves muy feliz." Kenny dijo.

"Bueno, es solo que…" Tyson batallaba por hallar las palabras correctas, disminuyó su nivel de voz a un susurro, "incluso si hallas el modo de regresarnos en un par de horas… ¿puedes atrasarlo?"

Kenny se veía sorprendido. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Puedes pretender que no has encontrado el modo de regresarnos? Solo hasta que lidie con algunas cosas."

Kenny aún se veía confundido. "¿Qué cosas?"

Tyson suspiró, "Como estaba diciendo ayer –están abusando de Kai. Necesito encontrar mas de eso-"

"Pero no hay modo de que Kai lo admita."

"¡Sólo quiero alguna prueba!" Tyson interrumpió desesperado, "cualquier cosa que le pueda mostrar al Sr. Dickenson o a la policía –no me importa, algo que lo saque de ese lugar. Y… y quiero saber más del pasado de Kai, _necesito_ saber. Ya he visto mucho como para solo alejarme, ¡estoy así de cerca," midió con sus dedos dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos, "de entenderlo!"

Kenny parecía tener una batalla interna.

"¡Ah! ¡Bien!" dijo al final, "¿escuchaste Dizzi? No sabemos nada, al menos no ahora. Pero Tyson, no puedo jugar a esto por mucho, ¡Kai me matará si no los mando de regreso a su cuerpo la siguiente semana!" **(N/A: Aquí es jueves, para aquellos que no han mantenido un registro de los días. De cualquier modo este es el quinto día en que Tyson y Kai han estado en el cuerpo del otro.)**

"Relájate Jefe," Tyson dijo riendo, sonriendo apropiadamente por vez primera en que sintió como si fueran años, "¡voy a buscar más esta noche!"

"Ehm, ¿chicos?" se escuchó una voz desde la puerta.

El grupo volteó y vio a Bruce en el marco de la puerta, parecía que llevaba un rato ahí, pensando en qué decir.

"Hola, Sr. Granger," dijo Ray cortésmente.

"Por favor, llámenme Bruce."

"¿Dónde está Tyson? ¿Buscando una excusa para brincarse la práctica como siempre?"preguntó Max animosamente, y sacándole la lengua a Tyson mientras Bruce no los veía.

"Él está ayudando al Abuelo," dijo Bruce entrando, "quizá parezca extraño, p-pero… bueno"

De pronto respiró profundamente, "Me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes se ha dado cuenta que Tyson está actuando algo… extraño"

Los otros intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, antes de cada uno dirigiera su mirada de regreso a Bruce.

"Es solo- él ha estado actuando diferente desde que regresó, y me había estado preguntando, siendo sus amigos y todo eso, ¿se han dado cuenta de algo?"

Ellos negaron con las cabezas, no sabiendo que más hacer.

"Oh bien, perdón por haber molestado su práctica chicos," dijo Bruce, tratando de cubrir la decepción en su voz, mientras regresaba.

Kenny y Tyson se miraron.

_-------------------- Tarde esa noche ----------------------------_

Eran como las 11 de la noche, y Tyson se asomaba en el piso inferior de la mansión Hiwatari.

La práctica terminó como a las 7, nada especial había pasado, era sólo el entrenamiento típico antes de que los problemas empezaran.

Desde entonces había regresado a la mansión y encontró que Voltaire no estaría de regreso hasta mañana porque estaba fuera en un viaje de negocios y había solo unos sirvientes en la casa.

Así que era la perfecta oportunidad para ir a husmear por ahí.

Y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Una vez que llegó a la base de las escaleras. Tyson se fue de puntitas al pasillo de entrada y se asomó por fuera de las puertas. ¿Por cuáles ya había pasado?

Trató de recordar. La primer puerta a la derecha daba a la sala, la segunda era justo por la que había pasado. Y la tercera a la derecha dirigía a… Tyson miró a la derecha y recordó a Voltaire arrastrándolo hacia ella. Por supuesto –llevaba al sótano.

Miró por el pasillo de entrada y a las tres puertas de ese lado. La más lejana de la entrada principal era la cocina. Pero Tyson no sabía a donde llevaban las otras dos.

Bueno al menos era más simple de ese modo.

Tyson caminaba justo por la segunda puerta a la izquierda y silenciosamente la abrió.

Comedor, no.

Así que sólo quedaba la primera puerta de la izquierda en el piso de abajo.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Tyson POV

¡Éxito! Era el estudio de Voltaire. Tenía que haber algo ahí cualquier cosa, relacionado con el pasado de Kai aquí. Quizá un acta de nacimiento, información de sus padres, o ¿quizá documentos de la Abadía?

La primer cosa que llamó mi atención en este cuarto, era que estaba impecable. Había un escritorio en la parte más alejada con una silla de enorme respaldo detrás de él.

Había libreros y gabinetes alineados contra los muros, algunos tenían candados en ellos, algo que me intrigó aún más.

Había una enorme ventana a la izquierda de la entrada, que daba una vista del magnífico segmento del patio.

Miré alrededor aprisa, preguntándome por donde empezar, cuando me di cuenta de algo interesante.

A mi derecha, en el muro con la puerta que llevaba afuera del cuarto, había un enorme gabinete de caoba con una puerta de vidrio. Dentro había algo como un enorme rollo, como un tapete.

Era un árbol familiar.

Sonreí, era un buen comienzo.

Me incliné, moviéndome un poco a la izquierda, dejando que la luz de la luna brillara sobre el rollo. La familia Hiwatari parece haber sido una vez enorme, pero muchas líneas pronto desaparecieron y al fondo sólo quedaban algunos nombres.

Me di cuenta del nombre de Voltaire. Fue hijo único y se casó con una mujer llamada Aleksandrina Basilevsky. Tuvieron un hijo.

Susumu Hiwatari.

El padre de Kai.

Me acerqué más, pero retrocedí otra vez cuando bloqueé la luz de la ventana, haciendo que el escrito se volviera ilegible. Acerqué más mis ojos para leer las partes finales.

Susumu se casó con Kira Nuwichi (**N/A: Estoy usando los nombres de los padres de Kai de mi otro fic. Kirstie es una señorita muy poco imaginativa, ¿no? –N/T: su otro fic se llama 'Behind this walls' uno muy bueno aunque aún más rudo que éste. Recomendable-**)

Miré más cerca al nombre de la madre de Kai. Había una fecha de nacimiento… y una de deceso.

Bajé la mirada.

Así que adivino que Kai también sabe que se siente perder a tu mamá.

La fecha de su muerte fue hace como diez años. Así que Kai debía tener cuatro o cinco. Su padre parecía estar aún vivo.

Sonreí con tristeza. Bueno, ahí hay algo mas que Kai y yo tenemos en común.

Miré de nuevo al árbol. Esperaba ver una sola línea dirigida debajo de Susumu y Kira hacia el nombre de Kai.

Pero no había solo una línea… había dos.

Mantuve la respiración y me acerqué mas. Cerrando y reabriendo los ojos muchas veces.

No, mis ojos no me engañaban… Kira dio a luz a dos niños.

El primero fue Kai… y el segundo nació tres años después de él.

'Kohana Hiwatari'

La hermana de Kai.

* * *

Aquí creo que deba hacer una aclaración, sé de mucha gente (contándome entre ellas) que no les agradan esos fics donde le salen hasta primos perdidos a los personajes (qué decir de hermanos) bueno, aquí sí... hay una hermana pero no se dejen llevar por ese 'vistazo' de la 'clásica historia' hay algo más, va más allá. Quienes han leído esta historia en inglés lo saben bien pero para aquellos que puedan decir '¡ay no, tan bien que iba!'

No será 'de esas'.

Y un agregado más, al final de cada capítulo (a partir de aquí) la autora deja una frase que bueno... en verdad son geniales y no del clásico que una podría poner en 'Frases célebres' o 'Citas citables' ...la primera de ellas, me disculpo quizá la traducción no sea lo suficientemente rescatable pero ella usa un inglés británico del norte y es una friega entenderle... (recordando 'GUERRA'). En fin, el mejor intento se hará.

**_Una de las dificultades de la vida es tratar de mantener tu cabeza fuera de tu trasero_**

_**Eso requiere disciplina**_

_**Siempre está tratando de regresar ahí.**_

**Cita de la biblia de **

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	8. Chapter 8

¿Pero cómo?

Tyson miró por mucho tiempo el nombre a sólo un par de pulgadas del nombre de Kai.

'Kohana Hiwatari'

¿Pero cómo era posible? Ellos –los Bladebreakers- debían saber, ¿no?

'Ellos ni siquiera sabían que tenía un hermano…' pensó Tyson, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

'Pero… suena tan extraño…'

De pronto, algo del rollo atrapó la atención de Tyson.

Había una fecha de nacimiento –tres años después de Kai- y… una fecha de deceso.

Tyson tragó saliva, sin alejar los ojos de la fecha. Kohana Hiwatari había muerto una semana antes de su segundo cumpleaños.

Tyson alejó la mirada. Sintió algo muy pesado en su estomago, como una tonelada de ladrillos. Ésa era sólo una herida más que laceraba a Kai, otra cicatriz con la cual vivir.

'Me pregunto como murió' Tyson pensó mientras se alejaba del gabinete y comenzaba a rondar el cuarto con los ojos, 'No puedo preguntarle a Kai… se me hace incorrecto. Además de que me mataría si se da cuenta que descubrí todo esto.'

Tyson se acercó al escritorio otra vez. Sonrió un poco cuando se sentó en la enorme silla de alto respaldo.

Había cajones en el escritorio, trató con todos pero estaban cerrados.

'¡Maldición!'

Entonces trató con todos los gabinetes y escritorios del muro –todos estaban cerrados. Y no había nada remotamente útil en los libreros.

Suspirando en derrota –por ahora- Tyson salió sigilosamente del estudio y fue al pasillo. Revisó que no hubiera nadie antes de lanzarse a toda prisa hacia la puerta que llevaba a a la escalera. Se apresuró a subir hacia el cuarto de Kai, lanzándose sobre la cama.

¿Así que básicamente qué, ahora?

Kai había tenido una hermana que murió cuando tenía un año, y después su madre murió un año después (al menos de acuerdo al árbol familiar). Era un comienzo, pero Tyson podía adivinar que era apenas el comienzo.

Su cabeza era un caos por tantas preguntas y sin suficientes respuestas, lentamente Tyson cayó en un poco confortable sueño.

Kai movía sus dedos sobre el piso del dojo.

Algo estaba pasando. Sabía muy bien que los otros estaban actuando distantes y algo nerviosos durante la práctica, y sintió como si estuviera perdiéndose de algo.

Normalmente, si los Bladebreakers hubieran tenido alguna especie de chiste local, Kai le hubiera importado un bledo, principalmente porque seguramente era tan estúpido e inmaduro como ellos. Pero… parecía que ellos sabían algo importante que le concernía a él, intrigándolo, aunque sería algo que no mostraría abiertamente.

Gruñendo consigo mismo, Kai se giró a otro lado. Si había una sola cosa que odiaba (además de cierta _gente_) era estar confundido. Le gustaba estar en control de si mismo y las cosas a su alrededor, pero el sentimiento de confusión era algo que lo alteraba.

Kai frunció el ceño, "estúpidos mocosos" murmuró.

Kai despertó a la siguiente mañana como a las 6:15 am. Dirigiéndose al baño, donde se duchó y cambió con ropa limpia, se preparó para la escuela. Se miró en el espejo que colgaba dentro del ropero, aplacando el largo cabello azul de Tyson, antes de colocarse la clásica gorra en la cabeza.

Kai POV

Lentamente salí del cuarto de Tyson. No estaba precisamente apurado por tener una _profunda_ y _significativa_ conversación con los Granger, simplemente estar cerca de ellos era agonizante. No puedo evitar sentir que estoy destruyendo la relación familiar de Tyson… pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

Suena algo patético; que no puedo ni siquiera ser amable con alguien mas. Creo que la Abadía aún ejerce poder sobre mi. Todas las veces que Boris dijo que las emociones eran inútiles, y mostrarlas era señal de debilidad… dejó una cicatriz más profunda de lo que pensé.

Suspiré mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, no exactamente seguro de por qué me dirigía ahí, sabiendo que no planeaba comer algo, no que normalmente coma mucho, me acostumbré a eso en la Ab-

¡Agh! ¿!¿Por qué todo lo que pienso se relaciona con la Abadía de algún modo?!?

Detuve mi paso de pronto y respiré hondamente.

------------------------- _Flashback_ ---------------------------

Estaba sentado en el piso frío y polvoso sujetando mi estomago adolorido. No podía evitar que pequeños quejidos escaparan de mis labios resecos –dolía tanto. Mi garganta estaba seca, era doloroso respirar, y pasar saliva no ayudaba; no había fluido en mi boca para pasar.

Miré hacia arriba donde la luz parpadeaba dentro del cuarto pequeño y oscuro. La ventana metálica con barras –como las que ves en las estaciones de policía- permitían pequeños espasmos de luz de la débil lámpara entrando en el corredor desolado que llevaba a mi celda.

La luz ya de por si era débil, pero mi visión estaba fallando, haciendo que todo se viera más borroso y desenfocado. Quizá me desmayaría otra vez pronto, sería la segunda vez ese día, y la onceava desde la semana pasada.

Mi estomago gruñó otra vez, y me quejé por el dolor, sujetándolo más fuerte y cerrando los ojos… cualquier cosa que pudiera calmar el dolor, aunque solo un poco.

Abrí los ojos abruptamente cuando escuché una risa leve pero de maldad desde la entrada de la celda. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de una figura que estaba bloqueando la pálida luz de la lámpara de afuera. Al principio no pude identificar qué era ese obstáculo, mi visión era muy borrosa, pero no importó. En segundos mi sentido común apareció y me di cuenta que debía ser _él_.

"Buenas tardes, Kai," una burlona voz inundó el cuarto, y miré desde abajo al hombre de quien provenía el sonido.

Boris Balkov.

Era pequeño, no sabía mucho de emociones y sentimientos, pero sabía muy bien que ese hombre me enfermaba hasta la médula. Aún así, estaba muy asustado, muy desesperado para mostrarlo.

Tan rápido como pude, me arrastré hasta la entrada de la celda, y sentado en mis rodillas. Sujeté las barras, mirándolo con ojos lastimeros. Mi cara sucia le suplicaba. Él sonrió satánicamente. Eso era exactamente lo que él quería… quería que llorara y le suplicara. Lo odiaba con una pasión extrema, pero era joven e incauto. Le di exactamente lo que quería.

"Señor," supliqué con la voz quebrándose por la resequedad, "señor… ¡por favor!"

Su sonrisa creció, y levantó su mano derecha, en la que sostenía un vaso con agua, lo miré desesperadamente. Estiré un brazo a través de las barras y tomé la parte de enfrente del largo abrigo de Boris con mi pequeña mano.

"¡P-por favor! ¿sólo un poco?" supliqué.

No hizo otra cosa que mirarme y yo le devolví la mirada. Era igual que el modo en que un hombre se burla de su perro con un poco de pollo o algo, moviéndolo enfrente de la cara de la criatura y lo retira.

Solo que Boris no estaba haciendo ninguna clase de movimiento. Se burlaba con sus ojos. Pude ver el brillo maligno, sabiendo que él me quería suplicando aún más antes de recompensarme.

Abrí la boca para suplicarle mas cuando sentí un nudo en la parte trasera de mi garganta. Tosí con fuerza, mi mano dejó su abrigo, mi cuerpo cayó hacia atrás y mi cabeza se fue sobre mi pecho. Batallaba por respirar mientras mi garganta ardía, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que la tos disminuyera.

Y lo hizo minutos después, pero mi batalla por respirar continuó, mis respiraciones eran más como grandes bocanadas. Pude sentir a Boris mirándome, sonriendo mientras veía mi cuerpo sacudirse.

De pronto se inclinó del otro lado de la puerta de la celda, y levantó mi barbilla para que pudiera ver mi cara. Boris movió mi cabello hacia atrás y acercó el vaso a mis labios. Entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo, usé toda la fuerza que tenía para mantenerme en esa posición sujetando las barras. Abrí la boca y dejé que el agua pasará por mi garganta.

No estaba muy fría y sabía a óxido, como si el agua hubiera estado en ese vaso por al menos un día, pero no me importó ni un poco.

Un vaso de agua al día.

Así es como había sido los últimos cuatro días. Me encerraron en esta celda hace una semana –pasado Jueves- y empezaron a disminuir mi agua y comida. Cuando llegó el sábado, esperaba que Boris trajera mi comida y agua, ya estaba de por si hambriento, y el mundo se me vino encima cuando Boris solo trajo un vaso con agua.

Me dijo que debía sobrevivir sin comida por algunos días sólo con un poco de agua. Aparentemente, eso me haría más fuerte. Aunque, todo lo que pareció darme era un terrible dolor de cabeza y estomago, además de desmayarme una docena de veces.

Hubo un par de veces cuando Boris vino y tuvo que entrar a mi celda y sacudirme para despertarme pues estaba inconsciente.

Pero ahora que tomaba el agua, dándome cuenta que esa era mi parte favorita del día (así de malo era), hasta que Boris alejó el vaso de mis labios. Me incliné desesperado, ¡aún había un poco! Y yo lo quería.

"Vamos, vamos Kai," Boris se burló, agitando un dedo frente a mi, "no seas muy codicioso. Tengo algo más para ti."

Y buscó en un bolsillo al fondo de su abrigo, y sacó algo envuelto en una tela sucia.

Lo observaba mientras abría la envoltura para revelar una pequeña pieza de pan. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas, y mi respiración se incrementó rápidamente. Boris sonrió.

"¿Quieres esto?"

Sin alejar mis ojos de la comida, asentí.

"Muéstrame cuánto lo quieres entonces," Boris dijo, con una chispa de risa oculta en su sarcástica voz.

"¡Por favor!" supliqué, "¡por favor Señor! ¡haré lo que sea! Pero p-por favor…"

Recé que con esa simple súplica le bastara, pero Boris no pensaba así, así que movió la cabeza.

Aprisa me dejé caer sobre el piso, a pesar de que ya me estaba inclinando ante él, y él extendió su pierna derecha, tomé su pie y lo abracé profusamente, plantando un pequeño beso en su bota, dándole un placer más allá de lo imaginable.

"Eso es, buen perrito," Boris me susurró mientras se inclinaba hacia mi y palmeaba mi cabeza.

Entonces lanzó el pan a mi celda, donde cayó en el piso sucio, rodando sobre el polvo. Eso no me disuadió, y aprisa dejé el zapato de Boris y me lancé sobre la comida, mordiéndola y masticándola con codicia. Era solo una pequeña pieza, lo suficientemente grande como para llenar la palma de mi mano, y quizá rancio, eso no pude decirlo por que mis papilas gustativas parecían ser incapaces de captar la diferencia entre fresa y curry con pollo, pero no significaba nada para mi. Era comida, y eso era todo lo que quería.

Cuando terminé de comer en cuestión de segundos, miré de nuevo a donde estaba Boris, solo que se había ido, dejando el vaso de agua junto a la entrada. Me acerqué a él y lo tomé de un solo trago. Aún estaba hambriento y sediento, pero me sentía _ligeramente_ mejor.

----------------------_Fin flashback_---------------------------------

Sacudí la cabeza. ¡Dios, esas malditas memorias! Me hacen estar tan distraído.

Suspiré. Odio rememorar el pasado, pero creo que eso me hace entender como es que me volví de este modo. No como mucho por que pasé hambre cuando era niño, me acostumbré a vivir con poca comida… lo cual era casi _nada_ realmente cuando pienso en ello.

Me detuve afuera de la cocina antes de respirar hondamente y entrar.

Hiro y Bruce estaban en la mesa desayunando y hablando felizmente, aunque Hiro se quedó en media oración cuando se dio cuenta que había entrado. Me dio una rápida mirada antes de continuar.

Me senté en una silla cerca de la mesa del desayuno, y tomé una pieza de pan tostado, después me incliné hacia la barra donde conecté la cafetera.

"¿Desde cuándo tomas café?" Hiro dijo arqueando una ceja.

Me detuve.

Ah mierda, a Tyson ni siquiera le gusta el café, le gusta las malteadas, jugo de naranja, sodas –cosas que no he probado desde que tenía cuatro.

"Empecé a tomarlo durante el Campeonato, me mantiene despierto… ya sabes el entrenamiento y esas cosas…" dije aprisa, evitando el contacto visual.

"Hmm, bueno," Hiro dijo, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

POV Normal 

Bruce se dio cuenta de la tensión entre los hermanos.

Tosió levemente, "Tu Abuelo dijo que te fue genial en un examen de ciencias que hiciste el otro día." Dijo, tratando de empezar una sana conversación, "estoy orgulloso de ti chico."

Kai asintió, "Si… gracias."

Y ahí estaba, ese silencio que visitaba ya regularmente.

Hiro y Bruce intercambiaron miradas, mientras Kai tomaba de su taza de café, y se sentó sin separar los ojos de la mesa.

"Ehm… Tyson—" Bruce comenzó, mirando otra vez a Hiro y reuniendo valor, "¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Digo –es solo qué…"

Kai miró a Bruce, manteniendo la boca firmemente cerrada. La imagen de ese hombre maduro; con el corazón destrozado por los problemas de su hijo –aterró a Kai. Había olvidado esa clase de amor desde hace años, incluso se preguntaba si las partes felices de su niñez eran sueños- se veían tan débiles y frágiles en sus mente.

Bruce se veía como si no fuera capaz de encontrar la palabra correcta que completara la frase. Así que Hiro continuó por él.

"Lo que papá quiere decir, es que has estado extrañamente quieto, eso no es normal en ti," Hiro dijo lentamente, mientras Kai tomaba su café en grandes tragos "¿hemos hecho algo mal? O hay algo mas en tu cabeza… ¿quizá la escuela? ¿o tus amigos? ¿tu equipo? O quizá… ¿una chica?" Hiro sonrió un poco, "porque si es una chica, ya sabes que podemos ayudarte a ganarte su corazón, ¿cierto?"

Kai se levantó aprisa. Hiro y Bruce se veían sorprendidos.

"Tengo que ir a la escuela," Kai murmuró, saliendo a prisa de la habitación.

Hiro lo vio irse, y se puso de pie con la intención de seguirlo, solo que Bruce lo detuvo.

"No Hiro…" dijo, inclinando la mirada, con pena en la voz, "si Tyson quiere estar solo… debemos respetar eso. No importa cuanto queramos lo contrario."

Hiro se veía ofuscado, pero suspiró y asintió, tomando asiento en la mesa del desayuno.

POV Kai

Salí del dojo y me dirige a la escuela, por el camino en el que encontraba a Kenny y Max.

Mi mente seguía en la 'conversación.'

Estúpido Hiro, haciendo estúpidas preguntas. Mis pies azotaban contra el pavimento.

_¿O quizá… una chica? por que si es una chica, ya sabes que podemos ayudarte a ganarte su corazón, ¿cierto?_

¿Cómo la familia de Tyson se volvió tan endemoniadamente preocupada? Pensé enojado, mientras que la mía no da ni dos centavos. Espera, olvida eso. El Abuelo se _preocupa _–si es algo que pueda afectar su reputación.

"¿_O quizá una chica?_"

Si claro. ¿Cómo la última vez?

"P_or que si es una chica, ya sabes que podemos ayudarte a ganarte su corazón, ¿cierto?_"

Seguro no me matarías si hiciera algo… _inapropiado._

_"ya sabes que podemos ayudarte a ganarte su corazón, ¿cierto?" _

Bufé. Que _dulce_.

Cruzando un área desierta, pateé una roca con furia. Se desplazó por el aire y aterrizó al menos unos 20 metros más adelante.

Me detuve y sujeté mi cabeza frustrado.

_------Flashback------------_

Estaba sentado en la sala de la mansión de mi Abuelo, con los ojos fijados en un libro. Aunque sólo tenía 13, conocía trabajos como los de Charles Dickens, Stephen King y Norman Mailer. Ese libro en particular era '_el Simarillion_' de J.R.R. Tolkien. Una lectura fascinante. A penas y me di cuenta de que otra presencia entraba a la habitación.

"Kai," se escuchó la voz de mi Abuelo y levanté la mirada rápidamente.

Estaba un poco intranquilo por la expresión de su cara. Era difícil de describir. La mirada me decía que sabía algo, o había hallado algo… algo que lo hacía temblar de ira en silencio. Sentí mariposas apareciendo en mi estomago, aunque mi cara permaneció sin cambio.

"Abuelo."

Se acercó a la enorme ventana del cuarto y miró hacia fuera, sus manos detrás de la él, mientras me daba la espalda, así que no pude ver su cara. Estaba tan silencioso como yo.

"Dime Kai," dijo después de algunos minutos, "¿conoces a Keiko Watanabe?"

Me pasmé al escuchar el nombre, mis ojos se abrieron mas y miré directo a la espalda de mi Abuelo.

_No…_

"Tomaré tu silencio como un si, ¿aja?" dijo, girándose levemente en mi dirección, justo en el momento en que asentía para confirmar que conocía a la chica mencionada, "Eso pensé."

_¿Y por q-qué pensabas eso?_

Mi Abuelo empezó a caminar por la habitación.

"Verás, Kai," dijo, "escuché algo muy…. _interesante_ hoy, concerniente a la señorita Watanabe y a ti."

Mis ojos parecieron abrirse aún mas y él me miró.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estoy hablando?" preguntó en voz baja.

_Quizá._

"N-no" dije tratando de controlar el temblor en mi voz. Afortunadamente mi Abuelo no se dio cuenta de nada y mi máscara permaneció intacta.

Sonrió con crueldad.

"Bueno entonces, no te importará que te pregunte ¿dónde estuviste el martes pasado en la noche?" dijo.

_Oh no._

Permanecí en silencio, pensando en una excusa creíble, aunque mi mente parecía negarse y nada se me ocurrió.

"¿Y?"

Miré directo a los ojos de mi Abuelo, y dije tan confiado como pude, "Estuve en la bodega en las afueras de los suburbios de Tokio –batallando."

"¿Y la señorita Watanabe estuvo presente?"

Asentí.

"Por un rato."

El Abuelo comenzó a caminar otra vez. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, me miró glacialmente.

"¿Estuviste a solas con la señorita Watanabe en algún momento?" preguntó.

Sentí mi sangre helarse.

_¡Lo sabe!_

Comencé a caer en pánico dentro de mi cabeza, mi cerebro me enviaba órdenes que parecía no ser capaz de obedecer.

_¡Sólo miente!_

Aclaré mi garganta.

"No. No estuve co-"

"¡_Mentiroso_!" El Abuelo me siseó, y me callé de inmediato, "sé muy bien que estuviste a solas con ella… ¡maldita criatura repugnante!"

Me sobresalté con sus palabras, mirando directo a su expresión furiosa y despectiva.

No había escape.

------------------------------_Fin flashback_------------------

Dejé que mis manos cayeran a mis costados. No me di cuenta cuanto estaba temblando.

Esa noche casi dos años atrás fue extremadamente confusa. Recuerdo como comenzó y como terminó. _Sé_ vagamente lo que pasó entre ello, solo que no puedo _recordarlo. _Quizá eso sea algo bueno.

Sali del sótano días después, después de haber sido golpeado y dejado sin comer, con acuafobia extrema.

Lo odio.

Empecé a caminar otra vez, con la cabeza rondando en preguntas sin sentido que no podía responder.

¿Por qué lo hice? ¿por qué seguí a los demás? ¿Por qué Keiko no pudo mantener su hocico cerrado? ¿por qué no pude tener un Abuelo _comprensivo_? ¿En vez de un maniaco enloquecido por el poder?

Sonreí tristemente. Me escuché como Tyson. _Dios ayúdame._

_

* * *

_

Gracias por sus reviews/comentarios.

Saludos y nos leemos!

_**No estoy hecha de tiempo**_

_**Y no tengo tiempo para tratar de entender que demonios estás haciendo.  
**_

**Quote from the bible of**

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	9. Chapter 9

Educación Perdida

Un empujón al costado.

"¿Kai, Kai?"

Kai veía perdido por la ventana, ignorando las acalladas voces que trataban de irrumpir en su pacífico silencio.

"¡Kai!" el urgido chillido de Kenny llegó a sus oídos. Kai suspiró y se giró hacia el chico más pequeño.

"¿Qué?" Kai siseó en respuesta.

"¡Tienes que poner atención! ¡te vas a meter en problemas si no lo haces!"

"Me da igual," Kai murmuró y regresó a ver por la ventana.

Era justo después del receso y Kai, Max y Kenny estaban en clase de Estudios Religiosos. Evidentemente Kenny estaba ansioso por aprender, Max estaba tratando de entender pero su atención estaba divagando y Kai estaba siendo Kai, y eso era estar completamene desinteresado.

'Ya sé toda esta basura,' Kai pensó molesto, y hundió su cabeza en sus brazos.

-_Flashback-_

"¡Esperarás aquí mientras llamo a tu Abuelo!" una mujer de mediana edad gritó, antes de azotar la puerta del cuarto, dejándolo vacío a excepción de un alumno de fachada furiosa.

Kai escuchó el seguro de la puerta ser puesto por fuera y una vena casi botó en su frente. Corrió hacia la puerta y la pateó tan fuerte que se sacudió.

"¿SI? ¡PUES PUEDES HACERLO! ¡PERO ES COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO QUE ÉL NO VENDRÁ!" gritó. Hirviendo de ira, tomó la silla más cercana y la lanzó con fuerza contra el muro, aunque no quedó satisfecho, entonces Kai se dirigió hacia el escritorio del maestro y aventó todos los cajones. Papeles, libros y toda clase de cosas cayeron al piso, en la que se colocó, tomando los libros y arrancándoles las páginas antes de lanzarlos por una de las ventanas, rompiendo el cristal.

Kai se giró cuando escuchó la puerta fue abierta por una persona, diferente de la que lo había encerrado. Era la asistente del maestro en jefe, la señora Toyama y no se veía nada contenta.

"¿¡POR QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO!" gritó resoplando por la nariz.

"¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia! ¡vieja bruja!" Kai respondió igual de enojado.

"¡Pues detenlo en este instante! ¡estás interrumpiendo otras clases!"

"¡Me vale!"

La señora Toyama azotó su mano contra el escritorio que estaba a su lado.

"¡ERES UNA AMENAZA!"

Kai reaccionó. Sujetó el escritorio del maestro y lo volteó. La señora Toyama retrocedió unos pasos, obviamente no esperaba semejante movimiento tan violento. Kai la miró con sus ojos carmesíes por debajo de su cabello.

"Me. Vale. Un. Bledo."

Su mirada estaba llena de odio e ira, la señora Toyama se dio la vuelta para irse, pero otra figura estaba bloqueando la salida. Ella casi brincó al verlo algo ruborizada.

"Señor Nagasaki," dijo, inclinando levemente la cabeza, gesto que él regreso.

"Si pudiera tener una charla con el Sr. Hiwatari" pidió, mientras Kai lo observaba cuidadosamente.

Ella asintió, "Si lo desea," dijo antes de salir rodeándolo. Después él cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

El Señor Nagasaki era un hombre joven con cabello café claro, y ojos miel. Usaba unos lentes que le daban aspecto de ser muy inteligente, y el típico traje que un maestro debía vestir. Pero, Kai no lo había visto en la escuela antes, aunque eso quizá se debía a que él casi no se dejaba ver ahí.

El Señor Nagasaki se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en la orilla, mirando al chico delante de él.

"¿Te das cuenta que seguramente te van a expulsar?" preguntó con calma.

Kai le disparó una mirada tan profunda que básicamente decía, '¿Parece como si me importara?'

En vez de acobardarse bajo su mirada como la mayoría lo hacía, el sr. Nagasaki sonrió ante las acciones del muchacho.

"¿No crees que sujetar a un compañero por los tobillos desde el techo de la escuela es algo infantil para alguien de 12 años como tú?" preguntó, ahora repasando sus labios con un dedo, algo divertido. Aunque no lo admitiera a otros maestros, el sr. Nagasaki hallaba al chico enfrente de él un rebelde bastante interesante.

Pero Kai, no halló nada de divertido en la conversación.

"¿Hay algún objetivo en esta basura?" Kai espetó enojado, "quiero decir, ¿hay alguna razón por la que me estés preguntando todas estas cosas sin sentido? ¿dejarás de estarme mirando así? ¿es por eso qué me hablas? ¿PARA COMPADECERME?"

Hubo un silencio en el que Kai se levantó como si estuviera listo para empezar a pelear, cuando el sr. Nagasaki no se movió de donde estaba sentado.

"No, no te compadezco." La voz del sr. Nagasaki pasó a través de la tensión, "simplemente tengo curiosidad hacia ti. Te has hecho una reputación bastante interesante en la escuela, y me preguntaba por qué haces esta clase de cosas, como lanzar un ladrillo al parabrisas del carro del director, por ejemplo. ¿O encender un fuego en el gimnasio? O como hace unos minutos, ¿tratar a Taro Ehime como un yoyo desde el techo? Digo, todo lo que hizo fue burlarse de tu ropa, cosa que no entiendo por qué te alteró tanto."

"No. No entiendes," Kai gruñó, cerrando su puño, "nunca lo harás, así que deja de tratar de intentarlo" se acercó a una silla y se sentó, azotando sus puños cerrados contra el escritorio frente a él.

"Pruébame," el sr. Nagasaki replicó con una pequeña sonrisa, y Kai lo miró antes de bajar la vista y así cubrir su sorpresa, "dime qué te enojó tanto para hacer esas cosas. ¿Qué te molesta?"

"¡ES TODO! ¡IDIOTA!" de pronto Kai gritó azotando su puño otra vez, "¡todo me molesta! Esta escuela, este país, el mundo ¡tú! ¡todo y todos! ¡ODIO SUS MALDITAS EXISTENCIAS!"

El sr. Nagasaki vio como Kai se estresaba más y más, azotando sus puños, pero el mayor solo lo veía con curiosidad.

"¿Piensan que soy el malo? ¿creen que soy la amenaza?" Kai gruñó, "pero todos ustedes son iguales. Tratan a la gente como basura. ¡Dejan que alguien se acerque y los apuñalan por la espalda! ¡pero todos se creen tan perfectos!"

Kai sujetó la paleta de la butaca con fuerza. "Deseo… que todos salieran de mi vida, y dejaran de tratar de meterse en mis asuntos. ¡Sería mejor si todos estuvieran muertos!"

Hubo un breve silencio en el que el único sonido eran las agitadas respiraciones de Kai.

El señor Nagasaki de pronto se levantó, quitándose los lentes y usando la parte baja de su traje para limpiarlos.

"Eso es interesante," dijo y Kai lo miró, "¿por qué sabes que es lo que pienso? Creo… que quieres que la gente te preste atención, quieres que se den cuenta de ti y se interesen."

La mirada de Kai lentamente regresó abajo. Abrió su mano izquierda y se dio cuenta de cuatro marcas rojas en su piel. Parecía que había estado cerrando el puño con tanta fuerza que sus uñas habían penetrado en su piel. Fue entonces que Kai se dio cuenta de cuanto estaba temblando.

"Y no es ahí donde se acaba tampoco," el sr. Nagasaki continuó, terminando de limpiar sus lentes y poniéndolos en el bolsillo del frente, "creo que quieres que te compadezcan y se preocupen por ti. Creo que deseas que te **quieran**."

Kai estaba temblando ahora, y no sabía que lo causaba ¿ira? ¿stress? ¿tristeza? ¿miedo a la verdad? El sr. Nagasaki lo vio de cerca, esperando por alguna reacción, la que fuera. Le tomó un poco al fin conseguir una.

"¿Si? ¿eso es lo que crees?" la respuesta de Kai era un susurro vacío y casi muerto que el sr. Nagasaki apenas alcanzaba a escuchar. Kai aún estaba temblando, casi violentamente ahora, y el chico sentía las lágrimas amenazando con caer.

"Me has conocido por qué ¿10 minutos? ¿y es a la conclusión que has llegado?" Kai continuó "demuestra cuánto demonios sabes."

El sr. Nagasaki frunció el ceño, "Quizá no te haya conocido por mucho, pero leo a la gente bastante rápido."

"Ni siquiera has rasgado la superficie," retó Kai, poniéndose de pie y pateando la silla en la que estaba sentado, "así que soy un triste e incomprendido bastardo que desesperado por atraer la atención, un pobre caso que solo quiere ser amado, ¿eso soy? ¿ES ESO LO QUE SOY?"

"Eso no es lo que dije," el sr. Nagasaki interrumpió calmadamente, "lo que dije fue-"

"NO ME IMPORTA, ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?" Kai le gritó.

El sr. Nagasaki trató desesperadamente de calmar al alterado muchacho, como muchos otros maestro que habían escuchado la conmoción, solo que Kai colocó sus manos sobre sus orejas y se la pasó gritando que se fueran (**N/A: o 'vayanse al diablo'**).

Quince minutos después, un sirviente de la residencia 'Hiwatari' había ido a la escuela a llevarse a Kai, con la información de que el muchacho estaba suspendido y a punto de ser expulsado.

-_Flash- _

**¡PAM!**

Kai se dobló sobre si mismo al recibir otra patada en las costillas. No se defendió, sabía que la iba a recibir.

Voltaire Hiwatari, el dizque Abuelo de Kai, estaba cerca de él, con una expresión de furia en la cara. Pateó a su Nieto una vez mas, esta vez en la cara.

La sangre brotó de la boca de Kai mientras bajaba la mirada al piso, ver a su Abuelo directo a los ojos era como pedir mas.

"¿Tienes una idea de lo que has hecho?" Voltaire siseó, dándole otra patada a Kai en las costillas.

"¿Ser expulsado de la escuela?" Kai dijo mientras tosía y trataba de levantarse, aunque fue enviado de regreso al piso cuando otra patada hizo contacto con sus ya adoloridas y lastimadas costillas.

"No te quieras hacer el listo conmigo muchacho," dijo Voltaire, "¡has puesto un enorme peso en mi reputación! ¿Qué dirá la gente cuando escuchen que el heredero de mis negocios y fortuna, ha sido expulsado de su educación? Es una des-"

"¿Es… es eso todo lo que soy para ti?" dijo Kai, con la voz apenas sobre un susurro, aunque Voltaire lo escuchó y bajó la mirada, "¿tu heredero?"

Kai tuvo oportunidad y dirigió la mirada directo a su Abuelo, quien por un momento pareció sin palabras. Solo por un momento porque segundos después Voltaire había levantado a Kai por el cabello, doblando el cuello del chico hacia atrás para que pudiera ver su cara y también susurrar algo en su oído.

"¿Para que más eres bueno?" Voltaire dijo quedamente, y Kai bajó la mirada.

Voltaire, satisfecho con la mirada en la cara de Kai, lo lanzó contra un muro. La cabeza de Kai chocó con los ladrillos y quedó en el piso, semi consciente con manchas blancas apareciendo en su visión. Escuchó vagamente la puerta cerrarse siendo azotada, y otro sonido fuerte que solo podía ser su Abuelo cerrándola por fuera. Él estaba, por supuesto, en el sótano, en uno de los cuartos comunes de castigo, uno donde Voltaire podía golpearlo por horas sin que nadie se diera cuenta siquiera, gracias al hecho que tres de las cuatro paredes eran a prueba de sonido.

Kai se arrastró hasta la esquina del cuarto y decidió acomodarse tanto como pudiera, quizá estaría allí por un largo tiempo.

-_Fin Flashback- _

"¡KAI!" Kenny susurró, y Kai miró su alrededor al ser molestado por el pequeño.

"_¿Qué?_" Kai siseó en respuesta.

"¡La maestra ha estado llamándote desde hace casi dos minutos!"

"No, ella no-"

"¡TYSON GRANGER! ¡Podrías _por favor_ poner atención!" la maestra gritó a la clase y todos en el salón rieron, aparte de Hilary que sólo bufó y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Kai, la cual él regresó.

"¡Nunca llegarás a ningún lado si te mantienes soñando despierto!" la maestra continuó, "por tu propio bien, ¡cuando menos trata!"

Kai giró los ojos y musitó, "¿Quién necesita Educación Religiosa?" y Max asintió dándole la razón mientras Kenny se mordía las uñas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kai estaba mirando por la ventana otra vez. Normalmente le gustaban esas materias, aprender sobre diferentes tipos de fe y sus creencias, en los derechos de las animales y la pobreza era muy interesante… a menos que se hubiera aprendido eso como seis años atrás.

Kai suspiró, 'escuela estúpida y aburrida'

Tyson POV

De acuerdo, Voltaire de seguro regresa hoy. No sé cuando así que tengo que apurarme.

Me apuré a ir por el pasillo escaleras arriba y elegí un cuarto al azar. No. Solo un cuarto vacío. Adivino que el cuarto de Voltaire será muy grande y amplio. ¡Estúpidas piernas aprisa!

Me detuve cuando escuché gente abajo. Había algo de conmoción porque parte del techo del conservatorio se había fracturado y el personal de la casa estaban tratando de repararlo antes de que Voltaire regresara. Así que básicamente era una oportunidad enorme para husmear por un rato. Suspiré, cuando las voces de abajo se movieron a la parte trasera de la casa.

Abrí la siguiente puerta y miré adentro.

Santa. Madre de dios.

En serio que jamás había visto un cuarto tan grande antes. Este debe ser el cuarto de Voltaire. Viendo que todo debía ser de primera clase. Pagaría a alguien por buscar una sola mota de polvo.

Entré apresurado, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi y dirigiéndome sobre el primer juego de cajones, abrí el de arriba para encontrarme solo montones de papeles.

**(N/A: Ok, espero que entiendan que no puedo estar molestándome en escribir lo que había en cada uno, mi imaginación no da para tanto, especialmente no a las 4:20 am)**

Empezaba a ser frustrante, inicié mirando en los lugares más tontos como las fundas de las almohadas y abajo del radiador. Finalmente me rendí y regresé harto al cuarto de Kai, quedándome en el piso con la espalda recargada en la cama.

Todo lo que quería era al menos una pizca de información del pasado de Kai, pero no- Voltaire no se molesta ni un poco por tener **cualquier cosa** concerniente a su propio Nieto en su cuarto. ¡Dios, ni siquiera una fotografía o algo! Y todo lo que hace mi Abuelo es enmarcar y colgar las más penosas fotografías de mi cuando era niño, sentado en la playa con helado sobre mi cara, en los muros del dojo.

Levanté una pierna y descansé mi cabeza en ella, mirando el piso enfrente de mi algo aburrido… cuando algo atrajo mi atención.

Sobresaliendo un poco de debajo de un buró al lado de la cama había una pequeña pieza de papel. La miré unos momentos, antes de decidirme no muy entusiasta, a mirarla. La tomé y la vi. Estaba muy maltratada y arrugada, como si la hubieran visto muchas veces, lentamente la desdoblé.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Era una fotografía de cuatro personas afuera de un hospital.

Mis ojos fueron atraídos primero por una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos sentada en una silla de ruedas, estaba sonriendo felizmente, tenía un envoltorio en sus brazos donde una pequeña cara de una bebé se asomaba, estaba dormida por lo que veía. Junto a ella estaba un hombre bien parecido con cabello de dos tonos que contrastaban con sus ojos verdes, también estaba sonriendo, pero más en un modo de orgullo. Tenía un brazo alrededor del hombro de la mujer y uno sujetaba a un pequeño niño, que se veía como de dos o tres años. El niño tenía el mismo cabello del hombre y los mismos ojos carmín de la mujer. Sonreía casi riendo, ya que parecía que el hombre le hacía cosquillas, solo por la mirada en la cara del niño fue suficiente para que sonriera yo también.

Pero entonces mi gesto cayó una expresión triste, para encajar en como me sentí por dentro. Miré a la mujer y la bebé. Por supuesto, ellas eran Kira y Kohana Hiwatari, la madre y hermana de Kai. Ambas muertas ya.

Eso significa que ese hombre era el padre de Kai, Susumu. Solo Dios sabe donde está ahora.

Miré la cara del chico… Kai. Creo que una vez fue como cualquier otro niño en alguna etapa de su vida, con una familia que se preocupaba por él y lo quería.

Y nunca he estado tan curioso por saber que pudo haber cambiado del niño feliz y despreocupado de esta fotografía, al frío, solitario y agresivo que conocía.

Lo encontraré.

**

* * *

**

**Se ha probado una y otra vez que si ignoras a los locos,**

**Sólo irán más tras de ti,**

**Así que quizá sea mejor que les demos el  
**

**_'Dedo del Destino'_**

**Así que continuemos nuestro día sabiendo que estamos a mano unos con otros.**

** Quote from the bible of**

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**

* * *

Gracias por sus lecturas/reviews.

Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

Siento Tu Dolor

Kai POV

Sonreí felizmente. Finalmente es fin de semana, no escuela. Y Kenny ha reparado a Dizzi y hallarán un modo de regresarme a mi cuerpo correcto. Así que pronto estaré vagando por las calles otra vez.

Mi sonrisa disminuyó. Ése no es realmente un pensamiento feliz.

Demonios, todo apesta.

Metí mis manos dentro de las bolsas de mi pantalón y pateé algunas piedras mientras caminaba. Me estaba tomando mi tiempo hoy porque los otros no vendrían hasta como a las ocho de la noche con sus cosas para dormir el fin de semana, como siempre, y no estaba precisamente emocionado por estar solo con los Granger.

Son buenas personas. Preocupadas es la palabra. Pero estoy acostumbrado a lo opuesto. Creo que es verdad cuando dicen que la gente teme a lo que no entiende.

Crucé el camino y traté de alentar mi paso un poco mas, cuando estaba a un par de calles del dojo. Me molesté cuando pensé en eso y levanté la mirada al cielo, quedándome contemplado por el modo en que las nubes pasaban lentamente.

Mis pies me llevaron por una curva cuando de proto choqué con alguien.

Retrocedí un par de pasos antes de enfocarme en la persona enfrente de mi. Parpadeé.

Era una chica como de mi edad, cabello rubio oscuro, largo y rizado, ojos verdes. Creo que su ropa quería decir algo como 'vestida para impresionar' aunque para mí era más de 'vestida para venderse' en otras palabras ella era incluso más ramera que Marsha. Me miró, su cara que debía ser bonita (si no fuera por que estaba cubierta por tres pulgadas de maquillaje) destellaba molestia.

"Mira por donde vas, ¿si?" ella espetó, y alejó unos rizos de sus ojos antes de pasarme. Me di la vuelta y la miré por la espalda.

"¿Keiko?"

"¡Oh por dios! ¿Cómo diablos sabes quién soy yo?" preguntó, mirándome como si fuera alguna clase de pervertido.

Así que era ella.

Continué mirándola, no sabiendo que decir. Oh claro ella no me reconocía en el cuerpo de Tyson, así que debí estar agradecido por eso.

"No importa," murmuré, alejando mi mirada de ella y dándome la vuelta para ir al dojo.

"¡HEY!" sentí su mano agarrar mi brazo y tiró de mi hasta que volteé a verla. Se veía algo confundida. Finalmente sonrió.

"Tú eres ese Tyson Granger, ¿no?" dijo y asentí "eres del equipo japonés de blade que estuvo en el Campeonato Mundial, ¿no?"

Volví a asentir.

"Así que conoces a Kai Hiwatari, ¿verdad?"

Hice una pausa antes de asentir otra vez. "Si, lo conozco"

Su sonrisa cambió por una enfermizamente dulce a algo que ella debía creer era sexy.

"Uh… Kai y yo; estamos por regresar." Dijo mirándose complacida.

Mis dientes rechinaron, "¿En serio?"

Keiko pasó sus manos por sus caderas y me miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas, estaba atiborrada de si misma.

"Oh si… tuvimos una conexión."

Mordí mi lengua, "Que que irme."

Keiko apenas y registró lo que había dicho pero agitó la mano como en sueños, "Si yo igual, lugares a donde ir, gente que ver."

'Cosas que joder' gruñí dentro de mi, antes de dar la vuelta e ir hacia el dojo.

¡No puedo creerle! Después de todo este tiempo piensa que solo fue un jueguito, un poco de diversión donde nadie salió lastimado. Maldición. ¡Ella presume de eso! No creo que ella siquiera se hubiera preocupado si supiera todo lo que recibí por ese estúpido error.

Tyson POV

Caminé tranquilamente por las calles. Voltaire regresó un par de horas atrás u el techo del conservatorio no había sido reparado, así que no me sentí con ganas de andar por ahí mientras le gritaba a los sirvientes. Hoy voy a dormir en el dojo. Bueno porque no tengo que estar en esa maldita mansión o algún sitio cerca de Voltaire. Malo porque no seré capaz de hallar nada nuevo de Kai. A menos que de pronto se sienta en confianza y se abra a nosotros. Seguro que si.

Miré mi reloj. Habían pasado de las cuatro y estaba aburrio aún tenía otras horas para matar antes de que fuera esperado en el dojo. Podía ir con Max, pero me he dado cuenta el modo en que el papá de Max (**N/a: ¡Mierda! ¿Cuál es el nombre del papá Max? ¿lo dice en el anime?**) trata a Kai un poco diferente. No en una manera ruda o fría, si no solo diferente. Como si no entendiera por qué Max querría estar cerca de Kai. Aunque escuché a Judy hablando con mi papá después de las finales de Rusia, que creía que Kai era una mala influencia para el resto del equipo.

Suspiré. Creo que entiendo de donde viene eso. Kai era muy rudo y distante con nosotros, y entonces nos traicionó, así que de ahí es donde las malas opiniones de él vinieron. Pero, supongo que (y mátenme por admitirlo) nos ayudó desde el comienzo, y aún lo hace. No tenía que estar con nostros una vez que regresamos a Japón pero lo hizo. Aunque eligió a su Abuelo por encima de mi… tonto.

"¡Hey Kai! ¡KAI!"

Me di la vuelta y bsuqué por la voz que no parecía reconocer.

Parpadeé cuando una chica vino corriendo hacia mi. Era algo candente.

"Hey bebé," dijo y parpadeó, mientras que yo tenía que enfocarme en no quedarme de boca abierta. _¿bebé?_ ¿quién demonios es ella? Simplemente continué mirándola, cosa que parecía hacer también ella.

"Acabo de ver a tu amigo Tyson, ese con el que eres parte del equipo," dijo cuando me di cuenta que seguía acercándose.

"…en serio?" repliqué no sabiendo que más decir.

"Mmmm. Quería preguntar.." ella reinició, y me di cuenta de que tan cerca estaban nuestros cuerpos. Ella levantó su mano derecha y la usó para repasar seductoramente la parte superior de mi pecho, cerca del hombro izquierdo, "¿has estado hablando de mi? Porque él sabía quien era…"

"No…" dije quedamente con la voz atorándose en mi garganta mientras ella se repegaba más a mi.

"¿Cómo supo entonces que me llamo Keiko? No hay muchas Keikos por ahí," dijo acercándose a mi oído, "es un nombre raro para una chica única, ¿no crees?"

Sentí como se entibiaba mi cuello. ¿Cómo están esta chica y Kai conectados? Dios, ¿y si están saliendo? No puedo arruinar esto por él.

"Si, muy lindo" dije nerviosamente.

Keiko sonrió.

"Sabes que he extrañado no verte," dijo, enredando uno de sus rizos en su dedo índice, "de pronto dejaste que chicas fueran a la casa abandonada. Nunca entendí por qué"

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras ella acercaba su cara a la mía. Sus labios estaban a pocas pulgadas de… oh dios.

"¡KAI!"

Keiko retrocedió y los dos nos dimos la vuelta para encontrarnos con un Mercedes negro que se orilló al lado del camino.

Parpadeé confundido cuando reconocí a Anthony de la mansión Hiwatari que asomaba su cabeza por la ventana abierta. Me veía sorprendido y… enojado.

Keiko se dio la vuelta, mirñandome molesta.

"¿Conoces a ese idiota?"

La miré de nuevo, "Yo…"

Anthony abrió la puerta y salió.

"Métete al carro Kai," dijo, señalando con su pulgar el asiento trasero.

Le di a Keiko una sonrisa de disculpa antes de alejarme y subir al carro, Nathiny me siguió. Me senté en el asiento más alejado y me coloqué el cinturón. Anthony me miró muy molesto antes de sentarse en la parte de enfrente, "Vamos"

Me enredé con el cinturón por un poco, mirando a Anthony de reojo de vez en vez.

"y… ¿qué andas haciendo por aquí?" pregunté con duda.

"Tu Abuelo me envió por un encargo," respondió elaboradoramente sin mirarme siquiera.

Asentí y me di la vuelta para ver por la ventana, en esa posición seguí en silencio todo lo que quedó del viaje.

Llegamos a la puerta frontal de la mansión como diez minutos después. Salí mientras el chofer se apresuraba a abrir la puerta para mi. El mayordomo sujetó la puerta abierta y tomó la chaqueta de Anthony.

"Espera," Anthny dijo al mayordomo quien se giró mientras Anthony le daba un libro, "por favor lleva esto con el Señor Voltaire."

El mayordomo asintió, tomó el libro y se dirigió a la puerta del estudio. Anthony me miró.

"Ven conmigo," ordenó, y caminó hacia la segunda puerta de la derecha que llevaba a las escaleras, aprisa fui tras él. Lo seguí por las escalereas y hacia el cuarto de Kai. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mi y entré mirando alrededor, como esperando que hubiera algo nuevo ahí. Escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de mi y me di la vuelta.

Anthony me estaba mirando con una expresión en blanco. Me sentí nervioso bajo su mirada así que traté de enfocarme en algo mas… el piso se veía interesante.

Finalmente, Anthony rompió el silencio.

"De acuerdo," dijo, mientras caminaba por el cuarto, se veía como si estuviera tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas en su cabeza. De pronto se detuvo y me vio de frente, "primera pregunta… ¿eres idiota o has perdido la cabeza?"

Parpadeé como tonto. Bueno no estaba esperando eso y no tenía una buena respuesta. Así que en vez de eso…

"Bueno, técnicamente esas son dos preguntas."

Pensé que era algo divertido.

Pero Anthony no.

Brinqué sorprendido cuando él me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió con rudeza.

"¡Por amor de dios Kai!" casi gritó, "ya deberías saber, ¡no puedes estar metiéndote en esa clase de problemas! ¿A qué demonios estabas jugando?"

Casi me ahogaba por la cantidad de presión que Anthony estaba aplicando a mis hombros.

"¿D-De qué hablas?" alcancé a tartamudear.

"¡Keiko!" espetó, "en serio, ¿no te has vuelto loco? Si tu Abuelo hubiera sido el que te hubiera atrapado…"

NO tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasado. Ella solo se había acercado un poco.

"Sólo estábamos hablando…"

"Pues parecía algo más que estar hablando si me lo preguntas." Anthony siseó.

"Bueno, ella era algo intensa…"

De pronto me detuve. Anthony se volvió un poco más gentil con mis hombros, pero de pronto los sujetó con más fuerza mientras me miraba.

"¡No deberías estar siquiera cerca de ella! No después de lo que pasó," espetó, antes de respirar profundamente y soltarme, "solo reza para que el conductor no le mencione nada a tu Abuelo o estás en problemas."

Estaba completamente atónito. ¿Qué siginificaba eso? ¿Kai y Keiko tenía alguna clase de historia juntos? ¿Qué era? Aunque empezaba a creer que no fue muy bueno para Kai.

Reaccioné de mi ensimismamiento y miré a Anthony directo a los ojos.

"Gracias," murmuré, y una confundida expresión apareció en su cara, "por tú sabes, preocuparte."

"No te confundas Kai," comenzó, "mi lealtad está con Voltaire, siempre lo harña. Pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con todo lo que hace."

Hizo una pausa, mientras pasaba saliva. Vaya vida que tiene Kai.

"Te sugiero que de ahora en adelante, trates de no hacer enojar a tu Abuelo," dijo mirando a la distancia, como si estuviera apenado de lo que iba a decir, "llega a las 6 todos los días y ven directo a tu cuarto. Me aseguraré que te envíen comida."

Y con eso se fue, cuando miré a donde estaba ya se había ido. ¿_No_ lo decía en serio, o si?

Me dirigí a la cama de Kai donde me deje caer sobre ella. Esto apesta.

POV Normal

"¿Dizzi?"

"¿Si Jefe?"

Kenny estuvo en silencio por un momento. Se mantenía recordando la conversación que había tenido con Tyson sobre querer encontrar algo mas de Kai. Aunque no quería mostrarlo ante los otros, también estaba intrigado y curioso sobre su serio capitán de equipo.

"¿Podrías buscar en la red 'Hiwatari'?"

Dizzi se pausó un momento.

"Seguro."

Kai POV

Curioseaba por algunos cajones de Tyson. NO era que anduviera de fisgón o algo así. Lo que fuera, solo quería ver si tenía algun libro. Estaba aburrido a morir y la única cosa de interés que había encontrado, fue un pepinillo enmohecido que sirvió de entretenimiento por tres segundos cuando cayó en mi pierna y lo sacudí con disgusto.

Encontré un viejo libro de la escuela estaba cubierto de lápiz y calcomanias, y debajo la cosa más bizarra que Tyson hubiera podido poseer… una pequeña caja musical. Estaba hecha de madera y barnizada así que la luz del cuarto la reflejaba. En la parte superior las palabras 'Sweet Music' talladas.

Con cuidado la abrí y una lenta y suave melodía empezó a sonar. La escuché por unos segundos antes de darme cuenta que la caja contenía unas hojas de papel dobladas. Tomé la primer y la desdoblé. Sonreí un poco mientras una sola palabra llegó a mi cabeza… _¡chantaje!_ Era un fotografñia de Tyson como de tres años sólo en pañal con Hiro. Hiro estaba en shorts y una playera, y sonreía como un típico niño de 10 años. Y Tyson parecía que se había embarrado él solo. La expresión de su cara no tenía precio.

Deje la foto al lado, preguntándome por quñe Tyson mantendría algo tan vergonzoso.

Tomé la siguiente pieza de papel y la desdoblé, adivinando que era alguna especie de caja de los recuerdos. La música aún se escuchaba.

Esta era una foto de Tyson sentado en el hombro de su papá en un parque de diversiones. Ambos se veían muy felices. Sentí la sonrisa desaparecer de mi cara mientras una triste la reemplazaba.

La siguiente que tomé no era una fotografía. Se veía como una tarjeta hecha a mano. La extraje y traté de deshacer unos dobleces antes de mirarlo apropiadamente. Era una tarjeta. En el frente, unas letras con crayón grandes y toscas que decían: "¡FELIS DIA DE LAZ MAMAZ!" había algo en la imagen que supuse eran dos personas sujetando las manos bajo un arcoirís, pero se veían como dos malvaviscos derritiéndose bajo tres líneas de rojo, verde y violeta.

La abrí y después de unos minutos conseguí descifrar lo que las supuestas 'palabras' decían.

_¡Para mama!_

_¡Querría decearte un muy felis dia de laz mamas!_

_¡Ezpero ke tengas un dia genial cuando vallamos al parke!_

_Mucho y mucho y mucho y mucho y mucho y mucho AMOR_

_De Tyson._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

No pude dejar de tan lindo que daba naúseas.

Puse la carta abajo y regresé mi atención a la caja. Me sorprendí un poco con la siguiente foto. A diferencia de las otras no estaba doblada y estaba puesta entre dos hojas de plástico.

Adiviné de inmediato que era la mamá de Tyson. La sonrisa triste regresó a mis labios. Ella era bonita. Sonreía feliz haciendo el signo de la paz a la cámara, su cara estaba llena de vida. Tenía el cabello largo y azul, un poco más claro que el de Tyson y ojos cafés. Simplemente con ver la fotografía fui capaz de imaginar que ella era muy similar a la personalidad de Tyson.

La miré por unos momentos de pronto me distrahe cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mi. Me giré y vi a Tyson en el marco de la puerta. Parecía, por su postura y expresión facial, que había estado ahí ya por un rato.

Se acercó y se hincó jundo a mi.

"Yo… yo pensé que te habías olvidado de esto," susurró, dirigiéndose a la caja de música. "mamá adoraba esa canción."

Me quedé en silencio. Un sentimiento como si mi ya de por si frío e insensible corazón fuera arrancado de pronto. Realmente no pertenezco aquí.

"Respeto que necesites tu propio tiempo y espacio Ty…" Hiro dijo con duda, "pero aún nos tienes. Mamá se ha ido, pero estoy aquí, papá lo está y el Abuelo. Todos estamos aquí y no nos rendiremos incluso si tú lo haces," él sonrió, "eres uno de nosotros para siempre."

Miré a un lado. Cada parte de mi cuerpo parecía haberse paralizado.

Dios, por favor haz que se calle, supliqué mientras cerraba mis ojos. No quiero escuchar. No quiero hablar. No quiero pensar. Por favor sólo deja de hablar…

------------------ _Flashback_-------------------------

Estaba afuera de una puerta en el pasillo del piso superior de nuestra casa. Quería entrar, tratar y hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Pero estaba asustado. Había tratado antes pero las cosas parecían empeorarse.

Reuniendo mi coraje, jalé de la perilla y abrí la puerta, entrando y cerrando quedamente la puerta detrás de mi.

Era un cuarto vacío que normalmente estaba completamente vacío con muros blancos y una enorme ventana sin cortinas. Aunque ahora había algunos muebles en el cuarto, incluyendo cajoneras, escritorio y espejo, una silla y una sola cama. Una sirvienta estaba de lado de la cajonera doblando unas ropas y poniéndolas adentro. Miró hacia donde estaba mientras entraba.

"Kai…" dijo, "quizá no debieras… creo que será mejor si no entras-"

"El cielo hoy está enojado."

Las dos sirvientas y yo dirigimos nuestra atención a la tercera persona que estaba sentada en la cama mirando sin emociones por laventana. Era una mujer con cabello largo y negro que caía por debajo de su cintura. Había sido muy hermosa una vez, pero ahora se veía pálida y abatida. Sus labios eran delgados y sus enormes del color del sangre seca. Sus pupilas eran tan pequeñas como cabezas de alfiler. Bajo esos ojos muertos había unas bolsas grandes. Se veía como una mujer que había caído en la locura. Y eso era lo pasó.

"Madame," la sirvienta dijo, acercándose a ella y tratando de alejar su mirada de la ventana.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Mira! Está triste." La mujer dijo alejándose de la sirvienta, su delgado cuerpo parecía que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento, "está llorando, ¿lo ves?"

Miré por la ventana, donde las nubes eran de un gris oscuro y la lluvia caía pesadamente alrededor del edificio.

Lentamente caminé hacia ella y extendí mi mano a la suya.

"¿Mamá?"

La mujer giró su mirada hacia mi, aunque sabía que ella no estaba realmente _mirándome_. Era algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado recientemente. En vez de que mi mamá girara hacia la ventana. Ella apunto al cielo.

"¿Ves allá?" le preguntó a la criada, que asintió con tristeza, mirándo parcialmente y noté la simaptía en su cara, "Allá arriba… más allá de las nubes y las estrellas… en el cielo está…"

"¡Madame por favor!"

"Mi bebita está ahora ahí," mamá dijo, con sus labios delgados formando una sonrisa anormal, "seguro que es un bello angel."

La sirviente tiró del cuerpo de mi mamá para que le diera la espalda a la ventana. De pronto mamá sujetó los brazos de la sirvienta que casi gritó sorprendida.

"¡Madame!"

"Sólo las buenas personas están ahí," dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos, parpadeando rápidamente, "por eso es que ella está ahí. Era una niñita muy buena, mi pequeña Kohana."

"Ya sé, sé que lo era Madame," la sirvienta respondió, "pero por favor tranquílicese."

Mi mamá hizo una pausa antes de asentir y soltar los brazos de la sirvienta. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto y a mi algunas veces antes de fijarse en el techo.

"Si, sólo la buena gente va al cielo," dijo como soñando, "no hay gente mala allá. No violadores, no traficantes o ladrones, no…" sus ojos finalmente se dirigieron directamente a mi, "no asesinos."

Mi mano se dirigió a mi pecho donde prácticamente sentí mi corazón partirse en dos.

"¡MADAME!"

Levanté la mirada justo cuando mi mamá se acercaba a mi y tomaba mis brazos tirando de mi. Su cabello se veía todo revuelto y sus ojos se veían como si fueran a salir de sus órbitas en cualquier momento. Se veía completamente loca.

"Pero no importa…" susuró, y puso un dedo en mis labios como si fuera yo a decir algo, "¡sshhh! Mi amor. Te quiero… lo sabes… y eso es lo que importa."

Me quejé al sentir sus uñas traspasar mi piel y pequeñas marcas de sangre aparecieron en la parte trasera de mis brazos.

"¡Madame, alto!"

Lágrimas descendieron por mi cara mientras otros dos sirvientes entraban y ayudaban a alejar a mi mamá de mi. Ella les gritaba y empezaba a llorar mientras sacaban correas de debajo de la cama. No era algo nuevo… mi familia ya no existía.

--------_Fin flashback---------- _

Me sentí sin fuerzas, y mientras Hiro me rodeaba con sus brazos y me acercaba, solo me dejé llevar. No podía protestar, una parte de mi cuerpo me gritaba que resistiera, pero la parte más grande de mi cerebro estaba completamente paralizada. Sólo miré al frente sin hacer o decir nada mientras estoy seguro, Hiro lloraba en silencio. Me sentí tan impotente… patético.

No estoy seguro de por cuanto estuvios así, pero el momento terminó cuando escuchamos un llamado a la puerta de enfrente. Hiro me soltó y se alejó un poco. Escuché a 'Abue' responder y después las voces de Kenny, Max y Ray.

"¡Tyson muchacho! ¡Tus amiguitos está aquí!"

Hiro sonrió.

"Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿no?" dijo y puso una mano en mi hombro, "quisa quieras darte un vistazo en el espejo, te ves como si acabaras de levantarte."

Yo… yo no estoy seguro de lo que estaba pensando en ese momento exacto, y no estoy seguro de que parte de mi me dijo que lo hiciera, pero todo lo que sé es que mi boca se abrió y las palabras vinieron, quedas, casi inaudible. Pero también sé que Hiro me escuchó.

"No soy Tyson."

_Si tu corazón estuviera realmente roto_

_Estarías muerto._

_Así que mejor cállate._

* * *

**Cita de la biblia de **

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**

No tengo mucho que decir o tal vez si pero no recuerdo, debería estar durmiendo pero ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo.

GRACIAS por sus lecturas/reviews...

Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Cuando tenía diez, leía cuentos de hadas en secreto. Ahora que tengo cincuenta los leo sin ocultarme, hice a un lado las niñerías; incluyendo el miedo a las cosas infantiles.**

**C.S. Lewis

* * *

**

¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Había voces a lo largo de la casa, pero para Hiro se oían extremadamente confusas y distantes a través de la neblina que cubría su mente. Sólo se percató que estaba manteniendo la respiración cuando notó que la persona junto a él estaba respirando agitadamente.

Hiro miró a la figura, que tenía la cabeza inclinada, los ojos pegados al piso. Hiro extendió su mano y la puso en la espalda del chico, retirándola levemente cuando sintió que el otro se tensaba. Hiro respiró profundamente y tomó la barbilla del muchacho en su mano, levantando su cara y mirando en sus ojos, aunque la mirada no fue regresada por algunos segundos.

Cuando la figura al fin miró directo en los ojos de Hiro, tuvo un estremecedor sentimiento que le decía que quien le veía no era su hermano.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Hiro respiró, con la voz temblorosa.

Kai miró a un lado, "Nada" dijo, alejando su barbilla de la mano de Hiro y empezando a darse la vuelta, sólo que Hiro tenía otras ideas.

Los brazos de Hiro se estiraron, sujetaron al otro con fuerza y lo jaló para que estuvieran cara a cara otra vez.

"No," Hiro esperó, tratando de mantener el nivel bajo de su voz, "¡te escuché!"

"¿Entonces por qué preguntas?" Kai siseó en respuesta, empezando a poner pelea para deshacerse de Hiro. Él no quería hacerlo. No ahora. No nunca.

Hiro sujetó las muñecas de Kai, "¡Quiero que lo repitas!"

Kai retrocedió incluso trató de patear, pero Hiro mantuvo sus manos sujetándolo con fuerza. "¡Déjame!"

"¡No hasta que repitas lo que dijiste!" "¡Aléjate!" Kai espetó y se lanzó al frente mordiendo los dedos de Hiro.

Hiro casi gritó y lo soltó, mientras Kai aprovechó para empujar a Hiro lejos de él.

Kai POV

Mientras Hiro caía hacia atrás, me puse de pie. Miré la puerta que llevaba al pasillo y luego la que llevaba al jardín de atrás. Eso era estúpido, no podía irme corriendo. Maldición, yo y mi estúpida boca. No, son esos estúpidos recuerdos que sigo teniendo, ¡me están desorientando!

Ok, no importan ahora.

Hice una pausa cuando escuché a Max y Ray reír al fondo del pasillo, se estaban acercando. Por puro instinto fui hacia la puerta trasera, me olvidé de los zapatos, me iría descalzo.

Pero, todas las malditas pausas por estar pensando las cosas le dieron a Hiro una oportunidad de ponerse de pie. Me apresuré a ir a la puerta pero me tacleó por la cintura y los dos caímos directo al piso con un fuerte golpe.

Juro que sentí como Hiro trataba de inmovilizarme contra el piso. Seguí mostrando pelea, incluso conseguí darle un buen golpe, pero pronto se notó que Hiro era mucho más fuerte que yo, por más que me doliera admitirlo. No me rendi pero cuando su cabeza chocó con la mía mientras seguíamos forcejeando, él fue el primero en recuperarse y no tuve oportunidad de defenderme mientras Hiro se sentaba en mis piernas y sujetaba mis brazos sobre mi cabeza.

Todo parecía detenerse y cada segundo se sentía como una eternidad. Hiro me veía al mismo tiempo que sentía como el miedo iba creciendo en mi pecho. Me sentí como una presa acorralada por un depredador sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. Era un sentimiento que odiaba.

"Aléjate…" era más una súplica que una orden. Los ojos de HIro se contrajeron y sentí como si estuviera viendo directo a mi interior.

"¿Quién eres?" cerré mis ojos y lo ignoré. Lo escuché inhalar temblorosamente mientras usaba su mano libre para sacudir mis hombros.

"Hice una pregunta… ¿quién eres?" repitió, un toque de rabia mezclada con su desesperación y miedo, "si no eres Tyson, ¿entonces quién eres?"

De pronto abrí los ojos y movi la parte inferior de mi cuerpo tratando de alejarlo de mi. Parecía más fácil en mi cabeza mientras que lo único que conseguí fue hacerlo perder un poco el balance y enojarlo más.

"¡Respóndeme!" dijo, elevando la voz.

"¡ALÉJATE!" grité y comencé a forcejear otra vez, aunque lo único que conseguía fue cansarme más.

"¡No hasta que me digas quien eres!" espetó en respuesta, justo entonces la puerta se abrió y la luz del pasillo llegó al cuarto oscurecido.

"¿Qu--? ¡KAI!"

"¡Max, silencio!" Ray siseó con urgencia.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y escuché a Hiro hacer hacer una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa. Volteé a ver a las figuras en el marco de la puerta mientras Hiro me veía directamente, con la boca abierta y los ojos bastante sorprendidos.

Justo del otro lado del cuarto estaban Ray, Max y Kenny. Todos igual de sorprendidos.

Kenny sujetaba a Dizzi como si fuera su única salvación, mientras la mano de Ray apretaba con fuerza el hombro de Max y el mismo Max, se veía increíblemente sorprendido y tenía una mano sobre su boca. Igual me distraje por un momento mientras los veía. Todo parecía haber pasado tan rápido y sólo regresé a la realidad cuando escuché un murmullo sobre mi.

"¿Kai?"

Tyson POV

Mochila empacada –revisado. Eso es, creo. Mi boleto de fin de semana lejos. Tomé mi mochila, el par de tenis de Kai y me dirigí a las escaleras.

Todos los eventos ocurridos temprano ese día con Keiko y Anthony realmente no podían arruinar mi humor. Iba a alejarme tanto como me fuera posible de esta aterradora casa y pasar el fin de semana con los chicos. Ni siquiera me importaba si Kai nos hacía entrenar.

Bajé las escaleras y fui a la entrada sin toparme con nacie, pero justo cuando tenía mi mano en la manija, la puerta que llevaba a la sala se abrió y me di la vuelta para encontrame con Anthony saliendo. Brincó sorprendido cuando me vio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó mirando mi mochila y chamarra, después de un silencio por la sorpresa.

"Yendo a la casa de Tyson el fin de semana," repliqué despreocupado, mientras Anthony me veía ansioso.

"¿No escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dije?" dijo acercándose a mi mientras parpadeaba confundido, "Te quiero a las 6 y te vas a quedar en tu cuarto sin salir otra vez."

Esta vez fu mi turno para quedarme con la boca abierta.

"Pero… ¿Qu-? ¿¡¿Q-quién demonios te crees que eres?!?" conseguí tartamudear. De ningún modo iba a pasar eso. No me iba a quedar ahí todo el fin de semana mientras los demás chicos andaban afuera.

Prácticamente vi una vena brincar en la frente de Anthony, "Sólo estoy viendo por ti," espetó.

"¿Encerrándome?"

"¡Deja de hacer tanto drama y regresa a tu cuarto!" Anthony gritó (más o menos), sujetándome por el brazo y llevándome de regreso.

"¡DÉJAME!"

"¡KAI!"

"Que pasa aquí niños." Una fría voz se coló por lo largo del pasillo, y Anthony y yo mismo nos giramos aprisa al sitio de donde provenía la voz. De pie en el marco de la puerta del estudio estaba Voltaire, mirando molesto aunque algo entretenido los sucesos ante él.

"Ustedes dos," ordenó, apuntando al interior del estudio, "adentro."

Alejé mi brazo del agarre de Anthony y fui frente de al hacia el estudio. Me quedé en la mitad de la habitación con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho mientras Anthony se quedaba junto a mi en pose casi similar, ambos mirando a puntos opuestos del lugar.

Voltaire nos miró pasar y se sentó en la enorme silla detrás del escritorio. Nos miró por unos segundos antes de colocar sus manos en el escritorio.

"Anthony, en el futuro, acudirás a mi para colocar reglas y limitaciones en lo concerniente a mi Nieto, ¿entendido?"

"Si, Señor Voltaire," replicó asintiendo.

"En cuanto a ti," Voltaire gruñó, con sus ojos directos a mi mientras le veía molesto por debajo del cabello que caía frente a mi cara, "puedes ir con tus amigos… por hoy. Pero, regresarás mañana a las cuatro de la tarde."

Reaccioné levantando la cabeza, "¿Qué? ¿por qué?"

Voltaire se veía aún más serio, "Irás a una fiesta de negocios en la casa del dueño de 'Industrias Vlastos'," dijo, "con suerte seré capaz de convencerlo en que firme un acuerdo relacionado con 'Empresas Hiwatari'"

"¿Y?" espeté de mal humor.

Voltaire me sonrió.

"Es muy importante para la compañía que obtenga este trato cerrado," dijo mientras levantaba una ceja. No tenía idea de que demonios estaba tratando de decir.

"Escuché que tiene un hijo más chico que tú, quien tiene un interés genuino en beyblades," Voltaire continuó levantándose de su asiento y caminando alrededor para quedar enfrente de mi, "y el Sr. Vlastos estará muy interesado en conocer al heredero de esta compañía con la que cerrará dicho trato."

"¿Qué es lo que estás _imponiendo_?" pregunté con cautela.

Su sonrisa se profundizó.

"**Tú** irás y serás un maravilloso compañero para el hijo de Vlastos durante la velada."

"¿QUÉ?"

Mi bolsa cayó al piso mientras me paralizaba por completo del descrédito.

"También te comportarás adecuadamente y tratarás a todos los demás invitados con cortesía y respeto," Voltaire continuó, caminando a un lado de mi y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Una vez ahí hizo un gesto indicándonos que podíamos irnos.

Anthony fue el primero y se fue a otra parte de la casa para continuar con sus deberes, mientras que yo levanté mi mochila de mala gana y caminé molesto. Justo cuando estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta, Voltaire la azotó cerrándola mientras me rodeaba.

"No creo que tenga que recordarte sobre lo que pasará si arruinas esto mañana," adivirtió amenazante.

Lo miré con molestia, muy enojado siquiera como para pensar en las consecuencias en ese momento y espeté, "¡Quizá ya lo olvidé!"

Me di cuenta de cuan estúpido había sido eso cuando Voltaire me tomó por la bufanda y me jaló hasta estar frente a su cara.

Automáticamente levanté mis manos y traté de sujetar las suyas para liberarme, no quería otra repetición de lo que había pasado la última vez que lo hice enojar, "P-perdón," tartamudeé.

"Te lo advierto Kai", gruñó, "si pones siquiera un dedo fuera de la línea y me haces perder este negocio, ¡me aseguraré que jamás vuelvas a caminar!"

Y con eso me aventó, abriendo la puerta del estudio y prácticamente me hizo girar, azotando la puerta detrás de mi y dejándome mirándola aturdido, temblando con fuerza.

Kai se tensó cuando sus ojos vieron para otro lado antes de regresar la mirada a la ensombrecida cara de Hiro. Quedó estático mientras Hiro seguía viéndolo. Los otros tres en la puerta parecía que mantenían la respiración, un poco confundidos por lo que estaba pasando. Hiro respiraba profundamente pero con calma, quería decir algo más pero su voz se mantenía fallándole. Finalmente pasó saliva un par de veces antes de hablar.

"¿E-eres Kai?" dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

Kai POV

No tenía idea de que decir o hacer, miré a los otros quienes seguían viéndome, igualmente confundidos. Miré a Hiro y asentí.

"…entonces no eres Tyson?"

Casi giré los ojos, pero me di cuenta que probablemente sería algo inapropiado en un momento como este, así que otra vez, asentí.

Observé como tantas emociones mezcladas pasaron por la cara de Hiro, no podía culparlo. Quizá estaba pensando que estoy loco, o su cerebro se estaba derritiendo por la confusión. Lentamente liberé mis brazos encima de mi cabeza, y me senté. Aún seguía presionado contra el suelo, pero me sentía un poco mejor sabiendo que no iba a estrangularme o algo asi.

"Esto no está pasando," escuché a Hiro murmurar… sip, su cerebro se estaba derritiendo. "No lo dices en serio ¿verdad?" de acuerdo, él piensa que estoy loco.

"Es verdad," Max susurró entrando al cuarto y acuclillándose junto a nosotros, Kenny y Ray le siguieron, "pasó el sábado."

Hiro frunció el ceño, la confusión se notaba en todas sus facciones "¿qué pasó exactamente?" preguntó mirando el piso.

"Ellos cambiaron," Kenny dijo en una voz acallada, y la cara de Hiro miró directo a él con los ojos muy abiertos, "Tyson y Kai intercambiaron cuerpos."

Whoa, esto debería mandar al manicomio al chico.

"P-pero- tú… ¡la caja de música!" Hiro exclamó, mirándome de nuevo y tomándome por los hombros desesperadamente, "¡la estabas viendo! ¡sólo tú y yo sabíamos donde estaba!"

Lo miré de nuevo y realmente sentí pena por él. Estaba tan determinado a no creernos. O quizá… quizá es así como reaccionarías si un miembro cercano de tu familia está en esta situación… ciertamente no sabría nada de eso.

"Yo sólo… miraba por ahí," murmuré quedamente, mientras Hiro parecía que trataba de buscar otra opción para salir de esto, "la encontré por suerte, creo."

Hiro soltó mis hombros otra vez, y miró a los otros, esperando que uno de ellos brincara y le dijera, '¡CAÍSTE! ¡JA!'

"Pero… ¿cómo es posible?" susurró.

Kenny se movió sintiéndose culpable, "Estaba haciendo un experimento con las bestias bit y hubo un error… no puedo explicarlo completamente, pero lo haré… lo prometo."

Hiro abrió mucho los ojos de pronto.

"¡Tyson!" exclamó, "¿dónde está entonces? Si tú estás aquí," me miró, "entonces estará…"

Entendió al reparar en todo. Me contuve de bufar, ¿realmente era tanto problema que Tyson estuviera viviendo en mi casa? Si, de acuerdo, mi Abuelo está algo… loco, mental y criminalmente, pero he estado viviendo ahí casi toda mi vida. Estoy vivo y feliz… bueno, algo así.

"Ha estado viviendo en la casa de Kai los pasados días," Ray lo informó, "con-"

"Voltaire," Hiro gruñó y sentí una punzada de molestia.

"Tenemos que traerlo, ahora." Dijo finalmente.

Me senté aprisa y lo miré, nadie mas parecía saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Hiro. Pero yo sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando. Y me molestó enormemente.

"Él puede cuidarse solo," siseé, y los cuatro me miraron. Ray, Max y Kenny se veían más sorprendidos, probablemente porque pensaban que lo estaba haciendo por Tyson, pero creo (por raro que suene) lo estaba haciendo por mi Abuelo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Hiro cuestionó mirándome con dureza, con lo que creo era disgusto en sus ojos.

"Sólo por que está viviendo en mi casa no significa que esté en peligro o algo," repliqué, quizá algo apresurado poniéndome de pie.

Hiro soltó aire por la nariz como riéndose, musitando algo que sospechosamente me sonó como, "con ese lunático, seguro que sí."

Suprimí el gruñido que crecía, con dificultad.

"Está bien Hiro," Ray dijo poniéndose al frente, "hemos visto a Tyson diario creo que ha estado… bien." La última palabra fue musitada un poco más queda que las otras, y mientras Ray miraba discretamente a los otros, fue obvio para mi que los otros Bladebreakers podían saber algo del incidente en el sótano entre mi Abuelo y Tyson. Aunque decidí mantener la boca cerrada… por ahora.

Me levanté y miré a Hiro, al igual que los otros. Todo parecía detenerse por un minuto, aunque escuchamos voces y pasos por el dojo junto con puertas que se abrían y cerraban, lo ignoramos y esperamos la respuesta de Hiro.

"No me importa," dijo finalmente, "lo que sea que ha estado pasando los últimos días, quiero que termine ahora. Quiero a Tyson de regreso-"

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y mi cuerpo entró al cuarto. Justo a tiempo.

La respiración de Hiro parecía quedarse en su garganta mientras todos veíamos a la nueva figura entrando al cuarto.

"Tyson," dijo Max quietamente, y Tyson se sobresaltó un poco.

"J eje. Soy Kai, recuerda Max," dijo con los ojos pasando de Hiro a Max mientras le daba una mirada divertida.

Suspiré, "Él sabe Tyson."

Tyson me miró sorprendido, antes de que sus ojos descansaran por completo en su hermano, "él, él ¿sabe?"

"Si."

De hecho pensé, conociendo a Tyson, que iría sobre Hiro justo en ese momento, o viceversa. Pero nada pasó, nadie en el cuarto movió un solo músculo.

"¿Tú eres Tyson?" Hiro finalmente dejó escapar sin poder creerlo… otra vez.

Tyson asintió lentamente, y sonriendo con cautela, "Si, eso creo."

Otra vez vino ese silencio que tanto adoramos.

Estaba sorprendido, aún con todo, cuando HIro puso una mano sobre su boca, tratando de suprimir sus repentinas risas. Los cinco nos quedamos sorprendidos cuando las risitas de Hiro se convirtieron en carcajadas. Vi a Kenny, Max y Ray que intercambiaban miradas confundidas, mientras Tyson y yo mismo éramos incapaces de quitar nuestros ojos del mayor, que ahora estaba sacudiéndose por la risa. Porque yo no veía del todo lo divertido en la situación.

"Perdón," alcanzó a decir mientras respiraba hondamente. Hiro miró a Tyson y sonrió apropiadamente, "¿_crees_ que eres Tyson? ¡sin duda eres tú!"

Hiro se acercó a Tyson y lo jaló en un fuerte abrazo, la cómica mirada de completa incomprensión en el menor ahora estaba oculta en el pecho de su hermano.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Tyson preguntó mascullando mientras se alejaba de Hiro.

Hiro casi empieza a reír otra vez, "¡Sólo tú dirías algo tan estúpido!"

_-------------- Tarde esa noche ----------------------- _

POV Normal

Después de la breve pero enorme escena de Hiro dándose cuenta de la verdad, las cosas habían ido muy tranquilas.

Le dijeron a Hiro toda la historia, e incluso a veces trataba de interrumpir y veía divertido a Kai; parecía entender a la perfección la decisión que ellos habían tomado, e incluso estuvo de acuerdo en mantener su secreto.

"_Al menos todo tiene sentido ahora_" _dijo Hiro, mirando rápidamente a Kai, quien había sido el que menos habló, "y estoy de acuerdo en lo que dicen sobre el Abuelo, se infartaría si lo supiera, al igual que papá."_

_"…entonces, ¿no dirás nada?"_

_Hiro lo pensó por un minuto, "no" sonrió. "su secreto está a salvo conmigo.. pero estará todo de regreso pronto ¿cierto?"_

_Incluso Kai volteó aprisa en ese momento y vio con dureza al Jefe, quien, se sonrojó por la culpa, "Muy pronto"._

_Kenny miró a Tyson, quien parecía entender muy bien la mirada. Por supuesto, que tenían ese pequeño acuerdo que no regresarían nada a la normalidad hasta que Tyson sorteara ciertas situaciones concernientes a Kai._

_Hiro sonrió con tibieza a Tyson, "Está bien entonces,"_

Hiro y Tyson estaban sentados en el comedor. Los otros estaban en el cuarto de Tyson, Bruce y el Abuelo Granger habían ido a un bar local con algunos vecinos.

"Esto es tan irreal," Hiro comento por centésima vez.

"Lo sé," Tyson dijo sonriendo.

Un enorme peso había sido retirado de sus hombros ahora que Hiro sabía todo.

"Me había estado preguntando los últimos días por qué eras tan frío y distante con nosotros," Hiro dijo sonriendo, y Tyson se tensó un poco, "quiero decir, papá y el abuelo estaban empezando a enloquecer por la preocupación, y después de todo… no eras tú. Estoy muy contento de saber eso," agregó con una risita.

Tyson miró a su bebida en las manos. "Y… ¿cómo _fue_ Kai mientras estuvo aquí?"

"Completamente lo opuesto a ti," Hiro dijo vagamente, pues desde que supo todo no había pensando un solo momento en cómo pudo haber afectado todo eso a Kai, él sólo se preocupaba por su hermano, "se mantuvo en tu cuarto, y cuando tratábamos de hacer conversación con él, sólo obteníamos respuestas de una palabra. OH y lo que pasó en la alberca… eso si fue extraño."

Tyson, cuya atención había estado distrayéndose un poco, de pronto se sintió muy expectante de escuchar el resto.

"¿Qué? ¿qué pasó?" preguntó, quizá un poco ansioso.

"Bueno para empezar, pensé que se iba a comer los dedos porque estaba mordiéndose las uñas como desesperado," Hiro dijo recordando, mientras Tyson lo observaba de cerca, "y entonces tardó mucho cambiándose, como que trataba de retrasar todo. Cuando finalmente salió, ¡se rehusó por completo a ir al agua!"

"¿Qué?" Tyson preguntó conmocionado.

"Si, estaba justo en la orilla de la alberca como un conejito asustado," Hiro continuó, riendo al traer eso a la memoria, "así que decidí darle un poco de… _ánimo_," Tyson frunció el ceño, sabía que Hiro tenía una visión algo torcida de lo que ánimo era, "pero tan pronto como estuvo en el agua, salió aprisa y se encerró en los vestidores. Nos tomó veinte minutos persuadirlo a que saliera, y entonces dijo que no se estaba sintiendo bien ¡y que si podíamos irnos a casa!"

Tyson estaba sin palabras, incluso cuando Hiro pasó su brazo alrededor de él y rió, él se quedó paralizado al escuchar la información.

"No importa ya," Hiro dijo animoso, y Tyson sintió una pequeña punzada de molestia por la ignorancia de su hermano, "estaba verdaderamente preocupado de que estuvieras enojado con nosotros o algo, pero aquí estás ¡completamente bien!"

Tyson forzó una sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo a su hermano, aunque en su cabeza estaba pensando en todo.

Aunque Kai podía escuchar a los otros riendo y bromeando felices adentro, decidió no unírseles, y ahora estaba en el pórtico, con una pierna extendida a un lado, y la otra acercada a él contra su pecho y en ella descansaba sus brazos y cabeza,

Escuchó la puerta del pórtico abrirse y cerrarse otra vez, y sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él. Kai no tenía que darse la vuelta para ver quien era, ya sabía.

"¡Que noche tan rara! ¿no?" Tyson preguntó, sentándose al lado del chico más grande.

Kai permaneció en silencio.

Tyson sonrió un poco, "Pensé que seríamos yo y mi gran bocota la que escupiría todo primero, no tú," dijo mirando al otro, "¿cómo pasó?"

Kai se levantó aprisa, "¿Sabes cómo va Kenny con su investigación?"

"No," Tyson dijo, parpadeando sorprendido, "¿por qué?"

Kai se acercó a la puerta, y la abrió, "Porque quiero que nos regrese… ahora."

Y con eso entró, pasando a los otros y yendo al baño.

Tyson suspiró, '¿Alguna vez conseguiré ver a través de él?' se preguntó.

"¿Tyson?"

"¿Si jefe?" Tyson preguntó mirando al chiquillo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kenny se sentó junto a él y abrió su laptop, "Hice un poco de investigación y encontré ciertas cosas…"

"¡Pero Kenny! ¡Lo prometiste!" Tyson susurró, "dijiste que no nos regresarías hasta que-"

"No es sobre eso…" Kenny interrumpió, y se detuvo un minuto, "es sobre Kai."

* * *

_Si no tuviste éxito a la primera,_

_Destruye todas las evidencias de que lo intentaste _

**Cita de la biblia de  
**

**Kirstie****Katastrophe****™ aka Phoenix-falling

* * *

**

Saludos!

Ah bueno creo que no me tomé tanto actualizando esta vez, je... sé lo desesperante que fue dejar el final pasado y después no saber que seguía. Bueno, parte aquí está.

MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, llegué a pensar que la historia empezaría a dejar de tener lectores... suele pasar, pero bueno, el pasado capítulo tuvo bastante buena respuesta. La autora les manda unas gracias profundas por ellos.

Por el momento ahí queda, ya nos seguimos leyendo después.


	12. Chapter 12

**"No importa como te veas. Si tienes una joroba, échale un poco de brillo, lindura ¡y vete a bailar!"**

**James St. James**

* * *

No quiero escuchar

POV Kai

Sentado en la orilla de la tina de baño y miraba sin pensar a las losetas blancas enfrente de mi, Todo era un desastre. Más desastroso de lo que era antes.

Suspiré. Todo lo que quiero es que las cosas fueran del modo en que eran antes. ¿Por qué no puede una sola que quiero volverse realidad? Nunca he pedido mucho. Pensé que para este momento estaría de regreso en mi cuerpo. Quiero decir, casi a sido una semana.

Miro las puertas y escucho la risa de los otros. Hallo sorprendente como pueden mantenerse como si todo fuera normal, incluso Tyson. Él va a tenerlo mucho más fácil ahora que Hiro sabe. Aunque siento que las cosas van a empeorar para mí.

"_¿Sabes como quién está actuando? Como ese chico mayor de su equipo, Kai. Siempre está tan callado y distante_"

"_Sólo esperemos que no vaya a traicionar a su equipo también,_" _Hiro dijo con frialdad._

Sé muy bien que no le agrado a Hiro. No se necesita ser un genio para entenderlo.

Suspiré otra vez, sé que no puedo esconderme toda la noche en el baño, pero es tentador no lo voy a negar. Cualquier cosa por estar lejos de las molestas miradas que Hiro me da, las preocupadas de Max, Kenny y Ray, y por supuesto, las conversaciones que Tyson trata de sacarme.

Miro alrededor del baño algunas veces, antes de que mi mirada regrese al lavabo y veo como las gotas caen lentamente en él, expandiéndose sin sonido en el lavabo.

Tyson lo miró interesado, "¿Qué?"

Kenny abrió su laptop nerviosamente.

"Bueno, después de todas las cosas que nos dijiste de Kai, y considerando lo preocupado que estás… a mi mismo me dio curiosidad," dijo, abriendo sus documentos, "busqué en la red el apellido 'Hiwatari'"

Tyson se quedó confundido. '¿Eso es?' pensó meditando, 'maldición, pensé que sería mejor que eso.'

Kenny vio la mirada de Tyson y sonrió un poco, "Sé lo que debes estar pensando Tyson. Pero créeme; incluso yo estaba increíblemente sorprendido con toda la información que encontré."

Tyson se acercó, y miró la laptop. "¿Qué? Muéstrame."

"Bueno…" dijo Kenny y abrió un archivo que había guardado justo del Internet, "la mayor parte de lo que encontré, como esto, es sobre 'Empresas Hiwatari' Hay mucha información de Voltaire y todos los dueños previos de la familia."

Tyson escuchó cuidadosamente, aunque no entendía de que modo esa información era necesaria, sabía que Kenny se molestaría si lo interrumpía.

"Además encontré de sus orígenes," Kenny continuó, "por décadas, quizá incluso siglos, los Hiwatari vivieron en las orillas de Tokio, donde Kai vive ahora. Aunque el abuelo de Voltaire, o sea el tatarabuelo de Kai, Akihito Hiwatari, se mudó a Rusia mientras la compañía de la familia estaba expandiéndose después de los comienzos del siglo 20. Incluso desde entonces Japón y Rusia habían sido los países donde ellos vivían. Akihito se casó con una dama rusa cuyo nombre es desconocido. Ellos tuvieron dos niños. Uno de ellos nunca se casó y murió en la guerra, el otro se casó y tuvo un niño, Voltaire HIwatari. Se casó con Aleksandrina Basilevsky."

Tyson asintió recordando que leyó el mismo nombre en el árbol familiar en la casa de Kai.

"Y ellos tuvieron un hijo, Susumu," dijo Tyson.

Kenny levantó la mirada sorprendido, "Si, eso es- ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"Lo leí en un árbol familiar en el estudio de Voltaire," Tyson dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "andaba husmeando por ahí."

"Oh, de acuerdo," dijo Kenny, sintiéndose un poco sacado, "bueno después de Akihito, cada miembro de la familia Hiwatari se casó con una rusa, hasta Susumu. Como dije, los principales países en los que trabajaba la compañía fueron Rusia y Japón, así que en un viaje de negocios, Susumu conoció a Kira Nuwichi, una abogada nacida en Japón. Aparentemente ella era una dama muy popular y bastante conocida. Mucha gente la quería…"

Kenny lentamente fue bajando el tono, encontraba difícil seguir hablando.

Tyson movió los dedos, "¿Y qué? No quiero sonar rudo Kenny, ¿pero a dónde quieres llegar?"

Kenn movió la cabeza, "Dice que ella dejó de trabajar después de que tuvo a su _primer_ hijo, Kai Hiwatari," Tyson notó el modo en que Kenny dijo su 'primer' hijo, "ella se volvió un ama de casa ya que Susumu pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo viajes de negocios."

Kenny hizo una pausa y miró a Tyson, "Si has visto su árbol familiar… supongo que sabes que Kai tuvo una hermana."

Tyson asintió lentamente, "Si… no quería traer ese tema, espero que entiendas."

Kenny sonrió con tristeza, "Ella murió antes de que tuviera siquiera dos años de edad, entiendo que no dijeras nada." Susurró.

Los dos se quedaron por un minuto así que escucharon las risas de Max y Ray mientras veían un programa de televisión.

El aire alrededor de ellos era frío y los dos chicos tenían la piel de sus brazos erizada. Tyson miró a Kenny mientras el más chico suspiraba junto a él mirando el cielo estrellado.

"La mamá de Kai murió, ¿lo sabes, verdad?" Kenny preguntó no necesitando darse la vuelta para ver al otro asentir, ya sabía la respuesta, "pero… ¿sabes cómo murió?"

Tyson inhaló, una parte de él quería saber desesperadamente, quería entender como trabajaba la mente de Kai, entender su pasado. Creía que podía ayudar a Kai, pero una parte de eso parecía mal.

"No… no sé. Sólo que ella murió hace diez años."

Tyson miró al chico, cuyos ojos, aunque no podían verse, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Ella se suicidó…" susurró finalmente, tan quedo que Tyson casi tuvo que estar sobre él para entenderle.

Kai lavó sus manos y las secó con una toalla, antes de levantar la mirada y verse en el espejo. Se turbó cuando vio el estado de su cabello, el cual estaba revuelto yendo en todas direcciones por el hecho de que había estado pasando sus manos a través de él continuamente. Lo alació lo mejor que pudo, y finalmente se dio la vuelta para dejar el baño y enfrentar a los otros.

Kai abrió la puerta y dio un paso; saltando hacia atrás por la sorpresa cuando quedó cara a cara con Hiro.

Se miraron uno a otro por un par de segundos antes de que la cara de Hiro mostrara una mueca de molestia. El mayor cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia abajo al otro.

"¿Finalmente sales de la hibernación?" dijo heladamente, sacando un poco a lengua.

Kai le dio una mirada de muerte, enojándose de inmediato. Había esperado mantener la cabeza baja y tratar evitar la conversación, especialmente con Hiro.

"Aléjate Hiro," Kai espetó pasándolo, solo que Hiro lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo regresar para que lo viera.

"¿Disculpa?" Hiro siseó, "¿te das cuenta que eres un visitante no deseado en **mi** casa? Si no tuvieras la simpatía de mi hermano, ya te habría sacado a patadas de aquí."

'¿_Qué_ hice para merecer _esto_?' Kai se preguntó.

Hiro sonrió ante la duda del otro por responder "¿Eso te molestó?" dijo burlonamente.

Kai bajó la cabeza, sus entrañas temblaban de furia. Aunque con los años de entrenamiento no iba a dejar que las estúpidas palabras de Hiro lo molestaran. No iba a permitir que sus emociones lo controlaran (aunque con Tyson era una excepción). Así que en vez de responderle con una frase igual de hiriente o de plano lanzarle su puño, Kai le dio una de sus infames 'miradas de muerte' antes de soltarse del agarre del otro y pasarlo para ir donde los otros estaban reunidos.

Hiro vio a Kai irse, antes de entrar él mismo al baño.

Una vez adentro, él (sin saberlo) copió los movimientos previos de Kai y se sentó en la orilla de la tina, mirando las losetas del piso. Un extraño sentimiento naciendo en su pecho, Hiro pensaba en todo lo que ahora sabía. ¿Odiaba a Kai? No… sólo que se preocupaba mucho por su hermano. Ni podía entender como Tyson, o cualquiera de los otros miembros del equipo podían llamar al frío y malhumorado chico un amigo. Enfrentémoslo, nadie compartía los mismos intereses que Kai.

De acuerdo, él era un buen jugador –sin duda alguna. Pero además de eso, no había ninguna conexión. Aunque Tyson insistía muchas veces que Kai era parte del grupo, eso de que era un _amigo_; Hiro simplemente no podía ver al estoico líder devolviendo alguna clase de sentimiento mutuo.

Y más que nada, Kai era una mala influencia.

Hiro frunció el ceño mientras recordaba justo cuando el torneo había acabado. Él estaba aún en Egipto trabajando con otros arqueólogos en unas ruinas recién encontradas; aunque estaba en contacto diario con su padre después de haber escuchado noticias concernientes a la batalla por la custodia de Kai. Bruce le había dicho lo que estaba pasando en las juntas, no chismorreando como una señora sin nada mejor que hacer, sino más porque le preguntaba por su punto de vista, puesto que pensaba que ya que Hiro nunca había conocido a Kai, que su opinión era imparcial.

Sólo que Hiro tenía prejuicios. Sabía muchas cosas desagradables sobre Voltaire Hiwatari, y cualquiera que compartiera su sangre sería alguien que no debía ser perdido de vista.

---------_Flashback------------------ _

Hiro sentado en su cama doble en un bonito hotel en Luxor junto al Nilo. Descansaba su espalda contra la cabecera; un libro yacía olvidado junto a él ya que hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

"¿Y como van las cosas en las juntas?" Hiro preguntó, mirando por la ventana el profundo rojo del ocaso en el horizonte.

Bruce suspiró, "No muy bien. Voltaire fue invitado a una ayer, y naturalmente una se presentó enorme discusión," Hiro sonrió un poco ante esto.

"Debiste haberlo echado fuera de ahí, papá."

"No tienes idea de cuanto quería hacerlo," dijo Bruce, con un tono de disgusto en su voz, "realmente no tengo idea de cómo es posible que ese hombre ande caminando libremente."

"Dinero. Dinero y esos estirados abogados," Hiro dijo, "aunque al menos consiguieron encerrar a ese otro, ¿cómo se llamaba? Boris."

"Si, cierto. Ya es algo, creo." Bruce suspiró, "aunque aún no puedo entender por qué Voltaire querría tomar custodia de Kai otra vez. Después del Campeonato Mundial y todo, su despedida fue todo menos agradable; hubiera pensado que Voltaire lo habría desheredado."

"Quizá tiene otro plan bajo la manga," Hiro replicó, "¿Cómo lo está tomando el Sr. Dickenson?"

"Bueno, casi como el resto de los demás, no quiere que Voltaire tenga la custodia," dijo Bruce, "Stanley preferiría que Kai viviera donde la BBA pudiera tenerlo a la vista. O en una casa hogar, aún mas donde pueda estar con otros en su situación, de modo que pueda hacer amigos con alguien más allá de su equipo."

Hiro suprimió una risa. ¿Kai? ¿amigos? Nada que ver.

"Por supuesto que Kai no respondió muy bien a la idea…" Bruce finalizó.

"¿Por qué? ¿qué hizo?" Hiro preguntó, con la atención atraída y el interés notándose en su voz.

"Dijo que no quería ser puesto en una casa hogar," dijo Bruce, recapitulando lo sucedido ese día, "aunque sus palabras exactas sonaron mas a algo como esto 'yo **no** voy a ir a un maldito basurero con un montón de mocosos bastardos.' Y cuando Stanley le pidió que se calmara y lo pensara una vez mas, él contestó con algunas obscenidades que ni siquiera yo había escuchado antes… aunque tengo idea de lo que significan. Tuvo que ser sacado de la habitación en ese momento."

"Así que… ¿dónde está viviendo el chico en este momento?"

"Stanley lo mandó a quedarse con un amigo suyo y colega," comentó Bruce, "esa es otra opción. Stanley iba a tener la custodia completa sobre Kai, pero simplemente no tiene el tiempo, siendo la persona en jefe de la BBA y todo. Así que consideraron que Kai se quedara con su colega permanentemente, de modo que ellos serían capaces de echarle un ojo de vez en vez. Pero Kai no es un niño estúpido, se imaginó que la BBA quería tenerlo bajo supervisión después de los eventos de Rusia, así que también se rehusó a dicha opción."

"Niño quisquilloso." Dijo Hiro con un tono de desden acostándose en la cama cuando su cuello comenzaba a acalambrarse.

"Querrás decir _pobre_ niño," corrigió Bruce, y Hiro frunció el entrecejo, "de cierto modo me siento mal por él. Apuesto que sólo quiere _tener_ un hogar. Tyson está animándolo a que viva en el dojo."

Ante esto, Hiro prácticamente se ahogó con su propia saliva.

"¿Q-qué?" consiguió balbucear después de regular sus respiraciones.

"Lo que escuchaste, ellos están considerando dejar a Kai vivir en el dojo, tu abuelo ha estado de acuerdo. Sólo depende de lo que las reuniones concluyan.".

Hiro musitó algunas palabras ininteligibles en el teléfono. Antes de gruñir.

"Genial, el nieto de Votaire Hiwatari quizá se quede a vivir en mi casa," Hiro gimió.

"¿De qué te quejas? ¡nunca estás ahí de cualquier modo!"

"Bueno, _ de hecho_" dijo Hiro lentamente, "estoy planeando visitarlos muy pronto. En un par de semanas quizá, o un mes tal vez."

"¡Hey eso es genial!" Bruce se emocionó, "Tyson estará encantado. Supongo que mi visita no resultó tan buena del todo. Apenas y lo he visto por tener que estar en las juntas. Y me voy a China en unos días."

Finalizó con un tono infeliz, y Hiro sintió una ola de culpa. Siempre se veían de vez en vez ya que ambos eran arqueólogos e incluso habían trabajado en algunas cosas juntos. Pero, para con Tyson la cosa pintaba algo distinta, Hiro no podía recordar hacia cuanto que había visto a su hermanito por última vez. Pero habría de hacerlo pronto.

Hiro sonrió para sí, 'Te veré pronto Tyons.'

-------------- _Fin Flashback ----------------_

No salió exactamente como estaba planeado. Pero Hiro podía arreglar eso ahora. Sabía lo que pasaba, y también sabía que trataría de mejorar las cosas.

Tyson dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras pasaba su mano entre su cabello.

"Suicidio…" dijo a nadie en particular.

"Si," vino una réplica igual de temblorosa, "cuando Kai tenía cinco. Aparentemente había estado enferma un tiempo… mentalmente enferma. Desde la muerte de su hija, unos meses atrás, ella había pasado de una vibrante, feliz y linda mujer a una demacrada, pálida y dependiente chica; atrapada en su propia mente."

Tyson se giró lejos. Podía verlo. La hermosa mujer que había visto en la fotografía fuera del hospital, sujetando el envoltorio mirándose tan feliz y sin preocupaciones. Y cuando el mundo le arrancó a su preciosa hija por la razón que hubiera sido, esa felicidad desapareció, dejando a una chica destruida… casi como una niña perdida.

"Esos sitios dicen que pasó el Día de Año Nuevo de 1997, ella consiguió esconderse de las sirvientas, y de algún modo llegó al techo," Kenny dijo, las lágrimas ahora se acumulaban en sus ojos y descendían por sus mejillas, goteando por su barbilla y quijada hasta su pierna, "en- en el momento en que ella saltó, aparentemente se veía completamente cuerda y feliz. Kira creía que se estaba liberando."

Las lágrimas también comenzaban a picar en los ojos de Tyson. Algunas veces la simpatía y piedad sólo hacían las cosas peor, y Tyson sabía que Kai odiaba ambas; pero justo ahora no podía sentir otra cosa. Su corazón le dolía tan sólo de pensar en el dolor que Kai debió haber sentido. Tenía cinco años, lo suficientemente grande para entender que después de la muerte, no hay regreso.

"No encontré más," Kenny agregó, aprisa limpiándose los ojos y nariz, "sólo que Kai fue a vivir con su Abuelo unos días después del funeral de Kira."

Tyson levantó la mirada, "¿Por qué su Abuelo? ¿por qué simplemente no se quedó con su papá?"

"No dice nada de eso. Todo lo que he podido imaginarme es que hubo algunos problemas personales en la familia desde la muerte de Kohana en el otoño de 1996." (**N/A: ver la nota del final**)

Tyson miró pensativo su patio trasero. Un enorme árbol se levantaba a la derecha, uno bajo el que Kai gustaba de sentarse durante las prácticas. Las una vez hojas verdes y vibrantes lentamente estaban adquiriendo una gama de rojos, amarillos, cafés y dorados. Bajo las estrellas y la luna, se veían realmente bellas.

Aunque con una brisa fría, algunas de las hojas se desprendieron y lentamente cayeron al piso, ¿cómo una pluma? Le hizo pensar a Tyson en todo, le hizo pensar en Kai. Aunque algo por fuera se viera tan fuerte y encantador, había muchos factores que podían crear agujeros en el interior que se hacían más grandes con el tiempo.

Entre más problemas una persona (como Kai) cargara en su interior, eventualmente les haría quebrarse y desaparecer la imagen de perfección del exterior. Justo como las hojas que caían lentamente del árbol arruinando su belleza.

Max bostezó ruidosamente mientras se acomodaba en su futón, no pasó mucho antes de que sus respiraciones se volvieran relajadas y él estuviera profundamente sumergido en otro sueño interesante y relajado. Ray estaba saliendo del baño; su futón estaba listo, al igual que el de Kenny.

Después de hablar con Tyson, el pequeño genio de computadoras había ido adentro y permaneció en silencio durante varios programas de televisión y películas que los otros vieron hasta que el sueño comenzó a llegarles. No había hecho ninguna investigación o compilación de datos; era como si estuviera atrapado en sus propios pensamientos y no era capaz de reconocer lo que había alrededor de él. Ahora estaba en su futón, aunque no sabía con certeza si dormiría o no.

Mientras que Tyson, bueno él estaba en el pasillo principal justo afuera de la puerta que llevaba a la sala donde Kai aún estaba. Tyson tenía su mano lista para abrir la puerta en un solo movimiento. Pero, sólo se encontraba ahí, con la cabeza inclinada, la mano a pulgadas de la puerta, incapaz de imaginarse que decir al mayor.

Su principal intención era entrar y decirle a Kai sobre lo de la siguiente noche y de cómo Voltaire esperaba que fuera a la fiesta esa. Pero algo lo estaba deteniendo. Como si supiera que si entraba justo ahora, iba a decir cosas completamente diferentes a lo que pretendía.

Casi podía verlo.

"_Hey Kai, necesitaba decirte que hay una cena a la Voltaire va a arrastrarme mañana. Probablemente la regaré, así que hazte a la idea cuando veas tu cuerpo completamente moreteado. Oh, y escuché que tu mamá se lanzó de la azotea hace como diez años. Cielos, que loco lo que la gente hace, ¿no?_"

Quizá se veía algo exagerado, pero Tyson tenía la tendencia de decir tonterías, las peores cosas en los peores momentos.

Decidiendo que había estado ahí por mucho tiempo, finalmente Tyson abrió la puerta y entró.

Al principio pensó que el cuarto estaba vacío y que Kai estaba afuera. Pero entonces vio una mata de cabello azul oscuro y caminó alrededor del sofá para ver a Kai sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso y la espalda descansando contra él. Tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados. Aunque uno podía decir que estaba algo más relajado de lo usual, era bastante obvio que el chico estaba alerta y a la expectativa.

"¿Kai?" dijo Tyson arrodillándose junto al otro.

"Hn," fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Tyson sintió una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, 'algunas cosas nunca cambian, no importa que.'

"Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo…" comenzó Tyson.

Kai abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza hacia Tyson con una mirada de desprecio.

"Siempre hay algo, ¿no?" espetó, sobresaltando al más chico. Kai se levantó rápidamente, "sólo fíjatelo en la cabeza Tyson: ¡No quiero hablar, no quiero escuchar y no quiero pensar en nada de las estupideces que han pasado la última semana!"

"Kai, solo escu-"

"¡No!" siseó, "estoy harto de esto Tyson, estoy harto de ti y estarte metiendo en mi vida cuando no tiene nada que ver contigo. Estoy harto de que quieras iniciar conversaciones sobre mis asuntos y el pasado. _Mi_ pasado, ¡así que ahí déjalo!"

Kai respiró profundamente y exhaló. Obviamente había mantenido dentro todo eso por un tiempo y ahora estaba contento de haberlo liberado. Aunque Tyson, levantó una ceja molesto y se levantó, haciendo notar que el cuerpo de Kai era más musculoso y alto comparado con el del otro. Miró hacia abajo, y habló tan calmadamente como pudo, aunque había un temblor de furia en su voz.

"Ok, primero –ni siquiera iba a preguntarte de tu pasado o algo de eso. Segundo- sólo por que quieras que desaparezca, no significa que lo hará. Sólo estás cerrando tus ojos y oídos al mundo, no puedes vivir así." El exterior calmado de Tyson había desparecido y ahora temblaba silenciosamente de ira hacia el otro chico, "Tercero- cuando uno de mis amigos es golpeado en su casa, ¡lo hace mi problema!"

La cara de Kai era una mezcla de shock después de escuchar la última frase. Tyson realmente se había atrevido a encararlo y decir la verdad que Kai trataba desesperadamente de ignorar.

Kai miró a otro lado apenado y siseó, "¡No estoy siendo golpeado!"

"¡No otra vez Kai!" dijo Tyson exasperado, "si sólo lo admites entonces podríamos ponerle un alto."

"No hay nada a que ponerle un alto," Kai murmuró viendo el piso, sintiéndose inferior mientras Tyson parecía tener la delantera.

"¡Kaiii!" Tyson gimoteó, echándose en el sofá. Miró al chico mayor, que estaba arrastrando sus pies, Tyson tomó una profunda inhalación y dijo suavemente, "Puedo ayudarte Kai. Yo, mi familia, nosotros podemos ofrecerte un lugar aquí. Tu Abuelo ya no podría poner ni un dedo sobre ti otra vez."

La reacción inicial de Kai fue gritarle a Tyson que cerrara su gran boca, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y realmente se encontró pensando en lo que Tyson acababa de decir.

_'ya no podría poner ni un dedo sobre ti otra vez'_

'Créeme, siempre encuentra un modo.'

'_Tu Abuelo_'

'Exactamente. Mi _Abuelo_. Es mi carne y sangre. Mi familia, no puedo irme simplemente. No importa cuanto lo desee o quiera algunas veces.'

_'Puedo ayudarte'_

'No, no puedes. Nadie puede. ¿Y por qué lo harían? He sido abandonado por todos con el paso de los años'

_'Yo, mi familia, nosotros podemos ofrecerte un lugar aquí.'_

'¿En serio?' esa no fue la impresión que tuve.

_"¿Disculpa?" Hiro siseó, "¿te das cuenta que eres un visitante no bienvenido en **mi** casa? Si no tuvieras la simpatía de mi hermano, ya te habría sacado a patadas de aquí."_

Bajó la mirada a Tyson en el sofá quien estaba esperando su respuesta, con su cara completamente sin emoción –ni siquiera lo veía con odio.

"Por última vez Tyson," gruñó, "mi Abuelo jamás me ha puesto un dedo encima. Mi vida está bien y no necesito ninguna clase de ayuda de alguien como tú."

Kai estaba esperando una repentina exclamación del otro, pero estaba sorprendido cuando Tyson movió la cabeza, una sonrisa trepándose a sus labios.

"Y entonces, dime Kai," dijo, con un tono arrogante, "¿cómo reaccionaría Voltaire si arruinara por completo esa fiesta que va a tener mañana por la noche?"

Kai parpadeó, "¿Q-qué?"

"Oh, escuchaste a la perfección," Tyson continuó, ahora con un dejo de sarcasmo que se colaba en su voz, "esa es la razón real por la que vine a hablar contigo. Iba a preguntarte como debes comportarte en esas fiestas, porque debiera esperar que son todos bien portados y formales. Pero supongo que si me presento como si acabara de levantarme y qué pasaría si dijera que la esposa de ese Sr. Vlastos se ve como una mula en voz alta; no habría problema porque Voltaire no me golpearía o algo, ¿o sí?"

Kai miró a la distancia, escondiendo su expresión derrotada mientras Tyson lo veía con dureza.

¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado? La fiesta de las Industrias Vlasto, su Abuelo la había mencionado un par de semanas atrás.

El miedo lo sobrecogió. ¿Y si Tyson hacía algo estúpido? Voltaire tenía en alto estándar lo que la palabra 'satisfactorio' significaba, y él sabía que Tyson, siendo tan disgustante e idiota como era, no podría superar las expectativas de su Abuelo.

La mirada de Tyson no dejó a Kai durante los minutos en los que él estuvo pensando. Finalmente, Kai levantó la mirada y vio a Tyson directo a los ojos.

"Escucha Tyson, tú… tú no puedes arruinarlo." Dijo, con una pequeña súplica en la voz.

Tyson movió la cabeza y arqueó una ceja, "Oh ¿y por qué no?"

'Porque Voltaire estaría _muy_ enojado, ¿O no Kai?' Tyson pensó.

Kai levantó la mirada otra vez, "Porque…" se esforzó por hallar las palabras, "porque…"

**Cuando leo un fic, en verdad soy una persona algo especial. Una de las primeras cosas que me gusta saber es cuando toma lugar, por ejemplo: Después de la primera temporada (como el mío) o después de la tres, lo que sea. También soy bastante especial con las fechas, si se llevan a cabo flashbacks como conmigo y tienen las fechas mal, me molesta.**

**Así que para que quede claro (porque es una de las cosas que me gustan saber cuando leo un fic)**

**Sé que el anime estuvo al aire entre 2000-2003 o algo así. Pero en mi historia la fecha presente es: principios de Octubre de 2007. **

**Además, decidí que el cumpleaños de Tyson era el 5 de Abril. Así que básicamente el Torneo Regional tuvo lugar por esas fechas, y el comienzo del Campeonato Mundial (cuando volaron a China) empezó a finales de Mayo y terminó (cuando ellos regresaron de Rusia), a la mitad de agosto.**

**

* * *

**

_El dinero no puede comprar el amor._

_Pero puede rentar una muy buena imitación._

* * *

**Cita de la Biblia de  
**

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**

**

* * *

**Ok... ya acercándonos a finales de año y con esta historia que va llegando a la mitad publicada.

GRACIAS por sus reviews/lecturas. Ya me despido que no tengo mas por decir.

Saludos y nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

**"Habla cuando estés enojado y tendrás el mejor discurso que jamás te arrepentirás."**

**Ambrose Bierce**

No Quiero Hablar

Kai pensó frenéticamente. Jamás podría admitir la verdad, incluso si Tyson ya se lo había imaginado, su Abuelo lo mataría, pero más importante, lo _odiaría_. Quizá sonara tonto para otras personas, pero Kai había pasado por, bueno, _difíciles_ circunstancias y todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante era la aprobación de unos de sus últimos parientes vivos. No iba a echar a perder la oportunidad de ser aceptado por lo que era por su Abuelo arruinándole eso.

Así que mientras Tyson lo veía sin parpadear, Kai trataba de construir la más rápida y creíble mentira que podía.

"Porque… si haces algo que haga que mi Abuelo pierda este negocio, entonces… entonces afectará a la compañía," Kai dijo en su habitual tono frío y controlado, buscando por cualquier rastro de descrédito en la cara de Tyson, "y en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, la compañía un día me pertenecerá. Si lo arruinas sólo para molestar a mi abuelo, a la larga, seré yo quien quedará arruinado."

'Esa fue buena,' pensó Kai, sonriendo orgulloso de su mentira.

Tyson lo miró detenidamente, preguntándose si se debía o no creer en el muchacho ante él. Sabía que Kai no iba a admitir abiertamente el abuso, eso ya se lo había imaginado tiempo atrás, así que Kai trataría de mentir de algun modo. Pero esa historia sonaba creible, no podía negarlo. Y era verdad que Kai un día dirigiría la compañía… quizá lo que decía era verdad.

Tyson suspiró y se levantó, dirigiéndose a lo que era su cuerpo, "Bien, te creeré Kai. Me comportaré mañana pero no creas por un segundo que te saliste de ésta Lo que haga mañana quizá afecte a la compañía en los siguientes años, pero no soy tonto. Estás cubriéndote también. ¡Sé _demasiado bien_ lo que Voltaire te hará si lo echo a perder!"

Y con eso salió hecho una furia, abrió la puerta jalándola y la azotó detrás de él, dejando a Kai mirando el piso. Ni siquiera había pasado una semana desde que intercambiaron cuerpos, pero Kai se sentía débil. El modo, en que Tyson le gritaba e invadía su espacio personal más de una vez, y no importaba lo que Kai hiciera, al final él terminaba retrocediendo ante el más chico. ¡No podía entender _por qué_! ¡Debía poner al dueño de Dragoon en su lugar ya!

Suspirando y sintiéndose derrotado se recostó en el sofá mirando al techo. Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles sólo una semana atrás. Viviendo fácilmente en su mundo secreto… pero ahora las cosas estaban tan enredadas que era patético.

Kai decidió esperar otro poco antes de ir a la cama; no quería toparse con Tyson otra vez esa noche así que era mejor si les daba tiempo a los otros para dormirse. Suspirando, Kai pensó en el día siguiente. _Si _Tyson iba a arruinar la fiesta de negocios de los Vlastos, entonces no habría ninguna escalera al cielo o alguna especie de algodón de azúcar, él estaría más que _jodido_.

Tyson se echó sobre su futón con poco miramiento y jaló las cobijas sobre él. Mirando la oscuridad ante él, se dio cuenta de dos órbitas doradas que le veían.

"¿No pueden pasar un día sin pelear tú y Kai?" Ray susurró, y Tyson pudo sentir una sonrisa formándose en la cara del chino.

Tyson frunció el ceño, "¡Es él! Es tan exageradamente obstinado que es increíble. Incluso si viéramos a Voltaire golpearlo directo en la cara; ¡aún así negará que lo maltratan!"

Ray sonrió de nuevo antes de darle la espalda y susurrar un 'buenas noches' al más chico, que masculló algo incoherente y se acomodó en el futón.

Después de una hora o más, cuando los cuatro ya estaban completamente dormidos, la puerta se abrió y Kai se introdujo, haciendo tan poco ruido como podía. Se dirigió a su futon, no molestándose en cambiarse de ropa, y se cubrió con las cobijas. No pasó mucho para que quedara dormido en un sueño nada pacífico.

_Un niñ peqieño de no más de seís estaba solo, completamente vestido de negro, sus brazos rodeando con fuerza su pequeño cuerpo. Pequeñas y plateadas lágrimas corrían fuera de sus ojos carmesíes, mientras que la gente al pasar frente a él le lanzaba miradas de disgusto y miedo. _

_El niño estaba en el patio de una pequeña mansión, sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas sobre su boca mientras veía con los ojos bastante abiertos la figura ensangrentada de una mujer con las extremidades extendidas, boca abajo en el piso de piedra. Los ojos del chico se dirigieron al techo del edificio justo a un par de pies detrás del cuerpo inmóvil, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado mientras que sirvientas y otras personas de sevicio corrían hacia él._

_Cabello plateado estaba enmarañado y pegado con sangre seca mientras un hombre alto con oscuras ropas de cuero lanzó agua helada sobre el pequeño y ya de por sí congelado niño de alrededor de 8. Los ojos carmesíes del niño se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa y se sentó contra los muros de piedra temblando incontrolablemente. Una torcida sonrisa apareció en la cara del hombre que se levantó triunfante ante el niño._

_Un oscuro fénix se elevó alto en la cámara, su poder era demasiado fuerte para los gruesos muros de piedra que comenzaron a temblar y el techo empezó a caerse. Un penetrante chillido emergió de la criatura, quebrando cristales, la cámara completa se llenó de pedazos de vidrio, el área de polvo. De entre todo el caos había un niño de 11, lentamente hundiéndose en sus rodilas, preguntándose qué era lo que había liberado. El piso estaba temblando, fuego se expandía y las alarmas se apagaban, el niño solo pudo ver al fénix volverse una figura borrosa y todo lo que pudo sentir fue dolor hasta que quedó inconsciente._

_Vidriosos ojos miraban sin parpadear una ventana con barras. Un pre-adolescente sentado en la orilla de una ventana en un cuarto completamente blanco, muros blancos, y una cama blanca con sábanas blancas. El chico mismo estaba completamente vestido de blanco, con una etiqueta alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo. Su expresión era una de completa desesperanza. _

_Ojos aterrados crecieron abiertos y entonces agua le invadió. Su boca se abrió en un grito pero nada más que burbujas escaparon. Sus manos se extendieron desesperadamente, rasgando contra un suave material sobre la superficie del agua, aunque no le ayudó en ningún modo. Su pechó ardía mientras su reserva de oxígeno disminuía y con un último temblor, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil._

Kai se levantó, su mano voló hacia su boca y mordió con fuerza su dedo índice sacando sangre, aunque no le prestó la más mínima atención. Su respiración era extremadamente agitada y temblaba de la cabeza a los pies.

No atreviéndose a quitar su mano, sabiendo el potencial grito que descansaba en su garganta, Kai miró alrededor de él. Estaba en su futón, completamente vestido; Tyson, Ray, Max y Kenny estaban alrededor de él durmiendo aunque el sol ya había salido y el piar de las aves de afuera se escuchaba. Sabiendo que no dormiría mas, se apuró a ponerse de pie y fue al baño donde tomó una ducha.

Su cuerpo aún estaba temblando cuando entró bajo el agua. Kai cerró sus ojos y flashes de sus sueños aparecieron detrás de sus párpados. No era muy seguido que él tuviera sueños como esos, normalmente su sueño era pacífico y sin perturbaciones; pero de vez en vez, ocultas memorias de su pasado aparecían durante la noche, presentándose ante él por segundos pero cazándolo por días después de eso. Kai aún no recordaba todo lo de su pasado; de hecho sabía menos de la mitad. Su tiempo en la abadía era extremadamente turbio. Era como si sólo tuviera 10 piezas de un rompecabezas de mil. Todo lo que Kai sabía era que esos tiempos habían sido horrorificos, recordaba algunos momentos de golpizas, el clima helado, las largas horas de duro entrenamiento, las enfermedades e infecciones que surgían en las celdas sucias y la soledad Todo eso contribuyó a lo que era hoy: frío, sin emociones y desconfiado.

Entonces había otras memorias, de su tiempo fuera de la Abadía, antes y después. Las muertes de su hermana y madre fueron de las primeras que regresaron a él después del caos con Black Dranzer. Sabiendo las circunstancias alrededor de sus muertes y el hecho que no podía recordar los cinco primero años de su vida casi envían al Kai de 11 años a la locura. Pero, su Abuelo fue lo suficientemente _amable_ de propinar un poco de sentido común en él.

Después de un buen desayuno, Tyson, Max, Ray y Kenny se encontraron en el patio trasero con Kai, y comenzaron a entrenar. Por si no fuera lo suficientemente extraño, Kai se sentó toda la mañana, observando a los otros practicar uno contra otro desde la base de su árbol favorito en el jardín. Ray y Tyson estaban en la mitad de una batalla, mientras Max sentado con Kenny a la orilla del pasillo que rodeaba la casa. Todos ellos pretendían estar completamente enfocados en la batalla, pero de reojo veían constantemente a su capitán con preocupación. Y para hacer la situación aún más bizarra, Kai parecía no darse cuenta, ni siquiera cuando Max olvidó el significado de la palabra 'sutil' y miró directo al líder del equipo mordiendo sus uñas con ansias.

Ray se asomó por encima del hombro de Tyson por millonésima vez, no preocupándole que el otro aprovechara para golpear su blade, y miró directo al miembro mayor, oculto en las sombras del árbol. Era difícil ver la cara de Kai que tenía su pierna derecha doblada y pegada contra su pecho mientras que la otra la extendía al frente. Se recargaba hacia atrás y descansaba sus brazos en su pierna derecha y la parte inferior de su cara la dejaba hundida entre ellos. La parte superior de su cara estaba oculta bajo el cabello oscuro, pero aún con eso, sus ojos se veían distantes y veía directo al piso.

Ray mordió su labio antes de mirar a Max y Kenny que parecían entender completamente la preocupada expresión del neko. Tyson, aunque no había separado sus ojos de la batalla frente a él, sintió la silente comunicación a su alrededor, apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Ray exclamó de sorpresa mientras Dragoon de pronto salió disparado fuera del plato sin hacer impacto. Ray, Max y Kenny pudieron ver al blade volar con toda su fuerza directo en la dirección de Kai.

**¡ZAZ!**

Kai salió de su trance cuando sintio algo pasar rozando su oreja y después chocar contra el árbol detrás de él con un sonido ensordecedor. Sus manos fueron directo al piso y sujetó el pasto con fuerza, jadeando aprisa, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. Sus ojos lentamente fueron hacia donde un blade gris con blanco caía junto a su mano.

"¿Vas a unírtenos en el entrenamiento? ¿o qué?"

Kai se incorporó para ver a Tyson de pie algunos pies lejos de él, mirándolo con molestia. Parpadeó algunas veces y le permitióa su cerebro razonar los eventos.

_'¡Acaba de lanzar su maldito blade contra mi!'_

Incorporándose lentamente mientras el resto lo veía con cuidado, medio esperando que fuera directo sobre Tyson y lo destazara. Pero, pasó junto a todos ellos y entró directo al dojo mientras anunciaba, "¡La práctica está terminada"

Los otros cuatro fueron dejados en silencio antes de que Tyson explotara.

"¡Se cree el dueño del mundo!"

Ray respondió con una risa, mientras Kenny empacaba a Dizzi en su mochila.

"Vamos Tyson, ¿de qué te quejas?" Max preguntó animado, "¡no más entrenamiento por hoy!" y después entró, gritándole a Ray por si podía hacer un refrigerio.

Tyson siguió a los otros adentro pero los dejó para buscar a Kai. Después de pasar por un par de cuartos, lo encontró saliendo del baño. Ellos se miraron uno a otro por un momento.

"¿No tienes una fiesta a la cuál ir?" Kai dijo sin mucha emoción, pasando junto al otro.

"Son apenas las dos," Tyson replicó con una mueca, siguiendo a Kai en la sala y tomando asiento junto a él, "tengo hasta las cuatro."

Kai se rehusó a encontrarse con la mirada de Tyson. Miró directo al piso de madera enfrente de él, mordiendo sus uñas, un hábito que comenzaba a hallar difícil de evitar en situaciones así.

"Tyson…" Kai comenzó, tratando de encontrar las palabras que no destruyeran por completo su orgullo, "vete ahora. Será mejor si tú. Quiero decir… si quieres estar listo a tiempo…" su voz lentamente iba haciéndose más y más acallada.

Tyson, por instinto abrió la boca para discutirle. Pero la cerró otra vez después de que reparó en las palabras de Kai y reconoció la emoción bajo ellas. Miró a la cara de Kai, sus ojos se ocultaban bajo su cabello.

_'Está preocupado, _ Tyson pensó,_ 'incluso asustado.'_

Kai estaba esperando una pelea, pero en vez de eso sintió la tela del sillón moverse y levantó la mirada hacia Tyson que se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta. Él se detuvo a medio camino y vio hacia atrás.

"Okay…" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza, "está noche saldrá bien, lo prometo."

Y con eso salió del cuarto.

Kai quedó sentado inmóvil por un momento, algo sorprendido por la reacción de Tyson. Definitivamente fue inesperada. Después de algunos momentos y de escuchar a Tyson decirle adios a los otros, Kai se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver su cuerpo salir por las puertas y doblar la esquina.

_'Espero que estés en lo correcto sobre esta noche Tyson,'_ pensó, _'por tu bien y el mío.'_

_

* * *

_

_O puedes__estar de acuerdo conmigo o estar equivocado._

_Elige._

**Cita de la biblia de  
**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**

**

* * *

**Ya un nuevo año y reiniciando la actividad.

Miles de gracias por sus lecturas/comentarios, capítulo 13 listo. Muchos saludos y nos estamos leyendo.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hay un dedo ausente en mi mano derecha,_

_La mano de un carnicero a lo largo del ala de una mariposa,_

_El cielo pende de un hilo,_

_Mientras pinto la cerca blanca de rojo,_

_Di si estoy vivo o muerto.  
_

_**The Butcher and The Butterfly by Queen Adreena.**_

* * *

Capítulo 14- Presión

Tyson POV

Recorrí el pequeño camino de piedra hacia la mansión, pateando piedritas al azar. Como era usual, estando a dos metros de la entrada, las puertas principales se abrieron y fui recibido con una reverencia de parte del mayordomo.

Estaba sorprendido de ver tanta gente moviéndose a lo largo del gran corredor de la entrada. Había algunas sirvientas apresurándose fuera de la sala a la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras, se veían azoradas y apresuradas. Girando la cabeza un poco a la izquierda, afuera de la primera puerta, en el estudio de Voltaire había varias personas reunidas en trajes costosos; algunos de ellos los reconocí. Noté a Anthony y el chofer de Voltaire entre otros tres que jamás había visto, aunque se veían como si fueran sirvientes, juzgando por los guantes blancos. Tan pronto como Anthny me vio ase acercó a mi.

Parpadeé como estúpido cuando asintió levemente: ¿desde cuándo está tan de buen humor conmigo?

"Bienvenido a casa Señor Kai" me saludó con formalidad, "espero que haya disfrutado su fin de semana," Asentí, atontado, '_¿qué demonios? ¡hablando de cambios de personalidad!_'

"Sin duda muy bien," continuó con una pequeña sonrisa, y me pregunté por un momento si esa sonrisa de satisfacción había sido por mi confundida expresión cuando me di cuenta de las otras cuatro personas de pie junto a la puerta del estudio que me veían de cerca. "Ahora, Lord Voltaire ha pedido se presente tan pronto regresara a casa, Katsuya llevarás su mochila y chamarra a su cuarto-"

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de entender completamente lo que era dicho, sentí siendo liberado del peso de mi mochila y mi chaqueta ser gentilmente retirada de mis hombros. Torcí el cuello para ver al mayordomo que trataba de retirar con cuidado mi chamarra mientras me miraba con nerviosismo, como si me estuviera suplicando que cooperara. Suspiré discretamente y le ayudé quitándomela.

"Por este lado, Señor Kai," Anthony dijo, extendiendo un brazo en la dirección del estudio. Arqueé una ceja como burlándome de sus modales y lo seguí. Asintió rápidamente hacia el chofer y los otros tres hombres afuera del estudio, "si nos disculpan un momento, caballeros."

Y con él pasó frente a ellos y llamó aprisa a la puerta con sus nudillos. Segundos después, escuché a Voltaire ordenando que pasaran, a pesar de que se oía medio apagada por la puerta que se interponía se denotaba la fuerza en su voz

"¡Entre!"

Anthony giró la perilla y empujó la puerta. Inclinó la cabeza y me permitió entrar a la habitación antes de cerrarla otra vez detrás nuestro. Como casi siempre, Voltaire estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero detrás del escritorio, pero, había dos hombres de apariencia sofisticada sentados del otro lado viendo a Voltaire, aunque los dos ya se habían girado y me veían directamente. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del mayor.

"¡Ah! Así que éste debe ser Kai, ¿no?" dijo, acercándose a mi y ofreciéndome una mano escuálida para estrechar. A pesar de mi confundida actitud en ese momento, por cortesía la tomé. Su sonrisa se abrillantó y sujetó mi mano con firmeza y la sacudió, sentí como si me fuera a dislocar el brazo, tomándome por sorpresa. Definitivamente no aparentaba la fuerza que demostró. Era de mediana edad, su cabello café grisáceo mostraba señales de calvicie, y su fisonomía era muy delgada. Uno podría imaginarse que la más leve brisa lo lanzaría por los aires.

Se retiró un poco mientras el otro desconocido (al menos para mí) se había acercado a saludarme. Otra vez, sonreí con cortesía tratando de ocultar mi confusión mientras contemplaba la apariencia del segundo hombre. Definitivamente era menor que el otro por al menos unos diez años, juzgando por su cabello café apenas con algunas canas y las entradas en su cabello eran menos notorias. Miré a ambos hombres comparándolos, se veían extrañamente familiares, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Mientras hacía esto, no me di cuenta que Voltaire había dejado su asiento detrás del escritorio y ahora estaba detrás de mí. Sólo lo noté hasta que había colocado sus manos sobre mis hombros como mostrando orgullo.

"Kai, me gustaría presentarte a Tatsumo Fukui," Voltaire me dirigió al mayor de los dos, "y su hermano menor Yamamoto Fukui," el menor asintió, y fue entonces cuando noté la similitud entre ambos. Sus caras tenían la misma forma y tenían los ojos del mismo color, miel.

"Juntos dirigen la 'Corporación Fukui,'" (**N/A: Realmente apesto poniendo nombres a las compañías**) Voltaire continuó en un tono formal, pero _amigable_. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño pensando, _¿desde cuándo Voltaire es capaz de sonar tan amigable?_ Aunque creo que no era difícil hallar la razón del cambio tan repentino. Los hermanos Fukui obviamente eran acaudalados personajes de la escena de los negocios, aunque Voltaire sólo quería darles una impresión: que él era un magnate, y por supuesto, un caballero. Lo último era lo menos cierto.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, reaccioné en que quizá debiera ser bueno captar alguna información que fuera dada. Después de todo, siempre he tenido problemas con los nombres, y no creo realmente que Voltaire estuviera muy contento si empezara a chasquear los dedos esta noche mientras trato de acordarme del nombre de alguien. También entendí que debía decir algo, siendo que Voltaire me dio un impaciente apretón en los hombros.

Sonreí mientras Tatsumo y Yamamoto antes de hacer una reverencia hacia ellos.

"Es un gran placer conocerles."

¡ANOTACIÓN! Levanté la mirada mientras me enderezaba y vi a los dos hermanos intercambiar una mirada de aprobación. No sólo eso, sino que cuando estuve completamente enderezado, Voltaire puso sus manos en mis hombros y les dio otro apretón. Aunque esta vez, no de impaciencia, sino que adivinaba (o esperaba) que fuera de satisfacción. Prácticamente pude _sentir_ el gesto en su cara.

"Ahora, tengo algunos asuntos que discutir con mi Nieto, así que… ¿Anthony?" Voltaire llamó, viendo a su sirviente que se había quedado en silencio y casi invisible durante las presentaciones pero ahora se adelantaba para recibir sus órdenes, "por favor lleva a nuestros invitados a la sala junto con sus acompañantes de afuera. Tráeles comida y bebida si lo piden, y, también dile a Leana que deseo verla inmediatamente," Voltaire se giró a los Fukui, "Tatsumo, Yamamoto, si gustan, por favor…"

Los Fukui hicieron una reverencia a Voltaire, recibiendo una leven inclinación de cabeza en respuesta, obviamente Voltaire estaba en una posición por encima de los dos más jóvenes, y de ahí que ellos fueran más respetuosos con él que él con ellos. Siguieron a Anthony saliendo de la habitación. Tan pronto como la puerta fue cerrada, Voltaire retiró sus manos de mis hombros y se sentó en su silla tras el escritorio. Una vez ahí, me miró por algunos segundos.

"Siéntate," ordenó.

"Creo que ya sabes lo mínimo que espero de ti esta noche," Voltaire comenzó, y de pronto sospeché que no era la primera vez que Voltaire había dado este sermón. "Quizá haya usado muchas amenazas antes Kai, pero esta vez lo digo en serio. No ha habido una oportunidad como esta para un negocio de semejante nivel de importancia en muchos años," los ojos de Voltaire se dilataron y su voz se volvió más enérgica y amenazante, "para resumirte la situación, -si destruyes mi oportunidad con algo como repetir lo que pasó en la fiesta de Año Nuevo de hace tres años… te **romperé **las piernas y **pasarás** el resto de tu vida natural en el sótano, ¿te basta con eso?"

Me quedé sentado atontado con los ojos y la boca abiertos por la sorpresa… Santa-Madre, _maldito maniático, parece que lo dice completamente en serio, agreguémosle eso a la presión que tengo, ¿por qué no? _No teniendo otra opción, asentí.

"Bien," Voltaire anunció, mientras, mi ya de por si decaído ánimo se hundía unos niveles más así que estaba pasando el típico acto de 'adolescente malhumorado' de Kai. Voltaire me ignoró mientras hacía una mueca como un chiquillo.

"¡No habrá miradas duras, gestos de rudeza, sarcasmo o insultos de NINGÚN tipo!" Voltaire espetó, "serás respetuoso y usarás honoríficos con todos los que te hablen-"

A este punto refunfuñé. No porque fuera irrespetuoso, pero entre mi familia, amigos e incluso vecinos, teníamos un acuerdo sin palabras de que el uso de honoríficos no era necesario. Nos habíamos vuelto tan familiares y amigables entre nosotros que parecía innecesario. El problema con ese acuerdo sin palabras era que cuando tenía como siete, los únicos que me sabía y usaba eran los que todos usaban, como '-kun', '-san', '-chan' '-sensei', y '-sempai'. Y por supuesto recientemente aprendí uno nuevo, '-bozu' (significa 'niño' o 'chaval') (**N/T: bueno, este la verdad no puede ser una traducción muy acertada a mi parecer, 'squirt' es una forma de llamar a los niños con cariño –hasta donde sé- pero 'salir a chorro' no tiene mucho sentido**) gracias a Kai que lo usaba a menudo conmigo. De cualquier modo, de cierto modo adivinaba que iba a necesitar honoríficos más respetuosos y mejores esa noche que un simple '-san'

'Estoy jodido,' fue la pequeña oración que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Pero, mostrar cualquier clase de duda enfrente de Voltaire **no** era buena idea, así que pasé saliva y asentí. Voltaire parecía satisfecho y me levanté listo para irme, pero justo entonces llamaron a la puerta. Me volteé mientras Voltaire permitía entrar a la persona que llamaba, y una sirvienta de cuarenta y algo entró. Llegó hasta la parte media de la habitación e hizo una reverencia.

"¿Solicitó mi presencia, Lord Voltaire?" la mujer preguntó.

"Si Leana," Voltaire dijo levantándose de su escritorio, "Ten nuestros trajes listos para las cinco y media, y dale a nuestros zapatos una buena boleada. Además **prepárale **un baño," Voltaire me miró, "tienes dos horas para estar listo…"

Mi atención a lo que Voltaire estaba diciendo de pronto se dispersó.

_'¿Acaso cree que soy una chica o algo? ¡No necesito dos horas para estar listo!'_

Mascullé al piso por un rato hasta que la voz de Voltaire me hizo reaccionar interrumpiendo mis maldiciones.

"Y por amor de dios; ¡haz algo con su cabello!" farfulló, dirigiéndose a mi. Miré hacia él levemente mientras las revueltas puntas de mi cabello gris iban en todas direcciones… no mucho a mi favor. Creo que tenía un buen punto.

"¿Será todo señor?" Leana preguntó.

"Si," Voltaire replicó asintiendo y Leana hizo una reverencia y salió.

Voltaire puso sus manos en su escritorio y se inclinó levemente, mirándome todo el tiempo, así que comenzaba a sentirme agitado bajo su dura mirada. Golpeteé con mis dedos y meti las manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón, dándome la vuelta, mi cabeza estaba inclinada pero veía a Voltaire entre mi cabello.

"¡Tampoco quiero nada de eso!" espetó de pronto, y levanté la cabeza para mostrar mi clara confusión. Voltaire movió de nuevo la cabeza hacia mi, "ese anti socialismo… mantendrás la boca cerrada a menos que alguien te hable, sin embargo escucharás lo que otros invitados están diciendo, y lo más importante, **parecerás **interesado y te reirás en el momento apropiado ¿entendido? Bien. Además el hijo de Vlastsos se llama Dominic. Aunque ellos son de Rusia, viven bajo tradiciones japonesas, y aunque Dominic es menor que tú, te referirás a él como Dominic-san.

Espero que estés listo en la entrada a las 6 pm, ya que saldremos de la mansión en un carro que nos prestan los Fukui. Pero primeramente, hazte a la idea que checaré tu apariencia antes de que sueñes siquiera dar un paso escaleras abajo, ¿me expliqué bien?"

Mi cara debió haber parecido una fotografía mientras trataba de absorber toda la información, afortunadamente para mí, Voltaire no se dio cuenta ya que se volvía a sentar en su sillón y movía su muñeca en dirección de la puerta en lo que supuse era un ademán para que me fuera. De mala gana me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, imaginándome lo aburrido que iba a estar esa noche. Tan pronto como regresé al pasillo, mis pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por Anthony que se había acercado.

"¿Hay algo que vayas a querer?" preguntó apresuradamente, de nuevo con esa voz casual. Pensé por un momento, tomándome mi tiempo. Estaba muy hambriento, pero recordé la última vez que le eché un vistazo al refrigerador, estaba repleto de esa basura nutricional. Anthony me llamó de nuevo, "_por favor_ Kai, aunque sea esta vez… _algunos de nosotros tenemos a dos snobs presuntuosos que atender…_"

Sonreí un poco con lo último, lo cual había sido murmurado de mal humor.

"Estoy bien, gracias," dije y me fui, dirigiéndome al cuarto de Kai.

Entré a la recámara y me di cuenta que el mayordomo, Katsuya, había puesto mi mochila y chamarra a la orilla de la cama. Escuché las llaves abiertas del cuarto de baño mientras pateaba los tennis fuera de mis pies y me echaba sobre la cama gigante, hundiéndome en el edredón. Me estiré y bostecé, entonces lentamente comenzando a desabrochar mi cinturón con una mano con cierta dificultad (me había dado cuenta que todos los pantalones de Kai quedaban demasiado grandes en su cintura, así que había que hacer nuevos agujeros, los cuales eran medio deformes porque tuvieron que ser hechos sobre el cinturón). Después de forcejear con el cinturón algunos minutos, desabroché el botón del pantalón dirigiendo mi mano al cierre. Pero me detuve completamente cuando escuché una exclamación de sorpresa.

Levanté mi cabeza para toparme una pequeña, pero bonita, sirvienta joven que estaba en la entrada del cuarto de baño. Sus manos estaban sobre su boca, su linda cara se coloreaba de rojo y me di cuenta sus ojos se dirigían una y otra vez de mi cara a donde estaba mi mano.

Oh genial.

Me pregunté si quería o no tener la habilidad de leer su mente. Me le quedé viendo mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza, di gracias que no tenía que ver la sorpresa que atravesó su rostro por algunos segundos. Puso un gesto neutro y levantó de nuevo la cabeza, pero aún había algo de sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

"Me disculpo Señor Kai," dijo, mirando intensamente el piso y escuché el nerviosismo brotando en su voz como si esperara que estuviera enojado con ella, "D-debí haber tocado primero… s-ehm-ssu baño está listo señor."

Inclinó la cabeza y no pude evitar girar los ojos; _los Hiwatari tienen un notable complejo de superioridad_. Ella se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para irse mientras me levantaba con mis codos.

"Hey…"

"¡Si!" la chica chilló, dándose la vuelta tan rápido que su delantal se desató y cayó al piso. Lo tomó aprisa, el color se desparramaba de nuevo sobre sus mejillas. Casi me reí, su torpeza era algo adorable.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunté casualmente una vez que se puso de nuevo su delantal.

Ella parpadeó. Dos. Tres veces. Vi sus ojos mirar a cada lado del cuarto un par de veces como si se estuviera preguntando si estaba hablando con ella o no.

"S-Sayuri, señor," tartamudeó.

Sonreí, "De acuerdo," dije simplemente, "gracias Sayuri, por prepararme el baño… y Yo-ehm- yo no iba a -ehm- **hacer** lo que sea que pienses que estaba por **hacer**… cuando entraste… " finalicé apresurado y estaba agradecido que Sayuri parecía haber aprendido a no cuestionar algunas cosas y aceptó mis palabras (bueno _iba_ sólo a desvestirme para tomar un baño, es todo) Sayuri asintió tímidamente, con la cara enrojecida y salió del cuarto.

Suspiré y tan pronto escuché la puerta cerrarse, después de levantarme y dirigirme al baño. Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, sintiendo el calor del agua dentro del cuarto. Me desvestí aprisa y me metí a la tina, encogiéndome cuando el agua quemó mi piel.

_'Ahora entiendo por qué me dio tanto tiempo para estar listo,' _pensé irritado mientras me envolvía en una enorme toalla blanca y sacudía el exceso de agua de mi cabello. Había pasado casi media hora en el baño porque tuve que sentarme y leer cada botella colocada a la orilla del baño sólo para saber que era cada cosa. Limpiadores, exfoliantes, humectantes, geles… ¿qué pasó con el jabón? Bueno el jabón en barra. De nuevo, los _Hiwatari_ seguro son demasiado buenos para el jabón.

Abrí la puerta del baño y entré de regreso a la habitación. Otra vez me quedé detenido por una exclamación de sorpresa. Miré a la cómoda donde Sayuri acababa de colocar un traje que se veía muy caro. Casi me reí esta vez por la cara que puso, sus ojos directo a mi pecho. No pude suprimir una pequeña sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro.

Sin tratar de sonar gay o algo, no podía negar el hecho de que Kai era de buena pinta para las chicas. Es algo que yo (desdichadamente) había notado durante el Torneo Mundial; en China, las chicas estaban vueltas locas por Ray, pero parecía que en América, Europa y Rusia definitivamente Kai era el más popular con las mujeres, lo mismo que aquí en Japón. Ellas siempre gritaban más fuerte por él, algo que siempre me ha molestado. Quiero decir, Kai siempre ha ignorado a sus fans, básicamente porque no está interesado en ellas (al menos eso dice), ¡pero estas chicas prácticamente se desmayaban cuando pasaba delante de ellas sin siquiera mirarlas! Nunca entendí cómo es que lo hace, si yo lo hiciera, los medios me darían la espalda por meses, ¿Quién sabe? _'Ingrato Campeón Mundial se cree demasiado bueno para sus fans'_

De cualquier modo de regreso al presente, Sayuri se veía como un venado encandilado por un instante, su boca formando una perfecta 'O'. Por un minuto mas o menos parecía que ella no estaba respirando hasta que hizo la reverencia más inclinada que había visto, su cabeza casi tocaba el piso.

"¡¡PERDÓN!!" exclamó, "¡mil perdones Señor Kai! No pensé que usted ha- quiero decir… ¡perdón debí haber tocado!"

Ella continuó balbuceando disculpas mientras me mordía el labio para no sonreír. _Ella me adora… bueno a Kai._ No podía tener mas de 20, hasta podría asegurar que tenía 18. Vi como finalmente dejaba de hablar, creo que se quedó sin aire, y se levantaba lentamente, sus ojos pasaban sobre mi. Su postura era muy similar al modo en que un perro inclina la cabeza cuando es regañado.

"B-bueno Señor Kai," Sayuri dijo después de respirar profundamente, "le d-diré a Leana-san que ya salió del baño, creo que estará aquí como en 10 minutos para ayudarle con su cabello," ella se ruborizó otra vez, "debería ponerse unos s-shorts señor."

Ella hizo otra reverencia y se apresuro a la puerta. Tan pronto como quedó lejos para no escucharme, me colapsé en la cama, riendo. _¡Debería pedir prestado el cuerpo de Kai más seguido!_ Me senté cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y a Leana entrar. Levantó una ceja en una especie de gesto de 'desaprobación maternal'.

"Ponte unos shorts," dijo simplemente, y tuve la impresión que ella era el equivalente femenino de Anthony. Tenía una voz amigable pero a la vez firme, y me imaginé que ella era del tipo que sabía cuando divertirse pero también cuando había que ponerse serio. Me recordó a algunas de mis maestras. Decidiendo no hacerla enojar, me levanté sujetando la toalla con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura y saqué unos boxers negros de un cajón a la izquierda de la cama. Asegurándome que Leana no veía, me los puse y sequé el resto de mi cuerpo antes de ir al vestidor del otro lado del cuarto donde Leana comenzaba a poner diferentes tipos de peines y sprays para el cabello sobre la mesa.

"Siéntate," dijo dirigiéndose a la silla, y me senté mirando mi reflejo en un espejo que pendía del muro delante de mi. Leana tomó la toalla alrededor de mis hombros y empezó a estrujarla con mi cabello hasta que la mayor parte de los residuos quedaron fuera de mi cabello y quedé con pequeños nudos en la cabeza. Vi como Leana tomaba un peine y un par de tijeras, pero lo que atrajo mi atención fue que ella se quedó petrificada por unos segundos cuando sus ojos pasaron por mi espalda. Me di cuenta que sus ojos notaron las nuevas cortadas, que se extendían a lo ancho de mi espalda, mezclándose con las otras tantas cicatrices. Leana frunció un poco el ceño, creo que no sabía de mi viaje reciente al sótano. Lo que fuera que sintiera o no sintiera adentro, Leana no dijo nada y en segundos pasaba el peine a través del cabello negro de mi nuca.

Me senté como por 20 minutos mientras Leana trataba varios estilos y cortaba algunas pulgadas de mi cabello. Finalmente, justo cuando ya casi no podía sentir mi trasero, ella pareció satisfecha con mi nueva apariencia. Los mechones plateados que no hace mucho iban en todas direcciones eran un par de pulgadas más cortos y ahora caían alrededor de mi cara enmarcándola. Creo que se veía bastante bien, y daba un aura completamente diferente. Nunca había pensado realmente que un estilo de cabello pudiera definir a una persona tan bien, pero el cabello revuelto de Kai antes le daba cierto aspecto, uno que encajaba con su personalidad. Pero ahora, con arreglarlo un tanto, Kai realmente se veía un poco más amigable y sociable. Se veía más listo, y (agh) bien parecido.

Leana me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando puso una pequeña cosmetiquera en la cómoda. Se levantó a mi lado y giré mi cabeza para verla bien. Introdujo una mano en la bolsa y saco dos objetos. Uno era una botella pequeña y la otra era un tubo redondo con un polvo casi blanco adentro. Una pequeña alarma resonó en mi cabeza e hice una mueca de disgusto.

_Base de maquillaje._

_Tenía que estar bromeando. _

Segundos después, Leana vació un tanto del líquido de la botella en sus dedos y lo distribuía sobre mis mejillas. Me encogí de desagrado, _¡era tan grasoso!_ El otro lado de mi cara recibía el mismo tratamiento y me pregunté vagamente por qué Leana estaba poniendo esa cosa en mis mejillas. Bien pude haberme dado un golpe cuando me miré en el espejo. _¡Por supuesto! _Dándome una bofetada mental, _ella está cubriendo los tatuajes. Obviamente Voltaire no quería que nadie los vea en esa fiesta._ Las marcas cobalto, que estaban sobre cada mejilla ahora eran apenas visibles, y después de que Leana aplicó el polvo, difuminándolo cuidadosamente contra la pálida piel, quedaron completamente cubiertos.

"No te talles nada de esto, esta noche," Leana sentenció, poniendo la base en la cosmetiquera antes de mirarme directo a los ojos, "tu Abuelo te lanzará uno bueno si lo haces."

Ella sonrió un poco y me dio una sonrisa tibia. Apretando mi hombro, se levantó por completo, juntando sus cosas y saliendo del cuarto. La vi salir, sintiéndome un poco mejor sabiendo que Kai quizá tenía una persona en quien apoyarse en esta casa. Me hizo preguntarme qué otros empleados de la casa sabían de la relación entre Kai y Voltaire (si se le puede llamar a eso relación). ¿Sabían de las cosas que pasaban en el sótano? Obviamente Anthony y Leana sabían, pero ¿y los otros? ¿Sayuri? ¿Ella sabía de donde venían las cicatrices de la espalda de Kai? Si lo sabía, ¿por qué no le había dicho a nadie? ¿a servicios sociales o la policía? O quizá ella no sabía, quizá sólo algunos lo hacían, como Anthony y Leana, ¿sabían? Pero cómo era que conseguían trabajar para alguien que le hacía esas cosas a su propio nieto, no tenía sentido.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cómoda donde pendía el traje negro que vestiría esa noche. Lo miré poniendo atención a todos los pequeños detalles, desde los botones plateados alineados sobre la camisa negra. Los pantalones, la camisa y el blazer eran completamente negros, pero la corbata era blanca; pude haber creído que era el traje para un funeral –si no lo era, lo parecía bastante. Lenta y cuidadosamente, abrí el pantalón y me lo puse, tratando de no arrugarlo. Después quité la camisa y me la coloqué, maldiciendo el por qué debía ser de manga larga. Revisé los cajones de la cómoda y saqué un par de calcetines negros y aprisa me los puse, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Levanté la cabeza para ver a Leana que regresaba con una caja de zapatos y un cinturón de cuero, Voltaire estaba un par de pasos detrás de ella. Me levanté mientras Voltaire se acercaba y me miraba de arriba abajo. Noté como fruncía el ceño cuando vio la camisa, que no había metido por completo dentro del pantalón y la tenía afuera completamente desfajada. Extendí mi brazo y mientras colocaba el resto de la camisa en su lugar trataba de mirar a otro lado de la habitación. Una vez hecho, Voltaire retrocedió un poco y tomó el cinturón de las manos de Leana.

"Ponte la corbata," me espetó de pronto mientras sacaba un pin de dentro de su propio blazer y le hacía un nuevo agujero al cinturón. Asentí antes de tomar la corbata del perchero, poniéndola alrededor de mi cuello. No pude evitar hacer una mueca, _nunca he sido bueno anudando corbatas_, sólo he usado de las que tienen ganchitos. Comencé a batallar con ella por un rato, enrojeciéndome un poco cuando sentí los ojos de Leana sobre mi, a los cuales pronto se unieron los de Voltaire.

"Deja sus zapatos en la cama Leana," dijo, "y por favor infórmale a nuestros invitados que bajaremos pronto."

No levanté la mirada, pero escuché a Leana moviéndose por el cuarto y la puerta abriéndose. Continué _tratando_ de anudar la maldita corbata hasta que Voltaire alejó mis manos de la corbata y la tomó.

"Muchacho estúpido," lo escuché musitar mientras veía directo a su camisa negra, "¿ni siquiera puedes vestirte tú mismo?"

Adivinando que era una pregunta retórica, mantuve la boca cerrada. Esperé hasta que había quedado lista antes de ver a otro lado, pero no importaba realmente a donde viera porque parecía haber decidido que era incapaz de vestirme solo ya que estaba colocando el cinturón en mi pantalón. Un brillo plateado atrajo mi atención y noté una 'H' mayúscula en la hebilla del pantalón, _debe ser agradable ser rico._

"¿Podrás ponerte los zapatos tú solo?" Voltaire preguntó con desprecio, dándome la espalda y tomando el blazer de donde estaba colgado. Hice otra mueca antes de tomar los zapatos fuera de la caja al lado de mi. Una vez mas, se veían muy caros, algo para lo que mi familia tendría que ahorrar por meses para poder pagar. Aprisa me los puse y até las agujetas negras. Voltaire ya extendía el blazer esperando por mi, así que lo tomé de mala gana, odiaba usar blazers; son tan pesados. Pero, estaba sorprendido cuando al ponerme ese, se sentía ligero y suave.

No tuve tiempo para admirarlo por mucho porque Voltaire ya me había tomado por los hombros y me miraba de arriba abajo antes de girarme y sacudirme la espalda, _quizá por algunas partículas de polvo que debían ser removidas._

"Vamos entonces," ordenó, soltándome y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Adivino que debía verme bien, o lo que sea que para Voltaire sea 'aceptable' Lo seguí fuera del cuarto y escaleras abajo donde los Fukui esperaban por nosotros en el pasillo de entrada. Los tres hombres que había visto reunidos fuera del estudio de Voltaire estaban con ellos, y me di cuenta que debían ser sirvientes de los Fukui. Las puertas de enfrente se abrieron y pude ver dos carros afuera.

"Ah Voltaire, Kai, ¿asumo que están listos para irse?" Tatsumo preguntó, juntando sus manos, y guiándonos afuera. Él extendió un brazo orgullosamente a los dos autos, "'Rolls Royce Black Phantom' una nueva marca, excelentes automóviles."

Lo miré con un agrio gesto mientras un sirviente abría la puerta del primer carro para que él y su hermano pudieran abordar en el asiento trasero. Bueno, no soy un experto en carros, pero sentí envidia por ellos cuando vi a los dos enfrente de mi ¡malditos ricachones! Mascullé y seguí a Voltaire al segundo carro, y miré directo a la ventana mientras el chofer de Voltaire tomaba lugar en el asiento del piloto.

Después de media hora de estar en el carro, conduciendo por varias partes de Tokio reconocí el lugar, comencé a darme cuenta de cómo las calles se mostraban más limpias y lujosas otra vez, y cómo las casas se hacían mansiones. Nunca me había dado que vivía cerca de mucha gente tan rica. El carro empezó a disminuir su velocidad, y me asomé al parabrisas. Había algunos carros enfrente de nosotros, todo indicaba que había que girar a la izquierda para a la mansión.

"¿Estamos ahí?" pregunté., mirando a Voltaire que me miró brevemente y asintió. Sentí mi estomago estrujarse considerablemente. Honestamente no me había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. Mientras nuestro carro seguía a los otros a un par de puertas y a una mansión similar a la de los HIwatari, sentí una extraña parálisis en la mente. _No creo poder hacerlo. _

POV Normal

Hiro estaba sentado mirando por la ventana en el cuarto de Tyson. Ray, Max y Kenny estaban a corta distancia de él, reunidos alrededor de la laptop de Kenny, Dizzi que repetía imágenes de sus torneos pasados. Hiro suspiró, justo ahora su pequeño hermano estaba en una fiesta elegante pretendiendo ser alguien que vivía una vida completamente diferente. No entendía cómo Tyson había conseguido convencer a _alguien_ que era Kai; eran polos opuestos.

"¡No es justo!" Max gimoteó de pronto y Hiro volteó a verlo viendo a los tres reunidos alrededor de la computadora, "¡pensé que tenía a Gary en esa batalla! ¡y justo en ese momento me dio la vuelta y me aplastó!"

Max hundió su cabeza en sus brazos, mientras Ray le palmeaba el hombro comprensivamente, aunque tenía una sonrisa.

"Olvídalo, Max," dijo Ray, "todos perdemos de vez en vez… aunque estás en lo cierto, ¡te aplastó en serio!"

Hiro rió mientras Max brincaba y se echaba sobre Ray, tratando de sujetarlo contra el piso mientras decía "¡Yo te aplastaré!" aprisa Kenny se alejó del camino, pero olvidó su laptop así que tuvo que regresar y trató recuperarla mientras evitaba a los otros dos que peleaban en el piso de la habitación.

Hiro miró a los dos chicos batallando. Sentado del lado opuesto del cuarto, mirando por la puerta al patio bajo el cielo oscuro, estaba Kai. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas con los codos descansando sobre sus rodillas. Se veía en profundo pensamiento, pero a la vez parecía que estaba distraído. Hiro lo miró por un rato. El chico se había visto fuera de sí todo el día. Kai dejó a los otros sin entrenar después de un par de horas y desde entonces, se la había pasando rondando por el dojo, sin hablarle a nadie, pero veía a la distancia con los ojos vacíos. Justo una hora atrás cuando el grupo cenaba comida china para llevar, de hecho Ray tuvo que aplaudir enfrente de él para hacerlo reaccionar y preguntarle si quería salsa.

Normalmente todos hubieran creído que esa era la típica actitud con la que Kai ignoraba a la gente. Pero había algo en sus ojos que no estaba bien. Usualmente, esos ojos rojos tenían un agudo brillo que hacía pensar que siempre veía cada movimiento a su alrededor, pero ahora se veían completamente apagados y opacos. Hiro frunció el ceño, había algo realmente importante en su cabeza, o quizá, ¿_Kai realmente estaba preocupado por Tyson?_

Kai POV

Me pregunto si mi Abuelo ya mató a Tyson.

No importa.

Cerré los ojos.

"_¿Kai? ¿Kai?_" _una voz sonó en mi cabeza._

_Suspiré mentalmente. ¿Por qué no **pueden**__dejarme sólo? ¿No **entienden** que quiero que me dejen solo? Aún así, **vienen** a molestarme, cada día las mismas irritantes voces y las mismas estúpidas preguntas. No quiero hablarles, ¿Por qué no sólo se **van**?_

_"¿Kai?"_

_Aléjate._

_"¿Kai?" podía escucharla comenzar a impacientarse._

_"¿Kai?" aún no me movía. Si la ignoro, quizá se irá._

_"¿Kai?" Dame un segundo señorita._

_"¿Kai?"_

_Su paciencia debe haberse agotado, porque finalmente extendió una mano y tomó mi cara para que la viera. Otro suspiro mental mientras mi vista hacia la ventana quedó reemplazada por la cara de una mujer rubia de veintitantos. Me sonreía con dulzura mientras la veía sin emoción alguna directo a sus ojos._

_"¡Aquí vamos!" dijo con felicidad, retirando un poco de cabello de mi cara. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, pero no creo que le molestara, al principio solía incomodarla y ella dudaba… pero creo que ya lo superó. _

_Finalmente rompí el contacto visual y volví a la ventana. No había mucho que ver, pero era mejor que nada. Creo… estamos en el 17vo. Piso, es complicado contar desde este ángulo. Y no puedo abrir ninguna ventana desde aquí. Una vez traté para tener algo de aire fresco, pero **pensaron** que estaba tratando de escapar y **ellos** me sedaron. Aunque no había problema real que abriera una ventana pues tenían barras afuera, como en todos los cuartos. Escuché que una vez, un sujeto consiguió abrir una ventana y saltó… así que desde entonces, **toman** medidas de seguridad extra para mantenernos aquí._

_De cualquier modo, aunque la vista es terrible, pero me gusta mirar por la ventana, distrae mi mente de… cosas. Como sea, ella me llamó e hizo girarme de nuevo para mirarla._

_"Vamos Kai," dijo con un tono de desaprobación como si fuera un niño malcriado, "tengo tu desayuno justo aquí," dijo, sujetando un tazón con una mezcla de avena y una cuchara, "¿sabes que es el alimento más importante del día? ¡así que a comer!"_

_Ella colocó una cucharada justo enfrente de mis labios, del mismo modo en que lo hacía cada día, y sonreía animándome. Aunque, continuaba mirándola sin gesto alguno, mis ojos se movían lentamente de la cuchara a sus ojos. Eso siguió por un minuto antes de que ella suspirara._

_"No otra vez, Kai" dijo, con decepción en su voz, "no quiero tener que forzarte otra vez, así que vamos, sólo abre la boca."_

_No abri la boca. ¿Cuál era el punto? Comer y beber y entonces, ¿tengo que vivir en este repulsivo mundo otro día mas? Prefiero morir_

_Pero **ellos** no me dejarán morir._

_"¡Por favor, Kai!"suplicó, acercándome la cuchara a mis labios, suplicándome a abrir la boca, pero como era usual me le quedé mirando directo a los ojos. "¡Anda, no lo compliques! Por favor, no me forces a usar el tubo otra vez, Kai. No quieres que use el tubo, ¿o si?"_

_No… no quiero ser alimentado con un tubo, odio eso. No quiero comer, ¿por qué no pueden entenderlo?_

_Sólo quiero morir. ¿Por qué no me lo permiten?_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y miré alrededor aprisa y discretamente. Ray, Max y Kenny todavía veían repeticiones del torneo, sólo que Max estaba sentado en la espalda de Ray… ¿esos dos pelearon otra vez?

Coloqué mi cabeza en mis manos y tallé mis ojos con las palmas, me debí haber quedado dormido. De pronto sentí una extraña sensación en la espalda. Moviendo mis dedos fuera de mis ojos, miré hacia donde estaba Hiro que estaba sentado del otro lado del cuarto… me estaba viendo. Puse mi atención al piso.

¿Por qué estos sueños se están haciendo de pronto tan frecuentes?

_"¿Kai? ¿vas a comer algo hoy, Kai?"_

_"¿No nos hablarás?"_

_"¿Kai?"_

_"Tu Abuelo viene a visitarte… ¿no vas a decir 'hola'?"_

_"Vamos, aléjate de la ventana Kai."_

_"¡KAI!"_

_…ese **cuarto completamente blanco.**_

¡NO! ¡eso nunca pasó! NADA de eso era real. Lo sabría, eso no fue mas que un sueño.

Mis ojos volvieron a abrirse de golpe y miré directo al piso. Pude sentir como estaba temblando y otra sensación extraña por mi espalda. Miré de reojo y noté a Max, Ray y Kenny que estaban viéndome discretamente, mientras que Hiro no disimulaba ni un poco. Pasé una mano temblorosa por mi cabello.

¿Por qué estoy tan agobiado? ¡**No fue** un recuerdo! ¡fue un estúpido sueño y no significa nada!

Cerré mis ojos y conté hasta diez antes de mirar de nuevo al cielo.

Me pregunto si mi abuelo ya mató a Tyson.

**_No sé lo que estoy diciendo._**

**_Pero sea lo que sea:_**

**_Estoy en lo correcto._**

* * *

**Cita de la biblia de  
**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**

**

* * *

**

Saludos! este capítulo fue algo complicado pero bastante gracioso la verdad... habrá más de una por ahí que quisiera ser esa tal Sayuri?

No mucho que decir, un gracias inmenso y mil saludos!

Nos leemos!


	15. Chapter 15

Notas:

"_/ Ruso /"_

"**/ Japonés /"**

* * *

_"Todos ustedes son la danzarina y cantante, mierda del mundo._

_No son un hermoso copo único de nieve,_

_Son la misma materia orgánica en descomposición que todos los demás."_

_**Fight Club**_

Capítulo 15: Caminando Sobre la línea blanca

POV Normal

El carro finalmente había quedado frente a las puertas principales de la mansión. Tyson veía por la ventana hacia la enorme casa, echándose un poco para atrás pues la parte más alta del edificio parecía inclinarse hacia él para verlo. Como la de los Hiwatari, esta mansión tenía un camino de piedra que llevaba a dos enormes, e imponentes sin duda, puertas dobles de madera. Del otro lado había tres sirvientes, dándoles la bienvenida a los invitados y ayudando a algunos de los mayores a caminar por el camino aquél. Justo dentro de las puertas, Tyson pudo distinguir dos figuras entre sombras, estaban de espaldas a las luces de dentro del gran pasillo, con sus caras perdiéndose entre las sombras.

Tyson sintió su estómago encogerse cuando el motor fue apagado, el chofer salía del carro y se acercaba a la puerta del lado en que Voltaire estaba sentado. Quien aprisa alisó su traje y se abotonó el blazer. Tenía una mirada determinada en su cara, y cuando la puerta se abrió, se giró a Tyson y dijo,

"Será mejor que te comportes a partir de ahora."

Y con eso, salió del carro. Tyson hizo una mueca mientras se acercaba a la puerta abierta y salía.

POV Tyson

Maldije mentalmente por algunos segundos, antes de que la completa comprensión de mi situación hiciera explosión en mi cerebro. Miré el camino de piedra donde los sirvientes estaban de cada lado como carcelarios. Los Fukui acababan de ser recibidos y los veía dentro del pasillo de recepción admirando todo. Voltaire ya se acercaba a ellos cuando me apresuré a ir tras él. Creo que había sido el único momento en mi vida en que realmente _quería_ estar a su lado. Cuando llegamos al último escalón, uno de los sirvientes nos hizo una reverencia mientras extendía un brazo.

"Buenas tardes Caballeros," dijo una vez que se enderezó, "Bienvenidos a la Casa Vlastos, ¿puedo ver su invitación por favor?"

Voltaire estaba por meter su mano a la bolsa de su blazer, cuando una voz surgió de dentro del pasillo.

"¡No hay necesidad, Satomi!"

Un hombre en sus treintas emergió animosamente del pasillo, y como otras tantas gentes que había visto, vestía un traje muy caro. Sonreía cálidamente a Voltaire y a mí. El sirviente, Satomi, miró confundido pero decidió no cuestionar al hombre.

"Voltaire Hiwatari es la principal razón de esta pequeña fiesta," continuó, mostrándole una mano que Voltaire estrechó. Me quedé perplejo y lo miré sin palabras. El hombre tenía un notable acento ruso, y supuse que ese era el señor Vlastos.

"Es bueno verte otra vez, Ramiro," dijo con un falso agrado en su voz, "espero que la vida te haya tratado bien, tanto a ti como a tu familia."

Ramiro parpadeó, "Con suerte la vida nos tratará extraordinariamente mejor después de esta noche," rió animosamente, y extendió un brazo en dirección del pasillo de entrada, "¡vamos, vamos!"

Voltaire lo acompañó y lo seguí, observándolo mientras él veía el salón con poco interés. Yo veía alrededor con una expresión amarga, _¿por qué no puedo tener tanto dinero como esta gente? _Había otros invitados reunidos en grupos platicando felizmente y brindando con copas de cristal llenas de champagne. Los hombres se veían acaudalados y vestían impecables trajes, iguales que el mío. Las mujeres, jóvenes y mayores, se veían hermosas y muy elegantes, la mayoría de ellas parecían venir con sus esposos. Lo que me hizo preguntarme cómo era que muchos de los hombres ahí fueron capaces de conseguirse semejantes mujeres, pero reaccioné, una gran billetera probablemente es el mejor atractivo. Creo que puedo realmente decir que nunca me sentí tan fuera de lugar, había sido criado en una familia de clase media trabajadora y aunque nunca nos ha faltado el dinero, nuestra cuenta de banco seguramente era del uno por ciento de la de estas personas. Todos parecían haber crecido en este estilo de vida, el estilo de vida donde no era una rareza jugar polo o ser invitado a grandes fiestas de negocios como esta. Recuerdo haber visto a papá vestir de traje un par de meses atrás cuando asistió a las juntas con el Sr. Dickenson sobre quien habría de tener la custodia de Kai, casi me muero de risa con su cabello bien peinado y su ropa impecable, se veía tan _extraño_ para mi.

De cualquier modo, Ramiro platicaba, y noté lo comprometido que se le veía a Voltaire tratando de ser amable y cómo, cuando reía, se veía tan forzado. Sonreí por dentro. Es como si a Voltaire y Kai les fuera dolorosamente difícil ser amables con otros. Aunque, en la situación de Kai, puedo ver por qué. La sonrisa lentamente se fue de mis labios. Por lo que ya sé (y **sé** que aún hay mucho por descubrir), Kai la ha tenido difícil en la vida.

"¡Ramiro!" una voz femenina llamo desde la izquierda del salón. Voltaire, Ramiro y yo volteamos hacia una mujer vestida de azul que aparecía por entre dos puertas que daban paso a los invitados que entraban y salían. La mujer, que se veía de edad similar a Ramiro, nos notó y se acercó.

"¡Ah, justo a tiempo!" dijo Ramiro, justo cuando la señora se había detenido junto a él y enlazaba sus brazos con los suyos, "Voltaire, estoy seguro que recuerdas a mi esposa Angélica-chan," hice un gesto disimulado mentras Angélica sonreía.

"Sin duda," dijo Voltaire, tomando la mano de Angélica y posando un pequeño beso justo en su muñeca, "¿cómo podría olvidarla? Es un placer verla de nuevo, y debo decir que se ve radiante."

Sentí que iba a vomitar, _¿cómo puede ser tan falso?_ Me contuve de girar los ojos mientras Angélica reía otra vez, tomando la mano de su esposo antes de que sus ojos se posaran en mi.

"¡Vaya, vaya!" dijo como con sorpresa, acercándose un poco a mi, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, "¿quién es este guapo muchacho?"

Qué condescendiente. Si estaba tratando de ser amigable, debería dejar de hablar como si fuera un niño de seis años… o un perrito. Apuesto que tanto Ramiro como Angélica sabían quien era (o bueno en que cuerpo estaba). En vez de mirarla con dureza y disgusto, lo que quería hacer, sonreí en respuesta e incliné levemente la cabeza, permitiéndome hacer una mueca y girar los ojos mientras nadie me veía. Como allá en la mansión Hiwatari con los Fukui, Voltaire puso otra vez sus manos en mis hombros orgullosamente y me acomodaba a su lado.

"Ramiro-san, Angélica-san, me gustaría presentarles a mi nieto, Kai," dijo, "Kai, estos son Ramiro y Angélica Vlastos. Son los que nos han invitado esta noche."

Sonreí mostrando los dientes mientras estrechaba manos con Ramiro. Toda esta cortesía comenzaba a enloquecerme, acababa de ser presentado con dos personas que seguramente ya sabían quien era, y de quienes ya había escuchado sus nombres. Aunque es lo menos que puedo decir, _¡entre mas mejor!_

"Así que tú capitaneaste el equipo japonés de Beyblade durante el Campeonato Mundial hasta la victoria, ¿eh?" preguntó Ramiro, con ojos entusiasmados, "sin duda una gran proeza, ¡debes estar orgulloso Voltaire!"

Creo que a este punto había mantenido la respiración y aguzado los oídos, desesperadamente queriendo qué respondería Voltaire. Pude sentir una pequeña sonrisa trepándose a su ajada cara y sus manos sobre mis hombros apretaron un poco.

"Sin duda lo estoy," dijo, con la voz obligada otra vez, "no es algo de lo que todo Abuelo pueda presumir,"

"¡Oh, deberías conocer a nuestro pequeño Dominic!" Angélica dijo, "está vuelto loco completamente con el beyblade, ¿o no Ramiro?" ella no esperó por su respuesta para continuar, "¡apuesto que se llevarán bien! ¡iré por él!"

Estaba algo agradecido que ella se diera la vuelta y se fuera a buscar a su hijo, Angélica se veía amigable, pero había algo en el modo en que hablaba que sugería que me _minimizaba_ al hablarme. Creo que estoy empezando a entender por qué Kai mira con odio tanto, si fuera forzado a estar alrededor de esta gente por mucho… digamos que quizá creería que el mundo está en mi contra.

Voltaire trataba de hacer una pequeña charla, comentando el '_maravilloso estado_' del mobiliario y _'¿cómo van los negocios?' _era bastante obvio que la conversación casual no es el fuerte de los Hiwatari. Me quedé de pie con impaciencia, preguntándome cuanto tiempo iba a pasar antes de que pudiéramos irnos, cuando Angélica regresó, un niño que se veía como de diez entró a su lado.

"¡Ah! ¡aquí estás pequeño travieso!" Ramiro dijo tomando a su hijo por los hombros y acercándolo en un fuerte abrazo, casi podía imaginar que había un gesto de disgusto en la cara de Voltaire. "¡Dominic, mi muchacho! Este hombre," dijo apuntando a Voltaire, "es Voltaire Hiwatari, un caballero de gran status, así que espero presentes el debido respeto, ¿ok?"

Aunque podía imaginar que Ramiro era serio en lo que decía, había algo de jugueteo en su voz. Obviamente tenía una profunda relación con su hijo. Dominic asintió antes de alejarse y hacer una reverencia.

"Voltaire-sama. He escuchado grandes historias de mi padre y otros, es un placer finalmente conocerlo."

Pequeño lambiscón.

Viéndole el lado bueno, ya sé otro honorífico.

No creo que a Voltaire pudiera importarle Dominic en lo más mínimo porque todo lo que hizo fue asentir y forzar una sonrisa antes de que tratara de dirigir la conversación a Ramiro otra vez, sólo que Ramiro se le adelantó.

"Bueno, sugiero que llevemos esta conversación a donde podamos sentarnos," dijo animosamente, juntando sus manos, "¿Dominic? ¿por qué no le muestras a Kai tu cuarto?"

Sali de mi estado pensativo cuando escuché esto, y volteé al más pequeño, que sorpresivamente me había estado mirando con un gesto de relativa admiración el último par de minutos. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los de su padre mientras asentía y de nuevo me veía directamente.

"¡Bien, bien! Adelante entonces," dijo Ramiro, "Voltaire, por acá…"

Antes de que Voltaire se diera la vuelta, me dio una mirada que entendí como, '_no te atrevas a arruinarlo o te mataré_' los vi desaparecer por la puerta de la izquierda desde las puertas frontales en la sala y de nuevo miré a Dominic. Sus ojos azules estaban fijados en mi. Finalmente miró a otro lado.

"Mi cuarto está de este lado," dijo, señalando la puerta al final del pasillo, y asegurándose que lo seguía, se dirigió hacia ella. Me guió por un pequeño corredor con un juego de escaleras curvas hacia el piso superior. Fue en esta habitación cuando me di cuenta de la enorme diferencia entre la mansión Vlastos y la Hiwatari. Ambas eran de tamaño similar y la parte inferior tenía un mobiliario similar a lo que había visto (sin contar de la escalera). Pero, la mansión Vlastos tenía un ambiente más _hogareño_. Y alineados a lo largo de este pasillo había fotografía tras fotografía, de Ramiro, Angélica y Dominic en varias poses familiares, enmarcadas en el muro. Allá en la mansión Hiwatari, no había visto ni una sola fotografía en ningún lado (excepto la maltratada que encontré bajo el buró de Kai con sus padres y hermana).

Seguí a Dominic por las escaleras, y después al primer cuarto a la derecha. Entramos y cerró la puerta detrás de mi. A diferencia del cuarto de Kai, este cuarto era mucho más de mi agrado. Realmente parecía a un lugar donde un chico pudiera sentirse a gusto, los muros pintados de rojo. Pegada contra un lado del cuarto había una cama doble con cobertores azules y almohadas. Por todo el cuarto había discos y juegos de computadora desperdigados en el piso, la mayoría de ellos cerca de una pantalla plana pendiendo del lado opuesto de la cama.

"Eh.-lindo cuarto que tienes… Dominic-san," dije, odiando el extraño e incómodo silencio. Dominic recién se había sacado los zapatos cuando me miró con una sonrisita en su cara.

"No tienes que llamarme '_-san_'," dijo, "apuesto que lo haces sólo por que tu abuelo te lo dijo. Mi papá dijo lo mismo, pero-ellos no están aquí ahora, así que no les molestará lo que no sabrán."

Me quedé boquiabierto mientras el chico encendía la televisión. A primera vista, pensé que Dominic sería uno de esos mocosos lambiscones que sólo sabían como gastar el dinero de sus padres y disfrutaban ir al teatro. Pero ahora mientras brincaba de canales, me di cuenta que se veía como cualquier chico con el que probablemente me llevaría muy bien.

Volteó a verme de pronto, "¿Quieres jugar _Nintendo Wii_?" preguntó casualmente.

Tosí porque mi saliva se atoró en mi garganta, "¿Tienes un _Wii_?" conseguí expresar mientras me ahogaba, y mis ojos se humedecían un poco.

Dominic se encogió de hombros, "Si, mi papá vino a casa con él el mes pasado, ¿por qué? ¿nunca has jugado con uno? Es bastante divertido."

Lo miré como estúpido mientras Dominic comenzaba a sacar los controles de un gabinete de madera bajo la TV. _¡Qué niño tan afortunado! He querido un _Nintendo Wii_ ¡por siglos! ¡Pero, nooooo!¡ el abuelo dice que me distraerá de mi entrenamiento de kendo._

"¿Qué juegos tienes?" pregunté, acercándome y mirando el control en la mano de Dominic. El chico me vio con una mirada de interés. Yo meramente parpadeé.

"Sabes… eres mucho más diferente de lo que había imaginado," dijo pensativamente, antes de conectar el _wii_ a la televisión. Lo miré con curiosidad.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté, retrocediendo un poco y pegándome a la orilla de la cama mientras Dominic se acuclillaba, con el control en la mano, buscando por el canal correcto.

"Bueno…" comenzó como dudando, "realmente adoro los beyblades, lo juro; sé **todo** sobre cada equipo que compitió en el Campeonato Mundial, y por todo lo que vi, leí y escuché sobre ti… esperé que fueras _diferente_."

Lo miré con un leve fruncimiento mientras él seleccionaba el juego del gabinete de madera.

"Siempre te ves tan… aparte del resto de tu equipo," Dominic continuó, girando a verme de pronto, "no que piense cosas malas de ti ni nada. Sólo que tenía una visión distinta de cómo eras en la vida real. Quiero decir, he escuchado mucho de mi papá también…"

Ahora si no pude ocultar mi confusión. Entiendo por qué la gente piensa ciertas cosas de Kai. Bueno, prácticamente todos los que conozco creen que Kai es un malhumorado, gruñón y que gusta de amargarle la vida a los demás, aunque he reconocido que ahora me siento culpable sabiendo todo lo de su pasado. Pero… hay algo en el modo en que Dominic habla, el sonido de su voz, algo me dice que sabe más de Kai de lo que se ve en televisión o se lee en las revistas.

"¿Qué más sabes de Ka- ah, de mi?" balbuceé estúpidamente, casi echándome de cabeza.

"Bueno, mi Abuelo solía dirigir los negocios de la familia antes de que muriera y había trabajado con tu Abuelo antes," Dominic comenzó su relato casualmente viendo a la TV cuando la pantalla del juego apareció, "no sé exactamente de qué trataban esos negocios entre la compañía de mis papás y la de tu Abuelo, pero aparentemente han estado negociando por años. Como sea, por eso mi papá aún es buen amigo con tu papá, va a visitarlo a menudo…"

Dominic dejó de hablar y lo vi llevarse las manos a la cara. Me incliné y traté de tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que estaba haciendo. Se veía como si estuviera en una especie de dolencia mental. Miré por todo el cuarto preguntándome que podía haberle provocado ese repentino cambio de humor.

"Mierda"

Miré de nuevo a Dominic mientras maldecía susurrando.

"/**Mierda**/" maldijo otra vez, sólo que esta vez en mi lengua.

"//_Mierda_" parpadeé. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ruso?

Lo escuché inhalar profundamente, antes de separar su cabeza de sus manos. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el piso, mirando el control remoto justo junto a su rodilla derecha.

"Perdón," dijo calmada y serenamente. Parpadeé lentamente, _¿perdón por qué? _Estaba aliviado que no me estuviera viendo en ese momento porque estoy seguro debía verme como la persona más retrasada del planeta, con pura confusión en mi rostro.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" pregunté. A pesar de mi confusión, mi voz se oía un tanto sin emociones; Dominic se giró en el piso hacia mi, también había una mirada de incomprensión en su cara, aunque no tan obvia como la mía.

"Bueno… quiero decir- que…" dijo sin pensar, rascándose la nuca, "por mencionar a tu papá y todo eso. Ni siquiera estaba pensando."

Me quedé sin palabras, prefiriendo mirar al piso otra vez. Aunque no podía separar mi mirada del chico. ¿Qué sabía de Kai?

"¿Qué… qué tanto sabes de mi?" pregunté lentamente.

Dominic levantó la mirada aprisa, se veía nervioso y algo incómodo, "Por favor, no creas que en mi familia somos chismosos o algo, pero mi mamá y papá han hablado mucho de tus padres…" pasó saliva, "sé bastante de lo que pasó con tu mamá y tu papá… y tu hermana."

Había mucha incomodidad en su cara, probablemente pensaba que iba a ir directo sobre él y matarlo por saber esas cosas. Desearía que se _explicara_ más. Pero… ahí vamos de nuevo, cree que soy Kai, así que seguro pensaría que sé de lo que está hablando, así que no necesitaría entrar en detalle porque él… Ah esto era tan confuso.

"¿Qué quieres decir por _los eventos_?" pregunté con curiosidad, tratando de sonar como si sólo quisiera saber que tanto sabía. Para ser honestos, quería que me dijera toda la historia tras la vida de Kai, pero no podía sólo aparecer de pronto y decir, _'hey, tengo amnesia. Dime qué les pasó a mis padres'_

Dominic me miró otra vez, "S-sé sobre los rumores que rodean la muerte de tu mamá y t-tu hermana…" se inclinó un poco de pronto, se veía apenado pero ansioso, "mi papá me dijo que _tu_ papá ya no sale… ¿es verdad? Oh- pero bueno," echó para atrás su espalda, su voz se volvió más acallada, "probablemente no lo has visto en años…"

Los dos nos sentamos en silencio unos minutos. Por la mirada en la cara del chico, adiviné que la conversación se había acabado, Dominic no se veía muy cómodo del todo, pasando sus uñas por la alfombra color crema. Miré directo al piso, pensando profundamente. _¿Qué significa todo esto? La vida de Kai es un enorme rompecabezas, cada vez que creo que estoy llegando a algo, más números se agregan a la ecuación. ¿Hay rumores respecto a la muerte de Kira y Kohana? ¿Kai no ha visto a su papá en años?¿aparentemente su papá ya no sale? Apuesto que todo eso está conectado de algún modo… pero no sé cómo._

"¿DOMINIC?"

Tanto Dominic como yo nos vimos entre nosotros cuando escuchamos la voz de Angélica sonando desde abajo.

"¿SI MA?"Dominic respondió, justo entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Angélica se asomó.

"¡Oh, ahí están niños!" dijo animadamente, "hay algunos invitados a quienes les gustaría conocerlos… así que si pudieran apurarse a ir abajo," ambos asentimos y ella nos sonrió antes de irse.

Dominic se quedó unos momentos antes de levantar la mirada y mirarme. Sonreía como avergonzado.

"Creo que no vamos a jugar _Wii_, ¿verdad?" dijo, con una risita.

"Creo que no," repliqué, levantándome un tanto decepcionado. Dominic es la única persona en toda la casa con quien me gustaría pasar el tiempo, hubiera sido una tarde sorprendentemente buena si solo pudiera haberme quedado ahí y jugar _Wii_.

Dominic se puso los zapatos y se acercó a la puerta, girándose para ver si lo seguía, "Vamos, Kai_-san_"

Reí, "Oh, no no, después de ti, Dominic-_san_," Dominic hizo una reverencia burlona antes de salir corriendo del cuarto y por el pasillo, fui detrás de él. Alenté el paso un poco cuando pasé por un espejo, asegurándome aprisa que nada del maquillaje que Leana había aplicado se hubiera removido. Afortunadamente no.

Angélica esperaba por nosotros en el pasillo de la entrada. Sonreía con una de esas enormes sonrisas que le había visto, nos dirigió a la sala. Pasamos muchos invitados, ninguno de los cuales era de la edad de Dominic o la mía. Pero, todos vestían trajes similares. Reconocí a Tatsumo y Yamamoto Fukui platicando ruidosamente con otros invitados mientras sostenían copas con champagne. A lo lejos al final de la habitación, estaban Voltaire y Ramiro Vlastos, rodeados de otros tantos invitados. Quizá estaba feliz cuando nos vio acercarnos, al menos pudo excusarse algunos minutos durante las presentaciones.

"¡Ah ha!" Ramiro levantó la voz con ánimo y la cara mucho más roja de lo que estaba hace veinte minutos cuando lo dejamos. Pero viendo alrededor, considerando la cantidad de botellas de vino y champagne dejadas en las mesas y los alfeizares iba creciendo cada minuto. "¡Las estrella del futuro están aquí!" dijo Ramiro ruidosamente, tomando a su hijo por los hombros y enorme abrazo. Mi ceja se levanto algunos centímetros al igual que las comisuras de mi boca mientras veía a Dominic girar los ojos como diciendo _'ya me acostumbré a que sea así'._

Voltaire puso una mano en mi hombro y me acercó junto a él, pretendiendo una vez más estar _orgulloso_. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que Ramiro estaba más que 'feliz' por la bebida, el hecho de que se la pasara llamando a uno de los invitados, 'Tai-sup' cuando estoy seguro que lo presentaron como 'Taisuke', era prueba suficiente. De pronto otros comensales hacían lo mismo, aunque no importaba cuanto quisiera irme de ahí, Voltaire aún tenía su mano sobre mi hombro. Así que tuve que quedarme ahí por casi una hora, tratando de balancear mi peso en ambos pies mientras escuchaba a Ramiro divagar una y otra vez sobre historias que no tenían fin ni mucha relación entre ellas.

Finalmente, Dominic interrumpió a su padre, preguntando sutilmente sobre cómo iba el trato de los negocios, a lo que Ramiro pidió hablar con Voltaire en privado. Vimos a los dos hombres irse de la sala y dirigirse a las escaleras. Dominic se acercó a mi.

"Me disculpo por su actitud," dijo entretenido, "mi papá es una buena persona, pero ya ha tenido algunas copas encima, bueno… no es el mismo" Sonreí. Entonces Dominic me llevó fuera de la sala, por el pasillo de entrada llegamos a un pequeño estudio/librería. Me sentía feliz que no hubiera otros invitados ahí.

Después de más o menos una hora de estar hablando de blades y con Dominic pidiéndome frenéticamente que le contara historias del Campeonato Mundial, alguien llamó a la puerta. Los dos miramos hacia allá, justo en ese momento Ramiro asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Sonrió cuando nos vio sobre el enorme sofá de piel.

"Ahí están chicos," dijo acercándose y tomando lugar en una silla opuesta a donde estábamos. Se oía como si estuviera bastante sobrio ya, su plática ya no era tan incomprensible. "¿De qué han estado hablando?"

Dominic se sentó con propiedad, y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, "¡De todo!" dijo, "Kai-san me ha estado contando todo del Campeonato Mundial y su equipo."

Ramiro le devolvió la sonrisa y me miro, "Bueno, Dominic, mi muchacho, tendrás que preguntarle a Kai-san si puede darte algunos consejos después."

Si, soy capaz de notar una intención oculta cuando la escucho. Aunque quizá Kai me odiará por hacer esto, no acostumbro ser rudo y ya que Voltaire amenazaba con romperme las piernas, le dije, "No tienes que preguntarlo, me encantaría batallar contigo cuando quieras."

Dominic sonrió felizmente y Ramiro me miró un poco más detenidamente con una expresión de interés en la cara. Vio de nuevo a su hijo de pronto.

"Dominic, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Voltaire-sama y preguntarle si puede unírsenos aquí?"

Dominic asintió y se levantó del sofá. De pronto pasé saliva sabiendo que eso significaría quedar a solas con Ramiro Vlastos por algunos minutos. Tan pronto como Dominic cerró la puerta detrás de él, Ramiro se levantó y tomó asiento a donde su hijo había estado, a mi lado.

"He escuchado mucho de ti, Kai," dijo Ramiro pensativamente, mirando el muro delante de nosotros, "eres diferente a como te había imaginado."

Segunda vez que escucho eso esta noche.

"Conozco a tu padre muy bien," Ramiro continuó, "no pretendo traer a colación este tema para causarte algún dolor. Sólo que, sabiendo esto quizá creerías que mi opinión de ti estaría algo cerrada… pero conociéndote en persona ha sido una gran sorpresa. Mi Dominic siempre ha hablado muy bien de ti. No te diste cuenta, pero levantó los pulgares cuando venían de su cuarto."

Me quedé sentado, no sabiendo bien qué responderle. Así que en vez de eso me quedé viendo mi pierna, pensativo. Ya eran dos veces esa noche en que el padre de Kai había sido mencionado. La primera vez, Dominic se disculpaba por mencionarlo… y la segunda, Ramiro creía que ese era un tema ¿_qué le causaría dolor a Kai_? Digamos que ahora estoy más que curioso.

"Si," dijo Ramiro, "puedo imaginar que estaré viendo más seguido a tu Abuelo y a tí los siguientes meses…"

Lo miré detenidamente. ¿Eso significa que el trato (cosa) de negocios que Voltaire quiere había sido concordada? No tuve oportunidad de pensar sobre eso por mucho tiempo ya que Dominic y Voltaire acababan de entrar al cuarto, ni siquiera los escuché tocar. Una sirvienta los siguió al interior con dos botellas de vino completamente llenas y dos copas. Ella las colocó en una pequeña mesa de cristal que estaba cerca antes de irse.

Voltaire tomó asiento opuesto a Ramiro y empezaron a hablar de negocios otra vez. Me contuve de suspirar, pero no pude evitar mirar un enorme reloj de roble colocado en el otro extremo de la habitación. 9:15. Genial, estaba esperando que se hiciera tarde para poder irnos. Incluso Dominic se veía aburrido. Afortunadamente para él, Angélica apareció buscando por él y le dijo que se fuera a dormir. Afortunado escuincle. Me levanté y estrechamos manos antes de que se despidiera.

Justo me estaba volviendo a sentar, cuando la voz de Ramiro atrajo mi atención.

"Que nieto tan encantador tienes, Voltaire."

Los miré sintiéndome nervioso cuando me di cuenta que Ramiro me veía directamente. Volvi la mirada a Voltare, quien ya había tenido una buena dosis de alcohol esa noche, y estaba algo enrojecido de la cara. No le respondió a Ramiro sino que sus ojos se dirigieron directo al hombre.

Ramiro sonrió un poco, y dejó de verme, "Me complace saber que tienes a alguien como él para sucederte y heredar tus negocios."

Una ambiciosa mirada apareció en los ojos de Voltaire, y me miró levemente, "Lo estoy. Kai ha sido mi orgullo por muchos años."

Un sentimiento de ira creció en mi pecho mientras los dos hombres se acercaban entre ellos y comenzaban a hablar de contratos. Creo que Voltaire está cercano a sellar este trato. Debería estar feliz que conseguí librarla esta noche, pero había algo dentro de mi que me hacía arder de furia.

"¿Qué era Kai para Voltaire?" ¿su orgullo? ¿su heredero? _¿No se suponía que debía ser su Nieto?_

Kai POV

Estaba recargado contra el muro del dojo, estaba incómodo. Hacía un poco de frío afuera pero estaba bien, cualquier cosa por mantenerme despierto. Odio admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de quedarme dormido. Las imágenes que aparecían ante mi cada vez que cerraba los ojos… me estaban persiguiendo.

No entiendo. ¿Por qué ahora? Por qué tiene que pasar tan seguido. ¿Debía tener algo que ver con el cambio con Tyson… o quizá por que Tyson anda metiendo sus narices en mi pasado? Cerré los ojos y suspiré, dejando que el viento revolviera mi cabello.

_Cerré con fuerza los ojos antes de abrirlos otra vez. La blancura del cuarto era demasiado brillante y cegaba mis ojos. Traté de mover un brazo para cubrirlos… sólo que no pude, estaba sujeto. Una gruesa correa estaba atada alrededor de mis dos muñecas y tobillos._

_Suspiré. Pero claro. Olvidé por un momento dónde estaba o algo así. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Tres meses, creo que sí. Sigo perdiendo la cuenta._

_¿Por qué estoy sujeto?_

_Mi Abuelo vino de visita ayer. No me gusta el modo en que me habla, es como si quisiera que creciera. Pero no puedo, mi cuerpo quizá crece, pero mi mente no puede, no justo ahora, es difícil y estoy muy cansado. Lo recuerdo enojándose conmigo; sus palabras lastiman más cuando está enojado…_

_Levanté la cabeza fuera de la almohada un poco cuando escuché un tintineo de llaves y la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Otro suspiro. Debe ser ella otra vez. Descansé la cabeza de nuevo después de ver su uniforme azul de interna y su cabello rubio. Como siempre ella lleva un carrito adentro, cierra la puerta y me acerca un tazón y una cuchara._

_"Buenos días, Kai," dice con una sonrisa. Cierro los ojos y la ignoro, esperaba que para este momento **ellos** hubieran captado y me dejaran solo, pero nunca lo hacen._

_Reabrí los ojos mientras ella acomodaba las almohadas y me elevaba un poco. La sonrisa nunca deja su cara, pero sus ojos dicen otra cosa. Su cara destella piedad, pero ella no tiene permitido dejarme saber lo que en realidad siente. Su trabajo es ayudarme a recuperar la salud (o lo que ellos puedan entender como _'salud'_), así que la sonrisa falsa tiene que estar siente como plasta en su cara todo el día, sólo que ella no me engaña._

_Tomó el tazón del buró junto a mi cama y sujetó la cuchara llena de la mezcla esa enfrente de mis labios. Suspiré antes de abrir la boca, mis ojos en su cara, viéndola mientras una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa iluminaba sus labios. Puso la cuchara en mi boca y comí la avena con desdén, haciendo gestos por el sabor._

_"¡Aquí vamos!" dijo, y se alejó un poco, "tu Abuelo dijo que vendría a verte por la tarde, ¿no estás emocionado?"_

_Mi corazón latió con fuerza de pronto. No otra vez. Cada vez que él viene… veo oscuros pasillos en mi cabeza… veo sus caras…_

_Escucho a Kohana y mi madre llorando mientras mi padre grita._

_La voz de mi Abuelo siempre penetra en mi cabeza acallándolas una y otra vez…_

_"Son tus memorias de ellos los que te hacen débil. Olvídalos. Ahora me tienes a mi."_

Jadeé un poco.

¡¿Qué **demonios**fue eso?!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza otra vez. ¡Ese cuarto! ¿por qué sigo viéndolo en mis sueños? No lo entiendo, eso no tiene NADA que ver con mi pasado: ¡nada!

Miré las estrellas, decidí regresar adentro, se estaba haciendo tarde.

POV Tyson

Bostecé abiertamente, contento que ya no tenía que ocultar mi cansancio y aburrimiento. Estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del Roll Royce que nos llevaba de regreso a la mansión Hiwatari. Creo que eran como 10 y media, las últimas horas de la fiesta de negocios fueron desesperadamente lentas. Ramiro y Voltaire tomaron sin mucha contemplación ambas botellas de vino, celebrando su nuevo contrato en el que ambos habían estado de acuerdo en firmar. No tenía ni idea de lo que trataba ese contrato, pero había escuchado lo suficiente de Voltaire como para saber que era importante para sus compañías.

Voltaire, sorprendentemente, estaba de muy buen humor. Estaba hablando en voz alta y abiertamente con el chofer, interrumpiéndome en mis intentos de quedarme dormido. La mera idea de la enorme y confortable cama de Kai ahí, esperando por mi me enloquecía. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera me di cuenta que habíamos llegado ala mansión hasta que las puertas eléctricas se abrieron.

El carro se acercó a la puerta de enfrente, otro carro con Tatsumo y Yamamoto justo detrás de nosotros. Ellos iban a quedarse a dormir en dos de los cuartos de invitados porque aparentemente vivían en Kyoto. No que realmente me importara lo que hicieran en ese momento, sólo me preocupaba por estar en la cama. Casi salí gateando como zombi fuera del carro y me apresuré por las escaleras de piedra y entrar al pasillo. Anthony estaba despierto, esperando por nosotros, tomó los abrigos de Voltaire y los Fukui y les ofreció algo de beber. Estaba sorprendido cuando Voltaire dijo que sí y le pidió a Anthony traer unas botellas a la sala. Incluso invitó a Anthony y al chofer a unírseles. Dirigí la cabeza discretamente hacia ellos mientras Tatsumo y Yamamoto entraban a la sala con el chofer, me dirigía a las escaleras. Pero antes de que hubiera dado dos pasos, Voltaire me tomó por la muñeca.

Lo miré algo adormilado,"¿Hn? ¿qué?"

Sorprendentemente, Voltaire no me dio un sermón por mi ignorancia; probablemente estaba de muy buen humor.

"Lo mejor sería que regresaras a la casa de tus compañeros de equipo mañana," dijo simplemente, apretando un poco mi muñeca antes de dirigirse a la sala y dejándome solo en el pasillo de la entrada. Arqueé una ceja con escepticismo, _probablemente esa es la cosa más amable que me jamás me ha dicho._ Y me fui a las escaleras.

Fui sacudido para despertarme a la mañana siguiente por Anthony. Habiendo olvidando como estaban las cortinas la noche anterior, el sol entraba con fuerza por la ventana y quemaba mis ojos. Traté de girarme y alejar la mano de Anthony, pero él siguió molestándome.

"¡Kai! ¡Kai, levántate ya!" me siseó, "_¡Kai!_"

Me giré para poder verlo, "¿Qué?" espeté, sentándome, dándome cuenta que todavía estaba vestido con el pantalón y la camisa de la noche anterior, sólo el blazer y los zapatos fueron lanzados sin desatarse junto a la cama. Miré con molestia a Anthony, que me devolvió la mirada con la misma molestia… sólo que me di cuenta que había preocupación y ansiedad en sus ojos.

"Sal de la casa, ahora," dijo tan calmado como pudo, aunque noté un temblor en su voz.

"¿Q-qué?" tartamudeé, "¿Irme? ¿por qué?"

Movió la cabeza, se levantó y se dirigió a la cómoda. Abrió la puerta y sacó una bolsa de lona. Fue después a una cajonera y empezó a echar ropa al azar. Me le quedé viendo con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" exclamé, saliendo fuera de la cama y yendo a su lado, confundido.

"S-sólo cámbiate," jadeó y me di cuenta de lo enrojecido que estaba su cara, "toma esta ropa, ve la casa de tu compañero y quédate unos días."

Me quedé estático y lo miré mientras me aventaba unas ropas y siseaba, "_¡Dije que te cambiaras!_"

Tomé la ropa y comencé a desvestirme mientras Anthony iba al baño y juntaba algunas cosas antes de salir y lanzarme la bolsa.

"No entiendo," dije, "¿por qué me estás diciendo que me vaya?" pregunté mientras acomodaba una playera negra sobre mi cabeza y miraba a la espalda de Anthony con una expresión de pura confusión.

Él se giró aprisa y me miró con fuerza.

"_¡Piensa!_" siseó, "Después de que te fuiste a la cama anoche, ¡Voltaire, Tatsumo y Yamamoto fueron a la sala y siguieron bebiendo!"

Agité las manos, "¡¿Y qué?!"

Anthony gruñó, "¡Invitó al chofer a beber con ellos!" continué mirándolo sin entender.

"¡El **mismo** chofer que me llevaba el viernes cuando te vimos!"

Me congelé por dentro.

_"¡Keiko!" espetó, "en serio, ¿no te has vuelto loco? Si tu Abuelo hubiera sido el que te hubiera atrapado…"_

_"¡No deberías estar siquiera cerca de ella! No después de lo que pasó," _

_"solo reza para que el conductor no le mencione nada a tu Abuelo o estás en problemas."_

No pude decir que sepa quien era en realidad esa Keiko… pero no puede ser algo bueno. Inhalé temblorosamente antes de encontrar mi mirada con la de Anthony.

"…él?" pasé saliva, "¿qué pasó?"

"Él sabe," Anthony dijo, con la preocupación de regreso a sus ojos, "le dijo a Voltaire cuando ya estaba ebrio que tú y Keiko estaban juntos, y créeme; lo hizo sonar peor de lo que realmente pasó."

"¿Peor?"

Anthony miró a otro lado, como si estuviera apenado, "Te lo estoy advirtiendo Kai… mantente lejos de aquí por unos días. Deja que tu Abuelo se tranquilice," me miró de nuevo, "a menos que quieras morir otra vez…"

* * *

_Si no puedes deslumbrar al mundo con tu conocimiento, _

_Entonces vapulealos con tu estupidez._

* * *

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**

* * *

Saludos...

Un tiempo fuera, tratando de regresar más o menos a un ritmo. No mucho que decir mas que las gracias enormes por los comentarios/lecturas y una disculpa por tanta tardanza.

Nos leemos!


	16. Chapter 16

_¿Necesito una máscara antigas?  
¿Puedo ser inoculado?  
¿Durará esta guerra?  
¿Seré insinuado?  
Dioses Falsos. Escuadrones de la muerte.  
_

_**Warhead by Otep**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 16- ¿Muy adentro?**

POV Tyson

Me hallé batallando por respirar, mis entrañas se sentían demasiado oprimidas. De pronto todo parecía estar moviéndose en cámara lenta. Anthony me estaba diciendo algo pero había muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza así que su voz se escuchaba lejana y apagada. Bajé la mirada al piso, donde la alfombra color crema se veía demasiado brillante para mis ojos. Entonces torcí un poco la cabeza a la derecha, la puerta de la habitación estaba levemente abierta y, no sé si porque me movía, pero parecía como si también se estuviera moviendo un poco.

"¿Kai?"

Pasé saliva y me humedecí los labios resecos, antes de abrir la boca para decir algo… sólo que ningún sonido llegó. ¿Qué podía decir? Bueno si, había muchas ideas en mi cabeza pero ninguna de ellas tenía sentido. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. _¡No entiendo nada!_

"¡Kai!"

Mi cabeza volteó hacia arriba y me separé de mis pensamientos. Anthony estaba justo enfrente de mi. Nunca antes había visto tanta preocupación en sus ojos. Su cara estaba tensa, su quijada más apretada de lo normal, diciéndome que estaba apretando bastante los dientes. Mordí mis labios por dentro, sintiendo como empezaba a temblar.

No importaba cuanto quisiera revelar el misterioso pasado de Kai y sacarlo de esa casa; justo en ese momento quería salir corriendo de ese edificio y nunca regresar. _No lo entendía,_ y espero no hacerlo jamás.

"¿Estás bien?" Anthony preguntó preocupado.

No… estoy todo lo opuesto a estar bien. Era la primera vez desde mi experiencia en el sótano que me había sentido así de asustado. El corazón y pulso latiendo como locos, extendí la mano y tomé la bolsa de lona que Anthony me daba. Él asintió con firmeza, y fue a la puerta, yo iba detrás de él. Me di cuenta de cuan rápido estaba caminando pero parecía no hacer ningún sonido, y extrañamente sin razonarlo había estado copiando sus movimientos. Siguiéndolo por las escaleras hasta el pasillo de entrada, donde sujetó mi chamarra que colgaba de un perchero junto a la puerta principal.

"¿Dónde está mi abuelo?" pregunté susurrando, mientras tomaba mi chamarra de la mano de Anthony.

"Aún está dormido, son sólo las 7," Anthony replicó igualmente en voz queda, me miró directo a los ojos, "tuviste suerte que conseguí convencerlo de irse a la cama. Iba directo a tu cuarto para encontrarte y sacarte de la cama."

Pasé saliva.

"Creo que también fue suerte que Tatsumo y Yamamoto estaban aquí" Anthony continuó, quitándole el seguro a la puerta frontal, "tu abuelo no mostraría su _otro lado_ a ellos."

Se volteó para ver la puerta y comenzó a quitar los principales seguros, haciendo que los dos nos encogiéramos de temor cuando uno de los más viejos rechinó ruidosamente. Después de quitar el principal, Anthony abrió las puertas tan rápida y silenciosamente como pudo. Me deslicé por las puertas, antes de detenerme y mirar de nuevo al hombre de cabello café.

"¿Qué le dirás?"

Anthony frunció un poco el ceño, como si pensará profundamente, "Le diré que te fuiste temprano a entrenar,"

Pasé saliva con nerviosismo. Sin importar lo preocupado que estaba por mi mismo, no quería que Anthony tuviera problemas por mis errores. El sirviente quizá sea muy leal a Voltaire, después de tantos años de servicio, pero no importaba lo que dijera, era obvio que Anthony se preocupaba por Kai. De otro modo no se arriesgaría tanto como ahora. Mordí mi labio y asentí.

"Gracias…"

"¡Apresúrate!"

No necesitaba que me lo dijeran dos veces. Pasé dando brincos hasta las puertas mientras escuchaba a Anthony cerrarlas y pasar corriendo el camino de piedra, las puertas electrónicas adelante se abrían lentamente para que pudiera salir. Sujeté mi chamarra con más fuerza sobre mi cuerpo mientras el aire frío de la mañana pasaba de largo, particularmente no creo que eso fuera lo que me estaba haciendo temblar tanto. El miedo que recorría mis venas me helaba de la cabeza a los pies. _¿Qué le voy a decir a Kai?_

No quería que regresara a esta casa, jamás. No con lo que le está esperando. Pero tampoco yo quiero regresar. ¿Unos días fuera tranquilizarán a Voltaire? O quizá sólo haría que encierre su ira hasta que tenga la oportunidad de liberarla sobre Kai… o sobre mí.

Un temblor me recorrió la columna mientras salía de la mansión, las puertas de hierro se cerraban lentamente detrás de mi con un zumbido. Las escuché como gruñir hasta detenerse cuando estaba ya bastante lejos, sintiendo el mismo temblor en la base de mi columna, y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba corriendo. Tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten, la mochila azotando contra mi espalda, mi cabello moviéndose con el viento. Pero no importa. Mi mente no funcionaba apropiadamente, pero sabía a dónde voy… mas o menos. Corrí varias calles notablemente largas, aunque a pesar de su longitud sólo habían sido unas cuantas mansiones (quizá eso se deba a que esas mansiones eran bastante grandes también), y a pesar de que un dolor por estar corriendo comenzó a molestar la parte trasera de mis piernas mantuve el paso, corriendo sin detenerme por al menos 10 minutos. Finalmente seguí mi camino fuera de los suburbios, me detuve sólo hasta que comencé a oír el sonido del tráfico de los trabajadores madrugadores que iban aprisa al trabajo.

Jadeando, miré adelante, dando gracias al ver los rascacielos en el horizonte, sabiendo que ya no estaba en los silenciosos suburbios, sino en las orillas de Tokio, siempre he tenido una sensación de contento cuando escucho los bulliciosos sonidos de la ciudad. Así que escuchar los motores y claxones de los vehículos y los gritos agresivos de los conductores calmaron mi acelerado corazón, incluso si aún estaba a gran distancia de mi casa. Suspiré y miré a la izquierda del camino, las casas ahí eran minúsculas comparadas con las mansiones de un par de millas en dirección de donde he venido, y fui capaz de ver la esculpida imagen del Domo Brillante del estadio en la distancia donde el centro de BeyCity estaba. Por si no fuera extraño, Bey City no es propiamente dicho una ciudad. De hecho, tiene el tamaño de un pueblo mediano, situado en las orillas de Tokio. Creo que tomó el nombre porque ahí **todos** practican beyblade. Como sea, yo vivo entre el centro de Tokio y Bey City, Max vive _en_ BeyCity (una buena ubicación para la tienda de su papá) y Kai vive al otro lado de Bey City, en el 'área _de la clase alta_' como es conocida.

Con sólo estar en Bey City me calmó lo suficiente como para planear que era lo que iba a decir a los otros. No pude contener la pequeña línea que apareció en mi frente pues nada particularmente convincente vino a mi cabeza. Obviamente no iba a haber nada que me detuviera de tener una charla con Kai, incluso aunque estaba comenzando a sentirme incómodo por ir a escondidas de Kai y hablar secretamente con Ray, Max y Kenny. Pero entonces sentí como si estuviera siendo injusto con ellos. Todos son amigos de Kai tanto como yo (a pesar de qué él lo niegue) y merecen saber.

Me mantuve caminando mientras llevaba mis manos a la cara y me tallaba la frente… creo que pensaré en algo cuando llegue ahí.

--------

Normal POV 

El reloj en el muro del dojo marcaba las 7:50 am y sorprendentemente, todos en la casa estaban despiertos y en movimiento. Para la sorpresa de Bruce y el 'abuelo' Granger quien creían era Tyson, se había levantado antes de las siete, había comido su desayuno y estaba afuera con su blade, practicando. Max, Kenny, Ray, Hiro y Bruce estaban desayunando mientras el 'Abuelo' Granger preparaba el dojo para su clase de la mañana. Para la sorpresa de los más chicos, ninguno de los adultos se había dado cuenta aún que el blade girando en el plato no era Dragoon, sino Dranzer. Kai había escondido su blade de los Granger, practicando de noche, pero ese día parecía no importarle que se dieran cuenta que su blade azul salía disparado del lanzador una y otra vez.

Bruce levantó la mirada por centésima vez esa mañana para contemplar a la figura en la parte trasera del patio otra vez, con una pequeña mueca en su cara. La preocupación e inquietud naciendo dentro de su corazón no habían desaparecido y no iban a hacerlo pronto. El chico en el patio trasero quién creía era su hijo, aún se mantenía así mismo a la distancia, comunicándose lo mínimo con su familia o compañeros de equipo.

Hiro, sentado del lado opuesto de Bruce, levantó la mirada y vio a su papá morderse un poco el interior de la mejilla por unos segundos. Desde la tarde del viernes, el joven estaba emocionado por pasar tiempo con su _verdadero_ hermano, y no con el taciturno chico que ocupaba el cuerpo de Tyson. Aún así, viendo a su padre y abuelo batallar por entender la nueva actitud del menor de los Granger estaba arruinándole el buen humor.

Los Granger siempre habían sido una familia unida a pesar del tamaño. No pasaba semana sin que un(a) tía,/tío/prima/primo les llamara sólo para _'decir hola'_ Cada Cena de Año Nuevo la familia completa iba al dojo a celebrar juntos. Los cumpleaños, aniversarios y otras celebraciones especiales nunca eran olvidadas por nadie.

Para los cuatro Granger viviendo actualmente en el dojo, los pasados nueve años habían sido una dolorosa experiencia. Desde que Misaki Granger había muerto cuando Tyson tenía sólo cuatro años y Hiro doce, dejando a Bruce destrozado. Al poco tiempo de la muerte de su esposa, Bruce se concentró en el trabajo, viajando para mantener la mente ocupada. Visitaba de vez en vez, llamando constantemente para saber cómo estaban sus hijos, pero había planeado viajar sólo por cinco o seis años. Pero, después de quedar envuelto en el descubrimiento e investigación de las viejas bestias bit, Bruce terminó estando lejos por más tiempo del que inicialmente planeó. Hiro se le unió en sus viajes apenas tres años atrás cuando tuvo dieciocho, y el muchacho casi no había estado en casa desde entonces. Durante ese tiempo, Tyson y su abuelo se desarrollado una relación muy cercana, tanto que Tyson era capaz de llevar una vida perfectamente normal sin sus padres o hermano alrededor… bueno, una vida tan normal como pueda ser llevada con el Abuelo G.

Tyson siempre había sido verdaderamente comprensivo. A pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que su padre y hermano pasaban lejos, él nunca se había enojado con ellos o los había culpado de ello. En lo profundo, él realmente los extrañaba constantemente y le dolía no verlos tan seguido. Hiro sabía eso, al igual que Bruce y 'Abu' Granger, aunque todos ellos sabían muy bien que Tyson tenía un corazón tan fuerte como ellos mismos. Pero, Tyson raramente lo exteriorizaba, contento con lo que tenía y mas que nada para no lastimar los sentimientos de Hiro o Bruce.

Hiro vio lejos de su padre y endureció la mirada hacia fuera donde Kai (o Tyson para los que no sabían) aún estaba entrenando. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando un brillo apareció en sus ojos. Después de todos esos años y después de todo lo que su familia había pasado, las cosas finalmente eran mejores. Su padre y él mismo estaban ahí, juntos, de visita. 'Abue' Granger estaba encantando teniéndolos de regreso, tratando de hacer que se le unieran en el entrenamiento de kendo cada hora del día, Hiro estaba visitando a sus viejos amigos de la escuela mientras que Bruce lo hacía con algunos de sus viejos amigos. Hiro había esperado que la visita fuera una gran reunión; tiempo de calidad que pudiera pasar con su familia y amigos cercanos.

Lo que no esperaba era a _Kai Hiwatari_.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasó justo en ese momento? Todo se suponía que debía ir bien, se suponía que debían salir a pasear, reírse y divertirse. Pero en vez de eso, todo lo que hacían era ver a Kai pasar de largo frente a ellos y rehusarse a hablar. Parecía que el mundo estaba contra los Granger.

Y de toda la gente con la que Tyson pudo haber cambiado de cuerpo, ¿por qué Kai? Amargado, miserable, mal humorado, antisocial; todo lo malo que cualquier persona pudiera tener.

Hiro suspiró y tomó otra pieza de pan tostado, haciendo contacto ocular con su papá por un milisegundo antes de que sus ojos fueran a la ventana otra vez. Fue tomado un poco por sorpresa cuando no vio ya a Kai afuera, incluso más sorprendido cuando dicho muchacho entró caminando a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa del desayuno con los otros, sirviéndose una taza de café. Ray vio a Kai quien no había mirado a ninguno de los demás ocupantes del lugar, a pesar de Bruce obviamente trataba de atrapar su mirada para darle un tibia a cambio.

Kenny, que tenía su laptop abierta junto a él, alejó su plato tan pronto como Kai se sentó junto a él. No era nuevo para los Bladebreakes que los nervios del pequeño se ponían de punta tan pronto como Kai andaba a su alrededor. El estoico muchacho había acostumbrado mirarle con ojos que parecían decir, _'¡apresúrate y regrésame a mi propio cuerpo!'_

Hiro se dio cuenta que el niño movía los dedos nervioso, y aunque quería, se resistió de mirar despectivamente a Kai. En vez de eso, no sólo por el bien del Jefe, sino por el de todos en la mesa (menos Kai) que estaban desesperados por hallar un modo de romper el hielo, habló.

"¿En qué estás trabajando Kenny?" preguntó casualmente, mordiendo otra vez su pan, esperando que la conversación se mantuviera. Desafortunadamente, esa pregunta atrajo el interés de Kai y colocó su mirada directo en Kenny, que pasó saliva.

"A-anillos de ataque…" balbuceó, antes de hundir su cabeza de nuevo en la laptop, escribiendo frenéticamente. Hiro no puedo evitar lanzar una mirada molesta en dirección de Kai por intimidar al más pequeño, intencionalmente o no.

Pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo, pues el sonido del teléfono llamando le distrajo. Bruce echó para atrás su silla y se levantó.

"¡TODOS CONGELEN SUS NEGRETAS (n/t: aquí… evidentemente es la forma extraña del abuelo de hablar) MIS NIÑOS, YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTO!"

Todos, incluyendo a Kai, se voltearon y miraron la puerta por donde 'Abue' Granger fue escuchado en el pasillo. Escucharon como descolgaba el teléfono de su base y el timbre cesaba. Bruce se rascó la cabeza y se sentó, mientras Hiro lo veía confundido.

"¿Qué son negretas?" preguntó a Hiro con una mirada de 'él es tu padre así que debes poder explicarlo'.

Bruce sonrió, "Ni me preguntes. Tu abuelo siempre ha sido… ah… _animoso_ con su vocabulario."

Hiro bufó, "¿Animoso? ¡querrás decir absolutamente raro!" y para probar su punto dejaron escuchar la plática de 'Abue'Granger.

"Uh, lo tienes chica. Sólo dame un segundo y estará conectándose contigo."

Max dejó escapar una risa al escuchar esto mientras Kai sólo giró los ojos. El capitán de los Bladebreakers nunca había admitido eso ante nadie, pero en lo profundo sentía mucho respeto por el mayor de los Granger. Aunque, el Ancianito era más que excéntrico y rimbombante, Kai lo hallaba extremadamente interesante. 'Abue' Granger era una de esas personas que quizá sabían todas las respuestas a todas las preguntas sabias, siempre sabía el modo correcto de acercarse y mantener una situación y su temperamento nunca se llevaba lo mejor de él, algo que Kai realmente admiraba. Aunque había sólo una cosa que hacía a Kai sentirse incómodo; y eso era el sentimiento de que el jubiloso viejo era capaz de leerlo. Sin palabras. Hubo ocasiones durante el Campeonato cuando Kai había tenido contacto visual con él y retirado aprisa los ojos, la sonrisa en la cara de 'Abue' Granger era una de quien sabía algo.

Los pensamientos de Kai fueron interrumpidos cuando la cocina de la puerta se abrió y 'Abue' Granger se asomó, sus ojos se pasearon por cada uno de ellos, antes de detenerse en Ray.

"Ray, mi muchacho," dijo, su espada de kendo quedó apuntando al neko-jin, qué brincó hacia atrás un poco, "yup, tu incondicional al teléfono."

Ray se quedó petrificado en su asiento, no muy seguro de haber entendido, las palabras de 'Abue'. Hiro suspiró.

"Que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo en el teléfono."

Ray parpadeó, "¿Para mí?" miró al abuelo, "¿sabe quién es?"

"Es la niña de allá de los White Tigers" Abue dijo, bajando su espada tras alejarla de la cara de Ray, "la chava suena a que quiere una charla en serio contigo, no dejes esperando a tu novia, ¡no es amable!"

Max levantó una ceja divertido mientras Ray se ponía rojo. Se levantó de la mesa mientras murmuraba, "No es mi novia…"

"Seeguro, claro que te lo creemos," Max replicó alegremente, mientras Ray pasaba junto a 'Abue' su cara aún apenada y salió por el pasillo donde el teléfono principal estaba en una mesita junto a un florero y unos marcos con fotografías.

'Abue' se le quedó viendo con una pequeña sonrisa, "Amor de juventud, ¿no es la cosa más dulce que te puedas encontrar?"

"Abuelo, ¿has estado viendo películas sentimentaloides otra vez?" Hiro preguntó.

--------------

"¿Mariah?" Ray preguntó mientras acercaba el teléfono a su oído, un colmillo se asomó sobre su labio inferior cuando su boca se curvó en una sonrisa cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga de la infancia. La sonrisa decreció mientras escuchaba a Mariah hablar aprisa y desesperadamente, tanto que Ray no entendió lo que ella estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué? Mariah, más lento, no puedo- no no he escuchado nada de nadie, ¿por qué? _¡Más lento Mariah!_ Ahora, empieza por el…" la voz de Ray disminuyó cuando Mariah lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué?" susurró, pasó saliva, "¿cuándo? Tres días -? Oh Dios…"

----------

Pasaban de las ocho cuando Tyson llegó al dojo. Incluso después de tomar la ruta larga y alentar su paso al grado que fue rebasado por gruñonas ancianas con bastón; aún no tenía idea de lo que iba a decirles a los otros. Alejándose de la calle, sonrió al escuchar el sonido de choque de los blades desde el patio trasero. Decidiendo no llamar la atención hacia si mismo, no llamó a la puerta, en vez de eso rodeó la casa y se asomó detrás del Jefe que estaba sentado en el patio con Dizzi.

Pero Tyson se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de la batalla llevándose en el plato. _Esperaba _ver a Max y Ray batallando y Kai estar echado bajo su árbol, malhumorado como era usual. Pero, Kai estaba en el plato, poniendo un esfuerzo notable en la intensa batalla con Max, quien se veía igual de determinado a ser el ganador. Lo que sorprendió más a Tyson fue que Ray estaba sentado justo del otro lado del patio con su espalda contra la pared del dojo, sus piernas pegadas a su pecho y su barbilla entre sus rodillas. Lentamente, Tyson se movió junto a Kenny y gentilmente puso su mochila abajo, afortunadamente sin asustar al pequeño sino sólo atrayendo su atención.

"¿Alguien más ha cambiado de cuerpo?" Tyson preguntó, y Kenny lo volteó a ver de pronto. Tyson se asustó con su rápido movimiento que hizo que los huesos de su espalda tronaran un poco.

"No," dijo aprisa, sorprendido de la errada conclusión, "¿por qué? ¿qué pasó?"

Tyson simplemente se encogió de hombros, "Sólo me estaba preguntando por qué _él_," dijo apuntando a Kai, "está haciendo las cosas en vez de alejarse. Y por qué _él_," ahora apuntando a Ray, "se está alejando en vez de hacer las cosas."

Fue turno de Kenny para encogerse de hombros, "No me lo preguntes. Ray estaba bien hasta hace como media hora, dijo que no se sentía bien así que pidió no entrenar hoy. ¿Y Kai? Bueno… había estado actuando extraño desde que te fuiste anoche. Sólo que esta mañana de pronto pareció regresar a su estado habitual."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que estaba actuando extraño?" Tyson susurró, cerca del pequeño. Miró de lado para asegurarse que Kai aún estaba enfocado perfectamente en su batalla. Afortunadamente ni Kai o Max parecían haberse dado cuenta que había llegado.

"Bueno…" Kennny comenzó, pasando saliva nerviosamente, "se mantenía distraído, como estuvo en la práctica ayer. Era como si estuviera dormido y despierto a la vez. No habló con nosotros toda la noche… no que lo haga seguido…"

Kenny se detuvo incómodo y Tyson sintió una punzada de lástima por el pequeño. Kenny siempre se había sentido intimidado por Kai, incluso desde que se conocieron. Y aunque Kenny siempre se contentaba con sentarse y dejar a Kai en sus asuntos, mientras él pudiera socializar con el resto de los miembros del equipo; en lo profundo, Tyson sabía que Kenny estaría encantado si Kai le diera algo de reconocimiento como le había dado a los otros tres. Kenny quería algo de respeto de Kai, pero no era algo que pudiera demandar sin preocuparse de que el mayor se le lanzara a arrancarle la cabeza. Algunas veces, Tyson deseaba que Kai dejara de actuar como si Kenny fuera invisible y darle una oportunidad, era un genio después de todo.

Ambos chicos levantaron las miradas de pronto tras un ensordecedor choque, incluso Ray levantó la mirada a causa del sonido.

Draciel y Dranzer volaron de regreso a las manos de sus dueños al mismo tiempo después de chocar entre sí con fuerza extrema, dejando la batalla en un empate. Kai masculló mirando su blade mientras que Max se veía complacido consigo mismo.

"Buena batalla la que acaban de tener," Tyson gritó, atrayendo su atención.

"¡TYSON!" Max exclamó, saltando a lo largo del patio y enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su amigo. Kai por otro lado, se quedó congelado donde estaba, mirándolo con sorpresa en los ojos.

'¿Realmente consiguió sobrevivir la noche?' Kai pensó con descrédito, 'bueno, jamás hubiera apostado a su favor…' los pensamientos de Kai fueron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta de Ray levantándose y acercándose, ofreciéndole una sonrisa obviamente falsa.

"¡Hola Tyson!" Ray lo saludó más entusiasmado de lo normal, "¡bienvenido de nuevo!"

Tyson se puso un poco serio, sonriéndole también, "ehm, gracias Ray… ¿pasó algo?"

Max bajó lentamente sus brazos de los hombros de Tyson y volteó a Ray, con preocupación en sus ojos. El estadunidense también se había dado cuenta de que el neko había estado raro la última hora, preocupándole. Ya que, Ray era una persona de buen corazón, siempre trataba desesperadamente de ocultar sus preocupaciones de los demás, no queriendo preocuparlos innecesariamente. Aún así, siempre era el que mostraba preocupación por los problemas más triviales que los demás pudieran tener.

Ray sonrió otra vez y dijo con una falsa voz animada, "Oh no, n-nada de nada."

"Eres un mentiroso bastante malo, Ray."

Ray parecía desplomarse levemente al verse derrotado, y Kai se dio cuenta de la incomodidad en su cara, sus ojos parecían haber perdido algo de ese brillo y su piel se veía como si hubiera palidecido un poco de como estaba en el desayuno.

"¿Ray?" dijo Max, dando un paso acercándose al chino, sólo que Ray retrocedió, pasando saliva y tratando de forzar una sonrisa en su cara. Kai observó el miedo y dolor pasar por los ojos del neko.

"¿Qué dicen si vamos a ver TV, chicos? ¿si?" dijo Ray, con un leve sacudimiento y tartamudeo en su voz. Kenny, Max y Tyson también mostraban preocupación en sus rostros, y aunque Ray estaba tratando de ignorarlos, se sintió asustado que fuera a quebrarse delante de ellos. Así que se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesto a entrar, después de todo, no quería que lo vieran en su peor estado, ellos no tenían que preocuparse. Lo mejor que podía hacer era controlarse cuando estuvieran adentro y esperar que sus barreras se quedaran en su lugar. _Funcionará,_ el Neko pensó para si con confianza, poniendo una mano en la manija de la puerta para correrla.

Los ojos de Kai se contrajeron cuando Ray comenzaba a avanzar adelantando su pierna dentro del dojo.

"¿Qué te dijo Mariah, Ray?" Kai preguntó de pronto, haciendo que el otro se quedara paralizado en su lugar.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Kai?" Ray preguntó nerviosamente.

"Dije ¿Qué quería Mariah cuando llamó en la mañana?" Kai repitió lentamente y con mayor volumen. Max, Kenny y Tyson miraron de Kai a la espalda de Ray.

"Ah eso," dijo Ray, con una falsa risa, "nada realmente."

Kai se acercó a él, dejando atrás el patio y quedando al mismo nivel que los demás, poniendo un poco más de presión a Ray. Kai sabía como hacer eso; si uno quiere respuestas de alguien que no está dispuesto a responder, hay que intimidarlos. Quizá se oiga injusto y cruel, pero justo en ese momento Ray estaba ocultando algo, algo que le estaba provocando dolor. Necesitaba sacarlo.

"Entonces dime, por qué Mariah hizo una llamada de larga distancia que obviamente costó mucho dinero, sólo para hablar de _nada._" Dijo Kai con un tono de 'es obvio'.

Ray pasó saliva, retirando su mano de la puerta, aunque no se giró, podía ver la sombra de Kai en el piso junto a él, sabiendo que el ruso estaba presionándolo a responder. Era bueno escondiendo las cosas de sus amigos, ellos eran **ahora** todo para él. Ya no le quedaba nada.

"E-Ella quería darme unas noticias…"

Kai arqueó una ceja, "¿Y de qué eran?" dijo fríamente.

Ray trató con fuerza de mantener calma su voz, sin éxito. Ya estaba temblando para ese momento, a pesar del calor de la mañana.

"Me d-dijo… que mi –mi A-Abuelo," Ray se detuvo, una lágrima rodó de su ojo y Max corrió a rodear a su amigo con sus brazos.

"…murió."

La última parte fue más un murmullo, y casi le rompe el corazón a Max. Tyson se adelantó también, con Kenny justo detrás de él. Ninguno pudo encontrar ninguna palabra para decir en ese momento. Ninguno podía hacer algo por mejorar la situación de su amigo. Su Abuelo había sido un hombre extremadamente amable a quien habían conocido durante las celebraciones después de haber ganado el Campeonato Mundial, pero, aparentemente sufría de bronquitis ya por muchos años y su salud lentamente había ido decayendo. Era el único familiar del que Ray sabía, y le partía el corazón sabiendo que se había ido para siempre.

Kai cerró sus ojos y desenlazó sus brazos, "Lo siento, Ray," dijo, la voz se oía un poco más suave que lo usual pero aún así carecía de toda emoción.

Ray asintió, más lágrimas viniendo de sus ojos. Max lo dirigió gentilmente al interior de la casa, soportando la mayor parte del peso de su cuerpo ya que las piernas de Ray parecían haberse vuelto gelatina de la rodilla para abajo. Kenny, que tenía la mayor parte de su cara oculta bajo la laptop, probablemente por el hecho que también estaba llorando, los siguió. Kai abrió los ojos e iba a entrar también. Pero Tyson se le interpuso.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que cuando quieres respuestas, tienes el derecho a obtenerlas?" dijo Tyson, con voz baja pero al mismo tiempo agresiva. Kai lo miró con dureza. "Me alegra que hayas conseguido que Ray confesara… pero por qué es que cuando yo te _pregunto_ _me_ dices que está mal; me evades absolutamente."

"Eso es por que, Tyson; Ray es incapaz de lidiar con sus problemas en soledad, se apoya en sus amigos para que lo ayuden," Kai espetó, "Yo, por otro lado, no necesito de ti u otros. Por consiguiente, ya que ahora no tengo problemas, además de esta pequeña pesadilla de estar atrapado en tu cuerpo, que no requiero recordar."

Kai hizo a un lado rudamente a Tyson. Pero, Tyson no iba a alejarse así de fácil. Estiró su brazo y sujetó la muñeca de Kai, impidiéndole ir más lejos.

"Oh, claro que tienes problemas, Kai," el otro respondió, tratando de mantener su voz compuesta y baja, "Sé muy bien al igual que tú. Presionas a Ray para que hable, pero tienes una cubierta sobre tus propios sentimientos. ¿Cómo crees que nos hace sentir? ¡Como si no confiaras en nosotros!"

"¿Alguna vez has considerado la posibilidad de que no confío en ustedes?" Kai siseó..

Tyson gruñó, "Sea eso o no verdad, no es importante justo ahora, ¡porque necesitamos hablar!" observó como Kai respiraba hondamente, cerrando los ojos y reabriéndolos.

"No Tyson," dijo finalmente, "no vamos a hablar de nada en este momento. Porque ¿sabes lo que es importante? Ray nos necesita. Así que _deja de decir estupideces_ sobre hablar de cosas de las que no sabes nada."

Tyson parpadeó tomado por sorpresa mientras Kai le daba una última mirada, liberaba su muñeca y entraba al dojo, con la cabeza en alto. Escuchó a Max confortando a Ray en la sala y se detuvo afuera del cuarto. Kai era el mejor reanimando a la gente, usaba palabras duras y los empujaba a usar sus propios problemas como escalera para crecer. Aún así, sabía que no podría entrar y comenzar a hacerlo, no era tan maldito.

Kai cerró los ojos. Ese no era el modo en que esperaba comenzar el día. Apenas en la mañana, cuando despertó a las 6 am, se había prometido a si mismo regresar a la normalidad. Ya había reparado su máscara e iba a detener por completo la intromisión de Tyson. Pero ahora, sería inapropiado para él comenzar a gritar y mandar a todos mientras Ray se sentía así de mal, sabiendo muy bien lo difícil que era estar en esas situaciones. Todo lo que Kai podía hacer era rezar para que Tyson se olvidara todo, al menos por un rato.

Tyson se había quedado estático. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan inconsciente? Uno de sus mejores amigos estaba llorando adentro, ¿y todo lo que hacía era lanzarse en una discusión con Kai? Inhaló profundamente. Su mente se sentía tan presionada, se sentía mal por Ray, el pobre muchacho siempre había sido fuerte y confiable, no merecía eso. Y era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, Tyson se sintió aún peor porque estaba preocupado con lo de Kai.

Todo lo sucedido esa mañana con Anthony, corriendo fuera de la mansión presa del pánico y miedo… se sentía como si hubiera pasado _siglos_ atrás. Dejando salir la respiración que había detenido en sus pulmones, Tyson entró. Kai estaba en lo cierto, lo que importaba en ese momento era Ray. Todo lo demás podía esperar un poco más.

* * *

**--**

_Cuando la vida te da limones:_

_¿Podrias sólo quedarte callado y comer tus malditos limones?_

**-- **

**Cita de la biblio de**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ alias Phoenix-falling**

**

* * *

**Mil saludos!

Muchas gracias por las lecturas/reviews y nos leemos!

Si una aclaración. Empecé a hacer un cambio de 'Granpa' que traduje simplemente como 'el abuelo' a 'abue', porque en inglés es una expresión de cariño, y no sé en cuantos países se use, pero 'abue' es una forma de referirse a los abuelos con cariño. Ya lo empezaré a hacer en los capítulos anteriores.


	17. Chapter 17

(Ahora si me ahorro la traducción de este versito, disculpas por eso pero no creo que les cueste entenderlo, el traductor online lo dará literal pero servirá para dar una idea)

_When I am Queen_

_I'll have my way_

_I'll make it 'Drowning Dolly Day'_

_And all the tears that we have cried_

_We'll suck back up into our eyes._

_**When I Am Queen by Jack Off Jill**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17- Emociones**

POV Normal

Tyson entró a la sala, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El doloroso silencio de la habitación le hizo sobrecogerse de incomodidad por un segundo. Kai estaba cerca de la ventana recargado en el muro con sus manos en su espalda, veía el piso, sólo que sus ojos parecían estar estudiando de vez en vez a los otros ocupantes del lugar. Kenny estaba sentado en el sofá, por esta vez, no tenía abierta su laptop. En vez de eso estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas con sus manos juntas sobre una de ellas. Enfrente del sofá, sentado en el piso estaban Max y Ray. Ray tenía sus piernas pegadas contra su pecho y recargaba su barbilla en sus rodillas, su cara aún tenía lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y sobre sus mejillas. Max estaba junto a él, con un brazo sobre sus hombros mostrándole apoyo. Estaba sentado de costado, apoyándose en Ray, casi urgiéndole a hablar.

Ray sabía que debía hablar con sus amigos. Ellos lo ayudarían a lidiar con el dolor. Pero… no sabía como empezar. Varias palabras venían a su mente, pero no todas desaparecían antes de que pudiera pronunciarlas, Ray miro arriba, notando a Tyson, que se acababa de hincar frente a él. Respiró profundamente.

"Sé que están esperando que diga algo… pero no sé qué decir," murmuró con honestidad. Sintió el abrazo de Max apretarse sobre sus hombros mientras el estadunidense le hacía ver que lo entendía.

"Está bien, Ray," dijo Max calmadamente, "sólo estamos preocupados… lo hemos estado desde el desayuno."

"Debi haberles dicho de inmediato," dijo Ray sintiendo culpa mientras trataba de acercarse más las rodillas. Los otros sintieron la culpa y quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, había preguntas en las mentes de cada uno, pero todo dependía de quién se atrevería a romper el hielo.

"¿Cuándo?"

Ray volteó hacia Kai. El estoico chico había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho y estaba viendo a Ray, no con su usual mirada dura y agresiva, si no con algo de suavidad.

"¿Qué?" Ray preguntó.

"¿Cuándo murió?" Kai repitió.

Tyson no pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia Kai y darle una mirada dura al mayor por su falta de tacto. Quizá no se daba cuenta que ese era el único modo en que Kai sabía lidiar con esas situaciones. No como antes, Kai no estaba tratando de intimidar a Ray para hacerlo hablar, pero hallaba más fácil hacer preguntas simples y directas que tratar de empatizar.

Ray pasó saliva, "Hace tres días…"

La cabeza de Tyson de pronto se giró de nuevo a Ray para verlo, sus ojos bastante abiertos por el shock, y sorprendentemente, enojo.

"¿Tres días?" espetó, sonando un poco más agresivo de lo que pretendía, "¿por qué te avisó apenas hoy? ¿No debiste haber sido el primero en ser informado?"

Ray inclinó la cabeza. Él _debía_ haber sido el primero en saber. En el clan de los White Tigers había una regla, por absoluto respeto, que los familiares de un recién fallecido debían ser los primeros en saber… pero eso era si estaban en la villa. Ray no pudo evitar temblar. Se _suponía_ que él debía estar en su villa, nadie había esperado que se tuviera que ir tan pronto. Raras veces un miembro del viejo clan, tal como los White Tigers, dejaban la villa por mucho tiempo. El único momento en que se alejaban más allá de los límites de su territorio, allá cerca de los pueblos o ciudades, era para conseguir cosas como medicina, o en situaciones así, como usar un teléfono, ya que no había electricidad en su villa.

Ray no respondió de momento, así que Tyson presionó, "Vamos, ¡eras su nieto! ¡Mariah debió haber llamado lo más pronto posible! no puede ser que-"

"Ella llamó lo más pronto que pudo…" Ray interrumpió quedamente, haciendo que Tyson se detuviera. Ray levanto la cabeza, las lágrimas se hacían visibles en sus ojos otra vez.

"En mi-mi clan, hay una vieja tradición de que cuando un miembro fallece," Ray susurró, la voz era baja y temblaba, "por tres días tras la muerte de la persona, la villa completa se cierra a todos. A nadie le es permitido entrar o salir… es u-un momento de duelo."

Las lágrimas cayeron del rostro del neko.

"S-su funeral debió haber tenido lugar al tercer día, seguido de un velorio," Ray continuó lentamente, "el día en que murió y el segundo, ellos deben haberlo preparado. Hay un modo especial de preparar el entierro de un miembro de los White Tigers…"

Se volvió sobre si dejando el cuarto en silencio. Tyson miró a Ray, con la boca algo abierta. Se había quedado sin palabras. No sólo el Abuelo de Ray había muerto, sino que había perdido la oportunidad de decirle adiós con los otros White Tigers. Max sólo pudo acercarse hacia Ray; el rubio simplemente actuaba en el modo que creía más apropiado, jamás habiendo estado en una situación así. Pasó saliva, tratando de detener las lágrimas en sus ojos. Era como si fuera capaz de sentir el dolor de Ray.

Kenny estaba sentado moviendo los dedos con nerviosismo en el sofá detrás de ellos. Quería decir algo que ayudara; pero nada le vino a la mente. En vez de eso puso dudoso una mano en el hombro de Ray.

Viendo que sus otros amigos le ofrecían apoyo, aún con el más pequeño de los gestos, Tyson automáticamente se acercó, uniéndose en ese pequeño abrazo.

"Lo siento Ray," Tyson susurró suavemente, "quisiera que hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer…"

Sintió a Ray mover la cabeza, y levantó la mirada, esperando que el neko dijera algo. Sólo que los ojos de Ray estaban fuertemente cerrados, lágrimas cayendo de ellos. Tyson mordió su labio y se movió al otro lado de Ray, rodeándolo por los hombros fuertemente con un brazo, la mirada de Tyson pasó a Max y Kenny, viéndolos por unos segundos sus ojos dijeron miles de palabras en cuestión de milisegundos.

Max, Kenny y Tyson sujetaban a su amigo sollozante mientras les sujetaba la ropa con una mano cerrada. Se quedaron así lo que pareció fueran días, y era como si nada existiera más allá de ellos cuatro, a pesar de que Kai estaba sólo a unos metros de ellos.

Kai veía a sus compañeros enfrente de él con tantos sentimientos encontrados. Había sido enseñado a muy corta edad a bloquear toda clase de emociones. Bueno, él sabía bien que había fallado porque era obvio para cualquiera que tenía un temperamento voluble, pero, todas las demás emociones no le eran tan fáciles de identificar. Aunque sentía toda clase de emociones, quizá no en la misma extensión que el promedio de la gente, pero aún así, las sentía. Sólo que era capaz de ocultarlas. ¿Cómo? Dura experiencia.

Quizá no era algo bueno, pero no sabía _como_ expresar sus emociones. En ciertas situaciones, muy semejantes a la que ahora ocurría, había una pequeña sección de su cerebro urgiéndole –_suplicándole-_ que fuera con ellos y les mostrara lo que sentía en su interior. Aún ahí de pie, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con que los cerraba; una parte de él quería ir y sentarse con los otros y mostrarles su preocupación y pena por Ray. Sólo que no podía… el resto de su mente le ordenaba quedarse exactamente donde estaba y no dejar caer su máscara ni por un segundo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Quedándose ahí de pie desde fuera mirando hacia adentro.

Como siempre.

Para cualquiera con el más mínimo sentido común era más que obvio que el entrenamiento de ese día quedaba cancelado. El resto de los Granger habían sido informados de todo y Max había llamado también a su papá. A Ray le fueron ofrecidas palabras amables y confortantes de parte de todos. Bueno, casi todos.

Kai había quedado completamente en silencio sobre todo el asunto, sorprendiendo a Bruce y Ryuu, quienes veían como Tyson ignoraba toda la situación. Ambos habían estado bastante sorprendidos, y bastante apenados, cuando escucharon lo de Ray y su Abuelo y vieron que la figura de Tyson estaba cerca de la ventana lejos de sus amigos. Incluso más sorprendidos viendo (quienes ellos creían era) Kai ofreciéndole a Ray un hombro para llorar.

Era ya tarde y los Bladebreakers, menos Kai, estaban en la sala viendo una película esperando por la cena. Max apenas y se había separado de Ray. Quizá algunos pensarían que el rubio era un molesto pegoste, sin embargo Ray estaba extremadamente agradecido por su persistente preocupación, al igual que a sus otros amigos. Incluso sentía gratitud hacia Kai. A pesar que no le había mostrado bastante consuelo, Kai fue el que lo había hecho hablar. Quizá otras personas hubieran sentido ofensivo, el modo en Kai hizo a Ray hablar, pero Ray sabía que Kai no hacía hablar a nadie a menos que fuera importante, había aprendido eso cuando compartieron habitación durante el Campeonato Mundial. Kai sólo hacía conversación cuando era necesario.

Ray se recargó cómodamente en el brazo del sillón, permitiéndose una sonrisa genuina llegar a sus labios por primera vez desde la mañana de ese día. Un parte de su corazón aún le dolía y sabía que lo haría por mucho hasta que sanara, pero de algún modo, sabiendo que tenía amigos como los Bladebreakers era un gran alivio.

Ray dejó que sus ojos se pasearan sobre tres de los mejores amigos que jamás había tenido.

Kenny. Se le complicaba hacer sonar su voz en ciertas situaciones, pero el chico tenía un gran corazón, incluso si éste pertenecía a su laptop.

Los ojos de Ray vieron al siguiente, Max. A pesar que tenía una amistad cercana y fuerte con muchas personas, en los últimos dos meses, Ray sentía que su amistad con Max se había profundizado. Siempre estaba feliz y tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad. Siempre peleaba por lo que creía que era lo correcto, y había recibido a Ray en su casa sin parpadear. Ray admiraba como Max siempre era capaz de sonreír a través de los momentos más difíciles de la vida, saliendo adelante en las dificultades y volviéndose más fuerte que antes. No mucha gente era capaz de eso.

Y finalmente Tyson, Tyson siempre había estado ahí para dirigir a Ray en la correcta dirección si acaso en alguna rara situación él perdía el camino. Ray sentía que siempre estaría en deuda con Tyson. Después de todo lo que había pasado en China con su viejo equipo, Ray estaba sinceramente agradecido por retarlo y, en consecuencia, mostrarle lo mucho que los Bladebreakers significaban para él. La sonrisa de Ray creció un poco ante ese pensamiento; Tyson se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos, por él. Incluso ahora, que Tyson tenía muchos problemas, y estaba ahí sentado apoyando a Ray.

Ray suspiró. Estaba agradecido que Tyson le estuviera ofreciendo tanto confort en ese difícil momento… pero él debía estar en otro lado. Había tantos problemas que el portador del dragón tenía que sortear. Problemas más grandes que los de Ray. Problemas que concernían a cierto chico frío y misterioso que se encontraba entrenando en el patio trasero.

El blade de Kai voló de regreso a su mano que ya le esperaba. Un gesto de frustración apareció en su cara mientras veía con dureza el blade azul. ¿Por qué sentía que no era aún lo suficientemente bueno?

Se cuestionaba eso cada vez que practicaba, una y otra vez, incluso desde que había estado en la Abadía. ¿Por qué era que gente como Tyson eran capaces de igualar su poder? Tyson _nunca_ había tenido que entrenar tanto como él lo había hecho. No desde el minuto que se despertaba, hasta que se dormía… o el minuto que quedaba inconsciente por el cansancio. La clase de entrenamiento en donde uno preferiría jamás haber escuchado del beyblade ni practicarlo.

Sin duda Tyson había sobrepasado muchas dificultades y obstáculos, pero siempre había jugado porque _quería_, no porque tenía que. Para él, beyblade, era diversión. Tyson siempre se volvería mejor porque le adoraba y disfrutaba jugarlo.

Kai levantó sus brazos y lanzó de nuevo el blade en el plato con toda la fuerza que podía. Dranzer aterrizó justo donde Kai había apuntado, y fue alrededor con extrema velocidad, dejando una marca a su paso. Kai frunció el ceño otra vez. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué no era lo suficientemente bueno otra vez? Se suponía que debía ser el mejor. Aún así sabía que no estaba ni cerca de su potencial.

De pronto Kai se paralizó, sintiendo a alguien detrás de él. Recuperando la compostura y poniendo su sólida máscara en su lugar, estiró su mano y el blade voló a su palma expectante. No se giró o hizo algún movimiento que sugiriera que sabía que alguien estaba ahí. Kai relanzó su blade, ignorando completamente a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de él. Si ellos querían perder el tiempo y estar ahí viéndolo entrenar sin sentido; que así fuera.

Pero, después de cinco o diez minutos, Kai se halló irritándose más y más por la persona detrás de él que no había ningún intento de hacerse presente, y Kai estaba comenzando a encontrar esa presencia sinsentido un distractor. Los Bladebreakers sabían que Kai sólo aceptaría la compañía de alguien por una buena razón. Él no era del tipo de personas que se sentaba con la gente en silencio, especialmente no si ellos lo estaban viendo. Así que, quien fuera que estaba detrás de él no era un miembro de los Bladebreakers.

"¿Qué quieres Hiro?"

Kai miró sobre su hombro, y como había adivinado, el mayor de los hermanos Granger estaba en el patio recargado serenamente contra un pilar de madera. Se veía muy relajado, pero una segunda mirada a sus ojos diría algo distinto. Eran fríos y veían agresivamente a Kai. No que le molestara en particular eso a Kai, simplemente le dio a Hiro una mirada aburrida y le la espalda de nuevo.

"¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un bastardo sin corazón, Hiwatari?" Kai escuchó a Hiro preguntar, seguido por el suave _pum_ y el sonido de pasos en el pasto. Los ojos de Kai se fueron a la izquierda cuando sintió a Hiro que estaba muy cerca de él. A pesar de lo mucho que lo alteraba la cercanía, Kai no se movió, a pesar de su reacción inicial. En vez de eso, se giró a verlo con una sonrisa en la cara.

"En incontables ocasiones,"

Y con eso le dio de nuevo la espalda, poniendo su blade en el lanzador y un dedo en el lanzador.

La sonrisa que había tenido desapareció de su cara cuando sintió una punzada en la parte baja de la columna. En un solo movimiento fugaz se movió unos pies a la izquierda, sobresaltándose levemente cuando sintió algo pasar rozando su oreja derecha. Un gruñido enojado le hizo mirar de nuevo a Hiro y ver hacia donde había estado. Hiro estaba ahí, con el puño levantado y cerrado.

Kai levantó su propia mano a su oreja y la sobó suavemente donde el puño de Hiro había errado el golpe. Se sintió un tanto sorprendido, su cabeza trataba de entender lo que había pasado. Por su mirada, obviamente Hiro no había pensado que Kai fuera capaz de sentir el ataque, mucho menos bloquearlo. Kai pareció haberle leído la mente.

"Puede que me hayas tomado con la guardia baja una vez, Hiro," Kai siseó agresivamente, "¡nunca pasará otra vez!" recordando la noche en que Kai accidentalmente le dijo al otro que no era quien Hiro creía que era. Kai aún hallaba difícil no incomodarse al pensar en lo fácil que le fue a Hiro someterlo esa noche. Era patético, y eso, era lo menos que Kai podía decir.

Kai le dio una última mirada, antes de sujetar su blade, el cual yacía inmóvil en el plato, dirigiéndose al dojo, y por la puerta abierta que llevaba al cuarto de Tyson.

Hiro estaba que echaba humo. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese niño?

Bajó su puño y respiró profundamente. A pesar de lo amargo de su humor y de lo mucho que desaprobaba todo lo que Kai era; no debió haber tratado de golpearlo. Para empezar, Kai sólo tenía catorce años; ¿cómo siquiera se podría justificar Hiro de golpear alguien ocho años menor que él? Porque, no importaba cómo se presentara ante él; Kai era un niño detestable.

Y lo que más le enojaba era que Kai ni siquiera lo hacía a propósito.

Es muy fácil odiar a alguien que te irrita sin importarle, o aún peor, _sabiendo _que te están volviendo loco. Pero para alguien como Kai, que ni siquiera estaba tratando de hacer enojar a Hiro… sólo estaba siendo él mismo. Y eso era lo que enfurecía a Hiro más; que ni siquiera tenía una razón sólida para detestar a Kai, porque él ni siquiera **quería** que le agradara. De hecho, Hiro no quería que a Tyson le agradara Kai. Le dolía ver cada vez que Tyson se enojaba cuando Kai decía o hacía algo, y eso parecía ser muy seguido.

Hiro lo había notado por primera vez algunos meses atrás cuando aún estaba en Egipto. Había tratado desesperadamente de hacerse espacio durante su trabajo cuando sabía que los Bladebreakers estaban compitiendo en algún encuentro. Naturalmente se había perdido de varias de las batallas, pero siempre se mantenía al tanto de cómo iban y qué habían conseguido o no en la siguiente fase. Hiro estaba extático cuando ganaron el Torneo Asiático, y su emoción creció cuando vio el Torneo Americano. Hiro estaba más que encantado cuando los Bladebreakers vapulearon al equipo Europeo; porque, de hecho, él ya los había conocido el año pasado cuando estuvo en Italia por una semana. Halló a los campeones europeos demasiado pomposos para su gusto, sin idea del trabajo en equipo y todo parecía ser sólo sobre honor y orgullo. Los veía de un modo muy similar a como veía a Kai.

De cualquier modo, fue durante el encuentro de los Bladebreakers contra los Majestic cuando Hiro comenzó a sentir un creciente desagrado por Kai. No podía negar que estaba impresionado por la actuación de Kai contra Jhonny, pero después de que la batalla acabó, que Hiro había visto en su pequeña televisión del hotel al resto del equipo acercarse a felicitar a su capitán. A pesar de que la cámara estaba muy lejos para captar exactamente lo que estaban diciendo, Hiro vio las miradas de emoción desaparecer rápidamente del equipo mientras Kai les decía sin duda algo extremadamente cruel. Hiro estaba enojado por ese supuesto líder por molestar a su hermano. Extrañaba a Tyson tanto, y ver a alguien tratarlo tan injustamente cuando él estaba tan lejos; hizo a Hiro sentir inútil. Y entonces culpó de eso a Kai.

Kai entró aprisa al dojo, pasando por la cocina e ignorando a Max que asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le llamó. Kai siguió caminando, sin importarle que sus pies azotaban contra el piso de madera, quizá con algo de fuerza, así que todos en la casa sabían que estaba ahí.

En la sala, Ray, Tyson y Kenny intercambiaban miradas después de escuchar a Max llamar a Kai tras los ruidosos pasos. Kenny suspiró mientras extendía un abrigo café.

"Regresaré en una media hora más o menos chicos," dijo, "necesito ir a casa y traer unos discos."

Tyson y Ray asintieron, viendo al más pequeño salir de la habitación y dirigirse al pasillo de la entrada. Tyson regresó a ver televisión mientras que Ray se quedo viendo a donde el Jefe acababa de desaparecer. Esperó a que la puerta de enfrente se abriera y cerrara antes de regresar la vista al otro chico.

"¿Tyson?"

Tyson separó la mirada de la televisión mucho más rápido de que normalmente lo hubiera hecho. Quizá porque sentía que Ray necesitaba mucha más atención esta vez, cualquiera que fuera la razón, Ray se dio cuenta y sonrió.

"Tyson, sé que estás preocupado por mi, Max y Kenny también," Ray comenzó, mientras que Tyson ya había apagado el televisor, "…y estoy. Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que han hecho-"

"Ray…" Tyson dijo levantándose.

"Sólo escucha un minuto," Ray interrumpió, "has hecho mucho, y sé que van a apoyarme las semanas siguientes; me siento mejor sabiendo eso. Así que… quiero que _dejes_ de ayudarme."

"¿Yo… qué?

"Tienes otras cosas en que enfocarte," dijo Ray calmadamente, leyendo la confundida expresión de Tyson, "como Kai por ejemplo."

Tyson parpadeó. ¿Realmente Ray le estaba diciendo que dejara de apoyarle sólo para que siguiera la casi imposible misión de acercarse a Kai? Pero espera… ¿no era eso lo que Kai le había dicho? Dicho de un modo algo distinto, pero Kai quería que Tyson dejara de atosigarlo y concentrarse en Ray.

"Ray…"

"Si no estás seguro, Tyson," dijo Ray, deslizándose del sofá y sentándose en el piso de piernas cruzadas, "entonces sólo compara las situaciones. He perdido a mi abuelo, y eso es malo… duele. ¿Pero que hay de Kai? Sé que no me has dicho todo…"

Tyson bajó la mirada. De pronto se sintió culpable por tantas cosas, sabía que ninguna de las cosas que estaban pasando eran su culpa… pero el peso de los secretos y el tiempo que estaba corriendo antes de que Kai regresara a la mansión… no podía mas que sentirse desesperanzado, y ese sentimiento sólo alimentaba la culpa. Tyson pudo sentir los ojos de Ray en él.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Tyson finalmente preguntó, sentándose junto a Ray pero evitando el contacto ocular.

"Todo lo que has encontrado…"

Tyson suspiró, no sabía por donde empezar. Revisando en su memoria, trató de pensar en todas las cosas que descubrió alrededor de Kai, ¿les había dicho a los otros tanto? O debería preguntar, ¿Qué **no** les había dicho? Había una larga lista.

"La última vez les dije que sabía que Voltaire había abusado de Kai, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Cómo podría olvidar?" Ray respondió, y Tyson lo miró asintiendo.

"Bueno… me quedé corto en eso porque… Voltaire me llevó al sótano…" Tyson se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras, mientras que Ray trataba de recordar cómo lo había dicho antes Tyson, sólo que no les había dicho lo que había pasado. Una risa amarga sacó a Ray de sus pensamientos.

"Je, dije 'sótano', pero se veía más como una cámara de tortura," rió con la misma amargura otra vez, "¿puedes creerlo? Ese viejo bastardo latiguea a su propio nieto."

Tyson se encontró con los ojos de Ray, que estaban tan abiertos que parecían platos, aunque sus pupilas no parecían otra cosa que cabezas de alflier. Era obvio que Ray quería decir algo, pero todas las palabras parecían fallarle. No era de sorprenderse. Imagínalo. Te enteras que uno de tus amigos no sólo es golpeado en casa, sino _torturado_, y otro de tus amigos ha sido sometido a eso también. Antes de que Ray consiguiera procesar por completo esos pensamientos, Tyson continuó:

"Desde entonces he tratado de hallar todo lo que pueda," sus ojos se pasearon por el cuarto, arriba y se quedaron detenidos en el techo, "probablemente dirás que he encontrado muchas cosas, pero sé que ni siquiera he rasgado la superficie aún."

"Primero, estos tatuajes, no sé nada de ellos. No sé como fue que Kai los obtuvo, aunque es fácil imaginar que fue durante su tiempo en la Abadía. En segundo lugar, no he hallado más de ese '_tanque_' que Voltaire mencionó. Aún así, he averiguado algo de la familia de Kai, Kenny ayudó un tanto en eso. Kai tuvo una hermana, ¿sabías?"

Ray tartamudeó algo incoherente ante esto. No sólo eran noticias sorprendentes, sino también por el modo en que Tyson lo había dicho. Como si estuviera comentando que Kai tenía una corbata bonita en su cómoda.

"Uju, lo vi en su árbol familiar. Y antes de que preguntes," dijo Tyson, moviendo su cabeza para ver a Ray que parecía querer interrumpir, "dije '_tuvo_' una hermana porque ella murió. Hace casi diez años. Y su mamá se suicidó unos meses después."

"¡ESPERA!" Ray espetó de pronto, levantando las manos como si tratara de aligerar la situación, respiraba con pesadez, "me estás diciendo esto demasiado casualmente para mi gusto, Tyson. _¿Hermana muerta? _¿y _se suicidó_? ¡No son palabras que digas así como así en una conversación!"

"Ya lo sé…" Tyson susurró quedamente, y para la sorpresa de Ray, vio lágrimas asomándose por los ojos del chico, "realmente no he tenido tiempo para detenerme y pensar en todo esto. Sólo que _es demasiado_ lo que está pasando y finalmente lo estoy captando…"

Ray jaló a su amigo en un fuerte abrazo mientras Tyson ahogaba un gimoteo. Estaba tratando con tanta fuerza de crear una vida mejor para Kai, que no se había dado cuenta que todo el esfuerzo e información había tenido un alta cuota en su mente. Tyson se sentía cansado, mental más que físicamente. Deseaba que bastara con irse a dormir y saber que cuando despertara; no habría más dolor, no más secretos o mentiras. Deseaba que todo fuera sólo _normal._

"Nunca he conocido a nadie con tanta determinación como tú, Tyson," Ray susurró, una pequeña sonrisa llegando a sus labios. Y Tyson abrió sus ojos confundido, no dándose cuenta que los había cerrado. "Nunca te rindes y admiro eso. Así que no voy a dejar que te detengas ahora. Ve a hablar con Kai."

Tyson movió la cabeza contra el hombro de Ray.

"No," murmuró, "ni siquiera te he dicho la mitad aún…" se alejó un poco y limpiando las pocas lágrimas que habían conseguido salir. "El viernes cuando estaba vagando por los alrededores, esta chica se acercó a mi –Keiko era su nombre- y obviamente tenía una historia con Kai-"

"¿Qué- quieres decir como una ex-novia?" Ray exclamó sorprendido y sin creerlo.

"Difícil de creer, esa es la impresión que tuve," dijo Tyson encogiéndose de hombros, limpiándose los ojos otra vez, "en verdad que estaba casi sobre mi, y creo que iba a besarme, pero uno de los sirvientes de la casa de Kai apareció y me dijo que me metiera en el carro. Regresamos a la casa y este sujeto, Anthony, me dijo que no debería acercarme a Keiko. Sus palabras exactas fueron algo así como, 'No deberías estar siquiera cerca de ella! No después de lo que pasó la última vez…' y cuando mencionó que si Voltaire se daba cuenta que hablé con ella; o 'estaba en problemas'"

Tyson se sentó y vio a Ray que parecía procesar todo.

"Suena que ella metió a Kai en alguna clase de problema," concluyó finalmente y Tyson asintió dándole la razón.

"De cualquier modo, no importa," dijo Tyson, "lo que quería decir era que…" hizo una pausa por un momento, su cara se contrajo como si tuviera una batalla interna, "la otra noche, después de la fiesta esa –la cual además de que fue _muy_ sosa, pasó sin mucho problema. Bueno, cuando regresamos a la mansión, Voltaire y otros estaban bebiendo en la sala, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvieron porque estaba exhausto. Pero, Anthony me despertó esta mañana… y-y me dijo que Voltaire se había enterado sobre mi plática con Keiko."

Tyson tembló de pronto.

"Estaba asustado a morir, Ray," respiró, "no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba, y Anthony seguía diciéndome que dejara la casa y me quedara lejos unos días. Y ahora, no sé qué decirle a Kai… v-va a matarme."

Tyson dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos y respiraba profundamente. Todo venía de nuevo a su memoria. Esa mañana se sintió tan asustado cuando dejó la mansión, después enojado cuando habló con Kai, después miserable por Ray, y ¿ahora..? bueno era como ir de regreso y volvió a sentirse asustado. No sólo por tener que hablar con Kai –algo que sabía iba a tener que hacer- sino asustado por toda la situación en la que estaba. Quería salirse, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Ray lo veía comprensivamente. Sentía culpa por no haberse dado cuenta por lo que Tyson estaba pasando. Pero de algún modo, también quería estar ahí para ayudar en todo esa 'situación-Kai', sólo que _sabía_ que era algo que Tyson tenía que hacer. Por supuesto que él ayudaría en cualquier modo posible… pero Tyson una persona más fuerte de lo que él era.

Más fuerte que Max y Kenny. Quizá hasta más fuerte que Kai.

Tyson se puso de pie y Ray casi brincó por el repentino movimiento. Hizo contacto ocular con el otro, y la fuerza en la que estaba pensando parecía brillar en los ojos de Tyson.

"Hablaré con Kai," dijo, con una valiente sonrisa en sus labios, "estás en lo correcto. No debo distraerme."

Ray devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo como para darle valor, mientras Tyson dejaba el cuarto, pasaba Max que acababa de dejar la cocina con un sandwich. Pero, cuando estaba en su habitación, lejos del alcance de la sala. Se recargó en el muro y suspiró, aunque la pequeña sonrisa aún seguía en su cara.

'Dios, soy un desastre emocional.'

* * *

_Cuando Dios me hizo;_

_Sólo estaba presumiendo._

**Cita de la Biblia de  
**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ alias Phoenix-falling

* * *

**

La autora manda saludos y agradecimientos por sus comentarios, al igual que yo.


	18. Chapter 18

_Nunca subestimes lo predecible de la estupidez.  
_

_**Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes **(el horrendo título en español)**  
**_

**Cpítulo 18 –Confrontaciones**

POV Normal

Kenny estaba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, mirando su laptop, la cual estaba abierta enfrente de él. Suspiró escuchando a sus padres hacer mucho ruido en el piso de abajo en el pequeño restaurante que poseían, la animosa voz de su madre le daba la bienvenida a los clientes. Cómo deseaba tener el tiempo para ir abajo y ayudarles, olvidar sus problemas y sólo servir a la gente amable pan o pasteles.

"Un centavo a que puedo adivinar tus pensamientos, ¿Jefe?"

Kenny salió de su trance y se enfocó en su laptop; o más bien dicho su bestia-bit Dizzi. Permitió que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. A pesar de su parlanchina y a veces sarcástica personalidad, y aún más a pesar de que en ocasiones discutían como una pareja de casados; no era secreto, que Kenny la adoraba. Ella no sólo era su compañera, sino una amiga también. Durante los días que su laptop había estado descompuesta, Kenny se sintió muy solo. Perdió a su compañía más cercana, pero también, por todo el drama que rodeó a Tyson y Kai, se sintió rechazado por sus demás amigos.

Kenny sonrió y se enderezó.

"Sólo pensando," respondió simplemente.

"Ya veo," dijo Dizzi, "¿quieres agregar algo más?"

Kenny movió la cabeza un poco, antes de seleccionar un documento etiquetado como 'Bestias-bit'. Buscó a través de muchos archivos que tenía, esperando encontrar alguna información sobre lo que había causado el cambio entre Tyson y Kai. Se talló la frente.

"Dizzi, ¿dónde estábamos antes del mal funcionamiento?" preguntó, esa memoria se sentía borrosa, que quizá era efecto del stress de la semana pasada.

"Ah, así que eso era lo que estaba molestando a ese cerebrito tuyo, ¿no?" Dizzi dijo orgullosamente a pesar de que sólo se había imaginado la respuesta de un intrincado acertijo.

"¡Vamos Dizzi!" Kenny se protestó, talló sus ojos con el costado de su mano que eran cubiertos por su cabello café, "necesitamos hallar el modo."

"Pensé que Tyson no quería que los cambiaras aún."

"No quiere aún," dijo Kenny, "¿pero que pasa si mañana decide que si quiere que los regrese? ¡Y no tenemos ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo!"

La mano, que había estado frotando los cansados ojos, ahora tiraba frenéticamente de su cabello.

"¡Ea Jefe contrólate!"

"¡Contrólate! ¿Cómo puedo controlarme?" Kenny chilló, "¡Oh no no no! ¡Kai va a matarme!"

"¡JEFE!" Dizzi gritó por encima de su voz, "escucha, deja de alterarte tanto. ¿Realmente crees que dejaré que eso pase?"

"Bueno, ¿qué podemos hacer?" Kenny gimió,. Dejando caer su cabeza sobre el teclado.

Dizzi suspiró, "Deja mis teclas y escucha." Kenny levantó su cabeza y miró la pantalla, con la nariz haciendo muecas de incredulidad.

"Ya sé que has estado estresado, pero esta chica tiene un cerebro que va con su belleza…" ella bajó el tono de su voz con la mirada que Kenny le dio. Con un sonido metálico que fingía un ataque de tos, Dizzi continuó, "He estado haciendo una investigación por mi cuenta, y creo que he hallado una solución al problema."

Kenny se acomodó aprisa. Su boca formando una pequeña 'O'. Su lengua salía para humedecer sus labios secos.

"¿Sabes como regresarlos?"

"Tengo una teoría de cómo fue que todo pasó, y diría que 98 por ciento segura que estoy en lo correcto."

"¿Y? ya dime," Kenny exclamó, levantando sus manos exasperado.

"Hay dos factores principales. Primero, las bestias-bit y segundo: las emociones."

A pesar de que no fue visto, Kenny sólo parpadeó. Por primera vez en años el pequeño genio estaba confundido. Musitó un '¿eh?' a la pantalla de la computadora, sintiéndose más confundido que antes. Dizzi suspiró fingiendo molestia.

"Te explicaré," ella comenzó, "al momento del cambio, estábamos trabajando en ese experimento que envolvía a las bestias-bit, ¿si?" Kenny asintió, "recuerdas que te decía en ese momento que si las bestias-bit se comunicaban una con otra, podrían estar, lo que llamamos-"

"Activas," Kenny finalizó por ella.

"Bingo," dijo Dizzi, "estaba tratando de comunicarme con Dragoon y Dranzer en ese momento, y estaba recibiendo una señal débil como si estuvieran tratando de responder-"

"¿Eh?" Kenny interrumpió con una voz dolida, ·¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento?"

"¡Ey dame un respiro Jefe!" Dizzi chilló, "quizá sea una genio, ¿pero sabes lo extenuante que es hacer que las otras bestias estén 'activas'? es algo que normalmente sólo su dueño es capaz de hacer. ¡No me sorprende que mis circuitos se frieran!"

Kenny rascó su cabeza, aún algo confundido, "Dizzi, realmente no entiendo del todo esa cosa de estar 'activo'…"

Dizzi suspiró, "La única vez que la bestia-bit está activa es cuando son llamadas durante una batalla. No desde lo tiempos antiguos al menos. Por eso es que nuestro pequeño experimento tomó tanto tiempo."

"Pero…" Kenny hizo una pausa, buscando en sus memorias, "Tyson me ha dicho incontables veces que Dragoon reacciona cuando ni siquiera están en batallas. Me dijo que en ocasiones cuando se enoja, el bit de Dragoon brilla cuando él se siente más calmado."

"Jefe, hay una diferencia ahí," Dizzi explicó, "las bestias-bit normalmente sólo se 'activan' cuando están en una batalla, aunque sospecho que se pueden volver algo 'activas' cuando sus dueños las llaman. DE cualquier modo, no significa que pasen la mayor del tiempo durmiendo. Las bestias-bit siempre están 'pendientes' de lo que pasa a su alrededor, tanto de ellas como de sus dueños. Así que cuando Tyson se enoja, Dragoon es capaz de sentirlo usando su propio poder para calmarlo y relajarlo sin volverse 'activo'. ¿Vas entendiendo?"

Kenny asintió lentamente, "Así que básicamente, si su dueño llama a la bestia-bit para usar su poder… es cuando la bestia se vuelve 'activa'. ¿Y el resto del tiempo no están 'activas', sino 'pendientes' y son capaces de usar sus poderes?"

"Definitivamente ese es un modo de ponerlo, si," dijo Dizzi, mientras Kenny abría un documento en blanco y comenzaba a escribir lo que había aprendido. Aún escribiendo aprisa, Dizzi continuó, "yendo de regreso al Sábado pasado, como dije, estaba teniendo una débil comunicación con Dragoon y Dranzer. Pero ya que no soy ninguno de sus dueños, tuvieron que 'activarse' para responderme."

Kenny cliqueó el botón de 'guardar' y asintió, "¿Crees que porque se volvieron 'activos', fue lo que causó el cambio entre Tyson y Kai?"

"No por completo," Dizzi respondió pensativamente, "verás, no fue como si Dranzer y Dragoon estuvieran tratando de 'activarse' y de pronto Tyson y Kai cambiaron cuerpos. Yo estaba 'en línea' con Dragoon y Driger en un momento y de pronto no había nada."

"¿Y por 'en línea' quieres decir…?"

"Que ambos estaban 'activos' y nos estábamos comunicando."

Kenny tomó su laptop y se movió a su cama. Se sentó cómodamente con la espalda recargada en el muro y Dizzi en sus piernas. Copió la última información al archivo nuevo, cuando una pregunta vino a su mente.

"¿Dizzi?" preguntó lentamente, "¿por qué ninguno de los chicos estaba pendiente cuando sus bestias se volvieron activas? Digo, seguro lo hubieran notado-

"No, ¡esa ignorancia humana tuya!" Dizzi dijo, sólo que cambio su tonito cuando Kenny la vio reprochándole. "Para ser honesta Jefe, realmente no estoy segura de cómo saben que sus bestias están 'activas'. Creo que eso es algo que tendremos que imaginarnos después."

"Genial, mas cosas que investigar…" Kenny dijo malhumorado, antes de animarse un poco, "como sea, dijiste que creías eran dos factores los relacionados con el cambio. ¿Cuál era el segundo? ¿_emociones_?"

"¡Ah, al fin estás interesado Jefe! Y estoy lista para escribir tanta información" Dizzi anunció, y Kenny se acomodó, con los dedos moviéndose en el teclado.

"Las bestias-bit pueden reaccionar a las emociones de sus dueños y pensamientos en cualquier momento porque siempre están 'pendientes'. Pero, su poder es limitado. Eso cambia, tenlo por seguro, cuando se vuelven 'activas', es entonces cuando pueden usar sus poderes por completo, pero el modo en que usan sus poderes depende de su dueño. Durante una batalla, una bestia bit puede ser más fuerte si su contraparte humana está confiada, feliz, determinada y, más importante, cuando disfrutan la batalla. Por otro lado, si el dueño se está sintiendo desconfiado, inseguro o si sienten que su corazón realmente no está en la pelea, entonces el desempeño de la bestia decae."

"Te habrás dado cuenta muchas veces a lo largo de los campeonatos, que una bestia bit tiene un desempeño pobre cuando el peleador se _enoja_ o_ altera._"

Escuchando esto, Kenny se paralizó, sus dedos aún mantenían unas teclas, pero no ponía atención mientras la letra 'B' se repetía una y otra vez en la pantalla. _¡Por supuesto! _Parecía tan simple. Kenny recordó la advertencia apareciendo en la pantalla, flasheando mientras el archivo corrupto había liberado un horrible virus. Habían pasado segundos después de que Tyson y Kai se habían estado gritando uno al otro. Y habían cambiado cuando empezaron a pelear.

"¿Ehm… Jefe? ¿qué te he dicho de no recargarte en mis teclas?" Dizzi le sermoneó.

"¿Que?" Kenny exclamó, dándose cuenta que aún presionaba unas teclas. Hizo una mueca antes de seleccionar las dos páginas de 'B' que se habían extendido en el documento y las borró. "Perdón Dizzi"

"No te preocupes por eso," Dizzi bromeó. Hizo una pausa mientras Kenny escribía otras cosas antes de continuar. "¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir?"

"Capto lo que me quieres explicar, y creo a donde quieres llegar también," Kenny sentenció, "pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo es que esto se une."

"Bueno, mi teoría es que si Dragoon y Dranzer trataron de reaccionar cuando sintieron a sus dueños enojándose. Normalmente tendrían un poder limitado, pero estaría 'en línea' con ellos en ese momento, así que se 'activarían', por tanto-"

"Su poder se incrementaróa por… ¡quien sabe cuanto!" Kenny chilló.

"Exactamente," Dizzi concluyó, "apuesto que Dragoon y Dranzer estaban tratandod e calmar a Tyson y Kai, sólo que sus poderes eran muy grandes."

Kenny pasó sus dedos entre su cabello, estaba un tanto en shock. Esa era mucha más información de la que una persona podía procesar en un día, y casi estaba llegando a su límite.

"Wow… susurró, "estos realmente… bueno… ¡wow!"

"¡Que vocabulario tan impresionante tienes Jefe!"

"Cállate Dizzi."

"¿Kai?"

Kai se giró y vio a Tyson entrando por el pasillo. En algún lado de su cabeza una vocecita le dijo a Kai que corriera, y evitar una conversación con el más chico. Quizá podía adivinar por qué.

"Tenemos que hablar."

Kai levantó la mirada, 'Debi haberme quedado en el baño.'

"No, Tyson," Kai sentenció con arrogancia, "_tú_ necesitas hablar. _Tú siempre_ necesitas hablar. _Yo_, por otro lado, no necesito o _quiero_ hablar. Así que esfúmate."

Kai se giró y se dirigió en dirección opuesta hacia el cuarto y el baño. Tyson se había dado cuenta recientemente que Kai tendía a encerrarse en el baño. Parecía que lo hacía cuando estaba molesto o cuando quería un poco de paz, lo había hecho muy a menudo cuando eran un equipo. Tyson lo pensó un momento y adivinó lo que Kai estaba planeando hacer, así que decidió no perder el tiempo.

"¿Quién es Keiko, Kai?"

Funcionó como magia.

Kai se detuvo a medio paso y Tyson juró qie pudo ver cada uno de sus músculos incluso bajo su ropa. Observó a Kai flexionar los dedos algunas veces, obviamente tratando de controlarse. Era una pena que no pudiera ver la cara de Kai, quería ver exactamente que expresión ponía Kai cuando mencionó el nombre de Keiko.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Kai dijo de pronto con un tono no más alto que un susurro.

Tyson respiró hondamente. Casi sentía las entrañas de Kai hirviendo. 'No te acobardes ahora, Tyson' se dijo.

"Dije, ¿Quién. Es. Keiko. Kai?" repitió lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra fuerte y claro como si estuviera hablando con alguien sordo.

Kai se giró. Una mirada enojad aya se formaba en su cara, dilató los ojos mirando a Tyson.

"¿Qué sabes de ella?" gruñó.

'¡No dejes que te intimide!' Tyson se dijo, '¡eso es lo que quiere! Quiere asustarte para que desistas. No lo dejes'

Escuchando a su voz interior, Tyson dio algunos valientes pasos hacia Kai, dándole una mirada molesta a la vez, la cual, aunque daba pena al lado de la de Kai, era bastante impresionante. Pasó saliva y aclaró la garganta.

"Nada realmente," dijo Tyson quizá un tanto casualmente, "pero ese chico Anthony no estaba muy impresionado cuando me vio hablando con ella."

Mentalmente sonrió cuando los ojos de Kai se abrieron considerablemente y el mayor dio un paso hacia atrás. Sintiendo que llevaba las de ganar, Tyson dio otro par de pasos al frente, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Había al menos tres pasos entre cada uno, y Tyson podía ver claramente la quijada de Kai abrirse y cerrarse.

"¿Tú-tú estuviste… hablando con ella?" Kai tartamudeó, y Tyson asintió un poco, "¿cuándo?"

"Ehmmm, Viernes," Tyson respondió, después de pensarlo por un segundo o dos. Enfocó su mirada otra vez en Kai, poniendo particular atención a cuan tan seguido pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios secos, algo que inconscientemente hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

"¿Y alguien más sabe que… hablaste con… ella?"

En mera cuestión de segundos, toda la superioridad y altanería desapareció y el aire alrededor de él y Tyson tragó saliva. Oh _mierda._

Quince minutos atrás, había estado en la sala confesándole a Ray que estaba aterrado de decirle a Kai que Voltaire estaba enojado con él. ¿Y qué hizo justo ahora? Ahí va directo a Kai, le colma la paciencia y se hace pasar como el adulto. Quizá Tyson lo hizo porque sabía que Kai le arrancaría la cabeza. Quizá hubiera pasado lo mismo en esos segundos de superioridad.

"Si."

Kai asintió lenta y calmadamente, pero Tyson se estremeció cuando sintió la respiración de Kai incrementarse en velocidad y volumen.

"¿Quién?" Kai preguntó, tratando de alejar el temblor en su voz, el cual en vez sólo la hizo sonar algo forzada.

Tyson cerró los ojos.

'No sé quien eres, Keiko. Pero tu flirteo ha provocado mi muerte. Adiós mundo.'

Reabrió los ojos.

"Voltaire se enteró esta mañana."

Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno. ¡Peleen!

Tyson dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando Kai se fue sobre él, su mano sujetó su cuello. Ambos cayeron de lado y pegaron contra el muro antes de colapsarse en el piso. Tyson se sacudió y lanzó una patada a Kai, haciendo que el mayor lo soltara apenas recibio el impacto. Tyson se liberó de las manos de Kai, pero no consiguió hacerlo del todo del peso de Kai sobre él. Kai, recuperándose del golpe, levantó un puño y lo dirigió a la cara de Tyson.

"¡Whoa! Kai en verdad, cálma-"

Tyson notuvo oportunidad de terminar su oración ya que usó toda su fuerza para poder dirigir su cuerpo y el suyo a la izquierda, haciendo que el puño de Kai evadiera su objetivo, en vez de eso chocó contra el piso de amdera rompiéndolo.

Tyson escuchó a Kai exhalar un breve y agudo siseó de dolor cuando su puño chocó con el piso. Usando ese tiempo para sujetar los antebrazos de Kai y girar, así que ahora era él quien presionaba al otro contra el piso usando su peso. De lo que no se había dado cuenta era lo cerca que el muro estaba. Tyson mordió su labio y se estremeció cuando Kai dejó escapar una exclamación de de dolor cuando su cabeza chocó contra el muro.

"¡Kaiii!" Tyson gruñó, "¡podrías _por favor _detenerte!" de pronto Tyson se paralizó, sus dientes apretados, "¡ah!"

Ray y Max intercambiaron una mirada confundida cuando voltearon a ver a Tyson que se alejaba de Kai, que usó su mano ahora libre para masajearse su sien. Tyson yacía en el piso junto a él, sus manos cubriendo protectivamente la región baja. Ray y Max de pronto se encogieron de dolor, entendiendo lo que había pasado.

Kai se sentó, aún sobándose el costado de su cabeza que había azotado contra el muro, miró a Tyson que lo veía con odio.

"¡Eso!" dijo Tyson, "¡_fue innecesario!_"

"Tienes suerte que estés en _mi _cuerpo," Kai espetó con disgusto, "¡de otro modo te hubiera destrozado!"

Kai se puso de pie enojado y se fue por el pasillo hacia el baño. Forzando la puerta a cerrarse, con tal impulso, que fue sorprendente que la madera no se quebrara. El único sonido que quedó fue la pesada respiración de Tyson.

"¡Chicos, ya regresé!" escucharon la voz de Kenny llamarles, y dicho chico apareció detrás de ellos desde la sala, "ahí están… ¿estás bien, Tyson?"

Tyson asintió, y poniéndose de pie, encogiéndose de dolor por el dolor que sentía 'ahí abajo' que lo hacía inclinarse al frente un tanto.

"Emmm, ¿me perdí de algo?" Kenny preguntó, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza de Ray y Tyson, pero sólo un encogimiento de hombros de Max.

"Estoy tan confundido como tú, Jefe" Max anunció, sonando más animado de lo usual mientras se dirigía de regreso a la sala, incitando a Kenny a seguirlo. Tan pronto como desaparecieron de vista, Tyson se acercó a Ray.

"¿Aún crees que es buena idea ir a hablar con él?" preguntó sarcásticamente, y Ray sólo frunció el ceño desaprobándolo. Tyson sacudió la cabeza y pasó a Ray (aunque cojeando un poco) hacía el patio trasero. Ray miró a lo largo del pasillo hacia la puerta cerrada del baño, sin duda cerrada por dentro. Imaginando que no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora, así que decidió ir con Tyson afuera en vez de ir a hablar con Kai.

Kai estaba sentado en el piso del baño, su espalda pegada contra el muro. Sus piernas abiertas y pegadas sin esfuerzo contra su pecho. Sus codos estaban sobre sus rodillas y sus manos cubrían su boca y nariz. Sus ojos fijados sin parpadear al muro opuesto a él, mientras daba temblorosas y profundas respiraciones.

Si uno ignorara su laboriosa respiración, sus ojos bien abiertos y sin parpadear y el hecho que cubría la mitad de su cara, uno hubiera creído que Kai estaba muy calmado en ese momento. Pero, su mente estaba a mil por segundo.

La pelea con Tyson fue nada. Por algunos segundos, de pura ira ciega y miedo, Kai había querido destrozar a Tyson. La pelea misma había sido bastante bajada de tono. De hecho, si la situación no fuera tan seria, Kai pudo haberse reído de lo patético y cómico que había sido ver a Tyson sujetando sus (**o de Kai dependiendo de cómo se vea**) partes privadas en agonía.

Aún así, había algo _ligeramente_ más importante azuzando su cerebro como con un millón de agujas justo ahora. Dos nombres se mantenían repitiéndose ellos mismos una y otra vez en la cabeza de Kai, forzando el creciente pánico en su pecho incrementarse incrontrolablemente con cada segundo que pasaba.

Keiko. Voltaore.

En un movimiento repentino, Kai se colocó de rodillas, y se acercó al baño, donde procedió a vaciar lo poco de almuerzo y desayuno en la taza. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y la parte trasera de su garganta arder. Cerrando los ojos, esperó hasta que su estomago se sintió satisfecho antes de atreverse a alejarse. Escupió amargamente en el baño, hacienda una mueca por el horrible sabor que quedó en su boca.

Tentó a ciegas hasta que su mano alcanzó el papel de baño. Cortó una pieza y se limpió la boca antes de echarla también al baño. Lentamente abrió los ojos, esperando que el mareo hubiera pasado. Parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a ponerse lentamente de pie, aún sintiendo algo raro. Respiró hondamente y, determinado a no mirar su propio vómito, rápidamente le bajó al baño.

Kai miró su reflejo en el espejo y frunció el ceño. 'Estoy hecho un desastre,' fueron las únicas palabras en su cabeza. En los pasados cinco minutos definitivamente había palidecido y su frente estaba empapada de sudor. Sus manos temblaban, tomó una toalla del toallero y se limpió la cara. Se estaba preparando para enfrentar a los otros otra vez, aunque esconderse en el baño de cierto modo se veía mucho más atractivo.

Kai aspiró por la nariz, aunque sabía que no había nada que pudiera calmar sus nervios. Voltaire sabía que Tyson había hablado con Keiko. El plan de 'esconderse en el baño' estaba sonando mejor cada minuto.

De ningún modo iba a permitir a Tyson regresar a la mansión, no ahora. Y aunque justo en ese momento no podía evitar sentir que Tyson merecía ser bien aporreado en la cabeza con un cartucho de tinta (n.t.: bueno, así decía… no entiendo precisamente el motivo) por ser tan idiota y meterlo en ese desastre… Tyson _no_ merecía ser quien recibiera el resultado de la furia de Voltaire. Podía pensar en muy pocas personas que merecieran eso.

POV Kai

Cerré los ojos otra vez. Los recuerdos regresaban y se repetían detrás de mis párpados cerrados. Uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida había sido conocer a Keiko Watanabe. En ese tiempo, no pensaba mucho en ello. Recuerdo, justo después de que gané el Torneo Regional cuando tenía trece, de pronto muchos chicos sabían quien era, me reconocían en las calles y me seguían. Había tenido mi propia pandilla por un año más o menos en ese entonces, los Blade Sharks, y de pronto todos querían unirse. Niños que eran dos o tres años que yo realmente deseaban que les ordenara. Gente que ni siquiera conocía el juego pedía unirse.

Keiko era una de ellas. Un montón de ella y otras remilgosas reinitas prepotentes se sentaban alrededor de la bodega por _horas_ aplicándose brillo labial y leyendo revistas de adolescentes. Muchas de ellas eran novias de algunos de los mayores contra los que batallaba, y no querían apartarse del lado de sus _adorados_. Cada vez que teníamos un descanso podía verlos de reojo, sus labios pegados, parecía que trataban de succionarle la cabeza al otro. No hacía ningún alboroto por eso, mientras tuviera una pandilla que impusiera que fueran lo suficiente estúpidos para hacer lo que decía, esperanzados que compartiera mi poder con ellos.

Aunque Keiko sobresalía de las otras. Ella no estaba en ninguna relación, y _siempre_ estaba viéndome. Al principio pensé que realmente tenía interés en beyblades.

Sonreír al recordar esto. O era muy iluso o muy estúpido. Lo que fuera, pronto Keiko dejó ver sus intenciones, y pagué por ello altamente.

Cierro las manos y sujetó la orilla de la tina con fuerza. Tan enojado como estoy con Tyson… es _mi _problema, _mi_ culpa. Si no hubiera cometido ese error hace un año, no habría ningún problema ahora. No puedo dejar que Tyson sufra en manos de mi Abuelo por algo que inevitablemente es mi culpa.

…por más que no quiera, tengo que regresar a la mansión, sabiendo lo que me espera.

Tensé mi quijada y miré hacia arriba.

Soy un Hiwatari. Y _no_ soy un cobarde.

Tenía que hacerse.

POV Normal

"¡Espera un segundo, Max!" Kenny chilló, mientras Max salía corriendo del cuarto y se dirigía al patio trasero, dejando a Kenny solo guardando su computadora y discos. Ray había entrado para servirse un poco de agua, cuando asomó su cabeza a la sala y anunció que Tyson quería 'arrastrar el piso con alguien en el plato' Max había aceptado el reto de inmediato.

Kenny bufó mientras tomaba su laptop y se apuraba a salir de la sala, esperando que no hubieran empezado la batalla sin él. Quería analizar sus blades.

**¡ZAZ!**

Kenny dejó escapar un chillido cuando un brazo salió frente a él y golpeó el muro, deteniéndose en seco. Temblando como loco y con el corazón acelerado en su pecho, Kenny levantó la mirada lentamente para encontrarse con la cara que tan desesperadamente no quería ver.

Cualquier persona normal hubiera quedado pasmada al ver a su mejor amigo. Pero Kenny sabía que no era Tyson, incluso si era su cuerpo. Aquellos ojos azul oscuro nunca se habían visto tan peligrosos antes.

Kenny pasó saliva.

"Kai," él respondió asintiendo.

Kai no hizo otra cosa más que mirarlo con dureza, su mirada penetraba al más pequeño, y la poca confianza que Kenny tenía salía volando por la ventana. Kai exhaló y se inclinó sobre el chico, cuya espalda se repegó contra el muro, arruinando su propia oportunidad de escapar.

"Espero que hayas encontrado un modo de regresarnos a la normalidad," susurró, con una amenaza oculta en sus palabras. Kenny tembló, recordando su promesa a Tyson.

"¡Kai… p-perdón, p-pero no he e-encontrado na… nada!"

Kai azotó su mano derecha sobre el muro del otro lado de la cabeza de Kenny, así que el niño estaba más que atrapado. Pudo haber gritado dada la mirada que Kai le daba, pero todo lo que alcanzó a hacer fue un patético "¡Hiiip!"

Kai bajó la cabeza y le dio una de sus más recias miradas detrás de su cabello azul. Se acercó más al jefe y habló con un tono apenas encima de un susurro, aún así sonó más mortal y peligroso que muchos que se hubieran puesto a gritar.

"Escúchame, cerebrito," Kai respiró, con veneno en la voz, "si no nos has mandado de regreso los días siguientes… acuérdate de mis palabras; el perdón de nada te va a servir."

En segundos Kai se alejó, dejando al pequeño pegado al muro y abrazando su laptop contra su pecho defensivamente.

* * *

_Bueno, hay una opción vegetariana;_

_Puedes joderte_

**Cita de la biblia de **

**KirstieKatastrophe™ alias Phoenix-falling**

**

* * *

**Tardé un tanto con esto, muchas disculpas pero los tiempos se complicaban. Ya un poco más al corriente.

Muchas gracias por las lecturas/reviews!

Miles de saludos y nos leemos!


	19. Chapter 19

_Britishness._

_There's only two things we like;_

_Moaning and Queuing._

_Why Queuing?_

_So when we reach the end we can have a good old moan about it._

_How long the queue was,_

_How slowly it was moving,_

_And how those rude foreigners kept pushing in,_

_Because they have no idea what a bloody good queue looks like!_

_**Andy Parsons**_

**Capítulo 19- Todos para uno y uno parta todos.**

POV Normal

Kenny salió lentamente al patio trasero. Sus brazos estaban rodeando fuertemente su laptop y su cabeza inclinada al frente. Gimoteó mientras veía hacia Tyson y Max, que estaban peleando en el mini estadio. Acercándose tambaleantemente se colocó en el extremo del pasillo de madera junto a Ray que estaba recargado contra uno de los pilares de madera.

"¿Estás bien, Jefe?" Ray preguntó, mirando al más pequeño y dándose cuenta de su bajo nivel de humor.

"S'bien," Kenny murmuró en respuesta, con a cabeza aún inclinada. Puso su laptop en su pierna y abrió la pantalla. Ray miró al moreno con sospecha, se veía tembloroso y nervioso. Mientras veía a Kenny comenzar a escribir, se dio cuenta de sus manos temblorosas y el modo en que sus dedos parecían tardar en hallar las teclas y presionarlas.

"¿Estás seguro?" Ray dijo con preocupación en su voz.

"Si, Ray," Kenny le aseguró, antes de reírse nerviosamente, "realmente, soy yo quien debiera preguntarte eso; fuiste tú quien tuvo el mal día."

Ray se recargó otra vez, dando por cierta las palabras del Jefe, aunque eso no hizo que su mente dejara de pensar en eso.

"Si, supongo…"

Ray trató de concentrarse en la batalla entre Tyson y Max, aunque sus ojos se iban de momentos a ver de reojo con curiosidad al pequeño junto a el, quien aún se veía sacudido por temblores. Ahora sus ojos regresaban a Max. Pasó saliva con nerviosismo. Ya que ese día era Domingo (un día que parecía no tener fin) esa noche iría con Max a su casa y estaba planeando decirle a su rubio amigo lo que Tyson le había dicho más temprano ese mismo día.

Era verdaderamente entristecedor tan sólo imaginar diciéndole a Max la perturbadora información. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver la reacción de Max. La mirada de puro shock y horror tiñendo sus facciones normalmente inocentes y animadas, aquellos ojos azul cielo abriéndose bastante por la sorpresa y llenándose de lágrimas de desesperación. Ray conocía a Max muy bien. El niño rubio quizá se veía como la persona más ingenua que había, pero a pesar de su añiñada personalidad, Max quizá se sentiría hecho a un lado por ser el último en saber. Max odiaba ver a sus amigos sufriendo aún más que Tyson, y parecía ser que, especialmente por los eventos de ese día, Kenny y él mismo eran los únicos que no habían sufrido del todo. Bueno de hecho…

Ray miró al chico junto a él otra vez. Kenny estaba casi sobre su laptop. Y Ray era optimista mientras se mantuvo escuchándolo gimotear, como cuando alguien trata de contener las lágrimas. Ray suspiró, hoy _no_ había sido un buen día.

Aún sintiendo su corazón dolido por la pérdida cada vez que imágenes de su Abuelo aparecían en su mente; casi parecía imposible mantenerse adelante con esos eventos. Estaba preocupado por la conversación venidera que iba a tener con Max esa noche. Obviamente Kenny estaba molesto por algo, pero parecía muy absorto por su trabajo para hablar. Kai aún estaba encerrado en el baño, y le daba miedo a Ray imaginar los pensamientos homicidas que seguro estaban pasando por la mente del mayor en ese momento.

¿Y Tyson?

Ray miró a dicha persona, su cabeza parecía casi lista para explotar.

Para cualquiera, Tyson se veía completamente normal (bueno, tan normal como podía ser en el cuerpo de Kai); pero cuando Ray cerraba los ojos, vio cómo la cara de Tyson parecía estar concentrado, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus ojos se dilataban peligrosamente. Estaba tratando tan duro de mantener las apariencias, por el bien del equipo. Kenny y Max no sabía aún toda la batalla interna que Tyson tenía. Demonios, la única razón por la que estaba así era porque quería que hubiera algo de paz.

Tyson miró su beyblade con furia.

¿Por qué era que-que… _las cosas_ tenían que ser de modo en que eran en ese momento?

_¡Vamos, Dragoon!_

¿Por qué Ka no podía simplemente hablar con él, normal y abiertamente, sin querer arrancarle la cabeza?

_¡Dragoon!_

Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración cuando Dragoon fue sacado de ahí. Draciel había orillado su blade directo al extremo del plato, algo que lentamente estaba hartando a Tyson. Max peleó defensivamente, debía ser _él_, Tyson quien estuviera presionando mientras Draciel trataba de contenerlo. Pero justo ahora, los ataques de Max lo estaban superando.

Tyson estaba listo para arrancarse el cabello. Trató de enfocarse en la pelea, pero cada vez que lo hacía; la cara de Kai aparecía en su cabeza.

_¡Sal de mi cabeza, Kai! ¡DRAGOON, VAMOS!_

A pesar de su voz interna gritándole órdenes a que **sabía** Dragoon era capaz de escuchar, su blade se quedó en su lugar, apenas y manteniéndose en posición de los continuos ataques de Max. Apretó los dientes en un intento de mantener otro gruñido.

"¡Tyson!"

Tyson levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre. Se encontró con la preocupada cara de Max del otro lado del plato.

"¡Tyson, necesitas tranquilizarte!" Max insistió, haciendo gestos hacia los dos blades en el plato, "te estás extenuando, ¡y sabes que eso no ayuda en una batalla!"

De pronto Kenny separó la mirada de su laptop, y miró al chico estadunidense con interés. Ray y Tyson también lo vieron con dudado.

"Puedo verlo por el movimiento de tu blade," Max continuó dando un paso hacia atrás, y mientras lo hacía, Draciel se alejaba de Drgoon. El blade verde se colocó en el centro del plato donde permaneció cómodamente, esperando la siguiente orden. "Aclara tu cabeza un poco, y sólo enfócate en Dragoon. Enojándote no te ayudará en esto."

Tyson sólo pudo parpadear, mientras que Ray sonrió, sentado cómodamente. Aunque nadie más que Kenny la escuchó; Dizzi soltó una risita.

"Después de toda mi investigación, Max lo puso fácil en unas cuantas palabras," dijo viendo a través de la cámara de la laptop. Kenny no dijo nada, él, mientras, tenía sus ojos fijos en Tyson, preguntándose como reaccionaría.

Tyson cerró los ojos lentamente.

_Max está en lo cierto. Quizá esta sólo sea un encuentro amigable, pero me lo debo a mi mismo y a dragoon, especialmente dar lo máximo._

Reabriendo los ojos, Tyson se acomodó en una posición de ataque.

"¡Acábalo Dragoon!"

El blade gris que se estaba tambaleando peligrosamente a la orilla del plato, ahora salió disparado al frente con renovada velocidad y balance. Chocó con fuerza con el blade de Max, el cual, a pesar de sus defensas reforzadas, fue hecho a un lado y Dragoon recuperó terreno.

Max sonrió cuando Dragoon volvió al ataque. A pesar de que Draciel fue obligado a salir del plato por el poder del ataque, la sonrisa permaneció en su cara. _¡Eso es Tsyon!_

Tyson suspiró un poco mientras tomaba su blade del plato. Lo guardó, antes de girarse hacia Max.

"Buena pelea," comentó.

Max sonrió y levantó un pulgar, "Casi te tenía."

No sintiéndose para nada decepcionado con su pérdida, Max se dio la vuelta y fue con Kenny, inclinándose casi sobre él, expectante.

"¿Y Jefe, qué sacaste de eso?" preguntó animado.

Kenny saltó ante la inesperada interrupción, y levantó la mirada con nerviosismo.

"Ehm… no sé…" dijo tímidamente, "no estaba grabando ningún dato…"

'_Sabía que algo pasaba,_ Ray pensó, acercándose a los otros dos, ya que Tyson también se acercaba.

"¿Qué?" Tyson dijo, confundido, "¡el Jefe no estaba grabando datos! ¿Qué pasa amigo?"

Kenny se estremeció un poco en un intento por no alejarse. Levantó la mirada con duda hacia los ojos de Tyson, recordándose que era su mejor amigo quien le hablaba, a pesar de que era la intimidante figura de Kai la que se inclinada sobre él. Su razonamiento no estaba trabajando muy bien, porque Kenny no pudo evitar pasar saliva. Tan sólo mirar esos ojos rojos y esos tatuajes cobalto le trajeron a la memoria recuerdos de la agresiva amenaza que había recibido hacia no más de veinte minutos.

"_Escúchame, cerebrito," Kai respiró, con veneno en la voz, "si no nos has mandado de regreso los días siguientes… acuérdate de mis palabras; el perdón de nada te va a servir."_

Kenny tembló cuando las palabras de Kai regresaron a su cabeza.

"¿Jefe?"

Esa fue la voz de Ray, notó Kenny. Pero no hubo respuesta del chico, que parecía estarse alejando más con cada segundo. ¿Debía decirles de la amenaza de Kai? ¿o podría ser causa de otra pelea? Le había prometido a Tyson que haría tiempo hasta cambiarlos, y por más que quería mantener esa promesa…

Kai se había llevado la poca confianza que le quedaba con sólo unas cuantas palabras. Por más que lo odiara admitir, Kenny estaba asustado de Kai, no intimidado o nervioso, sino verdaderamente asustado.

Antes de los Bladebreakers, había sido cautivo por el antiguo líder de los Blade Shark, y esa era una experiencia que Kenny no había conseguido olvidar. No le había dicho a Tyson o nadie más del tormento que recibió de los miembros de los Blade Sharks o de Kai mismo. Recordó como Kai lo había amenazado con lanzar a Dizzi desde los andamios de la casa abandonada, y cuando Kenny trató de detenerlo, Kai y Casey lo habían sujetado por los tobillos sobre la orilla del nivel superior y amenazarlo con dejarlo caer.

Kenny había aprendido a quedarse fuera del camino de Kai la mayor parte del tiempo y no tenía la intención de enfrentar esa amenaza otra vez. Durante el Campeonato Kenny se descubrió admirando y respetando a Kai, incluso esperando algo de reconocimiento y respeto en respuesta, aunque nunca lo obtuvo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, siempre había habido algo en él diciéndole que se moviera con cuidado ante el mayor, sabiendo muy bien lo que había hecho y de lo que era capaz de hacer. Todo el miedo que había sentido estando atado colgando boca abajo en la bodega había volteado de golpe cuando Kai lo acorraló hacia menos de media hora.

"¿¡Jefe!"

Kenny reaccionó de su profundo silencio, obviamente nadie había esperado que dijera eso. Ninguno de ellos sabía siquiera que él se había hallado un modo de cambiar a esos dos chicos a sus cuerpos originales.

"¡Ya se lo que dijiste, Tyson!" Kenny chilló frenéticamente, "¡pero ya ha sido mucho tiempo! ¡Necesitamos devolverlos a la normalidad!"

Tyson formuló algo, tratando de desesperadamente de encontrar las palabras correctas.

"¿Sa… sabes cómo regresarnos a la normalidad?" Max preguntó quedamente, la atención de todos se enfocaba en Kenny, quien asintió tímidamente.

"Dizzi tiene una idea," dijo, "es complicado pero creo que puede funcionar…"

"¿Cómo?" Ray se unió a la charla, acercándose ya que estaba ahora sentado junto al moreno con Max y Tyson justo delante de ellos.

"Bueno…" comenzó Kenny, abriendo su laptop, "la idea es bastante similar a lo que Max dijo durante la batalla… lo que pensamos es que ya que Tyson y Kai estaban enojados y actuaban tan agresivamente al momento en que ellos cambiaron, eso causó que Dragoon y Dranzer actuaran como sedante, ¿ya les ha pasado a ustedes, verdad?"

Se encontró con tres cabezas asintiendo, todos ellos habían tenido esa clase de momentos cuando sus bestias bit los tranquilizaban estando ellos enojados, tristes, etc.

"Bueno, al mismo tiempo, Dizzi y yo –bueno, de hecho sólo Dizzi- estábamos tratando de comunicarnos con Dranzer y Dragoon, y ya que ellos estaban ocupados demasiado poder en su intento por comunicarse en respuesta, quizá eso causó la sobrecarga cuando reaccionaron a las emociones de Tyson y Kai… ¿entienden lo que estoy tratando de decir?"

Ninguno de los otros tres reaccionaron justo en el momento, cada uno tratando de procesar la información que recién habían escuchado. Pero lentamente una mirada de sorpresa y comprensión apareció (si, incluso en la de Tyson) mientras las noticias empezaban a tener sentido.

"Así de _bizarro_ como suena…" Ray comenzó, pensando en todo. "Realmente creo que le diste en el clavo, Jefe."

"_Tiene_ algo de sentido," Max dijo, aunque se veía raramente confundido. Miró a Ray y Tyson antes de ver de nuevo a Kenny, ¿pero cómo los regresarás?

Kenny se rascó la cabeza, "Bueno, Dizzi sugirió que tratáramos de repetir la situación en la que estaban cuando Tyson y Kai cambiaron, y entonces ella… hará lo que sea que ella hizo antes…"

"Así que básicamente estás diciendo que," Max comenzó con una sonrisa divertida lentamente desapareciendo mientras se sentaba al lado de Kenny, "es… cuestión de que Dizzi _'haga su magia'_, ¿necesitamos que Tyson y Kai se peleen otra vez?"

Kenny tamborileó con sus dedos antes de asentir.

Max sonrió, "Eso no va a ser nada difícil."

Tyson le hizo una mueca.

"Una cosa más…" dijo Kenny, "cuando lo hagamos –y sugiero que mañana después de la escuela-"

Tyson lo miró, "¡Ey! Espera un min-"

"No creo que debamos decirle a Kai," Kenny interrumpió hablando más fuerte. No necesitaba haber levantado la voz, ya que Tyson se quedó callado al escuchar la última parte. Ray y Max miraron a Kenny cuestionantemente.

"Yo… yo no quiero emocionarlo…" suspiró, sabiendo muy bien que si el plan no funcionaba, seguro Kai lo mataría.

"Muy buen punto…" Ray comentó, descansando en las palmas de sus manos, "quizá se emocione y no será capaz de enojarse con Tyson."

Max rió casi por la nariz, "No iría tan lejos. ¡Kai _siempre_ consigue enojarse con Tyson!"

"¿Disculpa?" Tyson les gruñó, "¿quién dice que vamos a hacerlo pronto?"

"Tyson…"

"¡Jefe! ¡Me prometiste que no lo harías hasta que resolviera las cosas!" Tyson exclamó, "¡tan pronto como nos devuelvas a la normalidad, Kai será capaz de esconder todo y actuar como si nada pasara!"

"Tyson," Ray dijo calmadamente, "piénsalo. Me dijiste que tú mismo hace sólo un par de horas que estabas batallando por entender todo. Todos los secretos…"

Kenny miró hacia su pierna. No había estado presente en ese momento de la conversación entre Tyson y Ray, pero él era el único al que Tyson le había dicho de la hermana y la mamá de Kai… era capaz de imaginar el enorme estrés por el que había pasado.

Sin embargo Max, veía de Ray a Tyson, deseando que alguien les explicara. Algo que ambos notaron. Tyson se sintió culpable de inmediato, dándose cuenta que Max apenas y sabía algo sobre la presente situación. Quería darse una palmada en la cabeza. Max era un amigo honesto y de fiar, aunque Tyson no había compartido nada con él personalmente, como lo había hecho con Ray y Kenny.

"Max, yo-"

"Tyson me pidió que te dijera todo esta noche," Ray interrumpió aprisa, aceptando la mirada agradecida que Tyson le dio. Ray había pasado las dos últimas horas planeando como iba a decirle a Max todo, y a pesar del hecho que la conversación no era algo que deseaba, Tyson ya tenía suficiente con que lidiar por sí solo. No necesitaba el estrés de repetir lo exhausto que se sentía.

Por fortuna, Max parecía entender con sólo mirar a los ojos de Ray. Asintió un poco, "Ok."

Ray asintió en agradecimiento volteando a Tyson otra vez.

"Tyson, no importa lo que pase, no nos vamos a rendir ahora. Ya has hecho mucho, y creo hablar por Max y Kenny también cuando digo que vamos a ayudar tanto como podamos," dijo Ray con determinación. "Pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer en este momento. Kai se está volviendo más y más inestable. Entre más se quede en tu cuerpo, más se va a retraer. Y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, tu papá y Abuelo ya están bastante preocupados…"

Tyson sintió su estomago oprimirse. Eso era algo que había tratado de ignorar, aunque no había funcionado. No era difícil de darse cuenta las tensas miradas de su papá y abuelo cuando miraban a Kai. La preocupación y desesperación que brillaban cada vez que Kai caminaba delante de ellos sin darles algo más que una mirada en su dirección. Si Tyson regresaba a su cuerpo, sería capaz de reconstruir la relación con su familia… aún así trataba de buscar una excusa para evitarlo –prolongar su sufrimiento.

Tyson finalmente suspiró en derrota, "Bien… trataremos mañana."

Ray sonrió comprensivo, "Recuerda Tyson, eso no quiere decir que nos estamos rindiendo por Kai."

"Si, ya sé…" Tyson replicó, sentándose en el pasto.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, antes de que Tyson mostrara una sonrisa. Reía consigo mismo, recostándose de espaldas, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Creen que Kai se haya dado cuenta, para este momento no lo dejaremos solo tan fácilmente?"

* * *

_No puedes usar _ese_ baño,_

_Ése es **mi** baño._

* * *

**Cita de la biblia de  
**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ alias Phoenix-falling**

**

* * *

**Bueno, la verdad no tengo nada por decir.

Millones de gracias por sus reviews/lecturas. Me disculpo por no responderlos en este momento.

Saludos, gracias y nos leemos!


	20. Chapter 20

"_Because 'Doink' knows you do more than sleep in your bed." / "Por que 'Doink' sabe que haces más que dormir en tu cama" _

**_Ikea Advert_**

_(Ok, aquí el 'Doink' tiene, ehm... ciertas acepciones... que dan para ciertas interpretaciones, dejo libre la búsqueda, prueben en urbandictionary punto com)_

**Capítulo 20- Pensamientos**

POV Normal

La campana de la escuela sonó la mañana de ese lunes, los estudiantes llegando a último minuto corrían apresurados a sus salones, rezando llegar antes del pase de lista. Normalmente Tyson Granger estaría entre los retardados, gritando al atravesar la puerta del salón, disculpándose exaltadamente con la boca llena de pan tostado. Esto arrebataría un suspiro de la Srita. Kencade, una mueca de Hilary y una risa abrupta de sus compañeros de clase. Pero, la semana pasada había sido considerada bastante calmada comparada con lo usual. Tyson, el bien conocido bromista de la clase, no había sonreído mucho, mucho menos decir una broma.

Los dos chicos sentados al lado de Tyson, sabían muy bien que el muchacho entre ellos de hecho no era Tyson, sino Kai Hiwatari. Afortunadamente, a pesar de que Kai no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo en actuar como el Tyson normal hubiera, nadie se había preguntado con seriedad por qué el chico de cabello oscuro parecía haberse vuelto la persona más miserable en la tierra en esos nueve días. Max y Kenny, quienes estaban a cada lado de Kai, se habían rendido hacía mucho en apurarlo a sonreír o hablar con otros estudiantes. Max estaba sentado con su barbilla descansando en sus manos sobre la mesa, aburrido y empezando a sentir sueño. Normalmente tendría a Tyson entreteniéndolo aventando pedazos de goma a la espalda de Hilary, lo cual llevaba usualmente a ambos a detención, pero ahora no se sentía lo mismo sin él.

Max pasó saliva, sus ojos vieron aprisa a Kai, quien tenía un codo apoyado en la mesa y ponía la cabeza en su mano. Lentamente, Max levantó la cabeza, mirando de nuevo a sus manos. No pudo evitar desear que fuera Tyson quien estuviera ahí en vez de Kai, pero también deseó que no pensara eso.

La noche pasada cuando Ray y él habían dejado el dojo, Ray le informó todo. Recordó cómo la cara de Ray se había tensado cuando la suya propia debía haberse sacudido de horror al escuchar las noticias. Sus esfuerzos por permanecer animado y apoyando en lo que debía ser una inimaginable y tormentosa experiencia para Kai y Tyson habían comenzado caer pieza por pieza desde la noche anterior. Tan sólo de imaginar lo tenso que comenzaba a estar todo en la mente de Tyson. Y Kai…

Aquí, los ojos de Max vieron otra vez al chico mayor junto a él.

Los misterios rodeando al mayor eran tan densos como la niebla de la mañana. Pero, lentamente, el grupo estaba consiguiendo pequeños destellos más allá de la niebla, y lo que vieron era todo menos tranquilizador. Max sintió una culpa enfermiza en su estomago. Trató de deshacerse de esos pensamientos, los pensamientos que deseaban fuera Tyson quien estuviera ahí en vez de Kai. ¿Cómo podía pensar esas cosas? Tratando de justificar esos pensamientos era sólo hacer patéticas excusas.

Pero… a pesar de que Max era una de las personas más animadas y optimistas, siempre deseando lo mejor por los demás; Kai era una persona difícil de agradar. Con Ray, Tyson y Kenny, se había formado una amistad verdadera en segundos. Mientras que Kai evitaba las manos que se le ofrecían, y hacía todo por sí mismo, haciéndolo ver casi intocable.

Max sabía que a Kai le importaban, incluso si era sólo un poquito, él y los otros miembros del equipo. Había habido algunas señales, incluso si eran difíciles de identificar y leer, e incluso entonces, Kai las negaría todas. Pero Kai no tenía que andar con ellos después del Campeonato. No tenía que unírseles en otras actividades (aunque con una pocas de persuasión claro) como ir al cine. Pero, después de haberse conocido uno a otro por casi siete meses, y después de todo lo que pasó en Rusia, uno podría haber pensado que Kai se abriría más de lo que había hecho.

Max suspiró. Quería ayudar a Kai… pero ¿él que podía hacer? Un acercamiento directo había sido probado sin éxito muchas veces. Aún así, andar entrometiéndose a las espaldas de alguien más, especialmente si ese alguien era un amigo, no era algo para lo que Max estuviera completamente preparado para hacer.

POV Kai

No sé si Max está tratando de pasar inadvertido cada vez que me ve; pero si lo está, está haciendo un trabajo mediocre. Puedo decir por su cara que algo lo está molestando, y las constantes miradas en mi dirección prueban que tiene algo que ver conmigo.

Parpadeé lentamente. Grandioso, realmente Grandioso. Más cosas que pensar.

Sentí una punzada de molestia ante mis propios pensamientos, _¿desde cuando me preocupo por la gente?_ Me duele aceptar que sé la respuesta a esa pregunta. Son _ellos_. Los Bladebreakers. Aquellos infantiles e irritantes niños realmente han abierto un camino en mí.

Fruncí el ceño con el mero pensamiento. No importó cuantas barreras hubiera puesto a mi alrededor, y no importó cuanto expresara mi disgusto por ellos (de acuerdo, era a medias), eran como cucarachas. Molestamente persistentes. Y por eso, me encontraba constantemente, inconscientemente, estresándome por su bienestar.

Por mucho tiempo, no tuve que lidiar con la gente antes. Desde que puedo recordar, mi vida ha consistido sólo en mi Abuelo y sus expectativas. Todo lo que hacía, de algún modo, se conectaba con él. Después de la Abadía, mi Abuelo no hizo su máxima prioridad el ayudarme a recuperar mi memoria. En vez de eso hizo a un lado todo lo que había aprendido en la Abadía, y me dejó solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Todo lo que hizo fue darme un fundamento, y sus expectativas.

Naturalmente, el primer fundamente fue un beyblade. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Acababa de dejar el institu… -no importa… tenía once. Llegué a lo que se suponía era mi hogar, aunque no se sentía muy hogareño u hospitalario. Por más que odie decirlo, en ese punto mi mente era exactamente como odio que sea; desordenada y desorganizada. Mi Abuelo estaba apurado por corregir esto, y supongo que le doy las gracias por eso. Puso a Dranzer en mis manos, y fue como si un enorme vacío en mi cuerpo fuera llenado. En cuestión de segundos recuperé algo de mi antiguo ser. Mi Abuelo dijo lo que esperaba y, con eso, me dijo que me retirara. Practiqué por mi cuenta por meses y meses, todo el tiempo, esperé que viniera y viera mi progreso.

Nunca lo hizo.

Recuerdo el enorme estado de confusión en el que estaba. Todo de mi pasado era como bruma, y las cosas que recordaba; no _quería_ recordarlas. La única cosa que podía hacer era practicar con todo. Pero de algún modo, no me satisfacía. Quería _más_. Quería a mi Abuelo… quería que me explicara que era lo que pasaba conmigo y entonces comfortarme después de eso. Me llevó a hacer cosas extremadamente estúpidas tratando de atraer su atención. Por más que deseara su aprobación, con el tiempo, comencé a actuar rebeldemente pero lejos de él, en secreto. Había muchas cosas que mi Abuelo no debía saber, pero… la suerte nunca ha estado de mi lado. Después de eso, fue sólo mi típica suerte que conociera a Keiko. Gané el torneo regional, ¿y mi premio? _Ella…_

Después del enorme fiasco con esa espantosa chica, hubo un largo y desagradable periodo de tiempo donde me sentí como si caminara constantemente sobre cascarones de huevo. Mi Abuelo y yo no nos hablamos por meses, de hecho, no me atreví a estar en la misma habitación que él. Pasaba tanto tiempo como podía lejos de la mansión. Practicaba día y noche, y fue por esos tiempos donde realmente me hice de un nombre. La mayoría de la gente olvidó que era el campeón reinante de Japón, ellos sólo me conocían como el blader callejero más perverso. Cada día era lo mismo. Levantarse, entrenar, aterrorizar al primer jugador (o jugadores) que viera, vapulearlos, destruir sus blades e irme. Si alguien amenazaba con interferir en mi pulcra y estructurada rutina, me encargaba personalmente que estuvieran más que arrepentidos al final, como muchos desafortunados aprendían del modo difícil que no soy una persona con la cual meterse.

La rutina es importante para mí, estructura y coordinación son fundamentales en muchas cosas de las que hago. Comienzo por planear y puntualizar lo que considero es el aspecto más importante. Sin interrupciones.

Bueno así era hasta que una gran perturbación vino bajo el nombre de los Bladebreakers. Quería competir en el Campeonato Mundial y mantener mi reputación, y al principio, fue fácil mantenerlos lejos. Me llamaban 'amargado' y 'aguafiestas', pero no significaba nada para mí, las opiniones no importaban, mientras nadie interfiriera con mi rutina. Ray y Kenny parecían entender mi necesidad de soledad. Kenny apenas y me dirigía la palabra, y Ray raramente trataba de forzarme en actividades de equipo. Max y Tyson fueron una historia diferente.

Cada día, '_¡vamos Kai! ¡deja de ser tan gruñón y únete!_' era prácticamente tortura, u entusiasmo algunas veces se contagiaba a Ray, quien, en vez de tratar de insultarme hacía tratos conmigo, '_Kai, si te nos unes, te dejaremos en paz esta noche, ¿vale?_' Fue durante el torneo estadunidense cuando me di cuenta que empezaban a tener un efecto en mi. Siempre había tomado mi rol como lider de equipo muy en serio, pero hasta entonces, jamás había dejado que sus problemitas se interpusieran en mi meta.

Eso fue hasta las finales. Hubo algo en la mirada de Max cuando le dijeron que no pelearía el encuentro final, sino yo. Me molestó que le afectara tanto la decisión. Sabía que quería enorgullecer a su mamá, pero no podía entender el porqué estaba dejando que ese hecho me afectara…

Todo lo que sé, es que cuando le dije que no iba a pelear el último encuentro, sino que él tendría que hacerlo; la sonrisa en su cara que destellaba con entusiasmo realmente me dio algo de satisfacción, como si hubiera tenido éxito de algún modo. ¿Por qué?

Suspiré. Habían conseguido escurrirse en mi interior y hallar lugar en mí. Y… a pesar de eso, de un modo extraño y cuestionante, una pequeña parte de mi piensa que se siente _bien_… hace estragos con mi cabeza. Mi mente es un remolino, no puedo concentrarme en un solo objetivo ya, hay muchos otros problemas concernientes a aquellos… _niños_ que afectan mi cerebro.

Apenas y puedo seguir sobrellevando el peso de mis propios problemas y secretos, sin tener que lidiar con los de otros también. Quizá sólo es la causa del cambio entre Tyson y yo… o quizá sólo estoy pasando mucho tiempo con ellos. Como sea, la causa, voy a tener que lidiar con esto. No voy a ser capaz de seguir así, no mientras mi orgullo y dignidad sigan en su lugar.

POV Tyson

"¿Tyson…?"

Levanté la mirada apresuradamente desde mi sitio en el porche para ver a Hiro de pie en el marco de la puerta del dojo. Parecía extrañamente sorprendido al verme.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté.

"Oh… es solo… estás aquí, y es lunes," dijo sin mucho cuidado. Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, "normalmente todos se van el domingo en la noche… pero bueno," rió brevemente, "puedo darme cuenta porque no quieres irte.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa, ignorando el hecho que otra vez mi hermano disimuladamente había insultado a uno de mis mejores amigos. Decidí que era mejor dejar a Hiro creer que no quería ir de regreso a la mansión porque básicamente no me agradaba Voltaire, lo cual era verdad, pero apenas y podía imaginar el escándalo que causaría si sabía la razón principal. Si sabía que si regresaba a la mansión era casi seguro que me iban a destazar. No… era más fácil no decirle.

"¿Max y Kenny vienen esta noche?" Hiro preguntó de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos, sólo para hundirme en unos más profundos.

Si… los tres mencionafos iban a venir, justo después de la escuela. Y entonces veríamos si Kenny y Dizzi son la dupla más inteligente de por aquí. Rea una mezcla de tantas emociones. Ansiedad, expectación, preocupación, emoción, impaciencia, nerviosismo… básicamente tenía mariposas más grandes que el tamaño de mi mano volando en mi estomago.

"Si, vamos a estar… entrenando…" Respondí después de un rato. Esa era otra cosa que no quería decirle a Hiro. Es muy fácil de reir algunas veces, y sé muy bien que puedes er muy sobreprotector. Ha probado mucho eso los últimos días. No quiere que me meta en la vida de Kai, y tampoco quiere a Kai metiéndose en la mía. De acuerdo a Hiro; Kai es una _mala influencia._

Me irrita.

Sé que Kai tiene un turbio pasado, la mayoría de los padres no quiere a sus hijos tener algo que ver con él. Lo que, con su bien conocida influencia en las pandillas, su obvia mala actitud, y el hecho que es el Nieto de un hombre que estuvo cerca de ser encarcelado el mes pasado bajo alegatos de maltratao de niños y negligencia, además de otros.

Pero ninguna de esas personas realmente _conoce_ a Kai. No que pueda decir que somos los amigos más cercanos, pero he visto muchos lados de Kai que ellos no. Todo porque, puedo decir con orgullo, que me he esforzado. Persistí y conseguí derribar algunos muros. Aún queda un largo camino para llegar al centro, pero con cada muro que se ha colapsado, vi algo nuevo. Algunas cosas que no me gustaron, como cuando descubrí de su oscuro pasado. Pero hubo algunas cosas que me gustaron.

Dejé una sonrisa llegar a mis labios otra vez… Kai es mucho más amable de lo que deja ver.

Eran casi las cuatro cuando todos llegaron al dojo. Hiro y yo estábamos sentados en la sala viendo TV y hablando como si nada. Ray había llegado primero, dándome una sonrisa nerviosa, dejándome saber que sus pensamientos ese día habían estado plagados con ansiedad sobre lo que estábamos planeando hacer esta tarde.

Quince minutos después de su llegada, Kai, Max y Kenny atravesaron la puerta, tanto Max como Kenny me dieron señales también. Kai, por otro lado, parecía ignorante a todo y se sentó en el sillón en silencio. Kenny tosió levemente, efectivamente llamando mi atención, y entonces asintió discretamente en dirección de la puerta que llevaba al pasillo.

Disculpándonos, Kenny y yo dejamos la sala y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto y cerramos la puerta firmemente detrás nuestro.

"Dizzi y yo estamos listos en cuanto tú lo estés, Tyson," Kenny fue el primero en hablar, el nerviosismo se denotaba en su voz.

Miré alrededor apresuradamente, casi esperando que Kai se materializara de la nada, y dije, "No quiero a mi hermano cerca cuando esto pase… no sé por qué, pero no creo ser capaz de hacerlo si él está viendo…"

Kenny se sentó en la orilla de mi cama, "Entiendo, Tyson… creo que sabe mucho más de lo que debería, para ser honesto."

Me rasqué la nuca, pensando profundamente. Había estado pensando sobre eso todo el día, preparándome. Casi me hizo asustarme pensar en cambiar de regreso, la primera vez había sido tan espontáneo, había pasado de la nada, la única cosa que sentí fue un shock sobrecogedor. Pero ahora, me mordía las uñas, me preguntaba si lo que iba a pasar iba a doler… si supiera lo que iba a pasar me hubiera preparado, ¿qué es lo que iba a senti?

No supe que era lo que me hacía no querer a Hiro cerca, pero sabía que gran parte de mi no quería que lo viera. A pesar del sentimiento de ansiedad y miedo, había otra parte de mi que estaba emocionada… voy a estar con mi familia otra vez. Mi papá… Dios!. He estado tan preocupado una parte de la semana…

Pasé saliva con fuerza. La siguiente vez que vea a Hiro, Abue y Papá; quiero verlos a través de mis propios ojos. Realmente lo quiero. Quizá se escuche egoísta por hacer a un lado el hecho de que Kai regresará a esa pesadilla en vida, pero mis emociones están fuera de sí en este momento. Y, quizá… después de pasar lo que se siente como una eternidad estresant, física y mentalmente; quizá necesito un poco de paz.

Max, Kai y Ray vinieron buscando por nosotros después de un rato. Hiro y abue se habían ido al dojo a entrenar un poco, mientras que mi papá aparentemente había salido por comida. Me di cuenta de cómo Max se mordía el labio, como si en cualquier segundo esperara una familiar luz cegadora, y que nosotros regresáramos.

Parecía que la atención también se había adueñado de Ray, estaba tan silencioso el resto de nosotros, Kai estaba tan indiferente como siempre, sentado en la orilla de mi cama, mirando por la ventana. El único sonido en el cuarto era el de las teclas de la laptop de Kenny. Fui extremadamente agradecido cuando Ray aclaró su garganta, y empezó una conversación casual con el tema de (¿alguien adivina?) beyblade, sacándonos de ese doloroso silencio, pronto Max le siguió mientras yo me sentaba pacientemente esperando por la señal de Kenny.

POV Kai

Me senté en la orilla de la cama de Tyson, mirando por la ventana. Normalmente soy bastante feliz sentándome en completo silencio, de hecho lo prefiero; pero justo ahora, está empezando a hartarme.

Sin siquiera verlos, podía sentir la extrañeza viniendo de cada uno de los otros cuatro. Podía sentir las miradas que compartían unos con otros, suplicando que dijeran algo.

Supe que planeaban algo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para ellos comenzar una conversación? Especialmente Max, usualmente ya estaría corriendo por doquier.

De pronto me llegó, estaba sentado en la parte más lejana de la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada, y todos estaban sentados alrededor de mi… mierda. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes, debí haber visto lo que venía. Me tensé automáticamente. Debían estar planeando esto como un grupo. Iba a ser una de esas pláticas de '_somos un equipo'_, la cual Tyson siempre trata conmigo. Cuando trata de obtener respuestas, aunque esta vez, todos iban a unírsele.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?

Exhalando lentamente y tan calmadamente como pude, traté de pensar en el modo más discreto de irme. ¿Baño? De ningún modo, creo que ya se dieron cuenta de mi jueguito, 'escondite en el baño'. Tengo que darles algo de crédito, lo aprendieron después de un tiempo.

Me pasmé cuando escuché a Ray toser, antes de inhalar, obviamente iba a decir algo. Fabuloso, aquí viene el sermón…

…Segundos después, quiero soltarme una bofetada mientras Ray empieza a balbucear algo de Beyblades. Max pronto se le une a la conversación, ese entusiasmo infantil siempre se denota en su voz.

Creo que me preocupé por nada, aunque debo estar agradecido que mi lenta inteligencia no me atrajo un mundo de reclamos.

POV Tyson

Kenny golpeteó mi pie con el suyo, mis ojos se movieron deprisa del muro opuesto a mi hacia el pequeño moreno. Aunque no me está viendo. Frunzo el ceño, molesto, cuando de pronto me doy cuenta que él lentamente está girando la pantalla de su laptop hacia mi. Dándole al Jefe una curiosa mirada, miro la pantalla.

Mis entrañas parecen enfriarse por algunos minutos y paso saliva. Creo que es ahora. Hora del show como le llaman, mis ojos revisan las palabras que Keny había escrito en un documento en blanco.

'_Dizzi está en línea con sus bestias bit… hazlo enojar.'_

_

* * *

_

_Advertencia:_

_Sermonearme sobre mi modo de fumar puede ser peligroso para tu salud._

**Cita de la biblia de**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ alias Phoenix-falling**

**

* * *

**

Sé que me estoy tardando ya bastante con estas actualizaciones, siendo sincera lo dejé un rato para ponerme al corriente con otros pendientes (considerando que el tiempo que destino para esto de la escritura va siendo cada vez menos) así que ya se imaginaran.

Mil gracias por sus lecturas/reviews, la parte emocionante se viene y bueno, creo que le meteré un poco más de empeño a esto para irle adelantando un poco más.

Ahí queda de momento, a punto de saber si habrán de regresar o no.

Saludotes y nos leemos!


	21. Chapter 21

**Advertencia:** Ciertas malas palabras, nada que no se escuche en otros lados, pero hay que indicarlo.

_Recuerda;_

_Sólo hacemos sentir mal a otros,_

_Para que **tú** te sientas bien. _

_**Ugly Betty**_

* * *

**Capítulo 21- De regreso a donde ellos pertenecen**

POV Tyson

'_Dizzi está en línea con sus bestias bit… hazlo enojar.'_

Dejé escapar una respiración temblorosa, mis ojos se movieron de la pantalla a la figura inmóvil de Kai. Pasé saliva; ahora es cuando. Realmente ahora es cuando…

Así que, si realmente era cuando, ¿por qué no estoy haciendo nada?

Continué mirando a Kai por un rato, podía sentir a Kenny impacientándose a mi lado, dándome un suave golpe en el pie. Pero por alguna razón, me quedé inmóvil, casi como paralizado, yéndome como a otra dimensión. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, y la única cosa que veía era la espalda de Kai.

'_Hazlo enojar'_

¿Por qué de pronto parecía ser algo imposible de lograr?

Desde que lo he conocido, he sido capaz de irritar a Kai con sólo respirar el mismo aire que él. Casi puedo ver como solía cerrar los ojos mientras hacía una mueca molesta, una vena palpitando en su frente y cómo respiraba hondamente y se alejaba caminando con un _'hn'_. Rara vez mostraba emociones en ese entonces, pero desde que ganamos el torneo en Rusia, una nueva faceta de Kai parecía haber salido de la nada. Se veía bastante frustrado y su sarcasmo se había elevado algunos grados. Pero, por alguna razón, nunca vi eso como algo malo. Seguro, su temperamento era un dolor de cabeza con el cual lidiar, aún así… se sentía como si Kai nos estuviera _permitiendo_ (al _nos_ me refiero al equipo Bladebreakers) ver una parte distinta de él. Y era casi siempre una linda sorpresa obtener alguna clase de reacción de él, en vez de la indiferencia de siempre.

No me gusta pelear con Kai, aunque no puedo negar que a veces me gusta irritarlo, pero no lo hago a propósito para hacerlo salir hecho una furia. Aún así, cada vez que nos hemos visto el último mes, (o desde nuestro regreso de Rusia) hemos reñido como una pareja de casados y algunas veces las cosas se han tornado bastante violentas y detestables, pero, a pesar de esto y lo muy seguido que Kai me hace querer gritar; no quiero pelear con él. Nunca lo he querido. Y por eso es que siento que está _mal_ y, ¿Dios qué está pasándome? – que es _cruel_, de mi parte hacer enojar a Kai.

Kenny pasó su pie junto al mío otra vez, sólo que con impaciencia esta vez. Mis ojos rápidamente fueron en su dirección. Sus dedos están descansando en el teclado de la laptop, pero está tecleando al azar, creo que se está sintiendo tan nervioso como yo. Sólo puedo imaginar lo decepcionado que estaría si este _experimento_ (creo que es como lo podemos llamar) no funciona.

Por su bien más que el mío, decidí que lo mejor sería si al menos trataba de comenzar.

Miré alrededor aprisa, aunque deseando que pudiera usar la telepatía para hacer que algún objeto actuara a mi voluntad. Mis ojos aterrizaron en una libretita que estaba en el escritorio en el que estaba. Con una sola patética idea en mi mente, cautelosamente abrí la libreta y arranqué una hoja en blanco. Agradecido que Max y Ray estaban haciendo esa pequeña plática, fui capaz de estrujar en silencio el papel hasta hacer una bolita. Hecho eso, ya tenso aún antes de empezar, lancé patéticamente la bola a Kai, golpeándolo justo en la nuca.

Kenny se dio un zape sobre los ojos dramáticamente mientras mi tensión aumentaba. Max y Ray quedaron en silencio con las cejas arqueadas; yo sólo me encogí de hombros. Kai lentamente se giró para verme, una de sus cejas levantadas y una mirada de molestia y algo de curiosidad en su cara. Sus ojos bajaron a la bola de papel, la cual ahora estaba en el piso junto a la cama, antes de regresar arriba hacia a mi otra vez. No dije nada, sintiéndome profundamente apenado tras mi terrible intento de molestarlo. Kai giró los ojos, como si fuera un tonto niñito antes de darme la espalda y ver la ventana otra vez.

El cuarto estuvo en silencio por un momento mientras Kenny, Ray y Max me veían como si fuera la persona más tonta del planeta. Les hice una mueca, explicando mis acciones.

Realmente no puedo explicar por qué, pero casi me sentí presionado mientras ellos estaban el cuarto. No estaba con la intención de ver a un Kai enojado, así que carecía de entusiasmo; pero teniendo a Ray, Kenny y Max a mi alrededor, esperando expectantes por mi para tirar del seguro de la granada (una hipotética granada claro), no estaba ayudando en nada a mis nervios.

Cuidadosamente arrugué otra pieza de papel de la libreta mientras era observado con descrédito por tres pares de ojos, antes de lanzarla otra vez a la nuca de Kai.

La aguda respiración de molestia de Kai fue escuchada por todos en la habitación una vez mas se giró hacia mi, sus ojos se contrajeron peligrosamente.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" espetó.

Sin razonar en lo que estaba diciendo, repliqué sin cuidado.

"¿Cuántos años tienes _tú_?"

Vi la impaciencia e irritación flashear en sus ojos mientras Ray y Max compartían una mirada sorprendida. Puedo admitirlo; no tenía idea de cómo hacer enojar a Kai… ya sé, ¿increíble, no? Así que creo que me haré el tonto, usualmente eso consigue poner a Kai de nervios. Con todos viéndome, arranqué otra hoja de papel de la libreta, la aplasté haciendo una bola y la lancé a Kai. Sólo que esta vez la atrapó antes de que lo golpeara.

"En serio... ¿Qué _estás_ haciendo?" preguntó lentamente.

Me quedé en silencio un momento, una vez más, arranqué una hoja de papel, a propósito lentamente, y aplastándola hasta hacer una bolita.

"Te estoy lanzando bolas de papel." Respondí indiferente, antes de lanzarle la nueva bomba de papel, que bloqueó con su brazo.

Bajó su brazo, una perfecta mirada dura en su cara, "¿Y se puede saber _por qué_?"

Me encogí de hombros, otra bola de papel ya estaba formada en mi mano. "Porque estoy aburrido…"

Le lancé la bola, la cuál, otra vez, bloqueó fácilmente.

"Tarado," siseó, lanzando una de regreso, que no estaba esperando y me dio directo en la frente. Escuché a Max sonreír a mi derecha. Me tallé la cabeza, no que hubiera dolido, sino que me sacó del molesto hormigueo que comenzaba a sentir.

"¿_Yo soy_ el tarado?" espeté, tomando la bola de papel que me acababa de lanzar y la eché en su dirección, "¡_tú_ eres el tarado! Siempre huyendo y escondiéndote…" agregué la última parte un poco más quedo, pero aún así suficiente como para que la molestia en los ojos de Kai se tornara en frustración. También noté como Max, Ray y Kenny parecían empezado a sentirse incómodos estando en el mismo cuarto que nosotros. Los dedos de Ray se estiraban y doblaban continuamente. Kenny parecía estar tratando de esconderse detrás de su laptop y Max estaba casi masticándose el labio; sus ojos iban de mi a Kai.

Casi esperaba que Kai se lanzara sobre mi justo en ese momento, incluso cerré los ojos a medias como si me preparara para el impacto. Pero, ninguna clase de contacto físico fue hecho. En vez de eso, Kai seguía sentado en mi cama, dándome una mirada más que mezquina, una en la que claramente decía, _'cállate en este preciso momento o te arrepentirás.'_

Tragándome los nervios y haciendo a un lado mis dudas, continué.

"Ya que estamos todos aquí, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas-"

Esa fue la reacción que estaba buscando. Kai se levantó de prisa, sus ojos estaban contraídos. Obviamente su temperamento se había elevado un tanto al escuchar esa sola oración a pesar de sus intentos por permanecer calmado.

"¡_Sin_ preguntas!" espetó, antes de cruzar el cuarto, haciendo a una lado a Max en su camino a la puerta.

Por algunos segundos, fue como si pareciera todo en cámara lenta. Mientras la mano de Kai tomaba la perilla de la puerta, sentí una cadena de reacciones en mi cuerpo. Fruncí el ceño ante la molesta respuesta usual de Kai de '_evitar todas las preguntas_' antes de sentir una corriente de ira pulsar en mis venas. Cerré los ojos. _¿Por qué siempre lo hace? ¿por qué huye? ¿cuál es el punto? ¿qué está tratando de proteger?_

Cuando reabrí mis ojos, alcancé a percibir la punta de la chaqueta de Kai desapareciendo por la esquina que daba a la puerta. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba de pie y salía apresurado en su persecución.

"¡REGRESA aquí bastardo!" rugí, siguiendo a Kai a lo largo del pasillo, viendo como aceleraba el paso al darse cuenta que iba tras él. Pasó la sala y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que iba al baño.

"¡Oh no, no lo harás!"

POV Normal

Max tenía una mirada extraña en la cara mientras mordisqueaba la parte interna de su mejilla nerviosamente. Kenny, sentado del lado opuesto, con la laptop descansando en su pierna, y aunque la pantalla estaba abierta, no estaba escribiendo nada. En vez de eso sus manos se llenaban de sudor.

"…eso fue extraño," Ray habló después de un rato, sus ojos finalmente habían dejado el piso para hacer contacto con los otros dos que quedaban. A pesar de lo nervioso que se había sentido durante el día, Ray no podía negar que se había sentido casi _feliz_ de que las cosas fueran a volver pronto a la normalidad. Aunque, la última escena lo había dejado sintiéndose bastante frío por dentro. La realidad de la situación finalmente estaba empezando a llegarle; dos de sus amigos quizá estaban a punto de darse una buena golpiza.

"Espero que ninguno de ellos salga lastimado," Max murmuró respondiendo.

Justo en ese momento un enorme **¡PUM!** Se dejó escuchar desde afuera del cuarto, y Ray, quien estaba recargado en el muro del cuarto de Tyson, incluso sintió la vibración del impacto. Sólo segundos después escucharon la voz de Kai…

"¡HIJO DE P-!"

Ray brincó aprisa lejos del muro sorprendido cuando escuchó otra **¡pum! **Contra el muro, era increíble que la madera no se hubiera quebrado por la fuerza. Ray miró el muro sorprendido antes de girar su cabeza hacia Max y Kenny.

La boca de Kenny se había quedado abierta, mientras que Max había levantado la cara y puso sus manos sobre sus oídos. Hizo bien, porque lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron las palabras más vulgares e insultantes jamás inventadas. Los ojos de Ray se abrieron por la sorpresa mientras escuchaba indistintamente, _'chingada madre' y _'_cabeza de mierda_' eran lanzadas, aunque bloqueó selectivamente cuando Kai usó la palabra con 'C', (la palabra con 'C' es un desagradable sinónimo del órgano sexual femenino **N/T: **Originalmente debiera ser 'cunt' pero aquí dejémoslo en 'coño' que dicho sea, en español -al parecer- no tiene el mismo nivel.)

"¿Crees que ya se hayan enojado lo suficiente?" Max preguntó, con los dedos aún en sus orejas, aunque las maldiciones de Kai se hacían más y más fuertes con cada segundo.

"Si," dijo, levantando su voz mientras el muro se sacudía violentamente mientras algo (que imaginaba era Kai o Tyson) azotaban de un lado a otro. "¡Tu turno Jefe!"

–

"¿Así es como resuelves las cosas, Kai?" Tyson expresó ahogadamente, evitando de milagro las manos de Kai que iban directo a tomar su garganta, "¿¡¿¡lanzando golpes!"

Kai gruñó furioso, forzando a Tyson hacia atrás y azotándolo contra el muro del pasillo. Sintió su pulso elevarse más allá del techo. ¿Cómo se atrevía Tyson a meter sus narices en sus asuntos? Y después tenía las agallas de actuar como siÉL fuera el que se comportaba como una adolescente con síndrome premenstrual. Tyson empujó a Kai, pero Kai puso su pie firmemente en el piso y mantuvo a Tyson en su lugar; haciendo a propósito que la cabeza del otro golpeara el muro.

"¿Y que hay de tí, Tyson?" Kai sonrió con repulsión, decidiendo que ya había recibido suficiente basura verbal y era momento de hacer lo propio, "Papí y hermanito están de regreso pero no es a ti a quien están apapachando con esa basura pútrida. ¿Es _eso_ lo que te entristece? _¿Ésa_ es la excusa para que actúes como un niño malagradecido de cuatro años_?_"

Kai vio la transformación física por la que Tyson pasó tras el impacto de esas palabras. Su cara se hizo un gesto de ira, con los dientes levemente visibles y una expresión que parecía quedarse así. Aunque la ira aún iba en aumento, juzgando por aquellos fieros ojos. Las pupilas se dilataban justo como cabezas de alfiler, las cejas hacia abajo por la furia.

"No te gusta, ¿o si?" Kai siseó agresivamente, "cuando desde afuera alguien empieza a juzgar tu familia y a ti mismo cuando, básicamente, no saben nada."

"¿Y qué?" Tyson gruñó en respuesta, "¿crees que nuestras situaciones son lo mismo? He tratado de ofrecerte ayuda, abiertamente lo he hecho. Pero eres demasiado obstinado, orgulloso, _pendejo_ para aceptarlo."

Con renovada fuerza, Tyson tomó el frente de la playera de Kai y consiguió hacerlo retroceder unos pasos, así que ya no quedó prensado contra el muro. Ambos muchachos temblaban de ira, aunque la pelea ahora se había tornado más en una batalla de miradas. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta cuando Kenny asomó la cabeza desde la puerta del cuarto, sujetando a Dizzi para que pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando.

"Ya están enojados, Dizzi... ¿por qué no está pasando? ¿estás segura que tanto Dragoon como Dranzer están 'activos'?" susurró a la bestia atrapada.

"Positivo," respondió en el tono más bajo que su voz metálica le permitía, "...sólo que necesitan enojarse más..."

Kenny pasó saliva, mirando de Kai a Tyson. La tensión y la furia alrededor de los dos iba creciendo cada segundo, podía sentirlo... diablos, estaba sorprendido que Hiro y 'Abue' no pudieran sentirla y eso que ellos estaban del otro lado de la propiedad Granger en el cuarto de entrenamiento del dojo. _¿Más enojados? _Ni siquiera parecía posible ya. Si había más ira por venir; la casa probablemente quedaría en ruinas al final.

Kai estaba obviamente sorprendido por el repentino incremento en la fuerza del otro, mientras los músculos en sus brazos se tensaban visiblemente mientras trataba de empujar a Tyson hacia atrás.

"¿Obstinado?" Kai espetó, "trata de verte en un espejo Tyson. ¿Y orgullo? ¿qué hay de ello? ¡tú eres el del ego!" él sonrió desdeñosamente, "¿no será que duele cuando papí no está abochornándote con su cariño? Es patético. ¡Aunque, la basura sentimental parece ahondar en tu familia!"

"_¡Bastardo!_"

Tyson reaccionó por completo, rápidamente dejó ir la playera de Kai antes de levantar una mano, cerrándola y lanzándola directo a la mejilla de Kai. Kai se había ido para atrás unos pasos, casi golpeando el otro muro. Fue capaz de bloquear a tiempo el golpe de Tyson, se acercó a Tyson y levantó una rodilla.

Tyson dejó escapar ua exclamación dolorida mientras sentía sus intestinos retorcerse por el impacto y el aire sacado. Si hubiera estado en sus propio cuerpo y Kai le hubiera hecho eso, quizá Tyson se hubiera arrodillado y quedado en posición fetal en el piso, pero, parecía que el bien constituido abdomen de Kai acolchonó el golpe bastante. En término de músculos, Tyson (estando en el cuerpo de Kai) llevaba las de ganar, pero, Kai había tenido años de entrenamiento y tenía mejor técnica que Tyson. En otras palabras; esto no iba a ser agradable.

Tyson, recuperándose rápidamente, golpeó a Kai en el estomago, que se quedó sin aire y se dobló sobre sí mismo.

"¡Maldita sea!" consiguió a exclamar, mientras uno de sus brazos tomaba instintivamente su cintura, protegiéndose.

Tyson miró enojado a Kai.

"¡Realmente no puedo creer que tengas el valor de insultar a mi familia!" espetó tomando los hombros de Kai, "¡al menos ellos no me golpean! ¡ellos no me llevan al sótano y me torturan! ¡ELLOS NO ME TRATAN COMO UNA HERRAMIENTA!"

Desde donde estaban, se volvió una verdadera pelea. Golpes eran lanzados y patadas bien dirigidas entre ambos chicos tratando tomar la delantera. Kenny, que había estado a un par de pies lejos de ellos, sólo podía ver con horror. Era pura suerte que no hubiera dejado caer su laptop aún.

"¿¡Dizzi!" chilló, sus manos temblaban mientras los otros dos chicos rodaban en el piso y se volvía una batalla por quien pudiera mantener al otro en el piso.

"Si va a funcionar," Dizzi comenzó, con evidente sorpresa en su propia voz metálica ante la escena presentada delante de ellos, "¡lo hará en cualquier momento!"

Kai, acostumbrado a toda la fuerza que pudiera obtener, se giró a si mismo sobre Tyson, así que tenía al otro debajo de él. Con indignación en sus ojos, levantó su puño, preparándose para hacer que Tyson se arrepintiera en _serio_ por haber dicho esas palabras.

Hubo un mili segundo que pasó como si fuera un milenio, los ojos de Kai y Tyson se quedaron fijos unos con otros. Las emociones pasaban entre ellos como si estuvieran leyendo la mente del otro.

_'Actúas como si ser golpeado por tus familiares fuera natural. Como si fuera humano para las familias tratarse de ese modo uno con otro. ¡Odio todo lo que tu abuelo te hace. Pero también __**te**__odio por permitirle continuar!'_

_'¿Por qué crees que tienes el derecho de criticarme? Todo lo que soy; la vida que vivo, el dolor, la soledad... mi Abuelo... es todo lo que siempre he conocido. ¿Quién se supone que eres como para meterte y decir que no es correcto? ¿quién te crees que ERES?'_

Kai gruñó con ira, el puño levantado al nivel de la cabeza, de pronto fue en descenso, apuntando directo a la cara de Tyson. Estaba determinado a hacer que Tyson recordara eso. Tyson cerró los ojos cuando el miedo repentino lo asaltó, viendo el puño dirigirse directo a su cara, Kai iba a hacer verdadero daño con ése.

Pero, antes de que el puño de Kai pudiera hacer cualquier contacto con algo, hubo una alarmante luz blanca, cegando momentáneamente a ambos.

Kenny soltó un chillido mientras la pantalla entera de su laptop se volvió blanca y comenzaba a brillar. Volvió a todo alrededor blanco, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos. Kenny dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa mientras su laptop se sobre calentaba y se hacía para atrás dejándola caer al piso.

Ray y Max, aún adentro del cuarto de Tyson, escuchando la conmoción fuera del cuarto, saltaron abruptamente desde el suelo tras la cegadora luz que barrió el cuarto como un fantasma, antes de dar una mirada compartida.

"¿Crees que...?"

Tyson abrió los ojos a pesar de la brillantez cuando escuchó a Kenny exclamar y un sonido extraño detrás de él. Le tomó unos segundos antes de poder enfocarse en algo. Se sentía mareado, incapaz de concentrarse en un sólo objeto. Pero, a pesar de eso un pensamiento corrió por su mente.

_'Eso es... est-estamos cambiando.'_

Era extraño. Más que extraño de hecho. Nunca había estado ebrio, pero imaginaba que así era como se sentía. Los ojos sin poder enfocar, el estomago retorciéndose, la cabeza golpeteando y la inconsciencia por adueñarse de su cerebro. A pesar de eso, forzó a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos. Consiguió enfocarse en Kai quien aún seguía sobre él, con el puño a corta distancia de la cara de Tyson. Kai había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza, y estaba mareándose. La mano que estaba usando para sujetar el hombro de Tyson para mantenerlo inmóvil en el piso, estaba temblando, de hecho todo su cuerpo lo estaba.

Lentamente, Kai abrió los ojos, parpadeando por el dolor que el brillo de la luz causó.

Tyson también se sintió temblar ante la expresión de su cara. Su cara estaba plagada de confusión, ansiedad... y miedo. Por supuesto, Kai no estaba en este plan, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Y se veía absolutamente aterrado.

"¿Qué está p-pasando...?" respiró, con una vacilación obvia en su voz. Pero antes de Tyson pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para responder, Kai había caído de lado y golpeaba el piso; inconsciente.

Tyson giró la cabeza y vio a Kai caer. El movimiento hizo que le doliera la cabeza, y comenzó a ver doble. Sabiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse, usó cada gramo de fuerza que quedaba en su cuerpo, levantó el brazo izquierdo, que se sentía como si pesara mucho, y lo extendió tomando la muñeca de Kai.

"Todo estará bien..." consiguió decir, su visión se oscurecía.

"...lo prometo."

Y se desmayó.

"¿Crees que vayan a estar bien?"

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Max, Ray y Kenny estaban de regreso en el cuarto de Tyson, los tres sentados en la cama, mirando a las figuras de Tyson y Kai en el piso, una almohada debajo de las cabezas de cada uno.

Ray miró dando ánimos a Max, que se mordía las uñas casi violentamente, sus ojos se veían húmedos. Puso una mano en el hombro del rubio.

"No te preocupes, Max," dijo, esperando que sonara confiado y seguro, "se levantarán en unos minutos... aunque tengo curiosidad por saber si cambiaron o no..."

Ante esto, Max y Ray miraron a Kenny, quien aún estaba en silencio absoluto, mucho más que la primera vez que Tyson y Kai habían cambiado. En sus manos estaba su laptop, frita otra vez, era similar al primer cambio. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que Max y Ray habían salido corriendo de la habitación tras la luz, que había deslumbrado por debajo de la puerta, había desaparecido dejando a Tyson y Kai en el piso, inconscientes.

Levantaron a los dos chicos y los llevaron al cuarto hacia quince minutos, y ahora estaban sentados pacientemente esperando que despertaran. Habían pasado quince minutos dolorosamente lentos. Cada vez que Tyson o Kai se movían en su estado adormilado, Ray, Max y Kenny saltaban de la orilla de la cama y se acercaban a ellos con desesperación.

"...era sorprendente..."

Ray parpadeó ante la respuesta de Kenny.

"¿Jefe?"

Kenny movió la cabeza, "Es difícil de explicar... era como si todo en el mundo fuera a derrumbarse, y de pronto todo era blanco. Como si no fuéramos más que datos en una computadora."

Ray abrió la boca para responder, (o algo así como _'te gustan demasiado las computadoras, Jefe'_) cuando hubo un movimiento en el piso. Max, Ray y Kenny saltaron al frente. Era Tyson... o Kai... bueno era la cara de Kai la que se retorcía levemente, y en minutos un par de ojos rojos se abrió.

Y la primer cosa que esos ojos rojos vieron fueron las caras de Ray, Max y Kenny a pulgadas de la suya.

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras los tres chicos arrodillados mantenían la respiración viendo como una ceja se levantaba lentamente. Finalmente, Max no pudo soportarlo mas. Tomó los hombros del cuerpo de Kai y lo sacudió con fuerza.

"¿¡¿!ERES KAI O TYSON!"

La otra ceja se levantó.

"Soy Kai..."

Ray y Kenny cayeron de espaldas soltando un largo suspiro mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en la cara de Max. Exhaló aliviado y soltó los hombros de Kai.

"¡Funcionó!"

Kai se sentó lentamente, levanto las manos y se talló la frente, tratando de deshacerse del golpeteo en la cabeza. Fue sólo después de un minuto o dos que entendió por completo las palabras de Max.

"¿Qué funcio-?"

Kai se pasmó por completo mientras veía la palma de su mano. ¿_Pálida...?_

Sus ojos ahora se dirigieron a su pierna donde vio su ropa... _su_ ropa, era la _suya... _no la de Tyson. _¿Qué?_ Con la confusión escrita en todas sus facciones, lentamente bajó su mano. Ray se acercó, dándose cuenta del ceño fruncido de Kai.

"¿Kai?" Ray preguntó, "¿Kai, estás bien?"

Kai lo ignoró. Lentamente, _muy_ lentamente, su cabeza se inclinó y giró a la izquierda.

Aspiró aire agudamente entre los dientes. Ése era _Tyson_ yaciendo junto a él. Tyson en su propio cuerpo… eso debía significar que habían sido cambiados de regreso... pero...

Kai cerró los ojos. _¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo lo hicieron...? la última cosa que recuerdo es peleando con Tyson... ¿Y ahora...? esto no tiene sentido... pero, era lo que quería._

Pasó saliva lentamente, como si sintiera que una tonelada de ladrillos acabara de caer en su estomago.

_Keiko... Abuelo..._

Sin aviso, Kai se levantó. Alejó el cabello de sus ojos, y revisó el cuarto, sus ojos no se detuvieron a responder las miradas confundidas que estaba recibiendo de Max, Ray y Kenny. Sus ojos finalmente se detuvieron en la bolsa de lona que Tyson había traído el día anterior.

Ignorando los gritos de Max cuando lo hizo a un lado con rudeza para quitarlo de su camino, se acercó a ella y la tomó, echándola sobre su hombro. Iba a dirigirse a la puerta, cuando se detuvo de pronto.

_Algo no estaba bien..._

Kai hundió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón, su mano tocó algo metálico, y sacó el blade gris y blanco, Dragoon. Se acercó a Tyson, que aún estaba inconsciente en el piso, ignorando a Kenny cuando lo alejó esta vez, y dejando el blade junto a la mano de Tyson. Metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón de Tyson, donde sabía estaba Dranzer, habiendo puesto su blade hacia apenas unas horas ahí.

Kai se enderezó y finalmente puso atención a Ray, Max y Kenny.

"Me voy a casa."

* * *

_Algunas veces desearía ser tú, _

_Para así poderme hacer amiga de mí misma.  
_

**Cita de la biblia de  
**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ alías Phoenix-falling**

**

* * *

**

Esto está cada vez más caótico, aquí seguimos por el momento.

Gracias por las lecturas (y el review Alexa Hiwatari -ya corregidos los errores, había subido la versión sin editar-).

No mucho que decir... ya regresaron a su lugar, pero faltan ciertas cosas... algunas, las más duras.

Mil saludos y nos leemos!


	22. Chapter 22

_No puedes cambiar lo que la gente es,_

_Sin destruir lo que fueron._

_**The Butterfly effect**_

**Capítulo 22-Castigos**

Kai POV

¿Alguna vez has sentido la sensación donde tu estomago se retuerce por la preocupación, que de hecho te sientes enfermo? Aunque no estás enfermo de verdad, pero tu mente está tan ocupada lidiando con la ansiedad dentro de tu cuerpo, que empiezas a sentirte mareado. Ya sabes, como cuando aprietas un globo y todo el aire sale disparado del otro lado, haciendo que el material se estire y expanda; y si lo aprietas más fuerte, se romperá, y todo dentro sólo estalla en una explosión. ¿Lo has sentido?

Justo así es como me siento en este momento.

Como si alguien estuviera apretando mi estomago e intestinos tan fuerte que está empezando a ser difícil respirar. Y de pronto se siente como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar. Es el mejor modo que puedo pensar para describir como me estoy sintiendo.

¿Por qué?

Sonreí amargamente mientras caminaba.

Desearía poder olvidar. Desearía poder seguir caminando por siempre, a algún lado donde nunca hubiera estado donde nadie me conozca, y entonces realmente pudiera olvidar. Para cualquier otro, eso se oiía bastante extremo y duro, pero realmente sería muy fácil para mi. Y si hay algo sobre este mundo, es que jamás me dejará tenerla fácil.

Estoy en algún sitio en Bey City al momento, el Domo Brillante está a mi izquierda en el horizonte. Me había dado otros veinte minutos y estoy dejando atrás lo más concurrido de la ciudad y los suburbios.

La pequeña y amarga sonrisa permaneció en mi cara mientras levantaba la cara para ver al cielo. El sol se estará poniendo en una hora más o menos, ya se acercaba al horizonte, era de un profundo rojo. Un atardecer rojo usualmente significa que el clima será agradable al día siguiente. Pero sólo puedo imaginarlo... sólo puedo imaginar si veré o no el sol mañana.

POV Normal

"¿Tyson?"

Max se inclinó ansiosamente a un lado del chico yaciendo en el piso que parecía estar despertando lentamente de la inconsciencia. Sus ojos cerrados parpadeaban muy poco y algo inaudible fue murmurado de su boca. Ray y Kenny se acercaron y se acuclillaron junto al chico en el piso, ambos apenas y se habían movido desde la partida de Kai quince minutos atrás.

"¿Ty?"

"¿Qué... psó?... yo no-" Tyson murmuró, mientras uno de sus brazos se movía. Se giró a su costado, viendo a los otros tres muchachos, "stoy durmiendo..."

Max sonrió detrás de la mano con la que cubría su boca, guardando silencio hasta que Ray le dio una mirada desaprobando lo que iba a hacer.

Ray cerró los ojos y dio un suave suspiro de alivio. Parecería que todo había ido de acuerdo al plan; Kai y Tyson habían cambiado con éxito a sus cuerpos originales, Tyson estaba ya actuando de la misma forma de siempre. Sólo que Kai...

¿Por qué se había ido de ese modo?

Ray pensó en la mirada de Kai cuando se fue. Quizá sólo se lo había imaginado, pero Kai realmente se veía _molesto_. Como si su decisión de no haberlo incluido en su 'plan' le hubiera dolido. Por supuesto que había una obvia confusión escrita en la cara del mayor... pero eso no explicaba por qué se había ido segundos después de despertar de un estado inconsciente inducido de un modo supernatural. Ray suspiró en derrota, quizá estaban tratando de hacer lo imposible: intentando de entender cómo funcionaba el cerebro de Kai.

Los ojos de Ray se dirigieron a Max, quien, durante el tiempo que el chico de cabello negro estuvo pensando había empezado a soplar a la oreja de Tyson. El rubio se mantuvo soplando, incluso cuando estando ahí acuclillado apenas y podía contener la risa. Estaba casi arrodillado cuando Tyson dejó salir un largo quejido, su brazo se dobló para cubrir su oído. Max sonrió, picando a Tyson en la espalda y soplando en su oído de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez tuvo una sorpresa cuando el brazo de Tyson se levantó y lo golpeó en la cara.

"¡Argh!"

El rubio brincó hacia atrás, sobándose la mejilla y haciendo una mueca.

"Te merecías esa, Max," Ray rió, mientras Max cruzaba sus brazos y levantaba su labio inferior con un '¡_uhmp_!' antes de golpear con fuerza el brazo de Tyson.

"¡Nnnnngh!"

Ray suspiró dramáticamente, y golpeó a Tyson con un dedo del pie, "Tyson, arriba." Pero Tyson, ahora medio despierto lo ignoró, determinado a no levantarse. Ray se inclinó junto a él y Max, y sacudió los hombros del chico. "¡Tyson!"

Tyson se giró, con una mirada supuestamente molesta en la cara, aunque quedaba arruinada porque estaba haciendo una mueca cómica. Ray levantó una ceja escépticamente.

"¡Estoy _durmiendo_ Ray!"

Max levantó la mirada mientras Tyson la cerraba determinando que había ganado.

"Tyson..." Max susurró astutamente, con una sonrisa divertida, "¿por qué no te miras en el espejo?"

Tyson dejó escapar un resoplido molesto pero mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Kenny y Ray compartieron una mirada, mientras Max se echaba para atrás apoyándose en su palmas, la sonrisa aún se notaba en su cara. Empezó a contar mentalmente...

"¡ESPEJO!" Tyson se sentó de prisa, sus ojos bastante abiertos. Se puso de pie en un instante, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo mientras revisaba el cuarto en búsqueda de un espejo. "¿Cambiamos...? ¿Soy -?"

Justo como Kai había hecho, Tyson fue superado por el silencio cuando se dio cuenta del tono de su piel en sus manos. Morena... los otros tres chicos observaron en suspenso al chico de trece años mirar a sus manos casi con descrédito. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad pasar, tiempo en el cual parecía que el corazón de Kenny había dejado de latir, Tyson pasó una de sus manos morenas a través de su cabello y dejaba escapar una risa nerviosa.

"¡Estoy de regreso!" exclamó felizmente.

"Nunca te fuiste," Max sentenció, aunque su voz estaba plagada de emoción. El rubio se puso de pie y movió la cabeza burlándose con fingida molestia. "Vaya, Tyson. ¡No puedo creer que haya contado hasta siete antes de que te dieras cuenta de lo que estaba hablando!"

"¡Hey!" Tyson bufó agresivamente, poniendo sus manos en su cadera, "¿alguna vez has cambiado cuerpo con alguien? ¡no! ¡Así que no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente!" Tyson suspiró y trató de verse inocente, "realmente deja tu mente medio frita."

"Que divertido," Ray comentó, poniendo su dedo más delgado en su labio inferior, "Kai se veía bastante bien cuando despertó..."

Tyson se veía listo para quejarse defendiéndose por lo que esperaba fuera dicho, cuando de pronto se paralizó y parpadeó. Ray levantó una ceja como si fuera a decir algo, "¿_y tu infantil respuesta es...?_" Pero, Tyson no dijo nada y miró dos veces alrededor de la habitación. Después de repasarlo, sus ojos se fijaron en los otros tres ocupantes. _Ese es Max. Ese es Ray. Y ese es Kenny... ¿Dónde está?_

"_¿Dónde_ está Kai_?"_

"Ya se fue," Kenny respondió después de una breve duda.

Tyson no dijo nada. Pero sus ojos estaban bastante abiertos, con lo que uno podría adivinar era, sorpresa. Aunque, para la perspectiva de Ray, la expresión de Tyson parecía ser la de alguien dolido. Las órbitas azules se dirigieron al piso después a la puerta, haciendo un círculo mientras Tyson pensaba que decir.

_¿Por qué se fue tan pronto?... quería hablar con él... disculparme, aunque lo que hice fue lo mejor._

Tyson levantó la mirada, forzando una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Se levantó y estiro.

"Ah, bueno," dijo, tratando de sonar relajado, "seguramente lo veremos mañana."

_Espero que estés bien, Kai._

POV Kai

Aquí estoy.

_13. Hogar Dulce Hogar._

Ah, la nostalgia. Que adorable.

Me quedé de pie mirando vagamente enfrente del intercomunicador, mis dedos vacilaban pulgadas lejos del botón verde. No estuve pendiente de por cuanto estuve ahí, bajé la mirada. Sólo estaba retrasando lo inevitable. Sabía que sería mucho más fácil entrar y terminar con eso, después de todo; no sería nada con lo que no hubiera lidiado antes.

Alguien podría decir que la mejor y más fácil de las opciones era darme la vuelta e irme de regreso al dojo, donde estoy seguro mis compañeros estarían dispuestos a ayudar.

Si, estoy consciente de que esos cuatro escucharían a cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir de mi mismo. Y sé muy bien que son de esa clase de personas que ayudan con cualquier clase de problemas que tuviera. ¿Pero eso en qué me convierte? Un cobarde. Un cobarde que es incapaz de resolver sus propios problemas. Además, tengo un orgullo que mantener.

Presioné el botón del intercomunicador, esperando sólo unos segundos antes de que alguien respondiera.

"Residencia Hiwatari. Por favor diga su nombre y asunto."

Me detuve uno o dos segundos, preguntándome quién era quien respondía.

"Soy yo..." dije, sonriendo agriamente para mí mismo. Era Takahiro quien respondía el intercomunicador, otro sirviente de mi Abuelo, sólo que él trabajaba medio tiempo.

Las puertas eléctricas zumbaron y comenzaron a abrirse, permitiéndome el acceso a la entrada. Di un paso adentro de la propiedad, sin ninguna prisa en particular para entrar a la construcción, me tomé todo el tiempo que quise.

Encontré casi cómico el hecho que casi había memorizado todos los turnos del personal de la casa. Así de _fantástica_ es mi vida aquí. Cuando estoy en casa, no tengo nada que hacer, por eso es que elijo pasar tanto tiempo como puedo lejos. Había momentos en que mi Abuelo no me permitía salir, ya fuera porque lo había disgustado o porque había invitados que quería conociera. Por la razón que fuera, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentado cerca de los ventanales en mi cuarto, observando a los sirvientes ir y venir. Había seis de ellos en total; dos de los cuales tenían conocimiento de la '_otra cara_' de mi Abuelo, la que esconde con su personalidad de profesional de los negocios.

"Bienvenido a casa, Amo Kai."

Entré por la puerta delantera, la cual había sido abierta para mí. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con una agradable sonrisa de bienvenida.

Takahiro no es uno de los dos sirvientes que sabe del lado oscuro de mi Abuelo, debía ser por eso que me saludaba tan despreocupadamente. Ingresé al pasillo de entrada, mi corazón latía salvajemente, aunque mi apariencia fría y calmada permaneció en su lugar.

"Le informaré a su Abuelo que está en casa," Takahiro dijo, dirigiéndose al estudio. Me miró de nuevo cuando había alcanzado la puerta, otra sonrisa se formó en su cara. "Estaba muy preocupado cuando no llegó anoche."

_Preocupado... mi trasero._

Observé mientras tocaba a la puerta del estudio y entraba, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

"¿¡¿¡_Por qué_ estás de regreso tan pronto!"

Casi brinqué ante la aguda voz que atravesó el silencio del pasillo. Miré a mi derecha, desde donde la voz había venido, miré a Anthony de pie en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

"Ah... eres tú," dije con un tono aburrido.

Me di cuenta cómo los ojos de Anthony se agrandaban ante mi actitud, antes de dilatarse de enojo. Rápidamente dirigí la mirada a la puerta del estudio, asegurándome que estábamos definitivamente solos.

"No me vengas con esa actitud, Kai," gruñó, dando un paso hacia mí, "te dije que te alejaras por unos días y dejaras a tu Abuelo que se calmara-"

"Eso nunca funciona," interrumpí calmadamente.

"Si me hubieras dado la oportunidad de hablar con él," Anthony espetó, con los puños cerrados, "pude haberlo convencido. ¿¡Nunca piensas en otras opciones!"

"¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas donde no te necesitan?"respondí fríamente, cruzándome de brazos y cerrando los ojos. Casi pude sentir la molestia irradiando fuera de Anthony, y casi me hizo sentir culpable. Incluso desde que regresé a esta casa hace tres años, él siempre ha tratado de ver por mí, aunque apenas y nos conocemos.

Debía estar agradecido que tenía a alguien dispuesto a arriesgarse para ayudarme… pero es sólo eso... Anthony es uno de aquellos dos a quienes mi Abuelo confía más que cualquier otro. Ofreciéndome su ayuda era un modo de desafiar a mi Abuelo... es como si él no entendiera cómo le afectará si mi Abuelo se da cuenta. Y como mencioné antes; tengo mi orgullo. No necesito a nadie para apoyarme, no soy un debilucho y puedo lidiar con todo lo que mi Abuelo me lance (lo cual usualmente es su puño).

"¿Realmente crees que has entendido todo?" Anthony preguntó, más para sí mismo que para mí.

Abrí los ojos y lo miré con curiosidad. ¿Por qué hacía una pregunta como esa? No tiene sentido. Los ojos de Anthony se fijaron en mí y había una expresión en su cara que me hizo creer que él estaba tratando desesperadamente de entender algo. No tuve oportunidad de hacer cualquier clase de comentario, otra voz cortó el aire como cuchillo.

"Anthony."

Me paralicé en ese segundo, sólo mis ojos se abrieron bastante y mi respiración se incrementó. Unos pasos resonaron detrás de mí, haciendo eco a través del pasillo. Todo lo demás parecía estar en silencio pero aquellos pasos fueron suficientes para ensordecerme. Mi quijada se tensó incontrolablemente, junté mis dientes con tanta fuerza que dolía.

"Llama a Juro y dile que puede irse, no saldré esta noche," mi Abuelo dijo, su voz carente de emoción.

Anthony asintió, sacando un radio-teléfono de su cinturón. Nuestros ojos se encontraron brevemente antes de que viera apresurado a otro lado.

"Buen día, Lord Voltaire."

Mi cabeza volteó a la derecha cuando las puertas frontales eran abiertas y Takahiro salía poniéndose un abrigo de apariencia costosa. Se iba... aunque su jornada de trabajo no debía terminar hasta en otras tres horas. Y Juro, el chofer, también estaba siendo despedido por el resto del día...

Me forcé a no estremecerme mientras me imaginaba lo que mi Abuelo iba a hacer. Algunos pies delante de mí, Anthony regresó el radio-teléfono de regreso a su cinturón y pasó una mano nerviosa entre su cabello café.

"Ya he informado a Juro," dijo a mi Abuelo, "regresará mañana."

"Bien, continua con tus deberes. Ahora... _¡tú!_"

Mi respiración se aceleró, y lentamente volteé a ver a mi Abuelo, preguntándome qué expresión tendría.

Fue exactamente la que imaginé. Completamente blanco. Parece que sólo cuando mi Abuelo está completamente furioso que mantiene una cara sin expresiones... hasta que estamos solos; es entonces cuando libera su ira.

"Abuelo," dije, inclinando la cabeza hacia él. Escuché sus pasos otra vez, viniendo hacia mí. Cerré los ojos, incluso cuando los pasos se detuvieron y lo sentí justo delante de mí. Pasé saliva nerviosamente. No importa cuantas veces he pasado por esto; creo que nunca dejaré de tener miedo.

POV Normal

Voltaire bajó la mirada con odio hacia su nieto quien tenía la cabeza inclinada, los ojos cerrados. El hombre mayor, lentamente y sin violencia, tomó firmemente el antebrazo de Kai. Voltaire sintió el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho, pero aparte de eso, el único movimiento que Kai hizo fue un simple sacudimiento de hombros dejando caer su mochila al piso.

Kai sintió un leve apretón en su hombro mientras Voltaire comenzaba a caminar, llevándolo por detrás. Lo siguió sin dar pelea, sus ojos aún pegados al piso, tratando de destensar su quijada. No tenía que levantar la mirada para saber a dónde estaba siendo llevado; y sólo cuando estos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue escuchado y el fondo del muro llegó a su campo de visión.

Voltaire apretó el apagador de la luz en el tope de las escaleras que llevaban hasta el sótano. Miró a su Nieto, tratando desesperadamente de controlar su ira al menos hasta que hubiera dicho lo que tenía que decir. Los ojos de Kai estaban ocultos bajo su cabello rebelde (aunque un poco más aplacado después de ser cortado), pero Voltaire era capaz de ver cuan tensa estaba su quijada y su boca estaba cerrada firmemente, sus labios no parecían otra cosa que una línea.

Voltaire procedió a arrastrar a Kai por las escaleras del sótano; su agarre en el brazo de su nieto se reforzó. Voltaire había tenido un día para planear lo que iba a decirle a Kai, y también cómo lo castigaría por desobedecer sus deseos. Llegaron al fondo de las escaleras, los muros de piedra los rodeaban y ocho puertas de metal delante de ellos, cuatro a la izquierda, cuatro a la derecha.

Kai levantó la cabeza y echó una mirada a cada puerta. Cualquiera esperaría, que detrás de cada una de esas puertas yacería un terrible secreto; pero no era verdad. Las tres puertas más cercanas (las primeras dos de la derecha y la primera de la izquierda) eran bastante pequeñas, y no tenían nada además de equipo de limpieza dentro. La segunda y la derecha eran cuartos para almacenar, donde mucho del viejo mobiliario era mantenido. La tercera a la derecha era el "Cuarto de los Cuchillos", dentro de este cuarto estaban los múltiples cuchillos, caros y coleccionables, con los que Voltaire parecía estar extrañamente fascinado. La cuarta y última habitación de la derecha era un viejo cuarto de música, aunque, Kai lo recordaba más porque era la habitación donde Voltaire usualmente lo golpeaba.

¿Y la cuarta puerta a la izquierda...?

Era la habitación donde Voltaire parecía estar yendo...

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron frenéticamente, y por primera vez desde que su Abuelo lo había sujetado, comenzó a mostrar pelea.

La mano derecha de Kai se apresuró y tomó la muñeca de Voltaire, tratando de liberarse un poco del agarre sobre su brazo izquierdo. Voltaire siguió caminando, arrastrando al chico detrás de él, cuyos intentos de escapar se volvieron más desesperados.

Con la respiración incrementándose rápidamente, Kai hundió sus talones en el piso de concreto y comenzó a mover su cuerpo. No le importaba que Voltaire quisiera gritarle, golpearle y dejarlo en el sótano toda la noche... pero _no podía_ soportar estar _ahí_ otra vez. Tendría un ataque de pánico antes de que su Abuelo consiguiera forzarlo a entrar en _esa_ habitación.

Cuarta habitación a la izquierda...

También conocida como 'El **Tanque.**'

"¡Abuelo!" Kai chilló, su cara retorciéndose de miedo mientras su pánico se volvía vocal. Voltaire finalmente se detuvo a dos pasos de la última puerta a la izquierda, y Kai aprovechó esta oportunidad para alcanzar el muro y sujetarse de una de las enormes piedras de la pared.

Voltaire se giró y miró con furia a su Nieto. Había planeado el castigo de Kai; sería rápido y simple, aún así sería una lección que Kai no olvidaría. Después de todo, Voltaire sabía del intenso miedo de Kai hacia el 'Tanque'.

Pero, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por controlar su ira, Voltaire se enfrentó con una vena palpitando en su frente, la cual no pudo ignorar, y lo forzó a perder un poco de control.

Con una velocidad que parecería imposible para alguien de su edad, Volraire levantó su brazo izquierdo hacia su derecha, antes de irse sobre la cara de Kai más rápido que un parpadeo. Fue con tal agresividad, que si Voltaire no estuviera sujetando a Kai firmemente en su lugar, el chico se hubiera ido hacia atrás por la puerta del impacto.

Kai sólo pudo exclamar un poco cuando el dorso de la mano de su Abuelo rozó su mejilla. Se sintió como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que había recibido esa clase de trato, y, se atrevió a decirlo, eso _dolió._ No tuvo mucho tiempo para dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran con ese sentimiento, ya que, Voltaire había tomado su otro brazo y lo sacudía con fuerza.

"Ni siquiera te _atrevas_ a esperar alguna piedad de mi parte, Kai," Voltaire gruñó, apretando los brazos de Kai con suficiente presión para dejar un moretón. "Constantemente te empeñas en disgustarme. Éste parece ser el único modo en que aprendes..."

"¡Pero no _hice_ nada!" Kai exclamó, esperando por una vez, que su Abuelo le creyera por encima de la palabra de alguien mas. Desafortunadamente, no iba a ser así... Voltaire ignoró los gritos de protesta de Kai, y tiró violentamente del brazo del muchacho, el agarre de Kai en el muro se debilitó pero no lo soltó. "¡Abuelo! ¡Por favor, créeme!"

En un rápido movimiento, Voltaire giró su cuerpo, con el puño cerrado, y estrelló su puño en el lado derecho de la cara de Kai. Soltó el brazo de Kai y permitió que el chico chocara con el muro antes de caer de rodillas.

Kai, completamente desprevenido ante este repentino ataque, no hizo ningún movimiento defensivo. Voltaire se movió tan rápido que ni había habido tiempo suficiente para que Kai se estremeciera. Fue sólo hasta que azotó contra el muro y cayó al piso que fue capaz de comprender lo que había pasado. Separando una mano del polvoso piso de piedra, Kai la llevó hasta su cara, presionando gentilmente con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla ahora palpitante.

Retiró sus dedos cuando un dolor profundo e intenso se disparó del lado derecho de su cara por debajo del ojo. Al mismo tiempo, una apagada y doliente sensación se expandía en su pecho mientras Kai sentía una picante sensación detrás de sus ojos.

Voltaire era un hombre que ponía su orgullo en todo lo que hacía. Si iba a ser un hombre de negocios; iba a ser uno exitoso. Si iba a asistir a una junta; se aseguraría de dejar una gran impresión. Si se iba a envolver con grupos subterráneos (y casi seguro ilegales); se aseguraría de ser temido y respetado.

Y si iba a golpear a su propio Nieto; usualmente lo haría tan limpiamente para evitar dejar marcas visibles.

El hecho de que Voltaire lo hubiera golpeado tan fuerte en la cara era prueba para Kai que su Abuelo estaba total y completamente furioso. Usualmente Voltaire se contenía de golpearlo en la cara pues raramente dejaba un moretón... si Voltaire no estaba preocupado por dejar huellas ahí; entonces eso significaba que Kai tenía en puertas un difícil momento.

Kai sintió un picor en sus ojos, como si fuera a llorar. No por el dolor en su mejilla, sino por el pensamiento de lo que su Abuelo iba a hacer.

_¿Por qué nunca me cree?_

"¿Creerte?" Voltaire bufó, tomando un tanto del cabello de Kai, moviendo la cabeza del chico al frente, "¿por qué debería? Eres un chiquillo mentiroso. ¡No has hecho nada para ganarte mi confianza!"

Kai dejó escapar una exclamación estrangulada cuando Voltaire comenzó a tirar de él por su cabello hacia la cuarta puerta. Quería resistirse, pero ser tirado por el cabello es un poco más diferente que serlo por el brazo. Ante el dolor en la cabeza, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, levantó una mano y trató de separar los dedos de su Abuelo de su cabello enmarañado.

"¡Abuelo...!" Kai exclamó, "¡Lo juro! J-juro que no hic-"

"¡¿Lord Voltaire?"

Voltaire se detuvo abruptamente, girándose hacia Anthony de pie en la parte más alta de las escaleras. Su gesto ya de por sí furioso se tornó en algo mucho más predatorio.

"¡Creo haberte dicho que siguieras con tus deberes!" Voltaire le espetó.

La cara de Anthony hizo un gesto rápido mientras se contenía de morder su labio inferior. Su gesto se volvió amargo mientras sus ojos pasaban de Voltaire a la figura agachada de Kai en el piso, una expresión de dolor se notaba en sus facciones.

"Señor, aún tiene trabajo... por hacer," Anthony dijo finalmente, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba a Voltaire, cuya cara gritaba molestia.

"Continuaré con el papeleo mañana," Voltaire espetó, "nada de esto es de tu incumbencia, ¡así que _lárgate_!" le dio un fuerte tirón al cabello de Kai con esa última palabra, provocando una repentina inhalación de parte del chico.

Anthony no se fue, en vez de eso descendió unos pasos hasta que llegó a medio camino, la preocupación se notaba en su cara.

"¡Pero, Señor! Seguramente su trabajo tiene más importancia que- ¡¿¡¿que _esto_?" Anthony tartamudeó, rezando que Voltaire cayera en su actuación y regresara a su estudio, con la esperanza de darle más tiempo a Kai.

Desafortunadamente, Voltaire siempre había tenido un ojo suspicaz e inteligente. Aquellos perspicaces ojos grises se dilataron hacia el hombre más joven de pie en las escaleras.

"¿Desde cuánto te has preocupado por el bienestar de esta pequeña peste?" Voltaire sonrió con malicia, sacudiendo la mano con la que sujetaba el cabello de Kai, "Veo a través de tus truquitos, Anthony. ¡_No_ olvides tu lugar! El modo en que disciplino a mi Nieto es mi decisión. ¡No tienes voz en esa cuestión!"

Entonces Voltaire se inclinó al frente y tomó a Kai por a parte trasera de su bufanda, forzándolo a ponerse de pie, sin importarle el hecho que estaba ahorcando al muchacho. Su otra mano tomó la muñeca de Kai y tiró de él hasta que estaban enfrente de la cuarta puerta.

"¡Voltaire!"

Voltaire se estremeció, ardiendo de furia cuando Anthony se dirigió a él como si fueran iguales.

"Por favor," Anthony suplicó, "No puedo evitar que lo castigue... pero le urjo a que recupere un poco de sentido..."

Voltaire inhaló profundamente, con los dientes apretados.

"La última vez estuvo muy cerca... lo estoy diciendo por su propio bien," Anthony continuó, su propia respiración se incrementaba rápidamente, "no puede arriesgarse poniéndolo ahí otra vez, no cuando está en este estado..."

Sólo le quedaba esperar en ese momento. Voltaire había puesto su confianza en el sirviente por casi siete años ya, y Anthony sabía que Voltaire valoraba su opinión... pero cuando venía a algo referente a Kai; era una cuestión completamente distinta. Voltaire parecía perder todo control con situaciones relacionadas a su Nieto, por razones que ni Anthony sabía.

Era verdad, nada de lo que Anthony pudiera decir aplacaría la relación entre Abuelo y Nieto, pero esperaba que sus palabras pudieran detener a Voltaire de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría profundamente...

La última vez _había_ estado muy cerca... si Anthony no hubiera estado ahí... bueno... Kai no estaría en ese momento.

Ningún otro pensamiento pudo pasar por la mente de Anthony mientras Voltaire hacia girar a Kai, soltando la bufanda y muñeca, haciendo que el chico chocara contra la puerta de metal opuesta, Anthony retrocedió un paso, con una reacción de sorpresa esparciéndose en su cara mientras la cabeza de Kai chocaba contra el metal. Aunque estaba a unos veinte pasos del par, Anthony fue capaz de ver la sangre brotar de la cabeza de Kai en el piso, aunque su vista fue bloqueada por Voltaire cuando se acercó al muchacho y abrió la puerta de la derecha.

"Has mostrado tu punto," Voltaire siseó, mientras abría la puerta, dándole a Kai una rápida patada pero sin mucha fuerza -su modo de decirle que entrara a la habitación.

Mareado y desorientado, Kai se arrastró adentro, colapsándose sólo algunos pasos adelante, pero con un alivio consolador expandiéndose en su cuerpo. Sabía que aún le esperaba una golpiza, pero estaba más que agradecido que no iba a entrar en el 'Tanque'.

Voltaire miró la espalda del cuerpo de Kai en el piso, antes de dirigir su mirada a Anthony.

"No me molestes."

Con eso, entró al viejo cuarto de música, azotando la puerta violentamente detrás de él.

Anthony dejó escapar un largo suspiro, sintiéndose mentalmente exhausto por todo el asunto. Se dejó caer hacia atrás sentándose en los escalones de piedra, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y él hizo una mueca cuando escuchó un _¡zaz!_ Desde el cuarto final seguido por una exclamación. Cerró los ojos mientras una sola lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Su lealtad hacia Voltaire no podía ser cuestionada, pero nadie merecía lo que Kai recibía...

Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió fuera del sótano, tratando de ignorar los sonidos de carne golpeando carne emitidos desde la puerta final de la derecha.

_Esto no estaba en la maldita descripción de mi trabajo... _

_

* * *

_

Gracias y saludos!

Nos leemos!


	23. Chapter 23

"_Tengo un mandamiento. _

_Së consciente de tu propia mortalidad._

_Porque mientras vives y realizas cosas, el apagador va descendiendo."_

_**Shawn Crahan**_

_**

* * *

**_**Capítulo 23 – Interludio**

POV Normal

_Las noches en Tokio eran frías en esa época del año. Sólo un verdadero tonto saldría sin vestir un abrigo largo y guantes. Pero para algunas desafortunadas personas, no podían solventar ninguna de esas cosas._

_Uno de esos desafortunados era un hombre joven que dejaba de ser adolescente. Estaba recargado junto a un muro de piedra con la cabeza inclinada, una mata de cabello café oscuro caía a la mitad de su cara. Levantó su mano derecha, sujetando un cigarro entre su índice y dedo medio. Le dio una inhalación profunda antes de sacudirlo con la punta de su pulgar, las cenizas cayeron del otro extremo, terminando de quemarse antes de llegar siquiera cerca del piso._

_Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que su cara quedara revelada después que los mechones cafés cayeron a los lados de su cabeza, y abrió la boca, exhalando lentamente. El humo escapó de su boca, y otro poco de su nariz, los ojos cafés del muchacho observaron como flotaba hacia arriba, casi bailando con la ligera brisa a través de la calle._

_Enfrente del muchacho, alineados a lo largo de la calle había muchos carros de apariencia costosa y elegante. Los dueños de aquellos carros estaban asistiendo en ese momento a una fiesta de negocios de clase alta. Pasaba de la media noche, y algunos de aquellos invitados se habían ido. Desafortunadamente para el chico, aquella gente había conseguido estacionarse dentro del edificio y estaban ya en sus carros antes de que salieran a la calle._

_El chico suspiró irritadamente. Había estado ahí como una hora y nadie había salido a pie, quitándole toda oportunidad de pedir dinero. Apretó los dientes cuando escuchó los sonidos de risas desde dentro del edificio; hombres y mujeres acaudalados disfrutaban lo mejor de la vida, sin dar gracias por las pequeñas cosas como ropa caliente y un techo sobre sus cabezas. Era una noche muy fría y nadie con sentido común saldría; pero para este joven, era una buena oportunidad de obtener algunas monedas. La gente que él podía ver esa noche tenía el dinero que él jamás ni soñando podría tener y usualmente estaban dispuestos a derrocharlo. _

_Eso era la cumbre. _

_La parte baja era ese aspecto por el que la clase alta era bien conocida por ser avaros. Decían que su dinero era suyo, y si uno quería tener una vida de calidad, uno debía ganársela. Lo cual, en algunos aspectos, no era autocrítico, ya que muchos de ellos heredaron el dinero y los negocios que poseían, y pagaban a hordas de esclavos para hacer el trabajo duro por ellos._

_Aún así, si tenían cambio con ellos, quizá estarían dispuestos a compartirlo con el pobre mendigo. Esa era la única razón por la que el muchacho estaba ahí en medio del clima helado; esperando obtener algo de dinero para comer comida de verdad el siguiente par de días._

_Escuchando voces cerca de la puerta, el chico miró a su derecha, vio dos figuras salir desde dentro del edificio cerca de veinte metros lejos de él. Y lo mejor fue que comenzaron a caminar en su dirección._

_Apagando su cigarro en el piso junto a sus pies y aplastándolo, el hombre se separó del muro cuando la pareja se acercó. Bajo el brillo de las luces de la calle, fue capaz de ver que el par eran un hombre y una mujer, obviamente 'juntos'; viendo que la mujer enlazaba sus brazos con los del hombre. En la otra mano de la mujer, sujetaba una bolsa de apariencia costosa cerca de su estomago. La única ropa que él pudo ver de ella fue un par de zapatos de tacón alto, y un largo y grueso abrigo de piel que la cubría lo que probablemente era un vestido costoso vestido. El hombre vestía un traje completo, que era negro o azul marino. El chico no era capaz de distinguir el color en ese lugar tan mal iluminado. Pero de cualquier modo, juzgando por las apariencias, obviamente andaban muy bien de dinero, y eso era lo que importaba._

_La pareja se acercó hablando y riendo, aparentemente ignorantes al joven hombre que estaba a sólo unos pies lejos de ellos. Pero, cuando él se detuvo a la mitad de la banqueta, el par brincó hacia atrás por la sorpresa y dejaron de hablar inmediatamente, sus ojos observaron al muchacho frente a ellos, notando con obviedad sus jeans rasgados, su cabello revuelto y sus tenis maltratados. El chico estaba muy acostumbrado a esta reacción ante su apariencia y no permitió que lo disuadiera. _

"_Hey," dijo con voz ronca, "¿tienen algunas monedas?" _

_La mujer dio un paso atrás, y miró al hombre insegura. El hombre pasó una mano alrededor de su cintura, y comenzó a guiarla rodeando al muchacho, torciendo la nariz cuando pasó a su lado._

"_No," respondió en un inglés muy confuso, "no tenemos."_

_El chico giró la mirada, y se dio la vuelta, pasando su mano paralizada por el frío a través de su cabello. Vio al hombre sacar un pequeño dispositivo de su bolsa, y presionando un botón. Unas luces naranjas de un carro se encendieron delante de ellos un par de veces y se quitaron los seguros de las puertas. _

"_¡Oh, vamos!" él exclamó, levantando la voz, "¡por supuesto que tienes!"_

"_No, lo siento" el hombre dijo nerviosamente, abriendo la puerta del asiento del conductor mientras la mujer se apresuraba a su lado izquierdo y abordaba en el asiento del pasajero. _

_El muchacho, molesto por su ignorancia, metió su puño en su gorro._

"_¡ANDA" gritó por encima del sonido del motor siendo arrancado, "no sean un par de-"_

_Su frase fue detenida cuando las luces delanteras brillaron en sus ojos. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, levantando las manos para bloquear las luces. Apenas y pudo ver el carro alejándose del pavimento, obviamente a la pareja le urgía alejarse de ese muchacho de aspecto tan desaliñado. _

_Mientras el carro se alejaba, el muchacho agitó las manos en el aire y maldijo. Cerrando los puños, se giró para quedar de frente a la entrada del edificio. Se relajó enormemente, después de todo, cuando vio que más invitados salían por las puertas, algunos se detenían a desearse buenas noches y una plática final, mientras que otros se iban rápidamente a pie, yendo en su dirección._

_El primero en acercarse al chico era un hombre mayor que se abotonaba su blazer mientras caminaba._

"_¡Hey, HEY!," el muchacho gritó, agitando las manos para detener al hombre, "por favor, ¿tienes algunas monedas de sobra?"_

_El hombre inclinó la cabeza ante la confusión, antes de que algunas palabras rápidamente dichas salieran de su boca con un grave acento francés. El chico gruñó y se frotó la frente._

"_¡Aahh, demonios!" cerró los ojos, hurgando en su memoria, antes de reabrirlos, "Bonjour..." exhaló profundamente, "Avez-vous -er..." apretó los dientes con fuerza, "Oh, olvídalo" espetó, quitándose del camino y pegándose contra el muro, deseando haber puesto más atención a sus clases de francés en la escuela._

_El caballero francés observó al chico repetidamente, pero poco a poco, inclinó su cabeza hacia el muro antes de dirigirse hacia su auto estacionado más allá. _

_'Vamos,' se encontró tratando de ser optimista, 'aún hay montones de personas ahí, ¡muchas oportunidades!' _

_Abrió los ojos y dando una profunda respiración, sus ojos fueron de regreso a la calle, sus siguientes objetivos, dos hombres, caminando hacia él. A diferencia del otro que había detenido bastante lejos, aquellos hombres lo estaban observando cuidadosamente de cerca, probablemente esperaban que los atracara o algo por el estilo. _

_El chico se empujó lejos del muro otra vez. _

"_Disculpen," dijo tan cortésmente como pudo, "¿Tienen algunas monedas que puedan darme?" _

_Uno de los hombres miró confundido hacia su compañero, sin haber entendido la frase en inglés. Pero, el otro y más alto de los dos levantó una ceja y rió burlonamente._

"_Si, tenemos monedas. Muchas de hecho," sonrió desdeñosamente, mirando de arriba a abajo al chico mostrando superioridad, "pero me temo que no te vamos a dar nada."_

_El más alto le hizo una seña al otro para que lo siguiera mientras pasaban al lado del muchacho, sólo que fueron detenidos de nuevo._

"_Esperen," el muchacho dijo brincando delante de ellos, mientras su respiración se incrementaba, "por favor, ¿pueden ayudar a un chico a salir adelante?"_

_El hombre rió otra vez, "¿Por qué no te ayudas a tí mismo y te consigues un empleo?" espetó, mirándolo con fuerza. Se inclinó hacia adelante y olió denotando disgusto, "Y un baño mientras lo haces. ¡eres repugnante!" _

_El chico reaccionó alejándose de su camino, los dos hombres pasaron sin mirar hacia atrás. El chico no pudo controlar su temperamento en aumento. _

"_¡Pues JÓDANSE!" gritó detrás de ellos, otra pareja que subía a sus autos del otro lado del camino lo miró, "¡SI! Piensan que son la gran cosa, ¿no? ¡con su dinero, su ropa y esos carros! ¡piensan que están por encima de todos! ¡pues váyanse al carajo!"_

_Pateó el muro con violencia y escupió al piso. La pareja del otro lado del camino movió la cabeza con desprecio, y, aunque no fueron escuchados por nadie, musitaron, "Desagradecido"._

_El chico miró furioso hacia el muro, su rostro plagado por la ira. Su respiración era agitada y alterada. La mayor parte de los que estaban en la calle habían escuchado el alboroto, y algunas personas caminando en su dirección apresuraron el paso, moviendo las cabezas. El chico los ignoró, molesto por haber perdido el control frente a todas esas personas. Algunas quizá hubieran sido lo suficiente amables como para darle algo, pero después de ver el arranque tan violento que acababa de tener, era casi imposible que alguno de ellos le diera algunas monedas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras descansaba la frente contra el muro. _

"_Vaya que si fue un show interesante..."_

_Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de golpe ante el sonido de una nueva voz. Giró la cabeza para ver a la persona que había hablado. Era un hombre, parecía tener alrededor de cincuenta, con largo cabello grisáceo, cayendo a los lados de sus hombros y combinando con los ojos grises que habían quedado fijos en los del muchacho. Había una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del hombre._

"_A ver dime__… ¿por qué no consigues un trabajo?" el hombre preguntó, dando un paso adelante. Viéndolo sospechosamente el muchacho dio un paso hacia atrás._

"_No quiero sonar grosero," el chico dijo lentamente, "pero a menos que vayas a darme algo de dinero, sólo hazlo; no necesito tus insultos."_

_El hombre sonrió ante la respuesta del muchacho._

"_Oh, pero si tengo algo mucho más útil que dinero," el hombre replicó, metiendo una mano entre su blazer de fina hechura y sacando una pequeña tarjeta blanca. Se la ofreció al chico, quien, después de unos momentos de duda, la tomó y la acercó a su cara, dando gracias que estaba en inglés._

_**Empresas Hiwatari**_

_Voltaire Hiwatari_

_Dueño_

_Tokyo-to_

_Chiyoda-ku_

_5-43_

_Oficina Principal_

_Había también un número de teléfono y otro de fax bajo la dirección, pero el chico ni se molestó en prestarles atención ya que nunca había tenido dinero de sobra para hacer una llamada o enviar un fax. El joven miró cuestionante de la tarjeta al hombre delante de él, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, alguien más habló._

"_¿Lord Voltaire?" otro hombre apareció detrás del más grande. _

_El hombre, Voltaire, movió la mano, "Estaré en el carro en un minuto."_

_El nuevo hombre asintió y pasó al lado de Voltaire y el chico, quien aún sujetaba la tarjeta de negocios en frente de su cara, y se dirigió hacia un carro._

"_¿Qué con esto?" finalmente preguntó el muchacho, completamente confundido por todo el asunto._

_Voltaire sonrió, "Ve a esa dirección mañana, bueno..." miró su reloj, "_hoy_ un poco más tarde. Te tengo una propuesta."_

_No hubo más palabras intercambiadas entre los dos mientras Voltaire pasaba delante del muchacho, quien no hizo ningún intento por detenerlo o cuestionarlo. Los minutos pasaron y él siguió ahí, con la tarjeta sujeta fuertemente en su mano y una expresión confundida en su cara. No tenía ni idea por qué ese hombre evidentemente acaudalado, Voltaire, quería con él. Pero definitivamente, estaba curioso. _

…

_Tarde ese día, cuando el sol ya colgaba en el cielo, el mismo muchacho estaba en el distrito Marunouchi, la 'Oficina Principal de Hiwatari' estaba directamente enfrente de él. Sus ojos fueron de arriba a abajo del edificio con escepticismo. ¿Por qué demonios alguien quien, no sólo trabajaba en, sino que _poseía _esos negocios querría algo con _él_?_

_Hombres y mujeres de negocios se apresuraban al pasar a su lado, algunos llevaban portafolios o hablaban por teléfono; se quedó ahí como un ente perdido. Aún más sorprendentemente, la mayoría de la gente parecía muy ocupada en sus propios asuntos que apenas y lo notaban. Tirando el cigarro que previamente había estado fumando, movió la cabeza, metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y caminó hacia las puertas frontales del edificio._

_Entró al lobby, exhalando contento cuando la calefacción lo rodeó, feliz de no tener que estar en el clima helado. Miró alrededor, sorprendido otra vez por la falta de atención que estaba recibiendo. La fila a la recepción era bastante larga. El chico dio un bufido de descrédito. Como si fuera a esperar sólo para que la recepcionista le hiciera una mueca de desagrado y llamara a seguridad. Con cautela, miró el mapa en el muro y comenzó a buscar por la oficina 43, la principal. Después de hallar el piso 28 (el último piso) y mirar alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo estaba viendo, se acercó a los elevadores y presionó el botón de 'Arriba'._

_Con una sorprendente corriente de buena suerte, consiguió echar a andar el elevador por su cuenta. El chico sonrió, notando que debía decirle a Hiwatari que su seguridad debía ser incrementada. Mientras las puertas se cerraban, su sonrisa se tornó en un gesto cuando se dio cuenta que el nivel más elevado al que el elevador llegaba era el piso 15. Había unas instrucciones arriba diciendo que si uno quería a pisos superiores, tenía que cambiar de ascensor en el piso 15._

_Girando los ojos, apretó el botón marcado con el 15, antes de recargar la espalda en el muro metálico. Cuando alcanzó el noveno piso, las puertas se abrieron y un hombre con un celular entró al ascensor. Sus ojos apenas y miraron al chico, antes de apretar el botón del piso 12. El hombre de pronto le dio una doble mirada al chico, deteniéndose en la mitad de su sentencia mientras sus ojos examinaban al chico, no muy seguro de creer lo que estaba viendo. _

_El chico volteó a otro lado mientras sentía los ojos del hombre rondando su persona. El hombre torció la nariz y tosió, antes de continuar su plática en japonés por el teléfono. El chico comenzó a mordisquear la orilla de sus uñas ante el recordatorio del ascensor, escupiendo las células muertas de su piel cuando el hombre bajó en el piso 12._

_Cuando alcanzó el piso 15, asomó la cabeza fuera de las puertas abiertas, revisando que no había nadie antes de salir. Al final del corredor había otros cuatro ascensores, todos tenían sólo el botón de 'Arriba'. Apretó el botón, y esperó, mirando por detrás de su hombro cada dos minutos, esperando que alguien viniera y lo echara fuera del edificio. _

_Las puertas del ascensor tintinearon y se abrieron, el chico entró otra vez, presionando el botón marcado con el 28. Afortunadamente, el ascenso fue esta vez sin ninguna interrupción y llegó al piso 287 en un par de minutos._

_Cuando las puertas se abrieron, salió hacia un cuarto rectangular y casi vacío. En el lado opuesto había una puerta de madera. Enfrente de la puerta, a la izquierda había un enorme escritorio, donde una mujer estaba sentada en una silla, su espada hacia el chico, mientras hablaba en fluido japonés por teléfono mientras repasaba un archivo._

_El chico miró a la mujer, quien no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí, a pesar del hecho que las puertas del elevador habían _sonado_! Cuando se abrieron. Sin darle importancia, avanzó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero, justo había cruzado la mitad de la habitación cuando la mujer en la silla, obviamente una secretaria, puso el teléfono y giró su silla, brincando cuando vio al chico._

_Su reacción fue de un modo similar a la del hombre en el ascensor. Su nariz se torció mientras notaba la apariencia del muchacho. El chico giró los ojos y continuó adelante, sólo que la secretaria brincó de su asiento y se apresuró a las puertas, bloqueándole el camino. Dijo en japonés algo que el chico no entendió._

"_¿Qué?" él preguntó._

_La secretaria suspiro como una forma de decir _'malditos extranjeros', _antes de hablar en inglés, "¿Qué hace aquí? ¿se perdió?"_

"_¿Ah? Oh, ¡ah! Ese sujeto Hiwatari me dijo que viniera."_

_La secretaria arqueó una ceja escépticamente, era obvio que no creía ni una palabra de lo que él había dicho. Veía a los visitantes ir y venir todo el día, y nunca había habido uno de clase baja- y, notó que el chico estaba _por debajo_ de la clase baja. Se veía como si no hubiera tenido un baño de verdad en meses._

_Sonrió suavemente, "Creo que lo mejor sería que se fuera, joven..." extendió una mano hacia la puerta._

_El chico levantó una ceja ante ella, mirando de nuevo a la puerta y después a su cara. Esa sonrisa era tan falsa como sus pechos... y su nariz. _

"_Mira," siseó, sacando la tarjeta que Voltaire le había dado por la madrugada, y poniéndola bajo su nariz operada, "él me dio esto y me dijo que viniera hoy."_

_La secretaria tomó la tarjeta, pero no se veía convencida, sonrió burlonamente hacia él, "Entonces Señor, ¿tiene una cita?"_

_El chico gruñó irritado, "¡No! Pero él me _dijo_ que-"_

"_Lo siento Señor," ella interrumpió, con una detestable voz dulzona, "pero sin cita, no puede entrar."_

_El chico rió con fuerza, "Gracias, pero no tengo interés en dormir contigo."_

_La boca de la mujer quedó bien abierta ante el horror y el disgusto, un sonido exagerado salió de su garganta. Se acercó al escritorio y tomó el teléfono con fuerza, "¡Estoy llamando a seguridad!"_

_Pero, antes de que hubiera apretado siquiera un número, el chico le arrebató el teléfono de la mano._

"_¡Escúchame bien mujerzuela!" espetó, incrementando el tono en su voz, "He traído mi trasero desde muy lejos, he cruzado la mitad de Tokio para venir aquí porque Hiwatari dijo que tenía una propuesta para mi. Así que voy a verlo para lo que sea que quiera, incluso si termino golpeándolo después de eso, ¿¡¿¡lo entiendes!"_

_La secretaria había retrocedido hasta llegar a la esquina de la habitación, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos denotando terror. Balbuceó unas palabras tratando de hablar, pero no importó, pues fue interrumpida por el sonido de un aplauso. Girando la mirada hacia las puertas dobles, que ahora estaban abiertas, el chico estaba sorprendido de ver a Voltaire de pie en el marco de la puerta, aplaudiendo su pequeño arranque. _

"_L-Lord Voltaire," la secretaria tartamudeó, alejándose de la esquina, "estoy terriblemente apenada, traté de decirle que se fuera, pero-"_

"_No te agotes," Voltaire la alejó con un movimiento de mano, sus ojos no dejaron al chico por un solo segundo, "no estaba mintiendo. Lo invité a venir."_

_Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico y sonrió con el mismo falso candor con el que ella lo había hecho antes. "¿Ves?" se jactó condescendientemente. _

_Voltaire permitió que una pequeña sonrisa llegara a sus labios ante las acciones del chico, antes de hacerse a un lado dándole permiso de entrar. El chico ingresó a la habitación, sus ojos se quedaron bastante abiertos al ver el mobiliario. Para ser sólo una oficina, estaba extremadamente bien hecha. Había un enorme escritorio de madera quedando exactamente al frente de la entrada y detrás había una ventana, con una sorprendente vista de Tokio. Había tres sofás, todos de piel café colocados a lo largo del lugar, también estantes y repisas alineados con archivos. En el escritorio, había una laptop que estaba abierta en ese momento y muchas cartas y papeles que estaban apilados. En frente del escritorio dos sillas de apariencia costosa y cómoda, con una sola detrás del escritorio. _

"_Toma asiento," Voltaire dijo, señalando uno de los dos asientos enfrente del escritorio y él se dirigió detrás del escritorio y se sentó en su propio sillón de piel enfrentando al chico._

"_Bueno, no soy un hombre que haga plática, así que iré directo al punto," Voltaire dijo tan pronto como ambos quedaron sentados, "me gustaría ofrecerte un trabajo."_

_El chico se ahogó con su propia saliva y tosió. Levantó la mano aprisa para contener el escupitajo amenazando con caer sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Golpeándose en el pecho, miró débilmente hacia Voltaire._

"_¿_Qué_ es lo que dijiste?"_

_Voltaire sonrió, "Creo que me escuchaste perfectamente, me gustaría ofrecerte un trabajo. ¿Lo aceptarás?"_

_El chico hizo un gesto hacia Voltaire, tratando de forzar la sonrisa en su cara. Puso sus manos en el escritorio y se inclinó al frente._

"_¿Te das cuenta que dormí en un contenedor anoche?" dijo en voz baja._

_Voltaire se recargó en su sillón, juntando las manos sobre su pierna, "¿Y eso viene por?"_

_La sonrisa del chico creció, "¿Y eso no te molesta para nada?"_

"_No. Pero si eliges aceptar mi oferta, eso tendrá que cambiar."_

_El chico regresó a su silla, completamente falto de palabras. Trató dos veces de decir algo pero tenía problemas en captar del todo lo que Voltaire estaba diciendo. _Tenía_ que ser alguna clase de broma. Finalmente, después de pasar una mano sobre su cabello sucio, consiguió formar una sentencia._

"_De pura casualidad, ¿has estado últimamente en algún accidente donde hayas recibido alguna herida en la cabeza?"_

_Voltaire arqueó una ceja, sus labios se curvaron antes de replicar brevemente, "No, ¿aceptarás?"_

"_¡Deja de preguntarme eso!" el chico exclamó, "¡ni siquiera sabes mi nombre!"_

"_Eso es cierto," Voltaire replicó, recogiendo algunos de los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio, "¿cómo te llamas?"_

_El chico se echó para atrás con descrédito, riéndose de sí mismo._

"_Bueno, pues es Anthony," dijo, presionando sus dedos contra su frente, "Anthony Mayhall."_

"_Bueno, Anthony" Voltaire continuó, "como dije, quiero ofrecerte un empleo."_

_Anthony se mofó, levantando una pierna para pegarla contra su pecho, su pie descansaba en la orilla y apoyaba un codo en la rodilla flexionada. _

"_Si, ya capté esa parte," dijo, "pero verás, aquí está mi problema. No entiendo por qué me estás ofreciendo este empleo. Obviamente eres alguien bastante conocido en las altas esferas, ¿así que por qué rayos elegirías a un chico cualquiera de la calle y le ofrecerías un trabajo? Además, no sabes nada de mi. Apenas y tengo alguna clase de instrucción. No puedo hablar, leer o escribir japonés. Mis habilidades sociales no son las mejores, y la última vez que usé una computadora fue para ver pornografía... debo estar perdiendo un detalle, así que por favor, acláramelo."_

"_Entiendo tu confusión," Voltaire replicó, "Primeramente, el trabajo que te estoy ofreciendo no está relacionado directamente con mis negocios. De hecho, el puesto es para que te vuelvas parte del personal de servicio de mi casa. Así que ninguna instrucción es necesaria, todo lo relacionado al trabajo se te puede enseñar simplemente. También estando en mi casa, iré conociéndote con el tiempo. Una de las cosas que te pido es que aprendas japonés con fluidez."_

_Anthony arqueó una ceja, y puso su mejilla sobre su rodilla. _

"_¿Quieres que sea un sirviente?" preguntó, "¿no contratas normalmente esos elegantes sujetos de mediana edad para esos trabajos? Porque créeme, no tengo nada de eso."_

"_Eso se puede remediar," dijo Voltaire, "todo lo que te pido es que tengas una buena presentación, veas por mi hogar, y, más importante, pido tu lealtad en los años por venir."_

_Anthony levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se dilataron con sospecha._

"_¿Mi lealtad...?" repitió lentamente, "...no me vas a pedir que mate a nadie..."_

_Voltaire dejó escapar una breve risa, "No te pediré nada como eso, no te preocupes."_

_Anthony asintió lentamente, dejando que su pierna cayera al piso, repasando en su cerebro toda la información._

"_De acuerdo..." dijo finalmente, "aceptaré... pero," sonrió mirando a Voltaire, "¿cómo sabes que no voy a robar algo de tu casa?"_

"_Con el salario que te pagaré, no habrá necesidad de que tomes algo," Voltaire respondió, cruzando sus brazos, "con eso resuelto, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte."_

_Anthony levantó una ceja otra vez, preguntándose cuando entendería todo._

"_Tus padres..." Voltaire comenzó, sus ojos revisaron al muchacho delante de él, "¿al menos uno de ellos tiene herencia japonesa?" sus ojos se detuvieron con notoriedad el cabello y los ojos oscuros de Anthony._

"_Mi padre era japonés," Anthony dijo, "mi madre era británica y crecí con ella en el norte de Inglaterra."_

"_Si, lo asumí por tu acento," dijo Voltaire, "supongo que viniste a Japón buscando a tu padre."_

"_Si. Mi mamá murió cuando tenía trece y la única cosa que sabía sobre mi padre era su nombre y que vivía en Tokio," Anthony explicó, mirando por encima del hombre de Voltaire directo a la ciudad, "comencé a ahorrar dinero cuando tenía catorce, no iba a la escuela para trabajar en un sitio de construcción. Seguramente sabían que era menor de edad, pero no pareció importarles. Dejé la escuela sólo con una GCSE (N/T: No tengo idea de que pueda ser eso, pero imagino que nota de expulsión) gracias mis constantes ausencias, y un año después cuando tenía diecisiete, me compré boleto a Tokio y he estado aquí ya por dos años. No he encontrado ni rastro de mi padre, y mi dinero se acabó hace algunos meses. Nadie quiere darme empleo, así que eso responde tu pregunta."_

_Anthony sonrió mientras Voltaire lo veía confundido._

"_Me preguntaste esta mañana cuando nos conocimos porqué no conseguía un trabajo... esa es la respuesta. Nadie emplearía a un chico de la calle y extranjero que ni siquiera puede hablar japonés."_

_Voltaire asintió._

"_Bueno, eso habrá de cambiar ahora, ¿no?" dijo, "podrías vivir en mi casa hasta que halles un lugar donde quedarte, aunque si te ganas mi confianza y respeto, permitiré que te quedes en las habitaciones del personal de vez en cuando._

_Aunque, hay una regla que aplico a todos los que empleo: No hablarás de nada de lo que pasa en mi casa a nadie. Lo que pasa en ese lugar; se _queda_ en ese lugar."_

…

Anthony estaba sentado en la sala, sus dedos entrelazados y su barbilla descansaba en sus manos. Había estado sentado ahí más de una hora, se había dado por vencido al encargarse de sus deberes. Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que Voltaire había llevado a Kai al sótano, y no había escuchado ni una sola cosa. Pero claro, el viejo cuarto de música era a prueba de sonido.

Sus ojos apenas y habían dejado el muro delante de él, y no había hecho ningún otro movimiento desde que se había sentado. Su mente estaba hecha un embrollo por la confusión. No importaba cuanto tratara de ayudar a Kai y detener los violentos arranques de Voltaire; no podía conseguir hacerlo.

Voltaire lo había salvado de las calles y le ofreció no sólo un trabajo, sino un hogar y un futuro cuando todos los demás lo habían hecho a un lado. Aún más, Voltaire nunca había pedido nada extravagante a cambio. Sólo le había dado una regla a seguir:

"_Lo que pasa en ese lugar; se queda en ese lugar._"

Para mantener los secretos de Voltaire en secreto.

Anthony sabía casi todo de Voltaire, sus negocios, la gente con la que trabajaba (eso incluía sus relaciones con cierta Abadía rusa y un siniestro hombre llamado Boris Balkov), su historia familiar y la agria relación que compartía con Kai. Nunca había dicho una sola palabra de aquellas cosas a nadie más allá de los muros de la residencia Hiwatari. De hecho, la única persona que sabía tanto como él era Leana, una sirvienta que había trabajado ahí años antes de que él siquiera estuviera en Japón.

El sonido de la puerta azotándose hizo que Anthony brincara de su lugar. Su cabeza volteó en dirección de la puerta y escuchó con cuidado. Escuchó los pasos en el pasillo, así que se apresuró a ponerse de pie y miró por el pasillo para encontrarse con Voltaire desapareciendo dentro de la cocina.

Anthony lo siguió, cierta tristeza apareció en su cara cuando quedó cerca de Voltaire colocando sus manos bajo la llave, la sangre fluyó hasta la parte baja con el agua. Los ojos de Voltaire se percataron de la silueta de Anthony en el marco de la puerta, antes de echar un poco de jabón para manos en sus palmas. Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada, pero quizá era una opción segura para Anthony, una parte de él quería gritarle al hombre en ese momento.

Una vez satisfecho cuando sus manos estuvieron limpias, las secó con una toalla y se giró hacia su sirviente. Los ojos de Anthony recorrieron el traje de Voltaire, donde manchas de sangre se desperdigaban por su camisa e incluso había unas en su cuello y una pequeña en su cara. Se estremeció tan solo de pensar en el estado en que estaba Kai.

Anthony no dijo nada cuando Voltaire pasó a su lado, y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba a la escalera, pero se detuvo cuando su mano tocó la perilla.

"¿Anthony?"

"Si, ¿Lord Voltaire?" dijo Anthony con un suspiro breve y discreto.

"Me voy a descansar," dijo Voltaire, no girándose y Anthony notó cómo su voz se oía bastante más queda comparada con la usual que parecía bastante tensa. "Te pediré que recuerdes tu lugar. Nadie va al sótano hasta que lo permita, ¿entiendes?"

"Si, Lord Voltaire..."

Voltaire asintió aún sin ver de frente al sirviente. Abrió la puerta y la cruzó, cerrándola lentamente detrás de él, "Buenas noches."

Anthony vio la puerta cerrarse antes de susurrar un '_buenas noches_', en respuesta.

Ahora en completo silencio y soledad, los ojos de Anthony se pasearon hasta la puerta que llevaba al sótano. Quería bajar e ir a ver a Kai, pero su cuerpo no se movió. Sus ojos se fueron al piso, creyendo que pudo haber hecho más para prevenir eso. Había crecido sin padre, y había perdido a su madre a los trece, había vivido por años una vida sin nadie... pero entonces vino Voltaire y le ofreció todo.

¿Así que por qué Voltaire podía darle todo a un completo extraño y pedir casi nada en pago...

Y aún así _exigía _todo de su propio Nieto y lo golpeaba en respuesta ante el más pequeño de los errores.

…

En el viejo cuarto de música en el sótano, había sangre manchando en el muro trasero, Kai yacía exhausto en el piso. El único sonido era su agitada respiración, y un extraño sonido de la sangre aún húmeda en su nariz que creaba burbujas cada vez que el aire entraba y salía. Se veía imposiblemente pálido comparado con la sangre en su cara. Había una cortada abierta entre su cabello, que se había teñido de rojo, su nariz y boca tenían sangre fluyendo de ellas, pero estaba comenzando a secarse lentamente.

Estaba sobre su costado, sus costillas sufrían dolorosos sacudimientos y sus piernas y brazos dolían. Moretones ya se habían formado en sus brazos, e iba a estar seguramente todo morado en su estomago, pecho y hombros para la mañana. Las contusiones en su cara eran lo peor. Había una enorme en su mejilla izquierda, y en su derecha había una que iba hasta la quijada, pómulo, ojo y frente. Había algunas cortadas en su cara justo donde los anillos de Voltaire habían abierto la piel.

A pesar de la golpiza que había recibido, Kai no había quedado inconsciente, y estaba bastante despierto, sus ojos apagados veían al muro opuesto a él, mirando con añoranza un par de mantas dobladas perfectamente una sobre otra. Estaba completamente congelado y temblaba causándole más dolor a su cuerpo, haciendo que se preocupara por algún daño interno. A pesar de eso, no podía ni reunir la energía para _arrastrarse_ hasta las mantas, estaba total y completamente exhausto y no quería otra cosa mas que dormir.

Pero antes de que el sueño le llegara, Kai tuvo que sufrir algunas horas de dolor en sus extremidades, de aire helado y nauseas por la pérdida de sangre. Aunque cuando la inconsciencia finalmente llegó, Kai se halló preguntándose si quería o no despertar.

* * *

_No quise sonar antipática, _

_Pero lo soy, _

_Así que ese es el modo en que se entiende._

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**

**

* * *

**Saludos! esta actualización iba a tardar más, ya estaba el capítulo hace rato ya (suelo llevar traducidos unos dos por adelantado) pero me voy fuera un tiempo, y supuse que era mejor dejar esto y tardar más en actualizar. El siguiente capítulo no estoy muy segura de cuando pueda subirlo, pero espero sea comprensible la situación y me toleren un rato de tardanza.

La historia original lleva 4 meses de pausa (no estoy diciendo que vaya a hacer lo mismo o que sea por eso) y empiazo a pensar que vaya a tardar más, en fin, ojalá no sea mucho. Aunque todavía faltan varios capítulos para darle alcance, así que para la traducción, aún hay tiempo que darle.

Razones ajenas y extremas me obligan a retirarme un rato, en cuanto se estabilicen algunas cosas, andaré por aquí.

De momento, GRACIAS por sus lecturas/reviews, he enviado sus traducciones a la autora pero no he recibido respuesta, aún así sé que les da las gracias también.

**Nos leemos!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24-Recogiendo las piezas**

POV Normal

Tyson estaba en la puerta frontal del dojo, dando la despedida final a Max, Ray y Kenny que acababan de irse. Eran sólo las seis y media y el equipo usualmente se quedaba por más tiempo, pero ahora que se habían tomado un tiempo y hablado de como _'¡El cambio de cuerpos de Kai y Tyson había sido la cosa más fantástica y surreal que jamás había visto!'_ (palabras de Kenny) Ray había entendido, juzgando por la expresión en su cara, que Tyson quería ir y ver a su familia.

Así que después de mencionar sutilmente que tras de ese día tan caótico quizá lo mejor sería irse a casa, Ray consiguió que Kenny se callara y llevarlo, a él y Max a través de la puerta, dándole a Tyson el espacio que necesitaba.

Suspirando, Tyson vio a sus tres amigos desaparecer por las puertas del dojo y volteó hacia el sol rojo que se estaba poniendo -sería un buen día, el día de mañana. Tyson sonrió, sintiéndose tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por supuesto que estaba preocupado por Kai, pero por una vez, esa preocupación no se extendía por cada rincón de su cerebro. Era una buena sensación.

Aún con la misma sonrisa, Tyson se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al interior, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Sabía que su Abuelo estaría en el dojo en ese momento, dando su última clase del día y seguramente su papá estaría con él; así que iría por Hiro.

El mayor estaba en la cocina, preparándose un bocadillo cuando Tyson entró. Hiro se asomó por detrás de su hombro, la expresión neutra en su cara fue reemplazada por una mueca cuando se separó de donde estaba preparándose su sandwich.

"¿Planeando ser sociable esta noche?" espetó, con desagrado en su voz.

Tyson sólo parpadeó de modo sorprendido. Sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación cuando la repentina emoción dejó su cuerpo. ¿Por qué rayos Hiro le estaba hablando de ese modo? Su hermano mayor no había hecho otra cosa que sobre protegerlo los últimos días.

"... Ehh -iba a decir '_hola_'..." Tyson respondió torpemente.

Hiro se detuvo donde estaba. Miró su sandwich por unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta. Torció la cabeza a un lado, sus ojos observaron a Tyson de arriba abajo.

"¿...Tyson?"

Tyson asintió como si lo que Hiro dijera fuera tonto, "...Hiro..."

Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron un poco más y miró atónito al chico.

"¡Eres Tyson!"

"...aja."

"¡Pero... K-Kai...!"

Tyson parpadeó otra vez.

_Ah sí... él no sabe que cambiamos ya..._

"Eje," Tyson sonrió estúpidamente consigo mismo, un pequeño sonrojo se expandió en sus mejillas mientras se rascaba la nuca, "si... bueno, cambiamos de regreso..."

Hiro movió la cabeza no creyendo mientras Tyson esperaba a que exigiera respuestas. Pero no lo hizo, todo lo que Hiro hizo fue tomar su sandwich y dirigirse a la salida. Mientras pasaba de largo junto a su hermano menor, Hiro le dio un zape a Tyson, no muy fuerte, en la nuca.

"¡OW! ¡qué diablos!"Tyson espetó, cuando sus manos masajearon la parte agredida.

"Eres un completo idiota, Tyson," fue todo lo que Hiro dijo, sonriendo mientras salía del lugar, dejando a Tyson mirando con enojo por donde su hermano había estado apenas un segundo atrás.

_Tonto..._

"Me alegra que estés de regreso, Tyson"

Tyson miró a la puerta escuchando las palabras de Hiro y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza. Se sentía bien estar de regreso en casa. Aunque... Tyson no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso al pensar en que vería a su papá y abuelo. Se sentía como si hubieran sido años desde que él había hablado con ellos, y sabía muy bien que necesitaba reparar ciertos estragos después de la estancia de Kai.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡es todo por hoy!" Ryuu llamó, el sonido de las espadas de madera agitándose al aire en su clase vespertina de Kendo llegaba a su fin. "Cualquiera interesado en clases avanzadas regrese el miércoles a las 5. ¡Si no, los veré la siguiente semana a la misma hora!"

Bruce estaba en una esquina del dojo recargado en los muros de madera, una pequeña sonrisa entretenida se notaba en sus labios mientras veía a su padre. Era sorprendente el modo en que el viejito podía cambiar de pronto de su extravagante y aliviada personalidad, a una muy profesional. Agitó la mano diciendo adiós a los últimos alumnos dejando la clase de kendo, antes de acercarse a su padre que estaba poniendo las espadas de regreso a un mueble en la parte trasera del dojo.

"Ese grupo ha progresado mucho los últimos meses," dijo Bruce, "creo que la mayoría se unirá a la clase avanzada."

"También creo eso. ¡Me hace sentirme orgulloso!" Ryuu replicó tomando su propia espada y agitándola, "no hay nada más satisfactorio que ver a todas las personitas hacerlo bien."

Bruce arqueó una ceja. Aunque Bruce sabía que sus dos hijos de vez en cuando hallaban la _rara _conducta de Ryuu algo vergonzoso, pero, Bruce la encontraba bastante sorprendente, cómo un hombre que se acercaba a los sesenta conseguía tener el espíritu de un adolescente. Muy a menudo la gente envejecía volviéndose miserable, así que Ryuu era definitivamente una bocanada (o ventarrón) de aire fresco. En secreto, Bruce admiraba a su padre por mantenerse animado todo el tiempo y no permitirse ninguna depresión. Estaba seguro que en lo profundo, Hiro y Tyson no aceptarían a su abuelo de otro modo.

Aunque... era difícil decir lo que pasaba en la mente de Tyson en ese momento, nunca antes la familia había visto al menor de los Granger ser tan distante. Era extraño, aunque muchos adolescentes que se volvían anti sociales y tenían serias alteraciones en su temperamento y les decían a sus familiares que 'los odiaban' con frecuencia. Pero, Tyson no había hecho nada de eso, sólo se encerraba en su cuarto y hablaba con frases de una palabra. Bruce hasta se había dado cuenta del cambio cuando estaba con sus amigos. Se sentaba lejos y casi nunca hablaba.

Bruce no podía evitar dejar de asomarse cuando el resto de los Bladebreakers entrenaban y pasaban tiempo juntos como si no pasara absolutamente nada extraño... lo que era aún más confuso era que Kai, el bien conocido capitán antisocial, parecía estar pasando más y más tiempo con el grupo.

Era como si hubiera sido un cambio de personalidades, Bruce pensó para sí. Ryuu le había dicho que más o menos un día antes de que él regresara de su viaje, que Tyson había estado bastante normal, feliz, escandaloso y extrovertido. Pero desde que Bruce había regresado, era como si hijo real hubiera desaparecido y hubiera sido reemplazado por alguien más. Además, Kai que sólo solía visitarlos los fines de semana, estaba ahí casi todos los días, incluso había pasado la noche ahí, que fue día de escuela (no que a Kai tuviera que preocuparle eso).

"¿Andas pensando en Tyson otra vez?" preguntó, con una expresión entristecida en sus facciones. Bruce levantó la mirada, con un gesto similar en la cara, y sólo asintió. Las palabras ya no eran necesarias cuando hablaban del menor de los Granger. Tanto Bruce como Ryuu estaban desconcertados por la nueva personalidad de Tyson, y a pesar de la cantidad de veces que habían hablado en privado de ello, ninguno de ellos conseguía obtener una razón para semejante cambio en su conducta.

"Sólo _desearía_ saber que es lo que pasa," Bruce habló después de un breve silencio, "digo, es **mi** hijo, pero ya no sé como hablar con él... sólo se sienta mientras parece que quisiera estar en otro lugar..."

Bruce movió la cabeza confundido, girando su mirada al patio trasero por la ventana, musitando casi inaudiblemente, "es como si ya no lo conociera..."

Ryuu sólo podía verlo con tristeza. No podía imaginar lo mucho que le debía estar doliendo a Bruce. Raras veces veía a Tyson, y sus últimas reuniones tuvieron que ser interrumpidas. Tuvieron una breve oportunidad de hablar cuando se reunieron en Rusia, pero con lo del Campeonato Mundial y detener a Boris ya era mucho de que preocuparse. Cuando regresaron a Japón, Bruce estaba constantemente fuera de la casa, reuniéndose con el sr. Dickenson y ayudando a reunir evidencias para el juicio de Voltaire, sin mencionar en los arreglos para buscar un lugar para Kai en aquellas problemáticas semanas.

Y ahora, cuando Bruce esperaba tener una estancia tranquila y sin preocupaciones, Tyson no parecía tener interés en pasar tiempo con _nadie_, nadie más que él.

Ryuu suspiró, "Sólo deja al chico. Cualquier problema que tenga, él lo resolverá, ya lo verás."

Bruce se inclinó junto al muro del dojo, sus ojos se veían distantes y aún miraban la ventana. "¿Pero y si no puede? Sólo tiene trece después de todo."

"Escucha hijo," Ryuu dijo con firmeza, dando un golpecito con la punta de su espada de kendo, "Conozco a Tyson mejor que nadie, incluso que tú. Y sé que tú hijo es uno en un millón, claro que tiene sus problemas, pero no he visto a nadie salir adelante como Tyson lo hace."

"¿En verdad?" Bruce murmuró miserablemente, descansando su frente contra el marco de la ventana y mirando vagamente al jardín.

Antes de que Ryuu pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para responder, un tosido se escuchó en el vacío del lugar desde la puerta. Tanto Ryuu como Bruce voltearon hacia allá para toparse con el chico sobre el que recién acababan de hablar.

Tyson estaba en la puerta, con una mano en la puerta de madera abierta. La parte posterior de su cuerpo se veía ligeramente inclinada como si se estuviera preguntando si debía o no entrar. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en su padre y abuelo, una expresión sin emociones en su cara, aunque sus ojos se veían más apacibles y comfortantes de lo que se habían visto la semana pasada. Parecía que Tyson había estado ahí por un rato y hubiera escuchado la mayor parte de las palabras intercambiadas entre su padre y abuelo.

Bruce se alejó del muro, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y con los labios algo separados.

"Tyson, hijo, nosotros estábamos-"

"Mis oídos zumbaban..." Tyson interrumpió con serenidad, una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su cara, "mis oídos estaban zumbando y me imaginé que alguien estaba hablando de mi. Así que vine a investigar..."

Hubo un silencio en el lugar mientras los ojos de Bruce y Tyson se quedaban fijados entre sí. Un viento breve barrió desde afuera el dojo, jugando con el cabello oscuro de Tyson que caían por debajo de su gorra y enmarcaban su cara. La cual parecía más relajada comparada a como había estado la semana pasada. Bruce se permitió una ola de alivio recorrerle el cuerpo, una llama de esperanza de que Tyson estaba de regreso a la normalidad chispeó en sus ojos.

Algunas veces Tyson diría las cosas más extrañas y sinsentido en una situación tensa, lo cual levantaría algunas cejas pero también tranquilizaría. Tyson siempre sabía como relajar el ánimo, y era mucho como su Abuelo, podía ser realmente una bocanada de aire fresco. Bruce sintió una sonrisa similar a la de su hijo llegando a su cara mientras pasaba una mano por su frente y cerraba los ojos por un segundo.

Pero, ese segundo debió haber sido uno muy extenso, porque cuando reabrió los ojos Tyson estaba directamente enfrente de él.

"Tyson... ¿qué...?"

Tyson lo detuvo lanzándose en un abrazo a su papá por la cintura.

"¡Te extrañé papá!" se escuchó la voz acallada ya que la cara estaba pegada a la playera de Bruce.

Bruce se quedó en silencio, la única parte de él que se había movido fueron sus párpados cuando pestañeó repetidamente, mientras asimilaba lo que estaba pasando. Lentamente bajó la mirada, a su hijo, y sin darse cuenta, sus brazos habían rodeado automáticamente los hombros de Tyson. Dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Te extrañé, Tyson," susurró mientras sus brazos lo sujetaban como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir, "Te extrañé tanto."

"Perdón por haber estado evitándote," Tyson murmuró, apenas dejándose oír, "es que yo-"

"No importa," Bruce dijo firmemente, soltando a su hijo y acercándolo para que pudieran verse apropiadamente. Miró directo a los ojos azul oscuro de Tyson, "quizá no me di cuenta cómo mi regreso, al igual que el de Hiro, podría afectarte tanto. Nos hemos ido y te hemos dejado aquí por tanto tiempo," Bruce bajó la mirada arrepentido, "fue estúpido de mi parte regresar y pensar que estarías bien. No es justo para tí, Tyson"

Tyson casi quiso golpearlo. Sacudirlo y decirle que se equivocaba. Cualquier tiempo que tenía con su papá y su hermano era precioso para él. Hubiera preferido que ellos no se fueran por tanto tiempo, pero sería egoísta de su parte detenerlos. Sabía muy bien que después de la muerte de su madre, a Bruce se le había hecho muy difícil sobrellevar su vida. Hallaba muy doloroso y difícil quedarse en Tokio. Para donde fuera que volteara había algo que le recordaba a su esposa y eso lo estaba destruyendo lentamente, tenía que irse. Al principio, Tyson había detestado parcialmente a su padre por irse, pero con los años había venido a aceptar que ese era el modo con el que su padre lidiaba con el dolor. Todo lo que podía hacer era disfrutar el tiempo que su padre estaba ahí, y extrañarlo cuando no estaba.

Aunque... cambiar de cuerpos con su amigo antisocial podía causar ciertos inconvenientes.

Quizá, después de una semana tan extenuante, Tyson creía que las cosas comenzaban a regresar a la normalidad. O quizá, eso era simplemente lo que quería creer. En el fondo de su mente, había un pensamiento insistente diciéndole que su papá y su hermano seguramente pronto se irían, y quizá no regresarían por meses, posiblemente años; no que no hubiera pasado antes.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Tyson sabía que si seguía preocupándose y desgastándose del modo en que lo hacía por el bienestar de Kai, iba a quedar completamente exhausto.

Pero por ese único momento, Tyson alejó esos pensamientos y aplacó aquellos sentimientos. Por ahora, todo lo que quería era un descanso, pretender que todo iba a estar bien. No para siempre. Pero al menos hasta que él pudiera poner orden en sus pensamientos y planear su siguiente movimiento.

…

Max estaba de espaldas en la cama. Sobre él tenía su tortuga favorita, un juguete de peluche que lo miraba pensativo con sus ojos negros.

"Por favor Max, no hagas eso."

Max rodó, sujetando la tortuga contra su pecho. Ray estaba en el piso en el centro del cuarto de Max, piezas de papel estaban desperdigadas a su alrededor. Mascaba la punta de una pluma azul, mientras sus ojos dorados como de gato iban de Max a la tortuga.

"¿Hacer qué?" Max preguntó inocentemente, sus párpados cubrían aquellos ojos azules por mili segundos.

Ray hizo una mueca de desagrado, "Mirar a ese... esponjoso juguete. Me asustas..."

Max rezongó, "¿Estás asustado de mi esponjosa tortuga, Ray?" preguntó, imitando la voz de un bebé, mientras gateaba hasta la orilla de su cama y sujetaba su juguete a los brazos estirados de Ray.

Ray no hizo otra cosa más que girar los ojos, mirando de regreso al libro de texto que yacía enfrente de él con desinterés. "¿No estás un poco grande para tener esos juguetes?" se preguntó en voz alta.

Max parpadeó. Se echó hacia atrás sentándose, giró el juguete para ver en aquellos brillantes ojos negros otra vez.

"Lo he tenido desde que tenía cuatro," dijo, no hablando consigo mismo, pero no realmente hablando para Ray tampoco. Ray miró de nuevo hacia el rubio ahora sentado y cruzado de piernas en su cama, y se dio cuenta de cuan vieja se veía la tortuga, y algo desgastada. Decolorida, y algunas partes descosidas, el relleno blanco se asomaba en algunas partes. Pero Max miraba a su juguete con atención, del mismo modo en que veía a su blade. Ray mordió el interior de su mejilla, de pronto sintiéndose un poco mal por sus palabras.

"Cuando mamá y papá discutían mucho antes de divorciarse..." Max comenzó, con los párpados cerrándose, "mi Abuela me la compró, tratando de que no me preocupara. Y realmente funcionó. Cada vez que mis papás empezaban a gritar; sólo iba a mi cuarto y... jugaba toda clase de juegos imaginarios con este juguete," Max sonrió sin humor, "bastante estúpido, ¿no?"

Ray se inclinó al frente descansando su barbilla en sus manos, "No, eso no suena para nada tonto... tu Abuela se oye como una señora bastante inteligente..." hizo una breve pausa, "dime... ¿es la misma Abuela que te dio el pendiente que contenía a Draciel?"

La sonrisa animada rápidamente regresó a la cara de Max mientras brillaba de orgullo, "¡Sip! Creo que ella tenía planeado darme a Draciel desde el principio. Siempre dio ciertas señales, ¿sabes? Pero fue sólo recientemente cuando me di cuenta... es una pena que no fui a verla cuando estuvimos en América..."

"Oh, ¿así que tu Abuela del lado de tu mamá vive ahí?" Ray preguntó.

"¡Si! A pesar de su edad, ¡es aterradoramente parecida a mamá!" Max dijo, "pero no se ven una a otra muy seguido. Mi Abuela ha vivido siempre del otro lado del país, mi mamá fue criada con ella en un rancho, pero mi mamá quiso volverse una científica así que se mudó a la ciudad... creo que por eso es que mi abuela y mi papá están en muy buenos términos a pesar de que él regresó a Japón, ellos prefieren las vidas más tranquilas y simples..."

Max se dejó llevar lentamente por sus propios pensamientos, mientras Ray sentía que había acabado la plática de Max, y regresaba a la tarea que su tutor le había dejado. El silencio llenó el cuarto, pero no un silencio incómodo, sino de uno agradable en el que ambos muchachos podían fácilmente pasar el rato uno con otro. Max y Ray se habían vuelto amigos muy cercanos desde que Ray había empezado a vivir con el sr. Tate y su hijo. Max estaba feliz de tener compañía, y Ray se había dado cuenta del sentimiento hogareño que esa casa tenía, le recordaba a su villa en China. Aunque, aquí en Japón, Ray sabía que tenía una mejor oportunidad de tener una educación real y las oportunidades eran mucho mayores que si se hubiera quedado con el clan de los White Tigers.

De pronto, Max se incorporó de la cama, la tortuga cayó de sus manos cuando lo hizo, y se puso de pie con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Lo tengo!"

Ray brincó y lo miró con una mirada asustada.

"¿Qué tienes?"

"¡Mi plan de acción!" Max sentenció con orgullo. Ray sólo parpadeó.

"No me había dado cuenta que estuvieras planeando alguna clase de acción..." respondió, confundido.

Max le dio una mirada reprochándole, "¡Sólo porque soy rubio no significa que mi cerebro no funcione!"

Ray rió, levantando las manos a modo de defensa, "No estoy acusando a nadie de nada. Sólo estoy curioso de saber para que has estado haciendo planes."

Max sonrió de un modo que en nada se parecía a la normal de Max, casi siniestra, y Ray se preguntó vagamente si quería saber en verdad. Había un brillo en aquellos ojos azul cielo y la sonrisa en su cara que casi podía llamársele de orgullo.

"¡La Kai-investigación!"

La boca de Ray se quedó bastante abierta.

"¿La Kai-_qué_?"

Max vaciló y su sonrisa desapareció ante la decepción. "¿No te gusta el nombre? Vino a mi sin pensarlo mucho..."

Una de las cejas de Ray se levantó como si sólo pudiera ver al rubio de un modo atónito, el otro se veía desilusionado.

"Max..." Ray comenzó, respirando honda y calmadamente, "no sé de que hablas."

Max dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, como si sintiera que estaba lidiando con un niño de cinco años, se sentó en la orilla de la cama cruzando con los brazos y las piernas muy al modo de Kai, antes de mirar a Ray cuidadosamente, asegurándose que tenía toda su atención.

"La 'Kai-investigación' es nuestro nuevo proyecto," dijo Max con voz firme, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo como si estuviera de acuerdo consigo mismo, "anoche, después... después de todo lo que me dijiste," Ray se dio cuenta de como al final la voz de Max había perdido firmeza y se iba haciendo gradualmente más queda. "Sobre lo que Tyson ha descubierto acerca de Kai... me-me hizo querer _hacer_ algo, algo para ayudar."

Aquellos ojos azul cielo se abrieron lentamente, y se fijaron en el piso. Las cejas de Max estaban fruncidas y su frente ligeramente arrugada, como si estuviera pensando profundamente. Su quijada cerrada con firmeza, dándole a su cara una expresión casi _dolida_. Lentamente, bajó la cabeza, desentrelazó sus brazos y sus manos quedaron sobre la cama donde sus dedos sujetaron el cobertor con fuerza.

Ray se levantó inmediatamente cuando la preocupación hizo presa de su cuerpo. Nunca había visto a Max de ese modo antes. Había visto a Max en muchas etapas y con distintas emociones, feliz, animado, competitivo, solitario, dolido... una y otra vez, Max saldría de la situación con una sonrisa en la cara, agitando las manos emocionado pero diciendo modestamente, _'¡No es la gran cosa!'_

Pero Ray nunca había visto a Max _de ese modo_. Temblando por sus emociones; ira y dolor. Tanto, que los músculos formándose por el extensivo entrenamiento eran bastante visible, y las venas de la parte frontal de sus manos -usualmente imperceptible- se hacían notar tanto que era un tanto perturbador. Era tan ajeno -casi _terrorífico- _ver a Max de ese modo. La clase de conducta que estaba reservada a Kai, o quizá Ray mismo.

"Max..." Ray susurró, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por cómo su voz había sonado, esa única palabra saliendo era apenas un poco más que aire.

El cuerpo de Max pareció perder un poco de tensión ante el sonido de la preocupación de Ray, casi _aterrado_, pero el rubio no lo miró, ni soltó el cobertor. Finalmente, después de respirar hondamente, consiguió hablar.

"Honestamente Ray," trastabilló, "me sentí _patético_ cuando me dijiste. ¡Me sentí inútil!" levantó la mirada y Ray se tambaleó yéndose hacia atrás un poco ante la sorpresa de ver tanto odio en aquellos ojos inocentes.

"¡No hemos hecho nada- no he hecho nada!" espetó, sintiendo disgusto consigo mismo, "¡casi no me di cuenta de nada! ¿cómo pude no haberlo hecho?" agregó para sí mismo, "está tan claro y aún así no me di cuenta hasta que me dijiste..."

"¿Darte cuenta de qué?" Ray preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero entendiendo que eso era algo que Max tenía que sacarse del pecho y hablarlo en voz alta.

"Tyson y Kai..." Max respondió solemnemente, "todo lo que ellos han estado batallando... Tyson está exhausto, se nota en sus ojos. Está tratando de hacer tanto, está tratando de _ayudar_; pero al mismo tiempo puedo adivinar que se siente _solo_. Conozco ese sentimiento, estar tan cerca de tus papás, pero... ser incapaz de acercarte..."

Max suspiró.

"¿Y Kai ni siquiera sé por donde empezar." Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ray otra vez, y por un segundo, esa mirada pura e inocente como de niño apareció en su cara mientras veía cuestionante a Ray.

"¿Desde hace cuanto crees que maltratan a Kai?"

Ray inhaló temblorosamente.

¿Qué es lo que haces cuando te enteras que uno de tus amigos es golpeado en su propia casa?

Todas las emociones de esperarse nacen. Sorpresa, horror, dolor, disgusto, ira. ¿Y después qué...? Considerando cuan seria era la situación... ¿no habían tomado los Bladebreakers la noticia bastante bien? ¿qué habían hecho para prevenirlo? Casi nada. ¿La primer cosa que debieron haber hecho no debió haber sido decirle a alguien? ¿por qué no habían ido a la policía? O decirle a algún adulto, como el sr. Dickenson que se preocupaba por el bien de cada miembro de los Bladebreakers más que nada.

Ray apenas y podía entenderlo él mismo, pero... ése era _Kai._

Kai Hiwatari.

Quizá no habían entendido del todo la seriedad de la situación; pero Ray no podía dejar evitar sentir que Kai estaba _bien_. Que por lo que fuera que él estuviera pasando, lidiaría bien con ello. Después de todo, Kai nunca había dicho una sola palabra de lo que pasaba en su casa, y le habían dado la opción de irse pero _eligió_ quedarse con Voltaire.

Aún así... al mismo tiempo... Voltaire había _azotado_ a Tyson creyendo que era Kai, y el cuerpo de Kai estaba repleto de cicatrices, las cuales -aunque apenas visibles- se había acumulado con los años de abuso. Sin mencionar los tatuajes.

"Max..." Ray comenzó, sintiéndose un tanto apenado por lo que iba a decir, "quizá no es tan malo como creemos. Sé que Voltaire es mucho más..._ estricto_ que muchos adultos; pero Kai le había dicho a Tyson incontables veces que no se metiera. Quizá debemos dejar que Kai lidie con eso solo antes de que nos abalancemos tratando del salvar la situación."

La boca de Max se quedó un poco abierta mientras parpadeaba viendo a Ray. Ray se estremeció ante esa mirada y se rehusó a ver los ojos de Max.

"No estoy diciendo que debamos abandonarlo para que lo resuelva solo, pero quizá debamos esperar hasta que Kai haga el primer mo-"

"Podrían estarlo golpeando justo ahora, Ray."

Ray no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el vacío de la voz de Max.

"No estoy sugiriendo que derribemos la puerta de su casa y lo saquemos a rastras," dijo Max, viendo directamente a Ray, tratando de hacerlo entender, "pero -como Tyson- quiero ayudar a saber más. He tenido curiosidad por Kai desde hace mucho, pero nunca pregunté o busqué porque son asuntos de Kai."

"Pero, a pesar de que sea algo con lo que no tengamos que lidiar, y a pesar de que nos guste o no; _están _maltratando a Kai. Me preocupo por él, y como sus amigos, _tenemos_ que hacer algo. "

Ray se quedó en silencio algunos minutos, repasando sus pensamientos.

Las palabras de Max eran verdad, la dura verdad. No importaba todo lo que pensaran, o cuanto desearan que las cosas fueran distintas. Al mundo no le importaba la gente en él. No importaba que problemas surgieran, el tiempo se mantenía corriendo y el mundo seguía trayendo nuevos días. No se detenía para nadie.

Y definitivamente no se había detenido para Kai.

¿Por cuánto tiempo él había sido atormentado del modo en que lo era? ¿cuándo había comenzado su sufrimiento?

_'Propiedad de BioVolt'_

Todo finalmente parecía llevar a una verdad que hundió a Ray. Quizá era su propio stress de los últimos dos días lo que le había causado ignorar la realidad. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, la hizo a un lado en su cabeza. Lo que era importante ahora, era ayudar a sus amigos. Tyson no podía seguir haciéndolo solo, se acercaba a sus amigos por apoyo, y era tiempo de que a Kai se le ofreciera algo del apoyo que realmente necesitaba.

Ray levantó la mirada hacia Max.

"La 'Kai-investigación' será entonces."

* * *

Bueno, ya no tiene sentido decir más.

Actualizando y feliz porque la historia original ya está siendo actualizada otra vez.

Mil gracias por sus ecturas/reviews, y la paciencia. Ya andamos en movimiento.

Nos leemos!


	25. Chapter 25

_Quería crear mi propio mundo. _

_Un mundo lleno de color donde todos pudieran jugar._

_Una gran fiesta sin fin. _

**Michael Alig**

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 25- Pensamientos dispersos**

El lunes pasó y pronto, el sol estaba saliendo anunciando un nuevo día. A pesar de lo bien que estaba el clima, Tyson Granger definitivamente no se estaba sintiendo muy animoso. Ya había conseguido sobreponerse del efecto de estar de regreso en su propio cuerpo.

_'Tengo que regresar a la escuela...' _pensó con desdichadamente, _'de regreso a las matemáticas... ugh, de regreso a __**Hilary**__...'_

Tyson vio con molestia fuera de la ventana y a las aves piando, que se atrevían a despertarlo. Gruñó irritado y dejó caer la cabeza a la almohada. Sabía que debía levantarse ahora o probablemente llegaría tarde, pero...

_'No le hará daño a nadie quince minutos más,' _razonó consigo mismo y cerró los ojos.

No acababan de terminar de pasar estos pensamientos por su mente, cuando Tyson escuchó un tremendo "¡YIAAA!" y Abue entró hecho un bólido a su cuarto, que provocó un chillido para nada varonil de parte de Tyson. El moreno brincó fuera de su cama, dando de lleno con la cara al piso en un segundo mientras Abue azotaba su almohada con su espada de kendo en el mismo lugar donde la cabeza de Tyson había estado unos segundos atrás.

"¡Ey Muchacho-T! ¡ese fue un movimiento muy rápido!" Abue exclamó, "aunque si hubieras aterrizado con más gracia ¿por qué caíste sobre tu cara, amiguito?"

Tyson gruñó en respuesta. Se separó del piso, un lado de su rostro dolía. Lentamente, y con una mirada _muy_ insatisfecha, volteó a su Abuelo.

"¿Por qué no puedes ser más _normal_?" Tyson se quejó.

Abue dejó escapar una risotada.

"¿Qué hay de fantástico en ser normal?" preguntó animosamente, "Acabo de sacar el costal de huesitos que eres fuera de la cama. ¡Ahora vete directo al baño!" el Abuelo comenzaba a salir del cuarto, sólo se detuvo un momento para agregar: "O no habrá con que llenar esa panza antes de que suene la campana de la escuela, ¿captas?"

"¡¿¡Qué!" Tyson gritó, "¡¿sin desayuno? ¡¿dejarás que me muera de hambre?"

Todo lo que escuchó fue a su peculiar y loco Abuelo sonreír mientras se alejaba por el pasillo antes de que el ancianito del nuevo siglo comenzara a chiflar terriblemente desentonado.

Tyson gruñó algo incoherente antes de sacarse la pijama y lanzarla al piso del cuarto. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida.

Hiro estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Leyendo el periódico que fue dejado en la mañana y comía una pieza de pan tostado. Su padre había ido al supermercado a comprar cosas que faltaban, y Tyson quizá aún estaba en la cama.

¿Y Abue...?

Hiro frunció el ceño conforme el sonido de un silbido bastante agudo se hacía más fuerte. Cuestión de segundos después, Abue entró a la cocina. Azotó la punta de su espada de kendo en la mesa del desayuno, asustando de muerte a Hiro y haciendo que lanzara su café por todos lados.

"¡Abuelo!" Hiro exclamó, saltando fuera de su asiento y tomando aprisa el rollo de papel de la cocina para limpiar ese desastre.

"¡AH!" Abue gritó, apuntando con su espada a la cara de Hiro, "¡Tienes que ser más rápido! ¡tienes que mejorar tus reflejos!" se colocó en una posición de pelea, "¡te has vuelto muy lento desde que te fuiste! ¡Toma ESTO!"

Abue fue hacia el frente con la espada de kendo sobre la cabeza. Hiro dejó escapar un chillido muy agudo, antes de lanzar su periódico ya remojado a su abuelo -que le dio al viejo justo en la cara- y dejó escurriendo el otro lado de la mesa. Abue liberó una exclamación que sonó a un grito de guerra, su espada de kendo azotó contra la superficie de la mesa de la cocina, dándole a un cartón de jugo de naranja y desparramando el líquido por todos lados.

Hiro jadeó, sujetando la mesa con fuerza mientras Abue miraba al cartón de jugo recién atacado, mientras se preguntaba por qué estaba de pronto tan... _incompleto._

"¿Por qué no puedes ser más _normal_?" Hiro preguntó, pasando su palma por la cara antes de levantar el rollo de papel de cocina que estaba ahora en el piso después de que salió volando de sus brazos durante el caos. Procedió a comenzar la limpieza de ese desastre.

"¿Sabes? ¡El muchacho-T acaba de preguntarme lo mismo!"Abue dijo, muy feliz, viendo ahora al cartón aplastado de jugo. "¿Y sabes lo que le dije al amiguito?"

"No me impo-"

"Le dije, _'Chico-T, ¡qué hay de fantástico en ser normal!'_"

Hiro rodó los ojos, "¿Así que también lo atacaste sin razón?"

"¡Agh! ¡los chicos de hoy!" Abue sermoneó, "uno tratando de darles lecciones; ¡manténganse a las vivas! ¿pero lo aprecian? ¡oh claro que no!"

"Aunque no soy precisamente ya un niño, Abue" Hiro sentenció, "Tengo una carrera y estoy viajando por el mundo."

"Bueno, eso no te lo puedo negar," Abue dijo pensativo, rascándose la barbilla, "pero como alguien ya mayor de edad, necesitas darle un poco de más tiempo a tu familia, ¿no?"

De pronto Hiro se miraba muy incómodo. Sus facciones se torcían un poco y fruncía el ceño. Lentamente se enderezó para ver apropiadamente a su abuelo.

"Papá me dijo el otro día que cree que la razón por la que Tyson ha estado actuando tan extraño últimamente, es porque no hemos estado por aquí, y como de pronto nos aparecimos los dos y actuamos como si nada hubiera cambiado..."

Aunque en el fondo, Hiro sabía que ésa no era la razón por la conducta de Tyson. _No_, pensó casi enojado, _la razón detrás de todo lo que pasó es __**Kai**__. _Pero a pesar de eso, en algún lado de su mente, Hiro siempre había sabido que la ausencia de su padre y la suya propia habían afectado a Tyson, y no del todo en un modo positivo. Tyson se había vuelto más independiente, más fuerte y ante todo, cariñoso; aunque su padre y hermano no estaban cerca, él aún se abría a cualquiera y le ofrecía su amistad y apoyo a aquellos a su alrededor. Pero, en otros modos, Tyson también se había vuelto débil y solitario. Hiro sabía que Tyson se aferraba desesperadamente a aquellos que eran preciados para él -y eso podía ser descifrado como una característica admirable, pero...

Tyson se aferraba a la gente de ese modo por su miedo al abandono.

Nadie quiere jamás estar solo, pero Tyson aborrecía por completo la mera idea de estar solo y no tener a nadie, -él había conocido ese sentimiento algunas veces en su vida. Pero, su hermano le abría los brazos a cualquiera que se paseara cerca de él y se comportaba verdaderamente como uno de esos _'amigos para siempre'_

Pero... Hiro no podía evitar sentirse así porque la actitud relajada de Tyson podía ser aprovechada por alguien. Hiro mismo, se sentía parcialmente que se estaba aprovechando de la amabilidad de Tyson. Porque, no importaba lo que hubieran hecho, Tyson _siempre_ perdonaba aquellos por quienes se preocupaba.

"Ahora escucha," Abue dijo firmemente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hiro, "no podemos negar que Tyson te extraño, a tí y a su papá, pero es un pancito de esos duros de roer y no se desmorona tan fácil," Hiro rodó la mirada ante la elección de las palabras de Abue, "y no creo que nada de eso tenga que ver con el modo en que Tyson ha estado actuando últimamente."

"¿Y entonces por qué crees que ha estado actuando tan raro?" Hiro preguntó, tratando de escucharse natural.

Abue se rascó la barbilla otra vez.

"Diría que tiene más que ver con sus amigos que con nosotros," dijo después de un rato, "y lo provocó un cambio de personalidad."

Hiro tosió saliva como si se hubiera atragantado. Parpadeó débilmente y miró a su abuelo.

"¿Qué?"

"Aja," Abue asintió como si se estuviera poniendo de acuerdo consigo mismo, "tendrías que estar ciego para no darte cuenta. Tyson ha estado actuando extraño, y el chico-K no ha sido tampoco el de siempre, y todos los otros amiguitos han estado raros. Como si... el Muchacho-T se volviera el chico-T y el chico-K fuera el muchacho-K."

Hiro parpadeó otra vez, _"¿Qué?"_

Abue sonrió sabiamente, y los ojos de Hiro se abrieron aún más.

"Creo que Tyson ha de haber descubierto cosas nuevas de su amigo Kai en la última semana más o menos," Abue dijo, y la misma sonrisa apareció mientras Hiro sólo podía verlo con completo descrédito. "Algunas veces, para entender a una persona, tienes que dar una caminada en sus zapatos."

La boca de Hiro quedó abierta. ¿Abue _sabía_ algo? ¡No podía ser! ¡no había modo de que así fuera!

"Abue... ¿De qué es _exactamente_ de lo que estás hablando...?" Hiro preguntó con cautela.

"Déjame ponerlo de este modo, Hiri." El ojo de Hiro parpadeó, detestaba ese apodo de niño. "A tu Abue aquí... no se le pasa nada."

Abue sonrió para sí mismo mientras la cara de Hiro parecía alterarse de shock tanto que no era reconocible del todo. El empapado rollo de papel en su mano goteaba jugo de naranja mientras la mano de Hiro lo apretaba con fuerza.

"Ey amigo. Creí que estabas limpiando eso. ¡Anda, anda!" Abue dijo, dándole un golpecito a Hiro con su espada de kendo.

Hiro frunció el ceño, moviendo la cabeza lentamente, forzándose a creer que su Abue estaba sólo en su forma normal: críptica y loca, y que sus palabras de un minuto atrás significaban nada. Pero no importaba cuanto tratara, no podía dejar de sentir que su Abue sabía mucho más de lo que estaba dejando saber; incluso si parecía imposible. Hiro miró el empapado montón de papel, y su ceño se frunció otro tanto.

"Recuérdame nuevamente, ¿por qué soy yo quien está limpiando este desastre?" Hiro preguntó molesto, "si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien rompió el envase."

"¡Ah! Bueno, Hiro, mi muchacho. Me encantaría ayudarte, pero a mi edad; ¡mi espalda no es lo que solía ser!" Abue mintió aprisa y comenzó a alejarse fuera de la cocina, ignorando los gritos de protesta de Hiro.

"¡Ah claro! ¿y quien te cree eso? ¡Viniendo del hombre que acaba de rebanar un cartón de jugo con su espada sin derramar una sola gota de sudor!"

…

Ray estaba afuera del edificio de la BBA, dirigiéndose a la recepción donde podía firmar. La recepcionista le sonrió como siempre, pero esta vez le habló.

"Ray, el Sr. Dickenson pidió si era posible verte justo ahora, ya le avisó a tu tutor que quizá llegues un poco tarde," la recepcionista dijo, "está en su oficina."

Ray asintió, curioso de saber por qué el Sr. Dickenson quería verlo justo en ese momento, "¿Sabe para qué?"

"No tengo idea," la recepcionista replicó, "pero se veía muy emocionado."

"De acuerdo, gracias."

Ray puso la pluma de regreso sobre la lista de visitantes y se dirigió al elevador. Sabía que la oficina del Sr. Dickenson estaba en el piso superior así que presionó el botón que marcaba _cinco_. No fue mucho después que las puertas resonaron y se abrieron; algunas personas salieron del pequeño cuarto metálico, dejándolo solo. El camino del ascensor fue bastante rápido y sin contratiempos, y pronto, Ray estaba afuera de la puerta de madera donde colgaba una placa con las palabras _'Sr. S. Dickenson'_ en ella.

Ray llamó de inmediato, curioso por saber lo que el Sr. Dickenson tenía que decirle.

"¡Adelante!" vino la alegre voz desde adentro, y Ray empujó la manija y entró a la cómoda oficina.

"¡Ah, Ray!" el Sr. Dickenson lo saludó, levantándose de su escritorio, "por favor toma asiento." Hizo un movimiento señalando el cómodo sillón del otro lado del cuarto. Ray se sentó mientras el Sr. Dickenson tomaba su laptop para unírsele.

"Bueno, supongo que estarás interesado en saber por qué te llamé, ¿no?" el Sr. Dickenson comenzó, poniendo su laptop en la mesa de cristal enfrente del sofá, "así que no te dejaré en ascuas..."

"¡Hemos comenzado los preparativos para otro Torneo de Beyblade!"

Ray parpadeó sorprendido. Mientras procesaba las noticias su boca su curvó en una sonrisa emocionada, un agudo colmillo sobresalió por debajo de su labio superior.

"¡¿En serio?" exclamó.

"¡Muy en serio!" el Sr. Dickenson respondió, sin ser capaz de contener mucha de su propia emoción, "por supuesto que faltan algunos meses todavía, y tenemos muchos planes por hacer. Después del... _fiasco_ del último Campeonato Mundial," Ray se dio cuenta como el Sr. Dickenson frunció un poco el ceño en esta parte, "El Comité está muy escéptico sobre darnos el permiso de otra competencia-"

"¿Qué?" Ray interrumpió de repente, El Sr. Dickenson suspiró.

"Ha habido muchas quejas muchacho," el Sr. Dickenson dijo, sonando muy serio, "los padres están preocupados respecto a sus hijos jugando el deporte cuando algunos han visto la violencia que tuvo lugar en las finales. Supongo que no te has olvidado de las heridas que recibiste en tu encuentro, ¿cierto?"

"_¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?_" Ray se dijo a sí mismo, su mano izquierda inconscientemente sobó su muñeca derecha que había sido severamente dañada durante su batalla contra Bryan de los Demolition Boys.

"Eso provocó muchos problemas para nosotros el pasado par de meses," el Sr. Dickenson continuó, recargando la espalda en el sofá, tallándose la frente. "La gente cree que si un deporte como el Beyblade puede contener tanta violencia, entonces debe haber una edad mínima de al menos 18."

"_¿Qué?_" Ray interrumpió otra vez antes de que pudiera detenerse. El Sr. Dickenson asintió tristemente, mientras Ray cerraba los puños.

¡No había modo de que alguno pudiera sobrepasar la edad mínima! Era un deporte jugado y adorado por niños de mínimo cinco alrededor del mundo; quizá incluso menos. En su villa natal, los niños tenían esos juguetes en las manos tan pronto como podían. Si el Comité pensaba que podían quitarles eso, estaban equivocados. Era simplemente _antinatural_ quitarle a alguien el Beyblade, ¡todos ponían su corazón y alma en el juego!

"Eso no es todo..." el Sr. Dickenson dijo amargamente, "otra gente quería desparecer el deporte por completo." Los ojos de Ray se abrieron bastante. "Ha habido protestas de tener Beyblades con bestias bit para ser recogidas y encerradas..."

"¡Pero...! ¿¡Cómo es que no hemos escuchado nada de esto!" Ray consiguió a expresar.

"Los hemos acallado tanto como hemos podido," el Sr. Dickenson dijo con otro suspiro, "y hemos conseguido convencer a los Comités de permitirnos tener otro Torneo para probar que el Beyblade es un juego seguro. Y eso nos trae de regreso a lo que comenzamos." El Sr. Dickenson sonrió, "Todos los equipos que han competido en el Campeonato Mundial serán invitados, y tendremos la oportunidad de probar lo que el verdadero espíritu del beyblade es, pero por ahora necesito que mantengas todo esto en silencio hasta que haya un anuncio oficial."

"Seguro, no hay problema," dijo Ray, "pero podemos decirles a nuestros familiares, ¿verdad?"

El Sr. Dickenson sonrió, "¡Por supuesto! Dudo que Tyson o Max sean capaces de contenerse de todos modos, y supongo que querrás contactar a tus amigos de los White Tigers, ¿no? Y estoy seguro que Kai estará muy ansioso de competir otra vez, aunque dudo que lo demuestre.

Lo que necesito que hagas, es que les des unas formas de consentimiento a cada uno de los miembros de tu equipo, incluido Kenny. ¡Necesitamos a nuestro ingeniero estrella después de todo!"

El Sr. Dickenson acercó su laptop a su pierna. Ray se acercó y parpadeó ante lo que vio.

"¿Tiene información de todos nosotros?"preguntó de pronto, apuntando a la pantalla.

El Sr. Dickenson lo miró antes de regresar a sus archivos. En la pantalla había cierto número de archivos, algunos titulados como torneos (Ray reconoció el asiático, americano y europeo ahí), otros tenían nombres de cosas como _'defensa, ataque y velocidad' _pero lo que atrapó el interés de Ray fueron cinco archivos escritos en la parte superior de la pantalla cada uno nombrando a todos los miembros de los Bladebreakers.

El Sr. Dickenson sonrió, "¡Por supuesto que la tenemos, muchacho!" puso una mano exageradamente condescendiente en el hombro del otro. "No esperaras que creemos un equipo sin conocer nada de sus integrantes, ¿o sí?"

Ray se inclinó un poco al frente, sus ojos fijados a los archivos. Miró brevemente sobre aquellos etiquetados como _Max Tate, Tyson Granger _y _Kenny Saien_, sus ojos parpadearon en aquél con su propio nombre, antes de que descansaran finalmente en el titulado _Kai Hiwatari_.

_'Quiero saber más. He tenido curiosidad sobre Kai por mucho tiempo.'_

Ray se preguntó qué clase de información el Sr. Dickenson tendría en esos archivos.

"¿Puedo verlos?" Ray preguntó, tratando de no escucharse muy ansioso.

"Ah- lo siento, Ray," el Sr. Dickenson dijo sin mucho interés, "sólo yo y sus tutores tenemos permiso de verlos, a menos que tengan dieciocho."

Ray sonrió y volvió a recargarse en el respaldo del sofá, tratando de sonar natural, "Oh, vamos, no pueden se la gran cosa, ¿o sí? Además, son sobre _nosotros_ es justo que veamos que hay en ellos."

El Sr. Dickenson sonrió, "Lo siento Ray, no está permitido. Pero estás en lo correcto en ciertas cosas. No contienen nada particularmente interesante. Registros de salud y cosas así, y un poco de información de su historia de vida, la cual estoy seguro ya conocen."

Ray suspiró, tratando de no mostrar la decepción que sentía por dentro, "Bueno, no importa, supongo."

Sintiendo una pequeña derrota, los ojos no pudieron dejar de dirigirse a la laptop. Su curiosidad le estaba ganando, y mientras el Sr. Dickenson le daba las formas de consentimiento para sus compañeros, se halló pensando en modos de ver esos archivos.

…

"Que tenga un buen día, Sr. Voltaire," Leana dijo, dándole a Voltaire un portafolio con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Voltaire aceptó lo que le daban con un _'gracias'_ antes de dirigirse a las puertas frontales de la mansión donde el auto esperaba por él, Leana lo vio alejarse desde la parte más alta del camino de piedra mientras Juro, el chofer, tenía la puerta abierta del carro para Voltaire. Ella cerró la puerta después de algunos momentos y se dirigió a la sala, mirando la ventana. Estando justo detrás de las cortinas, Leana se asomó afuera, observando el auto negro salir del lugar, con las puertas eléctricas cerrándose tras él.

Lentamente, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, su corazón latía aprisa.

Si todo iba de acuerdo al horario, Voltaire no regresaría de su oficina de Tokio al menos en un par de horas. Juro seguramente se quedaría en la ciudad, en caso de que Voltaire necesitara ir a algún lado y sólo había otro miembro del staff de la casa que trabajaba con Leana ese día. Era una de las pocas oportunidades que ella tendría.

Dejando la sala, Leana se dirigió a la parte de arriba a donde había dejado su equipo de limpieza más temprano en la mañana, justo afuera de una de las haibtaciones de huéspedes.

"¿Sayuri?" Leana llamó por el pasillo vacío, y afuera de una de las puertas abiertas, una cabeza se asomó.

"¿Si, Leana?" la joven sirvienta, Sayuri preguntó.

"¿Podrías comenzar con los cuartos de huéspedes, querida?" Leana preguntó, dándole a la pequeña morena una botella de líquido para pulir y un trapo.

"Por supuesto. ¿Las camas necesitan ser hechas?"

"No, no en ninguno de los cuartos de huéspedes," dijo Leana, "pero los de sirvientes si necesitan revisarse, y la cama de Kai tiene que ser cambiada."

"¡Bien!" Sayuri replicó sonriente, acomodándose la cofia que mantenía su cabello acomodado. "Dime, ¿dónde _está_ el Sr. Kai? No lo he visto desde el sábado."

Leana se sobresaltó, inclinando su cabeza para ocultar su amarga expresión. Las maduras facciones en su cara hacían gestos lentamente, mientras inconscientemente mordía su labio inferior, cuando miró de nuevo hacia arriba para responder la inocente pregunta, forzó una sonrisa.

"Kai está quedándose con sus amigos de equipo por unos días," Leana respondió con un tono tenso. "Ahora, ve a comenzar con esos cuartos, regresaré a darte una mano en un momento."

Sayuri -completamente ignorante del evidente cambio en la conducta de Leana- asintió con una sonrisa contenta, tomando otro trapo y yendo al primer cuarto de visitantes para comenzar con la limpieza.

Leana la vio irse antes de girarse e ir escaleras abajo. Fue directo a la cocina, llenó un vaso con agua y tomó un trapo. Su corazón adquirió de nuevo velocidad, Leana se dirigió entonces al sótano, deteniéndose delante de la puerta. Escuchó cuidadosamente por cualquier sonido, como si esperara que Voltaire fuera a regresar repentinamente a casa, o una visita inesperada de alguno de los otros sirvientes. Al no escuchar algo, Leana respiró profundamente, antes de tomar la perilla y encender la luz en el muro dentro de la entrada del sótano.

El largo y estrecho pasillo de piedra bajo ella se hizo visible, dándole la luz que necesitaba para bajar los escalones. Podía sentir cómo temblaba; ya sin preocuparle que fuera descubierta desobedeciendo a Voltaire; sino de miedo de lo que estaba por ver.

Sus pies hacían eco en el piso de piedra mientras se dirigía a la última puerta a la derecha. Ella consiguió levantar la barra del cerrojo -aunque con mucha dificultad- y se preparó.

Lentamente empujó la puerta.

La asustada expresión que dejó su garganta no hubiera podido ser prevenida, no importara cuan bien preparada hubiese estado.

Había sangre desperdigada a lo largo del centro del muro trasero y en el piso, y en la mitad de la habitación estaba Kai.

Yacía boca abajo, descansaba en uno de sus brazos; el otro estaba sobre su cabeza. Parecía que había tratado de arrastrarse pero sólo había fallado y colapsado. Por lo que Leana podía ver; no estaba en buen estado. Su cabello estaba empapado en sangre, ahora seca y dura, uniendo los mechones antes azules y plateados ahora rojos en montones de cabello ensangrentado. Algunas partes de su ropa habían sido rasgadas, y por un aterrador momento, Leana creyó que estaba muerto, sólo los repentinos movimientos de su pecho expandiéndose la tranquilizaron.

Dudando, se acercó a la figura derrotada, como si cualquier movimiento repentino fuera a dañarla. Se arrodilló frente a él, poniendo el vaso de agua y el trapo junto a sus piernas. Lenta y gentilmente, extendió una mano en su nuca, aunque no hubo respuesta.

Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero las forzó a no derramarse, respirando hondamente. Movió cada una de sus manos bajo sus brazos, y tiró de él tan levemente como pudo como si estuviera hecho de cristal, lo acercó a sus piernas, girándolo mientras lo hacía. Otro respiro de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios mientras veía la cara golpeada, casi irreconocible.

Lo morado era mucho más aparente ahora, los colores más vívidos y repulsivos a la mirada. La hinchazón era mayor y Leana sólo pudo imaginar cuan doloroso debió haber sido.

Con la cabeza de Kai ahora en sus piernas, Leana tomó el trapo y metió una parte en el agua y comenzó a limpiar algo de la sangre alrededor de su boca y nariz.

El líquido frío haciendo contacto con su piel trajo a Kai lejos de su estado inconsciente, y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, aunque su visión era borrosa y oscura. Tan pronto como estuvo despierto, su cabeza comenzó a golpetear, y los enormes dolores y punzadas en todo su cuerpo fueron dolorosos recordatorios de la golpiza que había recibido. Un quejido escapó entre sus labios.

"¿Kai?" Leana dijo, con la voz casi en silencio.

Los ojos de Kai se cerraron de nuevo por el desgaste y reabrirlos fue una tarea difícil; una que sólo consiguió después de algunos segundos. Su visión era un poco más clara esta vez, y se estremeció cuando notó una cara sobre él, tratando de reconocer a la persona.

"...Le-ah-na?" carraspeó, su garganta esta seca y rasposa, y casi inmediatamente le provocó un ataque de tos, sus pulmones se sacudían adoloridos.

Leana levantó aprisa su cabeza y le acercó el vaso a sus labios, inclinando el vaso y permitiendo que el agua entrara a su boca. Pero, él apenas y consiguió tomar un trago, y la mayoría se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios, yendo hacia su barbilla; haciéndolo ver patético. Leana se mordió el labio, conteniendo de nuevo las lágrimas.

Leana esperó hasta que la tos había cesado antes de atreverse a poner el vaso en sus labios otra vez, y esta vez él tomó más, aunque aún se le escapó un poco de agua.

Después de que el vaso se vació, los ojos de Kai se cerraron de nuevo y dejó caer su cabeza en la pierna de Leana de nuevo mientras ella pasaba una mano entre su cabello ahora teñido. Le destrozaba verlo así. Un chico que había conocido y cuidado desde que era un bebé, y había venido a querer con los años. Los sentimientos de disgusto hacia Voltaire -y ella misma por nunca intervenir- eran tan intensos que fue suficiente para partirle el corazón.

Gentilmente, Leana levantó la cabeza Kai de nuevo, sólo para retirarse debajo de él. Puso su cabeza de regreso abajo tan suavemente como pudo en el piso de piedra antes de ponerse de pie. Mirando alrededor, notó dos mantas, cuidadosamente dobladas una sobre otra. Aquellas eran probablemente lo que Kai estaba tratando de alcanzar. Las tomó y extendió una de ellas, cubriendo el congelado cuerpo de Kai. La otra fue puesta bajo su cabeza.

Tomó el vaso de agua y el trapo y se enderezó, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y culpa. Kai abrió sus propios ojos y giró su cabeza para ver donde estaba.

Y mientras Leana lentamente se alejaba de él, una mano temblorosa y manchada de sangre salió de debajo de la manta y se extendió hacia ella, suplicándole que se quedara.

Leana casi se vino abajo ante esa vista, y esta vez, no pudo contener las lágrimas. Cayeron libremente por su cara. Le hería darle la espalda y cerrarle la puerta al chico, suplicándole que se quedara con él y lo confortara.

Si hubiera sido opción, se hubiera quedado con él día y noche, pero no había opción.

Voltaire era su jefe, y ella no podía desobedecer.

* * *

Notitas: El Chico-K y Muchacho-T, fue lo mejor que vino para hacer una adaptación de las formas con las que el abuelo se refiere a Kai y Tyson, K-man y T-bone respectivamente... podrán darme la razón que Hombre(sujeto, tipo, etc.)-K, y bueno... el otro está más difícil, T-bone (como un corte especial de carne) sinceramente no dan ni idea. Más las otras palabritas extrañas, es un modo extraño de hablar que aún con tanto tiempo de leerlo, no entiendo del todo. Espero no haya causado mucha rareza.

Disculpas por la tardanza, perdí casi dos capítulos traducidos y hubo que reiniciar. Poco a poco, mil gracias por los comentarios, recién me estoy poniendo al corriente con el envío, también hubo pequeños atrasos pero siguen siendo enviados a la escritora.

Más disculpas (parece que nomás debo disculpas, jejeje) por no responder los comentarios... no hay tiempo, no hay tiempo... mejor lo invierto en traducir, la historia en inglés está de... ufff! ya me apuro para actualizarles en cuanto me sea posible.

Mis saludos y nos leemos!


	26. Chapter 26

_Así es la vida._

_Sin nada más, es la vida._

_Es real, y algunas veces duele en serio,_

_Pero es todo lo que tenemos. _

_**Garden State**_

Capítulo 26- Malos humores y memorias: 1

_Lunes por la noche_

Tyson inclinó la cabeza y ahora estaba tocando la superficie de madera del dojo. Cerró un ojo, preparó su tiro... y lanzó la canica turquesa a lo largo de la pulida superficie hacia la meta que Max había hecho con sus manos.

"¡GOL!" rugió con placer mientras la canica parecía girar directo a las manos abiertas de Max... cuando de pronto.

"¡NO!" Tyson chilló, la pequeña bola de cristal fue víctima de una de los pequeños defectos del piso y cambio de ruta, claro. Max sonrió.

"Y..." dijo con un tono animoso, "eso nos deja con Tyson _aún... cero_. Y yo... ¡seis!"

Tyson gimoteó, impulsándose hacia arriba y quedando de pie. Cruzó los brazos malhumorado, "De todos modos este es un juego estúpido."

Ray -que había estado observando el '_juego_' que llevaban a cabo delante de él con una cara de descrédito- suspiró, aliviado y tallándose los ojos irritados por haber estado mirando fijamente la maldita canica girando por todo el cuarto la última media hora.

"No seas un perdedor tan amargado, Ty," Max dijo con una sonrisa, también poniéndose de pie y tomando la canica, la cual puso en la bolsa de sus shorts. Miró al reloj en el muro.

"Oh rayos, tenemos que irnos," Max exclamó, mirando a Ray, "¡papá se enfadará si no estamos en casa pronto!"

Ray trató de ocultar la gratitud que sintió con esas palabras. No quería molestar a Tyson; pero ese día su mente estaba vuelta loca con preguntas. Los archivos que había visto en la computadora del Sr. Dickenson se habían adueñado de su curiosidad, como si no se sintiera satisfecho hasta que los hubiera leído. Bueno, principalmente el de Kai; pero no haría daño a nadie darle una miradita al suyo, ¿o sí?

Pero el problema era... ¿cómo rayos iba a tener acceso a la computadora del Sr. Dickenson? Y si acaso -de algún modo- conseguía lo primero, Ray detestaba admitirlo, pero era un desastre en todo lo relacionado a la tecnología. Habiendo crecido en una pequeña villa montañesa que no tenía electricidad, Ray se encontraba carente de conocimiento en lo relacionado a cualquier cosa técnica -demonios, incluso el horno de microondas le sacaba de quicio de vez en vez.

Ray no le había dicho a los otros del Torneo venidero. Bueno, _venidero _no era precisamente la palabra a usar, podían pasar meses hasta que el Sr. Dickenson hubiera finalizado los planes, pero Ray sabía que el solo saber de otro torneo podía lanzar a sus amigos en una emoción desesperada. Aún así, acababa de decidir no decirles por el momento, no sabía por qué -quizá quería que Kai estuviera ahí cuando lo hiciera.

Con un suspiro, Ray se puso de pie. Kenny apareció también listo para irse con la computadora bajo el brazo y la chaqueta puesta.

"Oh, una última cosa," dijo Max de pronto con algo de emoción, "este fin de semana mi papá va a salir -a recoger algunas órdenes que jamás fueron devueltas y bla, bla, bla. ¡Pero! Ray y yo tenemos la casa para nosotros, así que ¿quieren venir a dormir?"

Tyson parpadeó sorprendido, "¿Tu papá te deja solo en casa?"

Max se rascó la nuca, "Si, pero tengo la sensación de que no lo haría si Ray no estuviera viviendo con nosotros, jejeje..."

Tyson sonrió. "Sí, me quedo." Dijo, con el rostro iluminado, "Oh, haré que Abue nos haga un poco de palomas, y nos traiga algunos dulces, y algo de chocolate, y-"

"¿También vienes Kenny?" Max interrumpió a Tyson antes de que el de cabello oscuro siguiera divagando. Kenny asintió un poco y sonrió. "¡Sensacional! Tendremos que llevar a rastras a Kai-"

Max se zapeó mentalmente cuando vio la expresión de Tyson oscurecerse aprisa.

Un silencio extraño cayó sobre la habitación. Max se rascó el brazo incómodo y vio a Tyson empezar a repasar el piso de madera con sus uñas. Aunque sólo habían sido veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que lo habían visto; dado el modo en que Kai se había ido del dojo los había dejado bastante devastados. Especialmente Tyson siendo que ellos no se habían separado precisamente en buenos términos.

Ray aclaró su garganta. "¡Si, esa es una buena idea Max!" dijo, sonriéndole al rubio con ánimos y tratando de animar a todos de nuevo. "Tendremos que ir a su casa en algún momento y preguntarle."

Max asintió y sonrió débilmente en respuesta, aunque se dio cuenta de como Tyson no pareció recuperar los ánimos.

"Bueno, te veremos mañana, Ty." Ray dijo mientras agitaba la mano y se dirigía a la puerta, obteniendo sólo un una clase de gruñido en respuesta del de cabello oscuro. Max se acomodó en su lugar, antes de dar sus despedidas e ir tras Rei.

"No dejes que eso te desanime, Tyson."

Tyson miró a Kenny de pie junto al marco de la puerta listo también para irse.

"Recuerda, antes de que ustedes intercambiaran cuerpos; solíamos ver a Kai sólo los fines de semana. ¡Estoy seguro que vendrá el sábado a sacarte de la cama!" Kenny rió.

"No lo sé, Jefe." Tyson suspiró, y volvió a pasar las uñas por el piso. "Sólo se levantó y se fue ayer, ni siquiera esperó para ver si estaba bien... creo que aún puede estar enojado por las cosas que dije..."

"¡Por supuesto que estará enojado contigo!" Kenny dijo riendo, "¡él es _Kai_! ¡ese es su modo de ser! Dale algunos días para que su_ berrinche _se pase y estoy seguro que estará de regreso para hacerte pagar con entrenamiento extra."

"¿Y qué hay sobre Voltaire?"

La sonrisa de Kenny desapareció con esa pregunta. Estaba tratando de animar a Tyson, no quería que la conversación terminara _ahí_. Su cara hizo ciertos gestos mientras pensaba en un modo de llevar la conversación en una dirección distinta. Pero, Tyson ya tenía una respuesta para su propia pregunta y Kenny sólo podía imaginar cuál era esa respuesta.

En la mente de Tyson, Kai seguramente estaba recibiendo toda clase de maltrato. Después de todo, había visto sólo una parte del malicioso temperamento de Voltaire y había escuchado y visto suficiente de la despreciable personalidad del hombre en los ocho días que había ocupado el cuerpo de Kai. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Kai seguramente estaba pasando por alguna clase de _castigo_, si es que no había pasado ya.

Y lo que le aguijoneaba el humor era el hecho de que era su -de Tyson- culpa.

Kenny quizá era un genio en lo relacionado a la tecnología y el juego justo, pero definitivamente no era un genio en lo referente a Kai. Nadie realmente se había ganado la distinción en esa área.

Después de unos momentos de pensar pero fallando en formular una oración, Kenny finalmente consiguió hablar con un ánimo fingido en la voz.

"¡Ánimate, Tyson!" dijo, sonando más como Abue. "¡Todo estará bien!"

Tyson no parecía ni remotamente convencido cuando Kenny dejó el dojo.

Kenny alcanzó a Ray y Max a casi media calle.

"Jefe," Ray dijo agudamente tan pronto estaba junto a ellos, "eres bueno con las computadoras, ¿verdad?"

Max rió por la nariz y dijo, "¡La verdad del año!"

Ray lo ignoró y esperó la respuesta del moreno.

"Bueno... _sí_" Kenny replicó después de algunos segundos, preguntándose si Ray acababa de darse cuenta de su conocimiento y afecto a las computadora. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Aún ignorando a Max -que estaba sonriéndole- Ray se mordió el labio inferior mientras seguían caminando. Kenny lo miraba cuestionante esperando que hablara.

"Esta mañana cuando fui a mi tutoría, el Sr. Dickenson me llamó a su oficina..."

Ray comenzó, "Me dijo que iba a haber otro torneo de Beyblade-"

"¿¡¿QUÉ?" Max y Kenny chillaron al unísono, casi dejando medio sordo a Ray con el volumen. Se detuvieron de inmediato mientras Max se movía delante de él, esperando de puntillas muy emocionado.

"¿¡En serio!" casi gritó, con una enorme chispa notándosele en la cara, "¡por favor dime que lo dices en serio!"

Ray no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo del rubio.

"Lo digo en serio, Max. Aunque podría ser en varios meses todavía," Ray agregó, "aparentemente el Sr. Dickenson ha estado haciendo lo necesario para conseguir otro torneo... ya sabes, especialmente después del Campeonato Mundial."

"Honestamente no me sorprende," Kenny intervino, "¿pero por qué no lo dijiste antes? Digo, ¿qué hay de Tyson? ¿y Kai?"

"Bueno, en eso es en donde necesito tu ayuda, Jefe;" dijo Ray con un suspiro. Caminó al lado de la calle y se sentó en una orilla de la banqueta. "El Sr. D. abrió su laptop y vi un montón de archivos con cada uno de nuestros nombres -dijo que sólo era información general y cosas así... pero- no sé- _realmente_ quería darle una revisada al archivo de Kai."

"¿Por qué no sólo se lo pides?" Max inquirió, acercándose y recargándose en el muro junto a Ray.

Ray rodó los ojos.

"Lo _hice._ Pero el Sr. Dickenson dijo que éramos menores de edad y no teníamos permiso de verlos."

"¡Ow! ¡eso apesta!" Max exclamó, ganándose un pequeño golpe de parte de Ray.

"No empieces con malas palabras, ya con Kai es suficiente."

Max sonrió avergonzado, "Perdón pero, ¡vamos! Deberíamos poder verlos, ¡son sobre _nosotros_!"

"Sí, ya sé, traté de convencerlo, pero la respuesta aún fue no," Ray replicó con otro suspiro mientras se tallaba los ojos con las manos. "Así que eso es lo que quiero preguntarle al Jefe, si había modo en que pudiera, quizá... obtener esos archivos _de_ la computadora del Sr. Dickenson."

Max abrió bastante los ojos. "Vaya, vaya, Ray; ¡siempre pensé que eras un niño bueno!"

Kenny se movió incómodo.

"_Es_ posible. Pero tendrá que hacerlo desde la computadora del Sr. Dickenson," comenzó, metiendo una mano en la bolsa de su short mientras buscaba algo. "Si pudieras tener acceso de algún modo a la computadora, podrías usar..." después de una pausa y tras encontrar en lo que parecía ser su bolsillo sin fondo hace unos segundos, Kenny sacó una pequeña tarjeta plástica muy delgada. "Podrías usar _esto_ para copiar los archivos y podríamos verlos en mi laptop."

Ray tomó la tarjeta plástica de la mano de Kenny y la colocó delante de su cara donde se quedó mirándola sin saber qué hacer. El plástico era liso y brillante de lo largo de un paquete de chicles. Pero, incluso si Ray se hubiera quedado todo el día ahí y analizara cada detalle de esa cosa, ni siquiera se hubiera acercado un poco en saber lo qué era.

"¿Y _esto_ es...?"

Max no pudo contenerse de nuevo. Estalló en risotadas, y Ray pudo comenzar a sentir un sonrojo formándose en su cara.

"Honestamente Ray, ¡la gente pensaría que vienes de otro planeta!" Max se ahogaba con su risa. Tomó el plástico de la mano de Ray con ambas manos y -sacando lentamente- uno de los extremos que parecía una cubierta reveló un pequeño rectángulo de metal. Los ojos de Ray se abrieron sorprendidos mientras la pequeña tarjeta se volvía más familiar.

"¡Oh! ¡No me digas! ¡sé lo que es!" dijo casi con un chillido mientras repasaba frenéticamente sus memorias de las lecciones de Información de la Tecnología que su tutor le había dado. "Es... ehm... -la metes en una computadora- es..."

"¡Una tarjeta de memoria!" Max interrumpió triunfante, entretenido mientras Ray le hacía una mueca, "pero tienes razón, puedes conectarlo a la computadora con el USB-"

"Universal Serial Bus (**N/T**: Sin traducción porque pierde sentido, además la conocemos como 'USB' igual)." Kenny interrumpió aprisa, y Max hizo un gesto molesto.

"No presumas, Jefe," dijo directo antes de regresar su atención a Ray, "si puedes llegar a la computadora del Sr. Dickenson y la metes, puedes copiar los archivos que quieras y ponerlos aquí. ¡Así vamos a poder verlos en cualquier otra computadora!"

El gesto de Ray se hizo pensativo.

"¿No es difícil o sí?" preguntó tomando la tarjeta de la mano de Max y poniéndole la cubierta. "Porque _estoy seguro,_ se habrán dado cuenta que no soy precisamente muy brillante en lo que respecta a estas cosas."

"¡Para nada, muy fácil!" Max dijo separándose del muro y comenzando a caminar de nuevo, Ray y Kenny se apuraron a ir tras él. "Aunque el problema más grande será _encontrar _los archivos una vez que llegues a la computadora del Sr. Dickenson."

Ray quedó en silencio al lado de Max, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El Sr. Dickenson es el Presidente de la BBA, Ray," Kenny expresó detrás de él, teniendo que dar pequeños pero rápidos pasos para alcanzarlos. "Seguramente tendrá _cientos_ de archivos en su computadora."

"Así que básicamente lo que quieres decir es que para _mí_, ¿el querer encontrar esos archivos es completamente imposible?" Ray murmuró decaído. A pesar de eso Kenny simplemente sonrió.

"¡Para nada!" Remarcó animadamente, acomodando sus enormes lentes sobre su nariz que se habían movido mientras se apresuraba para alcanzar a los otros dos. "Si el nombre del archivo era simplemente '_Kai Hiwatari_' entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrir sus documentes y encontrar la opción de búsqueda. Honestamente creo que la parte más difícil será tener acceso a la computadora del Sr. Diockenson."

Ray no dijo nada. Era inútil pensar siquiera en ver esos archivos. Ray era una buena persona, así que primero que nada, ir a fisgonear las cosas del Sr. Dickenson sin que se diera cuenta lo hacía sentir incómodo después de todo lo que el amable hombre había hecho por él, y no ayudaban en nada todos los consejos de Kenny y Max pudieran darle; Ray _jamás _captaría toda esa cosa de la tecnología moderna que todos parecían ser capaces de usar desde que tenían, ¿qué? _¿tres?_

Aún así, Ray guardó la tarjeta de memoria e hizo una nota mental que al menos intentaría poner sus garras en esos archivos; convenciéndose de que era para ayudar a Tyson y no sólo para satisfacer su insistente curiosidad.

…

A menudo me encuentro repasando cada rincón de mi memoria tratando de separar las imágenes entre lo que es posiblemente una memoria y lo que es una alucinación. Por supuesto, para esta altura estoy empezando a creer que podría pasarme haciendo esto por millones de años y aún así no estar ni cerca de poner orden en mi mente fracturada.

Viví en la Abadía por cinco años, meses más, meses menos. Sé esto porque Boris me lo dijo cuando regresé a Rusia para el campeonato Mundial. Era un simple hecho que parecía no importarle compartir conmigo. Del resto, bueno, creo que hallaba más entretenido verme batallar tratando de reunir los fragmentos de mis memorias.

Tengo algunas memorias de la Abadía. Las más comunes son imágenes en movimiento donde veo sólo oscuros corredores. Algunas veces estoy caminando entre ellos solo; otras Boris me guía a través de ellos con un firme agarre en mi hombro. También veo tenebrosas celdas de cada lado, aunque mi cabeza usualmente permanece sin voltear. La curiosidad era una ofensa castigable en la Abadía -si se mostraba en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado.

Sé que aquellos son recuerdos de mi niñez por cuan grande se ve todo. Puedo recordar que me decían muchas veces que era minúsculo para mi edad hasta que tuve alrededor de diez cuando finalmente comencé a aparentar mi edad. Cuando veo flashes de caras que pertenecen a otros estudiantes (_o desafortunados_ ) que residían en la Abadía, siempre se veían más altos que yo.

Ninguna de las caras son reconocibles tampoco. A veces me pregunto si conocí a Tala o Spencer durante mi tiempo en la Abadía. Tenía cinco años después de todo; tuve que haberme topado con ellos en algún punto.

Conocía a Bryan.

Bueno... _conocer_ no es la palabra adecuada. Nunca fuimos cercanos. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberle hablado. Pero éramos los _favoritos_ de Boris y por ciertos meses entrenamos juntos.

De hecho, si recuerdo claramente -Bryan fue parte de las razones de por qué entré a la Abadía a tan temprana edad.

* * *

_Háblale a la mano_

_¡P'que la muñeca está enojada!_

_-

* * *

_

**Cita de la biblia de  
**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ alias Phoenix-falling**

**

* * *

**Saludos**!**

Listo capítulo 26, a nueve de ponerme al corriente! ya lo veía eterno... ojalá y pronto actualice, pero mientras ya vamos aparejándonos. Ya también me puse al corriente con el nevío de reviews... jejeje

Mil gracias por las lecturas/reviews, nos leemos!


	27. Chapter 27

_I'm a getaway car for real feelings. _

_I'm your Miss Methamphetamine, the truth shoved up your nose. _

_Smile, with your gasoline teeth and forced empathy. _

_Let me be the one thing that makes your heart break because you can't help it. _

_You need someone like me to make you feel wrong._

_**Jeffree Star**_

* * *

**Capítulo 27- Malos humores y memorias: 2**

Este cuarto en el ático está casi en silencio. El único ruido es mi propia respiración elaborada. En general, la mansión de mi Abuelo -junto con muchas otras propiedades que posee- son anti naturalmente silenciosas. Se esperaría que aunque sólo vivimos aquí nosotros dos, y que raramente hay más de cuatro criados/sirvientes a la vez.

El único momento en que usualmente hay sonidos en la mansión es cuando mi Abuelo está al teléfono. Algunas veces puedo oírlo desde mi cuarto; agrediendo verbalmente a alguien en el recibidor en muchos idiomas. O, claro, cuando discute conmigo lo cual usualmente resulta en: puertas azotándose o mi presente situación.

Lo que sea que esté o no esté pasando arriba desde que estoy encerrado aquí permanecerá desconocido para mi. Incluso si mi Abuelo hubiera estado gritando hasta quedarse azul a algún pobre empleado del otro lado de la línea o incluso si el techo se hubiera cuarteado -no lo sabría. Ningún sonido entra o sale.

No estoy del todo seguro por cuánto tiempo he estado aquí. Estoy seguro que Leana estuvo aquí en algún momento, pero no sé si fue un sueño o no porque desperté hace algunas horas y no había nadie. Aunque, después de darme cuenta de las dos mantas -que habían estado previamente del otro lado de la habitación- me di cuenta que debió haber estado antes aquí.

No sé que hora es, o siquiera si hay luz de día afuera. Hay una luz pendiendo del centro del techo despidiendo una luz blanca artificial que da justo en mis irises que estuvo cerca de cegarme la primera vez que desperté. He conseguido ya acostumbrarme a ella, y ya no tengo que estar cerrando los ojos.

Dejo escapar otra respiración temblorosa que hacen que mis costillas se tuerzan dolorosamente. Ya he pasado por la desagradable rutina de descubrir la mayor parte de mis heridas- donde están y cuál fue el posible daño. He tenido la dura suposición de que una de mis costillas está fracturada. Además de eso, la mayor parte de mis heridas no parecen ser tan serias. La única otra cosa por la que estoy preocupado es la cortada entre mi cabello. La sentí con mis dedos y me topé con un enorme bulto pero no pude localizar la cortada misma. No podría ser bueno de cualquier modo, siendo que la sangre que surgió de la abertura fue hacia abajo del lado izquierdo de mi cara, por mi cuello y secó el cuello de mi playera que ya está bastante duro y reseco. Mi ojo izquierdo quedó pegado por la sangre y reabrirlo no fue nada divertido. Aunque debí haberlo dejado así porque la mayor parte de mi visión en ese ojo es inútil de cualquier modo.

La mayor parte de mis heridas son meros moretones y pequeñas cortadas. De la clase de cosas que hacen que estar recostado en un piso de piedra más incómodo, pero sanarán bien después de algunos días, y con suerte, sin efectos secundarios.

Aunque caminar va a ser un problema.

Por una horrible hora cuando desperté, pensé que estaba paralizado de la cintura para abajo. No podía mover o sentir mis piernas. Eso provocó una ola de pánico que me tuvo gritando en silencio de desesperación. Odiando a mi Abuelo y a mí mismo por lo inútil que me había vuelto. Me empujé sobre los codos y entonces fue cuando las costillas protestaron, enviándome una ola de dolor por todo mi cuerpo. Momentáneamente me quedé ciego de puro dolor. Después de recuperar la vista, me di cuenta que durante mi periodo de agonía, inconscientemente me enrollé en mí mismo en un intento por aliviar el dolor.

Había visto mis piernas -las cuales ahora sólo estaban adormecidas por debajo de la rodilla- y me odié por mi propia estupidez.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una nueva herida se hizo notar. La bota en mi pie derecho se sentía muy apretada y había un incesante dolor en mi tobillo. Después de una molesta cantidad de frustrante esfuerzo, conseguí quitarme la bota y automáticamente supe que _definitivamente_ había algo fuera de lugar. La primera pista fue que el área alrededor de mi tobillo estaba hinchada a un tamaño perturbador. Tan sólo mover mis dedos era doloroso pero posible, aún así no tenía planeado colocar nada de peso en él pronto.

Giré la cabeza lentamente a la derecha, tratando de no agravar ninguna de mis heridas y descansé la mejilla suavemente sobre la manta doblada bajo mi cabeza antes de acomodarme gentilmente en una posición sentada.

Un punzante dolor me acuchilló de nuevo las costillas y aspiré aire entre los dientes produciendo un _siseante_ sonido. Levanté mi brazo, y acerqué mis nudillos contra mi boca, haciendo que el dolor pasara -cosa que no pasó, pero si disminuyó un poco a un repulsivo dolor.

Comencé a preguntarme cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que mi Abuelo vendría a sacarme -bueno... él _nunca_ viene a sacarme por sí mismo. Siempre envía a Leana o Anthony para hacerlo. Y la primera cosa que les ordena es limpiar y cubrir mis heridas. Por un largo tiempo no entendí por qué, pero después de un tanto se me ocurrió la idea de que era quizá porque se sentía _culpable_ por lo que hace.

Vaya tontería.

Lentamente comencé a girarme, retirando las piernas de debajo de mi cuerpo para ayudar a soportar lo que mis brazos eran incapaces de. No pude soportar mirar a mis brazos. Había detestables moretones desperdigados arriba y abajo, una mezcla de colores del negro al púrpura justo debajo de un enfermizo amarillo. Desafortunadamente, sólo podía imaginar que otras partes de mi cuerpo estarían pintadas de esos mismos colores.

Aunque mi Abuelo está por entrar a los sesenta, estoy sorprendido de lo cuan fuertes sus golpes pueden ser. Si es verdad que los huesos se vuelven frágiles y los músculos se debilitan en avanzada edad, entonces odiaría ser quien recibiera el puño de mi Abuelo cuando estaba en mejor forma.

Lo que desearía más que nada, es poder estar en mi cama justo ahora. Pero si aprendí algo de la Abadía, fue '_No tengas muchas esperanzas_' Aunque me convencía de que mi Abuelo no me dejaría por mucho tiempo aquí, con el tiempo se demostró que estaba equivocado. Fui encerrado por semanas seguidas en la Abadía; forzado a sobrevivir con lo mínimo de comida y agua, sin otra compañía mas que mis propios erráticos pensamientos, sin ninguna clase de comodidad material y lo peor de todo, sin baño.

Boris disfrutaba eso.

Fuimos enseñados a ser hombres fuertes y orgullosos, y nada podría destruir nuestra alma más rápido que una buena dosis de humillación. Aunque por lo general me confundió por un buen tiempo. Boris estaba creando una armada de hombres que eran independientes y sin miedo a nada -y al mismo tiempo, los educó para ser marionetas que le temían y respondían a cualquiera de sus órdenes sin dudar. ¿Contradictorio? Si igual lo pienso.

Mi Abuelo no quiere otra cosa de mi mas que ser como él. Eso lo sé.

Viví con mi Abuelo después de que mi padre se fue. Por cerca de once meses, apenas y me separé de mi Abuelo, pasábamos mucho tiempo en aviones. Viajando a y desde cada esquina del globo, aunque muchas veces volamos de ida y regreso entre Rusia y Japón. Los vuelos largos se hicieron rutina para mi, sólo otra parte de la vida. Me quedaba en el penthouse de mi Abuelo, al cuidado de la ama de llaves mientras él se hacía cargo de sus negocios.

Después de vivir con mi Abuelo por cinco meses, me llevó con él a una Abadía.

No podía leer muy bien ruso en esos tiempos, así que apenas entrando al edificio le dije a mi Abuelo.

"_Se ve como un orfanato_"

Y él replicó.

"_Lo es_"

Tampoco estaba mintiendo.

La abadía estaba dividida en dos secciones. La parte superior y la parte baja.

La parte superior de la Abadía de hecho estaba registrada como un orfanato para niños. Niños de todas las edades eran enviados aquí desde toda Rusia cuando no tenían guardián legal. Y vivían como casi cualquiera. Tenían clases de 8:30 am a 3 pm con dos descansos para comida. Les dejaban tarea que raramente les llevaba más de una hora hacer y tenían la oportunidad de jugar con los niños de dentro y fuera del orfanato. En su tiempo libre eran animados a usar los Beyblade.

Poco sabían de que siempre estaban siendo observados.

Aquellos niños en el orfanato no tenían idea de lo que pasaba bajo sus pies. No sabían que había túneles y laboratorios y tenebrosas celdas albergando niños desvalidos. Y nadie más lo sabía.

Boris observaba estos niños mientras crecían. Seleccionando los que poseían un talento natural o potencial para volverse campeones. Algunas veces, un niño desaparecía del orfanato, pero los cuidadores les decían a los otros niños.

"¡_Oh! ¡fue llevado a un nuevo orfanato es todo!_"

O

"¿_Vasily? Fue adoptado, ¿no lo sabías?_"

No sé si era por precaución, pero Boris tenía una regla estricta de que ningún niño por debajo de ocho podría ser llevado a la parte baja de la Abadía. Era común que los niños huyeran de los orfanatos, especialmente cuando crecían. Así que si Servicios Sociales venía llamando a la puerta, preguntando por dónde estaba el pequeño Vasily, Boris siempre diría:

"_Vasily huyó. Le informamos a la policía, pero parece que no han hecho nada... es desafortunado, pero algunas veces, cuando alcanzan cierta edad..._"

Mi Abuelo trató meterme en la Abadía cuando tenía cinco, pero Boris no aceptó.

Sujetaba la mano de mi abuelo esa mañana, caminando por las escaleras de entrada, la nieve tronaba bajo mis pies. Había niños en el patio quienes detuvieron sus juegos y actividades para saludarnos. Para ellos, mi Abuelo era el amable Sr. Hiwatari que donaba dinero para mantener el orfanato funcionando.

Me llevó a través del orfanato sin decirme una sola palabra hasta que llegamos a una enorme puerta de madera. Mi Abuelo no se molestó en llamar, en vez de eso la abrió y entró conmigo siguiéndolo de cerca.

"_¡Ah, Lord Voltaire! Que gusto verlo."_

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que escuché de Boris. Al principio, mis ojos estaban muy ocupados revisando la enorme oficina como para darme cuenta del alto hombre de cabello púrpura. Mi Abuelo no saludó a Boris con la misma placidez. Poniendo una mano entre mis omóplatos, me empujó hacia adelante sin quitar sus ojos de Boris.

Fue en ese momento en que sentí su sombra caer sobre mi y torcí mi cuello para ver al hombre inclinándose sobre mi. Sus ojos eran de un penetrante verde que me miraba con fuerza por encima de su ganchuda nariz.

Hasta este día, puedo sentir esa desagradable y fría sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo. El modo en que retrocedí y tomé el pantalón de mi Abuelo y peleé contra la urgencia de esconderme tras sus piernas. Quería desesperadamente mirar a otro lado pero no pude. Mantuvo mi mirada por un largo tiempo y me sentí comenzar a temblar de ansiedad.

Recuerdo como -lentamente- sus delgados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel y finalmente separó sus ojos de mi, apenas mirando a mi Abuelo antes de darnos la espalda y acomodar unos papeles en su escritorio.

"_Bastante pequeño, ¿no?"_

Creo que mi Abuelo consideró ese comentario como una ofensa más de lo que lo hice yo. Estaba contento de que aquellos ojos ya no me miraban más.

"_¡Crecerá!_" Mi Abuelo replicó.

Incluso con su espalda hacia nosotros, sabía que Boris estaba sonriendo.

Ellos no se agrada; mi Abuelo y Boris. Nunca lo hicieron. Pero Boris necesitaba a alguien invirtiendo en el programa Biovolt. ¿Y mi Abuelo?

Él sólo tenía mucho dinero y quería un nuevo pasatiempo. Siempre ha estado obsesionado con el poder y la riqueza.

"_Ya hemos pasado por esto, Voltaire,_" _Boris replicó girándose para vernos mientras se recargaba levemente en su escritorio, "Trayendo al chico aquí y poniéndolo bajo mi nariz no me hará cambiar de idea."_

Fue hasta que tuve más edad que entendí de lo que estaban hablando. Boris no me quería en la Abadía porque era muy chico.

"Tu_ control sobre el proyecto se dividió en el momento en que decidí invertir._" _Mi Abuelo dijo enderezándose por completo._

_Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de Boris, "No recuerdo haber firmado algún contrato."_

"_Precisamente," mi Abuelo replicó, "mi decisión de invertir en tu pequeño proyecto de ciencias no está legalmente obligada. Puedo retirarme cuando quiera."_

_Una sonrisa también creció en la cara de mi abuelo mientras la victoria de la conversación quedaba clara cuando la expresión de Boris se oscureció._

_Entablaron una batalla de miradas por algunos momentos hasta que prácticamente estaba abrazando la pierna de mi Abuelo, mis ojos iba y venían entre los dos. Finalmente, Boris rompió el contacto visual mientras dejaba caer su cabeza al frente. Cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar una pequeña risa._

"_Lord Voltaire, no estaba discutiendo su autoridad," Boris comenzó, alejándose del escritorio y acercándose a nosotros. Por instinto, movi la mitad de mi cuerpo tras la pierna de mi Abuelo. "Pero, él es aún un infante." Aquellos ojos grises se enfocaron en mi otra vez y me cubrí de su mirada. "Mírelo. Está muy atado a usted, no aguantará el entrenamiento de la Abadía."_

"_Te aseguro que tiene el talento y el potencial para volverse el más grande de tus estudiantes."_

_Boris sonrió de nuevo._

"_Incluso así, ese potencial no puede ser desencadenado si no ha madurado."_

Para ese momento, quería hundir mi cara en el abrigo de mi Abuelo y escapar de aquellos ojos verdes. Afortunadamente, no tuve que aguantar mucho ese momento, Boris miró de nuevo a mi Abuelo.

"_Dale dos años; y con gusto recibiré al joven Kai y le enseñaré todo lo que hay por saber."_

Desde ese día, mi Abuelo comenzó a tratarme de forma diferente.

Apenas llegamos a su penthouse, mi Abuelo se dirigió apurado a su estudio y no reapareció hasta la hora de la cena. Incluso ahí no me habló. Apenas y miraba en mi dirección. Si acaso íbamos afuera, ya no me tomaba de la mano sino que tiraba de mi sujetando mi muñeca. Me llamaba la atención si me tardaba mucho atando mis agujetas o cerrando el cierre de mi chamarra, siendo que antes siempre había sido paciente conmigo.

"_¿Qué le pasa a mi Abuelo?" le pregunté a la ama de llaves del penthouse un día, "ya ni siquiera me mira. ¿Está enojado conmigo?"_

Recuerdo a la mujer que me sonrió y dijo que mi Abuelo quizá estaba estresado por el trabajo. Acepté su respuesta como la verdad y procuré no molestarlo mucho. Aunque siempre fui considerado listo y maduro para mi edad, aún era ingenuo.

Una tarde, estaba sentado en el recibidor, su cabeza estaba ocupada con una pila de cartas y documentos enfrente de él mientras se talaba la frente. Ya lo había escuchado previamente gritándole por teléfono a alguien y se escuchaba sin duda muy estresado. Así que, inicié mi camino para tratar de animarlo, me escurrí hasta el sofá junto a él inocentemente.

"_Te quiero, Abuelo._"

_Su cabeza se levantó aprisa y su cuerpo lo hizo hacia atrás un poco como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Un sonido irritado escapó por su garganta._

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres niño?" bufó, "¡ya vete a la cama!"_

_Mis ojos se abrieron bastante y lo miré sorprendido mientras sentía un dolor crecer en mi pecho. Él sólo me miró de regreso, y pronto sentí lágrimas picando detrás de mis ojos. Estoy seguro que él las vio caer mientras me apuraba a bajar del sofá y salir huyendo del cuarto._

Usé un brazo para subir las dos mantas y ponerlas sobre mi hombro. Sentí mi otro brazo temblar cuando se vio bajo más presión al tener que sostener el peso de mi cuerpo solo. Una vez que me aseguré que las mantas no caerían al piso, puse mi brazo de nuevo hacia abajo, la palma en el piso y comencé lentamente a gatear/arrastrarme hasta el muro derecho. Mi cuerpo se sentía tenso después de haber estado recostado en el piso por horas y por tanto, se había vuelto poco cooperativo. Al menos, este cuarto no es del todo grande y paso mucho tiempo hasta que dejé que mi cuerpo cansado descansara de nuevo, recargándome contra el muro.

Gentilmente doble las mantas, permitiéndoles caer sobre mi pierna. Permití que mis ojos se cerraran ya que mantenerlos abiertos ya era una tarea bastante difícil. Mis párpados se sentía pesados -también lo hacían muchas otras partes de mi cuerpo y mi tobillo seguía palpitando. Reabrir los ojos fue difícil pero lo conseguí. Miré mi pie derecho libre de la bota antes de inclinarme al frente -ignorando el dolor de mis costillas lastimadas- y tirando del calcetín con mi mano.

La mera vista del morado/azul rodeando mi tobillo fue suficiente para hacerme temblar. Podía sentir la hinchazón pero no me atreví a poner presión -ya era suficiente dolor por un día... o semana. En serio, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Suspiré.

Odio esta habitación. _Solía_ gustarme, antes cuando había un piano aquí abajo. Solía estar en uno los cuartos vacíos arriba, pero mi Abuelo convirtió esa habitación en alguna especie de librería y el piano ocupaba mucho espacio, así que fue movido acá abajo. No sé por qué lo tenía en primer lugar -nunca lo usó. Pero era una antigüedad -de 1907 creo- y mi Abuelo siempre ha tenido una especie de 'cosa' por coleccionar tantos muebles raros y valiosos comos puede.

Pasé muchas horas aquí en esta habitación enseñándome a tocar el piano y leer música, especialmente cuando mi Abuelo y yo no nos hablábamos. Era un Bechstein Grand Model y lo adoraba. Todo. Desde lo magnífico que sonaba hasta su pulida superficie de madera.

Pero entonces un día cuando entre al cuarto me paralicé cuando me di cuenta que el piano ya no estaba. Aparentemente -al no tener uso para él- decidió venderlo. Dios sabe cuanto le dieron. Para mí; ese piano no tenía precio. Y lo que más odié fue que mi Abuelo sabía mi bien cuanto lo quería. Una parte de mi cree que lo vendió para enseñarme una lección. Aunque no le di el gusto de ver cuánto me molestó.

Y así, de pronto esta habitación, la cual fue una vez un lugar en el buscaba soledad y paz se volvió nada más cuatro paredes y una puerta. Sin el piano, no hay sonidos aquí, y el sorprendente silencio es demasiado para mi. Es como una celda. Todo lo que el Abuelo necesita hacer es tapizar las paredes, pintar todo de blanco y se sentirá exactamente como estar en el man-

No importa.

* * *

Malos días... disculpas por la falta de traducción al inicio y la de la frase y la tardanza.

Nos leemos! Mil gracias por las lecturas/reviews


	28. Chapter 28

_Así que había una mujer y ella iba en un avión,_

_y ella volaba para irse a encontrar con su prometido, navegando alto sobre el océano más grande de la tierra._

_Y ella estaba sentada junto a este hombre, con quien había tratado de iniciar una conversación y realmente la única cosa que escuchó de él fue ordenar su Bloody Mary,_

_Y ella está sentada ahí, y está leyendo este arduo artículo de una revista sobre un país del tercer mundo cuyo nombre ni siquiera puede pronunciar._

_Y se está sintiendo muy aburrida y desperanzada,_

_y de pronto está esta gran falla mecánica, y uno de los motores falla y empiezan a caer -treinta mil pies de altura. _

_Y el piloto está al microfóno y está diciendo: "Perdón, perdón, oh Dios mío, perdón." y se disculpa._

_Y ella mira al hombre y dice: "¿Qué está pasando?"_

_Y él la mira y dice._

_"Vamos a una fiesta, una fiesta de cumpleaños. Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños querida. Te queremos mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho."_

_**El Fondo de Todo por Bright Eyes**_

**Capítulo 28 – Las Acciones Dicen Más Que Las Palabras**

A pesar del gran clima del día anterior, la lluvia se decantaba como si el sol no volviera a brillar nunca más. El humor dentro de las instalaciones de la BBA parecía haber cambiado con el clima, Ray Kon lo notó estando sentado en la cafetería con su bento frente a él.

Pasaba del medio día, y estaba a una hora antes de que su tutor lo viera de nuevo. Ray esperaba que durante su descanso tuviera tiempo para ir a ver al Sr. Dickenson e hiciera un intento por obtener esos archivos de su computadora que tan desesperadamente deseaba tener. Sin embargo, después de llegar a la BBA temprano ese día, empapado por completo y haciendo ruiditos como un gato enojado, su voluntad de hacer _cualquier cosa_ se había evaporado.

Ray suspiró y puso sus palillos a un lado de la mesa, mirando disgustado su comida que apenas y tocó. Su apetito había desaparecido dejándole solo esa torcida sensación en su interior.

Inconscientemente, su mano izquierda se deslizó fuera de la mesa y sintió la bolsa en su pantalón, un objeto rectangular que de hecho era la memoria que Kenny le había dado el día anterior. Se puso a juguetear un poco con el material plástico mientras se hacía unas preguntas que quizá debió haber considerado antes.

¿Realmente sería capaz de hallar esos archivos? ¿cómo se metería a la computadora del _presidente de la BBA_?

¿Realmente tenía el valor de ir a espaldas del Sr. Dickenson?

Y Ray podía decir con seguridad que no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas.

Ray nunca era de los que tomaban grandes riesgos. No como Tyson. Por eso era que nunca había mencionado nada de esos archivos al chico de cabello oscuro. Tyson era de los que hacían las cosas sin pensar en la acción o las consecuencias, y tenía un modo de meter esas ideas en otra gente. La última cosa que Ray necesitaba era a Tyson presionándolo para que dejara de ser el niño bueno y se lanzara. Él prefería por mucho quedarse donde estaba y apegarse a lo que conocía.

Y Ray -a pesar de lo que muchos creerían- sabía como ser escurridizo y metiche.

Con una profunda respiración, puso su bento de regreso al empaque que luego colgó sobre su hombro y se levantó. Aprisa y con gracia, sin hacer ni un sonido con sus zapatos, Ray había cruzado la cafetería y se escurrió a través de las puertas sin ser notado por nadie. Hombres y mujeres lo pasaron, con las narices hundidas en archivos o checando sus teléfonos móviles; muy preocupados en su trabajo como para darse cuenta que el joven que recién habían visto era de hecho un miembro del mismísimo equipo que habían ayudado a crear.

Pero a Ray no le importó. De hecho, se quedó intrigado por el hecho de que aquellos hombres y mujeres estuvieran tan sumidos en su trabajo que apenas y tenían tiempo como para ver alrededor. Era sorprendente cómo el deporte de Beyblade afectaba a tanta gente de todas las edades. No importaba que hicieran, si -como él- elegían participar en el deporte o si estaban detrás de la escena, desarrollando nuevos equipos u organizando los torneos -eso significaba mucho para aquellas personas.

Deteniéndose en una enorme ventana con la ciudad extendiéndose frente a él bajo las nubes oscurecidas; Ray gentilmente puso su mano en el marco. Pudo sentir la pintura resquebrajada debajo de sus dedos, e incluso si se acercaba más, los fragmentos blancos se adherían a su piel. Sus ojos se abrieron bastante de nuevo. A la distancia pudo distinguir el Estadio Seaside Dome.

Ahí fue donde los Bladebreakers fueron creados por primera vez. Donde su primer jornada empezó Donde el comienzo de su amistad echó raíces.

Bueno, su amistad con Kai tomó mucho más tiempo en crecer, pero eventualmente lo hizo. Y ahora, justo cuando estaba por florecer; parecía que había sido arrancada y hecha pedazos. Quizá Ray estaba exagerando -demonios, habían sido sólo dos días desde que lo habían visto por última vez- pero Ray sintió que su partida había sido una que Kai había intentado fuera final.

¿Y si Kai pensaba que su amistad le causaba muchos problemas? ¿y si nunca regresaba?

Ray no quería que su equipo se deshiciera. La cuestión escolar no había sido la única razón por la que él había decidido quedarse en Japón. Estando con los Bladebreakers era muy diferente que estando con los White Tigers. No quería perder lo que habían creado juntos.

¿Podría convencerse así mismo que obteniendo información de Kai -hallando cosas de Kai que sentían debían saber- sería suficiente para mantenerse juntos?

Quizá.

Pero él nunca sabría si no trataba, ¿verdad?

**...**

"¿Jefe?"

"¿Si, Tyson?"

Tyson se movió incómodo en su silla plástica, con la mochila abierta en sus piernas. Estaba sujetando un pequeño librito -o quizá un panfleto- apenas sobresaliendo de su mochila. La expresión de su cara era algo que podría ser descrita en cualquier lugar como confundido o completamente perdido.

"Aja, ¿Tyson...?" Kenny repitió cuando el otro chico no le respondió. Miró directo a Tyson, Max estaba sentado con su cara entre sus manos, viéndolos con una expresión aburrida.

Kenny dudó pues parecía que estaba siendo ignorando, aún cuando fue Tyson quien había pedido su atención en primer lugar. Levantando la pequeña mano y cerrando los dedos. Entonces tosió otra vez, un poco más fuerte esta vez.

Y entonces se dejó escuchar una tos bastante exagerada.

Finalmente, Max pateó a Tyson por debajo de la mesa.

"¡Ah! ¡Maxie! ¡Qué es-!"

"¿Qué le estabas diciendo al Jefe antes de perderte en tu mundito?" Max dijo dulcemente con una sonrisita, torciendo la cabeza a un lado y moviendo las pestañas; ignorando por completo la mueca que Tyson hacía mientras se sobaba el golpe recibido, donde seguro un moretón aparecería pronto.

Tyson enarcó el cuello poniendo en alto la nariz.

"¡Tranquilízate, rubio!" Tyson demandó. Una sonrisa triunfante comenzó a aparecer en su cara, esto hizo que Max y Kenny intercambiaran miradas casi aprehensivas entre sí.

Antes de que Max tuviera tiempo de girar los ojos y poner su atención en algo más como su mente había planeado, Tyson sacó el panfleto en el que había estado tan entretenido y lo agitó frenéticamente en la cara de Max.

"¡Estás celoso, amigo! ¡totalmente _celoso_!" declaró en voz alta y con un dedo acusador apuntando apenas a unas pulgadas lejos de los ojos incrédulos de Max, que se dirigían levemente a la izquierda para encontrarse con la perpleja expresión de Kenny por encima del hombro de Tyson.

"¿Qué- ?" la boca de Max simplemente se quedó abierta, las palabras le fallaban mientras su mente parecía incapaz de procesar algún pensamiento teniendo la cara de loco de Tyson brillando frente a él.

"¡Tú!" Tyson exclamó ruidoso y orgulloso, su dedo se dirigía al papel burlándose, "¡estás celoso porque obtuve un 98 en el examen de ciencias!"

Max parpadeó lentamente antes de darle una buena mirada al papel en la mano de Tyson. En la parte del frente, con letra grande y negra, se podía leer, "Examen Parcial de Ciencias" y Max reconoció la prueba que habían tenido apenas la semana pasada. Solo que Tyson no había hecho ese examen.

"Tyson-"

"¡CELOSO!"

Max suspiró y le arrebató el papel de la mano de Tyson, pasando las páginas antes de detenerse en una al azar y seleccionando la primer pregunta que vio.

"Tyson, ¿qué es la energía cinética?" preguntó con un tono aburrido.

La expresión dichosa de Tyson desapareció rápidamente; sus labios se movían y sus ojos giraban hacia arriba hasta denotar una profunda meditación.

"¿Energía cinética...?" repitió lentamente, aspiró un poco, "es como de, química, ¿verdad?"

"¡Física!" Kenny intervino desde el otro lado de Tyson. Tyson le dio una mirada poco amistosa.

"Ya sabía," dijo, "¿dónde estaba? Energía cinética... energía cinética..."

Sin aviso, la mano de Tyson arrebató los papeles de la mano de Max, poniéndolo bajo su mirada y leyendo la respuesta escrita.

"¡La energía del movimiento!" exclamó, agitando la página enfrente de la cara de Max otra vez, apuntando a la respuesta. "¡Ves!" ¡lo sabía porque la tuve bien en el examen!" sólo para probar su punto, saltó de su lugar y le puso el examen justo debajo de la nariz de Kenny también, haciendo un baile de victoria con los brazos hasta que...

"Espera..." Tyson se detuvo, trayendo el papel de nuevo a sus ojos, "esta no es mi letra..."

Enfocando sus ojos en la tinta negra, finalmente Tyson se dio cuenta que la fina y minúscula letra era drásticamente diferente de la suya. Hizo otra mueca mientras pasaba las páginas de su examen; las piezas del rompecabezas estaban empezando a acomodarse.

"Tyson..." Max comenzó con lentitud, como si le estuviera hablando a un tonto de cinco años, "No Fuiste Tú Quien Hizo El Examen- Lo hizo Kai."

Aparecieron líneas en la frente de Tyson ante las noticias.

"Así que, básicamente si yo hubiera hecho el examen, ¿habría reprobado?" preguntó.

Max asintió dándole la razón.

"Sí, muy posiblemente," dijo, antes de que en su cara apareciera una enorme sonrisa, "¡_Oh_, pero la mirada en la cara de Hilary! ¡chico, _eso no tiene precio_!"

Tyson pareció animarse al escuchar eso. Miró a un lado hacia Max -ignorando el quejido de Kenny del otro lado- y con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

"¿En serio?" preguntó con un tono de diversión en la voz, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Max le confirmó asintiendo. Tyson dejó escapar una risa mientras se ponía de pie.

"¡Hilary! ¡_Oh, Hilary_!" Tyson cantó al otro extremo del salón, la diversión iba incrementándose cuando la chica volteó muy molesta a verlo. Hilary, girándose en su asiento, revelando su escritorio en donde estaban sus libros, plumas y lápices bien alineados y acomodados. La mirada en su cara gritaba _FRAUDE_. La sonrisa fue forzada y el tic debajo de su ojo izquierdo era causado por una gran presión para no verlo con odio.

"Si, ¿Tyson?" respondió con un tono dulce, pero tenso.

Tyson dejó ver sus dientes en una abierta sonrisa, agitando las hojas sobre su cabeza con entusiasmo, "¿Recuerdas esto? ¿cuánto obtuviste querida?"

El triunfo se desprendía del cuerpo de Tyson, a través de cada nervio y vena, mientra Hilary hervía de ira -Tyson juró que podía ver su cabello erizándose en la punta. El tic bajo su ojo se hizo más obvio para todos en el salón, y si esta conversación se hubiera llevado a cabo en otro lugar distinto a la escuela -porque Hilary adoraba la escuela- la gruñona chica quizá ya habría destazado a Tyson justo en ese instante. En vez de eso, con un sorprendente autocontrol, Hilary le dio la espalda -aunque la expresión asesina quedó en su cara mientras tomaba cuatro de los lápices perfectamente alineados y los partía por la mitad.

Tyson cayó de nuevo a su silla, en su mente gritaba 'VICTORIA' y se permitía reír con fuerza.

"Creo que va a hacerte pagar por eso, Tyson," Kenny le susurró una vez que el otro se hubo calmado. Desafortunadamente, mientras aún estaba en su momento de gloria, Tyson no permitió que el pensamiento que la naturaleza vengativa de Hilary lo destrozaría.

En vez de eso, sonrió.

"¡Que lo _haga_!"

…

"En verdad lo siento, Sr. Dickenson."

"No te preocupes muchacho," el Sr. Dickenson sonrió, levantándose de su silla tras el escritorio, "fue un error muy fácil de cometer. Creo que todos en algún momento ponemos algo en la lavadora sin que nos demos cuenta."

Ray le dio una mirada de disculpa, mientras movía los pies con nerviosismo.

"Sí, ya sé" dijo, "pero no quise causar problemas."

"Vamos, no te preocupes," el Sr. Dickenson replicó mientras se paraba al lado del chico, "mi secretaria tiene el original de las cartas en su computadora. Tendremos unas copias en minutos."

El corazón de Ray se hundió cuando se dio cuenta que el Sr. Dickenson estaba esperando que fuera con él a la oficina de la secretaria. Jalando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, sus ojos revisaron aprisa el lugar mientras el sr. Dickenson tomaba su bastón. En el más desesperado intento por obtener algo de tiempo, Ray se acercó al estante detrás del presidente -donde habían varias fotografías recortadas de periódicos- y tomó un foto álbum y lo abrió.

"Ey, ¿qué es esto?" dijo en un tono más fuerte que el necesario.

"¿Eh? ¡oh eso!" el Sr. Dickenson dijo con algo de emoción en su voz, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ray. "Eso muchacho, es un álbum de cada equipo que la BBA ha ayudado a crear, incluyendo los Bladebreakers."

Ray de pronto se halló más interesado de lo que pretendía al principio. Pasó las páginas, repletas de fotos que mostraban muchos chicos sujetando sus beyblades triunfantes. En algunas imágenes, ni más ni menos que el Sr. Dickenson estaba presente, alegre con una sonrisa en la cara.

"No sabía nada de esos otros equipos..." Ray comentó, sus ojos revisaban cada foto con detenimiento, mirando cada cara cuidadosamente pero sin poder reconocer a alguno.

"Bueno, ninguno de esos equipos alguna vez fue tan exitoso como los Bladebreakers son," el Sr. Dickenson dijo, "la mayor parte de ellos se formaron en pequeños pueblos donde la BBA estaba promocionando el deporte y fueron a ganar algunas competencias de bajo nivel. Pero estoy muy orgulloso de todos ellos."

"Quédate aquí, y dale un vistazo. Yo traeré las formas."

Ray apenas y miró al Sr. D. abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la oficina. Mientras quedó solo, los ojos de Ray repasaban la foto de un equipo de puras niñas -quizá de no más de diez- sujetando casi con desesperación un gran trofeo con sonrisas maniacas en las caras. Fue hasta que la puerta se cerró que Ray levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la oficina.

Solo en la oficina del Sr. Dickenson.

¿No era lo que quería?

¿Entonces por qué estaba ahí con la boca abierta como un pez mientras el tiempo estaba corriendo?

Cuando la razón le llegó, Ray soltó un siseo -sonando increíblemente como un gato cuya cola ha sido pisada -y su mirada cayó sobre la computadora, la cual- con bastante suerte ¡había sido dejada encendida! Se acercó al escritorio, con un gesto dudoso mientras hurgaba en lo profundo de la bolsa de su pantalón buscando la memoria.

Incluso con esa gran oportunidad estando justo delante de él, Ray no pudo evitar sentirse algo pesimista. Para alguien con la personalidad tan balanceada y un firme creyente del karma; toda esta situación había sido muy sencilla para el gusto de Ray.

Finalmente tomó la memoria de su bolsa mientras sus ojos se fijaban con firmeza en la puerta; su fino sentido del oído trataba de percibir cualquier sonido de afuera de la oficina. Por al menos un minuto, Ray no se movió ni un milímetro. En vez, simplemente puso su atención en la puerta mientras trataba de convencerse que no podía arriesgarse a perder esa oportunidad de obtener la información.

Inhaló profundamente y se permitió sentarse en la confortable silla de cuero del Sr. Dickenson. Sus ojos amarillos como de gato dejaron la puerta y se fijaron en la pantalla de la laptop delante de él. Hizo un gesto molesto.

"¡No me ganarás!" declaró desafiante.

Pasando sus dedos sobre el touch-pad, Ray movió el cursor a la parte baja en la esquina izquierda y dio un clic en el botón de 'Inicio' y el menú se desplegó. Trató de ignorar sus salvajes latidos mientras seleccionaba 'Mi PC'. La nueva ventana se abrió, y Ray tomó un momento para escuchar cualquier sonido de afuera de la oficina una vez más. A la izquierda, estaba la opción de 'Búsqueda'.

Tan lejos y tan bien, pensó mientras cliqueaba sobre éste, una pequeña barra apareció y comenzó a escribir.

'Kai-'

No tuvo que continuar ya que archivos comenzaron a aparecer con la letra K en la pantalla, y cuando le siguió la A y la I, muchos archivos desaparecieron, dejando sólo uno llamado: Kai Hiwatari.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios de Ray mientras se felicitaba. Aunque no se permitió celebrar aún, notando que la mano estaba temblando un poco mientras retiraba la cubierta de la memoria y buscaba el puerto correcto para conectar la USB.

Después de conectarla en el puerto, esperó nervioso mientras otra ventana pequeña aparecía en la mitad de la pantalla.

Abrir el archivo era una de las opciones generales y también sobre la que Ray dio clic, la pequeña ventana desapareció solo para ser reemplazada por una más grande y completamente vacía.

'Copia los archivos que quieres y ponlos aquí.' Las palabras de Max pasaron por la mente de Ray mientras regresaba a la ventana con los archivos de Kai.

Clic derecho, copiar y después pegar.

Y estaba. Hecho, acabado, completo. Fue más fácil de lo que Ray hubiera siquiera imaginado; tenía tiempo para gastar... u ocupar en otras cosas. Un puntiagudo colmillo salió bajo su labio mientras sonreía mentalmente zapeándose así mismo por ser un gatito curioso. Atrajo el cursor de regreso a la caja de 'Búsqueda' y dio clic. Si tenía el tiempo, no habría razón por la cual no podría dar un vistazo en los archivos de Kenny, Tyson y Max. Y el suyo, por supuesto. En vez de buscarlos por separado, Ray eligió una opción más rápida y decidió escribir la palabra 'Bladebreakers' y ver que aparecía.

Pero, Ray sólo consiguió escribir la letra B cuando una barra desplegable apareció debajo con todos los archivos en la computadora del Sr. Dickenson comenzando con esa letra. Miró abajo buscando por Bladebreakers cuando algo atrajo sus ojos, que se abrieron bastante y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Ahí -al fondo de la barra- había dos palabras que hicieron que el corazón de Ray latiera al máximo. Como mariposas, volviéndose agresivas y creciendo mientras el tiempo pasaba golpeaban rápidamente en su estomago. Sus manos temblaron mientras el cursor se movía sobre las dos palabras y daba clic sobre ellas; el archivo apareció en una nueva pantalla blanca. Él la miró fijamente.

Abadía Balkov

¿¡Qué demonios! ¿¡qué era eso! ¿por qué estaba eso en la computadora del Sr. Dickenson? ¿qué información podía haber en ese archivo? ¿nombres de quienes podían aparecer...?

"Sí, muchas gracias."

La animosa voz del Sr. Dickenson sonó mientras cerraba la puerta de la pequeña oficina de su secretaria situada al fondo del pasillo. En sus manos traía las copias recién impresas de las formas de consentimiento que Ray le había pedido. Murmuraba tranquilamente consigo mismo mientras regresaba por el pasillo, deteniéndose afuera de la oficina mientras acomodaba las formas, tomándolas en la misma mano con la que sujetaba su bastón.

Puso su mano en la perilla y comenzó a abrir.

"¡Sr. Dickenson!"

Ray estaba sentado -con los ojos fijos en el archivo que estaba en la pantalla de la laptop- por al menos dos minutos. Debatía si debía o no mirarlo.

La decisión salió de su cabeza cuando un movimiento en la perilla de la puerta del otro lado de la habitación mandó su corazón directo a su garganta. Se ahogó. El pánico brotaba en cada parte de su mente mientras sus ojos se abrían bastante y temerosos. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras sus pupilas -tan pequeñas como cabezas de alfiler- miraban frenéticamente a la perilla que lentamente descendió y Ray se hallaba congelado donde estaba. ¡Estaba por ser descubierto y no podía hacer nada para salvarse!

"¡Sr. Dickenson!"

Una voz femenina fue escuchada a la distancia, y Ray suspiró con alivio mientras la perilla quedó de regreso en su posición original. Forzándose a relajarse, Ray escuchó cuidadosamente mientras se oía la voz del Sr. Dickenson -acallada por estar la puerta- y otra voz conversar.

Empujando a un lado el pánico y reuniendo todo su valor, Ray dio clic en el archivo marcado como Abadía Balkov y lo copió antes de seleccionar la ventana (E:) y pegándolo junto a los archivos que contenían la información de Kai. Su corazón no se había calmado a una velocidad comfortable, así que hizo todo muy agitado y con velocidad desesperada. Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras sus oídos sensitivos captaron el más ligero sonido de una mano sujetando la perilla otra vez.

El Sr. Dickenson sonrió otra vez, agitando un poco la mano a su secretaria que había cerrado un fólder que tenía ante de poner su mano de regreso a la perilla.

"La fecha límite es la siguiente semana así que aún tenemos tiempo," el Sr. Dickenson dijo amablemente.

"Claro, Presidente. Por favor llámeme si necesita algo," ella replicó girándose y dirigiéndose a su pequeña oficina. El Sr. Dickenson sujetó la perilla y la giró, teniendo éxito al abrir la puerta sin más distracciones. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y sonrió. Ray estaba sentado en su pequeño sillón aún repasando las fotografías del álbum, con los ojos puestos en las fotografías.

El Sr. Dickenson se acercó y le dio las nuevas formas a Ray. Le tomó unos segundos al chico reaccionar y levantar la mirada. Pusó el albúm en su pierna, la foto que había estado viendo era la más reciente ahí. Fue tomada cuando los Bladebreakers se volvieron campeones del mundo en Moscú. Ray sonrió antes de cerrar el álbum y levantar la mirada.

"Gracias, Sr. Dickenson," dijo mientras tomaba las formas y ponía el álbum de regreso a la repisa.

"No hay problema, Ray" el Sr. Dickenson sonrió. "Será mejor si te vas, muchacho. Tu tutoría va a empezar pronto."

"Si Señor," Ray agitó la mano diciendo adiós y se dirigió a través de la oficina y abrió la puerta.

"Y Ray," El sr. Dickenson le llamó desde su ubicación detrás del escritorio. Ray se giró dando de nuevo su atención al presidente. "¡Procura no poner esas copias en la lavadora esta vez!"

Ray sonrió apenado y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con el Sr. Dickenson riendo amablemente. Con calma dobló las nuevas copias de consentimiento para el siguiente torneo y las puso al fondo de las bolsas de su pantalón. Mientras su mano desaparecía entre la tela negra, los dedos de Ray pasaron por la superficie de plástico de la memoria. Sólo que ahora, no como antes, la memoria contenía los datos que lo habían tenido tan estresado por obtener. Era irreal. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan fácil? ¿de qué demonios se había estado preocupando tanto?

Y Ray no sólo se iba con la información sobre Kai, sino que tenía un bonus.

Abadía Balkov

Aún así, Ray no pudo evitar sentirse algo aprehensivo. ¿Realmente querían saber los secretos de la Abadía? Si el pasado de Kai era algo en lo que no debían meterse, quizá debía haber cosas que simplemente debían quedarse en la oscuridad.

Ray movió la cabeza. Pues ya era muy tarde. Lo que fuera que había en ese archivo tenía que ser sacado a la luz por los Bladeberakers.

**:::::::::::: **

En la Mansión Hiwatari, Leana buscaba frenéticamente en la cocina el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ella sabía donde estaba, pero, en su recurrente estado mental parecía que lo había olvidado por completo. Revisando mientras estaba de rodillas, había checado todos los cajones, moviendo botellas de detergente y limpiadores de cocina en su camino.

"La alacena de arriba, Leana" vino una profunda voz detrás de ella.

Leana brincó ante la voz, sujetando su pecho en donde su corazón debía estar mientras se giraba a la persona que había hablado estando en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Leana retiró la mirada de pánico de la cara y se giró teniendo ahora una de indiferencia.

"Claro. Gracias, Lord Voltaire," replicó muy fríamente, mientras se ponía de pie. La expresión de Voltaire se oscureció cuando notó el frío tono con el que Leana le respondió. Aún así no dijo nada, simplemente dejó la habitación.

Leana abrió una de las muchas alacenas que pendían de los muros, su memoria retrocedió mientras recordaba donde había dejado el botiquín después de la última vez que lo usó. La caja de verde oscuro fue puesta en sus manos, y Leana la miró con una sensación de Deja Vú. La última vez que ella la había abierto y usado su contenido era enfermizamente similar a la situación en que estaba ahora.

Sólo diez minutos atrás -habiendo despedido a los sirvientes por lo que restaba del día- Voltaire había ordenado a Leana y Anthony sacar a Kai del sótano. Y como había pasado las otras veces, Voltaire desaparecería hacia su oficina en Tokio y no reaparecería sino hasta altas horas de la noche. Algunas veces esto ayudaba. Siempre era la que limpiaba y vendaba las heridas de Kai. Algunas veces... Leana se quedaba_ frustrada _porque sentía muchas ganas de lastimar físicamente al hombre, para que viera como se sentía. Pero era un pensamiento tonto, midiendo apenas poco más de uno 1,57 m difícilmente Leana conseguiría hacerle verdadero daño y entonces perdería su trabajo.

Algunas veces odiaba a Voltaire. ¿Pero entonces quién vería por Kai si ella no estaba ahí?

Leana inhaló profundamente, sus dedos sujetaban el botiquín que mantenía cerca de su pecho. Por algunos minutos quedó en silencio, con los ojos cerrados mientras las muchas luces en el techo bañaban sobre su temblorosa figura. Fue hasta que la puerta de enfrente se cerró que fue traída de regreso al presente.

"¿Leana...?" Una voz diferente habló detrás de ella, y volteó a la persona que ya sabía era Anthony.

Sonrió débilmente, dándose cuenta de lo serio de su cara. El pobre hombre odiaba esas situaciones tanto como ella. Incluso si no sentía la misma clase de aprecio por Kai, no había ninguna, nunca había ninguna clase de sensación positiva en una situación así.

"¿Podrías preparar el baño?" Anthony dijo, mirando el piso y Leana sintió aquellos sentimientos similares compartidos de disgusto y odio propio. "Iré por él."

Mordiendo su labio, Leana asintió. Ella entró a la habitación, pasando Anthony y dirigiéndose a la escalera, aún con la caja cerca de su pecho.

**::::::::**

Anthony sólo pudo observar a Leana pasar a su lado. Quería decirle algo, confortarla de algún modo. Pero las palabras... las palabras no tenían sentido. ¿Qué decir? _Anímate. Estará bien. Kai estará bien._

Esa clase de depresión no era algo que uno pudiera poner en palabras. La única oportunidad de que las cosas estuvieran _bien_ era si Voltaire de pronto dejaba de preocuparse por sus negocios y hacía de su familia su máxima prioridad. Y sólo entonces, cuando eso pasara, Kai estaría bien.

Cuán amargo se veía el futuro.

Con Leana en el piso de arriba, Anthony apagó las luces de la cocina, cruzó el pasillo de entrada -cada movimiento hacía eco en los muros- y se dirigió al sótano. Los enormes muros de piedra y las amenazantes puertas alineadas paralelamente una de otra se debían haber vuelto una vista familiar para él; pero Anthony siempre sentía la misma ola de desprecio cada vez que bajaba. La escalofriante sensación de una prisión. El silencio y el aire frío. No ayudaban en nada para calmar su salvaje latir que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo. La mansión era un lugar tan hermoso, pero tenía secretos tan feos por dentro.

Respirando profundamente, Anthony puso sus manos en la barra de frío metal en la puerta al final del corredor en la izquierda que la mantenía firmemente cerrada. Con un poco de esfuerzo la levantó, un pequeño pero chillante sonido -como uñas en un pizarrón- hicieron eco a través del pasillo de piedra y gentilmente empujó la puerta.

Sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto en un sólo movimiento, quedándose y congelándose en una figura acomodada contra el muro a su derecha. Anthony exhaló cuando lo vio bien. Bañado en una buena cantidad de sangre, Kai parecía estar durmiendo. Su cabeza caía de frente, su barbilla contra su pecho con las piernas extendidas delante de él. Una manta cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Anthony caminó hacia él, caminando casi con miedo hacia el chico. Lentamente se acuclilló y gentilmente puso una mano en el hombro de Kai, moviéndolo un poco.

"¿Kai?" respiró antes de aclarar su garganta y elevando un poco el volumen de su voz. "¿Kai?"

El cuerpo de Kai se sacudió un poco, un pequeño quejido escapó de sus labios mientras recuperaba la consciencia. Levantó un poco la cabeza, los ojos estaban cerrados mientras la luz lo cegaba. Kai respiró algunas veces y lentamente volteó alrededor hasta que su visión descansó en Anthony. Se estremeció y abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de producir algún sonido.

"¿Donde duele?" Anthony preguntó tan pronto como tuvo la atención de Kai. Kai cerró la boca y tragó -la garganta le ardía- y Anthony se dio cuenta de lo secos que estaban sus labios.

Kai no respondió por un momento. Parecía estarse concentrando en respirar o permitir que su mente se pusiera al tanto del momento. Finalmente habló:

"¿Q-qué día es?" su voz era extremadamente ronca y tensa.

"Es miércoles. Casi las ocho de la noche. ¿Dónde duele?" Anthony replicó apurado. Pero, Kai parecía no estarle siguiendo la conversación. Era eso o sólo disfrutaba no responder las preguntas de Anthony. Después de unas respiraciones profundas y que sonaban muy dolorosas, Kai se lamió los labios y forzó su voz a trabajar otra vez.

"¿Deberías estar aquí?"

Anthony suspiró y se rindió de tratar de hacer preguntas. Se inclinó al frente y gentilmente puso una mano bajo la axila de Kai, una mano rodeó su espalda.

"Tu Abuelo quiere que te saquemos y tratemos para cuando esté de regreso."

Kai no respondió esta vez, sólo se concentró en impulsar su cuerpo hacia arriba. Sabía que era casi imposible que fuera capaz de caminar por su cuenta, pero se rehusaba a permitirle a Anthony que lo cargara fuera de ahí. Trató de no apoyarse en los brazos rodeándole el torso, ayudándole a ponerse de pie y forzando sus piernas a mantener su peso. Inhaló profundamente cuando su tobillo derecho comenzó a palpitar. Afortunadamente un poco de la hinchazón había disminuido y no fue tan doloroso como esperaba, pero aún así dolía y le tomaría cierto tiempo para que la hinchazón desapareciera.

Una vez que Kai estuvo de pie, Anthony se movió a su lado. Tenía un brazo aún rodeando la espalda de Kai, dándole soporte, pero no sujetándolo muy fuerte ya que sabía muy bien que el chico tendría al menos una costilla rota. Su respiración irregular era una buena prueba. Notó que Kai estaba tratando de no aceptar su apoyo pero fallaba. Cojeó lentamente -perdiendo el equilibrio y consecuentemente forzando su agarre en la ropa de Anthony para no caer- hasta la puerta, con Anthony caminando incómodo a su lado.

Anthony se contuvo de suspirar de frustración. _Sabía_ que Kai era obstinado. _Sabía _que Kai siempre insistiría que no necesitaba ayuda. Pero si sólo _dejara_ a un lado su orgullo por _un minuto_ y se permitiera ser cargado; Anthony sabía que ya estarían arriba.

Pero no. Este era Kai Hiwatari.

Golpeado, lastimado, pudiendo torpemente mantenerse de pie y apenas pensando claramente, de algún modo conseguía sujetarse a lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

"¿Anthony?" Kai dijo de pronto.

Anthony miró al chico que sujetaba. Con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos casi pegados al piso -no podía decirlo, el cabello le ocultaba la cara. "¿Sí?"

Las raquíticas respiraciones de Kai sonaban más extremas. Quizá porque lo cerrado y estrecho del espacio o quizá porque caminar estaba resultando bastante difícil para él en ese momento.

"¿Dijiste que mi Abuelo había salido?" preguntó después de que ellos comenzaron a subir las escaleras del sótano.

La cara de Anthony se suavizó, su corazón se llenó de pena. Era una situación tan triste y tonta. Kai: orgulloso, fuerte, inteligente, independiente... y estúpidamente leal. Tan _estúpidamente_. ¿Por qué eligió regresar? Pudo haber escapado de todo eso. Tomar su segunda oportunidad y usarla sabiamente. ¿Por qué continuaba regresando con Voltaire? ¿Después de _todo_?

"Sí, salió..." Anthony dijo suavemente.

¿Por qué seguía aferrándose a esa tonta esperanza de que algún día tendrían una relación _normal_? Ese sueño en el que un día sería tratado apropiadamente. Que sería querido.

"Ah..."

* * *

Si alguien ha leído esta historia en inglés, quizá pueda entender mi falta de actualización pronta... estos últimos capítulos son largos, laaaargos... y yo que fui dicha que acababa como en el capítulo 25, y van 36 y aún no se visualiza final... mi último cálculo fue que restaban casi 100 hojas para alcanzar la historia en donde va. Mi tiempo es un caos, y me falla el entusiasmo para acabarla. Las vacaciones fueron un respiro pero sigue la cantidad de texto aún por traducir...

Lo triste del caso es que la historia es genial, los últimos capítulos son de los mejores, y eso anima a seguir pero es cansado.

Así que si de pronto hay nueva falta de actualización, espero se entienda. Eso sí, iré a acabarla y aparejarme con la versión en inglés, ¿cuándo? no sé... sólo digo que me comprometo a hacerlo.

GRACIAS por sus lecturas/reviews. Van a la autora, ya lo saben.

Nos leemos!


	29. Chapter 29

**_Cariño, ¿qué pasa?_**

_Honestamente, eso nunca pasó, mentir es tu pasión favorita._

_Déjame -ir a donde perteneces,_

_En altos tacones y servilletas con labial, morir es lo último de la moda._

_**Situations by Escape The Fate**_

* * *

**Capítulo 29. Dolor y Lástima**

Leana pasó sus dedos a través del agua tibia mientras llenaba la enorme tina. El calor habría de minimizar los dolores de Kai, pero ella no permitió que estuviera muy caliente en caso de que sus heridas aún estuvieran abiertas y pudiera quemarse. Hacía ondas cuando tocaba el agua y Leana la veía, recordando, sus ojos se llenaron de culpa. Aunque ya había visto a Kai en su lastimero estado; Leana temía por el momento en que Anthony lo trajera. Siempre había silencio, no que pudiera ser descrito como _extraño_ o _doloroso_. Si no más _agonizante_ y _desgarrador. _

Cualquiera que fuera la palabra que se eligiera, todas eran las mismas para Leana. Sólo sinónimos inútiles que podían ser usados para ilustrar su presente situación a una audiencia. Las emociones girando en su interior no podían ser puestas en palabras o en papel. Eran muy profundas. Muy crudas. Pero en algún punto de su interior torbellino emocional; Leana podía sentir la culpa adueñándose de su corazón al que tan desesperadamente trataba de controlar.

¿Quién era ella para sentirse con empatía cuando Kai era la verdadera víctima? ¿tenía el derecho de llorar? ¿o venirse abajo porque su estado mental estaba superándola?

Era sólo parte de las razones por las que el silencio llenaría el aire las siguientes horas. Si hablaba; Leana estaba segura que lloraría. Y con todo el peso de su vida recayendo sobre sus hombros, Kai no necesitaba más problemas.

Anthony se movió incómodo en la habitación, sus biceps dolían mientras aún sostenía el debilitado cuerpo de Kai. Podía asegurar que lo que más quería Kai era recostarse en la cama, juzgando por el modo en que sus ojos se cerraban, su cabeza se meneaba sobre su pecho y por como gruñía mientras Anthony lo acercaba a la habitación. Pero las órdenes de Voltaire eran que su nieto debía ser bañado y atendido antes de que regresara. Una demanda a la cual Anthony -y muy seguramente Kai y Leana -se podrían cuestionar una y otra vez.

A pesar de la rudeza y fría actitud de Kai; Anthony algunas veces se preguntaba si Voltaire se sentía culpable por sus acciones. Evitaba ver a Kai después de uno de sus _castigos_ hasta que fuera tratado. Nunca vería la exhausta cara de Kai, su cuerpo lastimado. Quizá era porque Voltaire quería distanciarse así mismo para no perder el control otra vez. Pero una pequeña parte de la mente de Anthony sospechaba que era culpa.

Culpa por lo que le hacía a su propio Nieto.

Aún así, era una sospecha por la que Anthony jamás apostaría. Después de todo, ¿por qué Voltaire seguiría esa conducta abusiva si tenía que enfrentar la culpa después? Era un hombre orgulloso que evitaba los conflictos emocionales. Tenía un corazón frío.

De regreso al presente, Leana apareció en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, juntando sus ajadas manos enfrente de su cuerpo, tratando desesperadamente de controlar el temblor en su labio inferior. Su cabello castaño comenzando a hacerse blanco estaba sujeto en un molote alto pero mechones habían caído de la liga elástica y ahora estaban enmarañados alrededor de su cara como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Anthony se dio cuenta de cómo sus ojos se cerraron a la mitad y se llenaron de agua cuando miró a Kai. Pero ambos sabían que no era el momento de ponerse emocionales.

Leana pasó un dedo a través de su cabello -una reacción nerviosa que sólo hizo que más mechones cayeran -antes de caminar cautelosamente hacia Kai, sus ojos parpadearon hacia Anthony quien veía con determinación al piso.

Aunque sentía su presencia cerca, Kai levantó la cabeza. Exhalando temblorosamente mientras peleaba contra la inconsciencia y -con una extenuante cantidad de esfuerzo- forzó su cuerpo para resistir de la ayuda de Anthony y mantener su propio peso. Aunque Anthony hizo un gesto lentamente mientras Kai se alejaba de él, no hizo ningún intento por detenerlo. Kai necesitaba mantenerse por sí mismo, por su orgullo. Lo que fuera que quedaba de ello.

Leana no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía al chico, el mismo viejo Kai que conocía y quería. Presionándose más allá de lo que debía. Pero era el modo en que la mente de Kai funcionaba. No conocía sus límites, debía mantenerse peleando hasta que los superara.

Tomando un tentativo paso al frente, Leana levantó una mano temblorosa y pasó un dedo gentilmente repasando la quijada de Kai.. Su piel aún estaba muy fría, y Leana sintió el temblor que recorrió al chico ante el contacto. Aunque sus párpados estaban decayendo y mantenerlos abiertos requería de un gran esfuerzo, Kai forzó sus ojos, enfocándolos en las borrosas formas producidas por la extenuación.

No necesitaba visión perfecta para saber que era Leana. Reconoció el toque gentil, el sonido de su temblorosa respiración -sabiendo que debía estar poniendo una cara de valentía sólo para él. Sólo por ahora de cualquier modo. Ella lloraría después. Vaciaría su corazón, trataría de controlarse, limpiar las lágrimas cuando cayeran. Ella trataría de no dejarle saber que estaba llorando, pero pronto los quejidos en su garganta fluirían libres. Y ella se acercaría a él. Sintiendo pena por él. Era sólo cuestión de esperar; preguntándose por cuánto tiempo ella podría mantenerse tranquila.

Mientras sus facciones se volvían más desenfocadas ante sus exhaustos ojos, Kai pudo distinguir la seria cara de Leana, sus dedos aún se mantenían unos centímetros lejos de su quijada. Podía sentir la oscuridad rondando los bordes de su mente, atrayéndolo a la inconsciencia; pero a pesar de la necesidad de su cuerpo por dormir, Kai se mantuvo moviéndose. Alejando la mano de Anthony -el último apoyo que tenía- que aún sujetaba su antebrazo, Kai se inclinó un poco al frente hasta que su mejilla hizo contacto con los dedos de Leana. La pequeña pero aliviada sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue suficiente para ambos.

Anthony atrajo sus ojos del piso aunque aún su cara miraba al piso. Observó en silencio mientras Leana bajaba la mano, tomando el brazo de Kai gentilmente y sujetando su mano; girándose para guiarlo dentro de la habitación. En semejante situación tan amarga, uno se preguntaría cómo _cualquier cosa_, podrían hacer el momento más incómodo. Anthony, aún así, lo había descubierto. Observando a esos dos -el chico lastimado, la amable sirvienta- se preguntaba dónde pertenecía.

Anthony se preocupaba por Kai. Demonios, se preocupaba más de lo que iba a permitirse mostrar. Pero Kai nunca lo había tratado con la misma clase de respeto con el que trataba a Leana. Quizá porque Kai había conocido a Leana básicamente toda su vida, mientras que él había conocido a Anthony por solo tres años. No era ese el hecho que más le molestaba la mayor parte del tiempo; sino que quería _ayudar _a Kai. Posiblemente confortarlo. Pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo expresarlo. Leana era más capaz, más emocional.

Un suspiro tembloroso, uno que hizo que su pecho se expandiera enormemente, salió de los labios de Anthony que inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y miraba al techo. La puerta de la habitación se cerró con un _click_ mientras Leana y Kai desaparecían al interior. Anthony halló difícil creer cuántas veces había estado en esa situación.

Las razones siempre eran diferentes, pero el proceso siempre era el mismo. Usualmente comenzaba con Voltaire presenciando/descubriendo que Kai había hecho algo contra sus deseos. La primera vez que Anthony había presenciado esto había sido hace tres años atrás cuando Kai y Voltaire fueron a una fiesta de Víspera de Año Nuevo de alguno de esos varones de grandes negocios. Por esos tiempos, Kai aún estaba reajustándose al mundo, teniendo sólo seis meses de haber salido del hospital.

Anthony no estuvo presente en esa fiesta, pero había sido el que supervisaba la mansión Hiwatari cuando a ciertas _impertinentes horas de la madrugada_ había sido despertado por un iracundo Voltaire arrastrando a Kai al sótano para su primer visita al _tanque_. Anthony estaba algo sorprendido que Kai no tuvo que regresar al hospital después de ese encuentro.

Todo un año pasó y Voltaire y Kai se liaban en discusiones que usualmente terminaban en el más chico recibiendo un _¡zaz! _En la cara de parte de su Abuelo, pero las cosas fueron en incremento otra vez en octubre, casi dos años atrás.

Kai fue expulsado de la escuela.

Y a Voltaire _no_ le agradó.

Otro año pasó cuando el peor problema comenzó. Keiko Watanabe entró a la vida de Kai con su ridículo cabello decolorado (que eventualmente se pintó de cada color habido y por haber, cómo era que no se había quedado calva, Anthony no lo entendía), cejas postizas, ropas que no dejaban _nada_ a la imaginación y su detestable actitud. Anthony había conocido muchas chicas así en Inglaterra, pero pensaba que _Kai_, de toda la gente, jamás se juntaría con alguien así.

Desafortunadamente, se demostró que estaba equivocado y Kai enfrento el _tanque_ de nuevo.

Había momentos entre los dos familiares en que la vida se veía _pacífica_, pero el momento jamás duraba mucho. Tarde o temprano, Voltaire hallaba algo extremadamente insignificante y hacía una tormenta de ello, ya fuera porque Kai llegaba a casa muy tarde o porque estaba respirando también, imaginó un futuro en que Kai no sería ya un niño sino un hombre que _aún_ era abusado por su Abuelo sólo porque era muy obstinado y orgulloso como para pedir ayuda.

...

En la habitación, Leana había sentado a Kai en la orilla de la tina y veía con cuidado las heridas en su cara. Una gran cantidad de sangre seca se había secado sobre su piel, la mayor parte parecía venir de una cortada en la línea del cabello y de su nariz. Partiendo su cabello, Leana consiguió localizar la antes mencionada herida, torció la nariz cuando la vio, como de tres centímetros de largo y un poco hinchadas. Afortunadamente, después de dos días la cortada comenzaba a sanar y parecía que no iba a tener que ser cosida. Lena sólo podía rezar que no se infectara.

Tomando una tela del mueble al lado de la tina y mojándola con agua, Leana la pasó por la cortada tan cuidadosa y cautelosamente como pudo, pero la presión en el área afectada hicieron que Kai se sobresaltara.

"Perdón..." ella exhaló, deteniendo su actuar. Kai simplemente movió la cabeza un poco y la dejó continuar.

Después de limpiar la herida alrededor de la cortada, Leana dejó a un lado la tela mirando a Kai de arriba abajo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía una de sus botas. Su pie derecho tenía el calcetín y Leana supo -por el modo en que Kai cojeaba y dudaba en poner peso en él- que debía haber alguna clase de daño. Se arrodilló enfrente de él y sujetó su pierna, quitándole el calcetín.

Leana se encontró con un amoratamiento que iba del comienzo de los dedos de Kai, pasando por el pie, iba a la derecha y rodeaba el tobillo. Toda el área estaba hinchada también.

"Creo que puede estar torcido," Leana dijo quedamente, hablando más con ella misma que con Kai quien apenas y registraba lo que ella decía. Kai se veía completamente exhausto y ella sabía muy bien que lo que necesitaba era descansar.

Levantándose, Leana sujetó la punta de la ensangrentada camisa morada de Kai y tiró de ella. Aunque Kai parecía haber perdido todo contacto con el mundo y sus pensamientos conscientes, consiguió levantar los brazos y permitir a Leana quitársela. Dos costillas -que seguramente estaban fracturadas- sobresalieron del torso de Kai. La mayor parte de su estomago tenía un color amarillento con manchas de azul oscuro, negro y morado. Leana inhaló profundamente, cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

Sus dedos repasaron levemente la magullada carne haciendo que Kai temblara ante el toque. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando su presente estado comenzó a hacerse evidente otra vez. Incluso con las luces artificiales en las que apenas y podía ver a través de sus párpados, Kai se sentía cayendo a la inconsciencia.

Leana miró hacia arriba mientras la cabeza de Kai caía un poco al frente. Sintiendo que estaba a punto de caer dormido, decidió llevarlo al baño lo más pronto posible antes de que fuera muy tarde. Puso ambas manos en su cintura y tomó el cinturón plateado, tirando la tira de cuero de su seguro metálico.

Kai gruñó, sacudiendo su estado desorientado y alejando las manos de Leana lejos de él.

"De acuerdo..." Leana susurró, retrocediendo, sabiendo muy bien que Kai no haría -no _podría _permitirle desvestirlo por completo. Ella se giró y tomó una toalla y una bata en sus manos que yacían poco antes en el mueble del otro lado, sus dedos los sujetaban con fuerza.

"Dejaré esto aquí," dijo con un tono calmado pero tenso, que quizá no hubiera sido escuchado si no fuera por el eco en el enorme baño. Leana miró sobre su hombro para ver que Kai ya había soltado el cinturón y ahora estaba esperando que se fuera. Aún siendo tan cercanos, Kai tenía sus principios y había algunas cosas que no permitiría que ni Leana viera. Una de ellas era su cuerpo.

Leana dejó quedamente el baño, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un suave _clic._

Una vez que se había ido, Kai levantó la cabeza y dejó que sus ojos se pasearan por la habitación. Kai sabía que Leana nunca iba a juzgarlo o darle la espalda; sólo odiaba que ella viera su cuerpo. Muchas partes de su piel tenían cicatrices, y aunque había venido con el tiempo a aceptarse del modo en que era; Kai sentía que esas cicatrices eran sólo para sus ojos. Nadie tenía el derecho de ver lo que yacía bajo su ropa.

Con un pequeño suspiro que hizo que un temblor recorriera su cuerpo, Kai se puso en movimiento, tambaleándose pero manteniendo el balance. Sujetó su cinturón con sus dedos y tiró de él fuera del pantalón. Sin el soporte que les sujetaba, el pantalón cayó entre sus piernas. Tiró el cinturón al piso antes de poner sus pulgares en la cintura del pantalón para retirarlo. El pantalón cayó por completo mientras él se retiraba quedando desnudo salvo por el boxer.

Kai aprovechó ese momento para mirarse en el espejo que estaba en el muro delante de él. A pesar del aire caliente y el vapor, Kai no pudo evitar temblar cuando sus ojos repasaron su cuerpo marcado. Mirando desde el tobillo hinchado hasta la ensangrentada cortada cerca de su línea del cabello. La piel pálida de Kai era como un lienzo pintado con moretones, cortadas y delgadas y blancas cicatrices, yendo de las recién sanadas hasta las viejas y casi desapareciendo.

Sus ojos bajaron lentamente, sintiendo una ola de disgusto sobre él. No pudo decir disgusto hacia qué. Las heridas. Su Abuelo por causarlas. O quizá él mismo. Kai podía admitir consigo mismo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo preguntándose porqué seguía con su Abuelo. ¿Por qué se ponía asimismo en ese trato tan salvaje que Voltaire le daba? ¿realmente no había nada útil en qué ocupar su vida?

Asegurándose que Leana ya se había ido, Kai se quitó la ropa que le quedaba y entró a la tina de agua tibia. Lentamente descendió, el agua tibie rozó su piel, limpiando la sangre seca que se hallaba alrededor de las múltiples cortadas. Afortunadamente, las áreas de piel rasgada y abierta habían comenzado a sanar y no hubo ningún ardor al tener contacto con el agua.

Finalmente adentro, Kai sujetó las orillas de la tina y se empujó hacia abajo, respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos hasta que su cabeza quedó debajo de la superficie, devorando sus facciones. Bajo el agua, su sentido del oído parecía intensificarse. Todo sonido sobre la superficie se perdía, pero el turbulento sonido del agua y el latido de su propio corazón eran tan fuertes que parecían vibrar. Kai lentamente abrió los ojos, entrecerrándolos cuando la presión del agua fue contra sus órbitas. Sobre él apenas y podía distinguir el espejo en el techo. No le importaba mirarse desde debajo del agua porque no podía ver con claridad. No podía ver ningún moretón, cicatriz o cortada. Su borroso reflejo parecía completamente inalcanzable para cualquiera, como si nunca ningún dedo violento hubiera sido puesto sobre él.

Algunas veces, Kai había pensado en huir. Planeó cada detalle. Las cosas que llevaría consigo, su ruta de escape, a dónde iría y cómo continuaría su vida sin ser detectado. Era casi como si tuviera los planos en la mente, y Kai sabía muy bien que podía irse y sobrevivir por su cuenta. Podía hacerlo en cualquier momento. Ahora incluso si quería.

Pero todo lo que tenía que hacer fue pensar en su Abuelo, imaginar su voz o ver su imagen en su cabeza y la idea de irse de desbarataba en un segundo. Cuando imaginó a su Abuelo descubriendo a su propio Nieto -su carne y sangre- su heredero, huir -abandonarlo; Kai sentía frío. Había algo en aquella imagen que hacia a Kai sentir muy enfermo consigo mismo. No importaba cuán dura e inestable fuera su relación, la vida era mucho más simple con Voltaire. Sabía que esperar y qué se esperaba de él; estaba acostumbrado. Huir no haría otra cosa que destruir los pocos sentimientos positivos que tenían uno por otro. Mientras vivieran juntos, Kai podía tratar de mantener la paz. Y si tenía éxito, quien sabe, ¿quizá esperar por algo más?

Kai se incorporó al frente, rompiendo la superficie de agua, sus ojos se cerraron y tosió el agua fuera de sus pulmones. Su cabello estaba empapado y ya no pegado en cada dirección sino cayendo intacto y flácido contra su cabeza; la punta de su usualmente cabello rebelde caía intacto por su mejilla. Kai respiró y abrió los ojos, el agua cayendo de ellos le hizo parpadear varias veces antes de recuperar la vista. La visión en sus ojo derecho era mucho más oscura que en el otro, pero eso se repararía por si sólo en unos días.

Kai se acomodó en la tina, de modo que pudo recargarse contra la superficie lisa que estaba en un ángulo de 135 grados. Notó que el agua se había teñido un poco de rosa después de mezclarse con la sangre de su cabeza. Se relajó y cerró los ojos otra vez, sintiendo otra ola de fatiga golpearlo. Aunque tenía hambre y una buena comida sería algo sensacional; su cama era su más preciada posesión en ese momento.

…

Leana se paseaba en el cuarto de Kai, mirando cada tantos segundos la puerta. Ella había dejado a Kai por casi media hora, y aunque creía haberlo escuchado entrar a la tina apenas salió; no había habido nada mas que silencio desde entonces, y Leana comenzó a preocuparse un poco. Durante ese tiempo, había sacado la ropa de dormir de Kai, acomodado las almohadas, sacado una manta extra -sólo en caso de necesitarlo- buscado entre las cosas del botiquín y seleccionó aquellos que quizá necesitaría. Ahora Leana se halló sintiéndose ansiosa y un poco impaciente ya que Kai nunca se tardaba mucho bañándose. Nunca veía la necesidad de usar las diferentes lociones para el cuerpo que Voltaire ordenaba fueran puestas en su baño. Incluso lastimado no le tomaría tanto a Kai.

Leana se detuvo de andar rondando y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Sabía muy bien que Kai era muy defensivo alrededor de la gente -incluida ella misma- de que vieran sus cicatrices. Esa era la razón del porqué elegía vestir una bufanda y los protectores para los brazos, y también porqué nunca vestiría shorts o se quitaría la playera incluso en un caluroso día de verano. Aunque sus cicatrices no eran algo agradable de ver, Leana se rehusaba a mostrar su incomodidad; Kai ya era de por sí una persona bastante retraída y la última cosa que necesitaba era miradas extrañadas de gente que sentía disgusto por cicatrices que fueron causadas por la malicia de alguien más. Así que sin más duda, Leana se adelantó y abrió la puerta.

La primera cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que Kai había conseguido entrar a la tina, pero que quizá se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza recargada por encima del agua. Leana dio un suspiro de alivio, excepcionalmente agradecida de que no hubiera quedado debajo del agua, pero también bastante decepcionada consigo misma. Debió de haber sabido que no debía haberlo dejado solo. Kai parecía bastante limpio sin embargo, la sangre que antes cubría su cara había sido lavada y el agua ahora de un color rosado.

Aunque al sentir su presencia, Kai despertó sorprendido de su adormecimiento, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco. Parpadeó desorientado y tembló, el agua era mucho más fría que cuando entró la primera vez. Kai miró alrededor del impecable cuarto blanco, antes de que sus ojos se detuvieran en la figura de Leana en la entrada.

La primera reacción de Kai fue encoger las piernas así que sus rodillas se levantaron en un débil intento de cubrirse así mismo. Leana no sabía si el sonrojo en sus mejillas era por el calor creciendo en la habitación o la vergüenza, aunque ella adivinó que era lo otro. Desesperada por no hacer sentir a Kai más incómodo, Leana puso la mirada en otra parte del baño, decidida a no mirarlo mientras salía a tomar las toallas que ya había sacado antes.

"¿Acabaste?" Leaba preguntó quedamente, desdoblando las toallas. Detrás de ella escuchó el agua salpicar y sacudirse. Girando la cabeza a un lado y aprisa mirando sobre su hombro para ver a Kai salir y sentarse, sus codos descansado en sus rodillas. Dio un pequeño pero claro asentimiento de cabeza, y Leana abrió la toalla estirando sus brazos y girándose.

Ella camino al frente y se detuvo frente a él.

"Aquí," dijo simplemente, dándole a entender que no lo estaba viendo. Kai levantó la mirada por un momento pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Eventualmente después de convencerse que ella no lo veía, Kai se incorporó, así que sus pies lo sostuvieron una vez que se puso de pie. Tomó las orillas de la toalla que Leana le sujetaba y la enredó sobre su cintura. Leana retrocedió y se giró para que Kai se acomodara la toalla y saliera con cuidado de la tina.

"Sécate y ven a la otra habitación," dijo, tomando la bata de baño y dándosela al chico. "Iré por unos shorts," ella agregó dejando la habitación y apareciendo momentos después con un par de boxers negros. Kai se había sentado en la orilla de la tina al sentirse cansado. Gotas de agua caían de las puntas de su cabello, salpicando sus hombros y pecho, cayendo como en pequeños ríos mientras iban hacia abajo sobre su plano y bien marcado torso, algunas caían sobre su ombligo antes de ser absorbidas por la esponjada toalla que había puesto alrededor de su cintura. **(1)**

Kai observó a Leana mientras doblaba los shorts y los dejaba sobre el mueble de mármol blanco. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Kai dejó su cabeza caer a un lado y dio otro suspiro. Aún se sentía cansado pero esa pequeña siesta parecía haberle hecho bien; se sentía más despierto que antes. Sujetando la toalla con una mano y usando la otra para ponerse de pie, Kai caminó al frente, cuidando de no caer en ese resbaloso piso de loseta que se estaba humedeciendo poco a poco bajo él. Se detuvo enfrente de la tina y comenzó a secarse. Entonces se puso los boxers que Leana había dejado para él y secó conl a toalla su cabello, siendo lo más gentil que pudo con la cortada y la herida que no quería presionar con fuerza para no causar ningún dolor. Una vez que estuvo casi seco por completo, Kai tomó la bata de baño -también blanca- y deslizó sus brazos por las mangas y la amarró alrededor de sí mismo. Dio una última mirada al espejo, dándose cuenta cómo su cara se veía mucho menos arruinada ahora que la sangre se había lavado -aunque el moretón alrededor de su ojo derecho aún no era del todo agradable.

Un gentil llamado a la puerta sacó a Kai de sus pensamientos, sus ojos se alejaron de su reflejo. Cojeó hasta la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a Leana algo preocupada.

"¿Estás bien?" ella preguntó, torciendo la cabeza a un lado, tratando de atrapar su tambaleante mirada. Kai miró sobre su hombro como si su mente estuviera en otro lado, aunque consiguió responder con un pequeño asentimiento, sus labios se movieron como si estuviera tratando de decir algo pero sin el poder de atraer un sonido. Leana no estaba segura de estar del todo convencida, "Es sólo que te ves algo perdido... "

Kai parpadeó algunas veces y lamió sus labios, "...bien" fue todo lo que dijo.

Leana asintió, decidiendo aceptar su palabra y lo llevó tomándole la mano, guiándolo hasta la cama donde lo sentó. Kai la siguió sin objetar, después de todo estaba bien acostumbrado a que Leana lo tratara así en ocasiones. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se sintió hundirse en el colchón; la urgencia de echarse hacia atrás y dejar que el sueño lo devorara se hizo casi irresistible. Obviamente Leana se dio cuenta de esto, porque tomó los vendajes y la crema antiséptica que había sacado antes tomando la cara de Kai entre sus manos. Ella movió su cabeza a un lado y abrió una línea entre su cabello mojado justo donde estaba la cortada. Aunque se veía estar sanando muy bien, Leana puso una poca de crema en la punta de su dedo índice -distribuyéndola con su pulgar y dedo medio- antes de colocarla sobre la herida. Kai inhaló profundo pero no hubo más queja.

Leana comenzó a buscar la medida ideal del vendaje que iba a necesitar cuando el sonido del motor de un carro hizo que se detuviera en su actuar. Kai también escuchó el motor, y levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se pasearon a la ventana donde un haz de luz -presumiblemente de las luces delanteras del carro- brillaron sobre los oscuros jardines de la mansión. Leana inhaló agudamente mientras su mirada recorría la habitación y veía fuera de la ventana.

"Está en casa antes de lo que hubiera pensado," Leana respiró, su voz se quebró un poco como si de pronto tratara de esconder el miedo que la había asaltado. No eran ni las diez; Leana pensó que él no estaría en casa sino hasta después de media noche. Después de una de sus peleas, Voltaire regresaba hasta después de que estaba seguro que Kai estaba en la cama. ¿Había regresado antes por alguna razón? Leana tembló y miró a Kai que aún miraba por la ventana. El sonido del motor siendo de pronto detenido y siendo sobrecogido por casi un ensordecedor silencio. Puertas de carro fueron cerradas y el sonido de las puertas principales siendo abiertas pudieron ser escuchados, la luz del pasillo de la entrada se coló por los pisos.

Kai continuó mirando por la ventana, inseguro de lo que sentía sabiendo que su Abuelo había regresado antes. Una parte de él se sentía emocionada -quizá _excitada_- de que Voltaire hubiera llegado temprano. ¿Habría regresado para saber cómo estaba...?

Pero otra parte de él temió que algo hubiera salido mal en los negocios y Voltaire hubiera decidido regresar a casa porque estaba estresado. No sería la primera vez que Voltaire hubiera vaciado su furia por los negocios _Hiwatari_ en su nieto.

Dándose cuenta de que Leana había dicho algo y que esperaba alguna clase de respuesta, Kai aclaró su garganta y redescubrió su voz. "Sí..."

…

"Bienvenido a casa, Señor Voltaire!", Dijo Anthony con un tanto de sorpresa, no esperaba ver al Señor de la casa de regreso tan pronto. Voltaire apenas miró en la dirección de Anthony incluso cuando entregó su abrigo. El chofer regresó al coche. Y lo llevó al garage el otro lado de la mansión. Anthony cerró las puertas y colgó el largo abrigo de Voltaire. El anciano Hiwatari se había trasladado al área de la sala y Anthony se apresuró a seguirlo.  
"¿Desea algo de comer? ¿Beber?" Ofreció Anthony, Voltaire parecía no escucharlo. Eso, o lo ignoraba deliberadamente. Cogió un abridor de cartas de plata, sacó un sobre del interior de su chaqueta y lo abrió. Anthony estaba ansioso en la puerta viendo como Voltaire sacó la carta y la leyó lentamente.  
"Anthony" llamó Voltaire finalmente, doblando la carta y poniéndola en el bolsillo de se pecho. Anthony brincó ante su voz, casi esperando que hablara después de tanto silencio. "Haz una copia de las calificaciones de mi nieto de las más recientes SAT" **(2)**  
Anthony parpadeó, y sorprendido por la orden repentina.  
"Me voy a retirar ahora", terminó Voltaire, caminando pasando a un lado de Anthony que todavía se quedó mirando perplejo en el umbral.  
"¡Ah! Sí, señor. Buenas noches."  
Anthony frunció el ceño, totalmente confundido por la petición de Voltaire queriendo una copia los resultados del SAT de Kai. Aunque Kai no había ido a la escuela en casi dos años, fue registrado como un estudiante educado en casa y estaba obligado a tomar los mismos exámenes y pruebas que los alumnos de escuelas públicas y privadas. La única razón por la que Voltaire querría las calificaciones de Kai, quizá sería para que Kai pudiera volver a la escuela...  
…

Leana estaba cerca de la puerta del dormitorio de Kai, mientras éste escuchaba atentamente recostado en su cama, con vendas nuevas alrededor de su sección media, el tobillo y una más pequeña, una pieza de forma cuadrada asegurada alrededor de su frente. La bata había sido hecha a un lado, y ahora llevaba un par de pantalones de dormir, mientras que una camiseta holgada estaba doblada junto a él. Leana agarró el marco de la puerta cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, pasos que adivinó seguro debían ser de Voltaire más que de Anthony por la fuerza de éstos. Ella contuvo la respiración mientras los pasos se acercaban a la habitación de Kai, rezando porque Voltaire no tuviera nada que decir a cualquiera de ellos esa noche.  
Los pasos se acercaban más y más fuerte hasta que se detuvieron por completo, justo afuera de la habitación. Leana se apartó de la puerta, como esperando que se abriera con fuerza en cualquier momento. Sin soltar el aliento, no pudo dejar de cruzar los dedos con la esperanza de que Voltaire estuviera de buen humor. Por unos segundos más, el silencio continuó. Pero luego los pasos empezaron de nuevo, dirigiéndose más allá de la puerta. Leana exhaló, una ola de alivio la recorrió. Con una sonrisa temblorosa, se volvió hacia Kai.  
"Quédate aquí, regreso en un momento", dijo en voz baja, rezando para que Voltaire no la oyera hablar. "Voy a preguntar a Anthony por qué tu abuelo está de vuelta tan pronto."  
Kai apenas asintió con la cabeza, tenía los ojos medio cerrados mientras observaba a la mujer abrir la puerta y salir por ella, cerrándola tras de sí con apenas un sonido. Una vez más, Kai no sabía muy bien lo que sentía. Parcialmente decepcionado. Algo dentro de él había esperado contra toda esperanza que su abuelo fuera a comprobar si estaba bien, o, quizá, a desearle buenas noches.  
En algún lugar en el pasillo, Kai escuchó una puerta abierta seguida de un silencio total. Haciendo que la curiosidad le ganara, Kai se levantó y - tomando y poniéndose la playera para dormir que Leana había dejado para él - se dirigió a la puerta. Kai tomó la manija de la puerta con suavidad antes de tirar hacia abajo y salir de su habitación. Primero miró la derecha, hacia donde estaba la escalera y, de donde le pareció había venido el ruido. Al no ver nada, volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado. No esperaba ver a su abuelo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca /estudio del otro lado del pasillo, cruzado de brazos y mirando directamente a él.  
Kai sintió que se le secaba la garganta al verlo. Quería decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de lo que sería conveniente, abrir la boca antes de saber lo que Voltaire pensaba sería un error estúpido. Mientras, su abuelo parecía estar reparando en las heridas aún visibles. Resaltaba el tobillo derecho vendado de Kai, y Voltaire se tomó más tiempo repasando sus ojos sobre aquellos moretones en el rostro de Kai.  
Kai – medio queriendo mirar hacia otro lado - valientemente sostuvo la mirada, pero no podía confiarse a hablar todavía. Incluso si hablaba sin saber, si Voltaire estaba de mal humor, podía torcer cualquier cosa para que se viera mal en él.  
"Kai".  
Tranquilo, frío y sin rastro de rencor. Apenas un simple saludo.  
"Abuelo", respondió Kai, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.  
En ese instante, fue como si todo estuviera perdonado. Para cualquiera viendo, parecería como si hubiera sido sólo discusión tonta en la que hubo un poco de tensión. Nadie hubiera imaginado jamás que Kai había pasado dos días encerrado en el sótano por orden de Voltaire.  
"¿Señor Voltaire?"  
Kai y Voltaire interrumpieron el contacto visual mientras uno daba una vuelta y el otro veía hacia arriba para ver a Leana inclinándose nerviosamente hacia adelante; extendía su mano y rozaba la pared mientras caminaba. Cuando llegó al lado de Kai, no pudo evitar mas que sujetar su brazo, haciéndose entender que Voltaire no había causado ningún daño más.  
"Llévalo a la cama", instruyó Voltaire con la misma voz tranquila de antes. Leana asintió con la cabeza y llevó a Kai dentro de su habitación, dando un solo vistazo por encima del hombro a su Abuelo, quien notó la mirada pero no hizo ninguna reacción.  
"Y Leana", Continuó Voltaire, llamando la atención de la criada antes de que ella siguiera a Kai en la habitación. "Lo quiero que la planta baja a las siete de mañana. Y haz algo con ese desastre en su cara."  
Voltaire no le dio tiempo para responder pues se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Leana sintió una ola de calor como un impulso de ira palpitando en sus venas mientras inhalaba fuertemente por la nariz, los labios apretados en una línea delgada. En su interior estaba furiosa de cómo Voltaire podía hablar con tanto descuido.  
¡Ese desastre en su cara!  
¡Era como si hubiera olvidado que él era quien había causado ese desastre!  
Tantas palabras - obscenas, abusivas y vulgares - surgieron en su garganta mientras luchaba para forzarlas a quedarse en su interior. Una vez más pensó en estallar en esa habitación y mostrarle al hombre un poco de lo que pensaba. La ira superó el resto de sus sentidos. Ella se giró bruscamente en la habitación de Kai, y cerró la puerta, sin importarle que Voltaire seguramente la había escuchado. Kai se paró frente a ella observando vagamente como Leana secaba las lágrimas de frustración que se escaparon de sus ojos. Ella pasó frente al adolescente que escuchó claramente lo que Voltaire dijo, pero parecía completamente inafectado por las palabras, a pesar de que se dirigían a él.  
Echando atrás el cobertor, y golpeando las almohadas con la palma de sus manos, Leana no podía dejar de maldecir en voz baja.  
"- _maldito, ¡desgraciado! Asqueroso, repugnante pedazo de - _"  
"Leana... está bien -"  
"¡No está bien!" Leana gritó, dando vueltas alrededor, aún agarrando una almohada firmemente en sus manos Kai parecía más bien indiferente, pero una mirada a sus ojos decía una historia diferente. Leana podría haber gritado de ver la pena en sus ojos.  
_Sentía_ lástima por _ella_.  
Era casi como si Kai sintiera lástima por Leana por ser tan emocional.  
Kai bajó los ojos y suspiró en voz baja.  
"No me importa..." dijo.  
"¡Bueno, pues _debería_!" Leana espetó azotando la almohada contra las sábanas. Kai continuó mirando al suelo, herido, porque no sólo no tuvo éxito tratando de hace que se sintiera mejor, sino que también porque ella estaba desquitando sus emociones sin control sobre él. Leana empujó sus dedos entre el pelo desordenado, su enojo por Voltaire fue disminuyendo sólo para ser sustituido por culpa hacia sí misma por espetar a Kai quien no lo merecía en lo más mínimo. Presionando los dedos contra su frente, Leana ahogó un sollozo, derramando lágrimas por sus mejillas de nuevo.  
"Lo siento", exclamó, moviendo las manos para cubrirse los ojos mientras su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Inclinando la cabeza, Leana se liberó de la tensión de mantener sus emociones juntas, sus sollozos escaparon más fuerte y con mayor frecuencia. "¡Lo siento tanto!"  
Kai levantó la cabeza y miró a la mujer llorando con los ojos entrecerrados. Había visto esto antes; de alguna manera Leana siempre terminaba llorando, cada vez que lo sacaban del sótano. La había visto en ese estado tantas veces, y sin embargo todavía no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar.  
Al igual que cuando vio llorar a Ray por la pérdida de su abuelo, una voz interior en algún lugar en la mente de Kai gritó que se acercara y ofreciera a la pobre mujer un poco de consuelo. Pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo reaccionó como por voluntad propia y Kai se encontró sólo pasando al lado de Leana y subiendo a su cama. Se sentó en una posición vertical y la escuchaba tratando de poner bajo control sus sollozos.  
"Sólo olvídalo", murmuró por fin.

* * *

**Notas autora  
**

**(1) Esto fue puro fanservice (tenía que hacerse)**

**(2) SATs fueron los primeros exámentes que vinieron a mi mente cuando escribía esto, no sé si siquiera los hagan en Japón pero no he tenido internet como para ponerme a investigar. (n/traductora: SAT son las siglas de Standar Assesment Task, pruebas que realizan chicos de 7, 11, 14 y 16 para saber su nivel en el estandar nacional de evaluación.**

* * *

Mil gracias por las lecturas/reviews... ahí vamos, ahi vamos.

Saludos y nos leemos!


	30. Chapter 30

_No tienes diecinueve por siempre, haz algo contigo._

_Sé que parece extraño, pero las cosas cambian._

_**Not nineteen forever by The Courteeners**_

_******(Nota autora) ¡Precaución! Hacia el final del capítulo hay una escena que hallo algo perturbadora. No voy a dar más pistas pero les doy esta advertencia, así que nadie se acerque si anda con el corazón sensible. **_

* * *

Capítulo 30 - Sólo un niño

_Miércoles por la tarde  
_

Los rayos de sol sobresalían entre las capas de nubes grises por encima del cielo. La lluvia que caía temprano esa misma mañana había cesado, aunque la humedad aún se sentía en el aire que llevaba la brisa con un viento suave. Cabello azul marino como atrapado por el viento ligero se levantaba bailando. Ojos azul oscuro miraban hacia las nubes de tormenta, pero no parecían ver realmente.

Tocando la visera de su gorra multicolor, Tyson estaba sentado en el borde del pórtico de madera que serpenteaba alrededor de la orilla del dojo y conectaba a la casa principal. Sus amigos, Max y Kenny estaban dentro del dojo, a la espera de Ray para que se les uniera creyendo que Tyson había ido sólo a usar el baño. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado afuera? Eso ni Tyson podía decirlo. Había una mirada lejana en sus ojos mientras trataba de disfrutar de un poco de paz y tranquilidad, algo que había encontrado difícil de conseguir recientemente. Si alguien hubiera dicho que Tyson Granger disfrutaba de vez en cuando el silencio y los momentos de soledad, es probable que le hubieran llamado un mentiroso.  
Sin embargo, esa era la verdad.

El pecho de Tyson se expandió, ya que respiró hondo y soltó el aire como un suspiro. Estaba recostado en sus manos con las piernas colgando sobre el borde del patio. Tan perdido dentro de su propio mundo, Tyson no se daba cuenta de la sensación como de alfileres y agujas que iba desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta las rodillas, ni el hecho de que las ranuras de la cubierta de madera había dejado profundas huellas en sus manos.

Ésta fue la primera vez en muchos días que Tyson sentía como si hubiera conseguido algo de tiempo para sí mismo. Con esa cuestión tan apremiante del intercambio de cuerpos con Kai, la vida había sido bastante agitada. Max y Kenny nunca se habían separado de su lado en la escuela y aún así insistían en ir a su casa después. Tyson sospechaba que sentían que se había sentido solo en el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en el cuerpo de Kai, cosa que era una verdad a medias, pero sentía innecesario que ellos intentaran hacer notar que estaban allí para él. Encontrar tiempo para sí mismo se estaba convirtiendo en un problema.

Peor aún, cuando _al fin_ había conseguido obtener estos momentos de soledad, la mente de Tyson estaba repleta de pensamientos.

A pesar de obligarse a actuar con su habitual alegre y ruidoso ser, en el fondo Tyson sentía lejos de sentirse _normal_ o compuesto. Ni por un momento se había olvidado de Kai, incluso mientras se hacía el tonto, contaba chistes y se reía demasiado, el nombre de Kai estaba escrito en la parte posterior de su mente y se llevaba consigo su estado de ánimo. Tenía que ver al muchacho. Necesita confirmarse que estaba bien. Hasta entonces, no se sentiría tranquilo.  
El último par de días habían pasado tan lentamente. Que se sentía como años para Tyson desde que había visto a Kai. Tal vez era debido a una vocecita insistente en su cabeza que susurraba una y otra vez que Kai no iba a volver. Se había ido tan rápido la noche del lunes, tan pronto como despertó y ni siquiera esperó a ver si Tyson estaba bien o cuerdo al menos.

Tyson negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos hasta que quedaron abiertos apenas por un milímetro. ¿Estaba reaccionando de más? Después de todo, antes del cambio, Kai solía ir al dojo sólo los fines de semana - probablemente sentía que podría sentirse muy cercano o demasiado apegado al equipo si él iba más a menudo.

_Típico de Kai_, Tyson pensó con una risita, la más pequeña de las sonrisas adornando su rostro duró sólo un segundo antes de desaparecer y ser reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Esperar y actuar como si todo estuviera bien hasta que llegara la noche del viernes? Sólo faltaban unos días, pero Tyson sabía que sería como toda una vida. El tiempo siempre parece que se mueve más lento cuando estás esperando algo. Una parte de la mente de Tyson le decía que dejara de perder el tiempo y fuera a la casa de Kai, a comprobar por sí mismo que el capitán de los Bladebreaker estaba bien y en perfectas condiciones.

_¿Pero qué pasa si dejo el dojo y Kai viene a buscarme?_ Otra voz – ésta tímida y preocupada - estalló en la mente de Tyson. Mientras la voz hacía eco en sus oídos, Tyson levantó una mano y comenzó a morder las uñas con nerviosismo. No había abandonado el dojo desde la noche del lunes, aparte de la escuela, una parte de su consciencia se la pasaba diciendo - _persuadiendo_- que Kai iba ir a verlo. Tyson no podía arriesgarse a dejar el dojo, ni siquiera por un minuto.

Tyson exhaló un suspiro, sus dientes castañearon ligeramente a medida que el aire fresco de la noche le rodeaba. Al interior del dojo, podía oír las débiles voces de Max y Kenny conversando uno con otro, uniéndoseles de vez en cuando el tono de la voz electrónica de Dizzi. Sabiendo que no podía permanecer fuera por mucho tiempo - su pase al baño solo le disculpaba por unos diez minutos más o menos - Tyson se puso de pie, pasándose una mano morena entre el pelo azul marino antes de volver a colocar su gorra hacia atrás sobre su cabeza. Miró una vez más en el cielo nublado antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y comenzó a caminar de nuevo alrededor del patio hasta la entrada del dojo.

Con la mirada baja, Tyson no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otro que llegaba.

"¡Hey Tyson!"

Saliendo de su trance, Tyson levantó la mirada con una expresión de sorpresa al ver a Ray justo en frente de la puerta deslizable. A pesar de sus pensamientos aún siendo graves y un poco apáticos, Tyson forzó una sonrisa despreocupada en su cara.

"Hey ¡Ray, amigo! ¿Dónde has estado? Hemos estado esperando por ti", exclamó Tyson. Ni un temblor en su voz hubiera denotado que no estaba para nada contento.

Ray se encogió de hombros. "Mi tutor me pidió quedarme por un tiempo para que revisara algunas notas", suspiró, con un indicio de molestia en su voz. Ray miró por encima del hombro de Tyson y frunció el ceño, "¿qué estabas haciendo por allá?"  
"¿Eh? ¿Ah -? Es que necesitaba ir al baño y –"

"¡Agh, Tyson! ¡Eso es asqueroso! "Ray regañó, arrugando la nariz hacia arriba. "¡El baño no está tan lejos!"

"¿Qué? - ¡Oh Ray!" Tyson se quejó, girándose y sujetando la puerta con furia, "¿crees que haría pis en mi propio jardín? ¡Vaya, me poco crédito me das!"

Tyson abrió la puerta y entró al interior, murmurando una cosa u otra en voz baja. Detrás de él, Ray resopló de risa, con las manos al aire a modo de defensa mientras se quitaba sus zapatos.

"Siento la suposición," sonrió, serenándose, "aunque cuando se trata de ti, Tyson; en realidad ya nada me sorprendería"

Tyson se echó al suelo junto a Max, mientras él y Kenny saludaban a Ray. Dejó caer la barbilla sobre su mano y puso mala cara. "¡Caramba, _gracias_!"

Gracias a que Tyson estaba tan ensimismado con su sombrío estado de ánimo; Ray, Max y Kenny pudieron intercambiar libremente miradas, gestos y guiños, sin llamar la atención hacia sí mismos. Parecía como si de pronto, los tres muchachos se hubieran vuelto bastante hábiles en un estilo desconocido de lenguaje de signos.

Max sacudió la muñeca en el aire, llamando la atención de Ray antes de levantar las cejas expectante: _'¿Conseguiste esos archivos?'_

Los ojos de Ray parpadearon hacia Tyson para asegurarse de que el chico de cabello azul marino no estaba al tanto de su comunicación en silencio antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa triunfal. Sus ojos dorados brillaron y se percató que Kenny le observaba junto con Max, podía percibir la anticipación en sus rostros. Sus ojos seguían los propios del chino en cada momento; Ray levantó el brazo, su mano se movió unos momentos en el aire antes de ser llevada al bolsillo derecho del pantalón. _'Aquí están chicos.'_

Los ojos de Max se abrieron considerablemente. _'¿Qué? ¡De verdad lo conseguiste!'_

Ray se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo alegremente. _'¡Sí!'_

Kenny apretó los puños, llevando las manos apretadas al frente de su cuerpo. Parecía estar casi temblando de emoción. _'¡Oh, no puedo esperar a ver qué tipo de información el Sr. Dickinson reúne sobre nosotros!'_

Sin embargo, cuando Ray volvió a abrir los ojos, su sonrisa se desvaneció y su expresión se tornó grave haciendo que el entusiasmo de los otros dos se evaporara. _'Pero hay algo más...'_

Ray aclaró la garganta y se sentó con los otros chicos.

"Hey Tyson", dijo, "tengo algunas noticias que podrían animarte..."

Tyson resopló, inflando sus mejillas. "Bueno, pero tienen que ser algo bastante bueno, ¡teniendo en cuenta que acabas de insultarme!"

Ray no pudo evitar sonreír cuando los ojos oscuros de Tyson se colocaron sobre él como si todo lo que estaba a punto de decir no le fuera a agradar en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, Ray sabía mejor que sería lo contrario, así que comenzó casualmente: "El Sr. Dickinson está tratando de organizar otro torneo Beyblade".

"¿QUÉ?" Justo la reacción Ray estaba esperando.

Tyson brincó sobre sus pies y manos y se apresuró hacia el lugar donde Ray estaba sentado.

"¿En serio?", Volvió a preguntar a lo que Ray asintió en respuesta. "¡AMIGO! ¡Esto es SORPRENDENTE! ¿Dijo cuándo? Mejor empiezo a entrenar. Apuesto a que habrá un montón de competidores de nuevo. ¿Vamos a entrar como un equipo? O - ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?"

Tyson se detuvo en medio de su charla tan entusiasmada cuando se dio cuenta que tanto Max y Kenny no compartían su entusiasmo. De hecho, apenas y habían reaccionado, sino que estaban sentados y viendo a Tyson con sonrisas divertidas. Tyson frunció el ceño mientras inspeccionaba sus tres compañeros de equipo con una ligera irritación, se daba cuenta que se le estaba yendo algo, como si se hubiera perdido el contenido del chiste.

"Muy bien, ¿cuál es el asunto aquí? Dijo finalmente decidiendo enfocar su atención en Rei, "Obviamente saben algo que yo no."

"Bueno, en realidad Ray nos dijo sobre el torneo anoche, cuando íbamos de regreso a casa", confesó Max, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa cuando Tyson volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, con la boca abierta como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Tyson, con la cabeza volteó a ver a Ray de nuevo, "¿cómo es que lo mantuviste oculto de mí?"

Ray se movió incómodo, "Err, supongo que me olvidó en ese momento," inventó él sin sonar muy convincente, "Quería decirle a todos cuando el equipo completo estuviera aquí, pero..."

El silencio alcanzó al grupo y cada uno de los chicos parecían quedar viendo al piso al mismo tiempo. La pregunta en sus mentes era casi la misma. ¿Cuándo todos _volverían_ estar reunidos otra vez? ¿Se habían estado reuniendo todas las noches con la esperanza de que Kai pudiera aparecer? ¿O era simplementeuna acción que sintieron necesaria para que pudieran tratar de borrar el último par de semanas y ajustar de nuevo sus vidas antes del intercambio de cuerpos? Cualquiera que fueran los pensamientos, parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a nombrarlo

Ray respiró hondo.

"Escucha Tyson, hay algo más que tú no sabes" Ray comenzó sin quitar los ojos del suelo, pero podía sentir de alguna manera la mirada fija de Tyson en él.

"Y necesito que me escuches por completo antes de que empieces a hacer preguntas y cosas así, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tyson abrió la boca como si estuviera listo para discutir, pero pensó decidiendo no hacerlo cuando Ray levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Decidiendo quedar en silencio, Tyson mordió un poco su lengua y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Está bien, entonces. Bueno..." Ray tropezó con sus palabras, incapaz de decidir cómo y dónde sería el mejor modo para empezar. "El Sr. Dickinson me habló de los planes para el nuevo torneo ayer. Me llamó a su oficina y tenía su computadora abierta y vi un montón de archivos en sus documentos, uno de cada uno de nosotros. Así que me hizo pensar en qué tipo de información podría tener sobre nosotros; o más específicamente de _Kai_."

Los ojos de Tyson se abrieron considerablemente al comenzar a entender a dónde Ray quería llegar. Y a pesar de la repentina urgencia de bombardear al chino con toneladas de preguntas, Tyson mantuvo la boca bien cerrada y permitió que Ray continuara.

"Le dije a Max y Kenny de esto la noche pasada, y Kenny me dio _esto_", continuó Ray, usando una sola mano para alcanzar el interior de su bolsillo y sacar la pequeña tarjeta de memoria.

Si era posible, los ojos de Tyson se abrieron aún más, reconociendo al instante el pequeño aparato en la mano de Ray. A pesar de su promesa de silencio para mantener todas las preguntas para sí mismo hasta que Ray hubiera terminado; Tyson fue incapaz de controlar su lengua esta vez.

"¿Copiaste los archivos de la computadora del Sr. Dickinson?" Balbuceó.

Ray sonrió maliciosamente.

"Sí, fue más fácil de lo que pensé que sería," contestó Ray, extendiendo el brazo y dándole la tarjeta de memoria a Kenny. Kenny retiró la tapa protectora que cubría la USB y lo conectó a su computadora, que -como siempre- estaba abierta y lista para programar.

"¡Espera!" Ray intervino haciendo que todo el mundo se detuviera rápidamente en donde estaban, quitando los ojos de la memoria y centrándose de nuevo en Ray. "No es todo."

Kenny y Max se miraron, dándose cuenta de que Ray había descubierto, obviamente, aún más que lo que sabían.

"Mientras estaba en la máquina del Sr. Dickinson, me encontré con otros archivos que me parecieron interesantes", dijo Ray, su voz se hacía oír muy inestable. "Uno llamado _Abadía Balkov_... Hice una copia también."

Ray sintió que su corazón latía en su pecho, tan fuerte que de hecho, fue casi como si esperara que terminara saliendo a través de su caja torácica. Algo de malestar se mostró claramente en su rostro mientras jugueteaba con impaciencia con la tela de su pantalón. ¿Podría alguien _por favor_ decir algo? ¿_Tenían_ que verlo así por tanto tiempo?

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ", Dijo Ray obligándose a reír nerviosamente. Sin embargo, su voz se desvaneció cuando los otros tres continuaron mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Ray suspiró. "Chicos, por favor dejen de mirarme así, está empezando a hacerse muy incómodo..."

En cualquier situación que incluía a Kai o BioVolt, Tyson era el que por lo general comenzaba a "volverse loco" llevado todo fuera de proporción y haciendo a un lado todos los demás pensamientos hasta que el problema se hubiera resuelto. Era gracioso pensar cómo Tyson y Kai inicialmente se odiaban mutuamente. Eran tan diferentes y tenían morales completamente opuestas, pero siendo competidores de tan alto nivel, era quizá inevitable que se convirtieran en rivales. No mucha gente hubiera sospechado de que se hubieran hecho amigos -posiblemente Ryuu Granger o el Sr. Dickinson. Incluso hasta ese día Kai negaría ferozmente cualquier vínculo de amistad entre los dos -_¡eran compañeros de equipo! ¡Nada más!_- Sin embargo, bajo unos ojos astutos, uno sería capaz de separar con cuidado el aprecio y breve afecto que tan desesperadamente trataba de cubrir con sus expresiones.

Y, por supuesto, Tyson siendo Tyson usualmente tenía los brazos abiertos a cualquiera (**N/T**: La frase que ocupa la autora es "to any old Tom, Dick y Harry" que es una forma de referirse a cualquier persona que es desconocida pero que no importa quien sea, opté no colocarla tal cual pues es ajena al contexto del español). A pesar de odiar un tanto a Kai, gracias a su áspero encuentro y de mutuos insultos; en el fondo, Tyson siempre había querido ser más cercano a su frío y altivo capitán. Tal vez fue porque Kai era muy distinto a todas las personas que había conocido antes. Claro, muchas veces Tyson se había encontrado cara a cara con agresores, líderes de pandillas y vándalos, pero Kai no era el típico matón de la hora del recreo. Kai no necesitaba ni quería a nadie a su lado o que le apoyara. Era perfectamente feliz usando a las personas que se colocaban por voluntad propia junto a él y luego las echaba lejos sin ningún tipo de sentimientos. Prefiriendo actuar en solitario y despreciando cualquier pensamiento de ayuda, trabajo en equipo o gloria compartida. Tan obsesionado con ser el mejor –en ser _perfecto_- que las emociones, los lazos y el confort se habían vuelto irrelevantes.

Kai parecía tan intocable -tan fuera de los límites- que Tyson no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacia él. Como si él fuera un reto que debía superar, un misterio que necesitaba resolver.

Eso podría explicar por qué -minutos después de que Ray había hablado- Tyson todavía estaba estupefacto, abriendo y cerrando la boca continuamente. Kenny había quitado sus ojos lejos de Ray, y ahora estaba viendo la memoria en su mano como si fuera: a) El anillo del Señor de los Anillos -totalmente _preciosa_, o b) un arma nuclear que no debía ser tocada. De hecho, ¿qué estaba haciendo en el dojo de Tyson? Ni siquiera debería estar en el vecindario.

Debía alejase de ella. Justo en ese momento.

Era señalado muchas veces que Kenny tenía la tendencia a sobre-reaccionar.

Max también había logrado cerrar la boca, tener sus pensamientos de nuevo bajo control, sin embargo, todavía no quería ser el primero en hablar. ¿Y _por qué _Tyson todavía estaba boquiabierto hacia Ray? ¿Se daba cuenta de que parecía un pez dorado? Ray –siendo como un gato y todo eso- probablemente se lo comería en un minuto si no reaccionaba a la realidad.

Max pasó saliva con fuerza, el silencio comenzaba a irritarle. Con una mirada de reojo de Ray -su expresión _suplicaba _que alguien llevara la atención de los ojos de Tyson a otro sitio- Max levantó la mano y chasqueó varias veces delante de la cara de Tyson. Como si hubiera sido golpeado por una corriente eléctrica, Tyson reaccionó, sus ojos parpadearon con rapidez recuperando la humedad que había perdido durante su trance. Como si no estuviera seguro de lo que había sucedido, Tyson frunció el ceño, perplejo, mientras Max retiraba su mano.

"Pensé que te habíamos perdido por un segundo," comentó Max, riendo entre dientes sin humor. La sonrisa que por lo general vestía su rostro se transformó en una línea horizontal, bajando los ojos al suelo antes de voltear al lado; quedándose pegados en la memoria en la mano de Kenny. "¿Vamos a mirarla todo el día o debemos..."

Tyson inhaló con fuerza. Eso era todo. En esa pequeña pieza de plástico podría estar la respuesta a todas las preguntas sobre las que había pasado horas meditando. La biografía de Kai -por escrito- estaba ahí, esperando por él para ser vista. Con sólo mirar a los datos contenidos en esa memoria, podrían aprender en unos pocos minutos más acerca de Kai de lo que había reunido durante los últimos meses. ¿Y no había sido ése el plan desde el principio? Para ayudar a Kai, necesitaban saber más. ¿_No_?

Pero Kai no quería ayuda... al menos era lo que decía. Él no quería que Tyson, Ray, Max o Kenny - o _cualquiera_- hurgara en sus asuntos, en su pasado. _Cállate. Mantente fuera de ella. Métete en tus asuntos_ - ¿Cuántas veces había oído Tyson a Kai decir esas palabras, cada vez más amarga y amenazante que la vez anterior? Como amigo, Tyson debía respetar la necesidad de Kai de soledad... y justo ahí- en esa pequeña, _pequeña_ memoria- estaba la privacidad de Kai.

Desamparada, al descubierto y entregada a él en bandeja de plata, gritando "_¡Mírame!_"

_Mírame y destruye la confianza Kai tiene en ti. _

Tyson inhaló fuertemente. "Métela en este momento."

A veces sólo tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

En realidad no se supo cuándo, pero en algún momento un apretado semicírculo se había formado detrás del Jefe, tres caras ansiosas mirando sobre sus hombros con evidente avidez a la pantalla de su computadora, que estaba frente a él. Ventana (**E:**) - Disco removible - estaba abierta en la pantalla, y colocados lado al lado, dos archivos: uno titulado _Kai Hiwatari_, el otro _Abadía Balkov_. Los dedos de Kenny se cernían nerviosamente sobre el touch-pad, como si esperara por algún tipo de instrucción, aunque se _suponía_ que era el genio del equipo. Miró de un archivo a otro, sin saber que los otros tres detrás de él estaban copiando sus movimientos. La tensión y el suspenso del momento fueron suficientes para hacer que se olvidaran que se encontraban sentados en un piso sólido de madera y los calambres definitivamente iban a ser un problema.

"¿Cuál primero?" Max aspiró, su aliento hizo cosquillas en el oído de Kenny. Kenny sintió que cuando se inclinaban más cerca con esa cuestión, podía sentir cada uno de sus corazones golpeando en el pecho. Por lo menos, se consoló al saber que estaban tan aprensivos como él.

"El de Kai".

Kenny inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, reconociendo la voz como la de Tyson.

"Lee el de Kai primero", continuó Tyson en una voz apenas por encima de un susurro. "Tengo la sensación de que deberíamos tener que prepararnos más para el otro..."

Asintiendo con la cabeza al estar de acuerdo, Kenny bajó la punta de sus dedos sobre el touchpad y movió el cursor sobre el archivo que aparecía con el nombre de Kai. Le dio doble clic, la pantalla parpadeó cuando como media docena más de archivos apareció. Cuatro pares de ojos revisaron los documentos, grabando el título de cada uno en su mente: I_mágenes, Estadísticas, Identificación BBA, Información Básica, Historia Clínica y Consentimiento de los Padres._

Sin vacilación ni instrucción de alguien, Kenny seleccionó automáticamente la carpeta _Información Básica_. Un documento fue abierto en el procesador de textos, y Kenny tuvo que tensarse por completo con el fin de protegerse de la caída cuando Ray, Tyson y Max lucharon por tener una mejor vista.

"¡Wow, su cumpleaños es el mes que viene!" Max exclamó con sorpresa, con los ojos centrados en la parte marcada como Fecha de Nacimiento seguido de cerca por las cifras _27/11/1992_. "¡No lo sabía!" (1)

"Ninguno de nosotros," comentó Ray no apartando los ojos de la pantalla, "Ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de que él fuera el mayor del grupo, sólo lo asumí juzgando por su altura... y actitud."

"Nacido en Nagoya..." señaló Tyson.

"¿Dónde está eso?" Preguntó Ray.

"En la prefectura de Aichi", explicó Kenny, con los dedos moviéndose sobre el touchpad, "Suroeste de la región de Chubu. He oído que es linda... "

"Lo es," Tyson dijo, "tengo familia justo,"

"_¡Alexander!_" Max interrumpió en voz alta, saltando hacia adelante golpeando con el dedo a la pantalla donde estaba el nombre de Kai. Su nombre _completo_.

"Kai _Alexander _Hiwatari... ¡Ah!"

Ray miró de reojo a Max levantando curioso una ceja. "¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso?"

"Bueno, ya sabes ... ¡A-lex-AN-DEEER!" Max rió, sin darse cuenta de la mirada extrañada que Ray y Tyson compartían, ya que sabía muy bien que Max encontraba graciosas algunas cosas extrañas. "¡Es tan ...taaaan _elegante_!"

"Bueno su Abuelo es un _multimillonario_..." dijo Tyson.

"Además, es el heredero del imperio de negocios familiar", agregó Ray, tocándose los labios, pensativo.

"Y creció en una mansión de clase alta en los suburbios..." Kenny intervino, ni siquiera molestándose en dar la vuelta.

"Así que sí, yo diría que Kai tiene unos antecedentes _muy_ elegantes," concluyó Tyson con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz. "No que él busque esa parte por él mismo..."

"Además, no olvidemos que es mitad ruso y Alexander es un nombre muy común allá." dijo Kenny.

Max se dejó caer hacia atrás e hizo un gesto a sus amigos.

"Ustedes no lo entienden" murmuró con amargura, "es una cosa de occidente..."

Ray no pudo evitar sonreír con ese comentario y captó a Tyson sonriendo socarronamente también. Kenny desplazó hacia abajo la página, pasando rápidamente revisaba la página de nuevo.

"No hay nada aquí que no sepamos ya," murmuró Kenny, más para sí que para los demás, mientras revisaba la página una vez más en caso de que se le hubiera pasado algo, después de una doble revisión, Kenny cerró el documento y abrió la ventana que contenía los seis archivos de antes.

"¿Qué es ésa?" Preguntó Ray, extendiendo el brazo y tocando la pantalla donde se ubicaban los archivos marcados como _Estadísticas_. Kenny no podía evitar una sonrisa con aire de orgullo.

"¡_Esa_ carpeta contiene toda la investigación que he recogido!", anunció con orgullo, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se repetía eso. Tyson giró los ojos y le imitó desde atrás haciendo que Max contuviera una risita con la mano. "Toda la información que he reunido de Kai y Dranzer, sus puntos fuertes, estadísticas y debilidades; ¡Todo está allí"

"Yuupy", dijo sin emoción Tyson. Kenny frunció el ceño e intentó picarlo en las costillas con el codo. Falló.

"¡Vamos a ver el de _Imágenes _ahora!", Sugirió Max elevando el tono en su voz como si lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera fascinante. Ray no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

"¿Por qué querríamos ver en _Imágenes_?" Preguntó lentamente, las palabras del salían de su lengua mezcladas con diversión al comentario de Max. "Creo que todos sabemos bien cómo luce."

"¡Muy bien, Señor-Sabelotodo" se burló Max, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Kenny para obtener una mejor vista de los archivos, "Siendo que al parecer tú lo sabes todo, ¿qué hay en el archivo de _Consentimiento de los Padres?_"

Ray suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, "No sé..."

"¡¿Y entonces? ¡Eerrrrror!"

"Y la gente dice que soy infantil", dijo Tyson y Ray rodó sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, Kenny –ignorando la conducta infantil, detrás de él- abrió los archivos antes mencionados y se tomó su tiempo para ver el contenido.

"Es sólo una copia de los formularios de consentimiento que nuestros padres tuvieron que firmar", reconociendo la página que el Sr. Dickinson habíaentregado a cada uno una copia meses antes del torneo asiático. "Ah... y contactos de emergencia. Adivino por el código de área que ése es el número de su Abuelo. Y - ¡Hey! Hay otra dirección..."

Tyson, Ray y Max, una vez más parecía que brincaban a la espalda de Kenny como sanguijuelas gigantes. Como el chico había mencionado, bajo la dirección y número de contacto de la mansión Hiwatari había un segundo contacto de emergencia. La dirección mostraba que la propiedad estaba en el lado opuesto de Tokio -más concretamente en un pequeño vecindario. El nombre del ocupante era-

"Susumu Hiwatari," exhaló Tyson "ése es el papá de Kai".

Kenny simplemente asintió estando de acuerdo y sintiéndose bastante confundido sobre este descubrimiento. De todo lo que había conseguido saber sobre los Hiwatari estaba bastante seguro que había un enorme distanciamiento entre Kai y su padre -y eso era ponerlo de un modo _amable._

"¿No habías dicho que ese chico en la fiesta de negocios que fuiste dijo que Kai no había hablado con su papá en muchos años?" Preguntó Max, moviéndose para poder ver a Tyson- que tenía el ceño fruncido viendo a la pantalla, se veía como si estuviera teniendo un debate consigo mismo.

"Él lo _hizo_," Tyson habló después de unos momentos de silencio, mientras revisaba sus recuerdos de la conversación con Dominic Vlastos. El chico había dejado claro que Kai y Susumu no estaban en contacto uno con otro. Así que ¿por qué estaba listado como un contacto de emergencia...? A menos que no hubiera nadie más... "Yo-yo no había pensado en eso..."

Tyson se aplacó, sin saber siquiera lo que iba a decir en primer lugar. Los chicos compartieron unas cuantas miradas incómodas entre sí antes de que Kenny se aclarara la garganta.

"Vamos a echar un vistazo a su _Historia Clínica_," dijo, seleccionando el archivo correcto. "Tipo de sangre: B. Cuenta con todas las vacunas para viajar..." Su voz se hizo más serena por lo que fue casi murmurando recorrió la página con sus ojos. "Sano, sano, sano... ¡Wow Kai no parece haber tenido siquiera un resfriado en toda su vida!"

"Ni siquiera puedo recordar que se enfermara en el tiempo en que lo hemos conocido", señaló Max pensativo, "incluso esa vez en el avión cuando él y Tyson se comieron los cacahuetes medio pasados... aunque bien pudo haber sido sólo Tyson que estaba siendo dramático."

Tyson hizo una mueca agria y Max le respondió sacando la lengua.

"¡Por si no lo sabías esos cacahuetes fueron letales!"

Ray y Kenny hicieron caso omiso de la disputa y mantuvieron su atención en la máquina. A pesar de que el archivo de Kai era muy interesante si uno quería saber más acerca de su capitán en un nivel de competición, para ellos, ese archivo era un poco inútil. Ellos necesitaban saber acerca de Kai a un nivel _personal_ y -por desgracia- no parecía haber ninguna información ahí. Sin embargo, Ray se acercó más a Kenny por lo que se quedó sentado a su lado en lugar de inclinarse por encima del hombro, los dos compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

Tal vez el otro archivo que Ray había guardado sería más satisfactorio para sus mentes.

Kenny seleccionado el botón "Atrás" para que fueran de nuevo al punto de partida - sólo que esta vez toda su atención se centró en el otro archivo: _Abadía Balkov_. Mientras Kenny movía el cursor sobre el icono del archivo, tanto Tyson como Max detuvieron pequeña pelea y se acercaron los dos a la vez a la pantalla como si la tensión se hubiera adueñado de sus mentes con gran fuerza.

Aunque nadie vio - se oyó el doble _¡clic!_ Y el archivo fue abierto para revelar al menos otros _treinta_ iconos.

"Oh, vaya…" Max respiró, "¿Por dónde debemos empezar...?"

Los archivos con nombres como _Estudiantes, Resumen, Caso ante la corte, Experimentos, Bestias bit, y_ uno en particular,_ Boris Balkov_ destacó del grupo. Pero a pesar de que había algunos más interesantes que otros, los chicos no podían dejar de preguntarse cuánto tiempo les tomaría buscar a través de cada uno.

"Trata de buscar en el de _Estudiantes_," Ray sugirió, "Kai podría estar ahí incluido en alguna parte…"

Nadie hizo ninguna señal de desacuerdo, por lo que Kenny se dirigió al archivo y le dio doble clic. Mientras la ventana parpadeó después de la orden, Kenny no sabía si quedarse paralizado de miedo o flojera. Dentro del archivo había _más_ archivos, sin embargo, esta vez su número parecía haberse cuadruplicado.  
Icono tras icono, hilera tras hilera -cada uno escucha con un nombre diferente. Todos nombres rusos, por lo que se podía ver.

"Ay Dios mío... nunca me había dado cuenta que la Abadía tuviera tantos estudiantes..." Ray balbuceó mientras Kenny se desplazaba hacia abajo, pasando los diferentes nombres hasta llegar a... _Hiwatari, Kai_.

En conjunto, los muchachos inhalaron fuertemente por la nariz. Cualquier dolor que hubiera aún en sus piernas por haber estado sentados en el suelo durante mucho tiempo fue olvidado por completo. Los únicos sonidos que se oían eran las aves piando afuera del dojo. Parecía casi irónico que mientras estaban sentados en ese dojo iluminado y espacioso con un hermoso jardín japonés tradicional, estaban a punto de descubrir un mundo retorcido y lleno de infamias a través de los píxeles en una pantalla de computadora.

Al seleccionar el icono marcado con _Hiwatari, Kai_, contuvieron el aliento. Al igual que en la carpeta de la BBA, había archivos con títulos como E_stadísticas, Datos Médicos, Pasado, Bitbeasts, Informe del Director, Imágenes y_ -

"¿Videos?" Kenny exhaló y sin pensarlo dos veces escogió el archivo.

Si Tyson, Max o Ray tenían alguna queja sobre Kenny teniendo la última palabra, se fueron rápidamente. Ubicado en solitario, este archivo tenía un solo icono con una oscura y borrosa imagen. El título que tenía era _VC-03-12-2000-TAT-1_.

"Es un video clip..." Kenny comenzó, su voz sonaba extraña -más aguda. "..._03/12/2000_ Creo que es cuando se grabó. 3 de diciembre, del año dos mil."

"Él tendría ocho"

Ray y Max miraron a Tyson -quien había hablado- sólo para descubrir que él no había quitado los ojos de la pantalla. Completamente absorto con el pequeño icono - sin pestañear.

No sabía qué sentir. No podía creer que los latidos de su corazón fuera de entusiasmo o de anticipación. Se sentía más como si fuera de miedo o temor. Tyson creía que la vida de Kai sería dada a conocer a él por palabras, ya fueran en una computadora o venidas de la boca de alguien. No esperaba imágenes y fotos. Y definitivamente no esperaba videos.

¿Deberían verlo? Demonios, ¿Deberían incluso estar _pensando_ en verlo? ¿Sería algo que se arrepentirían de ver?

"Podría ser nada..." Ray.

"O podría ser horrible." Tyson.

"No sabemos lo suficiente acerca de la Abadía como para juzgar..." Max.

Kenny movido el cursor sobre el icono de vídeo.

"¿Sí o no, muchachos?"

Tyson apretó los puños sobre sus piernas. Se notó que los otros parecían estar esperando su respuesta, como si fuera su decisión. Pero recordando, Tyson _fue_ el que puso esa pequeña _investigación_ -a falta de una mejor palabra- en movimiento. Así que se podría suponer que era algo así como el líder.  
"Hazlo".

_Voces masculinas irrumpieron a través de los altavoces, zumbando y casi irreconocibles, cargadas de estática. Su lenguaje era imposible de entender por los cuatro espectadores, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que las fuertes, rápidas y pesadamente acentuadas palabras, era ni más ni menos que en la lengua materna del origen del video. Ruso.  
_

_Un contador de tiempo en la esquina inferior derecha avanzaba, contando los segundos en el video. Al lado de éste se veía la fecha. 03 -12 -2000.  
_

_La pantalla se desvaneció y las imágenes se vieron en movimiento rápido, demasiado rápido. Gruesos bloques de píxeles eran lo más del escenario. El lugar era muy oscuro, sólo sombras se distinguían, mientras que el camarógrafo reía provocando que la imagen perdiera enfoque. De repente, la luz vino a foco y más voces continuaban la conversación, la imagen se volvió más nítida, el píxel más pequeño y los sonidos más claros.  
_

_La luz de la pantalla se distinguir, una bombilla de luz sucia pendiendo de un cable en el techo. La cámara bajó y unas altas figuras aparecieron en lo que parecía ser una habitación de tamaño medio con paredes de ladrillo. La cámara recorrió la habitación. Había una puerta. Una firme y grande mesa de madera estaba en el centro de la habitación y al lado de ésta había un carrito de metal con alguna clase de equipo eléctrico. Cables enredados alrededor de una fuente de poder negra que estaba conectada al cable de una extensión que caía por el borde del carrito y, presumiblemente, estaba conectado una toma de corriente en algún lugar de las cuatro paredes.  
_

_De pie, alrededor de la mesa junto al carrito había tres hombres. Dos de ellos estaban juntos, hablando y riendo con rapidez en su lengua nativa, tan rápido que incluso un traductor batallaría por mantenerles el ritmo. El tercer hombre era muy diferente a los otros dos. Mientras que los dos estaban vestidos con largas túnicas con capucha, el otro llevaba un chaleco de color verde oscuro y pantalones amplios. Tenía la cabeza afeitada, bigote y barba de chivo. Justo por encima del puente de la nariz tenía una cruz invertida en tinta negra. 'Chivo' recogió un instrumento de metal del carro y lo mostró a la cámara, hablando fluidamente en ruso. Señaló los diferentes aspectos del instrumento, sobre todo el cuerpo en forma de V, dos rollos de goma y un tornillo de __tensión. _

_"Chivo" fue interrumpido cuando uno de los otros hombres - más alto con dientes amarillos de rancio aspecto- aplaudió y se rió como si estuviera llamando juguetonamente a una mujer joven y bonita. El segundo hombre con capucha -más pequeño y con un aspecto que recordaba a Porky (N/T: Aquí recordemos al personaje de Looney Toons, la idea original es 'Porky' como calificativo que rememora a un cerdo, pero ya que tenemos el referente) - se sumaron a los otros con sus payasadas.  
_

_La cámara se movió y se enfocó hacia la puerta donde había dos figuras entrando en la habitación. El primero, alto, con la espalda recta, y de aspecto orgulloso. Una gabardina oscura colgando sobre su figura de imponente semblante, cabello morado, muy recortado. Cubriendo sus ojos había una máscara de color gris con lentes de penetrante color rojo. No hubo que hacer conjeturas sobre quién era.  
_

"Boris", gruñó Tyson. _  
_

_Boris se adelantó, con la mano sujetando firmemente la otra persona -de la mitad de su altura- por el brazo. La pequeña figura parecía reacia a avanzar más dentro de la habitación, pero siguió la orden de cualquier modo. La cámara enfocó a la pequeña figura.  
_

_Sólo un niño. __  
_

_Con el pelo azul claro que sobresaliendo en ángulos extraños y profundos ojos carmesí que miraban inocentemente a la lente de la cámara. Era claro que era niño. Tenía la piel muy pálida y estaba manchado aquí y allá con lodo y polvo. Llevaba un pantalón sencillo que arrastra en el suelo y un sweater de cuello de tortuga color azul marino con mangas que caían más allá de sus dedos. A pesar de ser bastante pequeño y tener aspecto cansado, el niño parecía tener una salud relativamente buena.  
_

_Jalando al niño frente a él, Boris indicó al camarógrafo que hiciera una toma de los dos. Una vez que estuvieron en el encuadre, Boris habló en ruso, sonando tan orgulloso y cruel como siempre lo había hecho. Sus manos fueron a la cara del niño y pasó sus pulgares por las mejillas del niño. El chico parecía estar confundido por toda la situación y miraba por la habitación sin ningún interés en lo que Boris estaba diciendo. Eso fue hasta que el hombre alejó las manos de las mejillas del niño e hizo un rectángulo con los dedos delante de la pequeña cara. Espetó algo en ruso y la cámara acercó el zoom al máximo, casi toda la toma era de la cara del niño que Boris estaba sosteniendo con sus manos. Los ojos rojos miraron a la lente, ampliados en la computadora y directo a los espectadores.  
_

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron sin aliento cuando el reconocimiento les llegó como una tonelada de ladrillos. _  
_

"Kai ..." Max susurró, estirando la mano como si quisiera llegar a su amigo.

Mirando a los ojos tan inocentes, Tyson casi sintió que se le rompía el corazón. ¿Siquiera sabía Kai dónde estaba? ¿Sabía de lo que podía suceder? ¿Acaso entendía el idioma en ese entonces? ¿Estaba _asustado_?

Tenía sólo ocho años.

_El vídeo se congeló y brincó -el temporizador se adelantó varios minutos. Aún estaban en la misma habitación que antes con la misma gente. Boris, Kai, Chivo, Dientes Amarillos y Porky. Sólo sus posiciones habían cambiado. Dientes Amarillos y Porky se situaban en la parte trasera contra la pared, observando a los demás cerca de la cámara. Kai sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa de madera con Boris detrás de él, sus manos a cada lado de la cara del chico. Chivo se paró frente a Kai al lado el carrito de metal. Sujetó un objeto largo y delgado en la mano, que - en una inspección más cercana- resultó ser un marcador negro.  
_

_La cámara acercó zoom de nuevo mientras Chivo tomaba la barbilla Kai y -después de sisear algo en ruso- pasó la punta de fieltro llena de tinta contra la mejilla de Kai y comenzó a dibujar una forma. _

_El tiempo brincó de nuevo.  
_

_Chivo se alejó de Kai, dejando ver a la cámara. Acercando el zoom sobre la cara de Kai, Boris inclinó la cabeza del chico hacia la lente. En la cara del niño, trazados con tinta negra, había cuatro triángulos de perfectamente delineados. Dos en cada mejilla, el que estaba más arriba casi sobre sus pómulos eran más grandes que los otros.  
_

_Era como si la voz de Boris se riera de algo. La imagen se distanció cuando el camarógrafo alejó el zoom. Boris se inclinó y puso su cara junto a la Kai, colocando la barbilla ligeramente por encima del hombro del pequeño. Sonrió maliciosamente, con las lentes rojas brillando intermitentemente. Después de otro comentario burlón, Boris giró la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente a Kai.  
_

Tyson gruñó. Apretando sus puños de nuevo cuando la enferma cara Boris se alzaba junto a Kai. _  
_

Tenía sólo ocho años.

_La cámara se alejó de Boris y Kai, y se enfocó en Chivo, que de nuevo estaba manipulando los instrumentos en el carro. En su mano había un tubo de metal, __posiblemente, como de cuatro pulgadas de largo. Cogió el instrumento en forma de V que tenía antes e insertó el tubo a través de un pequeño agujero en la máquina. Una vez en su lugar, lo apretó con fuerza. _

_Salto de tiempo. Un minuto más tarde.  
_

_Chivo ahora ajustaba una aguja larga y delgada pero muy aguda a través del tubo que se había fijado con seguridad al instrumento en forma de V. Una vez en su lugar, puso una banda elástica alrededor de la aguja y el instrumento antes de mostrarlo con orgullo a la cámara, hablando ruso con rapidez como lo había hecho antes. Tomó uno de los cables del carrito de metal. Un extremo del cable estaba conectado a una fuente de poder en forma de un cuadrado negro, mientras que el otro extremo estaba dividido en dos, formando dos ganchos de metal separados por un resorte. Apretó los ganchos juntos e insertó la punta en el instrumento en forma de V.  
_

_Una vez más, lo acercó a la cámara. Sujetando el tubo de metal como si fuera una pluma. En la parte inferior del tubo, en la mera punta, la aguja delgada se asomaba por cerca de 2 milímetros. Chivo apretó un pedazo de metal al lado de tornillo con el cable -rebotó como el borde de un trampolín- y mientras él lo hacía, la aguja se movía dentro y fuera del tubo, yendo de dos a cuatro milímetros.  
_

Tyson miró con confusión el instrumento que aparecía. Cuanto más lo miraba, más le parecía una pistola... aunque no un arma típica, de las que usan para disparar balas. Aunque no podía asegurarlo.

_Chivo tomó el instrumento por el tubo en una mano y puso su atención en fuente de poder. Movió un interruptor y un sonido muy tenue como de zumbido comenzó a emitirse del instrumento que llevaba. A continuación, cogió una perilla en la fuente de poder, una que parecía ser un control de volumen de los que uno puede encontrar en un viejo radio y lentamente lo giró hacia la derecha. Mientras lo hacía, el instrumento en la mano empezó a zumbar más fuerte e incluso parecía vibrar mientras la corriente eléctrica pasaba a través de él, la aguja comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera del tubo de nuevo, sólo que esta vez se fue a gran velocidad y casi indetectable para el ojo humano.  
_

_Chivo agitó una botellita delante de la cámara, contenía un líquido azul intenso. Quitando la tapa, puso un chorro del líquido en un pequeño vaso de plástico. Una vez lleno hasta el borde, colocó la botella a un lado, levantó el instrumento y sumergió la aguja en el líquido azul.  
_La comprensión golpeó Tyson. Y lo hizo con fuerza_.  
_

"No...", suspiró. _  
_

Tenía sólo ocho años.

_Risas se oyeron por encima del zumbido y mientras, la cámara regresó a Kai y Boris, Dientes Amarillos y Porky se acercaron al frente y se inclinaron hacia Kai que yacía de espaldas sobre la mesa. Porky tomó al chico por los tobillos, Dientes Amarillos inmovilizó sus muñecas y -la cámara se puso tan cerca como pudo al grupo- Boris se acomodó la cabeza de Kai a la derecha, por lo que su mejilla izquierda quedó mirando al techo. _

_Chivo se acercó con el__ instrumento zumbando en su mano.  
_

"Ay Dios…" Max exclamó, cubriendo su boca con sus manos.  
Tyson también llevó la mano con el puño cerrado hacia su cara, apretando fuertemente los nudillos contra sus labios.

Ray miró a sus dos compañeros de equipo confundido. Nunca había visto un instrumento así antes, y-aunque hubo una vocecita en su interior que parecía haber adivinado para qué _podría_ ser -estaba casi tan perdido sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lentamente, volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia la pantalla. _  
_

_Chivo se acercó al rostro de Kai. Sus ojos rojos mirando con temor de reojo al instrumento -la máquina- la pistola- se acercó más y más a su mejilla. La pequeña aguja entrando y saliendo desde el interior del tubo, listo para perforar lo que estuviera en su camino.  
_

Los ojos de Ray se abrieron frenéticamente cuando de pronto comprendió por qué sus amigos tenían expresiones tan horrorizadas.  
"¡No!" Se quedó sin aliento. "¡Por favor, díganme que ellos no van a-!" _  
_

_Todos los sonidos existentes fueron bloqueados -aplastados- por el grito desgarrador de un niño.  
_

Tenía sólo ocho años. _  
_

_Kai trató de moverse, torció su cuerpo sobre la mesa, pero los tres hombres -mucho más grande y fuertes- lo mantuvieron sujeto con poco esfuerzo. Chivo hizo un comentario antes de reír y presionar la aguja en la carne del niño de nuevo. Kai gritó más fuerte, un revoltijo de palabras en ruso salieron de su boca, se escuchaban confusas mientras Boris tomaba su mandíbula con fuerza.  
_

_La sangre comenzó a correr junto con el exceso de tinta, sólo para ser limpiada sin cuidado con una toalla papel. El camarógrafo se acercó a la mesa para obtener una mejor toma. Dos pares de manos presionando la cara del chico no fueron suficientes para ocultar la agonía en que Kai estaba. Apretando los ojos cerrados mientras gritaba cuando la aguja se introducía en su carne, inyectando tinta azul bajo su piel. Cuando la aguja salía -ya fuera porque se necesitaba más tinta o para limpiar la sangre- los ojos carmesí se abrieron, las lágrimas pendían de las pestañas oscuras.  
_

_Kai levantó la vista mientras veía la parpadeante luz roja de la cámara, murmurando algo incoherente. Las lágrimas cayeron y se acumularon al lado de su nariz.  
_

Tenía sólo ocho años. _  
_

_Kai sólo podía adivinar cuando la aguja sería empujada de nuevo en su piel, pero incluso si lo sabía, no habría sido capaz de prepararse para el dolor. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y otro grito fue arrancado de su garganta. Sus gritos fueron mucho más fuertes a partir de aquí.  
Y les pidió que se detuvieran. Sus desesperadas súplicas vinieron en todos los idiomas que sabía. __Ruso, japonés e inglés, principalmente._

_Salto de tiempo. El video fue cortado alrededor de veinte minutos y el hombre de la cámara estaba de regreso en su posición original. Acercando el zoom, a la mejilla izquierda Kai estaba manchada con exceso de tinta azul. Los dos triángulos estaba coloreados casi en su totalidad, chivo estaba terminando el más grande. La piel alrededor de los tatuajes estaba enrojecida e inflamada. A su vez, los gritos de Kai se habían apagado y estaba llorando, lágrima tras lágrima cayendo por su nariz antes de caer sobre la mesa de madera.  
_

_Chivo finalmente alejó la aguja y presionó el interruptor de la fuente de poder. El horrible sonido del zumbido se detuvo y el único sonido que quedó en el cuarto fueron los sollozos de Kai.  
_

_El camarógrafo retrocedió mientras Dientes Amarillos y Porky soltaban a Kai y se apartaban de la mesa. Boris se inclinó sobre ésta, acercó su cara a Kai mientras acariciaba el pelo del chico con dulzura y susurrándole en ruso.  
_

_Salto de tiempo._

_El zumbido estaba de vuelta al igual que los gritos de Kai. Esta vez, Kai tenía la mejilla recién marcada pegada a la mesa, mientras que el otro lado de su cara recibió el mismo tratamiento. A diferencia de antes, Dientes Amarillos y Porky hablaban normalmente como si fuera algo común tatuar a alguien tan joven. _

Tenía sólo ocho años.

_Durante varios minutos, la cámara enfocó el rostro de Boris mientras hablaba normalmente. Miró hacia abajo muchas veces, sonriendo al niño que lloraba. No había culpa, tristeza o algún remordimiento. Este hombre platicaba a la cámara como si le disfrutara haciendo los registros en vídeo mientras torturaba humanos. Su discurso terminó riéndose junto con Dientes Amarillos, Porky, Chivo y el hombre de la cámara. _

_Salto de tiempo. El temporizador decía que la filmación entera sin cortes fue de casi una hora.  
La pistola para tatuar yacía inmóvil en el carro de metal mientras Chivo se quitaba los guantes de hule que llevaba, los cuales –aunque habían comenzado blancos- terminaron teñidos de azul. Dientes Amarillos y Porky no se veían por ningún lado, o estaban detrás del camarógrafo o habían salido del cuarto.  
_

_Boris estaba en el borde de la mesa, con sus brazos alrededor de Kai. El chico descansaba la espalda contra el Director de la Abadía. Sus mejillas vestían los cuatro triángulos con los que un día se le reconocería en las calles. Sus marcas que todo el mundo conocía. Pero por ahora su piel aún estaba inflamada. Sus mejillas habían sido limpiadas, pero algunas manchas tenues de tinta azul se quedaron alrededor de su cara.  
_

_Kai todavía sollozaba en silencio. Su respiración se entrecortaba de vez en cuando, junto con una pequeña exhalación o un poco de hipo. Boris lo acallaba con suavidad, acunándolo y enjugándole las lágrimas que aún caían por su rostro. Actuando como un padre afectuoso cuando su hijo se ha lastimado. _

_Boris se inclinó una vez más al nivel de Kai, aún rodeando al niño y acariciando su cabello con una mano. La cámara acercó zoom, captando claramente la forma en que el labio superior de Boris se doblaba mientras sonreía siniestramente. Unas últimas palabras fueron dichas lenta y calmadamente antes de que Boris acercara más a Kai y plantara otro beso en su frente.  
_

_El contador se detuvo. 00 horas - 59 min - 23 seg._

_Y la pantalla se fue a negro. _

No hubo otra cosa más que el silencio dentro del dojo, aunque las aves fuera todavía tenían los ánimos de cantar su última canción antes de que el sol desapareciera.

Kenny extendió la mano y cerró la tapa de su computadora sin apagar la máquina adecuadamente. No sabía qué decir, ni siquiera qué pensar. Se sorprendería si alguna vez conseguía formar una palabra otra vez. ¿Qué diablos se supone que una persona debe hacer después de ver algo como eso?

_Tenía sólo ocho años. _

Ray pasó saliva con fuerza. Se sentía... se sentía _vacío_. Tan disgustado, frustrado, desesperado... perdido. ¡Ése era _Kai_! No fue una escena falsa de una película. No era un documental basado en un pobre niño del otro lado del globo. Era alguien que conocía, alguien por quien se preocupaba. ¡_Mierda_, era su amigo!

_Tenía sólo ocho años. _

Las manos de Max seguían cubriendo su boca, sus dedos se sujetaban unos a otros mientras usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de llorar.

"Me siento mal", murmuró detrás de sus manos. Y no mentía. Todavía podía oír los gritos haciendo eco a través de su cabeza haciendo que su estómago se retorciera. Sentía bilis en su garganta.

_Tenía sólo ocho años.  
_

"¡Tiene suerte de estar en la cárcel."

Kenny, Ray y Max levantaron la vista.

Tyson se sentó con la cabeza inclinada, la mano apretando los puños, temblando visiblemente por la tensión.

"¡Tiene tanta _maldita_ suerte!" Tyson gruñó, tratando de vencer el temblor en su voz. Levantó la cabeza, Tyson aspiró, sin apenarse que los demás supieran que estaba llorando.

"Porque si no estuviera en la cárcel", continuó como con veneno en la voz, mientras otra lágrima caía por su mejilla "... yo lo mataría".

¡Tenía solo ocho años!

* * *

**(1) De acuerdo, para ser honesta, no estoy del todo segura cuando es el cumpleaños de Kai. Escuché que el 3 de Agosto suena mucho pero como parece que hay un debate de eso, sólo para dejar claro es el 27 de Noviembre en mi historia,¿ok?** (Nota autora)

* * *

Capítulo tenso y de muchas emociones...

Aquí empieza la jornada larga, de capítulos extensos y muchas cosas que pasan... a sólo seis para empatar el original... ufff!

GRACIAS por las lecturas/reviews.

Saludos y nos leemos!


	31. Chapter 31

_Todo lo que he aprendido sobre los amigos, lo he aprendido de las plumas._

_Si no funcionan, las agitas;_

_Si siguen sin servir, ¡te deshaces de ellas! ¡guárdalas lejos!  
_

_**The League of Gentlemen**_

**Capítulo 31. Viéndote**

El silencio reinaba en él dojo igual que lo había hecho las últimas horas. La computadora de Kenny, Dizzi, permanecía abandonada en medio de la sala usada como área de entrenamiento de kendo, la memoria aún conectada a través del puerto USB. Max y Ray estaban sentados uno frente del otro apoyado en la pared. Max, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, la cabeza inclinada con las manos cruzadas en su regazo mientras que Ray veía a ningún punto fijo en la pared de enfrente con una pierna estirada y la otra pegada a su pecho. El sol estaba bajando ya en el cielo, y la habitación estaba envuelta casi por completo en la oscuridad. Los últimos rayos de sol que se abrían paso a través de la ventana pero eran bloqueados por dos figuras.

Tyson de pie con su frente contra el vidrio, los ojos bajos. Kenny estaba un par de pies detrás de él, con su pequeño puño cercano al pecho como si estuviera tratando de encontrar la fuerza para decir algo. Sin embargo, tras haber estado de pie en la misma posición por lo menos una hora, al parecer ese intento desesperado por hallar el coraje en su interior había fallado de cierto modo.

El horrible video que recién habían visto había impresionado cada uno de los cuatro chicos dejándolos con sus propias batallas internas -lo que permitía que el silencio en el exterior consumiera todo. Tyson acababa de dejar de llorar, pero podían notarse senderos plateados y húmedos, aún visibles en sus mejillas. Poco después de apagar el vídeo se había acercado a la ventana y se había quedado allí desde entonces. Era obvio Kenny quería desesperadamente ayudarlo, miró intensamente a la espalda de su mejor amigo, deseando poder ofrecerle apoyo, ya fuera en forma de palabras o acciones.

Desconocido para todos excepto para él mismo y Dizzi; Kenny había descubierto recientemente una emoción dentro de sí mismo que odiaba - celos. En algún momento en el último mes o dos, se hizo evidente para todos que Tyson y Kai se habían vuelto más cercanos- sólo un poco y sobre todo de un solo lado, pero fue sin duda notable. Desde su victoria en Rusia –tras el arresto de Boris Balkov y las audiencias del tribunal, donde Voltaire fue acusado y casi encarcelado -Tyson se había vuelto... protector sobre Kai. Por supuesto, era natural que una persona se preocupe y apoye a otro que ellos consideraban un amigo (especialmente uno con el pasado de Kai), pero Kenny sentía como si su título de 'Mejor Amigo' de Tyson lentamente se fuera discurriendo.

El moreno bajó los ojos ante la idea. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Kenny había sido sólo "_el nerd_" – el don-nadie inteligente que adoraba cualquier maquinaria técnica. Nunca realmente se preocupó -siempre muy feliz de estar solo y con la nariz a pulgadas de distancia de la pantalla de la computadora y los dedos tocando las teclas a velocidad luz-, pero cuando conoció a Tyson Granger, ese fatídico día casi siete meses atrás, por primera vez en su vida finalmente descubrió lo que se sentía ser respetado por alguien de su misma edad - alguien popular y talentoso en el plato de blade. Alguien considerado _genial_, pero también genuinamente amable. Kenny no podría haber pedido un mejor amigo, sentía que le debía mucho al dueño de Dragoon. Incluso después de conocerse por unos días; Tyson llegó con todo a su rescate cuando fue tomado por los Blade Sharks. Parecería irónico que la misma persona que le había atormentado durante su estancia forzada en los almacenes - el líder de esa notoria pandilla- fuera el mismo al que Tyson estaba tan desesperado por proteger.

¡Cómo habían cambiado los tiempos!

Hace seis meses, Tyson y Kai probablemente no podrían haberse odiado más de lo que ya lo hacían. Su relación era similar a aquellas salidas directamente de un anime. Tyson: el novato honesto, valiente y preocupado destinado a ser un héroe, mientras que Kai: el villano talentoso y retorcido, pero inteligente, con su actitud de _acabar con todos_ para destruir la alegría de los que jugaban blade... Al final, la historia no podía haber terminado de manera tan diferente a la de las películas. Kai: _con mucho de villano_ había resultado ser víctima. Si Kenny pudiera retroceder el tiempo seis meses y medio, no habría ni cómo imaginarse ver a Tyson tratando furiosamente de ayudar -y mucho menos _llorar_ por- Kai Hiwatari.

Kenny alejó sus ojos de Tyson cerca de la ventana y miró por encima del hombro a su computadora portátil que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Documentos e imágenes pasando sobre la pantalla más rápido que un parpadeo mientras Dizzi repasaba los archivos en la memoria.

En lugar de buscar personalmente a través de los documentos aparentemente sin fin y, posiblemente, encontrarse con otro vídeo, imagen o información para la que no estuvieran mentalmente preparados para ver; Kenny le había dado la tarea a Dizzi de examinar cada documento en búsqueda de información que pudieran utilizar. Por supuesto, no sólo por ser una gran intelectual, sino también de una poderosa bestia bit; este modo de hacer las cosas era cien veces más rápido que si los Bladebreakers hubieran tomado el desafío ellos mismos.

Y Dizzi fácilmente podría separar todos los archivos que fueran demasiado _incómodos_ (por decirlo suavemente)…. de ver.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Max y Ray habían salido gradualmente de sus estados como de trance y había comenzado a ponerse de pie –al mismo tiempo uno con otro sin ningún tipo de comunicación. Kenny ofreció una débil sonrisa que no fue devuelta por Ray, aunque Max hizo un intento de curvar sus labios, pero falló un tanto miserablemente.

"Probablemente deberíamos ir a casa ahora", dijo Ray finalmente, su voz dura y sin emociones. Sus ojos color ámbar brillaron como los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde poniéndose a través de la ventana, dándole un aspecto de brillante dorado. "Se está haciendo muy tarde…"  
Kenny asintió lentamente. En realidad era muy temprano como para que se fueran; otras veces se habían quedado en el dojo hasta mucho más tarde en la

noche, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes en este día en particular. Kenny entendió. El ambiente era deprimente si no completamente mórbido y no sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo él mismo. Por lo general, se quedaba a cenar... pero incluso Tyson no tenía apetito.

"Nos vemos mañana en la escuela", murmuró Max mientras corría la puerta, y Kenny notó que dijo _en la escuela_ y no en el puente, donde normalmente se encontraban antes de que la escuela comenzara –eso era suponiendo que Tyson estuviera a tiempo. Y hablando de, Tyson ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, aunque Max se dio cuenta que esos ojos azul obscuro les veían de reojo.

"Adiós muchachos", Kenny susurró mientras Ray y Max salían cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. El sonido de sus pasos en la madera del patio se hizo más débil conforme la distancia entre ellos aumentaba hasta que la habitación estaba tan silenciosa como estaba antes. Kenny se agitó nerviosamente. Le resultaba imposiblemente difícil de creer lo incómodo que se sentía. Este era Tyson -su mejor amigo- y él mismo juntos en la misma habitación y Kenny no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse. ¿Debería tratar de hablar con Tyson? ¿sobre qué? ¿El clima, la comida, televisión, la escuela o la tarea? ¿Debería evitar los temas sensibles?

Demonios, ¿Siquiera Tyson tenía ya la voluntad de atraer cualquier palabra en este momento?

Kenny no podía leerlo en absoluto -era la primera vez. Trató de distribuir su peso por igual en cada pie pero tan sólo estar parado era muy difícil -incómodo.

Kenny en realidad quería _ir_se. Tyson parecía tan inalcanzable en este momento que _daba miedo_.

"Puede irte si quieres."

Kenny se sacudió, su cuerpo reaccionando contra su voluntad. Tyson se había girado y veía al más chico –con el rostro ilegible.

"Creo que todos necesitamos un poco de espacio..." Tyson continuó mientras bajaba la vista al suelo.

Kenny atrajo su labio inferior y lo mordió, dividido entre el deseo de salir por el bien de su propia cordura, pero también se sentía _obligado_ a quedarse. Si conocía a Tyson la mitad de lo que pensaba lo hacía; Kenny sabía que el portador del dragón tenía el hábito de hacer cosas _estúpidas_ e _irreflexivas _cuando estaba así de emocional.

"¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien Tyson?" Kenny preguntó tímidamente.

Su mano morena se levantó y la pasó entre su cabello azul marino, la clásica y famosa gorra fue lanzada al piso en el proceso. Tyson volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, estirando el cuello y Kenny escuchó un par de huesos tronando. Y Kenny se dio cuenta que el sonido de los huesos tronando le daban ganas de vomitar...

"Realmente no _quiero_, pero… pero creo que tengo que pensar... sí," Tyson dijo entre dientes, pasando su mano por la cara, sofocando sus palabras ya de por sí ilegibles. "Yo- Mi cabeza está, como, _hecha un desastre_... y _¡Dios!_ Estoy como... no sé, ¡_enojado_ o _algo así!_"

Kenny simpatizó con él. Era difícil destacar una emoción. Lo único que sabía es que había algún tipo de dolor en el pecho, donde su corazón estaba, y _joder_, lo estaba destrozando por dentro. Pero... a veces lo peor que uno puede decir es '_entiendo_'. Dado que el dolor nunca es el mismo, difiere de persona a persona. Y por más que Kenny se preocupara por Kai -la agonía que sintió cuando lo vio siendo _torturado_ a la edad de _ocho_- no podía comparar lo que sentía con Tyson. O Ray o Max. No es justo decir que se está sufriendo más que otra persona.

"Estoy escuchando", fue todo lo que dijo Kenny.

Todos necesitamos un poco de espacio. _Mentira_.

"En serio Jefe, ¿_qué carajos _fue ese vídeo? ¿Quién _diablos_ haría eso a un niño de ocho años? ¿_Quién_? _Sabía_ que Boris era poco más que un monstruo enfermo, _sabía_ que la abadía era un sitio de crianza para _científicos locos_ y _bestias-bit malignas _y la _dominación del mundo_. ¡Y Voltaire! No es un modelo para ser abuelo, pero ¿cómo pudo _dejar que eso pasara_?"

Tyson caminó alrededor con gestos dramáticos y agresivos, hablando -o gritando de vez en cuando- y maldiciendo en voz alta sin cuidado, apenas deteniéndose a recuperar el aliento. Pero Kenny aún escuchaba.

"Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa pudieron haberle hecho? ¿Tatuajes? Sólo son cicatrices con color, ¡y está _cubierto_ de cicatrices! ¡No sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo en la Abadía! Podría haber estado allí durante _meses_ y _meses_ y _sólo_ _vimos una miserable hora_ y estaba _gritando_ y _llorando_ y...-"  
Hablando de llorar...

Tyson se secó los ojos con furia cuando se atragantó con un sollozo, destruyendo por completo su arranque de furia.

"Mierda", jaló aire, frotándose la nariz antes de que Kenny le entregara un paquete de pañuelos-miniatura que sacó de entre las piezas de repuesto de beyblade en el fondo de su bolsillo. "Gracias, Jefe" murmuró Tyson, a lo que recibió una débil sonrisa a cambio.

"Y todo este tiempo estábamos preocupados porque pensamos que Voltaire podría estarlo golpeando en casa..." continuó Kenny desde donde Tyson había quedado.

"Sí... Tal vez por eso Kai no le puso un alto" Tyson murmuró. "Si lo han tratado así desde que era niño -"

" -Entonces es probable que se haya acostumbrado,", concluyó Kenny.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante antes de mirar al piso.

¿Era esa la respuesta correcta? ¿Kai estaba tan acostumbrado a los abusos que ni siquiera se molestaba en luchar más? Si era así, entonces vaya que era _triste_. Una triste existencia. Si uno quitaba el Beyblade, entonces sería difícil nombrar una sola cosa por la que Kai tuviera que vivir. La pregunta era, ellos -los Bladebreakers- ¿eran capaces de cambiar eso? Lo que tenían ellos que ofrecer, ¿era suficiente para salvar a Kai?

"Supongo que te veré mañana," Kenny asumió con un suspiro, estando en lo correcto en adivinar ese era el final de la conversación. Después de todo, ¿qué más podían decir que no fuera una copia de lo que ya se había dicho? Tyson simplemente, girándose para hacer frente a la ventana. Ya estaba oscuro, a lo lejos podía ver las luces que parpadeaban al iluminar las calles vacías del barrio. Kenny recogió en silencio su computadora del centro de la habitación, pero no cerró la tapa. Los datos que parpadeando en la pantalla iluminaron su rostro mientras sujetaba la máquina en sus brazos. Caminó por la habitación con los pies vistiendo sólo sus calcetines hasta donde sus zapatos estaban junto a la puerta. Tyson no reaccionó a la apagada despedida de Kenny y se fue del dojo.

Mordiéndose los labios, Kenny casi corrió alrededor de la casa Granger desde la entrada y a la salida de la puerta principal, que siempre parecía estar abierta y daba la bienvenida. Dio las gracias a cualquier Dios que estuviera escuchando, que las calles estaban desiertas y el restaurante de tallarines de sus padres estaba _demasiado_ lejos -con trece años de edad y caminando a casa en la oscuridad con una _laptop_ podría causar algunos problemas, si estuviera en el lugar equivocado. Caminando un poco más rápido que su paso normal, Kenny echó un vistazo a su computadora abierta que llevaba en sus brazos.

"¿Cómo va la recopilación de datos, Dizzi?" Le preguntó a su bestia bit en voz baja.

"Yo diría que ustedes chicos, van a tener bastantes cosas que ver mañana, Jefe" respondió Dizzi con una voz en blanco. "Hay un montón de información sobre Kai -"

"¿Hay algo más, como el video que vimos?" Kenny interrumpió.

"Bueno, eeh, no _en realidad_ no."

"¿Qué significa _ no en realidad_?"

Dizzi se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. Incluso una bestia-bit -una criatura mítica que databa de miles de años, probablemente habiendo sido testigo de algunos de los eventos más trágicos y dolorosos de la historia- hallaba difícil ver la información almacenada en los archivos de la Abadía. En sólo un par de horas, Dizzi había descubierto algunos de los secretos más oscuros de BioVolt.

"Hay algunas imágenes que es probable que _no_ quieras ver", dijo Dizzi finalmente, - y si las máquinas pudieran estremecerse, Dizzi habría cerrado su propia tapa.

Kenny frunció el ceño cuando miró hacia arriba, podía ver su casa que se acercaba a la distancia.

"¿Qué podría ser peor que lo que ya hemos visto?" Murmuró finalmente. Por mucho que odiara ver el videoclip y el pensamiento terrible de ver algo similar; Kenny quería hacer su parte. Cualquier información que Dizzi y él mismo pudieran obtener -horrible o no- tenían que revisarla por lo menos -todo lo que fuera posible para salvar la brecha entre los Bladebreakers y Kai. Después de todo, si Kai lo hiciera a su modo, seguramente hubiera tomado su pasado y hundirlo en un estante polvoriento, listos para ser olvidado. Parecía casi razonable ¿no? Sin embargo, Kai parecía haber fallado en aprender la lección en Rusia: el pasado de las personas es lo que determina lo que son en el presente. En circunstancias desafortunadas, a veces el pasado tiene que ser confrontado, no puede ser ignorado u olvidado -como Kai descubrió cuando volvió a Moscú a principios de ese año. Sin embargo, parecía ser que el Capitán estaba determinado como siempre a evitar enfrentarse a su pasado, para seguir viviendo su vida desafiante que -en una inspección más cercana- parecía bastante contradictoria ya que seguía siendo tirado de los hilos como una marioneta por su abuelo.

"Tal vez no es tan malo, pero que aun así no son muy agradables de ver", explicó Dizzi.

"Bueno, ¿sabes qué, Dizzi? ¡No me importa!" Kenny anunció con fuerza, su aguda voz sonó más feroz de lo que lo había hecho años. Se detuvo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de atrás de su casa –que sus padres descubrieran lo que estaba en su computadora era la última cosa que quería. "¡Tengo que ver estas imágenes, no importa qué tan mal se vean!"

"¡Jefe! '_Malo_' es una palabra de niños. Trata _repugnante _o _torcido_ o -!".

"¡Vamos, Dizzi! ¡He tomado mi decisión!" Kenny dijo, aunque intentó sonar fuerte y positivo, su voz todavía tenía un temblor nervioso y Dizzi no lo pasó por alto.

"No suenas como si estuvieras tan seguro", fue la respuesta escéptica.

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Kenny y mantuvo los dientes apretados. Quizá estaba atrapada dentro de una portátil y no podía usar sus poderes míticos como otros bits bestias bit, pero Dizzi se las arreglaba para conseguir la ventaja contra su compañero en la mayoría de las situaciones. Inútil en términos físicos, pero su lengua era más aguda que un cuchillo de frío acero de la que Kenny veces se encontraba siendo la víctima inocente. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, era ser menospreciado por su computadora.

"¡Soy completamente capaz de tomar esta decisión por mí mismo, Dizzi!" Kenny reprendió con un indicio de molestia.

Incluso Kenny tenía sus momentos de terquedad. Raramente se encendía, pero una vez que lo hacía, el moreno a veces podía llegar a ser tan impetuoso como Tyson. Sólo Dizzi sabía acerca de este oculto alter-ego, y sabía muy bien que eso significaba su derrota en el asunto. Ella suspiró, la decepción se notaba en su voz electrónica -que sabía cuándo había perdido.

"Te voy a mostrar una imagen y entonces puedes decidir si quieres ver más, ¿de acuerdo?" Dizzi finalmente ofreció, a lo que Kenny respondió con un gesto impaciente.

Los datos que antes iban a toda velocidad por la pantalla se detuvieron en seco cuando Dizzi seleccionó una de las imágenes que Kenny había pedido ver. La pantalla se fue a negro y Kenny se quedó en la oscuridad parcial; las cortinas habían sido cerradas en la sala donde sus padres usualmente pasaban ratos viendo la televisión por lo que sólo pequeños haces de luz se abrían paso. Aspiró hondo -su pequeño pecho se expandió- preparándose mentalmente mientras la imagen aparecía en la pantalla. Kenny entrecerró sus ojos ante el brillo repentino de la pantalla se disparó directamente a sus pupilas, cegándole momentáneamente con una explosión pequeña pero fuerte de dolor. Poco a poco, Kenny abrió los ojos, reajustándose.

_Jadeando._

Un sonido de asfixia surgió desde la parte posterior de su garganta.

_Castañeo_

Sus brazos se debilitaron, lo suficiente para que la ligera computadora portátil que cargaba se le resbalara. Se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras la máquina caía en silencio. Sus ojos se agrandaron –escuchó risas dentro de la casa- la caída de la computadora llegó a su fin y al fin chocó con piso firme. No fue un choque ensordecedor, pero la risa desde el interior de la casa se detuvo bruscamente, con gritos de '¿_qué fue eso!_?

_Náuseas._

Se sintió girar, doblar su cuerpo, su mano volando sobre su boca como por reflejo. Sonidos de pasos se acercaba a la puerta trasera que se abrió, inundando de luz del patio trasero - justo a tiempo para sostener a Kenny cuando se inclinó y derramó el contenido de su estómago en el piso.

"¡KENNY!"

El grito alertó las presencias de su padre y madre. Ahora de manos y rodillas -los músculos de sus piernas parecían haberse disuelto- Kenny se estremeció ahí, tosiendo bilis y fragmentos de lo ¡que _demonios fuera eso_! Frenéticamente, Kenny se fue hacia su computadora caída.

"¡Oh, pobre de ti!" Su madre exclamó al arrodillarse junto a él.

Si Dizzi automáticamente se había apagado cuando la compañía recién llegó o la caída rompió algo dentro era una incógnita por el momento. Ciertamente la computadora no estaba en funcionamiento, cosa por la que Kenny estaba muy agradecido. Él no quería que sus padres -o _alguien_- vieran la imagen que fue grabada en sus memorias, seguramente quedaría presente en todas sus pesadillas.

A Kenny no le gustaba la sangre falsa en las películas baratas de terror, chorreando como si fuera salsa de tomate de los colmillos de plástico de un vampiro. Así que cuando vio la inquietante imagen de su amigo siendo muy pequeño cubierto en aquel líquido carmesí, y viéndole directamente a la cara –era de esperarse que vomitara.

Su rostro se había vuelto drásticamente más pálido y su piel estaba fría pero húmeda al tacto. A pesar de que su padre lo había puesto de pie -susurrándole palabras de consuelo, que él no podía oír y mucho menos interpretar- Kenny temblaba sin control, odiándose a sí mismo por ser tan _endemoniadamente tonto_ y haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Dizzi. Pero su odio llegó en formas más grandes cuando pensó más enojado en aquellos que él sabía, eran los causantes de esa foto.

_Y las lágrimas cayeron. _

…

A pesar de haber estado exhausto y agotado –habiendo quedándose dormido tan pronto como Leana apagó su luz de la habitación y sintiéndose como si pudiera dormir durante días- Kai había despertado en las primeras horas de esa mañana del jueves sintiéndose bastante refrescado. Se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada contra una pila de almohadas. El reloj-alarma que estaba en su buró al lado de la cama mostraba las 5:42 y Kai esperaba a Leana venir a despertarlo -si no estaba ya despierto, por supuesto.

Había un dolor calmo en el lado de la cabeza que -a pesar de irritarle- no era _muy _doloroso teniendo en cuenta la gran cortada en su piel. Su tobillo no le dolía para nada, sin embargo Kai no se iba a engañar pensando que permanecería de la misma manera una vez que empezara a caminar. La habitación estaba absolutamente a oscuras, de ésa en la que uno sería incapaz de ver la mano delante de su cara, pero Kai no tenía necesidad de verse a sí mismo para saber que los moretones eran todavía visibles. Él sólo tenía que fruncir el ceño o arrugar la nariz para ser recordado de las lesiones negras y púrpuras que cubrían algunas secciones de su rostro. Afortunadamente, Kai había aprendido bien con el tiempo que sanaba rápidamente, ya fuera que la producción de células blancas en su sangre fuera a un ritmo mayor, era algo que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado en la Abadía, o que estuviera simplemente en sus genes, era una incógnita. Pero, no obstante -estaba agradecido. Caminar por ahí con un patrón de moretones en la cara y con ello atraer miradas horrorizadas de los transeúntes no era algo que pudiera molestar a Kai. Las preguntas siempre pegaban duro en ese delicado tema, obviamente, e incluso sus compañeros de equipo -la cosa más cercana Kai había tenido a poseer amigos desde que tenía _cuatro _años- no podrían obtener una respuesta que no implicara violencia física o maldiciones... o ambas cosas.

Kai levantó la cabeza ligeramente a medida que su oído captó el sonido de unos suaves pasos en el pasillo. Adivinó que era Leana, nadie más en la casa despertaría hasta en otra media hora más o menos -su Abuelo era un madrugador.

Poco a poco, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió casi sin hacer ruido, sólo un silencio _leve_ como de madera rozando contra la alfombra. A pesar de que apenas y podía ver algo en la oscuridad; los años de Kai entrenando en la abadía no se habían perdido en él, casi podía _sentir_ Leana caminando de puntillas con cautela hacia su cama hasta que sintió su presencia junto a él. De repente, la lámpara del buró al lado de su cama se encendió, haciendo que Kai reaccionara mirando hacia atrás y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Leana muy cansado, inclinándose nerviosamente sobre su cama sujetando una bolsa de maquillaje en la mano.

Leana –esperando que Kai estuviera casi en un estado comatoso- se tambaleó hacia atrás con un grito, su mano fue directo a cubrir su boca para sofocar su volumen.

"¡Por amor de Dios, Kai!" Respiró pesadamente, dejando caer la mano al pecho y apoyando la palma sobre el lugar donde su corazón debía estar. "¡Me has asustado!"

Kai sólo parpadeó con cansancio hacia ella antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Sintió el colchón hundirse junto a él mientras Leana se acomodaba en el borde de la cama y ponía suavemente la mano en el hombro y le daba un pequeño apretón.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Leana preguntó en un susurro.

"Mejor" Fue la respuesta ronca.

Kai forzó sus ojos para volver a abrirse y se encontró con una débil sonrisa de la amable sirvienta.

"Lamento tener que levantarte tan temprano", Leana susurró, "pero tu Abuelo te quiere en la planta baja a las siete y no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará cubrir esos moretones". Hizo un gesto al ojo amoratado, para después añadir a su pensamiento; "si es que _puedo_ cubrirlo por completo..."

Kai asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su posición de reposo recargado contra las almohadas apiladas. Leana suavemente agarró su brazo en un intento de ayudarle mientras él luchaba por ponerse de pie fuera de su cómoda cama. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la noche anterior cuando había sido totalmente incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo y que por tanto, no tuvo más remedio que depender de otros; un gruñido insistente e irritado escapó de los labios de Kai mientras tiraba del brazo del agarre de Leana. Se sentía más fuerte hoy en día y aunque no estaba ni cerca de estar al cien por ciento, ese incremento en su fuerza significaba que ya no tenía excusa para aceptar cualquier clase de ayuda.

Leana dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible, pero soltó a Kai de todos modos. Ella sabía. _Sabía_ cómo trabajaba la mente Kai en estas situaciones, pero Leana no podía dejar de lado sus propios instintos naturales de maternidad. Después de haber criado a tres hijos propios desde el nacimiento hasta la edad adulta y dos de ellos siendo hombres, que siempre llegaban a casa con una nueva lesión durante sus años jóvenes -Leana estaba más que acostumbrada a poner curitas y mostrar su afecto. Pero ella todavía no podía acostumbrarse a tener su cariño negado por Kai. Cualquiera podría esperar que un chico de catorce años -víctimas de abusos y malos tratos- brincaría a la primer oportunidad de recibir calidez y amabilidad, sin embargo Kai parecía querer lo total opuesto y esto era lo que Leana _no_ podía entender.

Leana se levantó y se alejó, conteniéndose a sí misma de ayudar a Kai que ya se movía de su lugar y ponía los pies en el suelo, haciendo una mueca cuando su tobillo punzó levemente. Lentamente y con vacilación, Kai se puso todo su peso sobre sus pies y sintió una sensación de alivio en cuanto notó que no sintió ningún dolor, a pesar de lo dolorosas que se veían las contusiones coloreando aún su pie derecho.

"Ve a lavarte", dijo Leana señalando el cuarto de baño. "Te voy a conseguir algo de ropa y te espero aquí".

Leana se acercó a la cómoda y puso la bolsa de maquillaje abajo y la abrió, sacando algo del contenido. Kai no necesitaba mirar para saber que pronto tendría su cara cubierta primero por una base grasa y luego cubierto con un polvo casi blanco hasta que los moretones fueran cubiertos completamente. Kai no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras se acercaba en el cuarto de baño.

_Odiaba_ el maquillaje.

Kai cambió de opinión. No odiaba el maquillaje.

Lo _despreciaba_. Lo detestaba.

Vestido y listo para enfrentarse a su Abuelo, su reloj-alarma dejó leer 06:38. Leana estaba en la puerta esperando por él para bajar las escaleras, mientras Kai veía su reflejo en el espejo. No había nada que Leana pudiera haber hecho con la inflamación -aunque era apenas visible ahora de todos modos, necesitando más de dos días para disminuir -¡pero los moretones y sus tatuajes de cobalto se cubrieron por completo!

Sin embargo, por otro lado, Kai sentía como un par de libras de peso añadidas a su rostro. ¡Apenas podía mover sus rasgos! Y si lo hacía, la base ya seca y endurecida que se adhería como plasta en su cara como pintura a la pared se quebraría y descarapelaría. Leana, obviamente, podía sentir su malestar, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer así que sólo le ofreció lo esperaba pareciera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Kai suspiró mientras se alejaba del espejo y caminaba hacia la puerta.

El corto camino hasta la planta baja fue en silencio. Las cortinas en toda la mansión habían sido abiertas para revelar un cielo azul con grandes manchas de nubes grises. Al llegar al vestíbulo y dirigirse hacia el comedor, Kai escuchó movimiento en la casa. Él ya sabía que su Abuelo estaría despierto y el cocinero estaría listo para servir el desayuno. Leana dio un paso adelante y agarró la manija de la puerta del comedor, pero primero se detuvo y giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó ella.

Lo suficientemente nervioso como para sentir náuseas pudo haber sido una manera de describir cómo se sentía Kai, pero optó por permanecer en silencio y sólo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Sin creerlo, pero sabiendo que una breve charla no iba a cambiar nada, Leana abrió la puerta y entró.  
"Buenos días, Señor Voltaire".

Kai la siguió al interior y su mirada se posó en su Abuelo sentado en su lugar habitual en la cabecera de la mesa. Voltaire apartó los ojos del periódico que tenía abierto delante de él para mirar a su Nieto. Se habían ido los moretones y también esos grandes tatuajes, sin embargo aún había un vendaje envuelto firmemente alrededor de la frente. Voltaire frunció el ceño. Esto atraería preguntas molestas... aunque decir que Kai tuvo un accidente mientras entrenaba sería una _excusa_ perfectamente aceptable.

Doblando el periódico y dejándolo caer sobre la mesa, Voltaire hizo un gesto hacia el asiento junto a él.

"Siéntate". No era una petición, era más bien una orden.

Kai, aunque rebelde a veces, no desobedeció. Caminó hacia adelante y echó hacia atrás la silla a la izquierda de su abuelo y se sentó -los cubiertos ya habían sido puestos en la mesa. Kai miró al frente, su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho, mientras sentía los ojos de su Abuelo pasando sobre él, esperando su juicio.

Leana había elegido un par de pantalones de vestir sencillos pero elegantes y camisa de botones, de manga larga y púrpura. Si hubiera sido su elección, Kai hubiera elegido su pantalón de siempre y una camiseta, pero al parecer sería mejor tratar de mantenerse en la buena opinión de su Abuelo. A pesar del grueso vendaje alrededor de su cabeza, daba la impresión de verse bastante bien. Nada comparado con el traje caro de su Abuelo pero era bastante decente.

Incluso después de minutos de silencio, Voltaire aún miraba a su nieto con cuidado y Kai no pudo estar más agradecido cuando sus alimentos fueron traídos a través de la puerta doble contigua a la cocina. La comida fue puesta sobre la mesa y les fueron dados a Kai y Voltaire platos recién limpiados, sin embargo, la primera cosa que los dos parientes hicieron fue tomar la cafetera.

Kai se congeló de inmediato antes de retirar el brazo y poner la mano en su pierna teniendo una sensación incómoda. Voltaire tomó la cafetera y se sirvió una taza, como si nada hubiera pasado. Kai esperó un minuto antes de copiar el movimiento. A pesar de no haber comido en más de tres días; Kai no tenía mucho apetito. Puesto frente a él había una pila de pan tostado, huevos, tocino, salchichas... parecía totalmente innecesario, ya que ni Voltaire ni Kai comerían ni la mitad de ese alimento. Incluso _Tyson_ tendría problemas con -en realidad no, eso era una mentira. Ninguna cantidad de alimentos alguna vez llenaría el pozo sin fondo que era el estómago de Tyson.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, después de Voltaire había empezado a llenar su plato; Kai tomó una pequeña porción de todo y empezó a comer -aunque sólo era para sentirse menos incómodo. Pronto su abuelo había desenrollado el periódico de nuevo y estaba leyendo la sección de negocios sobre los beneficios y clasificaciones de las acciones. De vez en cuando fruncía el ceño y hacía un sonido de descontento con la parte posterior de su garganta, lo cual sólo le decía a Kai que Voltaire pronto estaría gritando furioso por el teléfono a su equipo directivo. Kai sentía lástima por la gente pobre. Voltaire tenía un negocio estricto y no tenía tolerancia por trastornos, no importaba lo insignificante e incontrolables que fueran. No es que sus empleados pudieran controlar el mercado de finanzas, pero tenían talento para entender los movimientos de las acciones.

"¿Señor Voltaire?"

Voltaire alzó la vista y Kai se volvió para ver Leana de pie justo dentro de la habitación como antes, sólo que esta vez tenía un pedazo de papel en la mano.  
"Acaba de recibir un fax de la oficina", explicó Leana acercándose hacia adelante y extendiendo el papel para que Voltaire lo tomara. Voltaire lo tomó en silencio y leyó a través de él. Aunque Kai generalmente se mantenía fuera de los negocios de su Abuelo, sabía que el fax debía ser de cierta importancia, ya que Voltaire por lo general prohibía a sus empleados contactarlo durante sus comidas. Era por eso que el teléfono nunca sonaba en esos momentos, siendo que sonaba constantemente el resto de las horas.

Voltaire dio un suspiro de frustración antes de entregar el fax de nuevo a Leana.

"Diles que voy a estar en contacto pronto, pero no voy a ir a la oficina de hoy", afirmó con firmeza y Leana respondió con un '_sí Señor'_.

"Ahora," Voltaire comenzó tan pronto como Leana salió de la habitación y Kai se tensó cuando se dio cuenta de su Abuelo por fin le hablaba. "En cuanto a _ti_. No saldrás de esta casa tampoco hoy. De hecho, no dejarás mi lado _para nada_. ¿Entendido?"

Kai asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Voltaire exclamó.

"Sí, Abuelo".  
…

Cuando el correo llegó a las nueve y media, Kai ya no podía sentir sus piernas.

Esta era la segunda parte de su castigo.

Cuando Voltaire había ordenado a Kai no alejarse de su lado, lo decía literalmente. Después del desayuno, Voltaire se había retirado a su estudio para revisar su correo electrónico y realizar numerosas llamadas telefónicas -algunas de las cuales incluían muchos gritos y hasta algunas amenazas. Sin embargo, al llegar al estudio y tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio, Voltaire chasqueó los dedos y apuntó hacia el suelo junto a él. Y ahí era donde Kai estaba arrodillado y lo había estado haciendo durante la última hora y media. Esto podía parecer bastante leve en comparación al primer castigo, sin embargo, a pesar de la falta de golpes y contusiones, este castigo era doloroso de una manera diferente. El aburrimiento rápidamente hizo presa de él desde la primera media hora, ya que Voltaire no le había dirigido una sola palabra y en su lugar, centró toda su atención en su computadora portátil. Luego vino el calambre que inició con una sensación de hormigueo en los dedos del pie y se había extendido, dándole a Kai la irritación de tener la sensación de las '_piernas dormidas_'. Lo peor de todo, el día apenas había comenzado.

A las once en punto, Leana trajo un poco de café y algunas cartas más antes de terminar su turno, y Voltaire la despidió. Kai notó vagamente cómo ese día también era el día de descanso de Anthony, así que... Katsuya estaría de guardia junto con otra sirvienta cuyo nombre no podía recordar -¿Sachi? ¿Sayuri? ¿Sayomi? Comenzaba con una 'S' era lo más que sabía. Ella era bastante nueva en el equipo de trabajo de la casa y parecía ser muy cercana a Leana a pesar de ser muy joven. Pero eso es todo lo que Kai sabía. Por alguna razón, ella se ponía nerviosa y completamente roja en la cara cada vez que se habían encontrado uno con otra. Al principio, Kai se imaginó que estaba muy nerviosa por trabajar para los Hiwatari -después de todo, el nombre de su familia era conocido en todo Japón y otros países- sin embargo, se había dado cuenta de la joven sirvienta se había vuelto más segura alrededor de Voltaire, pero todavía actuaba como un pez carente de oxígeno estando alrededor de él. Kai no entendía, ¿tal vez la asustaba?

Kai cambió su peso un poco más sobre su lado izquierdo, estando preocupado por los daños adicionales que podría hacer a su tobillo hinchado. Teniendo en cuenta que era bastante probable fuera un esguince, ni siquiera debería estar poniendo el más mínimo peso en él. En cualquier casa _normal_, él estaría sentado con los pies en alto durante unos días para dejar que se curara. Pero para la gente común, la familia Hiwatari no se acercaría precisamente a la definición de lo normal. No que Kai conociera algo diferente. _Esto _era la normalidad para él. El amor y la comodidad no jugaban ningún papel ahí.

De hecho, hablando de comodidad, Kai comenzó a darse cuenta de que su vejiga estaba incómodamente llena. Dio una rápida mirada a su abuelo que estaba sentado en su silla, una mano sosteniendo una carta cerca de cara mientras presionaba los dedos de su otra mano contra su frente. Lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo le había ido molestando poco a poco ya que las arrugas en su frente parecían crecer más y más con cada palabra que leía. Para cuando Voltaire terminó de leer la carta, su envejecida cara estaba arrugada de disgusto. En un segundo, se giró y echó la carta a través de la máquina trituradora de papel.

"Completamente ridículo," murmuró para sí mismo Voltaire.

Kai miró por el rabillo del ojo como Voltaire seleccionaba otro sobre blanco en escritorio y- con un abridor de cartas plateado- lo abría. Kai no pudo evitar suspirar. Eso probablemente iba a durar por horas. A veces, su Abuelo se la había pasado encerrado en su estudio durante todo el día sólo examinando los montones de cartas que eran dejadas en su puerta cada mañana. Era poco probable que Voltaire fuera a sugerir que tomaran un descanso pronto -a juzgar por la forma en que se acomodó en su silla mientras se desdoblaba la carta- así que Kai decidió tomar sus posibilidades e interrumpir.

"¿Abuelo?"

Los ojos de Voltaire parpadearon lejos de la letra y descansaron en su nieto que no le veía de frente, sino hacia adelante. "¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo usar el baño?" Kai preguntó secamente, preguntándose si su abuelo sería lo suficientemente mezquino como para hacer que se sentara allí con la vejiga llena. Sin embargo, la fortuna debió haberse paseado brevemente por ahí ya que Voltaire dirigió su mano la puerta.

"Regresa de inmediato." advirtió sin embargo, asegurándose que Kai entendiera el silencioso '_o si no_'.

Kai asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie, tratando de no temblar cuando una onda como de punzantes alfileres y agujas iba a través de sus pies y sus piernas amenazaban con doblarse. Movió los dedos de los pies mientras caminaba, en un intento por conseguir que la sangre circulara otra vez. Una vez fuera del estudio con la puerta cerrada con seguridad detrás de él, Kai giró cada uno de sus tobillos en círculos y estiró las piernas antes de ir arriba a su baño.

Kai oía su Abuelo gritar del otro lado de la mansión. Mientras caminaba con cautela por la escalera, agarrando la barandilla con fuerza para darse estabilidad, la grave voz de Voltaire llegó flotando en el gran espacio abierto, haciendo eco en las paredes. Kai no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, todo lo que podía esperar era que la ira de su abuelo no estuviera dirigida a él. Kai lentamente se acercó al estudio, reacio a entrar. Dudaba que hubiera alguien más en la habitación, su abuelo tenía un temperamento corto en lo referente a sus negocios (y su Nieto), pero nunca había actuado de manera agresiva hacia su personal de servicio doméstico. Así que, le estaba destrozado los tímpanos a algún pobre diablo en el otro extremo de esa línea de teléfono...

"-Totalmente inaceptable Mi dirección está listada como privada... -_¡No seas ridículo!_" Kai abrió la puerta y entró. Parecía que había adivinado. Voltaire miró a su Nieto cuando entró, pero no dijo nada pues tenía la oreja pegada al teléfono. A diferencia de antes, ya no estaba sentado, sino que estaba de pie frente a su escritorio con la carta que acababa de abrir antes de Kai se fuera, sujeta en la mano. Kai cruzó la habitación con cautela, esperando no distraer a su abuelo.

"¿De verdad crees que _sería_ tan imprudente?" Voltaire gruñó altaneramente por el teléfono. "Evidentemente, ha habido una especie de falla en la oficina y si valoras tu trabajo, ¡_hallarás_ el problema y lo arreglarás! ¡me niego a recibir esta basura en mi casa por más tiempo!"

**¡SLAM!**

Kai realmente brincó casi violentamente cuando Voltaire azotó el teléfono abusivamente de regreso a su base. Kai miró a su pariente con ojos interrogantes mientras el viejo hombre se frotaba con fuerza las sienes, en un intento de aliviar parte de su estrés. Voltaire suspiró irritado al levantar la carta, revisando las palabras con descrédito mientras se dejaba caer cansado en su silla. Curioso, Kai se inclinó hacia atrás y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, en un intento de tratar de ver lo que había disgustado tanto a su abuelo. Desafortunadamente, justo cuando Kai había obtenido una buena vista; Voltaire puso la carta en su escritorio.

"Absurdo". Él gruñó, mirando rápidamente a su nieto de reojo. Sin embargo, Voltaire miró a otro lado rápidamente. No esperaba ver a Kai inclinándose tratando de mirar su correo.

Kai se echó hacia atrás dándose cuenta que su Abuelo le había sorprendido mirando. Movió su cabeza hacia adelante de nuevo, y mordió su lengua un poco. Desconocido para él, una sonrisa vagamente divertida se deslizó sobre el rostro de Voltaire.  
"Trae esa silla."

Kai movió la cabeza para ver a su Abuelo. "¿Qué?"

Voltaire dio un suspiro irritado. Se recargó, cerró los ojos y movió la mano señalando el lado opuesto del escritorio. "Trae esa silla y ponla aquí", repitió.

Kai parpadeó lentamente mientras miraba hacia atrás a la silla y de nuevo al frente, a su Abuelo, aún no estaba completamente seguro de lo que se le pedía. Confundido, avanzó y tomó la silla del otro lado del escritorio, acercándola y colocándola al lado de su Abuelo. Voltaire, que estaba releyendo la misma carta, otra vez, no prestando atención a su Nieto por el momento, así que Kai se quedó ahí incómodo, en espera de otra orden.

"Siéntate". Vino después de un par de minutos.

Cuando era más joven, este tipo de situaciones habían preocupado a Kai. ¿Sentarse en la silla? ¿O en el piso? Aunque siempre pendiente del impredeciblecomportamiento de su Abuelo; Kai había dejado de lado el miedo que sentía al enfrentarse al Anciano. Hace mucho tiempo, Kai estaría aterrado de hacer el movimiento incorrecto -no importaba cuán insignificante- temeroso de que pudiera provocar el temperamento de su Abuelo irse en aumento. Sin embargo, a lo largo de los años Kai había lidiado con toda clase de situaciones imaginables y sus consecuencias, y ahora se preguntaba: ¿qué más podría hacer Voltaire que no hubiera enfrentado ya? Por supuesto eso no quería decir que Kai estaría dispuestos a provocar su Abuelo abiertamente, no, no _disfrutaba_ que le gritaran y le golpearan, pero...

... Tal vez sólo se había acostumbrado a ello.

Kai se sentó en la silla, y sin decir palabra Voltaire le entregó la carta. El Hiwatari más joven revisó brevemente la carta, había un montón de cifras numéricas y ecuaciones a las que Kai no prestó atención. Sin embargo, algunas partes de la carta brincaban, por ejemplo – '_Señor Voltaire Hiwatari_', '_su magnífico imperio_', '_un hombre de poder superior, como usted'_, y '_mis más profundos y humildes agradecimientos_...'

Kai no pudo leer todo el asunto, sólo arrugó la nariz con disgusto. Para decirlo _sin rodeos_; alguien estaba tratando de lamer el trasero de su Abuelo. Ya fuera porque quisieran dinero, información, un apoyo en el mercado, tierras o edificios propiedad de las Empresas Hiwatari -_lo que fuera_- que sin duda iban por el camino equivocado. Voltaire sólo se ocupaba de este tipo de gente cuando había algo que valiera la pena para él... cosa que por lo general, no era.

"Esta propuesta", dijo Voltaire de repente –atrayendo con éxito la atención de Kai mientras señalaba la carta. "... ¿Invertirías?"

Kai miró fijamente a su Abuelo, sin entender por completo -algo que no pasó desapercibido para Voltaire. Exhaló brevemente a través de su nariz.

"Lee la carta de nuevo -esta vez con atención," dijo Voltaire con un poco brusquedad.

Kai pasó saliva antes de volver su mirada a la carta. Con cuidado, leyó a través de todo esta vez. Por debajo de todos los servilismos nauseabundos y súplicas degradantes; parecía haber algún tipo de propuesta. Sin embargo, Kai tuvo que parar, volver y releer dos veces. Esta _persona_ estaba pidiendo _60 millones de yens_ para que su familia pudiera iniciar su propio negocio de _hechura de gnomos_. Kai comenzó a preguntarse si tenía una conmoción cerebral y estaba causando que su cerebro mezclara la información antes de que pudiera procesarla.

Voltaire no pudo no haber notado el ceño fruncido en las facciones de Kai, incluso si estuviera a una milla de distancia. Tomó un sobre de su escritorio y sacó unas hojas más.

"También envió _imágenes_," Voltaire se burló al entregar las fotografías brillantes a su Nieto. Kai las movió delante de él con incredulidad en su rostro. Las primeras fotos mostraban gnomos a medio hacer. Un gnomo con una caña de pescar. Otro con un saco rojo sobre el hombro -entregado el correo. El siguiente con un ramo de flores. Ah -¡esta era de una _familia de gnomos_!

¡_Emocionante_!

La última foto era de la familia (_lunáticos_), que deseaban iniciar este negocio (circo de fenómenos).  
Kai se quedó sin palabras.

"¡Ellos -! Están _bromeando_, ¿verdad?" Exhaló eventualmente. En silencio, Voltaire colocó dos piezas más de papel sobre la mesa. El primero era un sobre de devolución y con dirección. El segundo era una forma completa de contacto, tres números de teléfono diferentes, dos direcciones, dos direcciones de correo electrónico y un número de fax. Al parecer, estas personas iban completamente en serio.

Kai arqueó una ceja de asombro.

"Es una estupidez." Dijo con incredulidad.

"Correcto", dijo Voltaire, tomando las fotos de las manos de Kai y echando una a una a la máquina trituradora. Kai, sin embargo, no prestó atención a esto ya que de repente sintió un escalofrío de _orgullo_ pasar a través de él. ¿Tal vez algo parecido a la _felicidad_? Kai inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante para que su cabello cayera delante de su cara y cubriera la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Lamentablemente," continuó Voltaire, sin darse cuenta del cambio del estado de ánimo de su Nieto, "estas dizque _propuestas,_ de algún modo siguen llegando a esta dirección. La única manera de que eso pase, es si mi equipo ejecutivo las remite hacia mí, siendo que es su responsabilidad lidiar con las proposiciones. _Esto_-" Voltaire agitó el escrito hacia Kai antes de que siguiera a las fotos a la máquina trituradora, "debió haber sido quemada hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, ya que de alguna manera llegó a mi escritorio, estoy empezando a creer que mi dirección ha sido filtrada. Y ahora cada _común y corriente_ con una _idea ingeniosa_ ¡estará escribiéndome con _basura _esperanzado por _mi_ dinero!" Voltaire terminó enojado.

"¿Por qué no puede simplemente pedir un préstamo del banco?" Kai preguntó, en realidad, sintiéndose algo interesado.

"Porque los bancos ofrecen dinero y una inútil guía de mano. La mayoría de las veces; la gente se va a la quiebra en un año por no tener idea de cómo dirigir un negocio," explicó Voltaire, "las grandes empresas, tales como las Empresas Hiwatari pueden ofrecer no sólo dinero, sino éxito garantizado Recuerda muchacho, este negocio ha estado creciendo por más de un siglo, tenemos más poder y riqueza que algunos _países_."

Voltaire quedó viendo a Kai con una fuerza en la mirada que hizo sentir incómodo al adolescente.

"Algún día me sucederás, así que espero que seas capaz de tomar todas las decisiones correctas."

Voltaire miró hacia otro lado y Kai se encogió mentalmente.

Había sabido por años exactamente lo que se esperaba de él. Tendría sus exámenes finales en cuatro años, en los que se esperaba, obtendría la máxima puntuación. Pasar simplemente no era lo suficientemente bueno. Era un _Hiwatari_, así que debía sobresalir con distinción. La universidad a la que asistiría y los cursos que tomaría serían elegidos por su abuelo y otra vez, sólo las más altas calificaciones serían aceptables. Después de su graduación, trabajaría con su abuelo hasta que el anciano se retirara o muriera, entonces se convertiría en el propietario de las Empresas Hiwatari. Sin embargo, antes de eso (pero después de la graduación) sin duda, se casaría con la hermosa hija del dueño de algún imperio de negocios con el mismo éxito y tendría un heredero o dos.  
Kai podía decir con seguridad, que no tenía particularmente emoción por _nada_ de esto.

Pero mientras Voltaire le entregaba otra carta y le dio instrucciones para decidir si invertir o no, Kai no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente _satisfecho_ con su vida.

"¿Y bien?" Voltaire preguntó.

Kai hizo una pausa por un minuto mientras revisaba rápidamente la carta otra vez.

"Están pidiendo 3.500.000 yenes para iniciar una empresa de fabricación de Beyblade," Kai comenzó, a lo que Voltaire asintió. "Parece bastante bien cimentada y tener la mayor parte de sus acciones ya planeadas. _Y_ hay un gran mercado para el Beyblade..." Kai agregó.

"¡Pero ...?" Voltaire ya podía sentir su negativa.

"_Pero_, es muy riesgoso", Kai continuó, "hay una fuerte competencia. Japón ya tiene varios fabricantes de Beyblade, uno de ellos la BBA, que es la más grande del mundo... así que diría es un movimiento demasiado peligroso. Además, sólo le ofrecen un 10 por ciento de sus ganancias..."

Voltaire asintió y tomó la carta antes de destruirla. Una vez más, Kai sintió ese estremecimiento a través de él.

Quizá no hubiera sido su primera opción de vida. No _quería_ heredar un negocio tan exigente y que consumía tanto tiempo. De hecho, Kai no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer con su vida -no podía jugar Beyblade para siempre. Pero...

_Esto_ -lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento, su Abuelo y él mismo _comunicándose_ de una manera civil. Había deseado eso por años. Voltaire lo trataba con respeto. Por primera vez en su vida, Kai _sabía_ que su opinión estaba siendo tomada en cuenta por la persona que había estado siempre tratando tanto de complacer.

Y, en realidad eso lo hacía _feliz_.

* * *

Gracias por las lecturas y el review Kiray Hiwamari :).

Saludos y nos leemos!


	32. Chapter 32

_Este es el latido que mi corazón perdió cuando nos conocimos por primera vez,_

_Ahora que lo he escuchado, me deja con cierto arrepentimiento. _

_Sin pretender,_

_Dejamos a mucha gente molesta,_

_Y lo que tuvimos no fue realmente lo que habíamos esperado tener.  
_

_**The Beat That My Heart Skipped by Dan Le Sac Vs. Scroobius Pip**_

Capítulo 32 - Voltaire Hiwatari

El día seguía yendo lentamente. Voltaire Hiwatari había leído docenas y docenas de cartas de propuestas y no había aprobado una sola. Lo único que había cambiado desde la mañana era su presión arterial. En numerosas ocasiones, Voltaire había pasado varios minutos seguidos en el teléfono, rugiendo a la otra persona hasta que tenía la cara roja. Su nieto, Kai - que estaba sentado a su derecha- tenía ahora un agudo zumbido en el oído izquierdo.  
Con un suspiro de notable derrota, Voltaire tomó su teléfono del escritorio una vez más, y marcó con el dedo un par de números. Sólo tenía que esperar unos pocos segundos antes de que alguien respondiera en el otro extremo.

"¿Señor Voltaire?" Dijo una voz.

"Katsuya, haz que Juro traiga el coche. He decidido ir a la oficina," respondió Voltaire con rapidez, mientras con su mano libre recogía unos cuantos papeles dispersos sobre el escritorio. Miró de reojo y captó los ojos de Kai, mientras su nieto le daba la carta que había estado viendo sin decir palabra. Había una extraña expresión en el rostro del adolescente que Voltaire no pudo descifrar, pero de inmediato decidió no poner mucha atención en ello.

"Sí, Señor. ¿Hay algo que me necesita que recoja para usted?" Katsuya preguntó.

"Mi nieto viene también, tráele un abrigo."

"Sí, Señor. Juro estará aquí en cinco minutos, los esperaré afuera." La comunicación se cortó y Voltaire puso el teléfono de regreso en su lugar. Junto a él, Kai estaba juntando lentamente las últimas cartas de la mesa y apilándolas.

"Si alguien pregunta..." Voltaire comenzó con voz firme llamando la atención de Kai mientras miraba rápidamente a la venda alrededor de su cabeza. "Tus lesiones se produjeron durante un encuentro de Beyblade. ¿Entendido?" Voltaire miró con fuerza a los ojos de Kai, como pensando que se atrevería a desafiarlo. Sin embargo, para su satisfacción, Kai asintió.

"Sí, Abuelo".

Voltaire se levantó de su silla, acomodando un par de botones de la chaqueta de su traje, una muy pequeña, e imperceptible sonrisa adornó sus labios. Quizá había perdido mucho en los últimos meses -en particular una gran cantidad de dinero, credibilidad y algo de respeto de sus compañeros debido a la investigación en BioVolt- pero una cosa que Voltaire no había perdido era la lealtad de su Nieto. Muchos hubieran pensado que Kai cortaría todos los lazos con su infame pariente, pero el joven sorprendió e indignó a la comunidad de Beyblade regresando con Voltaire, incluso después de su show de desafío en la final rusa.

Pero Voltaire lo supo todo el tiempo. Muchas veces, Kai había actuado desobedientemente - tratando de demostrar su independencia sólo para parecer como un adolescente rebelde, insolente. En cada una de esas veces -que habían implicado un montón de gritos y exclamaciones y terminaban con Kai saliendo furioso de la mansión- el iracundo adolescente regresaba arrastrándose de vuelta a casa con el rabo entre las patas. Aunque a veces no sería por varios días, una vez Kai no regresó por seis días después de una discusión particularmente emocional. Voltaire no sabía dónde era que su Nieto iba esos períodos de tiempo, aunque sospechaba que dormía en algunos de los antiguos almacenes que la empresa tenía, pero nunca utilizaba.  
Voltaire sonrió. A veces se le ocurría ningún castigo peor cuando veía a Kai volver a casa después de una de sus desapariciones. La cabeza inclinada, la ropa sucia y rota con un olor desagradable, todo rastro de arrogancia borrado.

Del mismo modo, Voltaire sabía que Kai aún era _suyo_. A menudo no estaban de acuerdo y peleaban, pero Voltaire tenía una poderosa influencia sobre Kai que no dudaba en explotar. Tuvo un pequeño susto poco después del Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade cuando Voltaire creyó que podía perder a su Nieto -Dickinson había metido la nariz en donde no debía- pero al final, Kai regresó. Como siempre lo hacía. Porque, en verdad, Voltaire sabía que en el fondo, Kai no sabía cómo vivir sin alguien que le dijera qué hacer. Sonaba extraño, pero Kai había vivido casi diez años bajo la influencia de Voltaire, y algunos hábitos son difíciles si no imposibles de romper.

Katsuya estaba esperando fuera de la oficina con una simple chaqueta negra para Kai, doblada sobre su brazo. Voltaire salió al pasillo echando una rápida mirada a sus espaldas mientras Kai lo seguía lentamente. Había un leve cojeo en su caminar, obviamente, su tobillo le provocaba un poco de dolor. Los ojos de Voltaire se dilataron, pero no dijo nada. Katsuya intentó ayudar a Kai a ponerse su chamarra pero el adolescente se la arrebató y se la puso rápidamente. Una vez más, Voltaire se dio cuenta de la leve mueca de dolor cuando Kai estiró los brazos metiéndolos por las mangas. Sus heridas tenían apenas tres días y Kai no había tomado ningún tipo de calmantes para el dolor, trataba de no demostrarlo, pero _le_ dolía.

Juro estaba estacionado justo afuera de la entrada principal de la mansión - en la parte inferior del pequeño camino de piedra que llevaba hasta las puertas delanteras. Voltaire caminó hacia adelante y subió por la puerta del auto que Juro mantenía abierta. Colocó el maletín que llevaba en el espacioso piso del vehículo. Él se acomodó en los asientos de cuero después de que Juro cerró la puerta a su lado. La puerta de enfrente se abrió y Kai entró al coche.

Los dos no intercambiaron palabras al salir de la propiedad con Kai mirando vagamente por los vidrios polarizados. Voltaire le lanzó unas cuantas miradas, pero fue interrumpido varias veces por el sonido de su teléfono celular.

* * *

Voltaire y Kai llegaron a Marunouchi justo afuera de la sede de las Empresas Hiwatari. En el momento en que Voltaire salió del coche, uno de sus empleados se acercó corriendo, cargando un tanto de trabajo en papel debajo de la nariz, mientras que balbuceaba tan rápidamente que Voltaire no podía entender ni una palabra.

Voltaire ignoró al hombre y esperó a Kai para unirse a su lado. El hombre dejó de hablar y miró desconcertado cuando Voltaire simplemente pasó de largo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, otros muchos trataron de hacerlo parar y tratar de hablar con el dueño de la empresa, sin embargo Voltaire los ignoró por completo en sus intentos y simplemente caminó más rápido. Para cuando estaba por pasar por la puerta principal, ya había una pequeña multitud tras él -muchos hojeando carpetas, tratando de llamar la atención de Voltaire a sus contenidos. Una vez en el vestíbulo, dos miembros de seguridad se colocaron a ambos lados de Voltaire, bloqueando a los demás empleados parecían no ser capaces de entender que Voltaire no estaba interesado en lo que estaban diciendo.

"Den al señor Hiwatari un poco de espacio".

"Si necesita algo que compartir con el señor Hiwatari, entonces envíenlo a sus asistentes personales…"

"¡CUIDADO! ¡Casi tiran al Nieto del Señor Voltaire!"

Voltaire giró bruscamente sobre sus talones, exhalando casi con rabia a la horda de personas enfocadas en llamar su atención con tal insistencia que Kai había sido forzado a salir del camino. Como era de esperarse, la multitud guardó silencio inmediatamente una vez que su expresión severa repasó a cada uno de ellos. Kai corrió a su lado, haciendo una mueca cuando su tobillo le dio un leve golpeteo. Afortunadamente, nadie más que Voltaire se dio cuenta de esto, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados rezando para que no fuera a explotar contra ellos por ser tan negligentes. Poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su Nieto, Voltaire aclaró la garganta y habló en voz muy alta y clara:

"Dejen sus asuntos conmigo para mañana. Tengo otras cosas que atender en este momento."

Sin otras palabras, Voltaire se dio la vuelta tirando de Kai con él y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Nadie se atrevió a seguirles.

* * *

Voltaire miró la hora en su caro reloj de pulsera: 14:28 pm. El ascensor zumbaba a su alrededor a medida que lentamente se dirigían a la planta superior. Kai se quedó en silencio junto a él, la cabeza inclinada y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Incluso desde antes de dejar la mansión, Kai había decidido mantener la boca cerrada, y aunque Voltaire nunca lo diría en voz alta, sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba causando ese comportamiento. _Sabía_ que Kai hubiera preferido quedarse en casa que ir a la oficina. Había muchas personas aquí que él no conocía, sin embargo -que sabían mucho acerca de él.

Las puertas del ascensor hicieron _¡ping!_ antes de abrirse cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino. Ya que su oficina ocupaba casi todo el espacio del piso superior -la única otra habitación era una recepción y una oficina más pequeña para su asistente personal - Voltaire no tenía ninguna razón para creer que nadie, excepto su AP esperaba por él.

"¡Señor Voltaire!"

Voltaire y Kai habían dado sólo unos pocos pasos lejos del ascensor antes de que Harou Tottori – el Asistente Personal de Voltaire ya por tres años - llegó hacia ellos con un aspecto relativamente agitado y frustrado.

"Señor Voltaire, ¡lo siento mucho!" Balbuceó, pasándose una mano morena por el pelo desordenado. "Le he dicho _cientos_ de veces que se vaya y vuelva con una cita, ¡pero ella se _niega_ a irse, ¡incluso arrancó la línea de teléfono!, ¡de nuevo mis discul-!"

"Bueno, hola, Voltaire," una voz socarrona interrumpió.

Harou gruñó levemente cuando se hizo a un lado para revelar una señora de edad –como de la misma edad que el propio Voltaire. Estaba vestida con elegancia. Una falda larga y gris de pinzas, que llegaba a llegaba hasta la pantorrilla y con una simple blusa blanca perfectamente fajada. Encima llevaba una chaqueta sencilla y negra, abotonada con tres broches. Su pelo gris estaba atado fuertemente en un moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza y su rostro arrugado dejaba ver rastros de insolencia.

Voltaire la reconoció de inmediato. Ella había trabajado con los Hiwatari casi tanto como Leana. Leal y de confianza. No sólo a Voltaire, sino también para su hijo: Susumu.

Chiyo Koguchi, era la asistente personal, consejera y empleada del hogar de Susumu Hiwatari.

Y en la opinión de Voltaire - una molesta y entrometida bruja.

Voltaire asintió con frialdad. "Chiyo". Odiaba a esta mujer. Por desgracia para él, Susumu confiaba en ella como su empleada y también como su amiga. Ella hacía todo por él, y sin importar cuánto le gustaría a Voltaire verle la espalda cuando saliera por la puerta lejos de su vida, su hijo nunca la dejaría ir.

"Qué bueno verte de nuevo." Chiyo declaró brillantemente. Se estaba burlando de él -mantenía las apariencias si se quería buscar un nombre. Chiyo no tenía tampoco mucha estima por Voltaire.

Voltaire sabía que no debería alterar su presión, pero no podía dejar de rechinar los dientes, cuando consiguió decir - "Y a ti" -tal vez un poco más antipático de lo que había previsto. "Lamento sonar grosero, Chiyo, pero hasta donde sé, no tienes una cita en el día de hoy-"

Chiyo se rió a carcajadas y Voltaire inhaló profundamente por la interrupción.

"¡Oh, no, por supuesto, no!", dijo Chiyo con una risa estridente. Caminó hacia el sofá que estaba ubicado enfrente de la recepción en la que había un bolso de gran tamaño, color negro. Ella lo recogió, lo abrió y empezó a hurgar en su contenido. Sin mirarlo, Chiyo continuó: "Susumu me envió aquí dada su _preocupación_. Creo que estarás muy interesado en lo que tengo que decir..."

Chiyo sacó una carpeta de papel de su bolso. Extendió el brazo y se lo tendió. "Esto debería hacer una _interesante_ lectura..."

La presunción poco a poco fue dejado la voz de Chiyo cuando su ojos se posaron en Kai por primera vez, ya que no había notado antes su presencia. Su brazo cayó a su lado mientras sus ojos se estrecharon y los labios formaban una línea recta. Por un largo rato, Chiyo miró -no, fulminó con la mirada - a Kai, que -por una vez- no devolvió la mirada de odio. Voltaire echó un vistazo a su nieto casi con _preocupación_. Chiyo y Voltaire podían ser capaces de engañar al mundo haciéndole creer que eran conocidos amigables, sin embargo, no había engaño lo suficientemente potente como para ocultar el hecho de que Chiyo _odiaba_ Kai con cada fibra de su ser.

La temperatura en la habitación parecía haber caído unos cuantos grados. Kai se quedó mirando sin emoción a la pared, sus ojos parpadeaban de vez en cuando hacia Chiyo, que continuaba mirándolo fríamente. Harou parecía incómodo atrapado en medio de la confrontación y trató de mantenerse ocupado con el papeleo en su escritorio, a pesar de que no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba.

Al final, Voltaire dio un paso hacia delante colocándose frente a Kai, bloqueándolo de de la vista de Chiyo.

"Chiyo, por favor pasa a mi oficina", dijo Voltaire con calma, señalando a la puerta detrás de ella. Chiyo asintió con la cabeza rígida y emitió un sonido como _tssk_ mientras se giraba sobre sus talones e iba hacia la oficina. Voltaire estaba por seguirla, sólo que hizo una pausa de un segundo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Kai y le daba un breve apretón.

Voltaire cerró la puerta de madera detrás de él y se encontró que Chiyo ya se había acomodado en uno de los asientos de cuero en su escritorio. Voltaire avanzó a través del cuarto y hacia su propia silla detrás del escritorio.

"Así que _lo_ trajiste". No fue una pregunta, más bien una confirmación.

Voltaire levantó una ceja mientras se acomodaba en su silla frente a Chiyo.

"¿Por qué no?" Voltaire respondió con indiferencia. "Heredará las Empresas Hiwatari, hay ciertas cosas que necesita saber. Ya que al parecer Susumu se ha vuelto un incompetente y ha renunciado a su herencia."

Sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas. Voltaire no pensaba en su hijo como un incompetente. De hecho, a pesar de las creencias de muchos otros, Susumu seguía siendo un miembro clave de las empresas Hiwatari y todavía tenía una mente brillante con grandes ideas –la situación era que simplemente trabajaban desde casa... como lo hacía con todo lo demás en su vida. No, Voltaire no lo veía como un incompetente, solo que la situación era triste y... estaba decepcionado que Susumu renunciara a su posición como su heredero. Pero no estaba enojado.

Sin embargo, sólo para estas situaciones, Voltaire insultaba felizmente a su hijo para ver la molestia en aquella mujer y dejarla furiosa. Ella era como una madre sobreprotectora.

"¿Cómo te_ atreves_ a decir esas cosas del Señor Susumu?" Chiyo exhaló. "¡Tu propio _hijo_! En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, es _su_ culpa que el Señor Susumu tuviera que... ¡Está deprimido! ¡Por _él_, Kira! - ¡_Él_!-"

"¿Por qué no dices su nombre?" Voltaire le preguntó, con un tono divertido evidente en su voz mientras disfrutaba de ver a esa mujer tan frustrada que no podía construir una frase de coherente.

Chiyo inhaló profundamente, la ira seguía siendo identificable en su expresión.

"Es debido a Kai que mi Señor perdió a su familia. ¡Ni siquiera se merece un nombre!" Escupió después de un rato.

Chiyo respiraba con dificultad, mientras que Voltaire la miró pensativo. Desde que la había contratado - ¿qué? ¿quizá hace dieciocho años? - Voltaire había encontrado que Chiyo era demasiado obstinada... para ser simplemente una sirvienta. Pero como no estaba viviendo ni formando parte de su propio grupo de empleados, no le había dado demasiada importancia en esos tiempos. Sin embargo, pronto Chiyo se hizo muy unida y amigable con sus nuevos empleadores -Susumu y su esposa en ese entonces, Kira. Ella les había servido cuando Kai nació, y también cuando nació Kohana. Chiyo se había convertido más en un miembro de la familia que una criada. Hasta que Kohana murió... aquella pequeña _familia_ fue fracturada después de eso y se hizo irreparable cuando Kira se suicidó. Chiyo –al igual que Susumu y la mayoría de los demás- culpó a Kai.  
Voltaire juntó las manos en su regazo y se inclinó hacia atrás.

"Así que, supongo que no has venido aquí a expresar reiteradamente tu disgusto por mi Nieto, ya que eso lo sé, _muy bien_." Voltaire murmuró como arrastrando las palabras de una manera aburrida.

"Sí ... sí, por supuesto", dijo Chiyo lentamente, moviendo un poco a cabeza como si se centrara en el tema en cuestión. Puso la misma carpeta que había sacado de su bolso antes y lo colocó sobre el escritorio. Voltaire la abrió y cayó una fotografía sobre la mesa.

"Ese hombre fue a la casa del Señor Susumu la semana pasada," comenzó a Chiyo. "Es un investigador privado. Y _te_ está investigando".  
Voltaire se congeló de repente, abriendo los ojos una mera fracción cuando de pronto sintió una leve ola de pánico pasar a través de él. ¿Un investigador? ¿Cuándo se daría por vencida esa maldita gente?

"¿Quién lo envió? ¿Dickenson?" Voltaire gruñó.  
Chiyo hizo el más pequeño encogimiento de hombros. "Él no dijo. Le hizo al Señor Susumu numerosas preguntas sobre ti, sobre las Empresas Hiwatari, y de Boris Balkov..." Chiyo levantó una ceja como sabiendo algo.

"¿Y qué le dijo Susumu exactamente?" Voltaire le preguntó casualmente, con la esperanza de que las leves emociones de malestar que sentía en el interior no fueran del todo visibles en el exterior.

"No puedo creer que fueras tan tonto como para involucrarse con ese hombre", se burló Chiyo. Ella estaba jugando con él de nuevo. "Balkov sólo quería tu dinero, no importa lo mucho que te hiciera sentir como si fueras el alfa; siempre estaba husmeando apenas le dabas la espalda. Mira a dónde te ha llevado."  
Voltaire no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Chiyo querida. Entre Boris y yo - ¿cuál de nosotros se encuentra tras las rejas?" Él respondió. "Sin el financiamiento, las ideas de Boris -sus ambiciones- eran completamente inútiles. Siempre tuve el poder y quien sea que está tratando de ensuciar mi nombre está claramente perdiendo el tiempo. No hay evidencia..."

Voltaire sonrió con orgullo. Él era el que tenía el poder, el dinero. Desde que invirtió en el programa BioVolt, Voltaire había tenido la precaución de cubrir sus huellas. En el tribunal, habló en contra de Boris -afirmó que había ofrecido su dinero para financiar la Abadía de Balkov. Para los niños huérfanos, por supuesto. Él nunca confió en Boris. De hecho, despreciaba al hombre un poco. Pero Voltaire no podía negar que Boris era un hombre inteligente y ambicioso que supo ejercer el poder y mando. Había sido una década interesante, el tiempo que duró trabajar con Boris. Voltaire a veces tenía dificultades para ocultar su pena por la caída de BioVolt. Había salido de la situación peor de lo que había iniciado. Sin embargo, poco a poco, estaba reconstruyendo su negocio -trayendo de vuelta respeto a su nombre.

Chiyo inhaló mientras recogía su bolso y se puso de pie antes de mirar duramente a Voltaire.

"El Señor Susumu deseaba que te informara de la cuestión. No habló de nada incriminatorio con el investigador," habló en un tono frío. "Personalmente, quiero ver a ti y a tu _Nieto_ podrirse".

La sonrisa de Voltaire creció y Chiyo le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta. _Al parecer, he ganado ésta, Chiyo_. Pensó para sí mismo mientras se puso en pie y la siguió hasta la puerta. Salieron al área de recepción para encontrar a Harou ocupado detrás de su escritorio, y a Kai sentado en el sofá frente a él.

"Para la próxima vez _quizá _podría venir Susumu a entregar él mismo el mensaje", dijo Voltaire mientras Chiyo se dirigía al ascensor. Se detuvo en su paso y se volvió a mitad de camino. El halo helado aún se notaba en su rostro. "O por lo menos tomar el teléfono. Todavía _es_ capaz de eso, ¿no?"

El sonido de los dientes de Chiyo rozando entre ellos fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que los tres hombres lo escucharan. Sus manos ajadas sujetaron las correas de su bolso de mano con tanta fuerza que el color se drenó de su piel. Con otro fuerte inhalar a través de sus fosas nasales, una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Chiyo y sus ojos brillaron en la dirección de Kai.

"Bueno, por desgracia el Señor Susumu está muy deprimido últimamente," Chiyo soltó las palabras de su lengua mezclada con el veneno y la obvia intención de herir. "Parece que has olvidado que a finales de este mes, será el décimo aniversario de la muerte del _**único**_ hijo de Susumu. Adiós Voltaire".

En cuestión de segundos Chiyo se encontraba dentro del ascensor y logró dar una última sonrisa vanidosa antes de que las puertas fueran cerradas.  
Voltaire dio un suspiro irritado, sus ojos se posaron en su Nieto, sentado con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente al piso. Su rostro parecía sin emociones, y Kai no mostraba ninguna señal de haber escuchado nada de lo que su Abuelo o Chiyo habían dicho. Harou continuó escribiendo en su computadora portátil como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, Voltaire no se dejó engañar por la apariencia pasiva de Kai. El ligero temblor en su mandíbula significaba que Kai estaba apretando los dientes. Sus manos cerraban los puños y sin duda sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas. Parecía ser un acto inconsciente que ocurría cuando estaba molesto o enojado. Voltaire había visto pequeñas medias lunas en sus palmas, cicatrices que Kai había infligido a sí mismo.

"Kai". Voltaire llamó y Kai levantó la cabeza, pero no lo miró a los ojos."Ven aquí".

Kai asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Pasó junto a su Abuelo y entró en la oficina. No se percató que los ojos de Voltaire le seguían, tomando nota del cojeo en su paso, la expresión agotada y el entrecerrar en sus ojos que sugería un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"Harou. Trae un poco de café para mí y mi Nieto", instruyó a Voltaire mientras regresaba a su oficina. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Voltaire hizo una pausa y añadió en voz más baja "... y algunos analgésicos."

* * *

Cuando Harou trajo los cafés quince minutos más tarde, Voltaire estaba hablando por teléfono y Kai sentado en otro sofá dentro de la oficina, recargado y con la cabeza apoyada en una mano que descansaba en el brazo del sillón. Harou colocó una taza de café negro y un pequeño paquete de analgésicos en la mesa de Voltaire. Voltaire chasqueó los dedos con rapidez antes de que Harou se fuera, señalando los analgésicos y asintiendo con la cabeza en la dirección de Kai, todo el tiempo hablando rápidamente al teléfono. Harou miró a Kai, sus ojos recorrieron la venda la cabeza. Mentalmente se recriminó por no darsecuenta antes.

Kai noquitaba los ojos de la pared hasta que Harou colocó una taza idéntica con líquido oscuro en la mesita de cristal delante de él y luego salió de la habitación. Voltaire hablaba en el fondo, su voz suave y calmada al fin, y Kai no pudo evitar desear que estuviera en la mansión. Finalmente, después de un suspiro bastante dramático, Kai se empujó en posición vertical y tomó la taza que Harou dejó para él. Con el brazo extendido, Kai hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos se encontraron con el paquete de analgésicos colocados junto a la taza.

Voltaire puso el teléfono hacia abajo y abrió su laptop. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Kai tomar su café. Vio cómo su Nieto se congeló cuando vio a los analgésicos. Por un segundo, Kai y él tuvieron contacto visual y Voltaire vio las expresiones mezcladas en el rostro de Kai. Gratitud, ¿tal vez? Fue visible sólo por un momento antes de que Kai mirara hacia otro lado, abriera el paquete de anestésicos para sacar un par de pastillas de color blanco, de forma ovalada en sus manos y las tragó en seco.

Voltaire siguió observando a Kai, incluso después de que éste volvió a mirar a la pared. Él sabía que Kai odiaba estar encerrado, lo veía como uno de los castigos más dolorosos. Sin embargo, Voltaire no tenía la intención de que eso fuera un castigo. Quería que Kai permaneciera a su lado no para hacerlo sufrir -sino por su propia tranquilidad. A pesar del control que tenía sobre su Nieto, Voltaire sabía que desde que se unió con los _niños_ que llamaba sus compañeros de equipo -Kai se había vuelto más _espontáneo_, más _audaz_. Siempre había sido rebelde, pero a veces se preguntaba si Voltaire Dickenson y los Bladebreakers arrastrarían a Kai lejos de él por completo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que Kai los viera. Eso causaría muchas preguntas y después del escándalo en Rusia, Voltaire sabía que necesitaba soltarle un poco. Al menos por un tiempo.

Levantándose de su asiento, Voltaire se acercó a su librero y revisando los muchos títulos que se alineaban en orden alfabético. La mayoría eran viejos libros sobre hechos y guías de información, pero había algunas ficciones clásicas que se mantenía para su entretenimiento, cuando su carga de trabajo llegaba a ser demasiado tediosa. Escogió uno de sus favoritos de thriller policíaco antes de llevarlo a donde su nieto estaba sentado, con el aburrimiento bien claro en su rostro. Cuando mostró el libro frente a su cara -Kai saltó de su estupor. No compartieron palabras, pero Kai tomó el libro y revisó la tapa con cuidado antes de darle la vuelta y la leer la sinopsis.

Voltaire regresó a su computadora.

La sala quedó en silencio. Justo del modo en que Voltaire lo prefería. Kai siempre había sido tranquilo, incluso cuando era niño. Mientras que otros niños gritaban y lloraban, Kai se quedaba en silencio, a veces tímido. Casi nunca hablaba. Sin embargo, tras su larga estancia en la Abadía, adquirió más confianza –rayando en la arrogancia. Posiblemente el resultado de estar expuesto a Boris por mucho tiempo. Si Voltaire hubiese sabido de lo arrogante que Kai iba a ser después de BioVolt, hubiera reconsiderado seriamente poner Kai en el programa. Le tomó meses meter a Kai en la Abadía debido a su edad.  
Voltaire cerró los ojos y suspiró inaudiblemente.

_Voltaire caminaba por los pasillos de la Abadía, llevando al pequeño Kai de cinco años atrás por la muñeca. Avanzaba a una velocidad tan rápida y agresiva que Kai tenía que correr para mantenerle el paso, le tomaba cuatro pasos para abarcar uno de Voltaire. Al final de la sala, de hecho estaba la oficina de Boris Balkov. Y ahí era donde Voltaire se dirigía. Necesitaba intercambiar algunas serias palabras con ese hombre. __  
_

_Sin importarle si estaba ocupado Boris, Voltaire azotó la puerta abierta, su ira se llevaba lo mejor de él. __  
_

_"¡Oh, buenas noches, Señor Voltaire!" fue la cálida bienvenida de Boris, ignorando intencionalmente el evidente mal humor de Voltaire. "Pequeño Kai. ¿Cómo estás?" __  
_

_"Déjate de tonterías, Boris," gruñó Voltaire, soltando la muñeca de Kai y el niño dio un paso atrás colocándose automáticamente detrás de las piernas del mayor. Su malestar en torno a Boris no había desaparecido desde su primer encuentro. "Me han llegado noticias que has aceptado un nuevo niño en el programa." __  
_

_Boris cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos se posaron deliberadamente a la esquina de la habitación detrás de su inversionista, pero Voltaire no hizo caso. __  
__"Parece que ha oído bien", dijo Boris con calma "un huérfano de San Petersburgo, hice uso de mis recursos para conseguir que lo trasladaran aquí, por un tiempo-". __  
_

_"Me importa un bledo de dónde es o cómo lo metiste aquí", interrumpió Voltaire molesto, "…Lo que me interesa es su edad, rompiste tus propias reglas ¿No habías dicho que nunca aceptarías a un niño menor de ocho años en BioVolt. __¿No tiene este chico-?" __  
_

_"Siete". Boris terminó para él, y luego agregó, "sólo un par de meses antes de ocho, sin embargo." __  
_

_Voltaire lo miró con ferocidad. Había cientos -miles- de comentarios insultantes, amenazantes y violentos en general, que llegaron a la punta de su lengua, pero los contuvo. Boris estaba jugando un juego de poder con él. Si perdía la paciencia, entonces esto significaría que Boris ganaba. El hombre de pelo morado rió para sus adentros antes de levantarse y caminó alrededor del escritorio. __  
_

_"Sé lo que dije, Voltaire:" Él dijo, "pero las circunstancias han cambiado." __  
_

_Los ojos de Voltaire se dilataron. "¿Cómo es eso?" __  
_

_Boris sonrió mientras sus ojos se posaron en la esquina de la habitación de nuevo y esta vez Voltaire lo notó. __  
_

_"Voltaire, me gustaría que conozcas a Bryan", señaló Boris a la esquina y Voltaire se dio vuelta para encontrar a un niño -de siete u ocho años- con el pelo lila y ojos verde grisáceo... que se fijaron en Kai. Voltaire miró a los dos chicos que parecían haber estado viéndose el uno al otro durante algún tiempo. El pálido rostro de Kai no mostraba expresión, mientras que Bryan estaba mirando al otro chico con curiosidad. __  
_

_"Bryan", Boris llamó y el niño rompió el contacto visual con Kai y dio un paso adelante de la pared contra la que estaba de espaldas. "Me gustaría que conocieras al propietario de BioVolt . El Señor Voltaire Hiwatari Y este joven es el nieto de Voltaire, Kai." __  
_

_Bryan asintió con la cabeza, escuchando sus nombres mientras sus ojos recorrían a ambos parientes. __  
_

_"¿Por qué no muestras tu beyblade al Señor Voltaire", sugirió Boris, su sonrisa cada vez mayor mientras Bryan rebuscaba en el bolsillo y sacó un beyblade gris. Kai automáticamente dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, su interés se asomó ante la vista del beyblade. Bryan mostró el blade hacia arriba, tanto los ojos de Kai como los de Voltaire se abrieron más. En el centro del blade donde yacía el chip, estaba la imagen de un ave. Un halcón para ser más precisos. No era común para ellos ver una imagen en un beyblade, pero lo que les sorprendió fue la forma que el chip brilló y el halcón se movió. __  
_

_"Es una bestia-bit", explicó Boris, dando un paso adelante y tomando el blade de Bryan y miró en el chip. "Me he pasado años buscando por el mundo estas criaturas míticas. Dicen que tienen un poder inmenso, algunas de éstas y el mundo podría ser nuestro. Después de mucho tiempo, comencé a creer que eran un mito. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando me entero que había una aquí, en Rusia, en las manos de un niño huérfano."__  
_

_Boris sonrió maliciosamente mientras le entregaba el blade de nuevo a Bryan. __  
_

_"Ahora Voltaire. Me imagino que la razón por la que estás aquí... con Kai..." los ojos de Boris cayeron sobe el pequeño que se alejó de nuevo. "Mi respuesta es la misma que antes, no hasta que tenga al menos ocho…" Boris se echó a reír. "A menos de que de alguna manera se las arreglara para tener en sus manos una bestia bit, pero lo dudo." _

Voltaire volvió a abrir sus ojos para encontrar que Kai ya está muy concentrado en el libro que le había dado.

Voltaire no sabía exactamente cómo había llegado Dranzer a Kai. Ocurrió sólo semanas después de su visita con Boris y el niño -Bryan. Voltaire había descubierto a Kai en el jardín con su beyblade... _hablando_ con él. Sospechó que la pena de perder a su familia pudo haber golpeado del todo finalmente a su nieto y hubiera hecho que el niño de cinco años perdiera la razón. Pero, para su deleite, allí estaba el magnífico fénix.

Kai nunca dijo cómo ni cuándo exactamente el fénix apareció. Cuando se le preguntó, Kai había murmurado simplemente '_hace unos días_'. Voltaire no se dio cuenta en primer lugar que '_hace unos días'_ bien pudo haber sido el primer aniversario de la muerte de Kohana. Nueve años después, Voltaire sospechaba que los tiempos pudieron no haber sido una coincidencia. Después de todo, los mitos que rodeaban el ave fénix implicaban en gran medida cuestiones alrededor de la vida y la muerte. La muerte de su nieta pudo haber sido la razón por la que Dranzer llegó a Kai. Por desgracia, Voltaire creía que esto sería algo que nunca llegaría a saber con claridad.

Los detalles no tenían importancia en aquellos tiempos, Voltaire había estado más preocupado por conseguir que Kai entrara en el programa BioVolt -lo que hizo un par de semanas después de su sexto cumpleaños- pero en primer lugar que quería presumir eso delante de Boris.

* * *

En el momento en que Voltaire y Kai regresaron a la mansión ya era noche, el sol se había puesto. Cenaron tarde antes de retirarse a la sala, donde Voltaire deseaba terminar algunos de sus trabajos con unas copas de brandy. A las nueve, Leana vino a darles la bienvenida ya que Voltaire la había llamado personalmente, sólo para que ayudara arevisar las lesiones de Kai.

Voltaire cerró su computadora portátil y la puso sobre la mesa. El reloj de la pared marcaba las 23:24, y Voltaire estaba empezando a sentir el cansancio insistente en la cabeza. Leana había subido a preparar sus camas, Katsuya y Sayuri se habían ido desde hacia mucho tiempo, por lo que sólo Kai y él mismo eran los únicos que quedaban.

O al menos eso pensaba Voltaire.

"Kai. Vete a la cama."

Voltaire puso unos cuantos papeles sueltos en un fichero y miró a través de su diario de bolsillo. Mañana tenía una reunión con Ramiro Vlastos acerca de sus futuras relaciones. Juntos estaban pensando en invertir en el reciclaje, se podría ganar mucho dinero de eso y Voltaire _esperaba_ que esto fuera visto como una acción de buen corazón por el resto de la gente y pudiera poner su nombre de nuevo bajo el las luces más brillantes.  
Voltaire colocó el diario en su computadora portátil y se puso de pie.

"¿Kai? ¿No has oído..."

Voltaire se detuvo a mitad de frase. Acurrucado en la orilla de ese gran sofá de cuero, con el libro en su regazo, Kai estaba profundamente dormido. Voltaire dio un paso adelante y frunció el ceño. La luz de la lámpara al lado de ellos iluminaba el rostro de Kai y Voltaire podía ver las partes donde la base de maquillaje se había removido mostrando levemente los moretones. La venda en la cabeza también se había soltado. Voltaire no podía dejar de preguntarse si Kai sentía algún tipo de dolor. Había tratado de alejar la imagen de su nieto ensangrentado -tirado en el suelo en el sótano- de su mente, pero de vez en cuando se aparecía en los momentos más inconvenientes.

No tenía intención de lastimarlo tanto.

Estos llamados _castigos_ provenían de la ira. Voltaire perdía el control mucho más rápido cuando se trataba de Kai. El poder, la autoridad que tenía sobre Kai se había debilitado, y aunque Kai no lo sabía y Voltaire apenas y lo admitiría consigo mismo –el mero pensamiento lo _asustaba_. Kai era suyo. Y la libertad por mucho tiempo podía causar que Kai le rechazara. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Voltaire necesitaba a Kai estando a cargo de la empresa, para continuar su nombre, no podía permitir que _nadie_ -ni Keiko, Dickenson o Bladebreakers- se interpusiera en su camino.

Su relación no era algo que cualquiera pudiera entender.

Voltaire inhaló bruscamente al acercarse y sujetar el hombro de Kai.

"Kai".

_"¿Kai?" __  
_

_Voltaire llamó a su nieto, que estaba en el pasillo del piso de arriba, mirando por la gran ventana los jardines con una pequeña mochila a sus pies. Kai no respondió, pero Voltaire no esperaba nada diferente. El niño había estado en silencio durante semanas. Desde el funeral de su madre y el rechazo a su padre. Desde ese día, cuando Voltaire había llevado a Kai a su casa, no había salido ni una sola palabra de sus labios. El niño de cinco años no había hecho nada. Se sentaba y miraba por la ventana o simplemente caminaba sin rumbo. Aunque Voltaire había sido informado por Leana que lloraba en la noche, pero -de nuevo- no esperaba otra cosa. Los últimos meses habían sido muy duros para el niño. __  
_

_Y ahora, después de todo, se iban del país. Voltaire tenía negocios en Rusia y necesitaba Kai con él. __  
_

_"Kai. Es hora de irse." __  
_

_Voltaire se acercó a Kai por detrás y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de lo niño, sus dos tonos de pelo aplastaron por el peso. Sintió a Kai inclinarse contra su pierna, aunque ninguno de ellos quitó los ojos de la ventana. Estuvieron de pie junto a por largos minutos, cuando un sirviente vino a recoger la mochila de Kai. __  
_

_"¿Señor Voltaire?" Dijo. "Tendrá que salir ahora, si no quiere perder el vuelo." __  
_

_Voltaire asintió con la cabeza y despidió al sirviente con un movimiento de muñeca. Por debajo de él, oyó suspirar a Kai. __  
_

_"¿Kai?" __  
_

_Con algo que sonaba como un llanto leve, Kai se giró y hundió el rostro en la pierna de su abuelo, aferrándose desesperadamente a su largo abrigo. Voltaire sintió la tela de su pantalón humedecerse cuando Kai exclamó. __  
_

_"¡No me quiero ir!" Vino el llanto angustiado. __  
_

_Voltaire suspiró en voz baja. Su mano estaba todavía en la cabeza del chico. Apretó los dedos suavemente en la cabeza de Kai y los movió lentamente en círculos. El suave masaje parecía funcionar un poco ya que Kai dejó de temblar y su agarre al abrigo de Voltaire se hizo más débil. Voltaire rápidamente se inclinó y tomó a Kai. A pesar de estar casi en sus cincuenta años, Voltaire no tuvo problemas para llevar a su nieto. Kai, después de todo, era bastante pequeño para su edad. Cuando _

_Voltaire comenzó a caminar, Kai dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su Abuelo y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Poco después se quedó dormido._

Voltaire se preguntó de dónde había venido la idea. Había surgido sólo de la nada. Y ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta que le molestaba.

Después de todos estos años... ¿todavía era capaz de cargar y llevar a su nieto?

Por supuesto que no. Kai finalmente había crecido y desde la Abadía, se había convertido en un joven alto, fuerte y muy saludable. Y Voltaire había envejecido aún más. Seguía teniendo la misma presencia de poder, pero tendría que ser un tonto para no darse cuenta del cambio drástico en sus huesos en los últimos años. Por supuesto que no sería capaz de cargar a Kai.

Y aun si pudiera -no lo haría. Y estaba muy seguro de Kai no lo permitiría tampoco.

Pero hubo un tiempo, Voltaire hubiera voluntariamente cargado y consolado Kai y Kai iría a buscar a su Abuelo cuando quería alivio y consuelo. Hacía que uno se preguntara cuándo y por qué había cambiado todo. ¿Fue la Abadía la que lo había hecho? ¿O la pérdida de la memoria de Kai? ¿O por el tiempo que Kai había pasado en la institución?

Voltaire no podía apuntar hacia uno de ellos con seguridad.

Los dos habían cambiado mucho en los últimos diez años. Kai ya no era el niño tímido y ansioso de buscar consuelo que una vez había sido. Y él ya no era el Abuelo que sujetaba a su Nieto hasta que se dormía.

"Kai".

La única cosa que no había cambiado eran esos ojos rojos. Seguían siendo del profundo color de la sangre carmesí.

"A la cama". Voltaire ordenó cuando Kai parpadeó varias veces y se empujó a sí mismo fuera del sofá.

Los dos caminaron en sepulcral silencio que ya era habitual por el pasillo y las escaleras.

"Buenas noches, Kai."

"Buenas noches, abuelo."

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, empiezo a hacerme a la idea que esta historia no tendrá final... al menos me comprometí a acabar esta traducción, y muy cerquita de acabar.

Gracias por las lecturas/reviews!

Nos leemos!


End file.
